Nos meilleures années
by Hime-Lay
Summary: Retrouvez l'univers de Naruto, dans une période que tout le monde redoute mais, qu'au final chaque adolescent regrette le plus... Le lycée... Amour, Amitié, secret, une histoire simple comme j'ai le plaisir de les écrires...
1. Chapter 1

**NOS MEILLEURES ANNEES**

**Chapitre 1 : Le premier jour…**

Comme tous les ans, Hinata redouté le premier jour de la rentrée mais, cette fois-ci plus que jamais, puisque pour sa dernière année, son père avait décidé de l'inscrire dans un tout nouveau lycée, un lycée public. De nature timide et réservé, Hinata avait été de nombreuses années dans un lycée privé pensant qu'elle serait dans son élément, cependant Hinata était encore plus renfermé sur elle-même, les élèves de lycée privé étant tous des personnes riche et sans vraiment de grande activités extra scolaire, par conséquent pas très intéressant pour l'ouverture d'esprit d'Hinata.

Elle regarda dans son miroir, elle stresser, de nature embarrassée elle se demanda si elle serait vraiment se faire des amies dans ce lycée. Pour se donner confiance, elle avait eu pour conseille de sa petite sœur, un peu plus farouche, de mettre une tenue plus attrayante que celle de d'habitude. Elle avait donc opté pour un jean bleu slim et un haut blanc, style débardeur. Mais, Hinata avait des formes généreuses elle avait donc enfilé une veste en fine laine de couleur noir. Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux couleur bleu nuit détaché. Sans maquillage Hinata était de nature très belle, mais, de sa timidité, la jeune ne se trouvait rien d'extraordinaire. Pour finir, elle rehaussa sa petite taille de simples escarpins.

Se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir, Hinata ne se reconnu pas, habitué à son uniforme qui cachait tout, là son corps était vraiment mis en valeur. Elle se décida à sortir de sa chambre et de manger un petit quelque chose. Elle rejoignit sa petite sœur dans la cuisine ainsi que son cousin Neji.

- Ouah, tu es magnifique comme ça Hinata !

Neji recracha le café qui comptait avaler à la base. Hanabi lui tapota dans le dos.

- Tu comptes aller au lycée habillé comme ça ?

- Quoi… Ca n vas pas ? Rougit-elle inquiète.

- Non, tu es parfaite habillé ainsi !

- Mais, c'est trop… Trop…

- Trop quoi ? Demanda Hanabi

- Trop… Garce !

- Oh ! Qu'es-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

- Vraiment ? C'est trop ?

- Mais, c'est n'importe quoi, elle porte un jean simple, un débardeur, car je te rappelle que nous sommes encore en été et un petit gilet noir. Je ne vois rien de choquant dans sa tenue !

- … Neji resta perplexe. Bien qu'il ne le dise jamais, ces cousines étaient des petites sœurs pour lui, qu'il affectionnait énormément et voir Hinata vêtue ainsi, il craignait les regards trop profonds des garçons de son lycée.

- Dit plutôt que tu as peur des regards que vont porter les garçons sur elle !

- Cela met complètement égal ! Neji se leva et alla attendre ses cousines devant l'entré.

Le père d'Hinata, rentra dans la cuisine. Sur le coup, il ne reconnu pas sa propre fille.

- Bonjour papa !

- Bonjour père ! Dit Hinata Timidement ?

- Hinata, j'ai bien faillit ne pas te reconnaitre !

- …

- Papa, comment tu trouves Hinata ?

- Bien…

- Mer… ci…

Si Hanabi et Neji entretenait des relations plutôt simple avec Hiashi, Hinata et lui, avait des relations assez distante, limite froide par moment. Mais, il affectionnait sa fille plus que tout, seulement, ils avaient beaucoup mal à se comprendre.

- J'espère que votre premier se passera bien ! Je dois y aller ! A ce soir !

- A ce soir papa !

- …

Hiashi, croisa Neji dehors et lui glissa quelques mots.

- Veille bien sur Hinata s'il te plait… Je sais qu'Hanabi se débrouillera très bien… Mais, je me fais plus de soucis pour Hinata…

- Oui…

- Merci… A ce soir…

- …

Neji, Hanabi et Hinata se mirent en route pour le lycée.

- Je vous préviens une fois arrivé au lycée, je ne vous connais plus !

- C'est vraiment ridicule ! On porte le même nom de famille, sa sera vite que nous sommes de ta famille.

- Toi de toute façon tu es de l'autre côté du grillage alors !

Hanabi lui tira la langue. Elle arriva, elle était toute existé à l'idée de faire son entré au lycée, pour la première fois. Avant de partir, elle souhaita une bonne rentrée à Hinata et d'avoir du courage. Les deux sœurs avaient de très bonnes relations et parfois on se demandait même qui était la grande sœur entre les deux.

Neji et Hinata arriva quelques mètre plus loin devant le grand portail du lycée.

- Bonne journée… Lui lança banalement Neji la laissant planté devant le portail.

- Merci…

Hinata resta devant la porte. Elle regarda cette immense bâtisse ou elle aller vivre sa dernière année de lycéenne. L'immeuble était grand, un vieux lissé en pierre orange vieilli, une grande horloge trônait au milieu de toit, l'immeuble contenait trois étages. Elle espérait vraiment que tout se passe bien. Hinata allait intégré une nouvelle classe et rencontrer des jeunes gens qui étaient beaucoup plus libérais que dans son ancienne école privé. Le lycée était immense, elle allait certainement se perdre dans ce grand bâtiment. Elle se décida à avancer, les gens commençait déjà à la regardait étrangement et oui, les nouvelles ça ne passe jamais inaperçues.

Elle commença à rougir, elle n'aimait pas qu'on porte des regards aussi insistant. Elle avança donc en regardant devant elle. Hinata devais se rendre à l'accueil pour voir dans qu'elle classe, elle avait était attribué.

- Bonjour…

- Hello, jeune demoiselle ! Dit un homme grand au gros sourcil !

- Hum… Je suis nouvelle ici et je, je…

- Vous êtes perdue, pas étonnant ce lycée et tellement grand !

- Oui… Rougit Hinata, elle était ravie de tomber sur quelqu'un de gentil et d'accueillant.

- Alors, votre nom !

- Hinata Hyuga !

- Hyuga ? Vous êtes de la famille de Neji ?

- Oui, c'est mon cousin !

- Félicitations, vous avez un cousin très brillant !

- Oui, je sais…

- Bien, vous ne serez pas complètement perdue, vous êtes dans sa classe, littéraire huit. Vous devez vous rendre salle B vingt-cinq, c'est au dernier étage ! De plus, vous aurez le cassier treize.

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur!

- You're welcome and good day miss!

- …

Hinata se dirigea donc à l'étage. Elle commençait à vraiment angoissé, elle espérée rencontrés des personnes gentilles et intéressante. Elle poussa la porte pour rentrer, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà arrivé, dont Neji.

Les filles la dévisagèrent, qui était cette nouvelle fille, plutôt jolie et bien foutue.

- C'est qui ? Demanda une fille aux cheveux roses à son amie blonde assise sur son bureau.

- Je ne sais pas !

Hinata pris son courage à deux mains et alla s'installait à une place au hasard. Elle compta s'asseoir sur une place choisi quand la fille blonde posa son talon sur la chaise en question.

- Cette place tu évites !

- Hum…

- Il y a déjà quelqu'un ! Dit la blonde un peu sur le ton de l'énervement.

- Pardon, je ne savais pas…

- …

Par intime conviction que personne n'aimait être au premier rang, elle choisie une place devant. Ouf, personne n'y voyait d'objection.

- Elle a l'air vraiment potiche. Dit la blonde à son amie.

- Oui… Encore une coincé ! A son âge, ça fais pitié.

Bien sur ces deux chipies avaient dit ceci à voix haute. Hinata eue donc très honte et des larmes commençaient à monter.

- Alors, encore en train de dire du mal de quelqu'un petit peste ! Rigola une autre blonde venant d'arrivé !

- Salut Temari, tu vas bien ?

- Oui… Et vous ?

- Ca va, c'est relou la rentrée mais, bon !

- Enfin, Ino dit ça mais, elle mourait d'envie de revoir Sasuke !

- Oh ! C'est à moi que tu dis ça Sakura !

- C'est la dernière année les filles, va falloir jouer le grand jeu !

- Que la meilleure gagne !

- Si nos rivales sont toutes comme la nouvelle, on ne risque rien ! Les trois amies rigolèrent.

- Ce que ça peut être con les filles parfois ! Dit un garçon, balancé sur sa chaise, les pieds sur sa table.

- Une remarque Shikamaru !

- Non, celle que je viens de dire suffiras !

- Pff… Souffla Temari.

Un garçon assez fort rentra à son tour.

- Tu manges encore toi ! Dit Shikamaru

- J'n'ai pas eu le temps, de finir chez moi, j'allais être en retard sinon ! Dit le jeune homme crachant un peu de céréale sur Shikamaru.

- Putain, Choji, ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

- Désolé !

Deux garçons firent leur entré, un garçon châtain, plutôt belle homme et l'autre, plus gothique, caché derrière de fine lunette de soleil.

- Salut les gas ça va ?

- Ouai !

- Chiant la rentré, j'aurai bien continué à pioncer dans mon lit !

- Ah, ah, toujours aussi flémard !

- …

Les deux garçons n'avaient même pas remarqué la présence d'Hinata, il faut dire que tous ces élèves étaient dans la même classe depuis la première année.

Un garçon à l'ait androgyne fit son apparition aussi. Il avait l'air sombre et mystérieux et le plus étrange était son tatouage sur le front, un tatouage couleur sang.

- Et bien frangin, on a eu du mal à se réveiller !

- La ferme !

- Il passait trop de temps devant le miroir oui ! Se moqua son ami Kiba

- La ferme toi aussi, c'est le premier jour, alors me fais pas chi***

- Ou la ! Ok !

Un groupe de trois personnes fit encore leur appariation. Une fille châtain clair coiffée de deux macarons. Un garçon brun, look rock et un autre qui ressemblait au professeur de tout à l'heure.

- Eh, pure look Sai!

- Merci Kiba! J'ai fais des frais cette été !

- Je vois ça ! Par contre Lee, toujours en look de sportif !

- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !

- Mademoiselle Tenten vas très bien ?

- Mademoiselle Tenten va bien merci ! Et toi ?

- Ca va !

Kiba expliqua un petit ses vacances. Un garçon brun, les yeux bleu nuit, deux mèches passant devant son visage, grand et à l'air détaché, il regarda furtivement Hinata et alla s'asseoir sans dire un mot.

- Bah, alors tu n'es pas avec ton inséparable ? Lui demanda Temari

- Non… Cet abruti va encore être en retard !

- Le premier jour, il ferait fort quand même ! Dit Sai

- Alors, Sasuke, tu as passé de bonne vacance ? Lui demanda Sakura.

- Oui… Répondit seulement le jeune homme.

- Tu à fait quoi ?

- Rien de particulier !

Les réponses de Sasuke furent toutes aussi courtes et détachés.

Pour finir une jeune femme rentra, elle était brune, les cheveux attaché, les yeux noir, elle avait l'air plus veille que les autres, elle passa devant Hinata et lui sourit.

- Salut tout le monde ! Dit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

- Salut Hime ! Tu as l'ait en pleine forme dit moi ? Dit Kiba !

- Oui, je vais plutôt bien, merci…

Le professeur arriva enfin.

- Bonjour à tous !

- Bonjour Monsieur !

Le professeur était grand, les cheveux d'un blanc presque argenté, les yeux bleus très clairs, il semblait assez jeune.

- Je suis ravi de tous vous voir ici, j'espère que vous passerez tous votre année dans les meilleures conditions que possible et que vous travaillerez dur !

- Ca on verra ? Dit Kiba

Ses amis rigolèrent.

- Ravi de voir que Kiba n'a pas perdu son sens de l'humour…

- Non !

- Bien ? Tout le monde est là ?

- Non, Monsieur, il manque Naru… Dit Ino

- NON ! JE SUIS LA !

Dit le jeune homme entrant dans la classe en trombe.

- Ah ? Monsieur Uzumaki, vous commencez bien l'année… Seulement cinq minutes de retard, vous avez fais mieux, ça me déçois !

Ses camarades rirent, excepté Sasuke, toujours solennelle, Sai, souriant légèrement, Neji sans expression et Shikamaru toujours blazer de tout.

- Allez, va t'asseoir !

- Merci Monsieur !

Naruto s'assit à côté de Sasuke. Il passa devant Hinata, qu'il remarqua du coin de l'œil, il la trouvait jolie au passage. Mais, son regard fut vite tourner, sur l'élue de son cœur… Sakura. Il lui sourit, elle lui rendit par politesse.

Hinata fut subjuguer par Naruto, elle était celui qu'elle avait vu en coup de vent et une impression de bien être lui avait traversé le corps.

- Bien ! Ah ? Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié, cette année nous avons une nouvelle dans la classe ! Veux-tu te lever s'il te plait et te présenter ?

- Oui…

Hinata ne savait plus ou se mettre, elle détestait parler en public, surtout devant des inconnu et ses camarades avaient l'air distant et très peu accueillant envers elle, puisque que seulement, certain d'entre eux, l'avaient remarqués.

Hinata se leva le rouge aux joues, le professeurs le remarqua et l'encouragea d'un sourire. Sourire qui la déstabilisa, tellement qu'elle se heurta à sa table en se levant.

Ses camarades rirent aux éclats.

- Ca va ! Dit le professeur en faisant taire les ricanements de ses élèves. Tu ne t'es pas fais mal ?

- Non… Hinata était terriblement gêné, elle en aurait presque pleurée.

- Bien ! Présente-toi ! Dis-nous ton nom ? D'où tu viens ?

- Je m'appelle… Hinata… Hyuga…

- Hyuga ? Vous êtes de la même famille ? Demanda le professeur, Neji tourna la tête et c'est Hinata qui répondu.

- Nous sommes juste cousin…

- D'accord ! Et d'où viens-tu ?

- J'étais au lycée Saint-Paul avant ?

- Saint-Paul ? C'est un lycée privé ça ? Dit Sakura

- Oui…

- Ouah… Et pourquoi t'es partit de là-bas, il voulait plus de toi ? Ricana Ino.

- Non… Non…

- Si c'était pour t'apprendre à ne plus bégayer c'est raté ! Dit Lee se moquant.

- Ca suffit ! Bon, merci Hinata, moi je suis Monsieur Gaiden Kakashi, je serais ton professeur de philosophie…

- Oui…

- Tu peux retourner t'asseoir…

- Mer… ci…

Pendant que le prof écrivait au tableau. Ino et Sakura comméra.

- Non, mais c'est quoi cette fille ! Elle bégaye tout le temps comme ça ?

- Pff… Ils se sont trompé de classe c'est pas possible, c'est en primaire qui devait la mettre !

- Tu m'étonnes que Neji n'est pas parler d'elle, il devait avoir honte le pauvre…

Hime vu de loin des larmes tombés sur la main d'Hinata, ces deux commères faisaient exprès de parler fort.

- Arrête elle commence à pleurer… Dit Temari tout bas

- C'est bon c'est plus une gamine… Dit Sakura.

- On se demande pourtant si toi tu n'en es pas encore une, avec tes réflexions qui n'amuse que et toi ta copine du même âge !

- Calme-toi c'est bon, s'était de l'humour !

- Les filles silence !

Le cours se passa dans la joie, les professeurs avaient l'air gentil ici. Hinata décida d'aller installer ces affaires dans le casier, de sa petite taille, elle tenta de sa petite taille de ranger ses livres. Ino et Sakura en profitèrent pour embêter la nouvelle. En passant Ino mis un coup de coude dans le dos d'Hinata ce qui fit tomber ses livres.

- Aie !

- Oups pardon ! Dit Ino la snobant.

Une main amicale vint l'aider à ramasser ses livres.

- Ne fais pas attention à ses filles, crois-moi, elles n'ont aucuns intérêts…

- Hum… Oui…

Hime, s'en alla. La sonnerie annonça le deuxième cours.

- Non…

- Elles est plutôt la bonne la nouvelle non ? Dit un garçon assit sur un banc avec ses potes.

Hinata rougit à cette réflexion, elle était naïve et timide mais, elle savait ce que bonne signifiait. Elle referma son cassier et s'en alla à son deuxième cours.

Ce fut l'heure de l'anglais, ayant déjà fais connaissance, le professeur Maito Gai évita à Hinata, la souffrance de la présentation.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva. Hinata faisait la queue à la cantine, elle aperçue sa sœur au loin, elle s'était déjà fais des amies, cela ne l'étonnait pas, sa petite sœur était très sociable.

Hinata se demandait avec qui elle aller manger. Elle n'allait pas rejoindre sa petite sœur, elle lui mettrait la honte c'est sur. Un peu plus loin dans la cantine, elle remarqua que toute sa classe mangeait ensemble, même Hime qui avait pris sa défense était avec eux.

Hinata pris son plateau. Elle chercha du regard une table encore libre où elle pourrait s'installer. Elle aperçue une petite table libre, mais au fond de la cantine, elle devait donc affronter les regards de tous. Par ailleurs, les filles n'en manquèrent pas une miette. Peut-être aller t'elle s'emmêler dans un sac et tomber.

Hinata s'installa seule à cette petite table.

- On pourrait inviter la nouvelle non ? Dit Tenten

- Non, elle est trop bizarre et coincé ! Dit Ino.

- C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'air très futé ? Ajouta Sakura.

- Bon on fait quoi ? Les mecs ?

- On s'en fou ?

- On a qu'à la laisser, ça va être drôle ?

- Vous êtes tous ridicule ! Dit Hime se levant l'air désespéré

Hime alla rejoindre Hinata à sa table.

- Je peux ?

- Bien sûr…

- C'est quoi ce steak qui ressemble à rien !

- …

- Tu as le droit de me dire que tu le trouve immonde…

- Hum… Oui…

- Tu fais un monologue Hime ? Lança Ino. Ce qui fit rire ses copines.

- La ferme blondasse !

- C'est bon les filles arrêtés… Dit souriant Naruto.

- Quoi, toi aussi tu la défends… Dit Sakura

- Non, mais c'est bon, je crois qu'elle à eue suffisamment honte comme ça… Avec vos langues de vipères… Dit-il sur le ton de l'ironie.

- Oui, dans le fond tu nous aimes comme ça ! Dit Sakura sensuellement.

- Ne fais pas attention, je te l'ai déjà dit !

- Tu es venue par pitié ?

- Non, je suis venue, car tu me sembles gentille… Et intelligente, pas comme ces garces !

- … Hinata ria discrètement.

- Tu sais, je suis comme toi, nouvelle, enfin depuis l'année dernière. Notre classe quant à eux se fréquente depuis l'école maternelle…

- Ah ?

- Ils sont donc tous très proche… Moi, je me suis fait accepter car, je suis avec le frère de Sasuke…

- Sasuke ? C'est ?

- Tu ne sais pas qui est Sasuke ? Dit-elle par ironie.

- Non ! Sourit Hinata qui voyait bien que la jeune fille la charriait.

- C'est le beau brun ténébreux que toutes les filles veulent se faire voyons… Dit-elle en prenant une voix de fille superficielle. Son imitation fit rire Hinata.

- Ah bah voila, je préfère quand tu ris !

- Merci… Sourit Hinata.

- On peut être amie si tu veux ? Tu as l'air vraiment gentil !

- Merci… J'accepte avec grand plaisir… Dit-elle émue.

- C'est rien ! Bon, si tu as fini on peut aller se détendre dehors ?

- Oui…

Les filles se levèrent, elles partirent dans le grand jardin qui se trouvait derrière le lycée. Elles s'assirent par terre.

- Si tu veux, je peux te faire une présentation globale de notre classe. Bien que je pense que tu es déjà cerné certaines personnes ?

- Hum oui…

Le groupe était juste en face d'Hinata et Hime et elle commença des courtes présentations. Elle les désigna du doigt à chaque personne qu'elle présenta.

- Bien, on va commencer par le plus simple ! Neji, ton cousin, tu le connais déjà. Froid, distant, mais gentil.

- Oui… C'est bien lui ?

- D'ailleurs, il est comme ça chez toi aussi ?

- Oui… Enfin, il est plus protecteur, mais, c'est un peu près ça !

- Après tu as Shikamaru, très gentil aussi, simple ouvert d'esprit, il peut s'avérer être flémard mais, il cache bien son jeu.

- …

- Ensuite, tu as Sai, très gentil aussi, Lee, Kiba, il parle trop parfois, mais il est intéressant… Gaara, un peu mystérieux, mais à un fond sympathique aussi… Shino est quelqu'un de très calme serein, il écoute beaucoup, je l'apprécie bien.

- Oui…

- Ensuite, ah, le meilleur, les trois inséparables, Ino la blonde aux cheveux longs, Temari l'autre blonde, qui entre parenthèse et la grande sœur de Gaara, elle a redoublé au collège et Sakura.

- Et ?

- Chipie, commères, un peu peste sur les bords, extraverties, surtout depuis qu'elles savent, qu'elles font un quatre-vingt-dix c.

- … Hinata rougit et rigola.

- Elles ne sont pas méchante dans le fond mais, disons que le terme de Shikamaru est « il faut les supporter » !

Hinata sourit.

- Alors, hum, Tenten, c'est une fille adorable, très sociable, c'est la meilleure amie de Lee et pour ton information elle est amoureuse de ton cousin !

- Ah oui ?

- Surprenant hein ?

Les deux amies rigolèrent.

- Pour finir, Naruto et Sasuke, les meilleurs amis du monde, ils sont comme des frères ! Tous deux, sont vraiment adorables et très gentils. Sasuke peur paraitre froid mais, il est gentil dans le fond. Quant à Naruto, c'est un vrai gamin parfois mais, il est aussi sociable que n'importe qui, si tu as besoin de lui, il est toujours le premier. Vraiment, c'est un très bon ami.

- …

Hinata eu un air triste.

- Ils sont tous l'air de si bien s'entendre, cela dois être dur de rentrer dans ce groupe…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sure que tu en feras partie… Aussi différents qu'ils peuvent tous être, ils sont très soudés et comme tu pourras le voir, c'est une classe qu'apprécient particulièrement tous nos professeurs…

- Oui…

Hinata les observa de loin, ils étaient tous ensemble à rigoler et chahuter. Elle sourit à cette image. Soudain, ses yeux restèrent figer sur Naruto, la description d'Hime était parfait le concernant, il dégageait énormément d'énergie et de gentillesse.

- Il te plait ?

- Qui ? Dit-elle devant rouge pivoine.

- Naruto, tu as les yeux fixait sur lui depuis tout à l'heure !

- Non, non… Je le regardais comme ça…

- Les yeux d'une fille ne mentent jamais… Tu le trouves mignon ?

- Hum… Oui, il est… Beau…

- Lui aussi plait à pas mal de fille, surtout depuis qu'il est devenu plus mature… En réalité, Sasuke et Naruto sont les coqueluches de ces dames…

Les deux cours suivant étaient histoire et géographie avec Mademoiselle, Kurenai Yûhi. Une jolie femme jeune également qui semblait très patiente et agréable.

Après trois heures dernières heures intense, la journée fut enfin terminée.

Hime et Hinata se quittèrent au portail. Un garçon attendait Hime en face, en effet, l'université se trouvé juste en face du lycée.

- C'est lui ?

- Oui… Enfin… Je dois te laisser ! A demain Hinata…

- A demain!

- Coucou grande sœur !

- Bonsoir Hanabi!

Sur le chemin les deux sœurs se racontèrent leur journée. Ravie l'une pour l'autre, qu'elle se soit fais des amies et une pour Hinata.

Celle-ci alla dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea dans son lit et repensa à cette première journée qui n'avait pas était de tout repos. L'année n'allait pas être simple mais, en tout cas elle était ravie de se faire une amie aussi vite.

CHEZ LES USHIWA : NEUF HEURES ET DEMI DU SOIR

- Comment ça c'est fini ?

- Ecoute Itachi, on a plus rien à se dire, c'est fini, c'est tout, c'est comme ça !

Sasuke écoutait sans vraiment écoutait la dispute depuis le canapé du salon.

- Je n'ai même pas droit à une explication !

- L'explication tu l'as dans ton sang, dans tes poumons, sur ta moto aussi !

- Quoi !

- Tes fréquentations, ce Pein, Hidan, Deidara, enfin c'est qui ces mecs ? Ils font peur à tout le monde, ils ont des têtes de droguer et ils puent l'alcool dix kilomètres !

- J'ai vingt ans et je veux profiter de la vie ! Ces mecs ne sont pas dangereux, ils sont spécial je te l'accorde mais, pas dangereux, arrêtes d'halluciner !

- De toute façon il n'y a pas que ça ! Je… Je ne ressens plus rien pour toi, voilà !

- Quoi du jour au lendemain !

- Non pas du jour au lendemain, mais tu ne remarques rien chez moi, je suis sur que tu ne connais même pas ma date d'anniversaire ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- Ca à de l'importance, oui, quand on est en couple ça a de l'importance !

- Bon, la tu y va fort, il y à des tas de chose que je connais de toi, des choses plus intime et plus importantes à savoir que ce petit détail !

- …

- Alors, tu vois ! Lui dit-il s'approchant d'elle, lui caressant la joue.

- Je ne tomberais pas dans ton jeu Itachi !

- Alors, casse-toi ! Barre toi de ma chambre, de toute façon les filles ce n'est pas ce qui manque !

- Tu as raison va dons t'amuser avec les filles de tes nouveaux potes !

Hime partit dans le salon, elle était calme et sereine, cela fais du bien de sortir tout ce que l'on pense parfois. Elle vit de la lumière dans le salon et décida de jeter un œil. Elle espérait que ce ne soit pas les parents d'Itachi qui soit encore debout.

- Tiens ? Tu ne dors pas encore ?

- Non…

- Je peux ?

- Oui…

Sasuke replia ses jambes sur lui-même et laissa de la place sur le canapé à Hime.

- Merci… Que regardes-tu ?

- Un film !

- Désolé, pour le bouquant !

- Ce n'est rien…

- … Et ton film, il parle de quoi ?

- C'est un film d'horreur coréen !

- Brr… Je déteste les films d'horreur…

- Je sais…

Sasuke rougit intérieurement, comment ça « il savait ». Hime sourit tendrement. Elle prit la même position que lui dans le canapé.

Sasuke la regarda, Hime était en pyjama, un pantalon trop ample pour elle et un débardeur blanc. Il la trouvait belle, Sasuke n'était le genre de garçon à avoir des sentiments mais, quand il apercevait Hime, sa tête ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensé à la place de son cœur. Il avait été subjugué par cette fille dès le premier jour, elle était bien différentes des filles comme Ino ou Sakura, même si dans le fond, il appréciait ses deux amies.

Elle dégageait quelque chose de spécial.

- Sasuke ?

- …

- J'espère que l'on restera ami tous les deux ? Même si tu ne le dis pas, je sais que tu as entendu que je quittais ton frère… Comme je sais que vous êtes proche…

- … Non… Ca ne change rien…

- Pff… Comme si ce n'étais pas important de connaitre la date d'anniversaire de sa petite-amie… Marmonna-t-elle…

Sasuke se concentra sur le film. Puis, dans un murmure il glissa ceci :

- Le vingt-cinq août…

Pas de réponse, il tourna la tête. Hime s'était endormit. Il était trop tard pour qu'elle rentre chez elle toute seule. Sasuke se leva, il prit Hime dans ses bras et la remis confortablement dans le canapé. Il alla chercher une couverture dans le placard et la posa doucement sur Hime…

Il la regarda un moment… Elle dormait profondément et respirer paisiblement.

- « Je ne suis qu'un imbécile… »

Sasuke alla dans sa chambre, dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La soirée de bienvenue…

Hinata fut réveillée par le bruit oppressant de son radio réveil qui affichait sept heures et demie. Encore à moitié endormit et n'ayant aucune envie de se lever, elle tenta désespérément d'éteindre ce son strident.

Elle se retourna dans son lit, en se demandant bien ce qui pouvait la motiver à se lever. Son premier jour de cours fut un peu calamiteux. Ses camarades de classe l'avaient à peine remarqué, elle avait eu la honte de sa vie en trébuchant et elle sentait par instinct que les trois filles soi-disant inséparables allaient lui mener la vie dure.

Cependant, il n'y avait pas eu que de mauvais côté. Elle s'était fait un amie, Hime, qui semblait vraiment gentille et… Il y'avait ce très beau jeune homme dans sa classe…. Naruto.

Sachant que d'ici trois quarts d'heures elle verrait celui qui fait battre son cœur, Hinata eu le courage de se lever. Une fois prête, elle prit son petit déjeuner en présence de sa petite sœur.

- Bonjour Hanabi ! Dit-elle, en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Bonjour Hina… Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui… Neji n'est pas là ?

- Non, il est parti en avance. Je crois qu'il n'a pas envie de se montrer avec nous…

- …

- Il est vraiment ridicule ! Monsieur passe son temps à faire des leçons de moral à tout le monde sur l'image de soi mais, il est le premier à s'en soucier.

- Oui… C'est vrai…

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour papa !

Hiashi embrassa Hanabi sur sa belle chevelure et il se contenta d'un bonjour de loin pour Hinata.

- Bonjour père !

Cette situation la rendait triste. Pourquoi était-il si froid envers elle, alors qu'il montrait tant d'admiration pour Neji, qui sans le dire, le considérait comme son fils ? Sans parler de toute l'attention envers Hanabi… Alors pourquoi installer une telle distance entre eux ?

- Je dois déjà partir, j'ai trois clients qui m'attendent !

Hiashi était promoteur immobilier.

- A ce soir…

Hime se réveilla et constata qu'elle ne se trouvait pas chez elle mais sur un canapé.

- Tiens, je ne me suis pas… Oh… Sasuke… Murmura-t-elle doucement.

Sentant une bonne odeur de café, elle se dirigea dans la cuisine et aperçue Madame Uchiwa.

- Bonjour…

- Bonjour Hime, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui…

- Je t'en prie installe-toi…

- Merci…

Elle se sentait gênée et quelque peu confuse, qu'après avoir larguée son fils ainé, elle profitait encore de la bonté de cette femme. Même si ils n'étaient restés ensemble que quelques mois, elle devait se montrer honnête et lui dire toute la vérité.

- Madame Uchiwa…

- Mikoto… Je préfère… Dit-elle en lui offrant un sourire chaleureux.

- Euh… Je suis… Heu… Itachi et moi…

- Je sais, Sasuke m'a tout expliqué ce matin…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui… Il t'apprécie beaucoup, tu sais…

- Je suis désolée… Murmura-t-elle, le rose aux joues

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas à l'être… Itachi et toi, vous vous êtes trompés, cela arrive… Vous êtes jeune et vous avez le temps pour trouver enfin la personne de votre vie…

Hime adorait cette femme qui était tellement attentionnée et affectueuse. Elle la considérait souvent comme sa propre mère. Elle lui avait tout confié dans sa relation avec son fils. Elle aussi avait remarqué qu'Itachi avait changé surtout depuis sa nouvelle fréquentation. Mais, Mikoto lui avait toujours dit que son histoire avec Itachi ne serait qu'éphémère. Sans lui donner les raisons, de ce sentiment, elle lui avait juste répondu : « J'espère qu'un jour tu écouteras… ».

- Merci… Merci de votre compréhension, vous allez me manquer…

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici… Pour tous…

Rougissante face à cette attention très chaleureuse, Sasuke fit son apparition.

- Tu es déjà prêt mon petit cœur !

- Maman ! Dit-il gêné !

- Rho, ne fais pas cette tête, Hime s'est que nous nous aimons très fort mon chéri.

- …

- Ah, ah, c'est trop mignon…

- Et bien on compte partir sans embrasser sa mère ?

- Maman, je t'en pris !

- Ah, la, la, il faut que je m'y fasse, je ne suis plus la seule femme de ta vie maintenant…

- A ce soir…Fit celui-ci, en quittant la maison, Hime à ses côtés.

- Ta mère est vraiment adorable…

- Je t'en pris ne parles à personne de cette scène plus que gênante…

- Ah, ah, cela casserait l'image du beau et ténébreux Sasuke !

- Exactement… Dit-il sérieusement.

- D'accord… Répondit-elle, quelque peu refroidit par sa réponse.

Sur le chemin qui les menait vers le lycée, les deux sœurs papotaient joyeusement. En route, Hanabi croisa une amie et décida de terminer le trajet avec elle.

- A plus tard Hinata ! Dit Hanabi souriante.

Lui faisant signe de la main, la jeune femme continua seule, sa route. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fut violemment percutée par quelqu'un, qui, dû au choc, fit tomber son sac et toutes ses affaires parterre.

- Rho, la, la, je suis maladroit ! Excuse-moi ! Retentit la voix d'un jeune homme.

- Mais, enfin, Naruto fais attention ! Dit Hime

- Je ne l'ai pas vu ! Tu n'as rien ? Demanda celui-ci, en aidant Hinata à se relever.

- Non, non… Rougit-elle, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Quel boulet ! Râla Sasuke, en ramassant les affaires de la jeune femme.

- Merci…

- Ouh… Je ne te savais pas si galant Sasuke !

Face à cette remarque, le jeune homme se mit à rougir intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être aimable quand Hime était près de lui. Tournant la tête, il continua à avancer, sans remarquer que son amie lui souriait tendrement.

- Je suis vraiment déso… Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut interpelé par Sakura.

- Salut ma belle !

- Bonjour ! Répondit celle-ci, en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue. Bonjour Sasuke ! Ajouta-t-elle plus mielleusement.

- Salut beau gosse ! Dit Ino à Sasuke.

- …

- Moi, je suis invisible ? Demanda Hime par ironie.

- Désolé ! Bonjour Hime. Répondit gentiment Ino.

Le groupe reprit la marche vers le lycée excepté Hime qui attendait son amie.

- Salut Hinata ! Tu vas bien ?

- Bonjour… Oui… Et toi ?

- Ca va ! Hier soir j'ai quitté mon petit-ami !

- Le frère de Sasuke c'est bien ça ?

- Oui… Itachi…

- …

- Tu as le droit de me demander pourquoi ! Fit-elle, en souriant face au silence de celle-ci.

- Oui… Pardon… Je ne veux pas être indiscrète c'est tout…

- Tu es vraiment trop mignonne… Tu sais Hinata, je n'ai pas réellement d'ami à qui je peux me confier… Mais avec toi c'est différent… Tu es une fille sincère et honnête…Maintenant, je comprendrais si tu refuses d'être cette personne… Fit-elle, d'une voix proche de la déception.

- Non ! J'accepte avec plaisir… Au contraire… Répliqua rapidement son amie, d'un ton joyeux. Merci pour tes compliments…

- Alors aujourd'hui nous sommes officiellement les meilleures amies du monde…

- Oui… Répondit celle-ci, en lui serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait.

Ravie de cette nouvelle amitié, les deux jeunes filles continuèrent leur conversation.

- Je vois… Cela faisait longtemps que vous étiez ensemble ?

- Non, seulement quelques mois…

- Vous aviez des sentiments ?

- Je crois que oui… Enfin, je ne sais pas… J'ai été égoïste en voulant me mettre en couple avec Itachi…

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

- Hum… Tout cela n'as pas d'importance finalement…

Le premier cours de la journée était consacré à l'anglais, suivit par l'histoire et la géographie. Après ces heures interminables, l'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin.

- Au fait, tu veux venir avec nous samedi soir ?

- Hum ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai tu n'es pas au courant. Tous les ans le lycée organise une fête pour la rentrée et pour la fin de l'année… Sauf que nous on ne va jamais à celle de la rentrée, trop ennuyeux, alors, on se fait une fête entre amis dans un parc tranquille.

- …

- Tu veux venir, cela te permettra de connaitre d'avantage les autres ?

- Oui… Oui… Pourquoi pas…

- Génial, tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser !

- …

Les filles allèrent s'aérer l'esprit dehors, elles croisèrent Ino et Sakura qui ne put s'empêcher de faire une réflexion.

- Tu as vu son look aujourd'hui… Ringard…

- C'est clair, c'est pour cacher ses formes improportionnelles…

Les deux amies rigolèrent.

- Ne fais pas attention à leur réflexion, elles sont jalouses !

- Jalouse ?

- Bah, tu es une fille très jolie beaucoup de garçon te regarde !

Hinata rougit, c'est alors, qu'elle repensa aux deux garçons d'hier qui avait dit d'elle qu'elle était bonne.

- Par contre, elles n'ont pas tout à fait tord ! Tu étais sublime hier habillé fashion, pourquoi porter des vêtements amples aujourd'hui ?

- Et bien… C'est la seule tenue que j'ai... Ma sœur me l'a offerte pour la rentrée, mais venant d'une école privée, ce genre de vêtement était interdit.

- Oui, je vois le genre. Bon écoute, je te propose une journée shopping samedi après-midi !

- Quoi ?

- Mais si on va bien s'amuser crois-moi et comme ça tu feras de l'effet à Naruto !

- Hein ? Dit-elle rougissante. Mais… Je…

- Arrête, j'ai bien vu qu'il te plaisait…

- Oui… Mais…

Hinata l'observa de loin. Il était en train de taquiner Sakura, il la tenait dans ses bras et lui faisait des chatouilles.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire… Naruto est accro à Sakura. Je ne vais pas te mentir c'est vrai… Cependant, Sakura se fou complètement de lui… Elle fait ça pour essayer de rendre jaloux Sasuke !

- Ca n'a pas l'air de fonctionner. Répondit son amie, en voyant le jeune homme allongé dans l'herbe fumant une cigarette.

- ….

- Hum… J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? Lui demanda-t-elle, surprise de la voir rire de bon cœur.

- Oui… La façon dont tu l'as dit… Mais, tu as raison, je pense aussi que Sasuke s'en fou !

Le reste de la journée se déroula assez vite. Hinata devenait de plus en plus proche d'Hime au fil du temps. Même si elle ne s'entendait pas encore avec le reste de la classe, elle ne perdait pas l'espoir d'y parvenir un jour.

La semaine se passa rapidement, entre les cours plus ou moins ennuyeux et les parties de rigolade entre filles. Le week end approchait à grand pas et Hinata commençait à stresser.

Le vendredi après midi, dans la salle de sport, Hime regardait son amie s'habiller nerveusement.

- Et bien ma belle qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu as l'aire nerveuse ?

- Je déteste le sport… Je suis très nul dans cette matière… Dans mon ancien lycée on n'en faisait jamais…

-Je vois ! Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sure que tu n'es pas si nul que ça !

- Bonjour à tous, je suis très heureux de vous revoir, j'espère que l'on va profiter de cette dernière année comme il se doit. Hum… Ou est la nouvelle ?

- Même nous on ne le sait pas ! Rigola Sakura sous entendant qu'Hinata était une fille effacée.

- C'est moi… Fit-elle, en rougissant.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Hinata Hyuga !

- Oh, tu es la sœur de Neji ?

- Non, ils sont juste cousin ! Ca se voit ! Répliqua Ino, en se marrant.

- Ca va les filles ! Enchanté Hinata, je suis Asuma Sarutobi, prof de sport ! Je suis heureux d'avoir une nouvelle recrue !

- …

- Bien ! Assez de blabla, nous allons commencer par des échauffements, puis nous allons nous mettre au hand ball !

- Oh, non, galère !

- Il va falloir courir ? Demanda énervé Choji

- Allez courage ! Ca va être sympa les gars ! Fit Lee, très motivé.

- Je suis contente de te voir sourire…

- Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil, les professeurs sont vraiment gentils !

- Oui… C'est vrai… Ils sont compréhensifs et si tu as le moindre souci tu peux compter sur eux crois-moi !

- …

- Bien, je vais désigner comme chef de groupe Ino et Sakura ! Vous allez choisir chacune par deux, les coéquipiers de votre choix !

- Je prends Sai et Temari ! Commença Sakura.

- Sasuke et Shikamaru !

Sakura fusilla Ino du regard et celle-ci lui tira la langue !

- Gaara et Naruto ! Continua celle-ci.

- Lee et Tenten !

- Hime, Shino !

- Kiba et Neji ! Termina Ino

- Non, ça craint, je ne veux pas Hinata, je te la laisse Ino!

- Pourquoi tu me laisses toujours les boulets ?

- Les filles ! Ca suffit ! Hinata tu peux choisir le groupe que tu souhaites.

- Heu oui…

Hinata comptait se rendre dans le groupe de Sakura là où était Hime quand, celle-ci la rejeta méchamment.

- Non, je ne te veux pas dans mon groupe dégage !

- Sakura !

- Quoi Monsieur, je dis ce que je pense !

- Bon, Hinata tu seras avec Ino !

- Merci Sakura !

- De rien ma chérie !

- Pff…

Peinée d'avoir été rejeté de la sorte, devant Hime et Naruto, des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues, lorsque l'un de ses camarades, Kiba, la réconforta.

- Ah, la, la ces deux là, elles ne changeront jamais ! Laisse couler Hinata, elles s'en prennent toujours aux nouvelles, surtout celles qui les rendent jalouses mais, dans le fond elles ne sont pas bien méchantes !

- Je vois… Murmura-t-elle, pas très convaincu par ses paroles.

- Hinata tu iras au but ! Lui lança d'une voix froide Sakura.

- Tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Temari

- Mais, oui, t'inquiète pas !

- Bien ! Commencez !

Ce fut le groupe de Sakura qui avait le ballon. Ino se mit devant elle pour l'empêcher d'avancer et lui dit.

- Surtout ne la rate pas !

- T'inquiète et toi non plus !

- Tu me connais !

Sakura passa son amie et tira de toutes ses forces sur Hinata. Celle-ci ayant peur du ballon le laissa rentrer.

- Un point pour l'équipe de Sakura !

- Bordel ! Tu dors ou quoi ! S'écria celle-ci.

- Dé… Désolé…

Durant le match elle passa son temps à s'acharner sur la pauvre Hinata, qui subissait les pires mots dès que celle-ci ratait la balle. Mais la méchanceté de Sakura alla au-delà des paroles blessantes. Elle jeta le ballon avec tant de forces dans le ventre d'Hinata, que celle-ci, en tomba de douleurs.

- Aie !

- Mais, t'es trop conne ! Fit Hime en courant vers son amie. Ca va ?

- Oui… Oui…

- Tu devrais changer de place !

- Non, non ça va…

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Demanda Sakura, en voyant ses yeux froids se poser sur elle.

- Crois moi tu devrais ! Répliqua-t-elle, en la défiant du regard.

- Pour qui tu te prends toi ?

- Moi, pour personne, il n'y a que la maturité qui nous sépare ma grande c'est tout !

- Espèce de… !

- Les filles ça suffit ! Sakura, tu te calmes !

- Oui Monsieur…

Mais, Sakura ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle continua son petit manège mais au moment de tirer sur Hinata, Sasuke se plaça devant la jeune femme et arrêta la balle avant que celle-ci n'atteigne sa cible.

- Tiens… Fit-il, en lui donnant le ballon.

- Merci…

- …

Le silence chez Sasuke était un bon signe. Hinata lança le ballon à Lee qui le passa à Sasuke, Hime se plaça devant lui.

- Merci… Sasuke…

- Pff… Les femmes…

- Quoi tu n'aimes pas les femmes ? Dit-elle ironiquement…

- Non ! Je n'aime qu'une femme…

- …

Le cœur d'Hime s'emballa et ses joues se teintèrent de rose. Profitant de son trouble, le jeune homme marqua un but. Cette scène n'échappa pas à Sakura qui jura de se venger.

Sai qui était au but lança le ballon à Shino, qui le passa à Gaara, qui l'envoya dans les mains de Naruto, qui, placé juste devant les buts, commença à dribler.

- Va s'y mon Naruto, tu es le meilleur ! Cria Sakura

Il était ravi de cette délicate attention à son égard.

- Achève-la ! Cria-t-elle de nouveau.

Naruto était heureux que Sakura lui porte de l'attention mais, à quel prix. Il regarda Hinata qui était morte de peur. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, alors, il tira dans le coin du but doucement et marqua le point. La jeune femme fut soulagée, pour une fois que c'était un ballon qu'elle affrontait et pas un canon. En allant rechercher la balle dans les filets, Hinata qui avait appréciait son geste, prit son courage à deux mains et le remercia.

- Merci…

- Je t'en pris ! Lui sourit-il compréhensif.

Cette scène non plus, Sakura ne l'oubliera pas. Asuma annonça que le score était serré et qu'il ne restait plus que deux minutes, avant la fin du match. Hors d'elle, elle monta au filet avec son équipe poussant même son équipier Gaara, pour passer devant tout le monde. La rage dans son corps, elle tira si violemment la balle, que celle-ci, cogna dans l'œil d'Hinata.

Asuma siffla la fin de la partie, sans remarquer la haine de Sakura. Heureuse, elle sauta dans les bras de Naruto qui la souleva dans les aires tout en lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

- Hinata ça va ? Demanda son amie, qui avait remarqué que cette garce n'y avait pas été de main morte.

Hinata n'en pouvait plus de cette méchanceté gratuite. Affaiblit par cette tristesse qu'elle ressentait au fond de son cœur, elle craqua.

- Tu es vraiment trop stupide, pauvre fille va ! S'énerva Hime en colère.

- Quoi encore ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Tu as fait exprès de lui tirer dessus !

Tout le monde vit qu'Hinata était à genoux et se tenait l'œil. Asuma alla la voir.

- Shikamaru, va me chercher la boite de secours !

- Oui !

- N'importe quoi !

- Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Durant tout le match tu l'as prise pour cible !

- Tu hallucine toi !

- Bah, voyons, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sakura ? Tu es jalouse ? Tu as un problème d'infériorité ?

- Tu vas te calmer de suite ma grande ! Sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu es capable de faire à part rabaisser les gens à ta propre petitesse ?

- Oh, Hime ne va pas trop loin dans tes mots s'il te plait… Dit Calmement Naruto.

- Toi ça va, arrête de toujours la défendre !

- Je ne défends personne mais cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver ! Elle ne l'a peut-être pas fait exprès !

- Ca suffit, tout le monde dans les vestiaires et en silence ! Hinata passe toi de l'eau très fraiche tous les soirs sur l'œil et achète toi cette crème pour estomper le bleu d'accord… Lui dit doucement Asuma…

- Oui… Merci…

- Je t'en prie !

Les filles se changèrent dans les vestiaires. Les garçons en firent de même et si la tension était palpable chez les filles, les garçons eux, discutèrent.

- Waouh, on voit toujours qui a la côte hein Sasuke ! Le taquina Kiba

- Je m'en fou !

- Ah, ah, en tout cas vous êtes en compétition maintenant tous les deux ! Dit Lee

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je crois que Sakura ne sait plus sur quel pied danser ! Naruto ou Sasuke, Sasuke ou Naruto ?

- Pff… N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas bête je sais que Sakura est à fond sur Sasuke !

- Non, elle te chercher aussi ! Dit Kiba

- Si elle me cherche elle va me trouver crois moi !

Les garçons sifflèrent.

- Ca va vous savez tous que je l'adore depuis longtemps ! Fit-il, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- En tout cas, il y en a une que je plains c'est Hinata ! Répliqua Kiba

- Les filles ne lui font pas de cadeau c'est sur ! Ajouta Shino

- Oui… Elles vont même un peu loin je trouve… Dit Gaara.

- Ce n'est pas faux… Vous avez vu sa tronche la pauvre… Sakura ne l'a pas raté ! Remarqua Sai

- Oups, c'est vrai que Neji est son cousin, ils doivent être proches ! Retentit la voix de Kiba qui vit le jeune homme quitter les vestiaires.

- Si on ne peut plus dire ce qu'on pense ! Fit Lee

- Ouais ! Hinata avec son œil de navet ! Lança méchamment Sai, faisant rire ses amis, excepté Naruto qui eu un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

En parlant d'elle, il remarqua celle-ci par la fenêtre, qui affichait un air triste et abattu. Il eu de la peine pour elle, la pauvre avait l'air très gentille et amicale, bien qu'un peu trop timide. Mais après tout qui ne le serait pas en tant que nouvelle venue, dans un groupe déjà bien solidaire ?

- Qu'elle bande de sale garce !

- …

- Ca va toi ?

- Bof…

- Je suis vraiment remontée contre ces garces ! En plus personne ne daigne intervenir ! Ca me dégoûte !

- Kiba, pense que c'est parce qu'elles sont jalouses de moi !

- Mais, bien sur !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ces filles ont le cerveau en forme de melon ! Elles se trouvent irrésistibles et intouchables parce que tout le monde ou presque leur mange dans la main !

- Mais, je ne veux en aucun cas leur faire de l'ombre…

- Je sais… Mais, elles sont comme ça…

- Tiens, je te donne mon numéro ! Fit-elle, en arrivant devant chez son amie.

- Merci… Murmura-t-elle, en lui offrant le sien.

- Demain, je t'appelle dès que je suis prête et on file faire les magasins !

- D'accord…

- A demain ma belle !

- A demain…

Pénétrant chez elle, la jeune fille découvrit son père installé confortablement dans le salon.

- Bonsoir Hinata…

- Bonsoir père…

- Mais, que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Oh, rien, une maladresse en sport…

- …

- Père, puis-je sortir demain soir ?

- Pour aller où ?

- Une fête pour la rentrée scolaire…

- Oui bien sur !

- Merci !

- Hinata ? Interpella son père, alors que celle-ci quittait la pièce.

- Oui ?

- Les blessures, les coups, les mots, le fait de tomber, ce n'est rien… L'importance c'est de se relever et de continuer à avancer…

C'était la première fois que son père la réconfortait. Hinata fut touchée au plus profond de son cœur. Elle en était émue jusqu'aux larmes.

-Merci… Papa… Fit-elle d'une voix douce, avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

- Papa ? « J'aime bien » Pensa t-il, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, après une bonne douche qui lui fit un bien fou, la jeune femme alla dans la cuisine et se retrouva seule face à sa gouvernante, Olga.

- Tout le monde est déjà parti ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise par le silence.

- Oui, mademoiselle, mais, il est plus de dix heures du matin.

- Quoi ? Rougit-elle, intriguée que son père n'ai rient dit.

- Votre père est parti en ville avec des collègues, Neji est sorti et votre sœur est chez une amie.

- Bien…

Après avoir pris son petit déjeuné, fait ses devoirs et grignoter un petit quelque chose, la jeune femme s'installa dans le canapé et lu un livre. Vers trois heures, son portable sonna.

- Allo ?

- Bonjour ma belle ? Tu vas bien ?

- Ah, bonjour Hime ! Oui, je vais bien et toi ?

- Très bien, tu es prête pour notre journée shopping ?

- Bien sur, je te rejoins directement là-bas ?

- Oui, je suis presque arrivée, je t'attends dans le hall !

- Ok ! A tout de suite !

Informant sa gouvernante qu'elle sortait, Hinata pris le bus, jusqu'au centre ville. Elle pénétra dans le grand centre commercial et partit à la rencontre d'Hime.

Une fois trouvée, elle resta ébahit devant la beauté de celle-ci. Hime portait un magnifique ensemble, son visage était légèrement maquillé et ses cheveux étaient lisses et soyeux,

- J'ai quelque chose qui ne vas pas ?

- Non, non… Rougit-elle. Je te trouve très jolie…

-Ah merci… Mais je trouve que tu es toi aussi, une jolie jeune fille.

- Mouais…

- Allez ! On va te trouver des vêtements sublimes qui t'avantagerons et qui rendront fou les garçons !

- Mais, je ne veux pas aguicher non plus !

- Tu me fais rire, tu es timide c'est vrai, mais au fond, tu es une fille super décoincée ! Fit-elle, surprise par le vocabulaire employé par son amie.

- Oui…

Morte de rire, Hime attrapa le bras d'Hinata et la traina dans les magasins. Elles firent tourner en bourriques les vendeurs, essayant différents vêtements de tous styles. Les filles s'amusaient comme des petites folles. Après trois heures intensifs de shopping, elles prirent une boisson et s'installèrent à une table.

- Rho la, la, je me suis ruinée !

- Je ne trouve pas moi ! Cinq pantalons, six hauts, deux jupes et une robe c'est raisonnable pour une fille !

Les deux amies pouffèrent de rire.

- Père va me tuer !

- Père ?

- Oui… Euh… Disons que j'entretiens des relations plutôt distantes avec lui depuis le décès de ma mère…

- Oh, je ne savais pas…

- Elle était belle, gentille, douce, pleine de vie… Mon père en était fou… Et puis… Un jour de pluie, j'ai traversé la route sans faire attention… Elle s'est jetée sur moi pour me protéger… Fit-elle, des larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues. C'est… C'est… De ma faute… C'est pour ça que mon père me déteste...

Peinée pour son amie, elle prit Hinata dans ses bras, afin de tenter de la réconforter. La pauvre avait dû traverser des épreuves bien difficiles dans sa vie de petite fille et se répercutait sur sa vie d'adolescente… Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi elle était si renfermée, si timide, si pudique et qu'elle manquait de confiance en elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas… Ton père ne te déteste en rien… Je pense qu'il est envahit par le souvenir de ta mère et que cela le rend triste car tu dois surement beaucoup lui ressembler… C'est pour cela qu'il installe une distance avec toi…

- …

- Un parent ne peut haïr son enfant… Et vise versa…

- …

- Hinata, il faut que tu te lâche, je sais bien que tu te sens responsable de l'absence de ta mère… Mais, sache qu'elle a agit par instinct, car elle t'aimait, et t'aime toujours. De l'étoile scintillante qu'elle est désormais, elle voudrait voir sa fille épanouie et heureuse… Profitant de son adolescence comme tous…

La jeune fille fut énormément touchée par les paroles de son amie. Sa disparition lui pesait mais, il fallait qu'elle continue à vivre, vivre pour sa mère.

- Merci… Personne ne m'avait jamais dit ces mots que j'attendais…

- Je t'en prie, une amie ça sert à ça ! Lui sourit-elle.

- Tu es tellement mûre pour ton âge…

- Les aléas de la vie…

- Oui… Heu… Dis… J'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes chez moi, afin de m'aider à choisir une tenue…

- D'accord, je passe me changer et je te rejoins sur le champ !

- Entendu !

Hime rentra chez elle, se doucha et s'habilla. Elle enfila un slim noir, un top couleur chocolat et des escarpins de la même couleur. Elle laissa ses cheveux brun détachés et lisses. Elle prit une veste légère et partit en direction de chez Hinata.

- Je suis rentrée ! Lança joyeusement Hinata

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle, je vais vous débarrasser.

- Non laisse Olga, je vais me débrouiller… Merci…

- Tu as l'air en pleine forme Hinata. Fit Hiashi.

- Oui, j'ai fais les magasins avec une amie, cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien…

- Les magasins ?

- Oui… Rougit-elle.

- Je vois ça par rapport à tes nombreux paquets !

- Hum… Rougit-elle de nouveau.

- Je suis ravi que tu ais passé une bonne journée !

- Merci… Père... Il faut que j'aille me préparer, une amie va venir me chercher et je dois me dépêcher.

- Bien !

- Vous êtes ravie n'est-ce pas ?

- … Hiashi ne dit rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune demoiselle sonna à la porte.

- Oui ?

- Bonjour, je suis Hime, une amie d'Hinata.

- Ah oui ! Je vous ouvre Mademoiselle !

- Merci !

Elle pénétra dans l'immense demeure et fut subjuguée par la beauté de celle ci. Avançant jusqu'au salon, elle vit le père de son amie assis dans le canapé.

- Bonjour Monsieur..

- Bonjour… Vous êtes Hime ?

- Oui…

- Merci… De vous occupez de ma fille, mais, je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne une charge pour vous !

Hinata ayant entendu l'interphone, descendit rejoindre son amie. Cependant, elle stoppa dans les escaliers en entendant son père parler.

- Votre fille n'est pas une charge, je l'apprécie sincèrement, c'est une fille gentille, douce, adorable et très amicale…

- Hinata ?

- Oui… Hinata ! Votre fille Monsieur !

- Hime ? Intervint celle-ci !

- Salut !

- Bien, je vous laisse, bonne soirée, j'ai moi-même un diner d'affaire, alors, a demain…

- A demain père…

Hime monta à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre d'Hinata. Celle-ci était très grande et conviviale.

- Tu es jolie…

- Merci ! Dit-elle fièrement en se tournant sur elle-même, tout en lui offrant un petit clin d'œil.

- Hum… Je mets quoi pour ce soir ?

- Alors… Je te vois bien dans, le slim jean noir, avec un débardeur blanc et par-dessus le boléro stylé costume, noir. Et tes nouveaux escarpins.

- Oui…

La jeune femme se changea rapidement et son amie fut admirative devant sa beauté.

- Quoi, je suis ridicule ? Demanda-t-elle, devant le rire nerveux de sa copine.

- Non, je ris car Ino et Sakura font faire une syncope, tu es trop canon comme ça !

- Arrête ne te moque pas…

- Hinata tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ?

Intriguée, elle s'avança vers celui-ci et resta bouche bée devant l'image de son reflet. Ces vêtements la mettaient vraiment en valeur.

- Bien, tu vas laisser tes longs cheveux détachés, car ils sont beaux ainsi. Et je vais te maquiller légèrement.

- Hum…

- Fais-moi confiance…

Hime mit du phare à paupière couleur crème sur les yeux d'Hinata, rajoutant un fin trait de liner noir, du mascara pour relever ses sourcils et pour finir du crayon noir, pour faire ressortir ses yeux bleu pâle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune fille se trouva belle.

- Alors ?

- Merci… Vraiment…

- Tu es déjà très belle naturellement, alors avec un peu d'artifice ça fait encore plus sexy !

- Sexy ? Rougit Hinata… Tu y vas fort…

- On verra ça une fois arrivé ! En tout cas si Naruto n'est pas hypnotisé avec ça, c'est que c'est un abruti !

- Mais… Je ?

- Quoi, il ne te plait plu ?

- Si… Mais…

- Bon, allez, on y va !

Le groupe s'était donné rendez-vous dans les bois sur un air de pique-nique. Ino et Sakura préparaient tout, apéro, grillade et musique.

- Dis-moi Sakura, tu ne serais pas en conflit par hasard ?

- Comment ça ?

- Naruto ou Sasuke ? Sasuke ou Naruto ?

- Arrête, tu sais très bien que je suis amoureuse de Sasuke !

- Alors, c'est quoi le jeu que tu fais avec Naruto ?

- Quel jeu ?

- Lui sauter dans les bras, l'embrasser, lui susurrer à l'oreille !

- J'n'ai pas fais ça !

- Non mais cela ne serait tarder !

- C'est vrai, je ressens peut-être un petit truc pour Naruto !

- Tu ne voudrais pas le beurre et l'argent du beurre par hasard ?

- …

- Tu veux rendre Sasuke jaloux en te collant à Naruto ?

Sakura fuit la conversation et s'occupa à faire autre chose. Seulement, Ino ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

- Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts…

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et que tu joues à un jeu dangereux…

- Tu t'inquiète pour Naruto toi maintenant ?

- C'est mon ami et puis ne me dis pas que cela t'amuse de jouer avec ses sentiments ?

- Il n'est pas bête tu sais, il me l'a déjà dit… Mais, tu as raison, c'est vrai que les deux m'attirent…

Ino la regarda froidement.

- Ecoute on est jeune, je veux profiter de mon adolescence, ce n'est pas à trente ans que je pourrais prendre ma vie en main !

- C'est toi qui vois, mais, ne viens pas te plaindre après !

- Ino !

- Quoi ?

- On est toujours amie ?

- Bien sur idiote, je serais toujours là pour toi, tu le sais bien…

- Merci…

Elles se prirent dans les bras.

- Oh, comme c'est mignon, vous virez de bord les filles ? Dit Temari

- Waouh, tu es… Sexy ! Siffla Ino

- Merci. Temari portait un mini short en jean et un top sans brettelle de la même couleur, avec une veste blanche.

- C'est pour Shikamaru tout ça ?

- Oui, je l'attaque ce soir !

- Ah oui ? Sérieux ?

- J'en est marre, ça fait deux ans qu'on se tourne autour, je ne vais pas attendre la fin de l'université.

- Oui ! Ce n'est pas bête vu comme ça ! Dit Sakura

- Vous aussi vous êtes sexy !

- Merci ! Les deux jeunes filles prirent la pause.

Ino était en robe rose, ses très longs cheveux blond attachés en queue de cheval comme à son habitude. Sakura avait une jupe courte écossaise avec une chemise blanche.

- Alors Sakura, tu t'attaques auquel ce soir ? Demanda Temari

- Mais, c'est un complot ou quoi ?

- Je t'avais bien dis que tout le monde avait cerné ton manège…

- Je vais draguer Sasuke bien sûr, c'est lui que j'aime…

- Et toi Ino ?

- Vu que Sasuke et Naruto sont dans le collimateur de mademoiselle Haruno ! Je suis assez attiré par Sai alors, on verra !

- En tout cas, je vous souhaite bien du courage, car Sai est plutôt distant question fille et ma pauvre Sakura tu as du souci à te faire avec Sasuke !

- Pourquoi, bon, d'accord on sait tous que Sasuke est loin d'être le dragueur le plus direct mais quand même, il n'as pas un cœur de pierre non plu !

- Je ne parle pas de ça…

- De quoi alors ?

- Tu verras !

Les garçons commencèrent peu à peu à arriver. Sasuke et Naruto furent les derniers garçons. Tous deux portaient un jean, avec une chemise à manche longue mais remontée sur le bras, celle-ci, entrouverte sur leur torse, celle de Sasuke noir, celle de Naruto blanche.

- Quels beaux gosses on a ce soir ! Hua Ino

- Et les autres, c'est de la merde ?

- Tu es jaloux Shika !

- T'en fais pas, tu es très séduisant mon chou ! Lui dit Temari suivi d'un bisou invisible. Celui-ci sourit.

- Tu es très beau Sasuke… Murmura Sakura tout bas à son oreille, pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre.

- Merci…

- Et moi ? Demanda-t-elle, attendant un compliment de sa part.

- Pas mal !

- Hum… Merci… Soupira-t-elle, déçue par sa réponse.

Naruto l'attrapa par les hanches et la fit basculer en arrière tout en la tenant sur son bras musclé.

- Moi je te trouve belle, belle, belle !

- Merci… Rigola celle-ci.

- Je préfère quand tu souris… Dit-il d'un ton charmeur, ce qui ne laissa pas insensible Sakura. Naruto la releva et la laissa s'assoir.

Hime et Hinata arrivèrent.

- Dit donc tu as un sacré bleu ma belle au coin de l'œil…

- T'en fais pas, j'ai mis de la crème avant de partir, cela va s'estomper au bout de deux, trois jours.

- Oui… Salut tout le monde !

- Salut ! Ca va ? Demanda Kiba.

- Oui… Hime s'assit en face de Sasuke et à côté de Sai.

- Assit toi Hinata on ne va pas te bouffer ! Dit Temari

- Hum…

- Met toi à côté de Sasuke ma belle.

Sakura à la gauche de Sasuke le coller déjà bien assez. Ils étaient tous assis, sur une table de pique-nique en bois, la table remplie d'apéro et de petite douceur.

- Bon, tu veux boire quoi Hinata ? Il y a Malibu, Manzana, vodka et whisky. Demanda Kiba.

- Je ne bois pas d'alcool…

- Cela ne m'aurait pas étonné ! Dit Ino

- C'est bon, cela ne va pas te tuer et puis, Neji ne regarde pas !

- La ferme !

- Allez, jus d'orange, Manzana !

- Non, vraiment, je…

- Allez…

- Non, je…

- Arrête Kiba, ne la force pas… Dit Shino

- Bla, bla, goûte moi ça !

Sentant cet étrange liquide, la jeune femme, qui, malgré son envie de refuser, préféra tenter le coup afin de ne pas paraître idiote face à tous ces regards braqués sur elle.

- Tu n'es pas obligé Hinata… Dit son amie, inquiète.

- Je sais… Je vais quand même y goûter…

Prenant une petite gorgée, afin de goûter à cet arôme, elle toussota lorsque ce liquide pénétra sa gorge. Dans un premier temps, cet alcool lui réchauffait les entrailles, mais très vite une sensation de brûlure lui broya l'estomac, ce qui la fit recracher devant le fou rire de ses camardes

- Oh non mais, j'hallucine tu es trop toi ! Se moqua Sai

- C'est bon les gars ! Intervient son amie, en lui servant un verre de jus d'orange.

Délicatement, Sasuke lui tapota le dos, puis tendrement le lui frotta. Folle de rage devant cette scène, Sakura lui ôta sa main furieusement.

- Ca va elle ne va mourir !

- …

- Oh, j'en connais une qui est jalouse ! Dit Lee

- Ca va !

Sasuke ne dit rien à sa grande habitude.

- Tiens boit ça Hinata…

- Merci…

- Bon Hime… Tu veux quoi ?

- Du jus d'ananas, tu sais bien que je ne bois pas d'alcool !

- Rho ! Vous n'êtes pas marrantes les filles !

Trinquant à cette soirée, les jeunes gens préparaient les grillades, tout en discutant de tout et de rien, dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Hinata se sentait vraiment de trop, elle ne participait à aucune conversation, Hime lui parlait un petit peu, mais celle-ci était toujours interpellée par un de ses amis. Ils avaient l'air tous si proche.

Lee, Tenten et Neji allèrent discuter d'un côté tandis que Temari et Shikamaru s'absentèrent un moment. Le reste des garçons parlaient et rigolaient comme des fous entre eux. Hime resta un instant avec Hinata. Sakura, Ino, ainsi que Naruto et Sasuke étaient ensemble.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Si…

- Tu as une petite mine pourtant ?

- Je me sens de trop ici… Personne ne me parle ou s'intéresse à moi… Ils ne m'accepteront jamais…

- C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas très amicale sur ce coup la ! Mais, je pense sincèrement que ce n'est qu'une question de temps…

- Si tu le dis…

- Hime amène toi, on bloque sur un truc concernant l'histoire, je suis sure que j'ai raison ! Cria Kiba

- J'arrive ! Excuse-moi…

- Je t'en prie…

Rejoignant le groupe de Kiba, la jeune femme s'installa sur un tronc d'arbre et discutait tranquillement avec Sai. Sasuke qui observait la scène de loin, ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouillonner de jalousie… Il avait les membres de son corps qui se contractaient. Une envie folle de frapper ce con de Sai le démangeait, surtout que celui-ci était bien tactile avec Hime. Lui en voulant de se laisser faire, il accepta l'invitation de Sakura. Les voyant partir tous les deux, la jeune femme fut quelque peu peinée mais, après tout cela ne l'étonnait pas non plus. Elle ignora donc la scène en discutant à nouveau avec ses amis.

Ino alla rejoindre le groupe de Tenten. Naruto resta donc seul. Hinata qui passait une mauvaise soirée, dû au faite que personne ne venait lui parler, se recroquevilla sur elle-même, l'âme en peine. Attristée de constater qu'aucun de ses camarades ne semblaient s'intéresser à elle, des larmes se mirent à couler lentement sur ses joues, blanchit par la tristesse.

Naruto qui observait la jeune femme, constata qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de la contempler. Il la trouvait vraiment très belle, surtout vêtu de cette manière. Ressentant de la peine pour elle, il décida d'aller la rejoindre, un verre à la main.

- Je peux m'assoir ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant à califourchon sur le banc.

- Oui…

- Tu pleures ?

- Non, non ce n'est rien, la fatigue…

- Tu n'as pas l'air de t'amuser ici ?

- …

La jeune femme était très heureuse de voir celui qui faisait battre son cœur, venir lui tenir compagnie. Mais sa timidité maladive l'empêchait d'être elle-même. Et voir Naruto de si près, la fit rougir.

- Tu es vraiment trop timide… On n'a pas l'habitude, tu sais… On est tous très extravertis et aucun de nous ne rougit quand on lui parle… Dit-il en souriant.

Mais, Hinata fut attristé par ces propos et Naruto s'en rendu compte.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, tu as l'aire très gentille, ouverte d'esprit et amicale… Ne penses pas que je trouve cela bizarre ou nul…. Au contraire, c'est rare chez les filles de maintenant… Je trouve ça même plutôt mignon, tes joues qui rosissent quand je te parle. Rigola t-il tendrement.

Relevant doucement la tête, Naruto put enfin admirer son visage. Malgré ses rougeurs sur ses joues il remarqua l'affreux bleu que lui avait fait Sakura au coin de l'œil.

- Aie, elle ne t'a pas loupé… Dit-il en lui caressant le visage.

A ce contact, un frisson traversa le corps d'Hinata et étrangement le jeune homme ressentit la même sensation.

- …

- Je ne sais pas si cela te rassures mais, on est désagréable qu'avec les gens que l'on jalouse…

- …

- Je pense qu'elle te trouve trop belle, trop simple, trop gentille…

- Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qui plait aux garçons d'aujourd'hui…

- A moi si… Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Merci…

- Sinon… Tu as des passions ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Il n'y a rien que tu aimes faire de particulier ?

- Hum… Si mais, ceux sont des choses banales…

- Comme ?

- Hum… Hinata rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle adressait un mot à Naruto. Lire, écouter de la musique, me balader, rester à un endroit… et juste profiter de la tranquillité, de l'air frais… Ca vide l'esprit…

- …

- Pardon, c'est ridicule… Les jeunes ne font pas ce genre de chose je le sais bien…

- Ah, ah, non, c'est sur, c'est différent de ce que je fais de mes journées, mais…

- …

- Je suis un garçon qui aime bouger, je ne suis pratiquement jamais chez moi, j'aime me balader aussi, j'aime profiter de mes journées, rire, découvrir… J'adorais voyager…

- Tu irais où ?

- Partout, je me fiche de l'endroit en réalité… Tant que j'y suis bien… La Californie, la France, l'Italie, la Chine… Partout…

Hinata sourit, Naruto était très gentil, il était ambitieux et avait des objectifs dans la vie. C'était quelqu'un de bien et de simple lui aussi.

- Quoi, tu trouves cela idiot…

- Oh non ! Au contraire…Sourit-elle gênée

Décidemment cette fille n'était pas comme les autres… Elle était calme, dotée d'une voix douce et apaisante. C'était très agréable de parler avec elle. Au moins, elle savait écouter et ne se moquait pas comme Ino.

Sakura avait emmené à part Sasuke afin, de le draguer un peu.

- Tu es très beau Sasuke…

- Merci…

- On pourrait sortir un de ces week-ends, tous les deux… On pourrait se balader, aller au cinéma et manger quelque chose…

- Ouais…

- Ca ne t'intéresse pas ce que je te dis ?

- Si… Mais, je n'ai pas la tête à ça…

- Tu sais, si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler…

- …

- Sasuke… Je suis sincère avec toi… Pourquoi tu es toujours froid avec moi ?

- Désolé… Bon, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

- Non, je voulais juste rester auprès de toi… Dit-elle se collant à son bras.

Plus loin Shikamaru était allongé sur l'herbe en compagnie de Temari. Il regardait les étoiles fumant une cigarette, elle, la tête sur son ventre.

- On devrait leur dire quand même…

- Galère ! On est bien comme ça, je n'ai pas envie que tes deux copines nous harcèlent tous les cinq minutes… Fit-il en imitant Ino et Sakura, la faisant pouffer de rire.

- Arrête, ce n'est pas gentil ! Sourit-elle.

Shikamaru lui papouilla les cheveux tout en la regardant tendrement. Trop de temps s'était écoulés avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble.

- J'ai dis aux filles tout à l'heure que je ferais tout pour te draguer ce soir !

- Ah oui ?

- Que je te sortirais le grand jeu ! Dit-elle en rigolant, se relevant pour regarder son chéri dans les yeux…

- Ca marche toujours…

- Quoi ?

- Le grand jeu que tu m'as fais, il marche chaque jour sur moi…

Temari rougit. Ecrasant sa cigarette par terre, il posa sa main sur son visage et la ramena vers lui.

- Au fait, j'ai oublié, tu es très belle ce soir…

Et pour appuyer ses dires il l'embrassa tendrement. Temari avait le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle était tellement heureuse avec lui. Emportée par le bonheur, elle s'allongea entièrement sur lui et ne cessa de l'embrasser.

- On va rejoindre les autres ? Dit Sasuke

- Déjà !

- Oui…

- Très bien…

En revenant, Sakura pu voir que le jeune homme discutait avec Hinata. Folle de jalousie, elle alla les interrompre. Elle se mit dos à Naruto et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Hum… Lâcha-t-il, en sortant de sa rêverie.

- Je te sauve de l'ennui mon beau…

- Non…

- Arrête d'être trop gentil Naruto, cela te perdra… Tu viens… Je veux être avec toi…

- Je pensais que c'était avec Sasuke que tu voulais être ! Dit-il subitement.

Cette phrase la vexa à un tel point, qu'elle tourna les talons. Regrettant sur le champ, il s'en alla la rejoindre sans un mot et sans un regard pour Hinata.

Sasuke s'alluma une cigarette.

- Tu fumes toi maintenant ? Demanda Hime.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Dit-il détacher.

- Ok, bon Hinata, tu veux rentrer ?

- Oui, je veux bien…

- Vous ne restez pas pour le désert ? Demanda Tenten

- Non, je crois que l'on est de trop ! Dit Hime en regardant Sasuke

- Hum… Merci pour la soirée… Dit Hinata

Sur le chemin, Hinata proposa à Hime de dormir chez elle.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui… Je ne suis pas très rassurée de te voir rentrer toute seule…

- Tu es gentille… J'accepte avec plaisir…

Une fois dans sa chambre Hinata prêta un pyjama à Hime. Puis, elle installa un matelas à côté de son lit.

- Alors ? Avec Naruto ?

- Hum… On a… Juste discuté…

- J'ai vu ça… Mais, vous avez parlé de quoi ?

- Il m'a demandé quelles étaient mes passions, ce à quoi je m'intéressais… Naruto est un garçon vraiment très gentil

- Je te l'avais bien dit !

- Oui…

- Il te plait…

- Je crois oui, il s'est excusé du comportement de Sakura, il m'a même caressé l'œil, à ce moment j'ai sentit un frisson… C'était unique…

- Et bien tu as l'air tellement passionné quand, tu parles de lui.

- Hummm…. Fit-elle honteuse, en se cachant sous sa couette.

- Tu es trop mignonne…

- Il… Enfin, je crois, que… que…

- Que tu es son genre de fille ?

- Oui… Répondit-elle, rouge pivoine.

- Je le savais déjà, Naruto, est quelqu'un de calme dans le fond, il aime se poser, s'aventurer, marcher pendant des heures, il ne se prend pas la tête… Je ne le vois pas avec une fille comme Sakura, ils sont trop différent… Et puis, la façon qu'elle a de se servir de lui… Ca m'écœure !

- Tu dis tout cela… Mais, Naruto semble quand même amoureux d'elle…

- Oui… Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore…

- Oui…

- Remarques, après tout, je ne suis pas si différente d'elle…

- Tu ne serais pas amoureuse de Sasuke par hasard ?

Hime rougit et tourna le dos à Hinata.

- Non, l'homme de ma vie, je te le présenterais demain…

- Ah ?

- Allez ! Bonne nuit Hinata !

- Bonne nuit Hime !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : « Un jour tu seras grande… »**_

Hinata se réveilla de bonne humeur. Elle avait passé une excellente soirée. Elle avait eu la joie de parler avec Naruto. C'était un garçon formidable qu'elle appréciait énormément. Voyant son amie dormir profondément, elle se leva sans faire de bruit afin de lui préparer un délicieux petit déjeuné.

Une fois la tâche accomplit, elle regagna sa chambre afin de réveiller la belle endormit.

- Hime ! Hime réveille toi…

- Mmh...

- Hime, c'est l'heure…

- Quoi ? Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-elle affolée.

- Calme-toi, il n'est que neuf heures du matin…

- Ouf…

- Tu dois faire quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui ?

- Oui… Je te l'ai dit hier soir, je vais te présenter l'homme de ma vie…

Hinata était intriguée par les paroles de son amie. Ayant rompu avec Itachi et sachant qu'elle avait le béguin pour Sasuke, elle se posait d'énorme question sur ce soit disant homme de sa vie. Malheureusement, son amie resta muette tout le long du repas. Enfin terminé, les deux jeunes filles mirent leur manteau et prirent la direction de la gare de Shinjuku.

- Que vient- on faire ici ?

- Il ne va pas tarder…

Soudain, un petit garçon se mit à courir en direction d'Hime et d'Hinata. Il était petit, environ cinq ans, il avait les yeux bleus très clairs et il avait les cheveux blond cendré. Il sauta dans les bras d'Hime en s'extasiant de joie.

- Maman...

- Maman… Répéta celle-ci dans un souffle.

- Salut mon ange…. Fit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Hinata… Laisse-moi te présenter l'homme de ma vie…mon fils, Dimitri… Dit bonjour à Hinata Dimitri…

- Bonjour mademoiselle !

- Bon…Bonjour… Bredouilla la jeune femme.

- Salut !

- Ah Reiji ! Alors, mon petit chéri à été sage ?

- Adorable mais, je te signale que ce petit bonhomme commence à devenir un sacré voyou !

- Ce n'est même pas vrai… Répliqua le garçon, en tirant la langue à son oncle. Maman j'ai plein de chose à te raconter…

- Vraiment mon chéri ? Ah au faite Hinata je te présente mon grand frère Reiji !

- Bonjour…

- Enchanté jolie demoiselle…

- Charmeur !

- Ah, ah, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Fit-il, en embrassant sa sœur. Bon allez moi j'y vais ! Passez une bonne journée…

Après le départ du jeune homme, les deux amies s'installèrent à une terrasse de café, tandis que Dimitri jouait dans l'air de jeu juste en face.

- Tu es surprise ?

- Hum oui…

- Je te rassure, Dimitri n'est pas le fils de Naruto, malgré qu'il soit blond aux yeux bleus… Dit Hime pour la taquiner.

- Mais ? Non ?

Les deux amies rigolèrent.

- Non… En réalité, je ne sais pas qui est son père… Quand j'étais jeune, j'étais naïve et insouciante… Je suis allée à une fête organisée par des amis, j'ai bu et j'ai donné ma virginité à n'importe qui…

- …

- Je n'avais que treize ans et je ne prenais pas encore de contraceptif… J'étais une sacrée idiote à cet âge là !

- C'est pour ça que tu as l'air aussi mûr pour ton âge ?

- Oui, avoir mon fils, m'a fais prendre conscience que la vie n'était pas un délire en jouant avec les interdits, mais plutôt de profiter de nos rêves et de nos envies…

- …

- C'est important la première fois pour une femme et pourtant moi j'ai donné ma virginité à un inconnu …

- Hum…

- Mais, finalement je ne regrette rien… Car je n'aurais pas eu mon fils…

- C'est vrai… Mais, dis moi comment fais tu pour t'en sortir ?

- Je travaille pendant les vacances scolaires ! Sinon, j'ai des aides d'un organisme qui s'occupe de mère célibataire et mon frère Reiji m'aide beaucoup, il m'envoie de l'argent tous les mois… Il est directeur d'une grande banque à Kyoto alors, il peut se le permettre et ça lui fait très plaisir !

- En effet ! Et tu n'as jamais voulu savoir qui était le père ?

- Non… Dimitri le vit bien pour l'instant alors…

- En tout cas, ton fils est mignon et très gentil…

- Oui… Il est adorable… Répondit-elle, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.

- Maman ! Tiens c'est pour toi ! Retentit la voix du petit garçon, qui courrait vers sa mère.

Dimitri lui donna un petit bouquet de fleur qu'il avait cueillit délicatement. Tendrement, Hime l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier de cette attention. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, celui-ci lui murmura quelque chose au creux de son oreille.

- Mais, non allez va lui donner !

Timidement, Dimitri se dirigea au côté d'Hinata. Il cachait quelque chose derrière son dos.

- Allez Dimitri donne lui !

- Elle a la couleur de vos cheveux ! Fit le petit garçon en lui tendant une jolie fleur.

- Merci… C'est très gentil…

Heureux, le petit garçon alla se cacher derrière sa mère, le rose aux joues. Les deux amies restèrent une bonne partie de la journée à papoter devant un verre, le petit Dimitri jouant dans le parc avec d'autre enfant.

Vers cinq heures, Hime décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle devait faire ses devoirs, doucher son fils, le faire manger et le coucher.

Retournant à son domicile, un joli sourire radieux sur les lèvres, Hinata aida Hanabi à faire ses devoirs, puis elles mangèrent et regardèrent ensemble une série télé.

Le lendemain, les deux amies arrivèrent en même temps en classe, tout le monde était là, à discuter en attendant le prof. Hinata et Hime s'assirent à côté. Après quatre heures de cours et un déjeuner douteux, le groupe se rassembla dehors.

- Au fait Hinata, il y a un homme qui veut t'épouser….

- Hein ? Rougit celle ci.

- Mon fils… Il m'a dit que dès qu'il sera grand il se mariera avec toi…

Ses amis rigolèrent.

- Tu lui as présenté ton fils ? Demanda Tenten

- Oui, il est revenu de ses vacances de chez son oncle ! Il a craqué sur Hinata, il la trouve trop jolie ! Dit-elle imitant la bouille de son fils.

- Il est mignon… Répondit celle ci.

- Ah ça oui, son fils est adorable ! Dit Tenten.

- Il lui a même offert une fleur… A la couleur de ses jolis cheveux bleus nuit…

Hinata rougit.

- Même pour un petit garçon tu rougis ! Se moqua Ino

- Ino ne commence pas ! Dit Tenten

Une fille plutôt jolie s'approcha du groupe.

- Salut !

- Ah Salut Karin ! Répliqua Ino qui visiblement la connaissait.

- Salut ! Naruto, je pourrais te parler s'il te plait ?

- Moi ?

- Bah, oui, il y a d'autre Naruto ici ?

- Hein ? Non …

Le jeune homme se leva et suivi la jeune fille un peu plus loin.

- Dis-moi Naruto, est-ce que Sasuke est célibataire en ce moment ?

- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas toi-même ?

- Arrête tout le monde sait que tu es son meilleur ami, donc tu dois savoir si il est célibataire !

- Hum… Oui… Il est célibataire… Il te plait à toi aussi ?

- Non, tu sais bien que je suis avec Suigetsu !

- Hey ! C'est vrai ! Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble…

- Oui… Rougit-elle

- He ben !

- Bon revenons en à ma copine…. Saeko voudrait bien sortir avec lui alors, tu ne pourrais pas…

Mais le reste de sa phrase resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle remarqua que son autre amie plus gothique, Riki, alla voir Sasuke assit par terre, fumant sa cigarette. Bâclant sa conversation, ils décidèrent de rejoindre le groupe d'ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui raconter, pour qu'elle rougisse ? Demanda Sakura

- Jalouse ? Lui lança Hime

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !

- Je croyais que c'était Sasuke que tu voulais ? Dit-elle fièrement.

- Pourquoi tu le veux aussi ?

- Qui sait ? Répliqua-t-elle, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Au même moment, Sasuke arriva avec Shikamaru et Gaara.

- Bon, Sasuke on ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins, Saeko veut sortir avec toi, alors tu es libre ou non ?

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle question, le jeune homme s'étouffa avec sa fumée de cigarette. Hime et Naruto écalèrent de rire et Sakura et Ino furent choqués.

- Hein ? Pardon ?

- Riki ! Intervient Karin. Ce n'est pas le terme exact, disons que notre amie Saeko te trouve beau et qu'elle voudrait faire ta connaissance…

- Désolé… Mais, je n'ai pas envie de faire connaissance avec votre amie…

- Espèce de salaud ! Encore un qui se la pète et qui veut qu'une pouffe auprès de lui.

- Riki !

- Comme elles là ! Fit-elle, en désignant de la tête Sakura et Ino

- Pardon ? S'indignèrent les concernées.

- Ouais, des filles sans cervelle ! Qui sont juste bonne à tirer !

- Riki calme toi !

- Tu vas trop loin Riki ! S'énerva Naruto

- Bah quoi ? C'est la vérité, non ? C'est comme cette fille… Elle a juste été bonne à ba**** et hop enceinte et larguée ! Mère célibataire à dix-sept ! Quel bel exemple pour un enfant qui ne sera jamais équilibré ! Cracha-t-elle, en montrant du doigt Hime.

- Ce genre de vocabulaire tu évites devant moi ! Répliqua Sasuke en se levant.

Se relevant à son tour, Hime posa une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke en lui demandant de se calmer.

- Ecoute-moi bien, sale petite peste… J'en ai rien à cirer de ce que tu penses de moi ou des autres… On n'a rien à se reprocher et sérieusement tes remarques à la con je m'en fiche royalement… Que tu me manques de respect, rien à foutre… Mais je t'interdis de parler de mon fils… Encore un mot de travers à son sujet et je t'arrange le portrait… C'est clair ? Fit-elle, en lui jetant un regard glacial.

- Allez viens, Riki, fit son amie en la voyant blanchir comme un mort. ! Je suis désolée ! Ajouta Karin en s'éloignant du groupe.

Peinée par ces mots, Hime baissa la tête, des larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues. Naruto voulait la réconforter mais, celle-ci repoussa sa main calmement et s'en alla. Hinata s'apprêtait à la suivre, lorsque Shino lui attrapa le bras.

- Elle a besoin d'être seule…

- Je…

- Non, mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ! Retentit la voix d'Ino

- C'est vrai qu'elle n'y est pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère ! Ajouta Tenten

- Tout ça pour un rendez-vous avec Sasuke ! Rigola Sai.

Mais Sasuke n'écoutait plus, il était dans ses pensées. La cloche sonna la fin de la pause.

Les quatre filles avancèrent en premier et discutèrent entre elles. Tous les autres garçons excepté Naruto et Sasuke à l'écart derrière en firent autant. Quant à Hinata, elle se trouvait devant Naruto et Sasuke.

- Dit donc, toi, Hime n'a pas tord tu flash sur Naruto et Sasuke ou quoi ! Demanda Tenten

- Rho, la, la, les filles ce n'est pas drôle, je ne sais plus lequel des deux je veux !

- N'importe quoi ! Je n'arrête pas de lui dire que c'est Sasuke qu'elle aime et que Naruto n'est qu'une roue de secours ! Fit Ino

- Et bien, ça a le mérite d'être direct ! Répliqua Tenten

- Alors, c'est ce que tu penses ?

- Sakura, tu es ma meilleure amie, mais Naruto aussi est mon ami et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre…

- Oh, bah, je te remercie, tu ne me crois pas sincère ?

- Sakura…

- Non c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Râla celle-ci en avançant brusquement devant.

- Dis moi toi, tu n'aurais pas des sentiments pour Hime ? Demanda Naruto, un petit sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

- …

- Ca fait longtemps que j'ai remarqué que… En fait, depuis que tu l'as vu non ?

- …

- Sasuke, à moi, tu peux me le dire, de toute façon ça se vois trop !

- …

Sasuke avait les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée.

- Si tu ne me dis rien c'est que j'ai tords ?

- …

- Bon, je vais pouvoir me la serrer alors !

A ces mots, le jeune homme stoppa ses pas. Son ami en fit autant et continua son monologue. Ils étaient tous les deux près des toilettes pour filles.

- …

- Dommage pour toi ! Tu ne goûteras jamais à ces lèvres si tentatrices, à sa peau qui semble si douce… Je l'emmènerais dans un parc romantique, et là nous fusionnerons jusqu'à l'épuisement…..

- …

- Je pourrais glisser mes mains sous sa jupe et caresser…

Ne supportant plus ces remarques déplacées, Sasuke attrapa son ami par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre les cassiers. Hinata qui avait suivit leur conversation depuis le début, fut choquée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Arrête, ferme-la !

- Pourquoi t'es aussi con et que tu ne lui dis pas ce que tu ressens ?

- Parce que…

- Parce que quoi ? Parce qu'elle est trop bien pour toi ? Tu penses qu'elle est sortie avec ton frère au hasard ? Ou alors, tu as honte d'aimer ?

- Ca suffit !

- Si tu ne bouges pas ton cul, je te jure que je la draguerai pour de vrai !

- Si jamais tu la touches je te tue !

- Alors promet moi de faire un effort

- Tu me saoules Naruto !

- A force de faire l'idiot, tu risques de la perdre…

- Je sais… Murmura celui-ci, d'une toute petite voix.

- Allez ! Je compte sur toi mec ! Sinon….

- J'ai compris… Inutile d'en dire plus ! Le coupa-t-il, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Parfait ! Allez on y va !

- Hum….. Naruto ? Merci…

- De rien mon Sasu chou !

- Pfff… Gamin !

Hinata était heureuse. Naruto était réellement un très bon ami, il savait ce qui était bon pour Sasuke. Elle l'admirait de plus en plus. Contente, elle vit Hime sortir des toilettes.

- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda celui-ci, dont le visage avait tourné au carmin.

- Oui… Ca va… Répondit-elle, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Ah, ah, j'ai ma réponse d'hier soir alors…

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu papotais durant ton sommeil…. Dit Hinata en la snobant.

- Quoi ? Attends… Et qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

- C'est un secret….

- Hi… Hinata… Mais attends-moi !

- Ca va Hime ? Demanda Sai

- Hum… Répondit-elle en lui offrant un petit clin d'œil

- Tu vas chercher ton fils à l'école ?

- Oui…

- C'est un bon élève ?

- Tu sais, il n'est qu'en petite section mais, oui… Il parle très bien, par contre, il pose sans cesse des questions sur tout…

- Tant mieux, c'est bon signe, cela veux dire qu'il s'intéresse.

- Oui…

- A demain les filles ! Lança joyeusement Naruto en voyant partir les deux amies.

- Naruto ? L'interpella la jeune femme.

- Oui ?

- C'est quand tu veux ou tu veux… Dit-elle d'une voix sensuellement.

A ces mots, le jeune homme vira au rouge. Apparemment, elle avait tout entendu de sa conversation avec son ami.

- Euh… Je… Bredouilla celui-ci en voyant les filles s'éloigner en rigolant.

- Naruto ! Retentit la voix énervée de son ami.

- Hein ?

- ABRUTI ! Par ta faute Hime sait tout ! Hurla-t-il, en s'en allant furieux

- Mais attends !

Après avoir récupérée son fils, Hime rentra chez elle, s'allongea sur son lit et songea aux paroles de Sasuke. Intimidée par ce grand brun qu'elle aimait depuis leur première rencontre, elle se mit à rougir. Elle était heureuse de savoir que le jeune homme avait des sentiments pour elle. Elle serra son oreiller et se trémoussa de droite à gauche tout en prononçant le nom de Sasuke.

- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasu… Cessa-t-elle de dire, en croisant le regard de son fils surpris par son comportement.

- Oohhhh ! Maman est amoureuse ! Elle ressemble à une petite fille !

- Hein ?

- C'est ton nouvel amoureux ?

- Qui ?

- Celui que tu n'arrête pas de dire depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Non pas encore… Mais cela ne serait tarder…

- Maman…

- Oui mon chéri ?

- Je suis content que tu sois une petite fille… Maman pense enfin à elle…

A ces mots, Hime serra de toutes ses forces son fils dans ses bras et versa quelques larmes de bonheur. Dimitri savait bien que sa maman n'avait pas le même âge que toutes les autres mères et qu'elle faisait beaucoup de sacrifice pour lui.

- Mon chéri, ta maman t'aimera à jamais et tu resteras le seul homme de sa vie…

- Oui, ça je le sais !

Blottit l'un contre l'autre, la jeune femme dû se séparer à regret de son petit ange, en sentant son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant la provenance de ce message.

- « Hum… Tu es une femme formidable… Ne fais pas attention aux personnes jalouses… Je… A demain… Sasuke »

D'abord surprise, elle laissa finalement sa joie exploser en secouant son fils dans tous les sens. Elle téléphona aussitôt à sa meilleure amie afin de partager son bonheur avec elle.

- Allo ?

- Hinata ? Tu ne voudras jamais le croire ! Sasuke m'a envoyé un message…

- Et ?

- Attends, je te le lis…

- Maman est devenu folle

–Chut, maman parles…. Il dit que je suis une femme formidable, que je ne dois pas faire attention aux personnes jalouses et je… Sasuke…

- Je quoi ?

- J'n'en sais rien ! Peut être je pense à toi… Ou je t'aime…

- Ou je regrette ! Dit Dimitri

- Chut !

- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Que… Oh ! Mais, tu as raison, il faut que je lui réponde ! Attends, je te rappelle ! Fit-elle toute excitée en raccrochant le téléphone.

Hinata était heureuse pour son amie. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire un exercice de maths, son téléphone sonna de nouveau.

- Déjà ?

- Hinata, je lui réponds quoi ?

Celle-ci tomba des nues.

- Tu me demandes ça alors que je suis timide ?

- Bah, qu'est-ce que tu répondrais si Naruto t'envoyait un message dans le genre ?

- Moi ? Je serais en train d'agoniser au sol.

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire…

- Je ne sais pas… Hum quelque chose de simple, tu le remercie et tu lui dis que tu es heureuse de l'avoir près de toi…

-Je n'oserais jamais lui envoyer ça !

- Je ne te savais pas si timide ! Se moqua Hinata.

- Bah… Si, un peu… Attend, je sais, je te rappelle !

Deux minutes plus tard Hime rappela.

- Alors ?

- Je ne suis qu'une grosse idiote. Pleurnicha la jeune femme.

- Qu'est ce que tu as répondu ?

- Merci pour tout… A demain… Hime.

- Bah, ce n'est pas trop mal !

- Carrément nul !

- Hum… Si l'on veut…

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire. Hiashi qui passait dans le couloir par hasard, fut heureux d'entendre sa fille rigoler, surtout avec une amie. Il sourit et partit dans le salon.

- Rho, la, la, je ne vais même pas pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux demain ! Quelle honte !

- Ne t'en fais pas, il te connait depuis assez longtemps, pour savoir que tu es un peu… folle…

- MOI JE SUIS FOLLE !

–Ah oui, un peu, beaucoup… Rajouta Dimitri au téléphone

–Toi ça va hein, d'abord tu fais quoi debout ? Va te coucher…

–Oui maman ! Dit le petit amusé

- Ca te fait rire toi ?

- Non, désolée…

- Mon fils vient de me traiter de folle…

- Je pense qu'il voulait dire folle amoureuse !

- …

- Allo ? Allo ?

- … Hime ne répondait plus, elle était rouge comme une tomate au téléphone.

- Hime ? Hime ?

- Maman est rouge comme le père noël…

- Ah, ah, bon tu lui diras bonne nuit de ma part alors, d'accord… Je vous laisse… A demain…

- A demain Hinata…

Elle raccrocha le téléphone, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était heureuse d'avoir rencontré cette fille formidable et son fils était le plus adorable des anges. C'est sur ces douces pensées qu'elle ferma les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de sa léthargie et alla coucher son fils.

- Tu sais maman, je serais content si tu avais un amoureux…

- Hum…

- Ca me ferait un papa avec qui jouer… Dit-il en souriant. Et maman, serait plus épanouie et plus toute seule…

- Je t'aime mon chéri… Lui dit-elle, en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

- Moi aussi je t'aime maman… Fit-il, en se serrant contre sa mère.

Une fois dans sa chambre, la jeune femme regarda une nouvelle fois le message de Sasuke, et, le sourire aux lèvres, s'endormit, le portable dans ses mains.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : « Fuis-moi je te suis, suis moi je te fuis... »**_

Une nouvelle journée commençait, et malgré une nuit très agitée en pensant à l'homme de ses rêves, Hime prit une bonne douche chaude et s'habilla joliment pour Sasuke. Elle enfila un leggings, un mini short en jean et un haut avantageux, assortis d'une veste marron. Elle se maquilla légèrement et laissa ses cheveux détachés.

De son côté, Hinata se réveilla avec le sourire aux lèvres et les joues légèrement teintées de rose. Cette nuit, elle avait rêvé de Naruto. Elle s'était imaginée tendrement enlacée dans ses bras puissant, contemplant les étoiles scintillantes. Sa main caressant délicatement sa joue, puis ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes pour un baiser torride. Rougissante face à ces pensées qui devenaient moins catholique, la jeune femme, rouge pivoine, décida de prendre une douche froide.

Dans la salle de bain, Hinata se rappela de ce que Hime lui avait dit. Il faut suivre ses rêves et ses envies. Alors, décidant de conquérir Naruto, la jeune femme enfila une jolie robe blanche à fine bretelle, descendant jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle mit ses escarpins et laissa ses longs cheveux détachés. Se maquillant légèrement elle enfila, au dessus de sa robe, un gilet en laine fin de couleur noir.

Après un bon petit déjeuné, et son repas du midi préparé, Hime emmena son fils à l'école. Sur le chemin le petit posa plein de question.

- Dis maman, est-ce que tu vas dire à ce garçon que tu l'aimes ?

- Je ne sais pas… Tu sais, c'est aux garçons de se déclarer…

- Oui mais les garçons sont lent parfois !

- Ca c'est bien vrai !

- Alors, maman va passer à l'action ?

- Non mais dit donc toi, comment tu parles ? Et non, maman ne va passer à l'action !

- Alors, pourquoi maman c'est fait belle ?

- Rrrr ! Dimitri ! Je…

- Bonjour… Dit une voix roque, qu'Hime connaissait bien.

- Itachi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais te voir…

- Va rejoindre tes amis mon chéri… Tu es sage hein ? Dit-elle, à son fils gentiment.

- Oui comme toujours !

L'embrassant tendrement, la jeune femme attendit que son fils soit rentré dans l'école, avant d'entamer une discussion avec Itachi.

- C'est quoi son prénom ?

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire !

- Il est beau… Remarque la maman est très belle donc…

- Bon, Itachi, on ne va y aller par quatre chemins ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te voir… Tu me manques…

Sur le chemin de l'école, Sasuke stoppa ses pas en voyant au loin son frère en compagnie d'Hime. Furieux il décida de se cacher derrière un arbre, non loin de l'entrée de l'école, afin d'épier leur conversation.

- Bah, voyons, tu es déjà lassé des garces que tu as pu te taper !

- C'est toi qui m'as largué ! Qui t'a dis que je n'éprouvais pas des sentiments pour toi ?

- Arrête ton cinéma ! Tu ne t'ais jamais intéressé à moi… Même mon fils tu n'as pas cherché à le connaitre !

- Je le fais aujourd'hui… Vaux mieux tard que jamais !

- Itachi, ce n'est pas la question… Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais dans l'intimité…Fit-il, en s'approchant d'elle, et en la prenant dans ses bras.

Hime avait envie de le gifler et de le repousser seulement, elle était devant l'école de son fils et ne voulait pas attirer les regards, ni créer de scandale. Elle se contenta donc de rentrer dans son jeu.

- Ecoute pas ici d'accord, si tu veux me voir c'est ailleurs qu'ici !

- Donc, j'ai encore une chance ?

- On verra ! Je m'en vais, je vais être en retard !

- Je peux t'accompagner ?

- Oui… Dit-elle à contre cœur.

Furieux de voir que son frère avait une nouvelle fois embobiné son amie avec ces belles paroles, il reprit sa marche, le cœur peiné. Pensant que cette femme exceptionnelle ne lui appartiendra jamais, Sasuke dû se faire une raison et décida d'abandonner. Par la fenêtre un petit garçon souriant regardait cet homme s'en aller tristement.

Pénétrant dans la classe, Hime balança son sac par terre comme une furie et s'installa à sa place, sa tête entre ses bras.

- Que t'arrives t-il ? Lui demanda inquiète Hinata.

- Je vais le tuer !

- Qui ça ? Demanda Naruto arrivant vers elles. Bonjour jolies jeunes femmes…

Hinata rougit et Naruto le remarqua, il sourit à ce signe de timidité.

- Itachi, je vais le tuer !

- Qu'a-t-il fais encore ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Ce grand imbécile est venu me faire son pitch devant l'école de mon fils !

- Il a osé venir là-bas ?

- Oui, il m'a encore fais son grand jeu, il me dégoûte et moi qui ne voulait pas faire de scandale devant l'école de mon fils, je l'ai laissé croire n'importe quoi !

- Oh, t'inquiète pas, il va se calmer, tu le connais, ce n'est pas la première fois !

- Non mais ça commence à devenir agaçant !

- Si tu veux je peux te détendre… Fit-il sensuellement

- Naruto ce n'est pas le moment de blaguer…

- Ca va, je plaisante, c'est pour te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce !

Les deux amis se sourirent.

- Tu t'es fais belle aujourd'hui… Il a de la chance, personne ne se fait belle pour moi ! Plaisanta-il.

Hime sentit soudain le mal être d'Hinata. Elle avait remarqué qu'elle s'était habillée pour Naruto, mais, cet idiot ne voyait jamais rien. Alors fixant son ami, elle tenta de lui faire comprendre par le biais de ses yeux, de regarder de plus près Hinata. Surpris, celui-ci déviant son regard sur la jeune femme et resta ébahi par la beauté de celle-ci.

- Hinata ?

- Euh… Oui ?

- Tu es très jolie aussi…

- Oh… Mer… Merci…

- Elle aussi, elle s'est vêtue ainsi pour le garçon qu'elle aime !

- Hime !

- Bah, quoi, ce n'est pas vrai ! La taquina t-elle.

- Hum… Si…

- Il a de la chance alors… Dit Naruto en souriant. Moi, je peux toujours rêver pour que Sakura se fasse belle pour moi ! Ajouta-t-il d'un rire nerveux.

Quelle gaffe qu'elle venait de commettre ! Hime savait que cet idot était fou amoureux de Sakura. Elle eut de la peine pour son amie, dont son regard s'était voilé de tristesse…Mais la malchance continua lorsque Hime vit Sasuke arriver au côté de Sakura. Celle-ci semblait être au paradis. Intrigué, Naruto quitta ses amis pour rejoindre les nouveaux arrivants.

- Euh… Sasuke ça va ?

- Oui… Pourquoi ?

- Et bien…

- Bonjour tout le monde ! S'éleva la voix de Gai, coupant net les paroles de Naruto.

Malheureusement, la conversation ne put se poursuivre car la cloche venait de sonner le début des cours. Rageant contre cette malchance, les élèves passèrent la matinée à tenter d'écouter les leçons, souvent trop soulante, avant de crier leur joie lorsque l'heure du midi arriva.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Hinata, pour tout à l'heure…

- Non, c'est de ma faute, je sais qu'il est amoureux de Sakura, c'est moi qui m'entête pour rien…

- Ne dis pas ça, il ne faut pas que tu abandonnes ! Tu sais, je pense que tu as toutes tes chances avec lui, il t'affectionne, je le sais…

- …

- Je le connais bien… Regarde sa façon de dire les choses, de te fixer tendrement…

- …

- Je suis sincère…

- Oui… Après tout, il n'est pas avec elle, alors… Je vais être patiente…

- C'est quoi ton problème à toi ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

- Arrête, ton cinéma avec Sakura… Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Rendre jalouse Hime ? Savoir si elle t'aime ?

- Exactement !

- Je crois que tu te goures de chemin Sasuke !

- Non, elle aime encore mon frère… Elle a encore crue ses belles paroles et moi, je ne veux pas d'une fille faible !

- Quoi ?

Ne supportant plus cette conversation Sasuke alla rejoindre Sakura. Se positionna derrière elle, le jeune homme posa sa tête sur son dos. A cette vue, Hime faillit s'étouffer avec la salive qu'elle comptait avaler. Naruto lui fut carrément choqué. Quant aux filles elles sifflèrent de joie.

- Ouah, on ne savait pas…

- C'est bon, je peux quand même faire un câlin à une amie… Se défendit Sasuke.

- Oui, oui, un câlin… Dit Ino amusée.

- C'est bon laisse le ! Répliqua Sakura qui était aux anges.

Voulant comprendre ce qui se passait Naruto alla rejoindre les filles, suivit de près par Hinata et Hime.

A l'approche d'Hime, Sasuke sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle était si belle aujourd'hui, qu'une seule idée trotta dans sa tête, la serrer dans ces bras. Mais son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux en se souvenant qu'elle aimait son frère.

- Hinata ? L'interpella Hanabi.

- Oui…

- Tu pourras dire à papa, que je rentrerais tard ce soir. Je me suis inscrite à une activité extrascolaire…

- Bien sur. Tu veux qu'on passe te chercher ici ?

- Oui, je finis à sept heures !

- Entendue !

- A ce soir grand sœur !

- Ok… Sourit Hinata.

- C'est ta petite sœur ? Demanda Tenten.

- Oui…

- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup…

- Merci…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Fit Neji en arrivant derrière elle

- Hum, elle voulait que je prévienne papa, qu'elle rentrerait tard !

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Elle fait une activité extrascolaire !

- Comment ça ? Papa, le sait ?

- Hum… Je ne sais pas… Mais, elle veut qu'on passe la chercher ce soir…

- Quoi ? Hanabi ! Cria le jeune homme, en partant à sa rencontre.

- Mais, Neji, arrête tu vas lui mettre la honte ! Retentit la voix de Tenten, qui se leva pour le rattraper.

- Je ne le savais pas si protecteur ! Rigola Lee.

- Et encore tu n'as rien vu !

- Même avec toi ? Dit Ino surprise.

- Hélas oui …

- Pourtant avec toi ça ne risque rien, puisqu'aucun garçon ne te court après et je te vois mal rentrer toute seule à minuit…

Les deux amies rigolèrent.

- Vous allez avoir longtemps des réflexions de gamine comme ça ? Claqua durement Hime agacée.

- Rho ça va, si on ne peut plus plaisanter ! Dit Ino

- Laisse mademoiselle doit faire un complexe de supériorité, sauf, qu'on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut… Dit Sakura, faisant bien sûr référence à Sasuke.

Le jeune homme se haïssait d'agir ainsi. Il aurait aimé dire quelque chose mais ses mots restèrent coincer dans sa gorge. Il fut sauvé par la cloche qui sonna l'heure du sport. Asuma annonça, qu'aujourd'hui c'était gymnastique en salle. Les élèves afin de s'échauffer devaient faire trois tours de terrain.

Hinata et Hime couraient ensemble.

- Je commence vraiment à en avoir assez de ces deux pauvres cruches !

- Laisse tomber, cela ne m'atteint plus de toute façon…

- Je ne comprends pas comment on peut être aussi méchante !

- Oui… En tout cas, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire ces exercices, je suis très nul en gymnastique…

- Tant fais pas, je t'aiderais, il n'y a pas de soucis…

- Hum…

Les élèves devaient former deux lignes, et passer deux par deux au circuit.

Hime était devant Hinata, avant dernière et se retrouva avec Sakura comme adversaire.

- Hime, je vais me faire ridiculiser…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis vraiment nul en sport…

- Courage ma belle, je suis sur que tu te débrouilles bien… Tu sais personne n'est professionnel ici…

- Oui… Mais, je n'ai jamais fais de sport de ma vie…

- T'en fais pas ma belle, ça va bien se passer, Monsieur Sarutobi, t'aidera si tu as des difficultés !

- Deux roues, deux roulades, deux piquets et encore deux roulades à la suite !

Sakura passa la première, elle battue le record en temps. Refusant de perdre face à cette vipère, Hime termina le circuit par un saut périlleux. Son adversaire fut dégoûtée par sa performance, tandis qu'Hinata était en pleine admiration. Malheureusement son tour arriva très vite, et la jeune femme resta pétrifiée, telle une statue, devant le tapis.

- Hinata ça va ? Demanda le professeur.

- Oui…

La peur d'être ridicule, la paralysa sur place. Ne pouvant reculer, elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança. Après avoir effectuée deux roues dignes d'un enfant de trois ans, ses piquets furent une catastrophe et le pire c'est qu'elle tomba hors du tapis en effectuant les deux dernières roulades. Tous ses camarades rigolèrent, excepté Sasuke, Gaara et Hime, même Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Ah, ah, non mais c'est une blague ! Même un gosse de huit ans y arriverait !

- …

Attristée, Hinata versa des larmes de tristesse. Une fois de plus elle subissait l'humiliation et les rires de Naruto lui brisèrent le cœur en mille morceaux.

- Ca va Hinata, tu ne t'es pas fais mal ?

- Non…

Dû au choc, un joli bleu apparut sur le front de la jeune fille. Fatiguée par cette situation, elle alla s'asseoir dans les gradins. Hime était triste pour elle, surtout que les filles l'imitèrent sans cesse, pour faire rire les garçons.

- Vous êtes vraiment sans cœur, c'est quoi votre problème, cela vous apporte quoi de vous moquez d'elle ? Le pire c'est quand je vois certain d'entre vous rigoler pour rien ! Fit-elle, en fixant méchamment Naruto. Je suis vraiment déçue.

- Arrête un peu de te la jouer, si cela avait était quelqu'un d'autre tu aurais rigolé aussi ! Dit Ino

- C'est plus une gamine, enfin, presque !

- Tu arrives à embrasser avec cette bouche qui dégage tant de méchanceté Sakura ?

- Oui et ça lui plait en plus !

Joignant les paroles aux gestes, Sakura embrassa Sasuke. Le jeune homme qui voulait se venger pour tout le mal qu'il avait subi en voyant celle qu'il aime embrasser un autre, amplifia le baiser. Dégoûtée par cette vision, Hime quitta la salle, les larmes aux yeux. Hinata qui ne comprenait pas le comportement du jeune homme, rattrapa son amie qui rangeait ses affaires dans son sac. Faisant de même, les deux femmes allèrent dehors attendre le professeur.

- Ouh, la, la, Sasuke on ne savait pas ! Dit Sai

- Ca va la ferme !

- Elle embrasse bien j'espère ! Demanda Naruto une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

- Ferme la toi aussi !

- Dis-moi, ses lèvres elles sont douces ?

- J'ai dis, ta gueule ! Hurla-t-il, en poussant son ami contre le mur.

- Toi ta gueule ! Pourquoi tu fais ça, alors que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Et toi, pourquoi tu la défends tout le temps alors, qu'elle ne t'aime pas ?

Blessé par ces paroles, Naruto mit un coup de poing à Sasuke. Celui-ci lui rendit également.

- Arrêtez tous les deux, c'est ridicule ! Cria Gaara.

Kiba et Shikamaru les séparèrent. Les filles entendirent les garçons chahuter mais surtout Gaara crier.

- C'est bon, je me casse !

- Sasuke ! Essaya de le retenir Naruto

- Casse-toi !

Sasuke saigna de la lèvre et Naruto avait un énorme bleu sur la joue.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Temari.

- Sasuke… Murmura Hime, en voyant le jeune homme saigner.

- Sasuke, il faut attendre le prof, pour sortir… Dit Sakura..

- J'n'en ai rien à foutre…

- Bah, Naruto qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda Ino

- Rien, c'est bon, lâche moi ! Répondit-il, en s'éloignant du groupe.

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent ensemble chercher Dimitri à l'école.

- Pourquoi ils se sont battus à ton avis ?

- J'en sais rien et je m'en fou !

- …

- Pardon, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas crier, je ne suis pas contre toi…

- Oui, je sais, ne t'en fais pas… La rassura Hinata.

- Sincèrement, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils se sont battus…

Hime se doutait que la raison de cette bagarre s'appelait Sakura. Ne voulant pas blesser son amie, qui en avait eu assez pour aujourd'hui, elle préféra se taire. Soudain, elles entendirent une voix familière les appeler, ce fut Naruto.

- Salut ! Ecoute Hime, il faut que je te parle !

- Oui, tu peux attendre deux minutes, il faut que j'aille chercher mon fils à l'intérieur…

- D'accord…

Avançant dans la direction de l'école Hime laissa seul Naruto et Hinata. Un silence s'installa entre les deux personnes mais fut rapidement brisé par la voix du jeune homme.

- Je suis désolé…

- Pardon ?

- Désolé d'avoir rigolé tout à l'heure… Je ne me moque jamais d'habitude mais, là, j'étais un peu sous tension…

- Ca ne fait rien…

- Ah merde, je saigne encore !

- Attend, j'ai un mouchoir dans ma poche… Assied toi…

Sortant de son sac le nécessaire, Hinata essuya le sang délicatement. A ce contact, Naruto sentit une immense chaleur l'envahir. Il se maudissait de s'être moqué d'elle. Jamais il n'avait ressentit de telles sensations. Une fois la plaie sèche, la jeune femme posa un pansement sur sa blessure.

- Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça…

- Merci… C'est vraiment trop gentil… Personne ne s'était occupé de moi, comme ça…

- Hum…

- Tu es adorable…

- Mer… Merci…

- Je suis sincèrement désolé… Tu es une fille très gentille et je n'aurais jamais dû rire tout à l'heure en sport… Mais, tu es une vraie calamité par contre… Ria t-il gentiment.

Hinata rougit et rigola discrètement.

- Tu es encore plus jolie quand tu ris… Dit-il d'un ton chaleureux.

- …

- Tu es si timide que ça… Tu rougis sans cesse aux compliments…

- Pas tous… Seulement les tiens… Se surprit-elle à répondre naturellement.

- Hum…

- …

- Merci… Sourit-il

- « C'est tout, il est vraiment amoureux de Sakura »…

Naruto vit l'air triste d'Hinata, elle lui avait avoué en quelque sorte qu'il lui plaisait et lui était complètement insensible…

- Tu dois beaucoup tenir à Sakura, pour t'être battu avec ton meilleur ami… Demanda Hime en revenant auprès de ses amis.

- Ecoute… Pour ce qui est de Sasuke, tu dois savoir que cet idiot agit juste par jalousie. Il pense que tu vas donner une nouvelle chance à Itachi, il t'a entendu ce matin discutait avec lui…

- N'importe quoi, je l'aurai vu, s'il avait été là, j'ai bien compris qu'il avait changé de préférence ! Répliqua-t-elle, en s'éloignant.

- Mais, non, enfin…

- Attend maman, le jeune homme a raison…

- Quoi ?

- Ce matin, j'ai vu un garçon derrière cette arbre et il est parti quand maman est partie…

- …

- Tu vois… Claqua fièrement le jeune homme.

- Je comprends… Alors, il est jaloux… Murmura-t-elle, tout bas, le rose aux joues.

- Oui…

- …

- Ah, ah, je ne te savais pas si timide… Tu devrais l'appeler ce soir et le rassurer…

- Oui…

- Bon allez ! A demain, bonne nuit…

- Merci Naruto, à demain…

- Salut… Dit simplement Hinata.

Après avoir raccompagné Hime et son fils, Hinata rentra chez elle, prévenir son père pour Hanabi avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle s'était fait une raison, Naruto ne l'aimera jamais. Alors qu'elle se morfondait dans son lit, son portable se mit à sonner.

- Allo ?

- C'est moi…

- Bonsoir Hime…

- Ca va Hinata, tu as une voix étrange…

- Oui, ça va… Que voulais-tu ?

- Je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé entre Naruto et toi quand, je me suis absentée…

- Je l'ai juste soigné, il m'a remercié tout en me disant que jamais on ne s'est occupé de lui avec tant de tendresse et il s'est excusé d'avoir rigolé en sport…

- Hinata, ça ne vas pas ?

- …

- Oh non, ma chérie, ne pleure pas, je ne suis pas là pour te consoler…

- Je… Il faut que… je me fasse… une raison… Il n'aime… que Sakura…

- Peut être mais elle, elle ne l'aime pas. Elle joue le jeu de la provocation avec lui, afin de rendre Sasuke jaloux mais, tu as bien vu, cela ne fonctionne pas… Et puis, c'est un grand pas ce qu'il t'a dit… Il se sent bien près de toi… Cela ne m'étonne pas…

- …

- Tu sais, Sakura et Naruto ne seront jamais ensemble mais pour le moment, il est aveuglé par son amour. Il croit que cette sorcière a des sentiments pour lui… Le pauvre, il ne voit rien du tout…

- …

- Avec le temps, il l'oubliera, il n'est pas bête à ce point… Mais… Pour le moment, il n'en est pas à cette phase… Ne te décourage pas, il faut se battre, pour les personnes que l'on aime…

- Oui… Et toi, tu as appelé Sasuke ?

- Oui, mais, il ne décroche pas… Je vais insister ne t'en fais pas…

- Je n'en doute pas… Je suis fatiguée, je te laisse, tu feras un gros bisou à Dimitri de ma part…

- Oui bien sur… Hi…Ne put-elle finir, en entendant les bips résonner dans le téléphone. Je crois qu'elle en a trop bavé aujourd'hui…

- Maman ! Dodo !

- Oui, mon chéri…

Hime porta son fils dans sa chambre, le mit dans son lit, et lui lut une petite histoire afin de l'aider à s'endormir.

- C'est de la part d'Hinata et maman t'aime fort mon chéri…Fit-elle, en l'embrassa sur le front.

- …

Une fois le petit envolé vers le pays des rêves, la jeune femme déplia son canapé, et s'enveloppa dans sa couette et tenta une nouvelle fois d'appeler son ami.

- Quoi ? Retentit la voix froide du jeune homme.

- Bonsoir Sasuke… Murmura-t-elle, le cœur battant la chamade

….

- Tu m'écoutes ? Demanda-t-elle, la peur au ventre, qu'il ne raccroche.

- …

- Sasuke je…

- Laisse tomber, c'est moi qui suis un imbécile ! Je te demande pardon… J'ai cru… Enfin, de toute façon cela ne me regarde pas…

- Je n'ai jamais aimé Itachi… Tenta-t-elle de dire, priant pour qu'il la croit sur parole. Je suis sortie avec lui car, je te pensais inaccessible et je voulais te rendre jaloux…

- Hum… Tu étais très belle aujourd'hui… Comme chaque jour…

- Hein ? Ah... Euh… Merci… Fit-elle, surprise qu'il change de sujet.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je suis dans ma couette…

- Tu es bien couverte ?

- Oui… Tu fais quoi toi ?

- Je suis sur le bord de ma fenêtre… Je fume… L'air est frais, ça fait du bien…

- Oui…

- C'est Naruto qui est venu te voir ?

- Hum…

- Quel con !

Hime ria.

- J'aime t'entendre rire… Vraiment…

- …

- Je vais lui arranger l'autre joue demain !

- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu l'as frappé ?

- Parce qu'il m'a tapé le premier.

- Ah,… D'accord, mais il y a bien une raison…

- Je pense qu'il n'a pas supporté de me voir embrasser Sakura… Je lui ai dit d'ouvrir les yeux, mais cet idiot est accroc à cette folle…

- Je vois… Alors, il l'aime vraiment… Murmura-t-elle tristement.

- Ca t'embête tant que ça ?

- Hum… Ca fait plus de cinq ans qu'il court après un rêve impossible et puis…Et puis Hinata est amoureuse de lui…

- Oui, j'avais bien vu…

- La pauvre, je l'ai appelé ce soir, elle avait l'air déprimé…

- C'est normal, ce n'était pas son jour aujourd'hui… Demain ça ira mieux… La nuit porte conseil…

- Oui… Je l'espère…

- Tu l'adores hein ?

- Oui, c'est la première fille avec qui je m'entends… Avec qui je peux faire du shopping et me confier…

- Je suis content pour toi… C'est une fille bien…

- Oui…

- Elle est très jolie aussi… Bien faite, belle…

- Hé c'est bon là ! Elle te fait de l'effet ou quoi ? Fit Hime faisant semblant d'être vexée.

- Tu m'as bien avoué un jour que tu trouvais Naruto canon ?

- Oui… Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs…Je vais peut-être répondre à son invitation sous la couverture en pleine nature finalement…

- Fais donc ça et je me tape Hinata !

- Salaud, tu n'oserais pas ?

- Non… Je veux faire l'amour pour la première fois avec la femme que j'aimerais…

- …

- Déjà que Sakura m'a volé mon premier baiser…

- Oui d'ailleurs c'était bien ? Parce que tu en as quand même pas mal rajouté !

- Et toi, mon frère il embrasse bien ?

- Pauvre nul !

Furieuse par la tournure que prenait la conversation, Hime raccrocha. Refusant de se séparer comme ça, Sasuke la rappela.

- Quoi ? Fit-elle d'une voix quelque peu froide.

- Excuse-moi… Je tiens tellement à toi que je ne sais pas comment me comporter…

- Je… Bafouilla la jeune femme, le cœur battant la chamade

- Je voudrais te dire plein de chose mais, pas au téléphone… Je veux voir tes yeux briller…

- Je ne te savais pas si romantique…

- Je ne le suis pas… Je veux juste te donner la douceur que tu mérites… Si d'autre on oublié ou n'ont pas voulu, ce ne sont que des pauvres imbéciles, je ne compte plus te laisser filer…

- Sasuke… Fit-elle dans un souffle, des larmes de joies perlant sur ses joues.

- T'en fais pas, demain, je redeviendrais froid et distant, je sais que tu aimes ce petit côté sombre chez moi…

- Oui… Mais pour être honnête, j'aime tout chez toi…

- J'ai plein de défauts pourtant…

- J'en ai des tas aussi… Crois-moi…

- Je sais !

- QUOI ?

- Je plaisante… Tu es parfaite pour moi…

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda la jeune femme en entendant du bruit dans le téléphone.

- Je fais rentrer ma maitresse…

- Très drôle…

- Je me déshabille !

- Mmh… J'aime, tu es si beau… Torse nue…

- Ah oui ? Mais…

- Qu'est ce que tu crois, je t'ai déjà maté chez toi !

- Je m'en fou moi aussi !

- Oh ! C'est vrai ?

- Non !

- Sasuke…

- A ton avis ? Je n'ai pas eu la chance de te voir nue mais… Je sais que tu es très belle en sous-vêtements…

- …

- Tu ne dis plus rien, hein ?

- ARRETE de te foutre de moi !

- J'adore te taquiner…

- Mouais… Baya-t-elle, en posant une main sur sa bouche.

- Je vais te laisser dormir…

- Hum… D'accord… Dit-elle déçue.

- Tu sais que demain, on se voit…

- Oui… Mais, pas dans le même contexte…

- Hime… Demain, je dirais à Sakura que je me suis trompé… Par contre, je vais passer pour le dernier des salauds toute l'année…

- Pour une fois que je pourrais t'avoir pour moi toute seule !

- …

- Ecoute… Cela arrive à tout le monde de se tromper…

- Oui… Je sais… Allez, on se voit demain… Bonne nuit Hime…

- Bonne nuit Sasuke….

Elle raccrocha le combiné et posa une main sur sa poitrine, espérant ainsi atténuer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Heureuse comme jamais, la jeune femme s'envola vers le pays des rêves…

Le réveil fut difficile pour Hinata. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller au lycée et de croiser Sakura et Naruto. Malgré un mauvais pressentiment, elle décida de s'y rendre, le cœur en peine. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle percuta de plein fouet Sasuke.

- Oh ! Pardon !

- Ce n'est rien…

Ils continuèrent le chemin ensemble, dans le plus grand silence. Voyant sa mine triste, le jeune homme prit la parole en premier.

- Tu sais, si tu aimes Naruto, tu devrais lui dire clairement… Cet imbécile n'est pas très doué pour voir les choses ! Il pourrait chercher un éléphant dans une boite à chaussure qu'il ne le verrait même pas !

- …

- Il n'est pas du tout observateur ! Il est trop gentil aussi et s'attache facilement aux gens…

- Oui…

- Je pense que tu es le genre de fille qui lui faut… Tu es très belle et tu lui corresponds, vous avez des points en communs…

- Merci… Mais, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est raide dingue de Sakura…

- Ouais… Cependant, je peux te certifier que ce n'est pas réciproque…

- Peut-être pas mais elle semble proche de lui…

- Parce qu'elle l'affectionne mais, elle n'est jamais tombée amoureuse de lui… Si tu savais le nombre de fois qu'elle a essayée de me sauter dessus !

Souriante face à ces propos, la jeune femme remarqua que Sasuke avait stoppé ses pas. Surprise, elle regarda dans la même direction que lui et vit au loin, Hime discuter avec Itachi.

- Je ne veux plus que tu viennes me voir à l'école de mon fils !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de gênant…

- Moi si… Je ne veux pas de scandale et je ne vois pas l'utilité que tu viennes me voir là bas !

- Bon, alors dis-moi quand je peux te voir ?

- Jamais !

- Tu passeras sûrement à la maison pour voir Sasuke…

- Oui, exactement !

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton manège avec lui !

- Cela ne te regarde pas…

- C'est mon petit frère ! Alors, cela me regarde…

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as peur que je moque de lui ?

- Bien sur que si !

- Si tu veux un conseil pour protéger ton petit frère arrête de fréquenter ces types là bas !

- Pourquoi tu les connais ?

- Non ! Mais, ils n'ont pas une réputation des plus glorieuses…

- Moi je pense plutôt que l'un deux et le père de ton enfant !

- Enfoiré ! Cria-t-elle, en le giflant. Comment oses-tu me dire ces choses affreuses ? J'ai horreur qu'on manque de respect à mon fils !

Sasuke était heureux. Il pouvait à présent avoir une confiance aveugle envers Hime. Satisfait par cette scène, il ne baissa pas le regard, lorsque son frère le fixa froidement.

- Tu lui ressemble énormément….

- Je sais… Mais le problème c'est que nous avons tous deux le même caractère…

- Et je présume que ça doit être explosif chez toi ! Ria de bon cœur la jeune femme.

Hélas, ce moment de douceur fut de courte durée. Hinata vit au loin Sakura venir les rejoindre, des flingues à la place des yeux.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix glaciale.

- Non pas vraiment… Répondit Sasuke

- Que je te reprenne plus à être seule avec mon mec ! Cria-t-elle, en prenant la main du jeune homme pour rejoindre le lycée.

- Sale peste ! Murmura tout bas Hinata, en lui tirant la langue.

- Rrrr… Un jour, je le tuerais ! Hurla Hime en pénétrant dans la classe.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Shikamaru.

- Rien, ce n'est pas grave ! Soupira-t-elle, en prenant place à sa table.

- Au faite Hime…Je voudrais offrir un cadeau à une fille et euh, je suis un peu à cours d'idée…

- Ah ouais ? Et quelle relation as-tu avec cette fille ?

- Hum, fami…

- Arrête… C'est pour une jolie blonde n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment ?

- Bah, ça se vois quand même, les regards indiscrets, les bisous invisibles…

- Pas si invisible que ça…

C'est à ce moment que Sasuke fit son apparition. Serrant de rage ses poings en voyant celle qu'il aime rire avec Shikamaru, il tenta de canaliser cette haine et alla s'asseoir. Malheureusement l'autre sangsue le colla aux fesses et prit une des poses les plus sexys, pour narguer Hime, qui la fixait méchamment.

- Toi aussi ça se vois..

- Hum ? De quoi ?

- Non rien…

- C'est un cadeau pour qu'elle occasion ?

- Nos un an !

- UN AN ! Cria-t-elle si fort que tous les regards se posèrent sur elle.

- Bordel ! Sois plus discrète !

- Un an ?

- Je croyais que tu l'avais vu ?

- Oui mais, seulement depuis quelques mois !

- Donc tu n'es pas si maligne que ça ! Sourit son ami.

- Tu l'aimes de plus en plus alors ?

- Oui… Je suis trop amoureux d'ailleurs… J'avais pensé lui offrir une bague mais, ça fais tôt non ?

- Pas forcément… Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas lui en offrir une que tu lui promets le mariage ! Ca peut être aussi un signe pour prouver ton appartenance à une personne ou concrétiser ton amour avec elle…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, t'en fais pas une bague c'est l'idéal…

- D'accord, mais imagine qu'elle m'offre quelque chose de moins personnelle ?

- Je ne pense pas et puis, quoi que se soit, cela sera forcément pour concrétiser votre amour, alors…

- Hum… Tu as raison. La coupa-t-il, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Je te remercie en tout cas…

- Je t'en pris, si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas…

Pendant ce temps, Hinata déambulait dans les couloirs, l'âme en peine. Arrivée non loin de sa classe, la jeune femme fut interpellée par un élève.

- Salut…

- Hein ?

- Oui, c'est à toi que je m'adresse !

- …

- C'est quoi ton prénom…

- Hinata…

- Hinata, tu sais que tu me fais rêver, tu es très mignonne, je dirais même plus… Ban****

- Quoi ? Murmura-t-elle, apeurée par ce regard froid.

- Tu as un petit ami ? Demanda-t-il, en la coinçant contre un casier.

- Euh… Je … Je vais être en retard en cours !

- Allez ! Ne fais pas ta timide, je m'intéresse à toi c'est tout…

- Mais, elle je ne le pense pas ! Retentit la voix de Naruto, qui se positionna derrière le type.

- Tiens, le beau gosse ! Elle t'est réservée c'est ça ?

- Ouais, t'as tout compris ! Alors, casse-toi !

- Pff ! Quand, tu l'auras jetée, tu me feras signe ! Je viendrais la tester aussi… Lâcha l'élève, en s'éloignant d'eux.

- Ca va Hinata ?

- Oui…

- Il ne t'a pas touché ? Tu peux me le dire ?

- Non, non…

- T'en fais pas, il est lourd mais, faut laisser couler…

- Oui…

En observant la jeune femme, Naruto comprit que la beauté de celle-ci, pouvait attirer l'attention des autres mecs. Elle était si belle avec un visage d'ange et des formes avantageuses. Captivé par ce regard apeuré, il posa délicatement sa main sur son bras et lui caressa doucement.

- Hey, ça va aller, il ne te fera plus de mal et si jamais il ose te regarder de travers ou te toucher, je lui casse la gueule !

- …

- Je suis sérieux, si on te touche, le mec va morfler !

- Hum… Rougit-elle.

- Tu es trop adorables pour qu'on te fasse du mal…

- Merci…

- Si tu étais moins belle, tu n'attirerais pas tous ces regards !

- Je suis désolée… Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Naruto ressentit une pointe de tristesse lui transpercer le cœur. La jeune femme ne rougissait plus face à ces compliments. Attristé, il la fixait tendrement afin de comprendre ce changement. Malheureusement, aucune lueur ne brillait dans ses prunelles. Il fut sorti de sa léthargie, en entendant la voix du même garçon faire une réflexion désobligeante à Gaara.

- Tiens salut la tapette !

- …

- Répète Riojo ?

- Arrête, laisse tomber ! Fit son ami, en voyant Naruto prêt à frapper le type.

- Casse-toi sale con !

- Un problème Messieurs ? Dit Kakashi en arrivant.

- Non… C'est bon… Répondit le jeune homme vexé en pénétrant dans la classe.

- Merci…

- De rien, ne te laisse pas emmerder par ce con !

- Oui…

- Bonjour Hinata… Tu vas bien ?

- Oui… Sourit-elle.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai peut-être pas était d'un grand soutien hier soir !

- Si… C'est de ma faute, au lieu de me regonfler à bloc pour avancer, je me renferme sur moi-même et c'est faible comme comportement…

- …

- Ne t'en fais pas aujourd'hui ça va… Lui sourit-elle sincèrement.

Après les cours, comme à leur habitude le groupe d'ami s'installèrent dehors.

- Sakura, je voudrais te voir en privé…

- Bien sur !

- Je suis vraiment désolé… Mais je ne compte pas aller plus loin avec toi…

- Comment ça ? Et ce baiser ? Ca ne signifie rien pour toi ?

- C'était par pur amitié et en ce qui concerne ce baiser c'est toi qui t'es jetée sur moi…

- Tu aurais pu me repousser !

- C'est vrai… Je suis désolé…

- Sasuke, je suis très amoureuse de toi… Laisse-moi ma chance…

- Navré mais, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre…

- Je vois… Mais ne pense pas que j'abandonnerais aussi facilement ! J'aurais ton cœur Sasuke…

- Sakura…

- Ca m'est complètement égal que tu en aimes une autre… Je vais te conquérir d'une autre façon…

Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme et s'éloigna du groupe.

- Sakura attend, où vas-tu ? Cria Ino en suivant son amie. Sakura !

- Il en aime une autre… Répondit celle-ci, en stoppant sa course. Mais un jour il sera tout à moi !

- Arrête, Sakura, c'est ridicule, tu trouveras un garçon que tu aimeras et qui t'aimeras en retour…

- Ne t'en fais pas… Je l'ai déjà trouvé…

- Sakura, ne fais pas ça !

- Quoi, il m'aime non ? Alors, je vais lui offrir un goût de paradis !

- Tu vas faire une grosse bêtise et ne compte pas sur moi pour te soutenir…

- Bien…

Tout le groupe resta calme en ce jeudi après-midi, comme si, ils étaient tous dans leurs pensées… La soirée se passa donc. Hinata passa celle-ci en famille, profitant de son père, rarement présent. Hime s'occupa de son fils, elle le coucha quand Sasuke l'appela.

- Bonsoir…

- Bonsoir ma belle…

Quant à Sakura, elle se rendit chez Naruto, en pleurs. Il la prit dans ses bras un instant et la fit rentrer chez lui. Il l'installa sur le canapé et lui prépara une boisson chaude.

- Pourquoi tu es si triste ma belle ?

- C'est, c'est Sasuke, il s'est moqué de moi… Il m'a rejeté, alors que j'étais prête à tout pour lui… Fit-elle, en versant quelques larmes.

- Ne pleure pas Sakura, tu rencontreras un garçon bien, j'en suis sûr, qui t'aimeras et que tu aimeras aussi…

- Non, personne ne m'aime, tout le monde me crois superficielle et prétentieuse mais, je suis très attentive, tendre et je donne sans compter.

- Je sais, je sais que tu es comme ça… C'est pour cette raison que je…que je t'aime…

- …

- Je t'aime depuis si longtemps, mais tu n'as toujours eue d'yeux que pour Sasuke…

- Naruto…

- Oui ?

Le fixant tendrement dans les yeux, Sakura posa ses lèvres contre celle du jeune homme, qui d'abord surprit, se laissa finalement envahir par le plaisir. Allongeant la jeune femme sur le canapé, il fit glisser ses mains le long de sa gorge pour atterrir sur ses deux collines, qu'il malaxa tendrement. Déboutonnant son chemisier, sa bouche effleura chaque parcelle de sa peau, pour finir sa course sur ses deux tétons, durcis par l'envie. Sakura ôta le tee shirt de Naruto et, du bout de sa langue, traça des sillons sur son torse. D'une main habille, elle déboutonna son jeans et retira son boxer pour laisser apparaitre la fierté de son amant, dressé de désir. N'y tenant plus, Naruto écarta les jambes de la jeune femme et fit l'amour pour la première fois, jusqu'à l'épuisement.

- Il te voulait quoi Itachi ce matin ?

- Rien de spécial… Je lui ai simplement dit de ne plus venir devant l'école de Dimitri.

- Oui, c'est mieux… Pour quelle raison tu l'as giflé ?

- Parce qu'il… Il m'énervait…

- Tu mens …

- Cela n'a pas d'importance…

- Comme tu veux…

- Sasu…

- Et Shikamaru, il te voulait quoi lui ?

- Tu es jaloux ou quoi ? Fit-elle, en rigolant.

- Oui…

- Oh… Se mit-elle, à rougir. Tu sais bien que je t'appartiens…

- Non, je ne sais pas…

- …

- Aie.

- Quoi ?

- …

- Hime ?

Mais la jeune femme avait raccroché. Elle versa des larmes de tristesses. Jamais ils n'arriveraient à se comprendre. Loin de se laisser démonter, Sasuke l'a rappela.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te vexer… Je voulais…

- On pourrait sortir ce week-end ? Le coupa-t-elle, refusant de revenir sur le sujet.

- Bien sur…

- On pourrait aller diner dans un restaurant et se balader ensuite…

- Oui… Mais, Dimitri…

- J'appellerais une nounou… Ne t'en fais pas…

- Très bien… Je passerais te chercher vers huit heures samedi soir…

- D'accord… J'ai hâte d'être avec toi… Rien qu'avec toi…

- Moi aussi…

- Je dois te laisser mon fils m'appelles… A demain Sasuke…

- A demain, passe une douce nuit…

- Toi aussi…

Le lendemain matin, Hinata et Hime étaient les premières en classe.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je repère des annonces de nounou pour mon fils…

- Tu as besoin d'une nounou ?

- Oui… Samedi soir, je sors avec Sasuke…

- Je suis très heureuse pour toi…

- Merci…

- Mais, ne cherche plus ! Je peux très bien garder Dimitri enfin si tu veux. De plus, J'ai une chambre d'ami, cela me changera les idées et tu ne le confiras pas à une inconnue…

- Tu… Tu ferais ça ?

- Bien sur ! Tu es comme une sœur pour moi…

- C'est très gentil… Ne t'en fais pas, je te paierais le tarif normal…

- Non mais, tu plaisantes ! Garde ton argent, je le fais avec plaisir et autant de fois que tu le voudras…

- Hinata… Murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Tu es une véritable amie !

- Mais…

- Merci… Merci… Fit-elle, en la serrant tendrement dans ses bras.

- C'est avec grand plaisir…

Derrière la porte, Sasuke pouvait entendre la conversation des deux amies. Il était heureux pour Hime qu'elle se soit trouvé une fille aussi formidable qu'Hinata. Un sourit illumina son visage.

- Salut Sasuke !

- Salut Sai ! Répondit-il, en pénétrant dans la classe.

- Salut les filles !

- Bonjour… Disent-elles en cœur.

Pendant que les garçons discutaient ensemble, les élèves dont Ino et Temari arrivèrent puis, Shikamaru et Gaara.

- Tu viens avec nous samedi soir Temari ?

- Non, je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais un repas de famille.

- Ah oui ? Mais, le film n'est qu'en seconde partie, tu auras peut-être le temps d'arriver !

- Cela m'étonnerais, tu sais, la famille, le temps que tu discutes, que tu manges… Ca peut durer toute la nuit !

- Oui… C'est sur. Rigola Tenten

- Tant pis !

Shikamaru sourit à Hime. Sasuke lui fit les gros yeux.

- Je crois que tu vas en baver… Dit ironiquement Hinata.

- Oh oui… Remarques dans la catégorie jalouse, je ne suis pas mauvaise non plus.

Hinata éclata de rire lorsque Naruto fit son apparition, main dans la main avec Sakura. Son cœur se déchira en mille morceaux, lorsque les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent sur celles de son ennemie. Tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent et c'est la peine dans l'âme qu'elle quitta précipitamment la classe, des larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues

- Hinata ! Cria son amie, en tentant de la rattraper. Hélas, la jeune femme avait disparut au détour d'un couloir….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : « Je t'aime moi non plus »…**

Hime chercha Hinata partout mais, aucune trace. Fonçant tête baissée dans les couloirs, elle se heurta à l'un de ses professeurs.

- Pardon Madame…

- Hime ? Que t'arrive t-il ?

- Hein ?

- Tu m'as l'air affolée… Il y a un problème ?

- Et bien je…

- Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais…

- Je cherche mon amie Hinata, elle… Commence-t-elle à dire, d'une voix inquiète.

- Je vois… La coupa-t-elle, en remarquant des larmes naître aux coins de ses yeux. Retourne en classe, je vais m'en occuper…

- Vraiment ? Oh ! Merci Madame Yuhi !

Soulagée, elle remercia chaleureusement la femme avant de regagner sa classe. Toquant à la porte, elle attendit la réponse du professeur pour pénétrer à l'intérieur.

- Oui ?

- Pardon, Monsieur Maito, puis-je entrer ?

- Bien sur, je t'en pris…

- Merci…

S'installant à sa place, Hime fixa méchamment Naruto. Celui-ci comprit le message pour avoir eu tantôt, le même regard par son meilleur ami.

- Bien je continue… I speak…

Kurenai se dirigea vers le toit de l'école. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était l'endroit préféré des élèves pour se réfugier en cas de soucis.

- Hinata ? Fit-elle en voyant la jeune fille, assise à même le sol.

- Euh… Pardon… Répliqua celle-ci, en se levant tout en essuyant ses larmes.

- Non, non, reste assise, je vais me joindre à toi… Commence-t-elle, à dire en prenant place à ses côtés. Dis-moi…. Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

- …

- Tu sais, même s'il s'agit d'une histoire de cœur, je peux parfaitement écouter. J'ai eu seize ans moi aussi…

- Hum…

- Bon, je vais deviner alors… Dit-elle en souriant. Je pense que tu es triste car tu as vu le garçon que tu aimes avec une autre ?

- Euh… Rougit Hinata surprise qu'elle ait trouvé aussi vite.

- Ah, vu ta réaction, j'ai vu juste !

- Oui…

- Je sais combien cela peut faire mal, on a le cœur qui se déchire en deux, on a envie de pleurer jusqu'à épuisement, on a la sensation d'avoir le corps contracté et engourdie…

- Oui…

- Je peux savoir de qui il s'agit ?

- Naruto…

- Oh… Oui, je comprends, c'est un garçon bien…

- Hum…

- Si tu es amoureuse de lui, crois moi tu as encore toutes tes chances… Moi aussi, quand j'étais au lycée, j'étais amoureuse d'un garçon… Il a été longtemps avec une fille, une fille qui ne s'intéressait qu'à l'argent de ses parents… Une profiteuse… Même si au fond de mon cœur, je voulais son bonheur, je ne pouvais le laisser entre ces mains. Elle ne méritait pas son amour… Alors, j'ai tout fait pour le conquérir… Après tout, nous n'avons qu'une vie !

-Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda Hinata, captivée par l'histoire.

- Et bien aujourd'hui, j'attends un enfant de cet homme et je me marie avec lui l'été prochain… N'abandonne pas aussi facilement… Cela ne sert à rien de rester sur une défaite sans connaître la vérité sur ses sentiments… Tout est toujours possible…

- Oui… Répondit-elle, un merveilleux sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je vois que tu as repris confiance en toi…

- C'est grâce à vous…

- J'en suis heureuse… Bien, à présent retourne en classe…

- Hum… Merci… Madame…

- Je t'en pris, ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec toi.

Quittant le toit le cœur regonflé d'espoir, Hinata passa d'abord aux toilettes afin de se rafraichir le visage et attendit la fin du cours pour revenir. Lorsque la cloche résonna dans les couloirs, Hime sortie en trombe pour partir à la recherche de son amie.

- Hinata ! Fit-elle en stoppant ses pas, en voyant la jeune femme juste devant elle.

- Salut Hime…

- Ca va ?

- Oui… Ca va… Je t'assure…

- Ouf ! Je suis soulagée… Allez viens, il reste encore des cours ma vieille ! Ne pense pas y échapper ! Se mit-elle à rire, en prenant la main de son amie pour la faire rentrer dans la salle.

Les cours se passèrent calmement et l'heure du déjeuné arriva enfin. Mangeant entre fou rire et blague en tout genre, la jeune femme se sentait revivre. Après un bon repas, le groupe alla prendre l'air dehors. Sous le regard intrigué de leur ami, Sasuke et Naruto fit bande à part.

- C'est une blague j'espère ! S'indigna Sasuke

- Quoi encore ? Râla Naruto

- Toi et Sakura c'est une blague ?

- Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ?

- Arrête Naruto, tu sais très bien que cette fille ne t'aime pas !

- Ca je ne crois pas, on a couché ensemble cette nuit !

- Cette nuit ! Vous avez ? Oh, non ! Dit Ino

- Quoi ? Tu déconnes j'espère ? Ajouta Temari

- Non… Il m'a si bien consolée que j'ai craqué et je ne regrette absolument pas.

Hinata ne pouvait plus supporter cette conversation. Elle quitta le groupe des filles, les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle voulait bien faire des efforts mais, son cœur avait des limites.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à toujours partir celle là aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ino

- Laisse, elle est jalouse c'est tout… Répliqua Sakura. Tu ne la défends pas Hime ?

- Non, car si je la défends tu risques d'en prendre pour ton grade ma petite et je n'ai aucune envie de te voir pleurer dans les bras de ton copain minable et faible !

- Minable et faible Naruto ?

- C'est quoi ton problème ! Demanda celui-ci, qui avait entendu les propos de son amie.

- J'en ai plus, vu que mes certitudes sont fondées… Toi t'es qu'une sale petite garce capricieuse et toi ! Fit Hime en se tournant vers Naruto. Tu n'es qu'un petit garçon aveuglé par le jouet qu'il a tant convoité !

- Hime… Murmura-t-il, tout bas, surpris par ces mots durs. Attends… Ne t'en vas pas !

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait plus et s'éloigna du groupe pour retourner auprès de son amie. Enervé Sasuke prit son pote à part, afin de lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute, l'erreur qu'il était entrain de commettre.

- Naruto, je ne vais pas te le répéter cent fois, Sakura se sert de toi pour m'atteindre, elle ne t'aime pas, ne t'as jamais aimé et ne t'aimeras jamais !

- La ferme ! Je suis grand, je suis plus un gamin, je fais ce que je veux !

- Très bien, cependant, ne viens pas pleurer sur moi lorsque tu te seras réveillé de ton doux rêve !

Ecœuré par son attitude, Sasuke quitta les lieux. Resté seul, Naruto chercha du soutien auprès de ses amis.

- Ecoute vieux, je ne vais pas te mentir mais je pense que Sasuke a raison… Maintenant, c'est toi que cela regarde… Fit Shikamaru en s'en allant fumer plus loin.

- Vous pensez tous la même chose ?

- Bah, on doit t'avouer qu'on est légèrement perdu… Répondit Gaara.

- Sakura ! Cria son amie, en la rattrapant.

- Ecoute Ino, je sais ce que tu vas me dire ! Alors inutile d'user ta salive… Je ne suis pas le diable non plus !

- Sa…

- Je t'ai déjà avoué que je doutais entre les deux… Sasuke ne veut pas de moi, alors, j'ai fais le choix d'être avec Naruto…

- Tu… Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui, je crois… Hier soir était la plus belle nuit de ma vie et tout le monde la gâche lourdement.

- Tu as raison… Pardonne-moi…

- Ce n'est pas grave…

- Tu nous raconteras tout ça en détail demain soir ?

- D'accord…

- Allez viens et félicitation…

- Hinata ?

- Je crois que le mieux, c'est que je me fasse une raison et que j'évite Naruto…

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui… Je ne supporte plus cette situation…

- Je vois… Si tel est ton choix…

La journée se déroula dans une ambiance des plus morbides. Les professeurs étaient tous étonnés de voir leurs élèves déprimés mais le plus étrange était cette impression qu'ils étaient tous divisés.

- Tu sais, si demain, tu ne peux pas garder Dimitri, je comprendrais…

- Non, non, au contraire, cela me feras le plus grand bien…

- Tu en es sur ?

- Mais, oui… Ne t'en fais pas, cela me redonne le sourire de savoir que je vais garder l'homme de ta vie… Fit-elle, en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

- Oui… Ce petit ange va surement te faire courir partout ! Bien… on se voit tout à l'heure, alors ?

- Avec grand plaisir. Répondit-elle, en prenant chacune la direction de leur domicile.

En rentrant chez elle, Hinata vit son père endormit sur le divan. Déposant délicatement une couverture sur lui, elle ressentit soudain le besoin d'être réconfortée. S'installant à ses côtés, elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux. A ce contact Hiashi se réveilla doucement, et vit des larmes perler sur les joues de sa fille. Elle semblait si triste et désespérée. Alors, dans un geste tendre il lui caressa lentement ses cheveux.

Hime alla chercher son fils et lui prépara un bon diner.

- Dis moi mon chéri, cela ne te dérange pas si demain soir, tu vas chez Hinata et que tu dors là-bas ? Demanda Hime redoutant la réponse de son fils.

- Chez Hinata ? Non, mais pourquoi ?

- Maman aimerait sortir avec son amoureux demain, enfin, aller à son premier rendez-vous…

- Je savais bien que maman passerais à l'action !

- Tu n'es pas triste mon chéri ?

- Non, tu sais, quand je suis chez tonton, tu me manques horriblement mais, tonton me console toujours, alors la jolie Hinata…

- Ah… Petit sacripant…. Fit-elle en serrant très fort son fils. Je t'aime mon petit cœur…

- Moi aussi, je t'aime maman…

Durant la soirée, Dimitri qui dévorait les dessins animés, finit par s'endormir devant la télévision. Attendrit par cette scène, la jeune mère coucha son fils, tout en lui déposant entre ses bras son petit lapin.

- Bonne nuit mon chéri, fais de beaux rêves… Fit-elle, en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

Hime alluma la veilleuse et ferma doucement la porte. Elle fit ses devoirs en attendant impatiemment le coup de téléphone de Sasuke. A dix heures celui-ci sonna enfin.

- Tu m'appelles tard ! Fit-elle en boudant.

- Désolé, mais j'attends toujours un peu pour être sur que tu as profité de ton fils et que tu l'as couché...

- Tu es adorable… Répondit-elle, touchée par ces mots.

- Non, juste logique…

- Si tu le dis…

Pendant plus d'une heure, les deux jeunes gens discutaient de tout et de rien. Voyant l'heure tardive, Sasuke décida de mettre un terme à leur conversation.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer…

- Déjà ? Dit-elle, déçue.

- Je te rappelle qu'on se voit demain soir…

- Oui mais, ça va être long… D'ailleurs, tu peux venir me chercher chez Hinata ? C'est elle qui gardera Dimitri demain…

- Oui… D'accord… Ne t'en fais pas je sais où elle habite…

- Comment ça ?

- Bah Neji !

- Oh c'est vrai ! Je suis bête…

- Bon, à demain… Passe une bonne nuit…

- Merci… Toi aussi…

Hime était quelque peu triste du comportement de son ami. Il était assez distant dans sa façon d'être, remarque c'est pour ça, qu'elle avait craqué. Soudain, elle entendit le bruit d'un sms.

« Ca va être une éternité… Je pense à toi… » Hime rougit et ne put s'empêcher de glousser de bonheur ce qui réveilla son fils. Il se trouvait là devant elle, à moitié endormit, tenant son lapin dans les mains.

- Maman…

- Mon chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

- Je peux… Dormir avec toi maman ?

- Bien sur mon chéri… Viens…

Le petit garçon très content se glissa dans les draps de sa mère et se mit tout contre elle. Hime le serra fort et s'endormit.

A la même heure, Hinata fut surprise de recevoir un appel si tardif de la part de Naruto.

- A… Allo ?

- Hinata, c'est Naruto, je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, non…

- Dis-moi… Hum… Je voulais… Hum j'ai oublié de noter en histoire… Euh… C'est quelle page les exercices ?

- Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas Sakura pour savoir ? Dit-elle, en l'envoyant bouler.

- Hinata…

- Quoi ? Vous être très proches non ? A moins que les devoirs ne sont pas votre priorité… Pleura la jeune femme, à bout de nerf.

- Hinata… Je suis désolé, je, je ne savais pas que tu...

- Que quoi ? Que tu m'attirais ?

- S'il te plait… Ne pleures pas, je n'aime pas quand tu pleures…

- …

- Hinata, je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu es une fille bien et moi un abruti, tu trouveras un gars bi…

- Ah non ! Ne me fais pas ce coup là ! Tu peux raccrocher si c'est pour me dire des conneries pareilles !

- Hinata…

Mais la jeune femme, dévastée par la tristesse, raccrocha le téléphone. Sa sœur, qui l'avait entendu pleurer des larmes de douleur, s'installa sur son lit, tout en la prenant dans ses bras afin de la consoler. Plantant un regard anéanti de chagrin dans les prunelles de sa sœur, elle lui raconta les raisons de ses larmes.

- Il a osé t'appeler pour te dire ça ? Non mais quel abruti ! Il n'y connait rien en femme cet imbécile !

- …

- Ce n'est que le début de l'année, tu trouveras sûrement mieux que ce nigaud ! Et puis, non seulement tu es intelligente et gentille mais en plus, tu es très belle Hinata…. Un jour, tu trouveras un gars qui n'aura d'yeux que pour toi…

- Hanabi….

- Mais pas avant que j'ai trouvé mon prince charmant ! Compris ?

- Compris… Se mit à rire la jeune femme, heureuse d'avoir une petite sœur aussi adorable.

L'aube se leva, Hinata dormait encore profondément, Hanabi et Neji étaient déjà debout à se préparer.

- Hinata n'est pas encore levée ? Demanda Hiashi

- Non, elle dort encore, dois-je la réveiller Monsieur ?

- Non, c'est bon…

- Bien…

- Maman, maman !

- Hum… Dors Dimitri… Il est encore tôt….

- Mais j'ai faim moi !

- Je te promets de te faire un bon petit déjeuné si tu te rendors mon ange… Fit-elle, en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

- Maman !

- Dis-moi, quelle heure est-il ?

- Deux heures…

- Deux heures du matin ? Rhoo mon chéri… Viens te recoucher…

- J'ai faim !

- Je sais… Je sais… QUOI ? DEUX HEURES ! MAIS ! Fit-elle, en regardant la pendule. NON ! MAIS MON CHERI, IL FALLAIT ME REVEILLER AVANT !

Hime courait partout dans l'appartement affolée sous le regard joyeux du petit Dimitri qui riait comme un fou face au comportement paniqué de sa mère.

- Mon Dieu ! J'ai tellement de chose à faire ! Il faut que je me douche, que je m'habille, que je te fasse manger, que j'aille chez Hinata, que je prépare tes affaires… Que…

Soudain, la jeune femme s'arrêta, attendrit par les rires de son fils. Elle prit place par terre et son fils vint la rejoindre en sautant dans ses bras.

- Maman est trop drôle…

- Je vois ça ! Fit-elle, en le chatouillant. Mais dis-moi mon chéri, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée, je t'aurais fais à manger…

- Tu avais l'air si bien…

- Tu es si gentil mon petit ange… Je te promets d'être plus organisée à l'avenir… Dit-elle en prenant la pause de superman. D'abord on va prendre un bon petit déjeuner…

- OUI !

S'attelant à la tâche, Hime fit manger son fils devant son dessin animé préféré. Un peu plus tard, celui-ci prit son bain et allant jouer dehors en faisant la promesse de ne pas se salir. La jeune femme en profita pour se préparer. Après une bonne douche, et plus de trois quart d'heure à choisir sa paire de chaussures, Hime décida de porter un pantalon slim chic avec un haut qui laissait apparaitre ses épaules de couleur chocolat assorti de ses escarpins habituelle. Elle se maquilla un peu plus que d'habitude et décida de laisser ses cheveux détachés. Une fois prête elle prépara une petite valise pour son fils.

- Alors, quel pyjama tu prends ?

- Le vert, avec la tortue…

- Bien, le doudou… Monsieur lapin ?

- Bah oui…

- Bon, je te laisse choisir tes jouets, seulement deux et un livre d'accord ?

- Oui maman !

Pendant ce temps, Hime prépara du linge et le nécessaire de toilette.

Hinata ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle se sentait en pleine forme. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi toute une journée. Elle regarda le réveil et lu trois heures et demie de l'après-midi.

- QUOI ? Oh, non, père va me tuer ! Hurla-t-elle, en sortant comme une furie de sa chambre.

- Ahh !

- Olga… Pardon… Je suis désolée…

- Ce n'est rien, mademoiselle mais, pourquoi êtes vous si affolée ?

- Je… J'ai dormi toute l'après-midi… Père…

- Votre père, m'a ordonné de vous laisser dormir… Ne vous en faite pas…

- Oh ? Vraiment ?

- Oui… Par contre, ils sont déjà tous partis… Neji est avec des amis, tandis que votre père est en réunion d'affaire. En ce qui concerne Hanabi, elle dort chez une amie…

- J'ai complètement oublié de dire à père, que je gardais le fils d'une amie…

- Vous serez seule jusqu'à demain midi mademoiselle, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de soucis…

- Très bien…

Après une agréable douche, Hinata aida Olga à aménager la chambre d'ami pour le petit garçon. Vers quatre heures, la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Hinata décida d'aller ouvrir.

- Coucou !

- Hime ? Tu es déjà là ?

- Bonjour Hinata !

- Bonjour Dimitri…

- Fais un bisou Dimitri…

- Oui…

Hinata se baissa à son niveau et Dimitri lui fit un énorme bisou, Hinata lui rendit tendrement.

- On te dérange ?

- Non, non pas du tout entrez… Je suis surprise que tu sois déjà là c'est tout !

- Je sais, seulement, je suis tellement excitée, d'ailleurs, comment tu me trouves ?

- Très belle comme toujours…

- Merci…

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour Madame…

- Voulez-vous prendre le goûter avec Mademoiselle Hinata, la pauvre n'a encore rien mangé !

- Oui, c'est gentil, merci… Tu n'as pas encore mangé ?

- Non, je me suis réveillée à trois heures… Rougit-elle.

- Décidemment… Moi je me suis réveillée à deux heures…

- Ah oui ?

Les deux amies rigolèrent. Tout en mangeant les amies papotèrent.

- Je vous laisse Mademoiselle, je vais faire les courses, à tout à l'heure…

- Au revoir Olga…

- C'est ta gouvernante ?

- Oui, elle travaille depuis que je suis venue au monde… Mon père étant toujours en déplacement, il fallait de l'aide à ma mère…

- Je vois… Dis moi, je trouve que tu as une petite mine aujourd'hui, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Hier soir, Naruto m'a appelé…

- QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit…

- Au début, il m'a appelé pour un truc stupide et je l'ai envoyé bouler !

- Tu as… Envoyé Naruto bouler ?

- Oui, il m'a dit que je trouverais quelqu'un de mieux que lui, que je le méritais… Ca m'a fait mal d'entendre ça de sa part… Pleura-t-elle, le cœur saignant de douleur.

- Quel abruti ! Cependant…

- Quoi ?

- Bah, cela me surprends qu'il t'ait appelé… Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, il n'avait aucune raison particulière… A moins que…

- A moins que quoi ?

- Qu'il craque pour toi…

- Tu dis des bêtises…

- Non, cela me parait logique… Imagine…Tu sors avec Naruto, tu irais appeler Sakura ou Kiba pour t'excuser ? C'est tout de même étrange, non ?

Hinata repensa aux moments partagés avec Naruto, le fait qu'elle soit son genre de filles, les compliments, les regards troublants, Hime n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

- Les garçons sont trop compliqués, ils ne savent jamais sur quels pieds danser…

- Oui…

- De toute façon, Naruto et Sakura ne resteront pas bien longtemps ensemble, je pense que Naruto est conscient de la situation mais, il est aveuglé par le fait qu'il désirait depuis longtemps Sakura…

- On verra bien…

- …

- Maman, je peux aller regarder la télé s'il te plait ?

- Il faut que tu demandes à Hinata.

- Hinata ? Je peux s'il te plait ?

- Oui… Bien sur… Attends je t'accompagne…Quelle chaîne désires-tu regarder ? Demanda-t-elle, en allumant la télévision.

- La chaine mangas…

- Bien ! Fit-elle, en retournant auprès de son amie. Il est vraiment adorable, je sens que je vais passer une bonne soirée…

- Oui… C'est un vrai petit ange… Il a dormi avec moi cette nuit…

- C'est mignon…

- Je t'ai amené tout ce qu'il fallait, son pyjama, des jouets, ses affaires de toilettes. Je te précise que question repas, il n'est pas très difficile, je tiens à ce qu'il se couche tôt, le maximum neuf heures du soir et il faudra que tu lui lises une histoire, sinon monsieur ne veut pas s'endormir.

- Très bien… J'ai bien pris en compte tes consignes… Dit Hinata d'une voix triste.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Tu as de la chance…

- Tu sais, si tu es vraiment mal, je peux annuler ma soirée…

- Tu plaisantes ou quoi, je m'en voudrais encore plus… Non, Dimitri va me changer les idées… Profites et ne pense pas à moi…

- D'accord…

Les filles passèrent leur après-midi à papoter, elles aidèrent Olga à ranger les courses, afin que celle-ci puisse rentrer chez elle rejoindre sa famille le plus vite possible, Olga ne travaillait pas les samedis et les dimanches.

- A lundi matin mademoiselle !

- Bon week-end Olga ! Bon…. C'est bientôt l'heure, tu devrais aller te préparer !

- Oui, je vais aller vérifier mon maquillage…

- Tu en fais une tête ? Fit Hinata, en voyant son amie revenir dans le salon.

- Je suis super stressée !

- Pourtant tu connais Sasuke depuis longtemps ?

- Oui mais, ce n'est pas la même situation…

- C'est vrai… Ah ! Il est là ! Ajouta-t-elle, en entendant la sonnerie retentir.

- Non, n'ouvres pas, je ne suis pas prête…

- Je ne te connaissais pas si nerveuse ! Se moqua gentiment son amie.

- Je suis bien, je suis jolie, pas trop maquillé ! Paniqua encore plus celle-ci, en voyant la jeune femme prête à ouvrir la porte.

- Mais non, tu es parfaite… Bonsoir !

- Bonsoir, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, merci, je t'en pris entre…

- Merci…

Sasuke portait une chemise grise clair et un jeans noir. Sa veste était posée sur son épaule droite, il était tout simplement beau.

- Bonsoir… Dit Hime timidement.

- Bonsoir…

Sasuke resta stoïque, Hime était sublime.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui… Fit-elle, en se dirigeant vers son fils. Tu es sage mon chéri avec Hinata…

- Oui maman… Répondit celui-ci, en lui glissa un petit mot à l'oreille.

- Bonsoir jeune homme… Dit Sasuke d'une voix tendre.

Dimitri rougit et se cacha derrière sa mère.

- Il est timide… Sourit-elle.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire bonsoir ?

- … Dimitri le regardait du coin de l'œil.

Sasuke s'abaissa et lui tendit la main. Dimitri s'avança un petit peu plus.

- …

- Les hommes se serrent la main quand ils se rencontrent…

- Vraiment ? Demanda le petit garçon, en tendant sa main.

- Enchanté, je suis Sasuke… Fit-il, en la lui serrant.

- Hi, hi, hi…

Le petit garçon tout content courut vers Hinata. Celle-ci le prit dans ses bras. Hime était très émue du comportement de Sasuke.

- Bien, on y va…

- Oui…

Hime s'approcha de son fils et l'embrassa très fort.

- Maman t'aime très fort chéri…

- Moi aussi je t'aime maman…

- Je prendrais soin de ta maman, promis… Murmura tout bas Sasuka, en posant sa main sur la tête du petit garçon.

- Oui… Rougit-il.

Hime et Sasuke s'en allèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Qu'il prendrait soin de maman…

- J'en suis certaine…

- Hinata…

- Oui ?

- J'ai faim… Rougit-il

- Ok ! Allez viens ! Allons préparer à manger…

Hime et Sasuke marchaient côte à côte, dans le plus grand silence. Intimidée la jeune femme ne savait pas quel sujet aborder et le jeune homme, lui, restait fidèle à lui-même. Arrivé au restaurant ce fut une serveuse plutôt mignonne qui les accueillit.

- Bonsoir… Deux couverts ?

- Oui…

- Je vous en pris… Fit la serveuse, envoûtée par la beauté du garçon.

- Bah dit donc, tu lui plais à celle là !

- Arrête, elle est polie c'est tout, elle veut un pourboire…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

- Tu es très belle…

- Merci… Tu es très sexy…

- Sexy, carrément…

- Hum… Dit Hime se mordant légèrement la lèvre supérieure, Sasuke lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Vous avez choisit ?

- Oui… Répondit la jeune femme.

- J'hésite encore…

- Je peux vous aider si vous voulez ?

La serveuse se colla à Sasuke et s'abaissa un peu. Celui-ci avait une vue incroyable sur son décolletée. Hime en resta bouche bée

- Vous avez notre pavé de saumon qui est délicieux… C'est doux et raffiné… Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Hime était au bord de la crise. Sasuke accepta le conseil, afin que la serveuse se décolle de lui.

- Et vous ? Fit-elle, d'une voix moins chaleureuse.

- La même chose ! Répliqua-t-elle sur les nerfs.

- ….

- Ca te fait rire ! Cette garce te drague ouvertement et toi tu ne dis rien !

- On n'est pas un couple que je sache…

Hime fut vexée et rentra dans son jeu.

- Très bien ! Fit-elle, vexée. Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser avec miss pouf et moi je vais aller voir le serveur là-bas… Il m'a l'air pas mal du tout…

- Arrête ! Ria le jeune homme, en lui saisissant la main, pour l'empêcher de se lever. Je te fais marcher… Je m'en fou de cette fille… J'adore te voir jalouse c'est tout… Pardon…

- … Hime rougit.

- Par contre, le serveur risque de mourir ce soir si tu t'approches trop près de lui !

- Jaloux ? Demanda-t-elle, fièrement.

- Non, possessif… Répondit-il en lui embrassant la main.

- …

- Tiens ?

- Quoi ?

- Regarde qui est là ?

Hime se retourna et aperçue Temari en compagnie de Shikamaru.

- Ils fêtent leur un an de relation aujourd'hui…

- Sérieux ?

- Oui…

- Ils vont bien ensemble…

- Ils sont surtout très amoureux, Shikamaru m'a demandé si une bague allait plaire à Temari et si cela n'était pas trop « personnelle ».

- Je crois qu'il a sa réponse…

- Mon conseil était donc le bon ! Fit-elle, heureuse en voyant la jeune femme embrasser tendrement son ami.

- Apparemment… Je te conseille de ne pas aller aux toilettes avant une bonne heure…

- Pourquoi ?

- A ton avis ? Répliqua-t-il, l'air gêné.

- Oh… Je vois…

- Bon appétit ! Retentit la voix de la serveuse qui amenait les plats. Vous me direz si mon choix vous a plu ?

- D'accord…

- J'aurai le droit à une récompense ?

A ces mots, Hime cracha son Perrier.

- Qui sait…

- A très vite… Dit-elle en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

- Je suis à deux doigts de t'enfoncer cette fourchette dans la main !

- Pourquoi ? Fit-il innocemment.

- Tu rentres dans son jeu à fond, c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Calme-toi… Tu crois vraiment que je vais récompenser cette fille ?

- Tu m'énerves…

Amusé par la jalousie de son amie, Sasuke eut un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Une demi-heure plus tard la serveuse arriva.

- Alors ?

- C'était délicieux…

- J'en suis ravis… Alors, j'ai le droit à quoi ?

- Peut-être que vous aurez mon numéro à la fin du repas…

- Hum… Alors je vais faire très attention au dessert … Fit-elle, en retournant au bar, tout en dandinant ses fesses.

- Elle a vraiment peur de rien celle-là, elle voit que je suis avec toi et elle te drague ouvertement !

- Ton fils est adorable…

- Hein ? Oui… D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu lui a dis à l'oreille tout à l'heure ?

- Que je promettais de prendre soin de toi…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui…

Heureuse, Hime se mit à rougir. Malheureusement, ce moment de tendresse fut interrompu par la serveuse qui se hâta d'apporter le dessert.

- Tiens mon beau… Tu m'en diras des nouvelles, fondu au chocolat…

Hime sentit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à lui faire avaler ses boucles d'oreilles.

- Je vais la tuer c'est décidé… Moi, j'ai une vulgaire glace à la fraise et je déteste la fraise !

- Tiens, je te donne mon dessert…

- Non, je ne voudrais surtout pas vexer miss pouf !

- Comme tu veux…

- Oh et puis j'en veux bien après tout…

Sasuke sourit et lui donna son dessert et lui mangea la glace.

- Alors ?

- Vous n'avez pas d'autre client à vous occuper ? Claqua durement Hime, qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de cette femme.

- Non !

- C'était divin et le service un régal…

- Hum… Pour régler l'addition c'est à l'accueil, je vous attends !

- Tu joues à quoi là ?

- Tiens, tiens, on se dispute déjà ? Retentit la voix de Temari.

- Hein ? Ah… Non… Rougit Hime.

- Ah, ah, on vous laisse les amoureux, bonne soirée… Et merci… Temari fit un clin d'œil à Hime.

- De rien…

Pendant que Sasuke était aux toilettes, la serveuse en profita pour parler avec Hime.

- Dis moi ton frère il est célibataire ?

- Mon quoi ?

- Ton frère, le beau mec qui t'accompagne, il est célibataire ?

- Non, désolé, il est prit…

- Bizarre, il m'a pourtant dragué toute la soirée !

- T'as rêvé ma pauvre… Mon frère a horreur des poufs dans ton genre…

- Pardon ?

- Tenez mademoiselle, pour vous… Retentit la voix du jeune homme, coupant net la conversation houleuse des deux femmes. Merci pour ce service des plus agréables… Veuillez excuser l'impatience de ma chère sœur… A bientôt j'espère… Ajouta-t-il, en lui glissant un petit bout de papier…

Ne supportant plus cette situation, Hime laissa éclater sa colère.

- Ta sœur ?

- Bah, quoi, tu ne lui as pas certifié le contraire…

- Je… Oui bon et alors, je ne vois pas le rapport, tu lui as donné ton numéro !

- Bah oui, elle est jolie, elle a l'air cool, marrante… J'espère qu'elle m'appellera !

- Attends, tu es sérieux là ?

- Oui…

- Mais...

- Quoi, je suis célibataire non ?

- Oui… Oui… Bien sûr…

Hime frustrée marcha devant Sasuke sans lui adresser un mot. Le jeune homme se régalait de la situation. Il agissait de cette façon pour se venger un petit peu, pour tout le mal qu'elle avait infligé à son cœur et pour avoir sorti avec son frère simplement pour le rendre jaloux. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un parc. Sasuke s'alluma une cigarette lorsqu'il entendit des voix résonner dans ses oreilles.

- Salut beau gosse… Dit un groupe de fille en le voyant passer à côté d'elles.

- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles…

- Qu'est-ce qu'un beau garçon comme toi fait tout seul un samedi soir ?

- Je profite de la nuit…

- C'est romantique… Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux…

- C'est gentil…

- T'es canon, quand je te vois, j'ai des envies qui monte beau gosse…

- Ah oui ? Lesquelles ?

- Ca va, je ne dérange pas ? Retentit la voix en colère d'Hime.

- C'est ta copine ?

- Non, juste ma sœur…

- Remarque cela ne me dérange pas de partager…

- Moi si, alors à jamais… Claqua froidement la jeune femme, en empoignant la main de Sasuke. C'est quoi ton problème ? Ajouta-t-elle, une fois loin de ces groupies.

- J'n'ai pas de problème… Répondit nonchalant Sasuke.

- Ce comportement avec moi ça rime à quoi ? C'est un message ? Je dois comprendre quoi ?

- Rien, je sors avec une amie et je me fais draguer par des filles, je ne vois pas où est le mal !

- Très bien, éclates toi bien avec tes poufs, moi je rentre !

La jeune femme blessée par les paroles de Sasuke s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle se retrouva, collée au torse du jeune homme, qui posa sa tête tout contre la sienne.

- Te voir avec Itachi, m'a brisé le cœur…. Tu m'as fait mal Hime, Très mal… Et de savoir que tu avais fais cela juste pour me rendre jaloux, me lacère la poitrine… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me parler de tes sentiments ?

- Je…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Mon fils, l'âge, la situation… Le fait que, je pensais que tu aimais Sakura…

- Comprends tu que non seulement tu m'as blessé au plus profond de mon âme mais que tu as aussi joué avec mon frère ?

- …

- Je voulais juste que tu comprennes qu'on ne joue pas avec les sentiments des gens…

- …

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

- Tu me déteste, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues blanchit par la peine.

- Hime…

- Pardon… Pardon… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je ne voulais pas…

- Je sais… La coupa-t-il, en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

- …

- Ne pleure plus ma chérie…

- …

Surprise par ces mots tendres, Hime osa lever un regard humide vers celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Du pouce, il essuya ces larmes qui n'avaient pas leur place sur ce magnifique visage. Dès le premier jour Sasuke était tombé sous son charme mais le destin avait décidé de jouer avec lui en la mettant dans les bras de son frère. Même si il avait ressentit de la haine ainsi que de la jalousie, il n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer qu'un jour cette femme lui appartienne.

Voyant dans les yeux de celle-ci une lueur d'amour briller, Sasuke, du bout des doigts, caressa ses joues rosies, avant de fondre sur cette bouche tant de fois rêvé. Entrouvrant les lèvres afin de permettre à son partenaire d'approfondir ce baiser, le jeune homme, ravis de cette invitation, l'amplifia et, du bout de sa langue caressa celle de sa belle. A bout de souffle, celui-ci se détacha à regret de cette bouche si douce, et planta un regard fiévreux dans les prunelles de la jeune femme.

- J'ai envie de toi… Murmura-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

Emportée par le désir, Hime emmena Sasuke chez elle. A peine la porte franchit qu'il la plaqua contre le mur, ses lèvres glissant le long de son cou, pour atterrir délicatement vers la fente de sa poitrine. Sous le feu de l'action, la jeune femme déboutonnant habillement la chemise de son amant, avant de tracer des sillons brûlant sur son torse musclé.

N'y tenant plus, Sasuke fit glisser sensuellement le tee shirt de la jeune femme avant de poser ses mains sur sa poitrine qui malaxa avec délice. Désirant découvrir ce corps si parfait, il déboutonna le pantalon de sa femme. Caressant du bout des doigts cette chair si douce, il fut quelque peu surpris par l'audace d'Hime en sentant ses mains s'égarer sur les boutons de son jean.

- Pourquoi rougis-tu? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix suave.

- Personne ne m'a jamais admiré avec un tel regard…

- Quel regard ? Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Celui du désir…

- Moi ! Je ne te désire pas… J'ai envie de te faire l'amour…

Et pour appuyer ses dires, le jeune homme la déposa délicatement sur le lit avant de se positionner en califourchon sur ce corps appétissant. Il dégrafa son soutien gorge et fondit sur ces deux collines. Du bout de sa langue, il titillait ses tétons durcis par l'envie. Appréciant ce délice, la jeune femme laissa des cris de plaisirs s'échapper de sa gorge.

Voulant rendre au centuple ces sensations de bien être, Hime poussa Sasuke d'un coup de rein et se retrouva au dessus de lui, son regard fiévreux planté dans les prunelles de son amant. A son tour, elle caressa tendrement chaque parcelle de sa peau avant de fondre sur la fierté bien dressée du garçon. Des frissons traversèrent tout le corps de Sasuke qui laissa échapper des râles de plaisir.

L'arrêtant avant qu'il n'atteigne la jouissance, le jeune homme reprit place sur le corps de sa douce moitié. Il l'embrassa avec tant de fougue qu'Hime n'arrivait plus à contrôler ce désir qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvit

- N'ai pas peur, tout ira bien mon amour… Lui souffla-t-elle, comprenant parfaitement que c'était la première fois pour lui.

Souriant face à ces mots, le jeune homme écarta doucement les jambes d'Hime, avant de pénétrer délicatement dans son antre. Jamais il n'avait connu de sensation aussi délicieuse. Il donna quelques coups de reins doucement, puis, prit par la passion, il accéléra le mouvement et, dans un dernier râle de désir, les deux jeunes gens hurlèrent de plaisir. Sasuke s'allongea sur le côté et prit Hime dans ses bras. Il sentit des larmes rouler sur son torse.

- C'était si nul que ça ?

- Idiot… Répondit-elle, un sourire merveilleux sur les lèvres.

L'embrassant tendrement, le jeune homme caressa sensuellement chaque parcelle de peau de sa femme.

- Jamais, ça n'a été aussi bon ! Lui avoua-t-elle, le rose aux joues.

- Même pas avec Itachi ?

Choqué par ces propos, la jeune femme le gifla de toutes ses forces avant de quitter le lit, les larmes aux yeux. Mais refusant de la laisser partir ainsi, il lui empoigna le bras, afin de s'expliquer.

- Attend !

- Non ! Cria-t-elle, en se libérant de l'emprise de son amant. J'en ai assez, tu me prends pour qui ? Pour une…

- Ne prononce jamais ce mot devant moi ! La coupa-t-il, en posant une main sur sa bouche. Je suis désolé… Je suis qu'un idiot….

- Ca, tu peux le dire…

- Pardon…

- Je… Je t'aime Sasuke… Tu es le premier et le seul homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse

- Hime… Murmura le jeune homme, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Je sais que tu doutes de ma sincérité… Je ne t'en veux pas… Tout est entièrement de ma faute... Mais je te jure que je suis prête à remuer ciel et terre pour te prouver tout mon amour… Tant que… Tant que tu…

- Chut… Ne dis plus rien… Viens là… Fit-il, en la prenant dans ses bras pour la serrer tendrement contre son cœur.

Caressant tendrement ses cheveux afin de la rassurer, la jeune femme, heureuse comme jamais, finit par s'endormir, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Sasuke l'aimait énormément mais il y avait toujours cette petite tâche sombre ancrée dans son cœur qui refusait de croire à ses mots. Son comportement était tellement proche de celui de Sakura… Il ne voulait pas souffrir, cette peur l'empêchait de vivre pleinement ses sentiments pour elle. Seul le temps lui permettra de voir la sincérité de son amour….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : « Je fuis le bonheur pour qu'il ne se sauve pas… » Francis Picabia.**

Hime se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se retourna et regarda amoureusement Sasuke qui dormait encore. Elle lui caressa la joue, puis ses lèvres, qu'elle mourait d'envie de goûter. Elle joignit son envie au geste et l'embrassa doucement, ce qui réveilla ce dernier.

- Bonjour…

- Bonjour… Dit-elle tendrement.

- …

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui…

- Tu as faim ?

- Oui…

- Je vais nous préparer le petit déjeuner…

S'attelant à la tâche, la jeune femme prépara un copieux repas pour son amant. Une fois prêt, celui-ci, s'installa à table, en remerciant d'un signe de tête son amie.

- Tu veux faire quoi ce matin ?

- Je vais te ramener chez Hinata…

- On a encore le temps… Elle garde Dimitri jusqu'à une heure…

- Je sais, mais ce soir je sors avec Naruto !

- Quoi ?

- …

- Pourquoi es-tu si froid avec moi, après ce qu'on a vécu ?

- …

- Sasuke ! Tu ne vas pas être comme ça avec moi tout le temps ! S'énerva-t-elle, face à son silence. Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, dis le moi tout de suite !

- Laisse tomber… Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer de si bon matin….

- Ecoute si tu en as déjà marre de ma tronche, dit le moi, je te faciliterais les choses et ce soir tu pourras draguer qui tu veux !

- D'accord !

- Hein ? Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, abasourdie par sa réponse. Tu es sérieux ?

- …

- Je te parle Sasuke…

-…

- Très bien ! Si tel est ton choix… Je… Je… Va t-en… Murmura-t-elle d'une voix basse. Casse-toi ! Casse-toi de chez moi ! Ajouta-t-elle en hurlant folle de rage.

Sans un mot, ni même un regard pour son amie, Sasuke s'habilla et quitta le domicile. Anéantie de chagrin, Hime se laissa glisser le long du mur et versa toutes les larmes de son corps. Une fois sa peine atténuée, elle se hâta d'aller rejoindre Hinata. Elle sonna, celle-ci décrocha à l'interphone.

- C'est moi… Dimitri dors encore ?

- Hum oui…

Intriguée par la voix tremblante de son amie, Hinata se pressa d'ouvrir la porte et celle-ci se jeta à son cou, des larmes perlant sur ses joues.

Après avoir erré dans les rues, en se traitant de tous les noms, Sasuke rentra chez lui furieux. Voulant regagner sa chambre, il se heurta à son frère, qui le regardait, un sourire mesquin aux coins des lèvres.

- Que t'arrive-t-il frangin ?

- C'n'est pas le moment !

- Tu as découvert que c'était une fille facile toi aussi…

- Retire ces mots ! Hurla-t-il, en plaquant son frère violemment contre la porte de la salle de bain.

- Pourquoi ? Tu le penses toi aussi, sinon tu ne serais pas déjà là !

- La ferme !

- Tu es déjà son troisième, ça fait beaucoup pour une fille qui n'a que dix-sept ans à peine !

- Ta gueule sale con !

- Toi, la ferme ! Elle t'aime plus que tout et toi tu l'envoi boulet ! C'est toi le con ici pas moi !

- Les garçons ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite ?! Retentit la voix de leur mère, qui s'interposa entre eux, afin de les séparer.

- …

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

- …

- …

- Aucun de vous deux, ne va se décider à me dire ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, Itachi me remettait juste les idées en place, car je suis qu'un petit con !

- …

- Si ce n'est que ça, ça va ! Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Itachi.

Celui-ci sourit à sa mère.

Après lui avoir raconté toute l'histoire, Hime, les yeux humides, attendait la réaction de son amie.

- Je vois… Il fuit pour moins souffrir…

- Quoi ?

- Il t'aime c'est évident, seulement, je pense que cela le frustre qu'il ne soit pas ton premier… Je ne parle pas du père de ton fils, mais, d'Itachi et toi… Ils sont proches non ?

- Oui… Très…

- Ca lui passera, je pense qu'il va réfléchir…

- J'espère…

- Maman ?

Dimitri se trouvait en bas de l'escalier et courut dans les bras de sa mère. Hime le serra fort et ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer.

- Pourquoi tu pleures maman ?

- Parce que je suis contente de te voir…

- …

- Tu vas aller te préparer, on va laisser Hinata tranquille…

- Non, reste, ça me ferais très plaisir…

- Tu es sur, je ne voudrais pas abuser ?!

- Mais, non…

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent toute l'après-midi de Sasuke. Hime essayait de comprendre le comportement de celui-ci, mais au bout d'un moment, fatiguée de réfléchir, elle changea de sujet.

- Naruto au fait ? Il a essayé de te rappeler ?

- Non… Il doit être dans un canapé, étouffé par la mauvaise fois de Sakura.

- Et bien ! Eclata-t-elle de rire, Hinata, tu me surprends…

- Désolée, je ne suis pas du tout comme ça mais, la situation me fait tellement mal…

- Je comprends… Bien, il est trois heures de l'après-midi, on va y aller… Tu ranges tes jouets Dimitri ?

- Oui maman…

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas…

Malheureusement une fois chez elle, Hime ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa délicieuse nuit. Le lit était encore imprégnait du parfum de l'homme de son cœur. Une fois Dimitri couché, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Ayant entendu sa mère et attristé de la voir dans cet état, le petit garçon décida de la laisser seule. Son portable ne cessait de résonner, alors, dans un élan de rage, Hime calqua violemment celui-ci contre le mur, tout en insultant Sasuke.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir conduit son fils à l'école, la jeune femme anéantie de chagrin et n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter les autres, décida de rentrer chez elle.

La journée fut morbide pour Hinata. La vision de Naruto avec Sakura était déchirante et sans son amie Hime, elle se sentait bien mal. Quant à Sasuke, il s'en voulait à mort. Il avait été tellement dur envers Hime, qu'elle ne s'était même pas présentée en cours. A la pause, il alla voir Hinata.

- Elle était très mal hier soir…

- Je suis qu'un con, j'irai la voir ce soir…

- Oui, c'est le mieux…

- Toi ça va ?

- Je fais aller…

Les deux amis retournèrent voir le groupe.

- C'est bizarre qu'Hime soit absente aujourd'hui ! Dit Temari.

- Oui… Cela ne lui ressemble pas… Elle t'a prévenue Hinata ? Ajouta Tenten

- Non…

- Tu sers vraiment à rien… Claqua méchamment Sakura, qui se trouvait dans les bras de Naruto.

- Parce que toi tu sers à quelque chose peut-être ? Répliqua la jeune femme, d'une voix froide.

- Ouh… Mademoiselle se rebelle ! C'est quoi un complot ? Ta patronne Hime t'a donné des consignes ?

- Je confirme quand tu parles ça sert à rien et ce n'est même pas un tant soit peu productif… Répondu Hinata, en la fixant des yeux.

- Tu te prends pour qui salo***

- Calme-toi Sakura… Fit Naruto, en la retenant.

Sasuke était ravis de voir que pour une fois, la jeune femme ne se laissait pas faire. La voyant quitter le groupe, il décida de la suivre.

- J'adore cette fille…Lâcha-t-il, en passant aux côtés de Naruto, tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- C'est quoi le délire aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ino.

- Faut qu'elle se calme là, Hinata ! Je croyais que tu lui plaisais mon chéri ?

- Moi ? Non, ce n'est pas son jour c'est tout…

- Ouais, ouais…

Après avoir broyée du noir toute la journée, Hime alla rechercher son fils à l'école.

- Comment ça, il est parti tout seul ?

- Oui… Nous étions en train de les habiller et je me suis retourné et plus…

- Mais vous êtes inconsciente… Cria-t-elle, en lui coupant la parole. Mon petit garçon !

- Je suis sincèrement désolée…

- J'n'en ai rien à faire de vos excuses…

Affolée, Hime se mit à courir comme une folle, regardant dans chaque recoin de rues si son petit garçon s'y trouvait. Demandant à des passants, ses recherches restèrent vaines.

A la fin des cours, le groupe quitta le lycée. Voyant Hinata et Sasuke, en pleine discussion devant les grilles, Naruto décida de se joindre à eux.

- Tu voulais me parler Sasuke ?

- Oui… Je…

- Bonjour Hinata… Retentit une petit voix, coupant net les paroles du jeune homme.

- Dimitri ? Lâcha celle-ci, surprise de le voir là. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tu es méchant, à cause de toi maman a pleuré toute la nuit… Fit le petit garçon, en se dirigeant vers Sasuke.

- …

Rapidement Hinata envoya un message à son amie, afin de la prévenir de la présence de Dimitri. Hime soulagée, courut en direction du lycée.

- Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse, ce n'est pas bien !

- …

- Tu ne mérites pas maman !

- Je suis désolé… Je vais aller m'excuser… Répondit-il, en se mettant à sa hauteur. Est-ce que j'ai droit à une seconde chance ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Dimitri !

- Maman !

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir de l'école ? Demanda-t-elle, en colère.

- Pardon…

- Je t'interdis de recommencer, c'est dangereux, je me suis fait du souci, ne recommence plus jamais ! Compris !?

- Oui… Répondit le petit garçon, au bord des larmes.

- Viens, on s'en va !

- Hime… Fit Sasuke.

- Non, toi ça va !

Prenant son fils par la main, la jeune femme, furieuse, quitta ses amis, sans leur adresser une parole. Vexé, Sasuke s'en alla.

- Waouh ! Je ne savais pas que leur dispute était si grave…

- Sasuke doute d'Hime à cause de son passé et de la situation avec son frère…

- Je comprends mais, c'est idiot, il sait ce que vaut Hime…

- Oui… Je pense que cela va s'arranger…

- Attends ! Fit-il, en la voyant s'éloigner. Je vais te raccompagner…

- Naruto, s'il te plait, laisse-moi…

- Je suis sincèrement désolé… Je sais que je n'ai pas été délicat avec toi… Pardon…

- Naruto, je préfère t'ignorer…

- Non, ne me repousse pas, tu sais que je t'adore… Hinata, je suis malheureux… Murmura-t-il tout bas, en se collant contre son dos, afin de la serrer tout contre lui.

- …

- Je me sens suffisamment con comme ça… S'il te plait, laisse-moi être en ta compagnie… Je l'apprécie tant…

- Naruto…

- S'il te plait…

- Comme tu veux… Lâcha-t-elle, le cœur peiné.

- Merci…

- Mais c'est idiot, tu habites de l'autre côté !

- Oh, tu sais, j'ai le temps… J'aime marcher…

- Oui, c'est vrai…

- J'ai déjà hâte d'être en vacances !

- …

- Réponds-moi au moins…

- Pardon… Tu fais quelque chose de particulier pendant les vacances ?

- Oui, je pars avec mon tuteur, tous les ans, on parcourt des endroits différents !

- Ton tuteur ?

- Oui… Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an…

- Je suis désolée…

- C'est rien…

- Au Japon ?

- Oui, on n'a pas encore les moyens, de partir à l'étranger, on part en caravane et on fait du camping sauvage, c'est un régal…

- Ca dois être bien, être dans la nature, pouvoir admirer les étoiles, le silence de la nuit…

Naruto était de plus en plus admiratif, cette fille lui ressemblait vraiment, ils avaient plein de points en communs, des passions qu'ils pourraient partager sans aucun hic ensemble.

- Tu es incroyable…

- Hum…

- Je pourrais partager tellement de moment avec toi…

- …

- Il a fallut que je sois un imbécile…

- Hein ?

- Désolé… Quand, je suis avec toi, je me sens bien… C'est la première fois…

- …

- Bon, tu es arrivé… Fit-il, quelque peu gêné. A demain Hinata…

- A demain…

Regardant la silhouette du jeune homme disparaitre au détour d'une ruelle, la jeune femme, le rose aux joues, posa une main sur les battements effrénés de son cœur. Ses compliments l'avaient énormément touché.

- Naruto… Murmura-t-elle, dans un souffle, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Furieuse contre son fils pour la peur qu'il lui avait causé suite à sa disparition, Hime décida de le punir en lui interdisant de regarder la télévision et qu'il irait se coucher sans histoire.

- Maman, ne m'aime plus ? Demanda-t-il tristement

- Ca n'a rien avoir Dimitri ! Je me suis inquiété pour toi, tu m'as fais peur ! Et toute bêtise mérite une punition !

- Donc maman est en colère parce qu'elle a eu peur ?

- Hum ?

- Hi, hi, hi…

- Petit coquin ! Fit-elle, en l'embrassant sur le front. Allez ! Dodo mon chéri…

- Oui maman…

Quittant la chambre doucement, la jeune femme s'installa sur le canapé, le regard rivé vers la fenêtre. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fut tirée de sa rêverie en entendant son portable sonner. D'abord hésitante, Hime, après un laps de temps décrocha.

- Quoi ?!

- Je suis désolé…

- Je me fiche de tes excuses Sasuke… As-tu seulement conscience des mots que tu m'as dis ?

- Oui… Je sais, je me sens suffisamment mal comme ça !

- Pas autant que moi… Dit-elle en versant des larmes…

- J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras…

- Sasuke je t'en pris…

- De te serrer fort et de t'embrasser… J'aime tant le goût de tes lèvres…

- …

- Je rêve de ton corps… J'ai envie de te donner autant de plaisir que la première fois…

- S'il te plait…

- Je voudrais que tu ne sois qu'à moi…

- Sasuke tu es le seul… Je n'appartiens qu'à toi…

- Alors, ouvre-moi la porte…

- Hein ?

Le cœur battant la chamade, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte de son appartement et tomba nez à nez avec Sasuke.

- Bonsoir chérie…

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, le jeune homme attira sa belle dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement. Mettant ses mains derrière sa nuque, Hime amplifia le baiser.

- Pardonne moi, je te jure je regrette…

- C'est rien, c'est oublié…

- J'ai envie de toi…

- Moi aussi… Seulement, Dimitri dors à côté.

- Je comprends… Je vais y aller dans ce cas…

- Non, reste s'il te plait, j'ai envie de dormir dans tes bras…

- Comme tu veux…

Lui prenant la main, Hime emmena le jeune homme dans sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, la jeune femme en profita pour aller se changer dans la salle de bain. Elle enfila un shorty et un débardeur classique. Sasuke quant à lui, resta simplement en boxer. A la vue de sa belle, le jeune homme sentit le désir monter en lui.

- Alors, je suis sexy ? Demanda-t-elle, en marchant sensuellement dans sa direction.

- A ton avis ?

- Hum… Vu l'effet que je te fais…. Je dirais que oui ! Se moqua celle-ci, en se jetant sur lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

- Hime… Murmura difficilement Sasuke, en sentant la langue de sa douce, descendre le long de son cou.

- S'il te plait… Promets moi que toi aussi tu… Tu es à moi …

- Je te le promets…

Et pour appuyer ses dires le jeune homme embrassa tendrement sa moitié. Heureuse comme jamais, Hime posa délicatement sa tête sur son torse et au bout de quelques minutes, s'envola aux pays des rêves, suivit de près par Sasuke.

Allongé sur son lit, une main posée sur son front, Naruto ne cessait de penser à Hinata. Non seulement cette fille était d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle, mais en plus, dès qu'il se trouvait à ses côtés, une chaleur réconfortante s'emparait de tout son corps. Il ferma les yeux, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres, et s'envola aux pays des rêves

Le lendemain matin, Hinata se réveilla plus motivé que jamais. Etrangement, le moment passé avec Naruto lui donna des ailes. Elle sentait qu'elle avait toutes ses chances avec Naruto, Hinata se leva donc avec un nouvel objectif, conquérir le cœur de Naruto. Elle s'habilla de façon à attirer l'attention de l'élu de son cœur, toujours ses longs cheveux bleu nuit détachés et son maquillage léger qui attirait les regards indiscrets.

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, Hime pouvait humer la délicieuse odeur de cuisson qui se répandait dans sa chambre. Sasuke, levait au aurore, avec préparé un somptueux petit-déjeuner pour sa douce.

- Alors, c'est bon ?

- Oui ! Se réjouit Dimitri, en mangeant son plat.

- Bonjour… Retentit la voix de la jeune femme, qui venait de faire son entrée dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour maman ! Sasuke a fait le petit-déjeuner !

- Je vois ça… Merci…

- De rien…

- Vous pouvez faire des bisous de bonjour !

- Dimitri ! Rougit Hime

- Bah, oui, les amoureux ça fait des bisous !

- Quoi ? Fit-elle, en voyant le regard brillant de son amant, la fixer.

- Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ma chérie ?

- Si… Répondit celle-ci, en lui donnant un rapide baiser.

- Hi, hi, tu sais je ne suis pas jaloux, parce que de toute façon, maman a dit, que je suis le seul homme de sa vie et c'est moi qu'elle aime le plus ! Gna !

- Je sais… Tant que j'ai une place dans le cœur de ta maman, cela me suffit…

- Ah, ah, maman, il est amoureux !

- Vraiment ? Se moqua celle-ci devant les joues légèrement rose de son amant.

Après un bon petit repas passé dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les trois jeunes gens quittèrent le domicile. Arrivé au pied de l'immeuble, Sasuke décida de laisser Hime continuer toute seule. Le petit garçon comprit que sa maman avait besoin d'intimité et alla l'attendre un peu plus loin.

- Tu viens ce soir ?

- Non, si je viens, je te saute dessus et je te fais l'amour comme un dieu…

- Idiot ! Fit-elle, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Viens-toi… Ce soir…

- Je ne peux pas… Je dois rester avec Dimitri…

- Oui… Le petit…

- Ecoute, je ne veux pas commencer à le mettre chez une nourrice ou le faire garder par une inconnue…

- Je comprends… Ce n'est pas grave… On s'organisera pour ce week-end…

- D'accord… Murmura-t-elle, triste de ne pouvoir profiter plus longtemps de son petit ami.

- Je t'appelle ce soir…

- Hum…

- Ne sois pas triste… La semaine va passer vite…

- Je l'espère… Fit-elle, en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Sois sage avec ta maman, je te la confie…

- Oui ! Promis !

Après un dernier signe de la main, chacun prit un chemin différent. Déposant Dimitri à l'école, Hime, s'abaissant à sa hauteur, lui caressa tendrement la joue.

- Tu es bien sage…

- Maman…

- Oui chéri ?

- J'aime bien Sasuke…

- Ah oui ?

- Il est gentil…

- C'est vrai…

- Hi, hi…

Heureux pour sa mère, Dimitri l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.

Une fois au lycée, le jeune homme regagna sa classe.

- Tiens monsieur Sasuke a les mêmes vêtements qu'hier ou je me trompe ?

- Sasuke te dit va te faire voir Shikamaru…

- Si j'étais toi, je me préoccuperais du fait que j'ai du rouge à lèvre encore au coin des lèvres…Lâcha Hime en arrivant juste après lui.

- QUOI ? Cria-t-il, en se frottant la bouche, sous le regard amusé de ses camarades. Sale garce !

- Mouak ! Répliqua-t-elle, en lui envoyant un bisou imaginaire de la main. Ma Hinata n'est pas encore là ?

- Ta Hinata est là ! Dit-elle jovialement, en entrant dans la classe.

- Tu es belle…

- Merci…

- Toi, tu as quelque chose à me raconter !

- Oui…

Les filles s'assirent à leurs places et discutèrent discrètement. Ino étant déjà là, elles ne voulaient pas que celle-ci entende.

- Hier soir, Naruto m'a raccompagné chez moi…

- Ah oui ? Dit-elle agréablement surprise.

Hinata expliqua à son amie la conversation qu'ils avaient eu.

- C'est génial ! Tu vois je te l'avais bien dis, il est juste perdu c'est tout et aveuglé par sa situation avec Sakura !

- Tu sais… Depuis, que je suis rentrée au lycée, j'ai repris confiance en moi et je dois admettre que malgré les difficultés, je suis plus épanouie… J'ai toujours eu de bon conseil jusqu'à présent, de personne cher à mon cœur et je ne les ai pas honorés, donc, ce matin ma résolution était de progressivement aller vers Naruto…

- Vraiment ? Dit Hime passionné par les propos de son amie.

- Je vais continuer d'être une amie proche pour lui et…

- Et plus si affinité…

- Par exemple… Fit Hinata rougissante.

Les deux amies rigolèrent. Sasuke fut enchanté par ses rires, aussi bien pour l'élue de son cœur que pour sa meilleure amie. Le moral retomba quand Naruto entra en compagnie de Sakura.

- Salut les filles ! Dit-il jovialement.

- Bonjour Naruto ! Répondit Hime suivi d'un clin d'œil

- Salut les gars !

- Bonjour Sasuke ! Fit Sakura, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Ca va je ne dérange pas ? Dit ironiquement Naruto

- Rho, Ne soit pas jaloux mon chéri ! Répliqua-t-elle en se jetant sur ses lèvres.

- Et toi ? Demanda subitement Hinata, en détournant le regard, le cœur peiné.

- Quoi moi ?

- Toi et …

- Moi et ?

- Arrête…

- Le loup est dans ma bergerie… Murmura la jeune femme à son oreille, d'un air taquin.

Hinata éclata de rire, Ce son rempli de sincérité, chantonna dans les oreilles de Naruto. Il préférait son amie souriante et pétillante, que renfermée et toujours triste. Il espérait seulement que Sakura arrêterait de s'en prendre à elle. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil, elle était sublime aujourd'hui, comme chaque jours d'ailleurs. Il fondait, son sourire si honnête, son regard si naturel, sa voix si douce, ses yeux remplit de délicatesse, ses gestes tendre et câlin. Naruto soupira.

- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Kiba.

- Si, si…

- Bonjour à tous ! Lança Kakashi, en pénétrant dans la classe.

- Bonjour Monsieur…

- Aujourd'hui c'est cours libre !

- Ah…

- Chouette…

- Euh… Cela consiste en quoi ? Demanda Hinata, en levant la main.

- Eh bien… Commence-t-il à dire, en souriant. Je vais désigner deux élèves qui choisiront deux thèmes en philosophie sur lesquelles nous allons débattre librement. Tout le monde peut s'exprimer, donner son opinion, c'est ce que j'appelle le cours libre…

- Bien… Merci…

- Je t'en pris… Alors, je vais désigner un garçon et une fille… Hum, Ino et Kiba, choisissez chacun un thème !

- L'amour… Dit Ino avec l'encouragement de ses copines !

- Evidemment ! Kiba ?

- J'en sais rien, les filles !

Ses amis rigolèrent.

- Ca n'est rien à voir avec la philosophie… Sourit le professeur

- Apparemment c'est celle de Kiba, zéro en philo mais vingt, questions filles ! Dit Hime pour le charrier.

Ses camarades rigolèrent.

- Non, sérieusement Kiba, un thème !

- Très bien, hum, l'infidélité !

- Bien !

- C'est un sujet pour Hime ça ! Lança Sakura.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie… Répondit celle-ci d'un ton superficiel

Et toc, Hime n'avait plus l'intention de rentrer dans le jeu de Sakura.

- Les filles concentrez-vous ! On va commencer par le thème d'Ino, l'amour !

- Galère !

- Je crois que Shikamaru à tout résumé ! Dit Choji

- Forcément vous les mecs, l'amour ça vous gonfle, vous voulez juste une fille pour faire jolie ! Dit Tenten.

- Ah non, moi je te promets que les filles que j'ai eu, elles n'ont pas fait que de la figuration… Répondit Kiba

Les garçons encouragèrent Kiba.

- Ca à quoi de philosophique ça ? Demanda Temari !

- Tu n'as pas choisis les plus moches en plus ! Répondit Ino.

- « La beauté n'a pas d'importance puisque l'amour est sans visage »… Lui dit-il sensuellement.

- …

- Tu vois c'est philosophique ça ! Dit Kiba à l'intention de Temari

- Bien joué ! Deux points pour Kiba ! Rigola Kakashi.

- Monsieur, ce thème est vaste, l'amour ça se résume à trop de chose… Dit Gaara.

- Oui, tu as raison… L'amour se trouve dans différente forme, elle peut être fraternelle, amicale, maternelle… Dit Kakashi souriant à Hime… Mais, ce n'est pas grave continuait, c'est très intéressant…

- Pour ma part, je ne pense pas que le fait de tomber amoureux n'existe pas vraiment, je pense que l'on est avec une personne parce qu'elle nous apporte quelque chose, c'est tout, car je ne vois pas l'intérêt de quitter une personne après vingt ans de mariage par exemple… C'est que l'on a fait le tour de celle-ci !

- Waouh, vos paroles sont dures !

- Bah voyons ! « Je fuis le bonheur pour qu'il ne se sauve pas… » Répondit Hime à l'attention de Sai…

- Non, comme l'a dit Weyergans « On tombe amoureux. Et comme toujours, quand on tombe, on se fait mal »…

- Oui, donc tu as peur d'aimer, c'est de la lâcheté… Tu n'as pas envi de te battre pour la personne que tu aimes ?

- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, on ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à t'aimer…

- Oui, je suis d'accord, cependant, tu as le droit de te battre avant de renoncer !

- C'est ton point de vue, maintenant moi, je préfère me consacrer à autre chose qu'à l'amour…

- J'adore ! Hime, Sai, cinq points chacun !

- Pourquoi, il compte en point ? Demanda Hinata à son amie.

- Ce sont des points qu'il nous rajoute dans la moyenne… Au fait, le principe est que ton argumentation soit finalisée par une citation connue, si elle colle plus ou moins, tu as des points en conséquence…

- D'accord !

- Je suis d'accord avec Sai ! Dit subitement Sasuke. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de courir après quelqu'un qui ne nous aime pas… Autant se résigner et ouvrir ses yeux… Car, il y a toujours mieux…

- Oui… Une citation ? Demanda le professeur.

- Non, c'était juste pour passer un message…

- « Un amour impossible qui devient possible, c'est tout un monde qui s'écroule ». Continua Hinata.

- C'est joli… Je ne connaissais pas… De qui est-ce ?

- François Brunet, je l'ai appris dans mon ancien lycée…

- Bien, Sasuke tu peux remercier Hinata, vous avez chacun trois points…

- Merci ma belle…

- De rien… Rougit-elle.

Hime sourit. La fin du cours sonna et l'heure du déjeuner arriva également, à la joie collective de tous, surtout Choji. Dans la file d'attente, Sakura fut agacé par Hinata, elle n'arrêtait pas de se pavaner devant Naruto, de le coller et de rire avec lui.

- J'ai adoré ce cours ! J'aime quand monsieur Hatake nous fait un cours libre !

- Oui, c'est pratique pour passer des messages ! Dit vexer Naruto.

- Quoi, mon message ne ta pas plu ? Demanda Sasuke.

- La ferme ! Je préfère que tu ne me parles pas ! Ce n'est pas très courageux d'ailleurs, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu me le dis et c'est tout !

- Si tu veux, je peux le faire maintenant, mais, je n'ai pas envi de mettre ta fausse copine mal à l'aise !

- Laisse-la tranquille bordel !

- Tu insinue quoi ? Que je me moque de Naruto ? S'énerva Sakura

- Oui ! Tu te fous de sa gueule et moi ça me gonfle !

- S'il vous plait arrêtez, ça deviens soulant vos histoires ! Dit Ino d'un ton agacé.

Le groupe resta silencieux pendant un moment. Quand sous la pression Ino recommença.

- J'en ai marre ! Depuis, la rentrée tout le monde se fait la gueule ! Sasuke, Naruto, vous vous parlez à peine, avec Sakura on est sur les nerfs, on rigole plus, on plaisante plus ! Merde, j'en ai marre, c'est notre dernière année et on est tous les uns contre les autres !

- Moi, je tiens à signaler, que nous sommes comme ça depuis l'arrivée d'une nouvelle dans le groupe ! Dit Sakura.

- Bah voyons ! Ca recommence ! Lâcha Hime.

- Je ne parle pas de toi, même si tu me soules aussi, mais d'Hinata, c'est vrai, désolée, tu es trop différente de nous ! D'ailleurs Hime, finalement, je te rajoute, car tu as déjà pas mal remué dans les brancards l'année dernière…

- Oh ! Excuse-moi d'avoir dit à Naruto qu'il passait pour un con à te courir derrière comme un débile ! S'énerva-t-elle, en quittant la table.

- Hime revient ! Cria Temari. Tu ne crois pas que tu es allée trop loin ?

- Non, d'ailleurs toi, hop suis son exemple ! Dégage ! Cracha-t-elle méchamment à Hinata.

- Arrête de lui parler sur ce ton ! Répliqua son ami.

- Commence pas Sasuke, si c'est pour faire bonne figure devant Hime ça va !

- C'est qu'une question de respect…

- Laisse tomber… Je m'en vais… Répondit celle-ci, le regard triste.

Un silence pesant s'installa parmi le groupe. Hinata déçue par le comportement de certaine, retrouva son amie dehors, assise sur un banc.

- Ca va ?

- Oui… Ca fais tellement de bien, de dire ce qu'on pense…

- Tu n'es pas triste ?

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est de ma faute, depuis, que je suis arrivée, vous êtes tous les uns contre les autres…

- Idiote ! Répliqua-t-elle, en rigolant de bon cœur.

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Parce que des amis c'est comme un couple, il y a des hauts et des bas ! Tu sais, ce groupe n'a pas beaucoup évolué depuis que je suis arrivée, la seule chose qui évolue, ce sont leurs relations et ils se renforcent de plus en plus !

- Je ne comprends pas ? Tu les défends ?

- Pas vraiment, juste que, ils sont tous tellement proche que dès que l'un des membres est touché par quelque chose ça fait effet boule de neige, comme à midi et je te rassure, ce n'est pas la première fois…

- Ah oui ?

- L'année dernière on s'est disputé concernant, l'homosexualité de Gaara. Est-ce qu'il le cache ou non ? Les conquêtes trop complexes de Sai, sont instables… Cette année, ceux sont les histoires de cœur qui trône !

- Je comprends mieux…

- En réalité, ils sont trop soudés, ils font tous ensemble… Ils se connaissent trop !

- Oui, c'est vrai…

Hinata les observa de loin, personne ne se parlait. Ils étaient tous dans leur coin. Soudain, elle vit Sasuke et Naruto se mettre à l'écart.

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute Sasuke, Ino à raison, je ne supporte pas non plus le fait d'être en guerre avec toi, sans cesse, je te considère comme mon frère ! Alors, je suis prêt à entendre ce que tu as à me dire !

- T'es qu'un con, tu ne vois même pas que Sakura se fout de ta gueule !

- Mais !

- Laisse-moi finir ! Quand, je l'ai quitté, enfin bref, elle m'a certifié qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'un jour, je ne sois qu'à elle…

- Quoi ?

-J'affectionne beaucoup Sakura, tu le sais, on se connait depuis la maternelle ! On était inséparable, mais là sérieux, elle déconne !

- …

- Naruto, ne joue pas au plus con. Tu sais, qu'elle se fou de toi ! Pourquoi continuer ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Par pur égoïsme, pour réaliser mon rêve d'enfant… Je suis capricieux peut-être, je n'en sais rien !

- Est-ce que tu ressens vraiment de l'amour pour Sakura ?

- Hein ?

- Tu es jaloux d'accord mais, seulement de moi… Si un autre mec la draguait ça te ferais quoi ? Est-ce que quand tu lui as fait l'amour, tu t'ais envolé là où aucun mec n'aime reconnaitre qu'il est allé ?

- …

- Ton cœur, quand tu la vois, est-ce qu'il s'affole ? Est-ce que tu as sans cesse cette envie d'être avec elle, quand tu l'entends rire, quand elle sourit… Naruto, est-ce que ton putain de cœur bat ?

- Je ne sais pas !

- Si tu sais, mais tu as peur de lui dire que tu sais qu'elle t'a pris pour un con et que du coup tu n'es plus amoureux d'elle !

- Arrête !

- Naruto, t'es mon meilleur ami, mon frère, tu me tapais sur les nerfs avec ta joie de vivre à deux balles et aujourd'hui, tu te refermes sur ton amour impossible !

- …

- Tu me connais, je ne suis pas fleur bleu mais, là tu me gonfles trop !

Naruto ria, il adorait les expressions toujours convaincantes de son meilleur ami.

- Oui… Tu as tout juste… Et je vois très bien de quoi tu veux parler !

- Ah oui ?

- Certaine des choses que tu m'as décrite, je les ressens, mais pour une autre fille !

- Sérieux ? Qui ?

- Hime…

- Quoi ? Cria celui-ci, les yeux grand ouvert, en faisant tomber sa cigarette sur le sol.

- Ah, ah ! Ria fortement Naruto. Je plaisante, si tu avais vu ta tête, en tout cas toi tu es amoureux !

- Pauvre con ! Répliqua son ami, en le bousculant amicalement.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, cela ne va pas durer longtemps ! Lâcha Hime, en voyant ses deux amis rire de bon cœur.

- Oui… Sourit Hinata…

- Non, Hinata… Elle me plait… Vraiment, je ne plaisante pas…

- Tant mieux, parce que la pauvre est raide dingue de toi !

- Ah oui ?

- …

- Ok, Ok… Ca va, je le sais !

- Ecoute, je ne te demande pas de larguer Sakura comme ça, mais, ne tarde pas trop quand même !

- Oui…

- Et, si en même temps, tu pouvais te rapprocher d'Hinata…

- Compte sur moi ! Répliqua-t-il, d'un ton charmeur.

- Parfait… Allons rejoindre les autres…

- Attends…

- Hum ?

- Au fait toi, tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire que Hime et toi… Hum…

- Je vais faire rapide… Oui je l'aime, oui on a fait l'amour et oui on est ensemble et si tu ouvres ta gueule ou que tu gaffes, je te tue !

- D'accord ! Félicitation en tout cas !

- Merci…

La pause fut fini et le groupe recommençait doucement à se parler. Le cours suivant était le sport. Hime sortit la dernière du vestiaire des filles tandis que Sasuke quitta en premier celui des garçons. Se rendant sur le terrain, la jeune femme fut retenue par une poigne ferme qui l'emmena dans le recoin du couloir.

- Sasu… Ne put-elle finir de dire, en sentant les lèvres chaudes de son amant se poser sur les siennes.

- J'en mourrais d'envie… Susurra doucement Sasuke à son oreille, avant de s'éloigner d'elle, en entendant les autres arriver.

- Aujourd'hui c'est volley-ball ! Je veux les garçons contre garçons et filles contre filles ! Avant de désigner les équipes vous allez vous échauffer, trois tours de terrain et étirements !

Hinata et Hime rigolèrent en courant. La jeune mère racontait toutes les bêtises que lui avait déjà faites Dimitri. Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Hinata, il la trouvait belle, il aimerait tant se rapprocher d'elle.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas ma petite amie que tu mattes comme ça ? Lâcha Sasuke en suivant le regard de son ami.

- Pourquoi ça te ferais quoi ?

- Je me sers de ta tête comme ballon si tu la mâtes !

- Waouh, je ne te savais pas si jaloux !

- Possessif, ce n'est pas pareil !

- Oh non tu as raison c'est pire ! Rigola Naruto. De toute façon Hime est mon amie donc, si je veux la câliner, ou la taquiner, j'ai le droit ! Le taquina celui-ci.

- Si jamais tu fais ça…

- Hime ! Cria-t-il jovialement en partant à sa rencontre.

- Naruto ! Ragea Sasuke

- Oui…

- Ca va ma belle ? Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Euh… Oui…

- Tu es bien sexy aujourd'hui.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Demanda-t-elle, face à l'air stupide de son ami

- Rien, rien ! Mentit celui-ci, en frôlant ses fesses de la main.

- Ah ! Cria stupéfaite la jeune fille.

- NARUTO ! Hurla Sasuke qui lui fonça dessus. Naruto courut à toutes enjambés devant.

Amusé de voir son ami tomber dans son piège, le jeune homme se mit à courir comme un fou. Face à cette douce vision, Hinata éclata de rire.

- Il est malade ? Dit Hime stupéfaite.

- Je crois qu'il essaye de rendre jaloux Sasuke !

- Ah oui ? Le pauvre, il va finir en pâté pour chat !

- Ils leurs arrivent quoi à eux deux ? Demanda Sakura confuse

- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas ça fais plaisir de les voir ainsi ! Ria Ino

- Oui… Répondit celle-ci, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Les élèves firent leurs exercices d'échauffements et Naruto recommença son petit délire. Il vit Hime s'étirer en avant et voulu lui mettre carrément la main aux fesses, mais Sasuke vit son manège et lui lança le ballon sur sa main.

- Aie, mais t'es malade !

- Petit con, je t'avais prévenu !

- Je ne peux même pas plaisanter avec une amie ! Dit-il sur le ton de la rigolade.

- Rire oui la ploter, tu rêves !

- De toute façon, je vais retenter mon coup !

- NARUTO !

Sasuke s'amusa à lui courir derrière le menaçant de son poing. Naruto le fit courir dans tous les sens et quand celui-ci fut prêt à le rattraper, il se cacha derrière Hinata.

- Ah !

- Hi, hi, hi ! Fit Naruto les mains sur les épaules d'Hinata.

- Tu as de la chance petit con ! Fit-il, en stoppant ses pas.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon chou !

- RRrrrr… Tu me soules !

- Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux ! Se moqua la jeune femme.

- Tu sens bon… Glissa–t-il, à son oreille.

- Euh… Mer… Merci…

- Je suis heureux… Je te fais de nouveau rougir…

- Je… Balbutia celle-ci, le cœur battant la chamade.

Profitant que Sakura discutait avec ses amies, le jeune homme se colla un peu plus contre Hinata, qui rougissait fortement. Les laissant seul, Sasuke alla rejoindre le groupe de Sakura afin de laisser celui-ci, ouvrir son cœur à son amie.

- Je me sens si bien près de toi…

- …

- Tu es douce…

- …

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

- Je me sens bien aussi… Quand tu es là… J'aime être en ta compagnie…

- Je peux te raccompagner ce soir ?

- Oui… Avec plaisir…

Voyant que les filles étaient sur le point de se retourner, Hime se précipita aux côtés de son amie, et l'attira dans ses bras, au grand regret de Naruto qui serait bien resté comme ça un peu plus longtemps.

- Alors, tu as vu ce n'est pas mieux comme ça ?

- Si, je te remercie Hime, tu m'es toujours d'un grand secours !

- Ca va les filles ? Demanda Tenten.

- Oui ! Répondirent-elle, ensemble, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Vous êtes space !

- Bien ! Je veux Temari, Hime et Hinata contre Sakura, Ino et Tenten ! Quant aux garçons Sai, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba et Shino contre Naruto, Lee, Gaara, Shika et Choji !

Les élèves se mirent en place.

- Ma pauvre chérie, tu es avec les intrus ! Cria Sakura à Temari

- Arrête Sakura soit cool ! Répliqua celle-ci, d'une voix calme.

Les filles jouèrent tranquillement. Hinata contra deux fois le ballon de Sakura et marqua quatre fois contre elle.

- Ma chérie m'avait caché qu'elle déchirait tout au volley ! Dit fièrement Hime.

- Hum oui, on y jouait souvent enfant… Répondit-elle, en marquant de nouveau.

- Waouh ! Tu es trop forte ! Cria ravie Temari

- En effet, tu te débrouille très bien Hinata !

- Merci Monsieur !

- Bon ça va, ce n'est pas le sport le plus dur non plus ! Claqua sèchement Sakura.

- Alors pourquoi on vous botte les fesses depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda Hime, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Simple chance !

Le prof siffla.

- Il reste un peu de temps, on peut faire un vrai match si vous voulez, six contre six !

- Sasuke, Kiba, Shino avec Sakura. Naruto, Gaara et Shika avec Hinata.

- Bien !

Hinata n'arrêter pas de marquer des points, son équipe était super fière d'elle.

- Tu es un petit génie du volley Hina ! Dit Gaara gentiment.

- Merci… Rougit-elle.

- Un point pour l'équipe de Temari !

- Toi, je te garde toute l'année ! Dit Temari

- Encore un point !

Sakura était agacé par Hinata, non seulement tout le monde commençait à l'apprécier, mais elle voyait bien les clins d'œil et autres de Naruto envers cette fille. Elle décida de jouer la carte Sasuke et ne cessa de se coller à lui pour un oui ou pour un non. Si Naruto s'en moquait complètement, Hime était furax, surtout que Sasuke se laissait complètement faire.

- Fin du match, équipe de Temari vainqueur !

Remplit de joie tout le monde félicita la performance d'Hinata et Naruto la souleva dans les aires, en championne qu'elle était. S'en était trop pour Sakura et de toutes ses forces, elle envoya un ballon derrière la tête d'Hinata.

- Aie…

- Ca va ? Demanda Naruto, en reposant la jeune fille.

- J'ai reçu un ballon !

- Je vise bien moi aussi ! Si elle te plait dit-le ! S'écria-t-elle, en colère.

- Sakura ! Cria Naruto en lui attrapant le bras.

- Non lâche-moi ! Claqua-t-elle froidement, en se détachant de son emprise.

- Ca va Hina ? S'inquiéta Gaara

- Oui…

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne change rien, tu étais super vraiment !

- Merci…

- Hime, Sasuke vous me ramassez les ballons s'il vous plait !

Alors que tout le monde était parti dans les vestiaires se changer, la jeune femme en colère du « laisser-faire » de son amant, garda le silence. Remarquant sa mine furieuse, le jeune homme, loin des regards, attrapa la main de sa douce, bien décidé à comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Sakura, elle a la peau plus douce que moi, elle sens plus bon, elle est plus direct ?

- Arrête… Tu n'as pas vu qu'elle faisait ça pour rendre Naruto jaloux ?

- Si, mais tu en as bien profité !

- Hime ! C'était pour Naruto… Je voulais qu'il me montre qu'il n'était pas jaloux de moi… Ainsi j'ai pu remarquer que son amour pour elle était fictive….

- Bah voyons !

- Hime…

- Non !

- Chérie… S'il te plait… Fit-il, en la prenant dans ses bras.

- …

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Si, tu le sais, mais… Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Mais, c'est Sakura et tu la connais depuis si longtemps… En plus, elle est raide dingue de toi !

- Et ?

- RIEN !

- Arrête…

- Je ne veux pas te perdre… Murmura-t-elle, dans un souffle, en l'embrassant fougueusement.

- Tu ne me perdras jamais… Pourquoi cette peur ?

- Tu sais bien pourquoi…

- Hime… Je suis amoureux de toi… Comme un dingue… Tu le sais et rien, ne nous séparera…

- C'est vrai… Dit-elle avec une mine d'enfant battue.

- Oui…

Pour appuyer ses dires, le jeune homme pris possession de ses lèvres et le baiser, brûlant, ne laissa pas indifférent sa fierté, qui rêver de partir une nouvelle fois à la découverte de ce corps si sensuel.

- Sasuke… Arrête… Murmura-t-elle doucement, en sentant sa langue courir le long de son cou.

- J'ai envie de toi…

- …

- Je veux ton corps… Je veux t'emmener au septième ciel…

- J'en meurs d'envie aussi… Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Je t'appelle ce soir…

- D'accord… Répondit-elle, à regret, en se séparant de son amant pour retourner dans les vestiaires.

- Vous en avez mis du temps pour ranger quatre ballons ! La taquina Temari, en voyant son amie revenir.

- Oui mais embrasser et ranger, ça prends du temps, tu vois ! Répondit-elle sensuellement.

- Oh ! Tu me fais rêver… Rigola-t-elle, en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

- Vous êtes meilleures amies maintenant vous deux ! Dit Ino

- Oh, les filles soyez cool un peu ! Râla Temari.

- Qui sait ! Répliqua-t-elle, en allant rejoindre Hinata dehors.

- Chéri, tu viens ce soir à la maison ?

- Non, désolé mais, Iruka rentre ce soir et je voudrais le voir !

- Ah, je comprends !

- A demain, passe une bonne nuit… Fit Naruto en embrassant Sakura sur le front.

- Merci…

Se mettant à courir comme un fou, le jeune homme soupira de soulagement en voyant au détour d'une ruelle, son amie rentrée chez elle.

- Hinata !

- Naruto ?

- Tu aurais pu m'attendre, je devais te raccompagner !

- Oh oui… Pardon…

- C'est rien… Ca va ta tête ? Demanda-t-il, en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

- Oui…

- Désolé, c'est de ma faute, Sakura a pris mal le fait que je te prenne dans les bras, je crois !

- J'avais remarqué !

Durant le chemin, les deux jeunes gens discutaient de tout et de rien, dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Hélas arrivé devant sa demeure, le jeune homme dû à regret, se séparer d'elle

- Bon… Je vais te laisser… A demain…

- A demain… Naruto…

Et c'est ainsi que chaque soir, Naruto raccompagnait Hinata. Ses sentiments envers elle, grandissait de jours en jours. Peiné d'être déjà le vendredi soir, et ne voulant pas attendre le lundi pour revoir celle qui faisait battre le cœur, le jeune homme planta un regard fiévreux dans ses prunelles et décida de prendre les devants.

- Tu fais quoi samedi ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Moi non plus !

- Tu ne dois pas voir Sakura ?

- Hum… Ne t'inquiète pas… Je vais annuler…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne l'aime plus !

- Oh…. Lâcha Hinata, en stoppant ses pas.

- J'ai bien compris, qu'elle se servait de moi, au début ça m'a fait mal puis, je t'ai rencontré… Ma douleur c'est alors transformée en bonheur…

- …

- Hinata… Murmura-t-il dans un souffle, en caressant tendrement sa joue.

- Naruto… Fit celle-ci, en fermant les yeux, prête à recevoir son tout premier baiser.

- Je peux t'aider peut-être ! Retentit une voix froide, brisant ainsi leur moment magique.

- Neji ? Fut surpris Naruto

- Dégage d'ici ! Le jeta t'il violement.

- Neji ! Essaya de le calmer Hinata.

- Si c'est pour lui briser le cœur après ce n'est pas la peine, tu ne la mérites pas… Dégage !

- Neji ! Cria Hinata blessée.

- Hum… Tu n'as pas tord… Répondit celui-ci, en baissant les yeux...

Attristé par ces mots, Naruto s'éloigna, la peine dans l'âme. Furieuse du comportement de son cousin, la jeune femme le gifla violemment avant de courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- Tu es content de toi ? Hurla Hanabi en colère.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Retentit la voix d'Hiashi, qui venait juste d'arriver.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Mon premier amour à dix sept ans…**

Hinata s'allongea dans son lit et pleura à chaude larmes. Elle n'en revenait pas du comportement de son cousin, il avait carrément dit à Naruto que celui-ci ne la méritait pas et Naruto qui ne s'était même pas défendu. Pourquoi ?

On frappa à sa porte.

- Non, je ne veux voir personne !

- Mademoiselle le diner est servit !

- Merci Olga, mais je n'ai pas faim !

- Made…

- Laissez là, quand elle aura fini de bouder, elle viendra manger ! Dit Neji assez froidement.

Décidemment, personne ne la comprenait dans cette maison. Hinata se mit en pyjama et se positionna en boule dans son lit. Elle pleurait, l'année commençait mal, elle n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer dans un groupe, elle était une calamité en sport, son père ne la comprenait pas, à ce moment précis, Hinata voyait tout en noir. Pourquoi ? se demandait-elle sans cesse. Soudain, son téléphone vibra, un appel entrant : Naruto, elle décrocha comme ci sa vie en dépendait.

- Allo !

- Hinata…

- Naruto, je suis désolée pour Neji, je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il allait intervenir ainsi…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je le comprends… Si j'avais une petite cousine comme toi, je ne la laisserais pas fréquenter n'importe qui, surtout ne lui en veux pas… Il doit tenir beaucoup à toi pour te protéger ainsi…

- Oui…

Hinata était de plus en plus amoureuse de ce garçon, il était si gentil et compréhensif.

- Hinata ?

- Oui…

- Il a raison, je ne mérite pas ton attention…

- …

- Tu es une fille exceptionnelle… Moi, je ne suis qu'un pauvre con, je suis égoïste… Je pense qu'il est préférable que…

- Arrête !

- Non écoute…

- Non toi, écoute-moi, Naruto, je t'interdis de me laisser… Cria-t-elle, en pleurant de désespoir, refusant de perdre l'homme de son cœur…

- …

- Je tiens à toi Naruto… Comme jamais… Tu es le premier garçon avec qui je m'entends si bien, je… Je t'apprécie énormément… J'aime ta compagnie, j'aime parler avec toi, j'aime rire et par-dessus tout, j'aime être à tes côtés… Je ne compte pas te laisser me fuir, encore une fois…

Naruto avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade, aucune fille ne lui avait exprimé de tels sentiments. Cette fille était unique et c'est à lui qu'elle portait de l'attention.

- Ne pleures pas, je déteste te voir pleurer, je donnerais tout pour te consoler…

- Naruto…

- Tu me pardonnes ? Jamais plus, je ne te ferais comprendre qu'il faut qu'on s'ignore, désormais, je ne veux plus que te conquérir…

- …

Le corps d'Hinata bouillonnait de sensations nouvelles et très agréables.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Hum… Je suis dans mon lit, sous ma couette…

- C'est bien un truc de fille ça... Ria t'il.

- Et toi, que fais-tu ?

- Je suis dans mon lit aussi !

Hinata ria.

- J'aime ton rire… Il me donne le sourire…

- Merci…

- Tu sais, si Neji… Hum, si Neji n'était pas… Je t'aurai embrassé… Hinata…

- …

Hinata ne savait plus où se mettre et une chaleur envahit tout son corps.

- J'en mourrais d'envie…

- …

- Tu ne m'aurais pas repoussé au moins ? Demanda Naruto sérieusement, étant un peu perdu par les silences d'Hinata.

- Non… Non, au contraire…

- Je pourrais retenter ma chance alors ?

- Oui…

- Tu es si belle… Si douce… J'ai envie de te protéger et de prendre soin de toi…

- …

- Ah, ah, je t'intimide tant que ça ? Ria t-il

- Pardon…

- Non, non, je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes mal, au contraire… J'aime savoir, que je te fais de l'effet… Et puis, le téléphone, ce n'est pas souvent le plus pratique…

- Oui… Naruto ?

- Hum ?

- Tu es occupé demain après-midi ?

- Hein ? Ah euh… Oui…

- Laisse, j'ai compris… Tu seras avec Sakura…

- Oui, enfin, seulement le début d'après-midi… Ensuite, les autres nous rejoindront…

- D'accord…

Hinata était très triste, elle était un peu perdue, Naruto lui confessait toutes ses choses, cependant, il n'avait pas encore quitté Sakura.

- Hinata… Je suis sincère avec toi…

- Je sais…

- Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu doutes, seulement, je veux que tu saches, que… Que je n'ai jamais ressentit de sentiments aussi fort pour une fille que toi…

- …

- Seulement, j'ai été longtemps amoureux de Sakura et même si tu vas avoir du mal à me croire c'est une fille bien et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal…

- Je comprends…

- Tu sais, je peux…

- Naruto… Je sais comment tu es… C'est grâce à toutes tes valeurs sincères que je suis…

Hinata se stoppa net, elle avait faillit le dire.

- Que tu es quoi ?

- Rien…

- Continue… Tu es quoi ?

- Je… Je préfère, te le dire dans les yeux… Même si, ça va être difficile.

- Tu as raison, dans les yeux c'est mieux et si jamais tu t'évanouie en le disant, j'aurai mes bras pour te rattraper…

- Oui…

- Par contre, je ne te lâcherais plus…

- …

- Je vais te laisser te reposer… Il se fait tard…

- D'accord, murmura-t-elle attristé de devoir laisser le jeune homme.

- Je t'appellerais demain soir et je t'envoie des messages dans la journée d'accord ?

- Oui…

- Bonne nuit… Fais de très jolis rêves… Princesse…

- Merci… Toi aussi…

Raccrochant à peine le combiné, Naruto, le cœur battant la chamade, espérait un jour retenir auprès de lui sa douce, afin de lui montrer à travers des paroles et des gestes, tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Cette attente lui pesait et c'est sur un rêve assez coquin qu'il ferma les yeux pour s'envoler au pays des rêves.

Le matin arriva sur le Japon. Hime passa le samedi avec son fils, car elle le voyait peu, entre ses cours et l'école et voulait profiter de chaque instant avec son petit ange. Pourtant, une pointe de tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux, Sasuke lui manquait terriblement, elle n'avait que pour seul consolation ses messages et ses appels de tous les soirs. Elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait le voir et être près de lui. De plus, la jeune femme s'inquiétait car aujourd'hui il sortait avec le groupe dans un bar. Ne pouvant s'y rendre et sachant qu'Hinata n'était pas invité, elle rageait de ne pas savoir comment cette sortie se déroulera.

Hinata se leva de très bonne humeur mais, surtout avec un très gros mal de ventre, en effet, celle-ci mourrait de faim, elle se précipita donc dans la cuisine. Elle prit un bon petit-déjeuner et alla rejoindre sa petite sœur Hanabi dans le salon.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je regarde un manga : City Hunter !

- Oui, je connais, c'est bien… Sourit-elle

- Oui, j'adore, surtout quand Ryo se prend des massues par sa collègue, c'est trop drôle, ça lui fais les pieds !

- Hum…

- D'ailleurs, celui qui mériterait une grosse massue sur la tête c'est Neji, à ta place, je l'aurais étripé !

- Oui, ce n'est rien, cela n'a pas causé de tord avec Naruto…

- Naruto, c'est un garçon populaire, tout le monde le trouve très beau au lycée…

- Oui… Il est surtout très gentil… Sourit tendrement Hinata.

- Tu veux qu'on sorte cette après-midi ? Papa est en déplacement tout le week-end et Neji est parti chez notre cousin Jerry !

- Pourquoi pas…

- Il y a un nouveau café-restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir on pourrait y faire un tour !

- D'accord…

Hinata alla se doucher et s'habiller, une fois prête, elles allèrent toutes deux, dans ce nouveau café, le « City Hidden ». L'endroit était très moderne et chic. Elles s'installèrent à une magnifique table, d'où deux banquettes se faisaient face, décorées à la façon américaine.

- Il est sympas ce café ! Je reviendrais avec des copines !

- Oui, il est très joli !

- Tu pourras venir manger ici avec Naruto !

- Hum… Rougit-elle.

- D'ailleurs raconte moi tout, je veux tout savoir !

Hinata raconta dans tous les détails l'évolution de sa relation avec Naruto.

- Ah, c'est trop cool, ma grande sœur avec le gars le plus populaire du lycée !

- Tu es bête…

- Ce n'est que la vérité ! Répliqua celle-ci, en lui passant la langue. Excuse moi, je reviens, je vais au petit coin !

- Oui…

Pendant que sa sœur était partie aux toilettes, Hinata entendit un couple s'installer derrière elle. Après quelques secondes, son cœur se mit à battre fortement en reconnaissant la voix de son bien-aimé.

- Il est vraiment génial ce café ! Se réjouit Sakura.

- Oui, c'est bien d'avoir un café pour les jeunes !

- Par contre il va y avoir du sang sur les murs si elles continuent de te regarder comme ça les deux là-bas !

- Laisse ! Elles voient bien que je suis avec toi…

- Naruto, je suis une fille et crois moi, même si le gars est pris, il y a des filles que cela n'arrête pas pour autant !

- Ah, les femmes…

- Mais ? Ils arrivent déjà ? On n'avait pas dit quatre heures ?

- Si…

- Moi qui voulais être un peu seule avec toi…

- Ah oui ?

- C'n'est pas grave… On sera rien que toi et moi ce soir et je te réserve de délicieuses surprises…

- Vraiment ?

- A ton avis ? Murmura-t-elle, sensuellement avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

- Salut les amoureux ! Retentit la voix de Gaara

- Salut !

Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari et Ino s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Ils papotèrent de tout et de rien. De son côté Hinata inquiète de ne pas revoir sa sœur revenir, jeta un rapide coup d'œil, priant intérieurement que personne ne la remarque, et la vit en pleine discussion avec un jeune homme. Comprenant la raison de son retard, elle décida de patienter jusqu'à son retour.

- Salut ! Fit une fille. Dis moi beau brun tu es célibataire ?

La jeune fille était plutôt charmante, blonde, mince, habillé de façon assez provocante.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Ca te dirait de venir boire un verre avec mes copines et moi, je te jure que tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer !

- Désolé mais, je suis avec mes amis, ça ne se fait pas…

- Dommage, je te laisse mon numéro, ce soir avec mes copines on sera là… Si l'envie te prend mon beau… Fit-elle, sensuellement, en lui donnant ses coordonnées.

- Alice, c'est jolie…

- Merci et toi c'est quoi ton prénom ?

- Tu le sauras peut-être ce soir, si je viens…

- Mmm… J'adore… Répliqua-t-elle, en caressant la joue de Sasuke, avant de rejoindre ses amies.

- Hey bien, elle ne manque pas de culot celle là ! Lança Ino

- Bah, quoi, Sasuke est célibataire, on sait tous qu'il plait aux femmes ! Ria Gaara.

- En tout cas, j'espère que tu ne feras pas la bêtise de l'appeler ! Dit Naruto sérieusement.

- Pourquoi pas ? Lui lança celui-ci.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi…

- C'est bon, c'était juste pour rigoler !

- C'n'est pas drôle ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Arrête ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que je ne le ferai pas !

- Vous savez que parfois, vous me faites penser à un vieux couple ! Se moqua leur ami.

- Déconne pas Gaara ! Dirent en même temps les deux jeunes hommes.

- De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas l'appeler, il est célibataire non ? Dit Sakura.

- Oui, après tout !

- Je craque déjà pour une fille !

- Ah oui c'est qui ? Demanda Sakura.

- Hinata !

Sakura et Ino rigolèrent.

- Non sérieusement c'est qui ?

- Hinata…

- Sasuke, je te connais depuis la maternelle, je sais qu'Hinata n'est pas ton genre de fille ! Sérieux, c'est qui ?

- Hinata…

- Non, t'es sérieux ?

- S'il vous le dit, c'est bon ! Dit Shikamaru.

- Tu lui trouves quoi ? Demanda Sakura.

- Elle est belle, gentille, bien foutue, sérieuse, bien élevé, elle est craquante !

- Ca va on a compris ! Lança durement Naruto.

- Quoi tu es jaloux ? Répliqua celui-ci, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Non… Mais on a compris !

- Tu te fiche de nous Uchiwa, Hinata… Tu es tombé bien bas… Dit Sakura.

- Tu exagères, elle est pas mal Hinata… Essaya de défendre Temari

- Elle est trop coincée, trop timide, quand tu as treize ans c'est mignon mais à dix-sept, il faut se réveiller ! Cracha Sakura.

- Elle n'a pas l'air très rigolote en plus, elle est ennuyeuse comme fille, je suis sur !

En entendant les horreurs que ces filles déversaient sur son dos, devant Naruto, Hinata ne put contenir plus longtemps ses larmes, qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues, blanchit par la tristesse.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a jamais eu de mec en plus ! Dit Ino

- Je dirais même qu'à dix-sept ans, aucun gars ne l'a jamais embrassé ! Se moqua Sakura.

- Vous êtes vraiment deux langues de vipères ! Ria nerveusement Shikamaru

- C'n'est pas très gentil la pauvre ! Répliqua Gaara

- Genre vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec nous, tu en penses quoi toi mon chéri, tu ne penses pas qu'on a raison ? Demanda Sakura.

- Bah oui, mon chéri tu en pense quoi d'Hinata ? Imita Sasuke d'une voix sensuelle, espérant que cet idiot ne joue pas les lâches.

- Bah euh… Je vous trouve un peu dur… Mais, hum…

- Pour faire simple, à côté de moi, elle est comment Hinata ? Demanda Sakura.

- Heu…

- C'est quoi ce heu Chéri ?

- Et bien comparé à toi, elle ne paie pas de mine c'est… c'est vrai…

- « Idiot ! » Pensa tout bas Sasuke, déçu de le voir se rabaisser devant elle.

- Ah, tu me rassures, remarques, je ne sais pas pourquoi je pose la question, je sais bien qu'Hinata n'est pas du tout ton genre…

- Tu l'as dit ! Ria de bon cœur Ino.

- Au début de l'année, il la surnommait comment déjà ? Ah, oui l'âme en peine…

- Oui, enfin, je ne l'ai pas surnommé ainsi… J'ai dit qu'elle faisait…

- Si, j'étais toi, je la fermerais ! Le coupa sèchement Sasuke.

- Oui…

- Les filles ont va se refaire une beauté avant d'aller au ciné ?

- D'accord ! Lâchèrent-elles, en se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

- Tu sais que je suis à deux doigts de te foutre mon poing dans ta gueule ?

- Ca va !

- Je croyais que tu devais rompre avec elle !

- Oui… Oui…

- En tout cas Hinata serait ravie de savoir, ce que tu penses vraiment d'elle !

- Arrête…

Hinata qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur conversation, pleurait à chaude larmes. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Naruto pouvait être aussi horrible. Pourtant, il lui avait fait croire à de belles paroles. Etait ce un mensonge pour se moquer d'elle ? Blessée par toutes ces méchancetés, la jeune femme quitta rapidement le café, l'âme en peine.

- Hinata, tu vas où ? Cria sa sœur, en la voyant sortir du café.

Ce prénom résonna dans les oreilles des garçons.

- Oh non ! Murmura tout bas le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'œil par la vitre. Et merde ! Ragea-t-il, en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Oups… Lâcha Gaara.

- Je confirme tu n'es qu'un con !

- Ca va, je suis assez mal comme ça ! Comment, j'aurai pu deviner qu'elle était juste derrière !

- Bon, ok, ce n'est pas sympas mais, il ira s'excuser, elle comprendra… Dit Shikamaru

- Sauf que cet imbécile est censé être amoureux d'elle…

- Tu es amoureux d'Hinata ? Demanda Gaara.

- Oui… Enfin… Ce n'est pas officiel…

- Je vais appeler Hime… Lâcha Sasuke, qui ne supportait plus cette situation.

- Allo ?

- Hime, est-ce qu'Hinata est chez toi ? Ou est-ce qu'elle t'a appelé ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Pff… Un truc trop con, je t'expliquerais ce soir…

- Tu viens ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle heureuse.

- Non, je préférerais que tu viennes… J'ai envi de toi et chez toi ce n'est pas possible…

- Oui… Rougit-elle. Mais… Je ne peux pas venir, je ne peux pas laisser Dimitri tout seul !

- Ah… C'est vrai…

- …

- Tant pis ! Je passerais demain dans l'après-midi peut-être… De toute façon je t'appelle ce soir…

- D'accord… Répondit-elle, déçue.

- Sinon, ta journée se passe bien ?

- Oui… J'ai emmené Dimitri à la bibliothèque et je vais l'inscrire à un sport, mais je ne sais pas lequel encore…

- Bien…

- Et toi ? Tu es avec les autres ?

- Oui… On est au nouveau café, tu sais le « City Hidden »… Et là on va aller au ciné…

- D'accord… Tu me manques Sasuke…

- Les autres sortent ! Je t'appelle ce soir… Bonne fin de journée…

- Toi aussi…

Le groupe alla au cinéma, Naruto était silencieux, il pensait à Hinata, où est-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle le détestait ? Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être près d'elle à ce moment précis. Il refusa même l'invitation de Sakura, prétextant qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il avait à plusieurs reprises eu des nausées. Ils rentèrent donc tous chez eux.

Gaara traina encore un peu dans la ville. Shikamaru et Temari rentrèrent ensemble, Shikamaru était pressé de se retrouver seul avec sa petite-amie. Sasuke rentra chez lui et Naruto essaya toute la soirée de joindre Hinata mais, en vain.

La nuit était tombée et Hinata flânait toujours en ville, ses larmes avaient enfin cessées de couler. Elle marchait sans trop regarder où elle allait.

Sasuke était dans sa chambre, il regardait par la fenêtre pensant à sa belle, il sortit de sa rêverie en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

- Oui ?

- Coucou mon chéri, que fais tu ici tout seul un samedi soir ? Même ton frère est sortit ! Demanda sa mère en s'installant à ses côtés.

- …

- Tu n'es pas avec Hime ?

- Comment tu… ?

- Sasuke, je suis ta mère… Tu ne peux rien me cacher…

- Oui… Rougit-il.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle ce soir, tu aurais pu l'inviter ?

- Je l'ai fais mais, elle garde son fils…

- Et ?

- Quoi et ?

- Sasuke, Hime est la bienvenue ici tu le sais et par conséquence son fils aussi…

- Hum…

- J'imagine que tu veux qu'elle vienne ici car c'est plus intime que chez elle… Dit-elle d'un air taquin qui fit sourire son fils. Nous avons deux chambres d'ami, je pense que cela peut aller… Ajouta-t-elle, en rigolant.

- Oui…

- Allez, appelle la et dit lui de venir !

- Tu es sur ?

- Sasuke ! Tu sais que j'adore Hime et je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez enfin ensemble…

- Merci… Maman…

Heureux le jeune homme se pressa d'appeler sa douce lorsqu'une idée germa dans sa tête. Trop excité de pouvoir la tenir tout contre lui cette nuit, il décida d'aller directement chez elle, afin de lui en faire la surprise.

Une fois devant chez elle, il sonna et attendit que celle-ci vienne lui ouvrir la porte. Agréablement surprise par cette visite inattendue, la jeune femme sauta au cou de son amant.

- Sasuke !

- Quel accueil… Sourit-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

- Viens entre…

- Non…

- Hein ?

- Prépare quelques affaires, vous venez à la maison…

- Quoi ?

- Ma mère vous invite Dimitri et toi…

- Mais… Je ne veux…

- Ne discute pas et viens, sinon je te fais l'amour dans ce couloir… La coupa-t-il, en l'embrassant.

- Hum… D'accord…

Rapidement la jeune femme prit quelques vêtements de rechange et remarquant que son fils dormait à poing fermé, elle l'enveloppa tendrement dans une couverture avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour rejoindre la demeure de son amant.

- Bonsoir… Accueillit chaleureusement Mikoto. Oh, le petit dort déjà… Viens, je te conduis à sa chambre…

- Merci… Dit-elle gênée…

Hime coucha son fils, elle l'embrassa et lui mit sa peluche à côté.

- Merci Madame…

- Mikoto…

- Hum… Mikoto, pour…

- Ne me remercie pas, tu sais que tu es comme ma fille… Tu es la bienvenue autant que tu veux avec Dimitri ici…

- Merci… Merci beaucoup…

- Bien, je vais rejoindre mon cher mari, bonne nuit mes chéris… Mikoto embrassa Hime et Sasuke

- Maman !

- Rho !

Impatient de se retrouver dans les bras de sa douce, le jeune homme empoigna la main d'Hime et l'entraina dans sa chambre. C'était la première fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds. Elle qui voulait regarder le cadre de vie de son amant fut interrompu par les bras puissant de celui-ci, qui la plaqua contre la porte, ses lèvres sucrées posées sur les siennes. A travers ces caresses, il pouvait sentir le désir montait en lui.

- Tu m'as manqué… Souffla-t-il, au creux de son oreille, avant de la lui mordre sensuellement.

N'y tenant plus, Sasuke éteignit la lumière avant d'amener sa belle jusqu'à son lit. Délicatement il se mit à caresser chaque parcelle de ce corps appétissant. Puis, jetant leur vêtement qui les empêcher de goûter au plaisir, ils firent l'amour. Une fois l'extase atteint, le jeune homme déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, avant d'enfiler son caleçon et de se poster devant sa fenêtre, pour fumer une délicieuse cigarette.

Remettant sa petite culotte, Hime enfila le tee shirt de son amant, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'un morceau de papier tomba sur le sol. Intriguée, elle le ramassa et se mit à le lire.

- C'est qui Alice ?

- Quoi ?

- Alice, c'est qui ? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix froide, en lui montrant le papier.

- Ah ! C'est une fille qui m'a passé son numéro au café !

- Merci, j'avais bien compris mais pourquoi elle te l'a donné ?

- Elle m'a dragué, elle me la donné au cas où…

- Au cas où quoi ?

- Elle m'attend d'ailleurs ce soir…

- Ah oui, c'est super, personne ne te retiens…

- Chérie… Arrête… Je viens de faire l'amour avec qui à l'instant ? Fit-il, en la saisissant par le bras afin de l'attirer contre lui.

- …

- Tu crois vraiment que je compte appeler cette fille ou même la revoir ?

- Pourquoi tu as gardé le numéro alors ?

- Tu me soules… S'écria-t-il, en brûlant le papier. C'est mieux la ?

- Pff… Ca ne change rien… Car si tu retournes dans ce fichu café, je doute que cette fois ci c'est son numéro qu'elle te donne…

Souriant face à sa jalousie, Sasuke écrasa sa cigarette puis ferma la fenêtre, avant de prendre Hime dans ses bras.

- Tu es la seule fille avec qui j'ai envie d'être, tu le sais… Arrête de te prendre la tête pour cette fille qui ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville…

- Je t'aime tant Sasuke… Murmura-t-elle, dans un souffle, en resserrant son étreinte.

Le cœur de Sasuke chavirait dans tous les sens, il aimait entendre ses trois mots, mais lui ne se sentait pas encore prêt à les lui dire. Hime connaissait parfaitement les sentiments de son amant et se douter bien que celui ci n'allait pas lui lâcher « Moi aussi je t'aime » du jour au lendemain. Celle-ci lui sourit et l'embrassant sensuellement, jouant avec la langue de son chéri.

- Arrête… Ou tu y repasses…

- Genre ! Les sept fois dans la nuit, ce n'est qu'une légende… Ria t'elle.

- Oui mais moi je ne suis pas n'importe qui… Je suis un Uchiwa et les Uchiwa ça peut toute la nuit…

- Ah oui ?

- Hum, hum…

Sasuke allongea Hime sur le lit, il se mit sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement, essayant par ses baisers, de lui montrer le plus de sentiments possible qu'il avait pour elle. A bout de souffle, la jeune femme s'installa confortablement dans les bras de son amant et discutèrent un long moment.

Errant dans les rues sombres de Tokyo, Hinata, la peur au ventre, se demandait où elle se trouvait. Trop perturbée par les propos de son ami, la jeune femme n'avait pas prêté attention au lieu et à présent, celle-ci s'était perdue. Mal à l'aise devant le regard étrange de certains hommes qui coulait le long de son corps, elle s'arrêta un peu plus loin et prit son téléphone portable. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua les vingt cinq appels manqué de Naruto.

Peinée par cette découverte, la jeune femme soupira de tristesse, lorsque soudain, une main descendit le long de son dos, la faisant hurler de terreur. Apeurée, elle se mit à trembler de tous son corps, priant intérieurement que cet inconnu, ne lui fasse aucun mal.

- Hi… Hinata… Retentit dans un souffle court, son prénom.

- Hein ? Fit-elle, surprise, en se retournant.

Sur le sol glacé, Gaara agonisait. Son visage était tuméfié par des marques de coups violents. Des traces de chaussures imprégnées sur son tee shirt, laissait penser que la bataille avait été dure. Il ressemblait à un clochard avec ses vêtements déchirés par endroit. Mais le pire, c'était ce sang rouge vif qui coulait le long de ses lèvres.

- Mon dieu Gaara, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Demanda-t-elle, choquée par cette vision.

- Je…

Mais sa phrase resta en suspens. Il venait de perdre connaissance. Affolée, la jeune femme se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, ne sachant quoi faire pour l'aider. Il avait l'air de tellement souffrir. Reprenant doucement ses esprits, elle décida d'appeler son ami.

- Naru… to…

- Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as une voix étrange ?

- Viens me chercher…

- Quoi ? Tu es en danger, tu es malade… Hinata ?

- Gaara… Je ne sais pas où je suis… Fit-elle, en pleurant.

- Calme toi ma douce et dis moi si tu es loin d'un arrêt de bus ?

- Je ne sais pas… Répondit-elle, complètement perdue.

- Je t'en prie… Fais un effort et regarde autour de toi…

- Arrêt… Arrêt, « My city »…

- Ok, je vois où c'est… Ne bouge surtout pas… J'arrive immédiatement…

- Non, non, ne raccroche pas… J'ai peur, ne raccroche pas…

- D'accord…

Naruto sortit en trombe de chez lui, ne prenant même pas la peine d'enfiler une veste. Il prit le premier bus et ne cessait de faire les cent pas à l'intérieur, sous le regard agacé des passagers. Il ne supportait plus d'entendre la jeune femme pleurer au téléphone. Il pria le ciel pour qu'aucun malheur ne lui soit arrivé.

Une fois sur les lieux, il courut en direction d'Hinata et la serra fort dans ses bras, il la berça de droite à gauche afin de la calmer. La jeune fille était totalement soulagée.

- Hinata ça va ?

- Oui… Oui… Mais Gaara…

- Gaara ? Gaara ! Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, il m'a vu et…

- Calme-toi ! Viens, on va chez moi, il faut le soigner…

Portant le blessé sur le dos, les jeunes gens se mirent rapidement en route. Une fois chez lui, il l'installa sur le canapé et proposa à son amie de poser sa tête sur ses genoux afin qu'il puisse ressentir une chaleur humaine. Celle-ci accepta et regarda celui qu'elle aimait, soigner Gaara.

- Tu as… Tu as de bon réflexe…

- Mon tuteur est médecin, alors, il m'a appris quelque tuyau. Dit-il suivi d'un clin d'œil. Enfin, ceux sont les premiers secours seulement alors… Ca n'a rien de très compliqué…

- Modeste… Ria Hinata.

- Oui… Rougit-il.

Gaara se réveilla, un peu affolé. Il bougea dans tous les sens et frappa Hinata sans faire exprès. Naruto prit Gaara dans ses bras afin de le calmer.

- Gaara, c'est Naruto calme-toi… Calme-toi mon grand c'est moi…

- Naruto… Pleura celui ci à chaude larmes.

- C'est rien, je suis là…

Après quelques minutes Gaara se calma enfin, Naruto appela Temari. Celle-ci arriva cinq minutes après en larme et sauta au cou de son petit frère.

- Gaara…

- Temari…

- Salut Shika.

- Salut… Rougit-il.

- Que t'est-il arrivé mon chéri ?

Voyant son ami sur le point de pleurer de nouveau, Naruto décida de lui administrer un calmant. Une fois pris, Gaara s'endormit profondément.

- Il a besoin de repos… Tu devrais le ramener…

- Oui… Merci Naruto, on se voit demain…

- Bien sur…

Temari et Shikamaru rentrèrent chez eux avec Gaara.

- Ouh la, assieds toi ! Tu saignes ! Lâcha-t-il, en se souvenant du coup qu'elle avait reçu par Gaara.

Rapidement, Naruto alla chercher un mouchoir afin d'essuyer ce sang, qui n'avait pas sa place sur ce magnifique visage. Au contact de cette peau si douce, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Touchée par sa gentillesse, Hinata le remercia d'un signe de tête puis, sans un mot se leva prête à quitter cette demeure. Comprenant ce qu'elle s'apprêter à faire, le jeune homme se précipita sur la porte et la ferma à clefs.

- Ecoute-moi… Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure…

- S'il te plait Naruto…

- Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis, pas du tout, tu le sais, Hinata pardon, je suis désolé !

- Je suis fatiguée de tes excuses… Un jour tu fais un pas en avant, et le lendemain tu en fais deux en arrière… Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait mal….

- Je t'en pris ne me dis pas ça !

- Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux entendre ? Hein ? Tu veux que j'accepte que tu te serves de moi pour…

Le reste de sa phrase resta coincée dans sa gorge, en voyant le jeune homme fondre en larme et se jeter dans ses bras.

- Je suis sincèrement amoureux de toi Hinata… Je ne suis qu'un con… Je… Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi… Maintenant…

Heureuse d'entendre ces belles paroles, la jeune femme laissa ses larmes de bonheur couler le long de ses joues. Son amour était tellement fort, qu'elle décida, que pour cette nuit, elle fermerait les yeux.

- Tu es si belle…

- Merci…

- J'aime quand tu rougis…

Délicatement, il lui prit la main et l'emmena s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le regard remplit de désir, le jeune homme caressa tendrement ses cheveux, avant de descendre sur sa joue qu'il toucha du bout des doigts. Même si l'envie de ne faire plus qu'un lui trottait dans la tête, Naruto refusait d'aller trop vite, de peur de gâcher cette douce romance. Rapprochant sa tête vers celle de sa belle, il s'apprêtait à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, lorsque dans un geste inattendu, la jeune femme recula d'un bond.

- Hinata ? Souffla celui-ci, surpris par ce refus.

- Pardon… Je…. Se mit-elle à pleurer.

- C'est moi qui te demande pardon… Je n'aurais jamais dû…

- Non ! Le coupa-t-elle, en posant une main sur la sienne. J'ai… En faite, tu… Tu es mon premier… Je n'ai jamais… Embrassé…

- …

- C'est nul hein ? A dix-sept ans…

Mal à l'aise face à cet aveu, Naruto comprit qu'Ino et Sakura avaient révélées, sans le vouloir, une part de vérité sur Hinata. Mais très vite, cette sensation se transforma en fierté. Il était heureux d'être son premier.

- Hinata…

- Oui…

- J'ai très envie de t'embrasser…

Prenant son visage en coupe, le jeune homme déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de sa belle. D'abord surprise par cette douceur, Hinata entrouvrit sa bouche afin de laisser son amant amplifier leur tout premier baiser. Ravis de cette invitation, Naruto ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa avec force et passion.

- Viens… On va dans ma chambre…

Une fois dans celle-ci, il l'allongea sur son lit et captura de nouveau ses lèvres. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à freiner cette envie de fusionner avec elle. Il l'aimait tellement fort. Jamais il n'avait connu de telles sensations. Passant une main sous son pull, Naruto plongea son regard dans les prunelles de sa douce, attendant que celle-ci l'autorise à caresser cette peau tant de fois rêvée.

- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

- Oui… Répondit-elle timidement.

Heureux, il commença à malaxer tendrement cette douce poitrine, procurant chez elle de petits cris de plaisir. Puis, sa main effleura son ventre plat et ferme avant de stopper sa course sur les boutons de son jeans, qu'il déboutonna lentement. Continuant son exploration, il passa ses doigts sur la lingerie d'Hinata, qui se mit à rougir.

- J'ai envie de toi… Murmura-t-il, au creux de son oreille.

N'y tenant plus, le jeune homme embrassa fougueusement Hinata et prit l'initiative de la déshabiller. Emporté par le désir, Naruto ne remarqua pas le mal être de son amie. Celle-ci, terrorisée par la rapidité que prenait leur relation, repoussa le jeune homme, qui surprit, cessa tout mouvement.

- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Naruto inquiet. Je m'y prends mal ? J'ai fais quelque chose de déplacer ?

- Non, non… Je… Pardon… Tu… Tu peux continuer…

Rassuré, il reprit rapidement ses caresses, faisant grandir en lui un désir inexplicable. Malheureusement, il stoppa ses gestes en voyant de nouveau la jeune femme résister à ces avances.

- Quelque chose te gêne ? Cela ne te plait pas ?

- Si… Si… Murmura-t-elle, d'une voix remplit de sanglots.

- Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

Refusant de lui dire la raison de son acte, et ayant peur qu'il la rejette, Hinata se leva brusquement pour se diriger vers la porte. D'abord surpris par son attitude, le jeune homme, sortant de son mutisme, la rattrapa par le bras.

- Cesse de pleurer Hinata et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je suis trop bête ! Hurla-t-elle, ses larmes roulant sur ces joues. Tu es là à me désirer et moi je te repousse bêtement, je ne suis qu'une idiote, j'ai peur de tout, je pleure tout le temps !

- Calme-toi Hinata…. Pourquoi dis-tu de telles choses ? Pourquoi as-tu cette opinion si noire de toi ?

- Parce que c'est vrai la preuve tout le monde le dit !

- Tout le monde ou seulement Ino et Sakura ?

- …

- S'il te plait Hinata, t'entendre parler de toi ainsi me fais beaucoup de peine car tu es tout le contraire…

- …

- Hinata… Si tu n'es pas prête pour le sexe… il suffisait de me le dire… Fit-il en lui souriant tendrement.

- Tu ne trouves pas cela ridicule, j'ai bientôt dix-sept ans… Et…

- Et quoi ? Le fait que tu sois vierge ne me dérange pas… Tu es une fille bien, tu n'as pas à donner ta virginité à n'importe qui… Comme moi…

- Sakura n'était pas n'importe qui… Elle était ton premier amour…

- …

- Tu ne dis rien…

- Hinata !

- J'ai l'impression d'être Sasuke… Moi qui trouvais son comportement tellement ridicule envers Hime…

- …

- J'ai confiance en toi Naruto… Seulement, je ne suis pas prête…

- Je suis désolé… C'est idiot de vouloir aller trop vite… On a tout notre temps !

- …

- Seulement tu es tellement canon…

- Vraiment ? Lâcha-t-elle, rouge pivoine.

- Tu es tellement irrésistible quand tu rougis…

- …

- Dis moi, tu as envie de quoi ?

- Hum… Je veux être dans tes bras, je veux que tu me sers fort, que tu me murmures des mots doux… Je me sens tellement bien près de toi…

Retournant dans le lit, Naruto s'allongea le premier et, en ouvrant les bras, invita sa douce à prendre place. Timidement, Hinata posa délicatement sa tête sur le torse musclé du jeune homme, qui ravis, caressa tendrement son bras. Puis, très vite, sa main dévia sur sa poitrine qu'il malaxa doucement avant de la poser sur son ventre. Frissonnant sous les doigts de son amant, Hinata prit d'une pulsion, l'embrassa fougueusement.

- J'aime quand tu m'embrasses… Souffla-t-il de bonheur.

- Ah oui ?

- Tes baisers sont sucrés…

- …

Souriant face à cet aveu, la jeune femme se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras, heureuse comme jamais. Ils passèrent leur temps à discuter de leurs rêves, de leurs souvenirs, de leurs envies. Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui voler un baiser dès qu'elle finissait une phrase. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait bien. Ces sentiments étaient sincères et pures. Sur les douces paroles de celui-ci et sous ses caresses, chacune disant « je t'aime », Hinata s'endormit.

La contemplant de longues heures, il caressa du bout des doigts ce visage si angélique. Il pensa quelques secondes à Sakura et comprit à cet instant que son amour pour elle n'était pas si fort qu'il croyait. Reportant son attention sur sa douce, il resserra son étreinte et à son tour s'envola aux pays des rêves.

Sasuke et Hime étaient aussi heureux. Pour la seconde fois, il avait emmené sa belle au septième ciel.

- Alors ?

- Pas mal ! Le taquina-t-elle.

- Pas mal ? Tu veux une troisième mi-temps peut-être ?

Ravis de le voir rentrer dans son jeu, Hime captura les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'années et ensemble, refirent l'amour toute la nuit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : "**_**La jalousie, c'est la vision plus forte que la vue.**_**" De Pascal Quignard**.

En ce dimanche matin, la pluie tombait à tout rompre sur le Japon. Naruto était réveillé, il entendait les gouttes tambouriner sur ses volets et il adorait ce bruit. Il aimait encore plus la vision d'Hinata qui dormait paisiblement contre lui. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il goûte ses lèvres. Le jeune homme embrassa doucement Hinata, qui sous cette tendre caresse se réveilla et rendit immédiatement le baiser à son amoureux.

- Bonjour… Dit-elle d'une petite voix

- Bonjour toi…

Naruto l'embrassa de nouveau. Hinata croyait rêver, elle avait dormit dans les bras du garçon qu'elle voulait tant, il l'embrassait et l'avait même désiré.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda Naruto

- Oui, c'est la plus belle nuit que je n'ai jamais passé…

- Moi aussi, j'ai dormi comme un bébé près de toi…

- Oh ? Il pleut ?

- Oui, j'adore le bruit qui retentit sur les volets, c'est apaisant…

- J'aime aussi, ça donne envie de rester au chaud, sous la couette…

Soudain elle rougit et se cacha.

- Tu es trop mignonne… Je ressens la même chose quand j'entends la pluie, c'est apaisant…

- Oui…

- Je suis tellement bien près de toi Hinata…

- Hum…

- Tu entends comme mon cœur bat pour toi… Fit-il, en lui mettant sa main sur sa poitrine. Je n'en reviens même pas moi-même…

- …

Naruto embrassa fougueusement Hinata, il se positionna à califourchon sur elle et la regarda avec des yeux séducteurs. Celle-ci rougit, elle le trouvait si beau, ses cheveux ébouriffés aussi blond que le soleil, ses yeux bleus azur, son corps taillé tel un dieu grec.

- Tu es très beau Naruto…

- Ah oui ? Merci…

- J'ai de la chance…

- Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup de chance…

Naruto embrassa Hinata, il mit la couette, par-dessus eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ria Hinata.

- Bah, comme tu l'as dit, il pleut, ça donne envie de rester sous la couette…

- Coquin…

- On va rester là toute la journée…

- Ah oui ? Sourit-elle.

- Oui, je vais te manger toute la journée…

Et pour appuyer ses dires, le jeune homme embrassa chaque parcelle de ce magnifique corps, sous le fou rire de celle-ci. Naruto était aux anges, mais ce moment de délice fut de courte durée, lorsque son téléphone portable résonna.

- Tu ne décroches pas ?

- Non, je m'en tape de qui ça peut être, je veux seulement être avec toi…

- Naruto…

Cette fois-ci c'est Hinata qui l'embrassa fougueusement. Seulement, la personne au bout du fil insista deux fois de plus.

- Grrgg !

- Allez ! Décroche, c'est peut-être important !

- D'accord ! Répondit-il, à contrecœur. Allô ?

- Bonjour, Naruto, c'est Temari !

- Ah oui, bonjour…

Sasuke ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il voulut se tourner vers sa bien-aimée, mais celle-ci n'était plus dans le lit. Dommage, il aurait aimé, lui dire bonjour et la câliner un petit peu. Il s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre. Sa journée commençait mal. Sa première vision fut celle d'Hime entrain de discuter dans le couloir avec Itachi. Sentant monter en lui un feu ardent, la jalousie coula de nouveau dans ses veines. Comment pouvait-elle être là, sereine, avec lui, alors qu'ils étaient des ex ? Furieux, le jeune homme passa devant eux sans un regard.

- Bonjour chéri…

- …

- Sasuke ?

- Je crois qu'il est de mauvaise humeur… Sourit Itachi

- Typiquement Uchiwa ! Répondit celle-ci par ironie.

- Oh oui… Confirma Mikoto qui passait par là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais à la joue ? Tu t'es battu ou quoi ? Demanda Hime en touchant sa joue, sous le regard mauvais de son amant qui n'en rata pas une miette.

- Non, c'est rien… Répondit celui-ci, quelque peu gêné.

Itachi se dirigea vers le salon, quant à Hime, elle rejoignit son fils dans la cuisine.

- C'était bon mon chéri ?

- Oui…

- Tu n'en veux pas à maman… Pour hier soir…

- Non Dimitri aime bien être ici, c'est beau et chaleureux et puis c'est grand…

- Oui…

- Va te préparer si tu veux, Sasuke est sorti de la salle de bain, je vais m'occuper de Dimitri… Dit Mikoto.

- Merci, c'est gentil…

Pénétrant dans la chambre, la jeune femme vit son amant s'habiller. Instinctivement, elle encercla sa taille et déposa quelques baisers sur son dos dénudé.

- Bonjour mon chéri… Tu as bien dormi ?

- …

- Tu fais la tête ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise par son silence.

- Tu me gênes pour m'habiller ! Répliqua-t-il, d'une voix froide.

- Qu'est ce que tu as chéri ?

- Arrête de me surnommer comme ça, ça me gonfle !

- Sasuke, arrête d'être comme ça avec moi, je n'ai rien fait ! Dit-elle des sanglots dans la gorge.

- Tu me gonfles, si tu m'écoutais, tu ne ferais pas des choses qui me cassent les pieds !

Trop dégoûté par la scène qui passait en boucle dans sa tête, le jeune homme quitta la pièce en claquant violemment la porte. Intriguée par son comportement, Hime versa quelques larmes, ne sachant si celles-ci étaient de tristesse ou de colère. Oubliant pour le moment cette dispute, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain. Une fois prête, elle regagna le salon où son fils l'attendait, et vit son amant allongé sur le canapé.

- Maman ?

- Oui…

- Est-ce qu'on peut rester là encore un petit peu, Mikoto m'a dit qu'elle ferait une chambre…

- Une chambre ?

- Oui…

Hime partit à la rencontre de Mikoto dans la cuisine.

- Vous comptez faire une chambre… A Dimitri ?

- Oui, si vous venez ici, tous les week-ends, cela sera mieux pour le petit…

- Non, attendez, je ne veux pas abuser, je ne viendrais pas tous les week-ends…

- Hime, je sais que les couples ont besoin d'intimité et chez toi, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit, j'en ai parlé à mon mari, il est d'accord…

- Je ne mérite pas votre bonté…

- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Fit-celle-ci, en la prenant dans ses bras. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile d'assumer toute seule la charge d'un enfant. Malgré tout, tu le fais avec tout ton cœur et tout ton amour. Tu es une très bonne mère, Hime… Ne refuse pas la main que je te tends… Je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma propre fille…

- Mikoto… Merci, merci, merci… Infiniment, merci… Pleura à chaudes larmes, la jeune femme, qui resserra son étreinte.

Sasuke qui avait tout entendu, versa une larme silencieuse. Il se haïssait au plus au point. Comment pouvait-il être si dur envers Hime, pourquoi ? C'était plus fort que lui, il n'aimait pas voir sa douce avec d'autre homme…

- Je vais donner le bain à Dimitri, va avec Sasuke…

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Oui…

Heureuse, elle alla rejoindre son amant, qui semblait toujours faire la tête. Intriguée par ce comportement étrange, la jeune femme, qui n'avait rien fait de mal, décida de rentrer dans son jeu. S'il voulait jouer au plus con, elle jouerait aussi.

- Tu seras là ce soir ? Demanda Itachi, qui était sur le point de sortir.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Vu que je rentre tard, je te dis bonsoir maintenant… Fit-il, en l'embrassant sur le front. Bonne journée les amoureux !

- Merci, toi aussi…

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Fou de rage, Sasuke, qui ne supportait pas qu'elle le prenne pour un idiot, s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, lorsqu'il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son portable.

- Temari : « Rendez-vous, au « City Hidden » à midi, on mange tous là-bas, urgent, concernant Gaara ».

- Maman, on sort… Lança Sasuke à sa mère.

- Oui chéri, à tout à l'heure…

- J'ai reçu le même message… Tenta de dire la jeune femme, afin d'apaiser les tensions.

- Tu n'as qu'à partir dix minutes plus tard que moi, je ne veux pas qu'on nous voit arriver ensemble ! Répondit sèchement Sasuke en s'allumant une cigarette.

Hime fut refroidit de plein fouet par le ton distant de son amoureux. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Que lui avait-elle fait pour mériter ce comportement glacial ?

- Tu n'as qu'à partir devant… Dit Hinata à Naruto.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah, on ne va pas arriver ensemble…

- Pourquoi ? Il suffit de dire, que tu m'as appelé car, tu ne savais pas où se situait le café !

- Sauf, que l'autre jour, j'y étais.

- Oui, mais, il n'y a que les garçons qui t'ont vues !

- Ce n'est pas faux…

- De toute façon, je m'en fou, j'ai envie d'être avec toi et je ne veux surtout pas te laisser seule, avec tous ces hommes qui trainent partout ! Dit Naruto très sérieusement.

- …

- Pourquoi pleures tu ma jolie ?

- C'est rien, je suis tellement heureuse… C'est la première fois qu'un garçon s'inquiète pour moi et, est jaloux…

- Je tiens à toi comme à ma vie… Fit-il, en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu es ma moitié Hinata… Je… Je suis raide dingue de toi…

- Naruto…

Naruto embrassa tendrement Hinata. Il en profita même dans le bus.

- Je vais aller à l'avant du bus… Dit-elle à regret.

- Déjà ?

- On est bientôt arrivé…

- Viens à la maison ce soir…

- Je ne peux pas Naruto… Je dois rentrer chez moi… Déjà que mon père va me tuer…

- Ma pauvre chérie, c'est de ma faute… Désolé…

- Ne le soit pas… Je ne regrette rien, même si je dois subir les cris affreux de mon père ! Ria-t-elle.

- Tu es formidable…

- Puis-je venir le week-end prochain…

- Pourquoi tu demandes ? C'est évidement… Déjà que ça va être long jusqu'à là !

- Euh… Et Sakura ?

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle dans la semaine…

- Je suis désolé…

- Arrête… Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, c'est tout, c'est comme ça…

Le cœur d'Hinata débordait de bonheur, elle captura les lèvres de son chéri une dernière fois. A regret, les amoureux se séparèrent et firent comme si, ils s'étaient tout juste vu. Par chance, seulement Shikamaru, Temari et Gaara étaient là.

Ils avaient choisit une grande table ronde.

- Gaara, ça va ?

- Oui… J'imagine que je ne pourrais pas te remercier quand Sakura sera arrivée, alors, je te remercie pour hier Hinata, toi aussi Naruto.

- Je n'ai pas fais grand-chose…

- Si, j'ai eu la chance que tu sois au même endroit que moi…

- Oui…

Gaara attendait le reste du groupe pour raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Seulement, Ino, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Sasuke et Hime avaient pu se libérer. Malheureusement, certain était en famille et ne pouvait s'absenter.

Hime tirait une drôle de tête, elle chercha du réconfort auprès de sa meilleure amie, elle s'assit auprès d'elle et mit sa tête sur son épaule.

- Hime, ça ne vas pas ?

- C'est Sasuke… Fit-elle, en parlant tout bas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a… Tout allait bien hier soir et ce matin, il me repousse comme çi j'étais une simple copine ! Il est froid et distant, pourquoi, qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

- Hime… Calme-toi… Ca va lui passer, tu connais Sasuke…

- J'en ai marre, je ne lui ai rien fais, je ferais tout pour lui et lui il m'ignore totalement…

- Tu as discuté avec lui ?

- C'est comme si je parlais à un mur et encore je suis certaine que le mur lui, il me répondrait…

- Vraiment ? Se moqua gentiment son amie. Pardon…

- C'est rien… Répondit-elle, en riant de bon cœur. Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ?

- J'ai plein de chose à te raconter… Je t'appellerais ce soir…

- Tu m'intrigues…

- Pour te répondre, disons que la balle est dans mon camp…

- Non ?

- Hé si….

Heureuse pour son amie, Hime la serra dans ses bras, se permettant même de l'embrasser sur sa joue. Cette fantastique nouvelle lui redonna le sourire. Les autres étaient enfin arrivés, Temari expliqua la raison de cette réunion entre amis.

- Hier soir, mon petit frère c'est fait agresser et je veux que ces enfoirés paient pour leur lâcheté !

- Agressé, comment ça ? Demanda Sai.

- Des garçons m'ont tabassé… Pleura t-il. Ils se sont jetés sur moi…

- Mais, pour quelle raison ?

- A ton avis ?

- Quels enfoirés ça me révolte ! Lâcha Naruto en tapant du poing sur la table.

- Ok, il n'y a pas à discuter, ils vont morflés c'est tout ! Dit Sai. Je pense que tous les mecs sont d'accord avec moi et les absents n'y verront aucun inconvénient !

- C'est évident ! Répliqua Naruto

- Attendez, attendez, vous ne croyez pas qu'il faudrait plus de détail. Ils étaient combien ces mecs ? Et est-ce que tu sauras les reconnaitre ! Demanda Ino.

- On s'en fiche du nombre ! On les massacres et c'est tout point barre et t'inquiète pas, même s'il ne se rappelle plus de leur tête, on va les chercher ! Répondit Naruto en colère.

- Waouh… Mon homme, j'adore quand tu es comme ça… Murmura Sakura en se collant à lui.

Hinata avala difficilement sa salive mais, il fallait qu'elle reste calme, elle savait les sentiments de Naruto envers elle.

- Gaara… Il faut que tu nous explique ce qu'il s'est exactement passé, c'est important, chaque détail compte… Dit Shikamaru.

- J'étais parti au « Sweet Bar's », j'avais rendez-vous avec un ami… On a discuté, des mecs sont venus nous voir et ont commencé à nous insulter, le barman leur a dit de partir, il les a viré, étant donné qu'ils l'ont pris mal, ils nous attendaient dehors… Et… Ils nous ont attrapés, tabassés…

Hime ne se sentait pas bien, son cœur s'accéléra d'un coup. Son corps tremblait, ses yeux vacillaient dans tous les sens.

- Ils ont arraché nos vêtements ! Nous ont traités de tous les noms ! Expliqua Gaara, en larme. On les a suppliés d'arrêter, ils nous faisaient si mal…

Hime sentit son corps s'engourdir, ses pensées se baladaient à droite à gauche dans sa tête, elle avait froid, elle tremblait…

- Ils nous ont même menacés… Si on parle…

Hime versa des larmes aussi glaciales que la neige, elle devint pâle. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et se leva précipitamment sous le regard stupéfait de ses amis afin d'aller vomir aux toilettes. Elle revivait toute cette noirceur, qu'elle avait enterrée, oublié au fond de sa mémoire. Elle pleura à chaude larme. Hinata l'avait rejoint, elle caressa son dos mais, cette chaleur lui fit peur et elle rejeta son amie.

- NON ! NON ! LACHE MOI ! Pleura-t-elle.

- Hime ?

- Hinata… Cria celle-ci en se jetant à son cou.

- Hime, que t'arrive t-il ? Demanda celle-ci, touchée par sa peine.

- J'avais oublié… Pourquoi ? Ceux sont tous des salauds sans pitié ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils font ça ?

- Hime ?

La jeune femme versa toutes les larmes de son corps, sous le regard impuissant de son amie, qui ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fragile qu'à cet instant. La serrant dans ses bras, Hinata attendit que celle-ci se calme, afin de comprendre sa détresse.

- Pardon… Finit-elle de dire, une fois ses esprits retrouvés.

- Ne t'excuse pas voyons… Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans cet état… Le comportement de Sasuke te fait si mal que ça ?

- Hum… Oui…

Sa réponse intrigua Hinata, qui sentit à l'intérieur de ses mots une pointe de mensonge. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas lui dire la vérité ? Ne la sentant pas encore prête à discuter, la jeune femme préféra, pour le moment, la laisser en paix.

- Viens… Les autres nous attendent… Surtout Gaara…

- Oui…

000

- Ca va Hime ? Demanda Sai, en voyant les femmes revenir.

- Oui désolé, mais j'ai vraiment dû manger quelque chose qui ne passe pas !

Du coin de l'œil, Sasuke remarqua son visage pâle et les tremblements, certes léger, de son corps. Il avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. De plus, il ne croyait pas un traitre mot de son histoire de nourriture. Quelque chose la perturbait. Peinée d'avoir agit ainsi, il décida que dès son retour, il irait s'excuser.

- Bon, on est d'accord, ce week-end on s'occupe de leur cas ! Dit Naruto

- Oui, le mieux c'est qu'on aille tous dans ce bar, on les repères et on les but ! Enchaîna Shikamaru.

- Ca marche ! Dirent tous les garçons.

- Naruto, je peux venir chez toi ? J'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu avec toi… Dit Sakura.

- Hum… Oui… Oui… Bien sur… Tu m'attends, je vais au petit coin avant de partir ! Répondit mal à l'aise le jeune homme, tout en regardant du coin de l'œil Hinata.

- D'accord… Je t'attends…

Hinata était inquiète, Sakura allait chez Naruto, là où plutôt, ils s'étaient aimés. Elle ressentit de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude. Elle était tellement dans ses rêves, qu'elle n'avait pas compris le sous-entendu de Naruto. Hime ayant compris le clin d'œil, se leva et demanda à Hinata de l'accompagner au toilette, prétextant se sentir à nouveau mal.

- Tu devrais aller chez le médecin !

- Va ! Naruto t'attend dans le couloir…

- Ah ? Merci… Rougit-elle.

Hinata rejoignit Naruto. Celui-ci se précipita sur les lèvres de sa belle.

- Tu vas tellement me manquer…

- Naruto…

- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas, justement c'est le bon moment pour lui dire que tout est fini…

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui… De toute façon, quand on annonce ce genre de nouvelle, ce n'est jamais le bon moment, alors, autant le faire aujourd'hui…

- Hum…

Naruto embrassa Hinata. Celle-ci avait un mauvais pressentiment, c'est elle qui mit donc fin au baiser.

- Hinata…

- Passe une bonne soirée… Tu vas me manquer…

- Je t'appelle ce soir d'accord…

- Oui…

Le jeune homme voulut l'embrasser une dernière fois mais celle-ci avait déjà tourné les talons pour aller rejoindre son amie. Après avoir discuté un instant avec elle, Hinata décida de rentrer chez elle. Shikamaru raccompagna Temari et Gaara chez eux.

- Vous faites quoi ? Demanda Ino

- Je vais rentrer, vu que je ne me sens pas bien…

- Je te raccompagne… Dit Sasuke. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on te trouve dans la rue agonisante !

- Hum… Comme tu veux… Merci…

Sasuke et Hime partirent de leur côté.

- Sai, il te reste assez de galanterie pour me raccompagner ?

- On est parti mademoiselle Ino…

- A demain les amoureux ! Dit Ino toute contente !

- On y va chéri… J'ai hâte d'être seule avec toi…

- Hum, oui… Répondit tout bas, Naruto.

Tout le long du trajet, il pensa à Hinata et à son air détaché. Il avait bien sentit le rejet d'Hinata tout à l'heure. Il lui hâtait d'appeler sa belle ce soir, pour la réconforter mais surtout la rassurer.

000

Sasuke et Hime étaient restés silencieux tout le long du trajet.

- Vous êtes revenu les amoureux ! Se réjouit Mikoto

- Oui… Où est Dimitri ?

- Il fait sa sieste…

- Oh ! Tant pis, je l'embrasserais tout à l'heure…

- Tu es toute pâle Hime, ça ne va pas ?

- Si, si, je vais bien, juste la fatigue…

- La fatigue ou le mauvais caractère de mon fils ? Lâcha Mikoto, en s'éloignant d'eux.

Ne relevant pas la taquinerie de sa mère, Sasuke alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Hime alla le rejoindre.

- Je peux, venir dans tes bras, s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-elle, des larmes perlant sur ses joues pâles.

- Bien sur…

La jeune femme serra de tout son cœur son amant. Elle humait son parfum tout en embrassant sa peau. Sous cette tendresse, Sasuke ne put résister.

- Pardon, je ne suis vraiment qu'un imbécile…

- Ce n'est pas grave… Serre-moi fort s'il te plait… Murmura-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta sur le champ. Il prit le visage de sa tendre entre ses mains puissantes et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Sasuke…

Trop fatiguée par cette dure journée, Hime s'endormit. Sasuke se demandait bien ce qui avait pu choquer sa belle pour qu'elle en ait la nausée… Etait-ce dû à l'histoire avec Gaara ? Surement, du moins il espérait. Il caressa le visage de sa belle, il la papouilla des heures, la regardant profondément, souriant au rythme de sa respiration.

000

Chez Naruto, c'était plus tendue, Sakura s'était écroulée dans les bras de son amoureux, l'histoire de Gaara, l'avait remué.

- Naruto, ne me laisse jamais seule…

- Sakura…

- J'ai trop mal, comment des hommes puissent-ils être ainsi ? Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir près de moi… Fit-elle, en l'embrassant.

- …

- Naruto… Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, promet moi que tu me protégeras toujours…

- Bien sur…

- Tu sais… Je ne le montre pas beaucoup mais… Je suis sensible et cette histoire m'a fait prendre conscience qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec les sentiments…

- Hum ?

- Naruto, je dois t'avouer que… Au début, je me suis mise avec toi, pour faire enrager Sasuke… Mais, il est tellement insensible… Puis, je suis partit vers toi… Mais, je me suis laissé prendre à mon propre piège… Et je me suis attachée à toi… Vraiment, par conséquence…

- Oui ? Murmura le jeune homme, son cœur battant la chamade.

- Je voudrais que tu m'accordes une nouvelle chance… Car, j'ai des sentiments réels pour toi…

- …

Naruto resta sans voix, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Du coup, il était bloqué, il ne savait plus quoi répondre, la déclaration de Sakura le touchait malgré tout. Sakura l'embrassa comme jamais. Celui-ci se laissa porter par la douceur de ce baiser. Elle commença à déshabiller son amant tout en le caressant et en l'embrassant sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Naruto se laissa faire quand, soudain, le parfum d'Hinata monta en lui comme un souvenir, Hinata, c'est elle qu'il aimait désormais.

- « Merde, mais qu'est-ce que je fous » Pensa t-il. Attend…

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? Demanda-t-elle tristement.

- Si, mais… L'histoire de Gaara, m'a un peu refroidit…

- Oh… Je comprends moi aussi… J'avais juste besoin de réconfort… Fit-elle, en se serrant dans ses bras.

000

Hinata rentra chez elle, où son père l'attendait de pied ferme. Franchissant la porte, la jeune femme reçut une gifle phénoménale.

- Idiote ! Hurla-t-il, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. J'ai eu si peur… Je me suis inquiété…

- Pardon… Papa…

- J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse…

- Euh… Je… J'étais chez… Naruto…

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est… Mon petit-ami…

Son père fut très surpris, sa fille qui découche et en plus chez un garçon.

- Hinata… Je…

- Pardon, papa, c'est un garçon bien, il est gentil et il est restait très correct… Je… Je suis heureuse… Sourit-elle du rouge sur ses pommettes.

- Je suis content pour toi… Ma… Ma chérie… Répondit celui-ci, en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

Hinata pleura de bonheur. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait autant de complicité avec son père. Installé sur le canapé, Hiashi ordonna à sa fille de tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails, enfin presque. Après un bon repas où la jeune femme ne cessait de complimenter son amant, sous le regard ravis de son père, elle décida d'appeler son amie afin de partager sa joie avec elle.

- Allô ?

- Coucou… Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui… Je te remercie… Bon allez, raconte moi tout d !

- Putain, on en a pour toute la nuit… Résonna la voix de Sasuke dans le téléphone.

- Tu es encore chez Sasuke ? Dit-elle en ricanant.

- Oui… Rougit-elle. Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri… Promis, tu seras récompensé pour cette intéressante torture… Ajouta-t-elle, en le fixant amoureusement.

Sasuke sourit. Il décida de s'allonger sur son lit et de lire un livre. Hinata raconta de A à Z, sa relation avec Naruto, tous dans les détails, même les plus gênants…

- Rho, la, la on se croirait dans un film…

- Ennuyeux ! Lança Sasuke charriant sa petite-amie et Hinata

- Chéri tais-toi ! Cria Hime en lui balançant un oreiller.

- Ah, ah, le pauvre…

- Oh, t'en fais pas, ça lui fais les pieds…

- De toute façon, je ne vais pas tarder à te laisser, Naruto dois m'appeler alors… Dit-elle rougissante…

- D'accord ma chérie, tu me raconteras la suite demain !

- Bien, bonne nuit à vous deux…

- Bisous, ma belle… A demain…

- A demain…

Hime raccrocha, elle sauta sur son chéri et l'embrassa.

- Je suis tellement contente pour Hinata et Naruto, ils vont tellement bien ensemble, hein mon chéri ?

- Bof !

- Chéri !?

- Bien sur qu'ils vont bien ensemble… Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre… Non, c'est un joli couple homogène…

- Un joli couple homogène ?

- C'est un compliment !

- Sérieux ?

- Oui…

- Waouh… Je me demande ce que tu réponds aux gens quand t'il te demande : que penses tu de ton couple ?

Sasuke balança son livre et se positionna sur sa partenaire.

- Tu es la seule et unique femme dans mon cœur…

- Ah oui ?

- Il n'y a qu'avec toi et toujours et seulement avec toi que je me sens bien…

- Sasuke...

- …

Hime embrassa son amant tendrement. Après de nombreux bisous et câlins, le couple, heureux, s'en alla aux pays des songes.

000

Hinata quant à elle, attendait impatiemment l'appel de son chéri. Naruto était coincé, Sakura s'était endormie près de lui et s'il bougeait, il la réveillerait c'est sur. Mais, il voulait impérativement entendre la voix de sa douce et la rassurer car, plus les heures passaient et plus il s'imaginait l'inquiétude que pouvait développer Hinata. D'ailleurs, ce fut le cas, la jeune fille à bout de force s'endormit, le portable à la main et des larmes sur les joues.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, il était deux heures du matin et n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, tant pis, il tenta le tout pour le tout. Il attrapa le bras de Sakura et le ramena vers elle, elle bougea quelque peu mais, ne se réveilla pas. Il glissa hors du lit tel un serpent essayant de se remettre sur le dos. Il était hors du lit, tellement impatient d'appeler Hinata, qu'il trébucha sans faire attention sur les chaussures de Sakura et bien évidement celle-ci se réveilla.

- Na… Naruto… Que fais-tu ?

- Dé… Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, mais, j'avais trop envi d'aller au toilette…

- Ah ?

- Désolé, rendors toi ma jolie, je reviens… Fit-il, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Mmh… D'accord… Répondit celle-ci, à moitié endormi.

Naruto fila à toute allure aux toilettes, il composa le numéro d'Hinata qu'il connaissait par cœur. Plusieurs bips avant d'entendre la voix douce mais endormit de sa belle.

- Na… Naruto…

- Ma chérie… Ta voix, ça fais tellement de bien de l'entendre…

- …

- Allô ?

- Oui…

- Tu n'es pas contente de me parler, je sais, il est tard mais…

- Mais, tu devais être occupé à autre chose, de plus agréable j'imagine…

- Hinata…

- Non, je comprends, c'est plus agréable une fille qui dit oui, qu'une pauvre sainte-nitouche qui te rejette…

- Hinata… Je t'en supplie, ne dis pas ça… Tu me fais mal au cœur…. Hinata, tu es la seule fille que je désire…

- Alors, pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Sakura que c'était fini ?

- Tu…

- Oui, j'imagine que tu ne lui as rien dit ! Sinon, tu ne m'appellerais pas à cette heure ci !

- Hinata…

- Quoi, vous avez joué au scrabble ? Vous avez fais vos devoirs ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a…

Hinata n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, elle craqua bien avant.

Naruto avait mal cœur, à ce moment, il aurait aimé prendre Hinata dans ses bras, la consoler, la réconforter, il était si bien auprès d'elle mais, il comprenait qu'elle puisse douter.

- Hinata… Calme-toi…

- Je…

- Je suis désolé, je ne compte pas te mentir… Elle est bouleversée de ce qui est arrivé à Gaara, elle voulait du réconfort…

- Et tu t'es empressé de lui en apporté n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais non arrête, comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ! S'énerva celui-ci.

- …

- Pardon… Je ne voulais pas crier, mais, jamais, je ne ferais quelque chose contre ton grès. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras c'est vrai, elle a voulut plus mais, je l'ai repoussé, je te le jure...

- Elle est chez toi ?

- Quoi ?

- Répond, où est-elle en ce moment ?

- Elle dort…

- Où ?

- Dans, dans… Dans mon lit…

Hinata s'effondra. Sakura dormait dans le lit de Naruto, où elle avait dormit la nuit dernière, là où elle avait vécu sa première nuit en amoureux et elle dormait paisiblement contre Naruto.

- Hinata… Ne pleures pas, ce n'est rien…

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ?!

- Parce que, elle semblait si triste…

- …

- Hinata…

- Je te déteste… Comment tu peux la laisser dormir dans ton lit… La prendre dans tes bras… Là ou toi et moi…

- Hinata… Hina…

Trop tard, la jeune femme avait déjà raccroché. Il tenta de la rappeler plusieurs fois, en vain. Il se haïssait de l'avoir une fois de plus, fait pleurer. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, caresser son corps et lui prouver par ces baisers, qu'elle était la seule femme dans sa vie. Il voulait juste vivre son histoire d'amour sans embûche. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que cette nuit interminable se finisse au plus vite, afin de voir demain le doux visage d'Hinata. Peiné, il décida de lui laisser un message vocal, avant de rejoindre Sakura.

- « Hinata, tu es la seule dans mon cœur, tu le sais… Je t'en pris ne m'en veux pas… J'espère que demain, je pourrais te serrer dans mes bras et t'embrasser… Laisse-moi du temps pour Sakura, je ne veux pas être un monstre à ses yeux, je ne veux pas la jeter comme une veille chaussette, c'est mon amie… S'il te plait comprend moi… Je t'embrasse très fort ma puce… A demain… Bonne nuit… »

Hinata écouta ce message et celui-ci lui fit encore plus de mal. Naruto avait décidé d'attendre le bon moment pour rompre avec Sakura, donc de jouer les amoureux transis avec elle. Elle ne pouvait l'accepter, cela lui ferait trop mal. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette image de Naruto et Sakura, enlacé dans les bras de l'un l'autre,...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : « On est plus souvent dupé par la défiance que par la confiance. » **_**Cardianal de Retz**_

Naruto n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Il n'avait cessé de penser à Hinata, elle devait être dans un état pas possible. Il lui hâtait que son réveil sonne, afin qu'il se lève, s'habille et puisse aller enfin au lycée.

Après des heures insupportables, celui-ci résonna enfin. Sautant hors du lit, il prit la direction de la salle de bain, tandis que Sakura se réveillait calmement. Naruto décida de s'habillait classe aujourd'hui afin qu'Hinata soit toute chamboulée lorsqu'elle poserait ses yeux sur lui. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait autant d'effet à une fille et cela le flattait énormément. Jamais on ne l'avait admiré avec de tels yeux. Il enfila donc un jean et une chemise. Hinata adorait, cela le rendait sexy, comme elle lui avait susurré timidement à l'oreille. Sakura alla rejoindre le jeune homme qui déjeunait dans la cuisine.

- Mmh… Tu es canon mon chéri… Fit-elle, en prenant place sur ses genoux et en le caressant sensuellement, tout en l'embrassant.

- Sakura… Arrête, on va être en retard…

- Laisse toi faire Naruto… On a tout notre temps…

- Sakura… S'il te plait… Je mange… Répliqua le jeune homme, mal à l'aise, avec cette impression dans le cœur, de tromper Hinata

- Pff… Tu es relou parfois ! Lâcha-t-elle, vexée, en prenant place à ses côtés.

- Excuse-moi… Mais, je n'ai pas la tête à ça…

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va passer une bonne journée, Gaara est en sécurité avec nous et ce soir, je t'emmène là où tout homme a envi d'aller.

Et pour qu'il comprenne à quoi elle pensait, la jeune femme caressa sensuellement sa partie intime, qui sous l'effet de cette main coquine, se réveilla. Même si au début il appréciait l'initiative de Sakura, Naruto la repoussa doucement, avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Cette sensation de tromper Hinata lui donnait la nausée.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre ce matin… Enfin… Bon, je vais me préparer… Fit-elle, en lui volant un baiser avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain.

Le jeune homme détestait cette situation. Même si son amie lui avait enfin déclaré sa flamme, il avait la sensation de tromper aussi bien Hinata que Sakura. En effet, depuis la maternelle, il attendait ce jour avec impatience et à présent que celui-ci était arrivé, il se haïssait d'agir ainsi avec elle. Il était perdu dans ses propres sentiments…

Sasuke ouvrit doucement les yeux et sa première vision du matin fut celle de sa tendre petite-amie. Il sourit secrètement, elle était si belle et avait l'air réellement heureuse à ses côtés. Il caressa la joue de sa belle et y déposa un tendre baiser.

- Bébé, c'est l'heure de se lever… Lui chuchota-t-il, doucement au creux de son oreille.

- Mmh… Fit-elle, en s'étirant tel un chat. Tu es encore plus beau quand tu souris… Ajouta-t-elle, en le fixant du regard.

- Merci !

- Tu as bien dormi mon amour ?

- Oui…

- Je suis tellement bien près de toi Sasuke… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me lever…

- Il va falloir pourtant…

- …

Vexée que son amant ne soit pas un peu plus romantique, Hime se leva en rage, en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Ravis de la voir démarrer au quart de tour, Sasuke quitta le lit et encercla la taille de sa belle, un délicieux sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ca va être long jusqu'à vendredi soir sans toi… Sans pouvoir sentir ton parfum, ta douce peau contre moi et avec l'envie irrésistible de te faire l'amour sans pouvoir assouvir mon désir…

- Sasuke…

Même si il n'aimait pas exprimer ses sentiments, le jeune homme, se doutant de la peine de sa belle, décida de lui ouvrir une partie de son cœur et d'effacer ainsi, cette tristesse qui luisait au fond de ses prunelles.

- Je t'aime Sasuke…

- Hime ! Râla-t-il.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est parce que tu ne me le dis pas, que je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire… Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

- Comme tu veux…

- Sasuke, il y a bien un jour où tu vas… Me dire ces mots… Dit-elle tristement.

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'en ressens ni l'envie, ni le besoin… Quand… Quand, j'aurais cent pour cent confiance en toi… Peut-être…

- …

Finissant à peine sa phrase, le jeune homme gagna la salle de bain, sous le regard remplit de larmes d'Hime. Une douleur indescriptible lui broyait la poitrine. Ainsi, son amant n'avait toujours pas confiance en elle. Essuyant de rage cette eau salée qui coulait le long de sa joue, Hime décida de s'occuper de la seule personne qui l'aimait réellement.

- Il est temps d'y aller mon chéri…

- D'accord maman… Répondit le petit garçon, en embrassant très fort Mikoto.

- A bientôt petit ange… Fit celle-ci, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Remerciant chaleureusement la mère de Sasuke, la jeune femme quitta le domicile et vit Itachi et son frère attendre dehors.

- Maman, on reviendra le week-end prochain…

- Ca, je ne sais pas mon chéri, cela dépendra de l'humeur de Monsieur Uchiwa Sasuke ! Claqua-t-elle durement, en s'éloignant d'eux.

- Waouh ! Elle a l'air sacrément remonté… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda Itachi

- La ferme !

Itachi sourit, décidemment ces deux là allaient trop bien ensemble.

En chemin Hime s'arrêta en croisant un vieil ami de son frère. Eric était blond avec des yeux aussi bleus que l'océan. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'être paranoïaque. Cet homme avait des ressemblances avec Dimitri, Hime lui avait donc mentit. Elle connaissait le père de l'enfant et apparemment, ils se côtoyaient toujours. Dégoûté par cette vision, il accéléra ses pas.

Sasuke arriva le premier en classe, suivit par Hime qui avait marché loin derrière. Les deux restèrent très silencieux. Mais cet instant fut de courte durée. Profitant de l'absence de Sakura, Naruto arriva en trombe dans la classe.

- Oh ! Hinata n'est pas encore arrivée ?

- Ban, non, tu le vois bien ! Répondit sèchement Hime.

- Ouh, la, tu as l'air de bonne humeur ma grande ! Qu'a fait mon meilleur ami pour te mettre dans cet état ?

- Tu n'as qu'a le lui demander, peut-être qu'il te répondra, enfin si monsieur en sent le besoin et l'envie et si il te fait assez confiance pour se confier à toi bien sur ! Claqua-t-elle, d'une voix nerveuse.

- …

- Tu me gonfles Hime ! Répliqua Sasuke en sortant de la classe.

Attristée par son comportement, la jeune femme quitta à son tour la classe. Naruto qui ne comprenait rien à leur histoire, s'installa à sa place, lorsque son cœur se mit à battre la chamade en voyant sa douce pénétrer dans le local.

- Hinata… Murmura-t-il, tout bas, en se jetant dans ses bras. Hi…. Ajouta-t-il dans un souffle, en la voyant se soustraire de son étreinte.

- S'il te plait Naruto… Arrête, je préfère t'ignorer…

- Quoi ? Non… Hinata… Je t'en supplie… Ne fais pas ça….

Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme fondit en larme et quitta ce lieu, la peine dans l'âme. Refusant de la perdre, Naruto se mit à sa poursuite. Au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme réussit à l'attraper par le bras et l'emmena dans les toilettes des garçons. A peine la porte fermée qu'il posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord choquée par ce geste, le baiser se fit beaucoup plus tendre, plus fougueux. Naruto se haïssait d'avoir eu de telles pensées ce matin, alors que son cœur avait déjà fait son choix depuis bien longtemps.

- Hinata… Pardonne-moi… Je suis tellement désolé… Je m'en veux tellement…. J'ai si mal… Fit-il, d'une voix peinée, en se mettant à genoux, des larmes naissantes dans ses yeux.

- …

- Je ne peux pas te mentir… Je tiens tellement à toi… Je… Je t'ai trompé… Je t'ai trompé…

Sa phrase mourut dans un faible murmure. Son visage ravagé par la tristesse toucha le cœur d'Hinata. Le suppliant de se relever, elle lui demanda d'une voix douce de se calmer.

- Naruto… Je suis réellement amoureuse de toi…

- …

- Samedi soir, j'étais si heureuse d'être dans les bras du garçon que j'aime…. Tu m'as offert mon tout premier baiser… J'étais au paradis… Mais le fait de savoir que… que Sakura était…

- Pardon… Pardonne mon amour… Fit-il, en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Naruto…

- Je suis fou de toi mon ange… Tu es la seule dans mon cœur… J'en suis plus que sur… C'est toi et moi Hinata…

Heureuse d'entendre son amant lui ouvrir son cœur, la jeune femme laissa pour la première fois sa timidité de côté, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Mmh… Hinata…

Emporté par le baiser fiévreux de sa douce, Naruto caressa chaque parcelle de son corps sous les soupirs de bien être de sa femme. Malheureusement, de peur d'être démasqué, Hinata mit fin à cette étreinte.

- Naruto… Arrête… Dit-elle en lui souriant tendrement.

- Pardon… Rougit-il.

- Ce n'est rien…

- J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir te goûter toute entière…

- Euh… Je… Balbutia-t-elle, rouge pivoine.

- Tu es vraiment trop mignonne… Répliqua-t-il, en l'embrassant de nouveau.

- …

- Hinata… Je suis désolé pour hier… Je me suis comporté comme un lâche et je n'ai pas pu dire à Sakura que c'était fini. J'ai été attendrit par sa tristesse envers Gaara…

- Naruto…

- Je ne te mentirais pas sur le faite qu'elle m'ait ouverte son cœur… Elle m'a certifiée être sincère avec moi et qu'elle comptait réellement apprendre à m'aimer…

- Hein ? Lâcha dans un souffle la jeune femme, dont son corps se mit à trembler de peur.

- Hinata… Tu dois comprendre que ça sera dur pour moi de lui dire qu'entre nous tout est fini… Comme tu le sais, Sakura est une fille que j'apprécie énormément… Même si je dois lui briser le cœur, elle n'en reste pas moins ma plus chère amie

- Je… Tenta d'elle de dire, une douleur insupportable à la poitrine.

- Je vais le faire…. La coupa-t-il, en la voyant sur le point de pleurer. Je ne vais pas attendre toute l'année, j'ai envie d'être avec toi tout le temps, même au lycée… Mais, j'ai envie de faire passer la pilule en douceur… Alors…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris… Te voir avec elle, va suffisamment être dur alors…

- Une fois que l'histoire avec Gaara sera finie… Je te jure que je lui dirais tout…

- Je te crois Naruto et j'ai confiance en toi… N'oublie pas…

- Ne t'en fais, je ne vais pas non plus m'afficher avec elle, comme un amoureux transis, je mettrais une distance certaine, déjà que j'ai l'impression de… de te trom…

Mais la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres afin de l'empêcher de dire ce mot qui risquait de la briser.

- Chut… Ne dis plus rien… Tout ce que je te demande c'est que tu ne dors plus avec elle et que…. Et que tu ne lui fasses plus l'amour…. Que tu évites ses baisers et ses câlins… C'est tout ce que je veux…

- Tu es incroyable… Fit-il, en lui caressant la joue. Je tiens à toi plus que tout… Sois forte cette semaine d'accord… Tu connais mes sentiments pour toi…

- Je sais…

- Je t'appellerais tous les soirs…

- Oui…

Heureux, Naruto embrassa une dernière fois Hinata et ensemble quittèrent les toilettes pour regagner la classe. Profitant d'être seul, ils discutèrent de leurs amis.

- Au faite, j'ai vu les affaires d'Hime ! Elle est là ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, mais, je crois qu'elle s'est encore disputé avec Sasuke, ils sont partit tous les deux énervés de la classe…

- Ah bon ?

- Ils sont vraiment trop marrant tous les deux… C'est vraiment « je t'aime moi non plus », ils sont toujours en train de se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non !

- Oui… Cependant, je ne sais pas pourquoi Sasuke est aussi froid et dur avec elle…

- Je crois… Malheureusement, qu'il doute encore de la sincérité d'Hime !

- Mais, Hime l'aime plus que tout !

- Je sais, mais lui, tu as bien vu, il est borné et têtu, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Il la provoque, pour se venger !

- C'est ridicule…

- Oui, mais, je ne peux rien lui dire, de toute façon, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour lui faire des reproches…

- Arrête, idiot, c'est parce que tu as un trop grand cœur… Murmura-t-elle, d'une voix douce, tout en lui caressant la joue. Tu ne veux blesser personne et au final c'est à toi que tu fais du mal…

- Tu es merveilleuse… Répondit-il, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Touché par ces paroles, il lui attrapa la main et y déposa un tendre baiser. Mais rapidement il relâcha celle-ci en voyant la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Voyant que ce n'était que Shino, le jeune homme soupira de soulagement.

- Ah, ah, ça va Shino ? Lâcha-t-il bêtement, tout en se grattant la tête.

- Ne prends pas cet air bête Naruto ! Vous n'êtes pas très discret…

- Je pars à la recherche d'Hime… Sourit gaiement Hinata en se levant. Au faite Naruto… Tu es très beau aujourd'hui… Tu… Tu me trouble… Ajouta-t-elle, discrètement dans le creux de son oreille.

- Ah oui ?

Hinata se mordit timidement la lèvre avant de disparaitre. Naruto était aux anges, cette fille était si… Il ne trouva pas de mot pour la décrire. Afin, que cela ne se lit pas trop sur son visage il discuta du programme de ce week-end avec Shino.

- Hime ! Cria dans le couloir Hinata, apercevant enfin son amie.

- Bonjour ma puce !

- Naruto m'a expliqué pour ce matin…

Douloureusement, la jeune femme exposa la situation, quelques larmes naissantes aux coins de ses magnifiques yeux.

- Oups, je vois…

- Je suis trop énervée contre lui, cette fois-ci, je ne compte pas me laisser faire. C'est à lui de s'excuser !

- Alors, pourquoi tu le cherches ? La taquina Hinata

- Pour avoir une explication, c'est tout ! Se mit-elle à rougir.

- Oui… Oui… Bon, je vais t'aider à le chercher !

Ce ne fut pas long, à peine passé l'angle du couloir, qu'Hime fut dégoûtée de la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Sasuke était en train de draguer ouvertement, une fille. Une fille qui se collait bien à lui d'ailleurs. Cet imbécile n'avait pas choisi la plus moche en plus. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Sasuke, celui-ci resta impartial. Anéantie, la jeune femme s'en alla déprimée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, il lui infligeait tant de souffrance ?

Hime retourna en classe, sans un mot. Hinata arriva à son tour, elle resta silencieuse cherchant à comprendre le comportement de ce garçon. Son air triste attira le regard de Naruto, il lui envoya un message afin, de lui demander, ce qu'il n'allait pas.

- « Que s'est-il passé ma douce ? »

- « Sasuke a dit ouvertement à Hime qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle et l'a rejeté ! Et en le cherchant dans le lycée, on l'a vu draguer ouvertement une fille »

- « Non, qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore cet imbécile ! Bon, j'irai lui parler ! »

- « D'accord, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave »

- « Non, je le connais, il est juste paumé. Bon cours ma douce… Je pense à toi… »

- « Moi aussi, je pense à toi… Naruto… »

Naruto sourit discrètement à Hinata. Sasuke fit son entrée dans la classe. Il passa devant le bureau d'Hime, comme pour la provoquer. Mais, celle-ci avait une expression neutre, elle ne savait plus si elle devait être agacée ou abattue. Les cours se passèrent dans le plus grand calme toujours à la stupéfaction des professeurs. Ceux-ci terminés le groupe alla déjeuner.

- Oh, la, la, ça fais qu'un mois qu'on est rentré en cours et j'en ai déjà marre ! Râla Kiba

- C'est vrai que cette année les cours sont un peu plus dur que la seconde ! Dit Tenten

- C'est clair, moi je mets presque deux heures à faire mes devoirs tous les soirs ! Dit Ino

- Rho m'en parles pas ! Moi c'est presque le double ! Ria Kiba

Naruto était aux côtés de Sakura, mais il ne put s'empêcher de contempler la beauté de sa petite-amie. Elle était sublime, pas mal de garçons la regardaient et il était fier de se dire que ce petit bout de femme n'était qu'à lui. Hinata était un peu rougissante face aux regards de son amant.

- En parlant de ça, chéri, je peux venir chez toi pour faire les exercices en philo ? Je n'y arriverais pas sinon… Demanda Sakura

- Hum… On verra… Tu sais….

- Comment ça on verra ? Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui mon chéri… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si, c'est… C'est l'histoire avec Gaara, ça m'angoisse un peu…

- Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai fais plein de cauchemars cette nuit… Dit Ino

- Quel dommage que je n'ai été là, je t'aurai consolé avec plaisir… Dit d'un ton séducteur Sai

- Mais, cela peut s'arranger ! Répondit-elle, d'une voix sensuelle.

- Mmh… Vous me donnez des idées… Fit Sakura en embrassant Naruto.

Hinata avait vraiment mal au cœur, ces scènes lui étaient insupportable, sa seule solution pour ne pas craquer était de repenser à la déclaration de Naruto ce matin.

Hime était dans ses pensées, elle avait le visage fermé, elle réfléchissait aux milles façons de lui prouver tout son amour et toute sa confiance. Sasuke lui faisait comme si de rien n'était, il se contentait d'écouter et de répondre à ses camarades.

Naruto voyait bien le mal de sa petite-amie et pendant que ces amis papotaient et malgré que Sakura n'arrêtait pas de le coller, il caressa du bout de son pied, le mollet d'Hinata pour remonter jusqu'à sa cuisse. A ce contact, la jeune femme se mit à rougir. De petits frissons traversèrent tout son corps et sans s'en rendre compte elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Certain la regardèrent mais, l'ignorèrent de suite. Naruto lui sourit tendrement. Il avait envie de la serrer contre lui, s'était instinctif chez lui, depuis qu'il avait eu la chance de goûter à la douceur de ses bras, de ses lèvres et à sa peau savoureuse. Il avait mille envies qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, ils allèrent se détendre dehors. Naruto cherchait par tous les moyens d'être seul avec Hinata. De son côté, Sasuke alla rejoindre la fille de tout à l'heure.

- C'est qui la fille avec Sasuke ?! Demanda Ino

Hime leva les yeux et eu la désagréable surprise de voir son amant assit contre un arbre et cette fille juste devant lui, ils avaient l'air très complice.

- C'est Amélie, elle est en terminal scientifique… Répondit Temari

- Elle est belle ! Dit Ino

En effet, Amélie était une charmante jeune fille, habillée très à la mode, les cheveux aussi long qu'Hinata mais, châtain clair et cette jeune fille avait des yeux vert pomme, bref, elle était également la coqueluche des garçons.

- Oui et elle est plutôt cool ! Surenchérit Temari.

Hime était triste, Sasuke n'y allait pas de main morte cette fois-ci, comment osait-il draguer une fille, devant elle en plus, alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal ? Il lui reprochait son manque de confiance mais lui, agissait de la sorte. Furieuse, elle détourna la tête et jura que cette fois ci, elle ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement.

Naruto ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami, il lui avait reproché de se laisser manipuler par Sakura, qu'elle jouait avec ses sentiments, et lui se permettait ce genre de comportement avec Hime. Naruto était proche d'Hime et décida d'ignorer le jeu de son ami, Sasuke allait vraiment trop loin.

- C'est rare de te voir sans tes amis… Dit Amélie

- Je ne voulais pas te les imposer, mais, si tu veux on peut les rejoindre…

- J'aime bien être seule avec toi…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui…

- Charmeuse…

- Je n'en dirais pas autant de toi…

- Moi ? Charmeur ? Oui… J'aime les belles femmes c'est vrai…

- Alors, je suis belle ?

- Tu es canon même…

- Mmh… Je crois que je vais craquer pour toi si tu continue…

- C'est le but d'un charmeur…

- Si, tu me présentais tes amis ?

- Sans soucis…

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent et partirent rejoindre le groupe.

- Salut ! Dit Amicalement Amélie

- Salut ! Répondirent tous un peu près.

- Je suis ravie de pouvoir faire enfin la connaissance de votre groupe, vous intriguez tellement de personne au lycée !

- Ah oui ? Demanda Ino

- Oui… Vous trainez avec les deux garçons les plus canons de tout le lycée… Fit-elle en désignant Naruto et Sasuke.

- C'est vrai on n'a cette chance ! Dit Ino

- Sauf, que celui-là est déjà pris ! Ajouta Sakura en embrassant Naruto

- Dommage, mais heureusement, il reste le plus beau !

- Ou le plus compliqué ! Glissa Hime tout bas

- Pardon ?

- Non rien ! Répondit-elle, d'un ton distant.

- Tu as de la chance en tout cas, Naruto est une pure bombe !

- Merci, je sais !

- Oui… Enfin… Il a… D'autre qualité… Glissa timidement Hinata…

Tout le monde la fixa abasourdit, elle qui était toujours timide et ne disait jamais rien, elle intervenait devant cette fille.

- Oui, enfin… Ça compte quand même, mais, quand on a rien pour soit, c'est facile ce genre de réflexion.

- Je crois que je vais t'apprécier toi ! Ricana Sakura

Amélie avait été vexé par le répondant de cette fille et elle l'avait carrément traité de mocheté, sachant qu'Hinata était fragile et qu'elle ne réagirait pas. Celle ci fut quelque peu froissée par cette réflexion, surtout devant Naruto. D'ailleurs, celui-ci aurait bien voulu remettre ce pot de peinture à sa place, elle se prenait pour qui cette garce ? De toute façon, il savait très bien que cette fille répondait par jalousie, car tout le monde trouvait Hinata sublime comme fille.

- Je dois aller rejoindre ma classe, on a une réunion entre élèves, mais, je reviendrais demain, faire plus ample connaissance…. A demain Sasuke… Dit-elle en lui embrassant sensuellement la joue.

- Sasuke tu as fais mouche ! Dit Kiba, en la voyant s'éloigner tout en trémoussant son postérieur.

- Oui, félicitation Sasuke, tu as récolté une pouffe ! Répondit Hime.

- Merci Hime, j'apprécie ta franchise concernant mes conquêtes… Moi, je la trouve bien, pas toi Naruto ? Demanda celui-ci.

Sasuke se trompait de chemin, non seulement Naruto était énervé contre lui mais, en plus cette Amélie avait manqué de respect à Hinata.

- Non, Hime tu te trompes, ce n'est pas une pouffe, c'est carrément une greluche qu'il a récolté !

- Pardon ?

- Elle n'a ni tact, ni respect, ce n'est qu'une sale gamine qui ne pense qu'au physique ! Franchement, Sasuke, tu me déçois et tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton jardin, regarder de plus près ce que tu as manqué !

Hime sourit, Naruto était un très bon ami, il essayait de faire passer un message à Sasuke mais, apparemment, ce n'était pas gagné.

- Très bien… Au moins c'est clair… Cependant, je ne pense rien manquer, au contraire… Dit-il d'un ton sur avant de partir…

- Sasuke attend ! Retentit la voix de son ami, qui le rattrapa.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Arrête Sasuke, à quoi tu joues à la fin avec Hime ? Cela t'amuse de la rendre triste et malheureuse…

- …

- Sasuke à force de jouer avec ses sentiments, tu vas la perdre…

- Elle m'a mentit !

- Concernant ?

- Concernant le père de Dimitri ! Je l'ai vu lui parler ce matin, elle qui prétend ne pas le connaitre !

- Mais ? Tu es sûre que c'était lui ?

- Oui, il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau !

- …

- Tu vois, tu ne dit rien toi non plus ! Cracha-t-il, en reprenant sa route.

- Mais attend !

- Naruto ! L'interpella Sakura.

- Oui ?

- C'est d'accord pour ce soir ou pas…

- Euh…

Il hésitait, Hinata attendait encore plus avec impatience la réponse à la question que Sakura elle-même. Naruto ne savait que faire, mais afin d'éviter d'éveiller les soupçons, et voyant que Sakura dégageait un air triste, il accepta.

- Oui… Oui… Très bien…

- Je suis si contente !

Heureuse la jeune femme lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa fougueusement, sous le regard attristé d'Hinata. Déçue qu'il cède aussi facilement après lui avoir promis qu'il ne franchirait pas les limites, la jeune femme passa à ses côtés sans un regard pour lui.

La sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit obligeant notre groupe à regagner leur classe respective. Intrigué par la mine triste de sa petite amie, Naruto lui envoya un message.

- « Ma douce, ne t'en fais, il ne se passera rien, puisqu'elle ne dormira pas à la maison… »

- « Et si elle insiste ? »

- « Alors, j'insisterais dans l'autre sens »

- « Oui… »

- « Ma douce, je t'appellerais ce soir… J'ai hâte d'entendre ta voix et de te parler librement, très librement… »

Hinata rougit en lissant ce message, Naruto sourit.

- « Je t'ai fais rougir, c'est bon signe ! »

- « Idiot ! J'attends ton appel avec impatience… Bisous… »

- « Bisous tendre ma douce… »

Les cours terminaient, chacun rentra bien tranquillement chez lui, enfin presque tout le monde. Hime gagna son domicile avec ce goût amer dans la bouche. Décidemment les hommes la feraient toujours souffrir. Pourquoi cet idiot se comportait ainsi ? Elle qui, ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, c'était la première fois qu'elle tombait amoureuse et lui avait l'air de s'en foutre un peu, il ne cherchait pas à la comprendre.

Hinata rentra la peur au ventre, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment, elle trouvait Naruto étrange, distant, malgré ses belles paroles. Quoi qu'il en dise, Sakura sera chez lui ce soir, et le ciel seul sait ce qui va s'y passer.

Sasuke lui, rentra et s'effondra sur son lit. Il ne savait plus où il en était, quand il pensait à Hime son cœur battait vite, des frissons le parcourait partout et une envie irrésistible d'être avec elle envahissait tout son corps. Mais, celle fille qu'il pensait exceptionnelle, car elle avait ouvert son cœur de solitaire, l'avait déçu. Elle lui mentait, elle était discrète sur son passé et lui se sentait douloureusement trahit. Se laissant emporter par sa jalousie et cette soi-disant trahison, Sasuke jura de se venger de tout le mal qui le rongeait. Il détestait être faible et être pris pour un con.

Naruto et Sakura finirent enfin leurs devoirs.

- Je vais te raccompagner !

- Quoi ? Idiot, je reste avec toi ce soir, ne t'en fais, j'ai des affaires…

- Mais ? Hum ?

- Quoi, tu n'as pas l'air ravi que je reste ici ?

- Si… Si…Hum, je suis surpris c'est tout…

- C'est de ma faute… Fit-elle, en le guidant vers le canapé.

- …

- Tu sais… Je comprends que mon comportement soudain te surprenne mais, je commence réellement à m'attacher à toi… Je sais, que je suis encore attirée par Sasuke… Mais, il est si froid… Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour lui, il s'en moque… Alors, que toi…

- Sakura ! Cria-t-il, en colère. Pff… Sasuke, Sasuke encore Sasuke, combien de fois j'ai jouait le confident pour toi, en serrant les dents, alors, que moi aussi, j'aurai tout fait pour toi ? Je t'aurais offert tout ce que tu souhaitais, mais toi, tu ne désirais qu'une chose de moi, que je t'ouvre les portes du cœur de Sasuke !

- Quoi ?

- Sakura tu savais que j'étais amoureux de toi et toi tu en profitais juste pour Sasuke…

- Non…

- Quoi non ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais… Enfin, oui je m'en doutais, mais vu que tu ne me l'as jamais dit concrètement…

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce qu'un jour, tu m'as dévoilé tes sentiments ?

Naruto réfléchit, non, jamais, il bassinait ses amis avec Sakura sauf la concerné, non, jamais Naruto n'avait dit concrètement à Sakura la valeur de ses sentiments profonds.

- Si… Tu m'avais dit tes sentiments, je… Je n'aurais pas répondu positivement, mais, jamais je n'aurais joué avec tes sentiments profonds…

- Arrête ! Tu te fous de moi ! Tu savais que j'étais amoureux de toi…

- Oui ! Oui ! Mais je ne savais pas que tu en étais au point de serrer les dents quand je te parlais d'un autre mec et d'essayais de me mettre dans ses bras voyons !

Naruto s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Il savait que Sakura n'avait pas un mauvais fond et elle le prouvait ce soir.

- Je suis désolée Naruto… Quand, Sasuke m'a « quittée », je lui ai juré que j'obtiendrais par tous les moyens son cœur… Je… Je voulais le rendre jaloux en sortant avec toi… Sauf que…

- Sauf que quoi ?

- Sauf, que, je me suis fait prendre à mon propre piège… Je suis bien avec toi, tu es gentil, affectueux, toujours de bonne humeur, tu me regardes comme la huitième merveille du monde et ça va mieux… Je suis bien avec toi Naruto, je ne te mens pas, je, je suis sincère…

Naruto était touché par les mots de Sakura et elle ne lui mentait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si bouleversé. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Sakura s'approcha presque timidement de lui, elle posa ses mains sur son torse et lui caressa. Puis, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je… Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi Naruto…

Ces mots, il les avaient attendus depuis si longtemps.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, car tu ne le mérites pas, je suis encore attaché à Sasuke, mais avec toi je suis bien et je veux que ça continue…

Naruto était désemparé, il ne savait plus où il était, avec qui, pourquoi, comment ? Sakura lui ouvrait son cœur que maintenant. Il était perdu, tellement qu'il se laissa faire quant elle l'embrassa.

Ce fut un baiser doux et sensuel, il se laissa emporter par ce baiser. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sakura, lui caressant la joue. La jeune femme envahit par la chaleur, commença à déboutonner la chemise de Naruto, tout en le poussant sur le canapé. S'installant à califourchon dessus, elle lécha du bout de sa langue, son cou puis le lobe de son oreille. Excité par ces caresses, le jeune homme l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Tu es canon aujourd'hui, tu en es même troublant ! Lui susurra-t-elle, d'une voix coquine.

Paralysé par cette phrase, Naruto cessa tout mouvement. La voix douce de sa petite amie ne cessait de passer en boucle dans sa tête…. « Tu es très beau aujourd'hui… Tu… Tu me trouble… ».

- « Putain ! Qu'est ce que je suis entrain de faire ? » Pensa t-il.

- Bonsoir ! Retentit soudain la voix d'Iruka, brisant ainsi ses pensées.

Naruto et Sakura se relevèrent à toute vitesse. Iruka était gêné.

- Hum… Désolé…

Personne n'osait parler. Sakura attrapa la main de Naruto et ria.

- Désolé, Monsieur…

- Non, non ce n'est rien ! J'ai été jeune moi aussi hein !

- Pardon… Iruka !

- Allez ! Allez ! J'espère que vous avez faim, j'ai ramené plein de bonne chose !

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger…

- Mais, tu ne nous dérange pas Sakura ! Allez, Naruto met la table s'il te plait !

- Oui !

- Ca ne te gêne pas que je reste… Naruto ?

- Non… Sourit-il.

Iruka était ravi pour son protégé, il le savait amoureux de cette jeune fille depuis longtemps et était ravi de faire plus ample connaissance.

- Les cours pas trop durs en cette dernière année ?

- Si, surtout la philo, c'est la galère pour reprendre Shikamaru !

- Heureusement que les profs sont cool, sinon les cours seraient ennuyeux !

- Oui, c'est sur !

- Tu sais ce que tu comptes faire après ton bac ?

- Non, je ne sais toujours pas, peut-être la fac !

- Oui… Vous avez encore le temps !

Le repas se termina calmement. Iruka était épuisé de sa journée, il avait fait le week-end puis, le lundi non stop, il fallait qu'il se repose. Naruto et Sakura firent de même un peu plus tard. La jeune femme vint se blottir dans les bras de son amant. Celui-ci la serra fort, elle en avait besoin.

- Je suis bien là !

- Moi… Aussi…

- Tu sais Naruto, si tu ne veux pas qu'on continue notre relation, je comprendrais… Sache juste que, je suis prête à attendre que tu me pardonnes… Même si, tu vas me manquer…

Sakura versa des larmes. Elle se mit encore plus profondément dans les bras de Naruto. Soudain, elle ria.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

- Je pensais, quand on était petit, tu m'avais offert une marguerite pour la saint-valentin… Mais, elle était toute écrasée la pauvre !

- Oui… Je n'avais pas osé te la donner plus tôt, du coup la pauvre à vécu toute sa journée dans ma poche, entre le yoyo et les gâteaux !

- Pourtant, quand tu me l'as donné, je ne t'ai pas repoussé, je t'ai même fais un bisou juste ici ! Fit-elle, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Oui… Je m'en souviens….

Ils se regardèrent profondément. Sakura rapprocha le visage de Naruto, afin qu'il l'embrasse. Ce n'était pas la même chose, que la première fois qu'il s'était embrassé. C'était intense et sincère. Elle se détacha de ses lèvres et laissa échapper un bâillement.

- Tu es fatiguée ? Sourit Naruto.

- Oui… Un peu…

Celui-ci éteignit la lumière. Il prit Sakura dans ses bras tout en lui caressant les cheveux, jusqu'à qu'elle s'endorme. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto fut lui aussi emporté aux pays des songes et à ce même moment, une jeune fille bien triste par l'attente envoya un message à l'homme qu'elle aimait….


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10 :**_ « La lassitude ? Ca fait partie de l'amour, cette fatigue, un moment donné, comme l'ombre d'une faille qui nous assombrit. » Claire de Lamirande

Une envie pressante réveilla Naruto, qui, sans faire de bruit, quitta le lit. Il remarqua son portable vibrer sur le bureau, et jetant un œil dessus vit que celui-ci était déchargé. Le mettant en charge il fut surpris de voir qu'un message non lu ornait son écran.

- Hé merde ! Fit-il, en lisant le mot d'Hinata.

- « Je vois que tu es trop occupé pour oser m'appeler ou même me laisser un simple message…»

- Fait chier ! Hurla-t-il, en se traitant de tous les noms.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Résonna la voix de Sakura, qui se frottait les yeux.

- Excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

- Ce n'est pas grave… Bonjour, mon chéri… Dit-elle, en embrassant tendrement son amant.

- Bonjour…

- Je vais aller prendre ma douche, je peux ?

- Bien sûr !

Regardant Sakura gagner la salle de bain, Naruto se laissa tomber sur son lit, sa tête entre ses mains. Il se maudissait d'agir ainsi. Hinata ne méritait pas ça. Pourtant quelque part dans son cœur, il était perdu entre les deux femmes. Non seulement l'une était tombée amoureuse de lui mais de l'autre côté, celle qu'il espérait depuis tant d'années l'aimait enfin. ..

Le réveil fut dur pour Hime qui ne cessait de passer en boucle la scène entre Sasuke et cette fille. Malgré cette vision d'horreur, son amant lui manquait énormément. Ses caresses, son corps, sa bouche... Cependant, la jeune femme refusait de céder la première. Même si ces moments étaient très pénible pour elle, Sasuke devait venir s'excuser en premier. Voyant son fils courir vers elle, Hime laissa de côté cette souffrance et ouvrit grand les bras.

Sasuke de son côté ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Un vide immense instaurait son corps et sa précieuse femme lui laissait un goût de solitude. Ce manque devenait insupportable, mais il refusait de céder. Ce mensonge coulait dans ses veines et cette trahison lui laissait des marques indélébiles. Furieux contre elle de lui avoir menti sur son passé, il décida de jouer les ignorants…

Même si tous étaient autant déprimés les uns que les autres, deux personnes gardaient le moral. Shikamaru et Temari, malgré leurs forts caractères arrivaient à s'entendre malgré leurs nombreuses disputes qui faisaient toujours rire Gaara. Ils s'aimaient à l'abri du regard des autres et cela rendait leur relation encore plus vivante et excitante.

Sai draguait de plus en plus Ino. Celle-ci se laissa emporter par les mots de ce charmant garçon, même si tout le monde savait que Sai était porté sur le sexe plutôt que sur les sentiments. Cela dit, il ne prenait que des filles célibataires et consentantes, selon ses mots. Bien de ses amis, l'avaient prévenu de son comportement plus qu'immature et dangereux mais le beau brun avait certifié qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Tenten quant à elle, essayait par tous les moyens de faire craquer Neji, mais cela n'était pas facile étant donné que celui-ci était aussi froid et distant que Sasuke. Kiba lui, draguait des jeunes filles à droite à gauche, il avait un immense succès. Kiba était un garçon fort sympathique et très drôle et beau aussi, on le surnommait le « Naruto brun ».

Lee était toujours très actif et Choji toujours tranquille et serein, profitant de la vie au maximum.

Hinata, Sasuke, Gaara, Ino et Sai étaient arrivés. Naruto et Sakura arrivèrent main dans la main. Tous deux se souriaient et avaient l'air très heureux. Ino ne manqua pas de les charrier.

- Ouh… Les amoureux ont l'air d'aller mieux aujourd'hui !

- Oui… Sourit fièrement Sakura.

Naruto regarda du coin de l'œil Hinata, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir lui parler. En l'observant de plus près, il vit pour la première fois le visage de sa douce passer de la colère à la tristesse. Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Il était malheureux, il avait passé un doux moment avec elle, quelque chose d'intense et d'unique entre ses bras. Mais, son amie d'enfance l'aimait enfin, et même si il ressentait de l'affection très forte pour Hinata, les sentiments de Sakura n'étaient pas insensibles à son cœur.

Soudain, un élève étranger à la classe fit son entré, c'était Amélie, elle était venue dire bonjour à Sasuke.

- Salut charmeur…

- Salut !

- Oh… Tu es dans ta période froide ce matin… Dit-elle souriante.

- Il faut que tu saches que Sasuke est très lunatique… Ria Ino

- Oh oui… Sourit Sakura. Mais, c'est un garçon adorable au fond…

- Ah bah voyons ! Lâcha Naruto une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

- Arrête, tu sais que tu es le plus gentil de tous… Répliqua-t-elle, en l'embrassant tendrement.

Hinata n'en pouvait plus. Non seulement cette jalousie non caché et à présent ce doux baiser. Décidément Naruto la prenait vraiment pour une idiote. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses prunelles, la jeune femme était sur le point de craquer.

- Je peux déjeuner avec vous à midi ?

- Bien sur, plus on est de fou, plus on rit ! S'exclama Ino

- Ah ? Je vous fais rire !

- Bah, on a aimé ton tempérament d'hier face à… Miss solitaire… Murmura-t-elle, en parlant d'Hinata.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a pas l'air rigolote… Fit-elle, en se retournant pour la regarder. Elle a toujours ce visage fermé et triste comme ça ?

- Non, là, ça va, d'habitude c'est pire ! Se moqua Ino

- Je vois ! Sourit Amélie.

Naruto ne dit rien, mais une profonde tristesse le rongeait de l'intérieur. C'est vrai qu'Hinata avait l'air abattu et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Hime arriva, sa journée commençait décidemment bien, sur le bureau de Sasuke était assise la greluche de service, et la vision de Naruto et Sakura la choqua. Elle s'assit à côté de son amie et lui demanda des explications.

- Tu peux me dire ce que Naruto fait avec Sakura ?

- Il n'ose pas lui dire que c'est fini…

- Quoi ! Mais, pourquoi ?

- Il a peur de la blesser, de plus elle lui a fait une déclaration, comme quoi, elle s'attachait sincèrement à lui et vu qu'hier elle a dormi chez lui, j'imagine qu'ils ne sont pas prêts de se quitter !

Hinata avait dit ceci d'un trait, avec un léger sanglot dans la gorge, mais elle était convaincue de ce qu'elle disait.

- Non, mais ils ont quoi les mecs sérieux !? Râla Hime

- Je ne sais pas… Répondit-elle, des larmes perlant sur ses joues.

- Viens, on va dehors…

Hime prit la main de sa meilleure amie et l'emmena discrètement. Elles s'assirent sur les marches d'un escalier. Naruto qui avait prétexté aller aux toilettes, écouta la conversation.

- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ?

- Naruto, m'a avoué ses sentiments hier… Qu'il était fou de moi, qu'il ne voulait que moi, mais, qu'il avait eu des sentiments sincères pour Sakura, donc, il voulait la quitter en douceur… Mais, hier soir, elle a dormi chez lui, elle a dû le baratiner ou je ne sais pas… Et, il devait m'appeler et j'attends toujours…

Anéantie de chagrin la jeune femme laissa ses larmes se déverser tel un torrent sur ses joues blanchies par la peine. Hime prit son amie dans ses bras et la berça tout doucement. Naruto avait le cœur déchiré. Il était réellement perdu. Par sa faute, deux filles souffraient… Il laissa son corps glisser contre le mur et attendit lui aussi que les larmes d'Hinata s'effacent de son visage.

- Je fais quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Tu sais… Je connais Naruto et je pense qu'il était sincère avec toi… Je crois qu'il est tout simplement perdu… Il ne sait plus qui choisir…

- Dans ce cas, je vais lui faciliter la tâche ! Dit-elle en se relevant, le regard déterminé.

- …

- Bon sang Hime, lorsque l'on tombe amoureux de quelqu'un, on est sur de ses sentiments… Aimer deux personnes à la fois ça n'existe pas, c'est juste pour se cacher une vérité !

- Tu ne veux pas attendre ce week-end, peut-être qu'il a réellement l'intention de la quitter… Tu ne veux pas lui donner sa chance ?

- …

- Je vois…. Bon allez viens…Ça va être l'heure…

Blessé par ces propos, le jeune homme regagna la classe suivit par ses deux camarades. En pénétrant à l'intérieur, Amélie qui se trouvait derrière la porte, fixa Hime avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. D'abord surprise, la jeune femme passa à ses côtés sans lui adresser un seul regard.

Les cours se passèrent dans le plus grand silence, à la grande stupéfaction des professeurs qui se posaient pas mal de questions sur le comportement de leurs élèves.

- Tu veux qu'on mange avec eux ou non ? Demanda Hime, en entendant la cloche retentir, annonçant la fin des cours.

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas… Je ne vais pas donner le plaisir à Naruto de me voir seule dans mon coin !

Hime était stupéfaite du comportement d'Hinata, celle-ci était remontée à bloc. Les filles s'installèrent donc avec le reste du groupe et Amélie.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?

- Oui, depuis la maternelle ! Dit Ino en souriant.

- Ca fait un sacré bail !

- Oui ! Sourit Kiba

- Vous devez être tous super proche alors ?

- On se dispute, on se chamaille, on se conseille, on se soutien ! On est une vraie équipe ! Sourit Sakura.

- Alors pour rejoindre votre groupe faut s'accrocher, si je comprends bien !

- Exactement… Y'en a qui ont essayé et qui ont échoué malheureusement… Dit Ino en regardant Hinata

- Je vois ! Ricana celle-ci

Une fois le déjeuner fini le groupe alla dehors.

- Il commence à faire frais maintenant… Dit Tenten.

- Oui… Mais, c'est la meilleure occasion pour aller dans les bras de son homme… Répliqua Sakura, en allant dans les bras de Naruto.

- Parce qu'il te faut un moment précis toi ? Ajouta ironiquement Amélie. Regarde !

D'une allure sensuelle, la jeune femme se dirigea vers Sasuke et lui décroisa les bras afin de se blottir tout contre son torse.

- C'est quand tu veux ou tu veux ! Ria-t-elle.

- Je suis impressionnée ! Dit Sakura, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

- Oui, mais profites-en, car il va bientôt te virer ! Lâcha Ino, en voyant le jeune homme se lever.

- Tu n'aimes pas les câlins ?

- Non, je n'aime que les gros câlins ! Dit-il en s'allumant une cigarette

- Alors, ça mon beau, ça peut également s'arranger !

Etrangement, cela fit un petit pincement au cœur de Sakura, mais elle devait avouer que dans les bras de Naruto, elle se sentait parfaitement bien. Par contre Hime et Hinata serraient les dents. La jeune mère n'en pouvait plus. Comment Sasuke osait-il prendre une autre fille dans ses bras et la provoquer ? Elle craqua et s'en alla discrètement.

- Hime tu vas où ? Demanda Temari.

- Je rentre… J'ai froid…

- Attend ! Fit celle-ci, en lui saisissant le bras.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, en pleurant.

- Viens, allons à l'intérieur ! Répondit-elle, d'une voix douce.

- D'accord…

Restée seule, Hinata ne supportait plus de voir Naruto rire gaiement et faire comme ci elle n'existait pas. Cette vision lui brisait le cœur. Elle n'osait même pas se lever pour s'éloigner du groupe de peur d'être de nouveau la cible des moqueries.

- Tu grelotes, tu peux rentrer si tu as froid… Retentit la voix de Kiba, qui posa tendrement sa veste sur ses épaules.

- Merci… Murmura-t-elle, le rose aux joues.

- Kiba tombe amoureux ! Se moqua Tenten.

- N'importe quoi ! Soupira celui-ci.

- Pourquoi pas, tu es célibataire et elle aussi ! Souligna Amélie

- Ce n'est pas tellement son genre de fille ! Appuya Ino

- Vous êtes de vilaine commère ! Ria Kiba

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie face à cette scène. Kiba prenait grand soin d'Hinata et pour qu'il remarque qu'elle grelotait, il ne devait pas être si insensible que ça.

- Tu sais, si tu veux rejoindre ton amie, tu peux, tu nous donneras moins le bourdon ! Claqua sèchement Ino.

- Vous deux, vous n'avez pas l'air d'être des grandes copines ! Ricana Amélie.

- Merci pour ta veste… Répliqua Hinata, qui ne supportait plus ces pestes.

- Bah de rien…

Kiba était désolé de cette tristesse au fond de ses yeux, lui il n'avait rien contre Hinata, alors, il se demandait pourquoi elle était toujours aussi triste. Délaissant sans remord le groupe la jeune femme chercha Temari et Hime dans le lycée.

Installées sur les mêmes marches que ce matin, les deux amies discutaient tranquillement.

- Je dois t'avouer que je suis perdue, l'autre jour au restaurant, vous aviez l'air, très proche, je pensais que vous étiez ensemble…

- On est ensemble, mais on s'est disputé !

- Au point qu'il drague une autre fille ?

- Il n'a pas confiance en moi… A cause de mon passé…

- Il n'accepte pas Dimitri ?

- Si, bien au contraire, il l'adore, mais, il pense que je lui mens, il me fait payer ce que je lui ai fais subir en sortant avec son frère !

- Tu es sortie avec Itachi pour le rendre jaloux ? S'étonna Temari

- Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas bien ! Mais, il me paraissait tellement inaccessible !

- Ce n'est pas faux…

- J'ai un fils, je vie toute seule… Je travaille durant les vacances… Je pensais, que lui et moi, ça ne collerais jamais avec autant de différence…

- Sauf que, je crois que tu lui as plu dès l'instant où il a croisé ton regard…

- Oui… Rougit-elle

- …

- Je ne le pensais pas si mature, il est très responsable…

- Sauf sur le coup d'Amélie ! Ria-t-elle.

- Tu as raison…

- C'est vraiment mieux de te voir sourire…

- Merci…

- Il doit être raide dingue de toi alors, ça fais drôle !

- Hum ?

- Bah, d'accord, il n'a pas confiance en toi, mais, il sait quand même ce que tu vaux, et qui tu es, sinon, il ne serait pas autant investi pour toi… A mon avis, il te fait une bonne crise de jalousie !

- Mais… Je ne vois pas pourquoi !

- Tu sais les hommes en général, faut pas chercher bien loin !

- Ouais…

- Tiens voilà Hinata… Elle a l'air aussi déprimé que toi la pauvre !

Hinata s'approcha, elle se mit à genoux face à Hime et se mit dans ses bras.

- Ma petite chérie… On n'a pas de chance toutes les deux… Sourit bêtement son amie.

- Non…

- Toi aussi, c'est pour un mec ? Oh… Je crois qu'on va aller vivre sur une autre planète ! Ria Temari.

- …

- Tu veux qu'on lui dise…

- Mmm…

- Elle…

- Non, laisse-moi deviner… C'est Naruto ?

- Oui, comment tu as su ? Demanda Hinata très surprise.

- Mais ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu crois, je suis une experte moi en problème de cœur !

Les filles rigolèrent. Hinata lui expliqua son cas avec Naruto.

- Quel idiot celui-là aussi, ils se sont bien trouvé les deux meilleurs amis ! Ria Temari

- Oh oui… Dirent en même temps Hinata et Hime ce qui fit rirent les trois amies.

- Vous savez, j'ai appris à ne plus me prendre la tête avec Shika, quand c'est sa faute, j'attends, quand c'est la mienne, je prends sur moi et je vais m'excuser !

- Vous arrivez à faire ça vous ? Fut étonné Hime connaissant le caractère bien trempé de ces deux amoureux.

- Oui… Je ne te cache pas que ça dure au moins une semaine et que ça pète un bon coup mais, les retrouvailles sont tellement agréable… Termina-t-elle sensuellement.

- …

- Sérieusement, Hime si tu veux un conseil, laisse Sasuke revenir, car là son comportement est irrévocable et impardonnable, laisse le dans son coin faire le malin, même si cela te ronge, montre lui que toi aussi tu as une fierté !

- D'accord…

- En ce qui te concerne Hinata, je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est chaud, mais comme à dit Hime, Naruto est un garçon très sincère, quand il te dit quelque chose il est cent pour cent honnête… Seulement, il est juste paumé entre Sakura et toi… Il faut que tu mettes de la distance avec lui, si tu veux le conquérir… C'est lui qui doit choisir, mais ne lui montre pas trop non plus que tu l'attends, sinon il va en profiter !

- Temari : Votre agence matrimoniale, fiable et donc non remboursable ! Lâcha Hime en éclatant de rire.

- Tu rigoles mais j'y pense ! Répliqua son amie, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Merci… Pour tes conseils… Temari… Rougit Hinata.

- De rien… Ca me fait plaisir… Fit-elle, en lui tendant la main, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Nous sommes amies maintenant, donc si tu as un souci n'hésite pas !

Hinata fut très touchée par les mots et le réconfort de Temari, aujourd'hui, elle s'était faite une nouvelle amie.

- Et moi alors, je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin ? Râla Hime.

- Oh viens, ma belle… Dit Temari en l'attrapant par l'épaule et en serrant ses deux amies.

Naruto qui les observait de loin, souriait tendrement. Il décida de ne pas les déranger et repartit en direction de ses amis.

La journée se termina enfin. Hime repartit chez elle, plus battante que jamais. Elle alla chercher son fils à l'école toute souriante, après tout, elle ne devait pas imposer son mal être à son fils.

- Mon chéri, ça te dit d'aller prendre le goûter dans une boulangerie ?!

- Oui ! S'écria le petit garçon tout content.

La jeune femme était tellement attendrit, qu'elle le porta dans ses bras, jusqu'à la boulangerie. Ils s'amusèrent comme des petits fous tous les deux. Hime tira d'un trait le passé que Gaara, avait réveillé en elle. Quand, elle voyait ce petit ange, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et d'être épanouie.

Durant tout le chemin qui la ramenait chez elle, Hinata repensait aux paroles de son amie. Même si Naruto lui manquait énormément, elle ne devait pas craquer. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas sa sœur qui la regardait d'un air étrange. Reprenant pied à la réalité la jeune femme la serra dans ses bras, tout en la rassurant sur son état. Ravis, les deux sœurs papotèrent de tout et de rien…

Naruto s'empressa de rentrer chez lui, il s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à penser dans tous les sens. Quant il entendit frapper à la porte.

- Oui ?

- Coucou mon grand, je peux rentrer ?

- Bien sur !

- Je suis venu te féliciter, tu es enfin parvenu à conquérir le cœur de Sakura ! Lâcha Iruka, en prenant place sur son lit.

- Hum… Oui…

- Euh ? Tu n'as pas l'air si heureux que ça dis moi ?! Sourit-il

- Bah… C'est trop compliqué…

- J'ai tout mon temps mon grand, explique moi ton tourment.

Naruto expliqua dans les grandes lignes sa confusion sentimentale entre Hinata et Sakura et expliqua en détail, ce qu'il avait vécu avec les deux jeunes filles. Sa semaine en couple « forcé » avec Sakura et sa nuit plus que tendre avec Hinata.

- Tu sembles avoir passé une excellente nuit avec cette Hinata coquin ?

- Oui… C'est une fille… Il n'y a pas de mot pour la décrire… Elle est parfaite, belle, intelligente, tendre, incroyablement gentille et elle est d'une douceur, c'est une fille comme on n'en croise plus à l'heure de ma génération…

- Tu sembles attiré par elle apparemment !

- Oui…

- Alors, pourquoi ne pas rompre avec Sakura ?

- Je te l'ai dit, le fait qu'elle me dise qu'elle commençait à tomber amoureuse de moi… Je… J'avais devant moi ce que je souhaitais depuis tant d'années…

- Justement Naruto, tu viens de le dire, depuis l'école primaire, tu es amoureux de Sakura… Tu ne crois pas que tu es aveuglé par ton amour d'enfance ?

- J'n'en sais rien ! Je suis bien avec les deux !

- …

- Hinata était si mal aujourd'hui, mais Sakura si heureuse… Je déteste voir Hinata triste… Mais, j'aime rendre heureux Sakura… Je suis perdu…

- Naruto !

- …

- Je n'ai qu'un seul conseil à te donner… Rompre avec les deux !

- Quoi ?!

- Laisse-moi terminer… Tu devrais t'éloigner des deux, afin de faire le point, de peser ton cœur, sur ce qu'il ressent et surtout sur ce qu'il a vraiment envie… Avec le temps, ton cœur va réclamer l'une d'elle… Tu sais de qui tu es amoureux, mais tu as peur de faire de la peine à l'autre… L'amour c'est comme ça, mais elles sont jeunes et elles s'en remettront… Tu ne vas peut-être pas faire ta vie avec Hinata ou Sakura, peut-être, te quitteront-elles un jour ? Ne te prends pas la tête mon grand, reste seul pendant un bon moment et réfléchit !

Naruto enregistra les mots d'Iruka. Il avait entièrement raison, il devait faire un choix, mais seul.

- Tu devras aussi avouer à Sakura, tes sentiments envers Hinata… Comme ça, tout sera clair !

- Oui…

- Bien…

- Merci… Papa !

- De rien mon grand ! Allez viens, on va préparer le diner !

- Oui…

Temari, après avoir entendu ces histoires d'amour très triste, voulut passer la nuit chez Shikamaru. Ils étaient tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle jouait avec la chaine de son amant, celle qu'elle lui avait offert pour leur un an, avec une plaque, gravé de leurs deux prénoms.

- Dis-moi toi, tu as fais la paix avec Hinata ?

- Oui, elle est vraiment adorable la pauvre…

- Pourquoi la pauvre ?

La jeune femme expliqua à son chéri, toutes les péripéties de ses deux amies.

- Galère les filles, vous êtes vraiment toujours en train de souffrir pour rien !

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

- Bah oui, si ces deux pauvres abrutis ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont et qui font souffrir ces deux jeunes filles qui sont trop bien pour eux, elles feraient mieux de passer à autre chose et de trouver des hommes qui sont à leur hauteur !

- Mon chéri… Tu m'épates, je ne te savais pas si… Réfléchit et juste !

- Tu ne m'as pas choisi pour rien !

- Oui… Dit-elle en embrassant son amoureux. Cela dit, c'est triste ce que tu dis…

- …

- Si jamais… Je te faisais la tête ou que j'avais des doutes… Tu ne… Ne m'aimerais pas au point de tout faire pour te battre pour moi ?

- …

- Tu… Ah ! Cria-t-elle de surprise, en se retrouvant sur le dos et son amant à califourchon sur elle.

- Idiote… Cette bague, tu crois que c'est pour faire esthétique ? Je suis raide dingue de toi ma petite furie…

- Shika…

- Si tu me quittes pour un autre, je le retrouve et je le tue et toi je t'abandonne au pic de la tour Eiffel de Tokyo !

- Idiot ! Se moqua celle-ci.

- Je ne plaisante pas… Dit-il sérieusement. Je ferais tout pour te récupérer…

Le cœur de Temari s'emballa à une vitesse phénoménale et encore plus quand son amoureux, lui captura ses lèvres tentatrices. Sa main droite se baladait sur tout le corps de sa partenaire et il se colla fortement à elle, faisant des va et vient afin, d'emmener sa femme au septième ciel.

- Mon homme aurait-il des envies ? Le taquina-t-elle !

- Ce soir, tu meurs de jouissance chérie !

- Mon homme a l'air sur de lui… Sourit-elle

- Plus que jamais…

Celui-ci embrassa fougueusement sa tendre. Elle se détacha de lui et son regard devint triste.

- Chéri ?

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il surprit de voir sa petite-amie avec un air triste.

- Tu… Tu ne me quitteras jamais… Demanda-t-elle rougissante.

Shikamaru fut attendrit, sa petite-amie avait toujours un sale caractère, pas mal de chose les opposés, mais il était très amoureux de sa petite femme. Il glissa donc au creux de son oreille :

- Jamais ma chérie… Je t'aime… Trop pour me séparer de toi…

- Shikamaru… Dit-elle versant des larmes de joie. Je t'aime aussi mon chéri…

Temari goûta de toutes ses forces ses lèvres et leurs langues rentrèrent dans un bal d'excitation.

- Je vais me faire un plaisir d'enlever ce chemisier qui me gêne tant… Susurra Shikamaru.

- Si tu t'occupe de mon chemisier, je m'occupe de ton pantalon ! Dit-elle sur le ton de la taquinerie.

- Il n'attend que toi de toute façon !

- Frimeur ! Ria-t-elle.

Temari embrassa son chéri. Shikamaru mourrait d'envie de faire l'amour à sa fiancée, elle lui suscitait une envie torride et cela se sentait à travers les baisers de ce dernier. La jeune femme se sentait agréablement emporté, Shikamaru s'apprêtait à enlever le soutien gorge de sa belle afin de goûter de sa bouche, la généreuse poitrine de sa douce quand la voix très enjouée de sa mère cria :

- Shika, Temari, à table les enfants !

Shikamaru s'effondra de déception sur sa partenaire et Temari éclata de rire.

- Pff… Oui maman ! On arrive ! Dit-il d'un ton un peu agacé !

- Tu es trop mignon…

- J'avais tellement env…

- Shika, Tema, à table ta mère a dit ! Fit Monsieur Nara, en tapotant doucement sur la porte de la chambre de son fils.

Celui-ci s'écroula de nouveau, sous les rires de Temari.

- C'est un complot ou quoi ! Râla ce dernier

- Allez, mon chéri, on ne va pas les faire plus attendre !

- La prochaine mi-temps tu y passes ma douce !

- Je t'attends champion ! Sourit-elle malicieusement.

Il embrassa sa tendre une dernière fois et descendirent tous deux diner main dans la main.

Naruto s'allongea dans son lit et décida d'appeler Hinata. Angoissé par l'idée que celle-ci ne décroche pas, ses mains se mirent à trembler de peur. Il souffla un bon coup et composa le numéro, les sonneries du bip était le plus stressant et fit monté la tension en lui.

Absorbée par l'histoire de son livre, Hinata dû à regret délaisser la suite de son récit pour répondre au téléphone. Intriguée par l'heure tardive, elle jeta un œil sur le nom et fut surprise de voir le prénom de l'homme qu'elle aimait apparaitre sur l'écran. D'abord hésitante, elle appuya finalement sur le bouton, une main posée sur sa poitrine.

- Allo… Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Bonsoir ma… Hum… Bonsoir…

- Bonsoir…

- Hinata… Je suis désolé… Je…

- Ce n'est pas la peine de te fatiguer… Tu aimes Sakura n'est-ce pas ?

- En faite, je ne sais pas… Je suis perdu…

- …

- Je… Je ne te demanderais pas de m'attendre… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… Si, jamais, j'ai l'air d'un imbécile…

- Naruto…

- Oui ?

- Je… Je n'ai jamais été le genre de fille que toute envie… Je ne suis pas au courant des tendances, ni de ce qui se dit ou de ce qui se fait… Je n'ai jamais été une fille dans le vent… Tu es et restera mon rayon de soleil…

- …

- Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour me sentir mieux dans ma peau ou pour plaire aux autres….. Mais aujourd'hui, je veux que tu sois la première personne pour laquelle je me bats… Si jamais tu es… Avec Sakura… Fit-elle, en fondant en larme.

- Hinata….

- Je… Tant pis, tu resteras, quand même, mon…

- Hinata… Je t'en prie… Arrête de pleurer…. Lui demanda le jeune homme, le cœur brisé.

- Mon… Premier… Amour… Enchaîna-t-elle, sans prêter attention à son supplice. Seulement, ne… Ne m'interdit pas… D'essayer…

- Jamais… Ma douce… Jamais… Tu es mon plus beau coup de cœur… Tu es une fille incroyable, formidable… Tu es ma plus chère amie…

- Merci…

- Je veux que tu saches, que demain, je compte rompre avec Sakura également…

- Quoi ?

- Je dois réfléchir mais seul…

- Oui, c'est le mieux…

- Mon père est toujours d'un excellent conseil !

- Les parents trouvent toujours les bons mots…

- Sauf, quand ils nous sortent un tas d'arguments concernant le lycée et les devoirs ! Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- C'est vrai ! Rigola celle-ci.

- Ca fait du bien de t'entendre rire…

- …

- …

- Bien, je vais te lai…

- Et Hime… Comment va-t-elle ? La coupa-t-il, rapidement.

Etrangement, Naruto n'avait pas envie de raccrocher, il aimait discuter avec Hinata, il pouvait dire et faire toutes les blagues qu'il voulait. De son côté la jeune femme fut d'abord surprise de cette insistance à vouloir discuter, mais au fond, elle était heureuse de pouvoir lui parler.

- Bah, il faut dire que Temari nous a fort bien consolés ! Ria-t-elle discrètement. Disons, qu'elle est très triste, Sasuke lui manque, mais ce n'est pas à elle de venir vers lui donc… Elle attend…

- Quel abruti celui-là, ça pourrait être si facile pour lui et il joue à celui qui sera le plus con de nous deux !

- Oui… Mais, Naruto…

- Oui ?

- Je ne doute pas de Sasuke, mais avec Amélie…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends ton doute, mais ce n'est pas son genre, il est amoureux de Hime, jamais il ne la tromperait…

- Je l'espère…

Et c'est ainsi que durant plus d'une demi heure, les deux jeunes gens discutèrent de tout et de rien. Même si au fond de son cœur Hinata était heureuse, elle dû à regret mettre un terme à leur discussion.

- Je vais te laisser Naruto, je commence à somnoler…

- Oui, bien sûr…

- Bonne nuit… A demain…

- Bonne nuit… Fais de jolis rêves…

- Merci…

Naruto venait à peine de raccrocher qu'il envoya aussitôt un message à son amie.

- « Bonne nuit ma douce… J'espère… Ne… Pas te perdre, tu es si précieuse dans mon cœur… Bisous… A demain… ».

Cette phrase finit par achever le cœur d'Hinata qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. De savoir qu'elle ne pourrait plus se serrer dans ses bras la rendait malheureuse. Mais très vite cette peine s'atténua en sachant qu'au plus profond de son âme elle était sa précieuse amie.

Sasuke quant à lui, mourrait d'envie d'entendre la voix d'Hime. Seuls ses mots pourraient apaiser cette souffrance qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Mais cette scène ne cessait de passer en boucle dans sa tête et, croyant qu'elle lui mentait, le jeune homme finit par s'endormir, le cœur déchiré.

Après avoir couché son fils, Hime attendait comme chaque soir, que son téléphone retentit. Son amant lui manquait horriblement. Un vide s'était installé en elle et cette douleur insupportable rendait la jeune femme malheureuse. Une fois de plus, elle ferma ses yeux noyés par ses larmes de souffrance, pour s'envoler vers un sommeil sans rêve.

Le jour de la vengeance pour Gaara avançait à grand pas et les garçons se concertèrent à la pause déjeuner, mais avant Naruto devait parler à Sakura. Hinata en profita pour raconter à Hime et Temari la situation.

- Tu es bizarre mon chéri… C'est l'histoire avec Gaara qui te perturbe ? Demanda Sakura, en voulant l'embrasser. Naruto…. Ajouta-t-elle, dans un murmure, en voyant celui-ci se reculer.

- Sakura… Ce que j'ai à te dire… Ce n'est pas facile…

Sans lui laisser le temps d'émettre le moindre son, le jeune homme commença son récit, le cœur battant la chamade. D'abord, il lui parla de ses doutes vis-à-vis d'elle, puis de son rapprochement vers Hinata, et de son hésitation à choisir l'une d'entre elle. Naruto termina son histoire, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, heureux que tous ces mensonges soient enfin avoués.

- Hinata… Tu lui trouves quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a que je n'ai pas ? S'énerva-t-elle. Je suis mieux qu'elle… Regarde-moi cette potiche ! Elle est timide, elle fait semblant de s'habiller à la mode, elle ne rigole jamais ! Naruto, je crois que tu as de la fièvre !

- C'est donc tout ce qui t'intéresses ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce que je te dis, cela ne te fais pas mal ? Je t'annonce que je t'ai légèrement trompé que je doute de toi… Et…

- Naruto… Le coupa-t-elle, en rigolant. Je n'ai pas peur d'Hinata ! Elle n'a rien qui pourrait te plaire !

- Dans ce cas tu me connais mal !

- Attend, tu es sérieux ?

- A ton avis…

- Mais, vous n'avez rien en commun…

- Justement si !

- Quoi ? La gentillesse ?

- …

- Laisse-moi rire ! Dis plutôt que tu as eu pitié de cette fille…

- Sakura…

- Si tu doutes ainsi de mes sentiments et que tu désires rompre avec moi… Je l'accepterais mais sache que j'ai été sincère avec toi, quoi que tu en penses… En voyant Amélie tourner autour de Sasuke, j'ai ressenti une pointe me lacérer la poitrine mais très vite ce sentiment s'est effacé car tu étais à mes côtés… Je tiens à toi Naruto… Et c'est avec toi que je veux être…

- …

- Maintenant… Oui… Cela me fait mal… Mais, j'ai confiance… En nous…

- …

- Tu ne dis rien ?

- Je…

- Nous sommes toujours amis ?

- Bien sur…

- Très bien… Sache que je serais patiente… Finit-elle de dire, avant de s'éloigner.

Naruto ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, mais il savait que Sakura était sincère. C'est avec un poids en moins sur le cœur qu'il retourna auprès de ses amis.

- Gaara, tu te souviens combien étaient ces gars ? Demanda Shikamaru

- Hum… Trois ? Oui… C'est ça…

- Est-ce que tu peux nous les décrire ? Demanda Shino

- Oui, ça serait plus rapide, étant donné que cette boite est toujours bondée de monde… Affirma Kiba.

- Tout est allé si vite… Je sais qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus grands que moi, peut-être même plus grand que Sasuke ou Shika !

- Ouais, c'est déjà pas mal ! Dit Sai

- Ensuite, je crois… Un avait les cheveux long et il était blond, je crois…

Hime commençait à se perdre dans ses pensées.

- L'autre, hum, les cheveux plus courts… Il avait un peu une tête de poisson…

- Une tête de poisson ? En effet cela arrondit les angles. Se moqua Shikamaru.

- Le troisième, je ne sais plus… C'est le trou noir… Il avait une voix rauque… Je… Craqua en larmes Gaara.

Hime s'inquiéta, la description de Gaara collait avec des garçons qu'elle connaissait de réputation et….

FLASH BACK

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais à la joue ? Tu t'es battu ou quoi ? Demanda Hime en touchant sa joue, sous le regard mauvais de son amant qui n'en rata pas une miette.

- Non, c'est rien… Répondit celui-ci, quelque peu gêné.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

- Hime ça va ? Tu en fais une tête ? Demanda Temari.

- Oui, oui ça va…

- Bon, on se rejoint samedi soir à minuit, devant la boite ! Compris ! S'exclama Shikamaru.

- On vient avec vous ! Dit Sakura

- Oui, c'est évidement ! Confirma Temari.

- C'est hors de question ! Cria Shikamaru

- C'est mon petit frère et ils vont payer, je l'ai promis à Kankuro, il est fou de rage d'être coincé en Angleterre et de ne pas leur régler leurs comptes… Je lui ai promis que je le ferai à sa place, alors, je viens !

Shikamaru connaissait bien sa moitié, il serait impossible de discuter du contraire, il voyait la tristesse et la colère dans ses yeux, il ne pouvait refuser.

- D'accord… Mais tu es la seule…

- Non, on vient aussi ! Cria Ino

- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Dit Kiba

- On s'en fiche que cela soit dangereux, on est un groupe et on se soutient jusqu'au bout, on restera sagement dehors mais, on vous accompagne !

- Mais… Allez… Conclure Naruto

- Non, rien n'y changera ! Termina Sakura

- Bon…

La cloche sonna la fin de la pause. Les cours se succédèrent et la fin de la journée arriva vite. Le groupe sortit de la classe, ils discutèrent tous une dernière fois, pendant qu'Hime traversa la route, afin de rejoindre Itachi. Cette scène se déroula sous les yeux de Sasuke très intrigué.

- Salut ma belle, comment vas-tu ?

- Itachi… Tu... Tu étais où samedi soir ?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Parce que même si les souvenirs se meurent, le cœur saigne encore…**

- Comment ça ?

- Itachi s'il te plait ne me mens pas ! Tu as une marque sur la joue et j'apprends que Gaara c'est…

- Arrête ! Je sais…

- Pitié ne me dis pas que tu l'as…

- Ca me déçois que tu penses ça de moi…

- Pourquoi tu as cette marque sur la joue alors ?

- J'ai défendu Gaara…

- Gaara dit que c'est trois hommes qui l'ont agressé !

- J'ai défendu Gaara contre ces types, mais c'est vrai que je lui ai donné un coup perdu !

- …

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire…

- Je te crois Itachi… Je sais que tu es un homme bien… Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu t'es mis à fréquenter ces types ?

- Je ne sais pas… Une folie comme ça, ne t'en fais pas, je ne les fréquente plus de toute façon !

- D'accord… Murmura tout bas la jeune femme, rassurée par ses paroles.

- Et toi, tu vas bien, tu es toute pâle et tu as les yeux rouges ?

- Avec Sasuke c'est compliqué… Il n'a pas confiance en moi…

- Tu ne lui a rien dit… Concernant…

- Non, je ne m'en sens pas le courage… Il est dur avec moi, mais parce que je lui ai fait du mal, je le comprends, je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour toi…

- Ne t'en fais pas… J'ai eu des sentiments sincères pour toi et c'est parce que je sais que tu es une fille merveilleuse…

- Merci Itachi… Tu es un ami… Très cher à mon cœur…

- Toi aussi… Pour Sasuke, ne t'en fais pas, tu vas vite lui manquer et cet imbécile va tout faire pour te reconquérir…

- Je l'espère… Je voulais te dire une dernière chose, le groupe a l'intention de se venger… Ils veulent les massacrer à la sortie de la boîte demain soir…

- C'est compréhensif, mais je doute que ce soit une bonne idée, samedi, ils ne seront pas que deux…

- Merde…

- Je viendrais samedi soir, ne t'en fais pas !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, on ira ensemble d'accord ?

- Oui… Merci…

Sasuke les observait de loin, il était curieux de savoir pourquoi Hime était avec Itachi. Ils semblaient complices, son frère avait même osé poser la main sur son bras, comme si celle-ci lui appartenait encore. Vexé, il prit Amélie par le bras et décida de la raccompagner chez elle. Itachi regarda du coin de l'œil son frère s'éloigner avec cette fille. Il conversa avec Hime un bon moment, afin que celui-ci ne soit pas dans son champ de vision.

Sakura et Ino partirent de leur côté. Les autres partirent également. Naruto resta devant les portes du lycée. Il réfléchissait, seul lui savait de quoi, puis soudain, il se mit à courir…

- Hinata !

- Naruto ?

- Hum…

Naruto se gratta la tête, il avait ce tic à chaque fois qu'il était gêné et Hinata le savait bien, elle trouvait ce geste adorable.

- Je… Je peux te raccompagner ?

- Euh… Oui…

Sur le chemin, les deux jeunes gens discutaient de tout et de rien. Naruto adorait vraiment la présence d'Hinata. Il se sentait écouté et admiré. La jeune femme, elle, était au paradis, son cœur ne cessait de battre pour ce garçon qu'elle jugeait exceptionnel et l'aimait de jour en jour un peu plus. Son visage s'attrista à cette pensée, elle n'oubliait pas les paroles de son ami. Remarquant la mine triste de sa douce, il s'arrêta et prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Tu as l'aire songeuse et ton joli sourire a disparu…

- Naruto…

Il fondait au regard profond d'Hinata, il y voyait tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait et lui se maudissait d'avoir choisi la mauvaise route. Il serra plus fort sa main, tout en la portant à ses lèvres afin d'y déposer un baiser. Ne s'attendant pas à une telle tendresse de sa part, la jeune femme se mit à rougir. Ne pouvant plus retenir ce mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, Naruto laissa parler son cœur.

- Hinata… Je suis désolé… Tout avait si bien commencé et j'ai tout fait foiré… Je n'ai… Jamais connu autant d'affection de la part d'une fille… Je te promets de te séduire encore plus…

Cette déclaration chamboula Hinata qui versa des larmes de joie sur ses joues pourpres. Naruto approcha le front de son amie sur son torse et la serra fort dans ses bras. Cependant, il avait joué avec ses sentiments. Il l'avait fait espérer, souhaitant même être son premier. Il ne pouvait pas la récupérer comme un simple livre qu'on a oublié. Non, il voulait la conquérir encore plus que la première fois.

- Hinata…

Ne voulant plus souffrir, la jeune femme se détacha des bras chaleureux de son ancien amant et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, tout en lui souriant gentiment.

- A demain Naruto…

- A demain…

Naruto rentra chez lui, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il faisait les cent pas dans le salon, sous le regard interrogateur d'Iruka. Au bout de cinq minutes celui-ci pouffa de rire.

- Naruto, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai… Pff… Rho…

Le jeune homme se gratta fortement la tête et mit par la même occasion ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Iruka rigola une seconde fois.

- Viens t'asseoir fiston et dit moi ton tourment ! Fit celui-ci, en tapotant sur la place libre à ses côtés.

- Je… J'ai une folle envie d'appeler Hinata !

- … Iruka resta perplexe, il s'attendait à un problème plus grave. Il ria une troisième fois.

- Tu te moques de moi depuis tout à l'heure ou je rêve ?

- Désolé… Mais je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus… Compliqué… Sourit-il

- J'ai… C'est comme un aimant… Je me sens terriblement attiré vers elle…

- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais fais ton choix si tôt !

- Hein ?

- Mais, je le savais déjà, j'avais un doute mais celui-ci n'est plus d'actualité !

- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre !?

- Je te connais par cœur Naruto et surtout il y a des gestes et des mots qui ne trompent personne… Je me doutais que ton cœur réclamait Hinata…

- Ah ?

- Ta façon de parler d'elle, ce que tu as vécu avec elle, quelque chose d'aussi intense…

Naruto sourit et pensa à sa « douce » comme il aimait l'appeler, elle avait fait chavirer son cœur, c'était le bon mot pour fonder ses sentiments envers la jeune fille. Sakura n'était plus qu'un joli souvenir, de son amour d'enfance.

- Cependant, je te conseille, d'être patient et d'apprendre à la connaitre et à la séduire surtout, en étant ami proche et après tu pourras te lancer dans tes sentiments…

- C'est ce que je me suis promis… Sourit-il tendrement.

- Maintenant que c'est clair, tu as le droit d'aller l'appeler !

- Merci…

Iruka sourit à l'impatience du jeune homme d'entendre la voix de son amie. Il était heureux, car Naruto avait l'air épanoui et rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à ce tuteur, père aussi, de voir, malgré son absence dû à sa profession, son grand Naruto grandir avec bonheur et la joie de vivre.

Installée confortablement sur son lit, Hinata regardait une émission culturelle lorsque son téléphone portable résonna dans la pièce. Pensant avoir des nouvelles de son amie, la jeune femme, remarquant le nom son interlocuteur, se mit à rougir.

- « Naruto ? » Murmura-t-elle tout bas, avant de décrocher. Allô ?

- Bonsoir ma douce…

- Bonsoir… Dit-elle intimidée

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout… Répondit-elle, en baissant le son de sa télé.

Et c'est ainsi, que les deux jeunes gens discutèrent durant plus d'une heure de tout et de rien. Soudain, Hinata se sentit partir vers le pays des songes.

- Tu as la voix plus faible ma douce, tu es fatiguée ?

- Hum… Oui…

- Il fallait me le dire plus tôt !

- Je sais, mais… J'aime tant discuter avec toi… Naruto…

- Moi aussi…

- Naruto ?

- Hum ? Oui ?

- Demain soir, tu feras attention à toi s'il te plait !

- Bien sûr ma douce, ne t'en fais pas, je serais prudent…

- Promet le moi ! Dit-elle une pointe de tristesse coincée dans la gorge.

- C'est promis ma douce… Dit-il d'une voix réconfortante.

- Bonne nuit Naruto…

- …

- Naruto ?

- Oui… Bonne nuit ma douce… Fais de tendres rêves…

- Merci…

Hinata raccrocha. Naruto se surprit de l'incroyable manque que lui laissait sa douce, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour l'avoir près de lui et revivre cette nuit magique ensemble. Il se demandait s'il allait pouvoir attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le pensait avant de reconquérir Hinata.

Hime regarda son portable, souhaitant de tout son cœur voir apparaitre un appel entrant de l'homme qui faisait toujours chavirer son cœur. Il lui manquait affreusement, mais elle savait très bien que cette fois-ci c'était à Sasuke de faire le premier pas. Elle s'endormit donc le cœur lourd. Au même moment, le jeune homme sélectionna le nom d'Hime dans son portable, il réfléchit et hésita avant d'appuyer sur le bouton « Appeler ». Ce bout de femme lui manquait également, la douceur de sa peau, son regard doux, son sourire toujours tendre et rempli de bonne humeur, le goût de ses lèvres et de son corps. Mais à chaque fois que Sasuke pensait ainsi, une affreuse pointe lui déchirait le cœur. Elle lui mentait, lui cachait des choses et cela il ne pouvait le supporter. Il éteignit son portable et se concentra plutôt sur la soirée de demain.

Hinata se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres et son sourire s'égaya encore plus lorsqu'elle aperçu un message de Naruto sur son mobile.

- « Bonjour ma douce… Une pensée rien que pour toi au réveil… Je t'embrasse… »

- Naruto…

Son cœur s'envola au pays de l'amour, il était si adorable avec elle mais, la jeune fille espérait seulement que ce n'était pas encore un faux semblant. C'est pour cette raison, qu'Hinata ne répondit pas à son message. Elle alla prendre son petit-déjeuner en tête à tête avec son père, pour une fois que celui-ci était là un samedi matin, Hinata était ravie et elle voyait au coin des lèvres de son père un sourire qui montrait le bonheur d'être avec sa fille.

En ce samedi matin, c'est Dimitri qui alla réveiller sa mère en pleure.

- Maman… Maman…

Hime ouvrit doucement les yeux et vu son petit ange trembler et la supplier de se réveiller.

- Pourquoi tu pleures mon chéri, tu as mal quelque part ? Demanda-t-elle, en le prenant dans ses bras.

- J'ai… Fais… Un… Un… Cauchemar…

- Calme toi mon chéri, c'est fini… Regarde… Maman est là, tu es dans mes bras mon petit ange…

- Oui… Je ne veux pas… Que maman… M'abandonne… Dit le petit garçon qui pleurait toujours.

- Mon petit cœur jamais je ne t'abandonnerais… On sera toujours ensemble mon amour… Même quand tu auras quarante ans et que tu seras marié, ta maman sera toujours dans tes petites pattes…

Hime lui sourit tendrement et le chatouilla. Le petit garçon ria de bon cœur et se blottit dans les bras de sa mère. Elle le serra fort, l'amour qu'elle avait pour son fils était indestructible et le sourire de cet ange tombé du ciel lui enlevait les images noires de son passé. Dimitri n'était pas un enfant de l'amour, mais au fil du temps, elle se disait qu'au final cet enfant était tout ce qu'elle attendait, quelqu'un qui lui apporterait un amour unique et sans limite. Hime attrapa son fils comme un bébé et l'embrassa sur le ventre, puis le fit tourner, le petit garçon ria de toutes ses forces sous les taquineries de sa mère.

- Je t'aime mon petit ange…

- Moi aussi je t'aime maman… Sourit Dimitri

- Allez, on va aller nourrir nos deux ventres qui réclament !

- OUI !

Temari se réveilla dans les bras de son tendre amant. Elle l'embrassa doucement afin de le réveiller. Shikamaru répondit avec entrain à ce baiser.

- Bonjour toi…

- Bonjour mon homme…

Shikamaru l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Pourquoi à chacun de tes baisers, j'ai le cœur qui va exploser ? Avoua tendrement Temari

- Parce que chacun de mes baisers veux dire que je suis amoureux de toi…

Temari rougit, il était rare que son homme s'exprime aussi sincèrement sur ses sentiments, elle embrassa son amoureux avec fougue et se retrouva allongée sur lui.

- Mon chéri… Je t'aime tant… C'est tellement bon ces moments de tendresse…

- C'est plus agréable que de toujours se chamailler pour rien ! Avec nos deux sales caractères ! Ria Shikamaru.

- Oui… Sourit-elle, tendrement.

Son amant l'embrassa fougueusement et se mit à caresser chaque parcelle du corps de sa petite-amie, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Temari.

- La nuit d'hier ne t'a pas satisfaite mon homme… Lâcha-t-elle, d'un air moqueur.

- Au contraire, c'est justement parce que j'aime nos nuits torrides que je ne peux plus m'en passer !

Shikamaru se précipita sur le haut de la jeune femme et l'enleva avec élan et y déposa des milliers de baisers sur son ventre et sa délicieuse poitrine. Ce geste excita avec ardeur Temari et se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant quand soudain :

- Temari chérie, Shika, votre petit déjeuner est sur la table ! Cria la mère de Shikamaru

La jeune femme explosa de rire, quant à son amant, il s'écroula de honte et d'agacement envers sa mère un peu trop collante.

- Non mais ce n'est pas possible, elle le fait exprès !

- Ta maman est trop mignonne !

Temari se leva et se rhabilla. Shika ne supportait pas cette vision et fit tomber en arrière sa bien-aimée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais chéri ?!

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça… J'ai trop envie de toi…

Temari embrassa son homme avec beaucoup d'amour.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on aura toute la nuit pour se rattraper et on fera tout ce que tu veux… Lui susurra langoureusement Temari

- Tout ce que je veux ? Taquina le jeune homme.

- Tout…

Temari l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla dans la cuisine rejoindre sa belle-mère en se trémoussant le popotin. Shikamaru sourit à cette image, il s'habilla à son tour et embrassa fortement sa mère.

Sakura avait dormit chez son amie Ino et celle-ci vint la réveiller pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

- Sakura, réveille-toi !

- Mmh…

- Allez faignante, il est déjà dix heures !

- J'arrive !

Sakura avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux, elle s'étira fortement et se leva enfin. Elle s'assit en face d'Ino dans la cuisine, sa meilleure amie lui avait préparé un festin.

- Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

- Non, ils sont partis rendre visite à ma grand-mère !

- Je vois…

- Tu sais que je suis toujours choqué de ce que tu m'as dit hier sur Naruto !

- Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai rigolé quand il m'a dit ça !

- Tu ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ?

- Non mais tu plaisantes, c'est d'Hinata qu'il s'agit, tu crois que cette potiche me fait peur, elle n'a rien pour elle et de toute façon, ce n'est pas du tout le genre de fille qu'aime Naruto, c'est juste parce qu'il a eu un doute envers moi, cette pauvre fille n'était qu'une roue de secours !

- …

- Quoi ?

- Tu devrais faire attention quand même ! Naruto s'entend bien avec Hinata, il la raccompagne chez lui tous les soirs !

- Et alors, tu crois qu'il se passe quoi, elle est trop coincée !

- Oui… Mais, méfie toi quand même, elle cache peut-être bien son jeu !

- Hinata ? Mouais, on verra !

- Je ne te suis plus Sakura, je croyais que c'était Sasuke que tu voulais ?

- Il faut que je me fasse une raison, Sasuke ne m'a jamais aimé ! Il m'apprécie, je le sais mais, jamais il ne tombera amoureux de moi ! Et pour être honnête, je commence à avoir de réels sentiments pour Naruto…

Sakura avait fini sa dernière phrase dans un souffle chaud, Ino n'avait jamais vu son amie aussi chaleureuse en prononçant le nom d'un garçon.

- Fais attention à toi Sakura quand même, Naruto n'est pas du genre à dire des choses au hasard et à mentir surtout !

- Je sais…

Sasuke se réveilla difficilement, il était comme déprimé, il n'avait plus goût à rien en ce moment. Il fuma une cigarette avant même d'avoir mangé. Son frère sentit l'odeur de la cigarette par la fenêtre et se pencha sur celle-ci afin de lui parler.

- Alors petit frère, on a un souci ?!

- Non !

- Pourtant, lorsque tu fumes une cigarette avant même d'avoir mangé, c'est que tu es pensif ! Lui sourit son grand frère !

- Pauvre débile ! Répliqua-t-il, gêné par ses propos.

- Ah, ah, ne te vexe pas mon petit frère chéri, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait !

- Ta gueule ! Cria-t-il, en lui jetant un oreiller sur la tête.

- Allez, viens déjeuner avec moi !

- NON ! Hurla-t-il, en refermant sa fenêtre.

Cinq minutes après, Sasuke rejoignit Itachi dans la cuisine où leur mère faisait du ménage.

- Je savais bien que tu viendrais mon chou ! Dit-il la bouche en cœur

- Arrête tes conneries Itachi !

Mikoto ria et ce fut un son très agréable aux oreilles de ses deux fils. Sasuke sourit.

- J'ai réussi ! Sourit fièrement Itachi

- Comme toujours mon chéri ! Sourit à son tour Mikoto

- Réussi quoi ?

- A te faire sourire ! Dit Mikoto embrassant Sasuke avant de partir rejoindre son mari.

- C'est malin ! Bouda le jeune homme

- Plus sérieusement, quand est-ce que tu arrêteras tes conneries avec Hime ? Elle n'a pas l'air du tout en forme !

- J'arrêterais quand elle cessera de me mentir !

- Hime ? Mentir ? Ca ne colle pas !

- Le père de son fils, elle le voit toujours, elle dit toujours qu'elle ignore qui c'est, mais je l'ai vu lui parler hier matin !

- Avec le père de son fils ? Ca m'étonnerait Sasuke !

- Comment tu peux le savoir ! Je l'ai vu de mes yeux, cet homme lui ressemble trop !

- Tu te trompes Sasuke !

Sasuke regardait Itachi d'un air trop sérieux, son frère savait quelque chose et cela le mettait encore plus en colère. Itachi perçu la colère de son frère et décida de révéler de petits détails.

- Tu as raison sur un point, Hime connait le père de Dimitri, mais ce n'est certainement pas lui que tu as aperçu !

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en dire davantage… Désolé…

- Donc elle me ment et en plus elle me cache des choses !

- Non elle…

- Comment se fait-il que toi tu en sache autant ?

- Elle m'a confié son passé mais, pas de son plein grès… Il lui arrivait de faire des cauchemars et de parler dans son sommeil, je lui ai posé des questions et elle a accepté de répondre…

L'image d'Hime avec Itachi dans le même lit lui donnait encore plus de haine. Sasuke se leva de sa chaise, vert de rage.

- Attend !

- …

- Je présume que près de toi, elle n'a jamais fait de cauchemar, pour que tu ne saches rien… Auprès de toi, elle se sent bien et son passé s'envole… Elle t'aime Sasuke… Je ne suis qu'un confident…

- …

- De plus, si jamais tu venais à découvrir ce passé, tu… Tu ferais des bêtises…

- …

- Sasuke…

- Je me fiche de cette fille et de son passé, si… Si elle m'aimait autant que tu le dis, elle me ferait confiance, ça serait moi son confident… Elle peut aller oublié son passé dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, je m'en tape !

Itachi n'avait jamais entendu des mots aussi durs de la bouche de son petit frère, et il craignait pour ce couple apparemment, très fragile.

Le soir arriva vite, tout le monde se préparait dans son coin. Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la boite sauf Hime qui ne tarderait pas à arriver avec Itachi. Par ailleurs, celui-ci l'informa sur le chemin de sa discussion avec son petit frère qu'il avait eu ce matin.

- Il me déçoit…

- Je te comprends mais je crois surtout qu'il est très triste, Sasuke est très renfermé et sa tristesse se transforme vite en colère et il est ainsi trop impulsif…

- Oui…

Tout le monde fut surpris de voir arrivé Hime en compagnie d'Itachi et Gaara fut très gêné.

- Salut !

- Itachi ? Fut surpris Naruto

- Hime m'a dit que vous vouliez vous venger des deux garçons qui ont agressé Gaara !

- Et alors ? Dit Ino

- Mais, c'est vrai ! Ce sont tes potes ! Claqua Temari sur le ton de l'agression

- Oui, enfin, anciennement…

- Tu étais avec eux samedi soir ?

- Oui…

- Et tu n'as rien fait ? Gaara, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

- Parce que… Parce que c'est le frère de Sasuke…

- …

- Espèce de lâche tu traines avec eux pour la frime et en plus tu copies leurs conneries ! Temari était très en colère.

- Calme-toi Temari, Itachi a défendu Gaara l'autre soir, il a prit un coup perdu par lui c'est vrai, mais il a défendu Gaara et son ami… Intervient calmement Hime.

- Et alors tu le crois peut-être ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, il me mentirait…

- Ton avis n'est pas objectif, Itachi est ton ex, donc, par conséquence tu prends son parti ! Retentit la voix dure de Sakura.

- Dans ce cas, demande à Sasuke ce qu'il en pense, c'est son frère et il le connait mieux que moi…

- …

Sasuke resta silencieux.

- Je te crois ! Dit soudain Naruto. Je le connais bien aussi et Itachi ne ferait pas une chose aussi absurde…

- Je suis vraiment désolé Gaara, je peux te certifier que je suis intervenu dans la bagarre !

- Oui… Je ne me souviens plus tellement, je suis sûr de t'avoir vu, mais effectivement, je ne suis pas certain que tu mets frappé violement…

- Je reste sur mes gardes quand même Itachi… Dit Temari très froidement.

Le groupe attendit patiemment que leurs ennemis sortent de la boîte de nuit.

- Les filles, une fois qu'ils sortent, on vous défend t'intervenir c'est clair ! Ordonna Shikamaru

- Oui… Mais on reste à côté quand même ! Répondit Temari.

La bande sortie ensemble.

- Les voilà ! Lâcha Shino

- On va les butter ses enfoirées ! Claqua Sai en tapant du poing

- Du calme, on attend un peu ! Les informa Naruto

Hime était dans ses pensées, plus elle réfléchissait et plus elle se disait que cette histoire de vengeance était de moins en moins une bonne idée.

- Hime ça va ? Demanda Hinata

- Cette histoire de baston est vraiment une mauvaise idée !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça tout d'un coup ? Demanda Naruto

- Ca va nous apporter quoi de plus de les frapper ? Ces gars ne sont pas du genre à rester sur une injustice, si vous leur réglaient leur compte, ils reviendront une nouvelle fois et ça sera une histoire sans fin…

- On ne va pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça quand même ! Ils ont frappé Gaara et son ami juste par qu'ils sont homosexuels tu ne crois pas que cette raison suffit ! S'énerva Temari

- Oui et après ce n'est pas parce que ces types auront prit une raclée qui ne vont pas recommencer et surtout cela ne soulagera en rien le mental de Gaara et de son ami…

- Hime a raison, ces types n'en resteront pas là et puis faut-il encore que vous arriviez à vos fins ! Ces gars sont habitués à la baston ! L'appuya Itachi

- Tu sous-entends quoi, qu'on ne peut pas les buter ces connards ? S'agaça Sai

- Sai, cela va changer quoi sincèrement, que vous leur cassaient la tronche ? Tu…

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Hime tout d'un coup ? On s'était mit d'accord et… S'énerva Temari

- Hime n'as pas tord… Intervient Naruto

- Quoi toi aussi ?!

- C'est vrai, je suis aussi dégoûté pour ce qu'on fait ces sales types à Gaara, mais, les affronter revient à se rabaisser à leur niveau !

Hinata était fière des paroles de l'homme qu'elle portait dans son cœur.

- Je ne comprends pas votre réaction à tous les deux ! Gaara a été victime d'une injustice et vous vous voulez qu'on abandonne, qu'on laisse ces types s'en sortir fièrement !

- Temari, crois moi je comprends ta douleur en tant que grande sœur, mais une fois que ces types seront écroulés par terre en sang, la souffrance de Gaara restera quand même… Rien n'efface la douleur d'une agression, à part le temps…

Temari ressentait beaucoup de sincérité et de tristesse dans les mots de son amie, comme si elle avait déjà vécu la situation. Elle se calma et se mit à réfléchir.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous décider maintenant, car ils arrivent vers nous ! Annonça Sai

- …

- Tiens salut la tarlouze ! Dit l'un deux

- La ferme ! Respecte mon frère !

- Ouh, ouh, la petite tapette a besoin de sa grande sœur pour ouvrir sa petite bouche !

- La ferme !

- Tiens ! Le traite est parmi eux ! Remarque si tu nous as lâchés pour ce beau morceau, je peux comprendre ! Dit-il en regardant Hime de haut en bas.

- …

- Vu sa réputation de chatte en chaleur, tu aurais eu tord de ne pas en profiter ! Ricana un autre

- La ferme pauvre con !

Itachi le menaça de son poing, cela le mettait hors de lui lorsque l'on manquait de respect à Hime, le jeune homme connaissait son passé douloureux. Voyant son ami prêt à bondir, la jeune femme posa une main sur son bras afin de le calmer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Itachi se rabaisse à ce genre de réflexion grotesque.

- Tu n'en vaux pas la peine… Cracha-t-il, en le défiant du regard.

- Allez les mecs ont se tire, on perd notre temps ici !

- Bande de con ! Lança Sai, en frappant l'un des hommes dans le dos.

- Enfoiré ! Tu va me le payer !

- Deidara, on se tire, il y a les flics qui se pointent !

- T'as de la chance petit con !

Les policiers demandèrent aux jeunes gens de quitter les lieux, ces quartiers étant vraiment mal famé. Les jeunes gens s'exécutèrent et allèrent se poser dans un parc.

- En tout cas Sai en aura buté au moins un ! Ria Kiba

- C'est clair ! Dit fièrement Sai

- Ces mecs sont vraiment des tarés ! Gaara, je t'en prie ne viens plus dans cette boite de nuit…

- Oui bien sûr Temari…

Temari enlaça tendrement son petit frère.

- Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous… Les garçons vous raccompagnaient les filles…Conseilla Itachi

- Très bien… Ino je te raccompagne ? Demanda Sai

- Oui, avec plaisir…

- Sakura, tu nous suis ?

- Non, hum, je préfère que ce soit Naruto qui me ramène…

- Désolé, mais, je vais raccompagner Hinata…

Hinata fut très surprise de la réponse de Naruto.

- Hinata à Neji ! Cracha durement Sakura.

- Si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient, je souhaiterais que Neji me raccompagne… Demanda timidement Tenten.

- Cela n'aurait rien changé, même avec Neji, je préfère rentrer avec Hinata… Dit sereinement Naruto partant à la rencontre de la jeune fille.

Hinata était rouge tomate et Naruto lui sourit tendrement.

- Pauvre type ! Lança Sakura partant en direction de Sai et Ino qui partirent sur le champ.

Neji et Tenten s'en allèrent, mais avant la jeune femme, fit un clin d'œil à Hinata.

- Je vais bien évidement raccompagner Temari et Gaara ! Annonça Shikamaru

- Très bien, j'imagine qu'Itachi va raccompagner Hime, donc, les mecs ont reste seul encore… Lâcha Kiba

- Cette boite est mal fréquentée mais d'autre son bien côté ! Lança avec enthousiasme Lee

- Ton idée me plait ! Let's go les gars ! S'enthousiaste Kiba

Lee, Kiba, Choji et Shino partirent donc finir leurs soirées en boite de nuit. Le petit groupe restant partit donc ensemble chez eux. A l'angle d'une rue, Shikamaru et les autres devaient se séparer, avant de partir, Temari se dirigea vers Hime et l'enlaça.

- Merci pour tout à l'heure… La situation aurait trop dégénéré si tu ne m'avais pas raisonné…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends ta douleur également…

- Oui… En tout cas tu as été très courageuse, quand ces hommes s'en sont pris à toi, ils t'ont dit des mots si durs…

- Hum…

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi ils ont dit ça ?! Demanda Shikamaru sur un ton un peu froid

- …

- Tu ne nous cacherais pas des choses par hasard ?

- Shikamaru, je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien, mais ou tu parles pour te la jouer avec tes leçons à deux balles ! Ou tu nous caches des choses !

- Shikamaru…

- Quoi ? Je suis sûr que cela intéressera Sasuke en plus pas vrai ?

- Je sais déjà la réponse… Une allumeuse qui regrette les bons moments qu'elle a passé en jouant l'ange déchue…

Sa phrase à peine finie, qu'une gifle monumentale vint s'abattre sur la joue de Sasuke, qui regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, son amie qui était au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale petit gamin prétentieux et capricieux, mais tu espère quoi de moi à la fin Sasuke !

- Que tu cesses de me mentir et de jouer les fausses sainte ni touche alors qu'en réalité…

- Alors qu'en réalité quoi ? Dis-le ? Dis le mot que tu oses penser de la fille que tu es censé aimer ?

- Arrête de vouloir jouer à la plus fine avec moi, tu n'es qu'une sale garce comme les autres !

- Sasuke… Essaya de le calmer Itachi

- Toi ça va ! Arrête de toujours vouloir prendre sa défense !

- Sasuke… Enfin… Souffla Naruto

Mais Sasuke reçu une deuxième gifle de la part de sa bien-aimée.

- Tous ces mots, combien de fois je les ai entendus… Mais venant de toi…

Hime se mit à pleurer à chaude larme, elle ne pensait pas entendre un jour des mots aussi dur de la part du seul homme qu'elle aimait et qui avait réussit à lui faire oublier son douloureux passé.

- De toi, Sasuke… Tu me déçois…

- Et toi, ne te donne pas le beau rôle !

- Mais, tais-toi, tu ne sais rien de moi, tu parles, mais tu ne sais rien !

- Je ne vois pas ce que je devrais savoir de plus ? Ton comportement de fille facile me suffit !

- Fille facile ?

Ce fut les deux derniers mots de trop, Hime bouscula Sasuke contre le lampadaire et ce fut la crise de nerf.

- Fille facile, fille facile ! Pauvre débile tu n'as rien compris !

- Quand tu cesseras de me mentir, surtout sur le fait que tu fréquentes encore le père de ton fils, je cesserais de penser de toi que tu n'es qu'une fille insatisfaite ! La vérité ? Je la connais…

- Le père de mon fils ? Dimitri n'a pas de père ! Ce salopard ne mérite même pas ce titre ! Cette espèce de fumier m'a violé à l'âge de treize ans pauvre con !

- Hime… Lâcha dans un murmure le jeune homme, qui sous l'effet de la surprise, vira au blanc.

- Tu as entendu Sasuke ? Ce sale type m'a violé… Ce salopard a cru que ce serait sans doute amusant de baiser avec une fille plus jeune que lui pour faire rire ces connards de potes ! Et tu vois ça ! Ajouta-t-elle, en ouvrant son chemisier, laissant ainsi apparaitre des points rouges sur son thorax. Ce sont les marques de son refus de me laisser partir et surtout sa réponse quand je lui fièrement annoncée que j'étais enceinte !

Une fois sa colère passée, Hime éclata en sanglots. Son corps se mit à trembler et ses larmes ne cessaient de tomber sur ses joues meurtries d'avoir dus avoué la vérité devant ses amis. Ne supportant plus ce silence glacial, la jeune femme se mit à courir, afin d'échapper à leur regards dégoûtés. Peinée pour son amie, Hinata s'apprêtait à la suivre lorsqu'elle vit Itachi lui emboiter le pas.

Le choc fut tellement brutal, que Sasuke était liquéfié sur place. Son esprit ne cessait de passer en boucles les terrifiantes paroles d'Hime. Des larmes de haine se formaient dans ses prunelles sous le regard inquiet de son ami, qui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Sasuke… Sasuke tu devrais…

- La ferme… Surtout, ferme-la… Je vais le tuer…

- Sasuke…

- C'est ça, je vais tuer ce mec ! Cria-t-il, en serrant ses poings de rage, tout en s'éloignant du groupe.

- Sasuke !

- Naruto, rattrapes le… Lui glissa tendrement Hinata.

- Mais…

- Ne t'en fais pas, on va raccompagner Hinata… Le rassura Shikamaru

- Bien… Je t'appelle dès que j'en sais plus…

Naruto embrassa affectueusement Hinata sur la joue et courut à la poursuite de son ami. Itachi avait ramené Hime chez elle, prenant soin de la consoler et t'attendre qu'elle s'endorme enfin. Il décida de dormir chez elle, afin qu'elle sente une présence lorsqu'elle se réveillera.

Naruto avait réussi à rattraper son ami, qui ravageait tout sur son passage, poubelle, cabine téléphonique, distributeur de boisson, tous avaient le droit au coup de poing de Sasuke. Naruto l'arrêta avant qu'il ne se fasse vraiment mal.

- Je ne pensais pas faire autant de dégât en réveillant la colère de ces deux là ! S'exclama Shikamaru

- Oui, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de provoquer Hime comme ça ? Le questionna sa bien-aimée.

- J'en avais mare de les voir se faire la tête ! Surtout Sasuke, tête de mule qu'il est, il aurait fini par faire des bêtises et de ne pas se rendre compte de la grosse connerie qu'il faisait !

- …

- Au moins maintenant, il va se remettre en question et rendre peut-être Hime plus heureuse… Enfin, si elle veut toujours de lui…

- Shikamaru n'a pas tord, ils savent tous deux désormais où ils en sont… Lâcha Hinata

- Comment ça ? Se questionna à nouveau Temari

- Le fait qu'Hime a caché son passé à Sasuke était uniquement pour le protéger, mais cela à fait l'effet inverse sur Sasuke qui pensait qu'Hime n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour lui révéler son douloureux passé, et sur ce point on peut comprendre Sasuke…

- Oui je vois, maintenant les choses sont claires entre eux et ils vont pouvoir se donner une nouvelle chance… Du moins j'espère…

- Bien sûr que ces deux imbéciles vont se remettre ensemble… Le rassura Shikamaru prenant par la taille sa petite amie visiblement inquiète.

- …

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hinata éprouvait une profonde tristesse pour son amie qui avait traversait une douloureuse épreuve si jeune. Hime avait décidé d'enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même cette souffrance qui devait la meurtrie un peu plus chaque jour. Rien qu'à penser que son amie avait vécu avec un secret aussi lourd, bouleversa Hinata. A présent, elle comprenait son comportement de la dernière fois, face aux paroles de Gaara.

- Sasuke arrête !

- Laisse-moi Naruto, je vais buter ce type !

- Cela va t'avancer à quoi de faire ça ?

- Ca va me soulager ! Quand je pense que ce sale type a osé, la toucher, la caresser, l'embrasser et en la forçant en plus !

- Sasuke…

- Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre le mal que ça me fais, tu as entendu ce mot comme moi et tu sais en tant que mec ce qu'il représente surtout quand il concerne la personne que tu aimes !

- Je sais… Sasuke crois moi je te comprends à mille pour cent, mais en ce moment ce n'est pas le plus important, ce mec a dû le payer pour ça crois-moi… Il faut que tu te calme et que tu penses d'abord à Hime…

- Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit… Pourquoi ? Se demanda-t-il, en s'asseyant de désespoir

- Ca parait évident pourtant… Elle ne t'a rien dit pour deux merveilleuses raisons… La première pour que tu évites de te mettre dans cet état et que tu fasses une connerie… Et surtout la plus importante, parce qu'elle t'aime…

- …

- Et qu'auprès de toi elle se sent si bien qu'elle en oublie son douloureux passé et que dans ce cas, elle n'a pas éprouvé le besoin que tu la plaignes ou la pleure sur ce celui-ci… Auprès de toi, elle oublie…

- …

- Sasuke…

- Je suis qu'un con moi aussi… Quand je pense à tous les mots que je lui ai dis…

- C'est vrai que sur ce coup là… Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte…

- Je fais quoi maintenant ?

- Va la voir demain… Essayes de lui parler… Et je t'en supplie Sasuke surtout écoute la et ne la repousse pas…

- Bien sûr…

- Allez, viens, rentre chez toi et essaye de dormir, la nuit porte conseil comme on dit !

- Oui…

- Allez mon Sasu-chou, fais mon un sourire ! Fit Naruto lui présentant son plus grand sourire de clown

- Naruto !

Le jeune homme ria.

- Merci…

- De rien mon Sasu-chou !

- Pauvre débile ! Fit celui-ci se levant du banc afin de laisser son ami dans son délire.

Sasuke rentra chez lui, Itachi n'était pas là, il devait être auprès d'Hime. Il aurait tout donné pour être à sa place. Aurait-il la force d'aller la voir demain ? Fatigué par cette découverte, le jeune homme s'allongea dans son lit et, sa tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, il laissa ses larmes de tristesse se déverser sur ses joues. Jamais Hime ne lui pardonnera ces mots cruels…

Une fois chez lui, Naruto se rua sur son téléphone afin d'appeler Hinata pour la rassurer.

- Allô ?

- Comme ça fais du bien d'entendre ta voix…

- La tienne aussi… Répondit-elle dans un sanglot.

- Hinata, pourquoi tu pleures ?

- C'est… C'est…

- C'est l'histoire d'Hime qui t'a bouleversait ?

- Oui…

Trop d'émotion s'empara du cœur de la jeune femme qui ne put s'empêcher de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Attristé pour son amie, Naruto aurait tout donné pour être à ces côtés dans un moment aussi dur à vivre. Tout ce qu'il put faire c'est de l'écouter verser cette eau salée qui n'avait pas sa place sur son visage d'ange

- Excuse-moi…

- Non, te t'excuses surtout pas, je comprends parfaitement… Le seul regret que j'ai, c'est de ne pas être près de toi et te prendre dans mes bras…

- …

- Tu m'es précieuse Hinata…

- Je sais, je suis ta précieuse amie… Lâcha-t-elle, d'une toute petite voix.

- …

- Naruto ?

- Tu sais très bien que tu es plus que ça pour moi !

- Non, je ne sais pas Naruto… Tu m'as demandé d'attendre, alors que je ne suis même pas sur d'être l'élue de ton cœur… Ne te mens pas Naruto, ne fais pas comme si, tu savais déjà alors qu'il y a deux jours à peine tu étais dans les bras de Sakura.

- Très bien ! Lâcha-t-il, d'une voix froide. Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser ! Fais de très beaux rêves… Je t'embrasse…

- Moi aussi…

Raccrochant rageusement le combiné, le jeune homme soupira de frustration. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel revirement de situation. Quant à Hinata, elle fut triste du comportement glacial de son ami. Tous deux s'endormirent dans l'incompréhension.

Le lendemain matin, ce sont des adolescents tristes et perdus qui firent face au jour le plus triste de la semaine.

Naruto était agacé, il n'adressait même pas la parole à Iruka qui se questionnait sur la froideur très rare, quasi inexistante de son fils adoptif.

Sakura était très vexé du rejet intégral de son ami et ce n'était pas la peine de lui adressait le moindre mot.

Ino était aussi contrarié du refus de Sai à rentrer chez elle hier soir, lui qui d'habitude ne se faisait pas prier pour ce genre de nuit, là il avait carrément laissé tomber pour aller en boite de nuit.

Sai qui avait rejoint Kiba, Lee, Choji et Shino en boite avaient tous une gueule de bois monumentale.

Hinata se leva l'âme en peine, très angoissé par la situation avec Naruto, elle regrettait déjà ce qu'elle lui avait dit pour le provoquer mais surtout pour se protéger, elle ne voulait plus avoir mal. De plus, elle était inquiète de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de sa meilleure amie qui devait être dans un état pas possible. Elle sourit quand même au fait que Neji n'était pas dans sa chambre et que Tenten avait du réussir son tour de séduction, elle méritait une médaille, car pour réussir à séduire Neji, il fallait se lever tôt, ou alors, ne pas se coucher du tout. Elle rougit à cette pensée.

- Bonjour… Ma chérie…

- Bonjour papa… Lâcha la jeune femme, avant de se jeter dans les bras de son père, pour y verser de chaudes larmes…

Sasuke lui avait la nausée ce matin, il avait très mal dormi, il avait fait des cauchemars épouvantables et la vision de sa mère avec Dimitri qui avait passé la nuit ici lui fit encore plus mal au cœur et au ventre.

- Bonjour mon chéri… Tu en fais une tête mon ange ?

Sasuke se glissa dans les bras de sa mère, il avait besoin de réconfort, d'habitude très timide à ce genre de tendresse. Pensant avoir perdu définitivement Hime, il ne put résister à l'envi d'être consolé.

Hime se réveilla difficilement, mais l'odeur du thé chaud à la menthe, lui donna le courage de se lever. A moitié réveillée, elle pensait que c'était Sasuke qui était dans sa cuisine, malheureusement, quand Itachi se retourna, son cœur ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la déception.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour…

- Ca va ?

- Bof…

- Assied toi, je t'ai préparé un bon petit déjeuner…

- Merci…

Hime ne décrochait pas un mot, elle était perdue dans ses pensées et ils s'appelaient Sasuke.

- Hime tu devrais laisser une chance à Sasuke, comprend le, il ne pouvait pas deviner ton passé…

- Ne dit pas de bêtises, arrêtes de le défendre toi aussi… Il n'a aucune excuse… Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne sait pas le passé de quelqu'un qu'on peut se permettre de faire et de dire des choses immondes à la fille qu'on est censé aimer… Il n'avait qu'à venir m'en parler au lieu de jouer sans cesse à l'homme fier….

- N'est-ce pas pourtant ce qui t'as fais craquer ? Sourit-il

- Justement, aujourd'hui plus rien ne sera comme avant…

- …

- Tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu veux… J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule…

- Tu veux que je te ramène Dimitri ?

- Tu serais un amour…

- Ou juste ton meilleur ami… Lui sourit-il tendrement.

- Oui…

- Je file !

- Merci Itachi…

- Je t'en prie, surtout si tu as besoin n'hésite pas…

Un peu plus tôt, Sasuke avait expliqué son mal à être à sa mère, son comportement plus que puéril avec Hime et la cause de ce méfait. Mikoto fut très secouait en attendant le triste passé de sa belle fille. Reprenant ses esprits, la femme gifla son fils avant de le serrer de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

- Sasuke va la voir… Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer ton comportement et ce que tu dois faire…. Sache seulement, que si Hime te redonne une chance, il n'y en aura pas d'autre…

- Si elle me rejette ?

- A toi de la reconquérir dans ce cas…

- …

C'est donc sur Sasuke accompagné de Dimitri que Hime et Itachi tombèrent en ouvrant la porte. Le cœur des deux amoureux battait à la chamade, Sasuke n'avait qu'une seule envie la prendre dans ses bras. Hime pensait à la même chose que son amant mais les paroles blessantes lui revinrent en mémoire et c'est le regard voilé de colère, qu'elle s'avança vers son fils.

- Bonjour maman ! S'écria le petit garçon, en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère.

- Bonjour mon chéri… Dit-elle en l'embrassant affectueusement.

- Tu viens Dimitri ? Je vais t'aider à ranger tes affaires… Retentit la voix d'Itachi

- D'accord…

- Non ! Je vais le faire… Merci de m'avoir ramené Dimitri… Vous pouvez y aller maintenant…

- Hime… Cria Sasuke…

Hime poussa délicatement Itachi sur le pallier et ferma la porte à clef.

- Hime !

- Laisse, Sasuke… Elle a besoin de réfléchir…

Profondément déçu, le jeune homme quitta l'appartement, laissant derrière lui son amie, dévastée par la douleur. Ne tenant plus sur ces pieds, Hime se laissa glisser le long du mur, sa tête entre ses mains.

- Maman, tu peux pleurer si tu veux…

Levant un regard imbibé de larmes vers ce petit bout de chou, la jeune femme, anéantie de tristesse, serra son fils dans ses bras et laissa sa peine s'évacuer. Une fois celle-ci estompée, elle essuya cette eau salée qui avait envahit son visage et offrit son plus beau sourire à Dimitri.

- Mon chéri… Tu sais que je t'aime très fort et que tu es la personne la plus précieuse que j'ai en ce monde… Tu es arrivé certes à un moment de ma vie où, pour une jeune fille, ce n'est pas le mieux mais sache que maman ne regrette rien et que si tu n'as pas de papa… Dit-elle, un léger sanglot dans la voix, c'est parce que parfois la vie est faite de mauvais chemin …

- C'est pour ça que tu fais la tête à Sasuke ?

- Hein ?

- Il ne veut pas être mon papa ? Sourit le petit garçon.

- Non, Sasuke m'as dit de vilaines choses, c'est pour ça, toi il t'adore, ne t'en fais pas…

- Rho, les adultes sont trop compliqués maman ! Mais, tu vas pardonner à Sasuke ?

- Oui… Mais pas tout de suite…

- Oui, faut le punir d'abord, comme quand je fais des bêtises ! Ria le petit garçon

- C'est tout à fait ça ! Sourit tendrement Hime.

Elle prit son fils dans les bras et le serra très fort, elle respira son parfum de bébé, sa peau aussi douce que le lait et ses petites mains qui frôlaient son dos. Hime était la plus comblée des mères.

- Maman tu me sers trop fort ! Râla Dimitri

- Pardon, mais maman t'aime trop fort !

- Moi aussi je t'aime maman ! Ria timidement le petit garçon.

Dans la soirée, Sasuke et Hinata essayèrent de joindre Hime, mais celle-ci n'avait pas le courage de répondre et de se confier à sa meilleure amie et encore moins le courage d'affronter son amant. Même si les douces paroles de son fils, l'avait faire revivre Hime n'en oubliait pas moins la situation. C'est le cœur remplit de tristesse que la jeune femme ferma les yeux. Comment faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Pardonner, effacer et oublier (Partie 1)…**

Le lundi matin fut folklorique au lycée. Les élèves étaient chacun dans leur coin. Tout le monde était rentré en se disant à peine bonjour. Monsieur Hatake fut très surpris de cette soudaine dispersion entre ses élèves qui d'ordinaire étaient agités surtout les lundis matins afin de se donner du courage pour attaquer la semaine.

Hinata était attristée par cette situation avec Naruto. Celui-ci faisait mine de ne pas la connaitre. Il passait son temps à dévier son regard. Son comportement lui brisait le cœur. De plus, elle se demandait si sa meilleure amie lui faisait la tête car depuis ce fameux soir, Hime refusait de prendre ses appels.

Sasuke était lui aussi très surpris par l'absence de la jeune femme, même si il savait qu'il en était la cause principale.

- Hinata, tu sais pourquoi Hime est absente ?

- Euh… Non… Désolé Monsieur…

- Pourquoi vous lui demandez alors qu'elle ne sait jamais rien ! Répliqua Sakura.

- Tu peux rajouter qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut aussi ! Surenchéri Naruto qui visiblement avait mal pris le refus de la jeune fille.

- Rho, parce que vous les mecs vous savaient ce que vous voulez peut-être ?! Confessa Ino.

- On sait toujours ce qu'on veut c'est juste une incompréhension de votre part ! Dit Sai

- Pardon ? S'énerva celle-ci.

- C'est clair, quand on fait quelque chose de mal on s'excuse, on répare mais ce n'est jamais assez bien ! Répliqua Kiba.

- Tu peux rajouter aussi qu'on en a marre d'être sincère avec vous et que cela nous retombe toujours dessus ! Enchaina Naruto

- C'est galère quoi ! Confirma Shikamaru

- J'hallucine total, c'est toi qui dit ça Naruto ? Vous êtes tous pareils, vous êtes pire même lâche devant la vérité ! S'énerva Sakura

- Rho, non mais qu'est ce qui ne faut pas entendre ! Ria Tenten

- Pourtant croyez moi, les garçons sont aussi compliqués que les femmes ! Dit Gaara timidement.

- Justement, les femmes sont tellement compliquées que tu as choisit les hommes ! Dit affectueusement Temari

- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate quand même ! Dit tout doucement Neji que tout le monde fixa avec de gros yeux. Seul Hinata et Tenten souriait tendrement.

- C'est pour ça que je reste en tête à tête avec mes gourmandises, il n'y a que ma balance que cela contrarie ! Ria Choji

- C'est clair mec, on a fait le bon choix en vivant d'abord de nos passions ! Ajouta Lee, en tapant dans les mains de son ami.

- C'est subjectifs de toute façon, les hommes et les femmes se cherchent constamment pour se sentir vivre mais surtout aimer, si la personne en face de toi, ne te contredit pas c'est que dans un sens, tu ne l'intéresse pas… Donc en quelque sorte le conflit rassure ! Dit Shino

- Waouh ! Shino, j'adore et c'est tout à fait vrai ! C'est une ambiance très philosophique malgré tout … Dites-moi vos humeurs du lundi matin font bon ménage avec la philosophie ! Sourit affectueusement Kakashi. Hinata et Sasuke rien n'a ajouté en ce bon lundi matin ?

- Non monsieur… Dit tristement Hinata.

- Non ! Fini par avouer Sasuke

Kakashi ria, malgré tout leur dispute avait été enrichissante, par ailleurs, leur professeur décida de faire un cours sur la « compréhension » ce qui emballa le groupe. Après ces quatre heures de philosophie le groupe alla déjeuner dans la colère et la mauvaise humeur. Kakashi avait retenu Hinata et Sasuke.

- Dites-moi vous deux, je vous trouve bien songeur depuis ce matin, quelque chose de grave est arrivée à Hime ?

- Non, rien de grave n'est arrivée à Hime monsieur…

- Dans ce cas pourquoi n'est-elle pas là aujourd'hui ?

- …

- Je vois… Bon, j'espère qu'elle sera là demain, c'est l'année du BAC alors ne vous laissez pas emporter par vos émotions même si cela fais aussi parti de votre vie, le BAC est aussi important pour votre avenir…

- Oui monsieur… Répondirent ses deux élèves.

- Bien… Allez déjeuner…

Sasuke et Hinata allèrent dehors s'aérer, ils n'avaient pas vraiment faim tous les deux.

- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas eu de ses nouvelles ? Demanda Sasuke

-Non, elle refuse de me répondre au téléphone…

- Moi aussi… Enfin, moi encore, cela ne m'étonne pas, mais ça me fais chier, qu'elle ne te parle pas et qu'elle rate les cours en plus….

- Oui…

- Je ne suis vraiment qu'un pauvre con !

- Ne dis pas ça… Ta réaction a été exagéré mais compréhensible, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile d'être avec quelqu'un qui vous donne l'impression de vous cacher des choses.

- Toi, tu parles de ma petite tête blonde ! Essaya de sourire Sasuke.

- Oui…

- Quand on parle du loup ! Fit-il, en voyant son ami se rapprocher d'eux.

- Je peux parler à mon meilleur ami s'il te plait ! Demanda froidement Naruto.

- Hein ? Ah… Euh… Oui…

Sasuke fut très surpris du comportement glacial de son ami. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cet idiot puisse se comporter de la sorte envers celle qu'il était censé aimer. Peinée par ce rejet froid, Hinata alla rejoindre Temari qui était sa seule amie en l'absence d'Hime.

- Bon bah, puisque tout le monde se parle à part, je peux te voir Sai ! Lâcha Ino, en le trainant par le bras.

- Ca tombe bien, Tenten, j'ai un compte à régler avec toi !

Ces mots étaient sortis très froidement de la part de Neji ce qui surprit énormément la jeune fille. Il attira son amie derrière un mur à l'abri des regards.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Neji ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, qu'il prit son visage en coupe pour y déposer le plus doux des baisers.

- Rien, je voulais profiter de la dispersion pour t'embrasser…

- Tu es bête… Ria la jeune femme qui s'empressa d'embrasser à nouveau son petit-ami.

- C'est quoi ce bordel aujourd'hui ? Râla Kiba

Ino et Sai discutaient également dans un coin discret.

- Ino, écoute je suis désolé de t'avoir rejeté ainsi samedi soir, mais j'ai fais ça par amitié…

- Je ne comprends pas Sai, tu es intéressé que par le sexe, je ne vois pas ce que cela change avec moi ?

- Ino, tu es mon amie et surtout je te respecte…

- Quoi ?

- Je respecte également les filles avec qui je couche, je suis toujours certain qu'elles sont célibataires et je me protège à chaque fois pour elle comme pour moi… Mais, toi tu es mon amie Ino, je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié, je t'apprécie beaucoup, énormément même mais, je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments, ni une attirance sexuelle parce que tu es ma Ino, mon amie, que j'estime et que j'affectionne…

- Oh Sai… C'est la plus jolie chose qu'on m'ait dite…

- Je suis désolé…

- Non, arrête surtout ne t'excuse pas parce que… C'est moi l'imbécile ici…

- Alors, là je suis perdu ! Ria-t-il.

- Est-ce que je peux me confier ?

- Je viens de te dire quoi à l'instant ? Bien évidement, dit moi ton tourment…

- En réalité, je cherche mille et une solution afin d'oublier un garçon…

- Sasuke ?

- Non… Ria-t-elle. Je trouve Sasuke très charmant et je l'adore, mais lui aussi était l'une de mes convictions pour oublier… Shikamaru…

- Shikamaru ?

- Oui, c'est vrai que tu es arrivé en première année au lycée, mais au collège, Shika et moi on été inséparable, quatre ans de bonheur, on se confiait tout, on rigolait et faisait pratiquement tout ensemble, je dormais même chez lui parfois, on passait des nuits blanches à délirer…

- Tu en es tombée amoureuse !?

- Oui, follement même… Mais, quand on est rentré au lycée, notre amitié s'est dissoute, il s'est éloigné de moi, s'est rapproché de tout le groupe… Enfin, rien n'est comme avant quoi…

- Je comprends… Mais, pourquoi ne pas te rapprocher de lui ?

- Temari est mon amie et je sais qu'elle l'aime beaucoup alors !

- Alors quoi ? Depuis le temps, ils ne sont pas ensemble alors, fonce ! Je ne vois pas le souci et puis si effectivement, elle s'intéresse aussi, que la meilleure gagne !

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr et puis Temari est ton amie, elle peut comprendre aussi et te laisser la place, comme toi tu l'as fait !

- Oui, tu n'as pas tout à fait tord !

- Bien… Allons les rejoindre…

- Oui… Merci Sai…

- Pas de quoi ! Si tu as encore besoin n'hésite pas…

- Toi aussi…

- T'inquiète, si tu as de jolies copines, je veux bien que tu me les présente !

- Sai !

- Je plaisante, enfin penses-y quand même !

- Sai !

- Depuis quand tu parles comme ça à Hinata toi ?

- Mademoiselle a décidé que j'étais le plus gros menteur de tout ce monde !

- Ok…

- Hier, je l'ai appelé pour la réconforter, je commence à lui ouvrir mon cœur, en lui disant qu'elle est bien plus qu'une précieuse amie pour moi et là elle m'envoie boulet !

- Et ?

- Quoi et ?

- Et cela t'étonnes toi qu'elle réagisse comme ça après ton manège pourri avec Sakura ? Naruto, sérieux, je ne te connaissais pas aussi rancunier… Sourit-il

- Tu as raison, je suis qu'un gros nul moi aussi… Sur le moment, ça m'a blessé, j'ai déjà suffisamment fait le con avec elle comme ça ! Alors, que je suis… Pfff… Je crois que je suis allé trop vite… Pourtant…

- Je t'avais pourtant conseillé d'aller doucement avec elle…

- Iruka me l'a conseillé également… Sasuke, je ne suis pas con quand même, je sais que c'est Hinata…

- Oui, je suis bien prêt à te croire Naruto, le problème c'est que tu penses qu'elle t'est acquise alors du coup, tu lui fais ressentir qu'elle t'est disponible selon tes envies et pas selon tes sentiments, tu ne la séduis pas là ! Tu lui dis « Hinata ça y est je sais ! C'est toi que je veux ! » Ca marche pas comme ça mec ! Hinata n'est pas à la disposition de tes sentiments, faut que tu lui prouves que depuis le début tu ne te fous pas d'elle !

Naruto était stupéfait devant les mots censés de son ami. Lui qui d'ordinaire restait discret lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments.

- Waouh… Tu as tout juste et je vais suivre ton conseil à la lettre… Tu m'impressionnes, d'où te viennent toutes ces profondes paroles ?

- Des heures à entendre Hime consoler Hinata et vise versa…

- Ah ?

Jetant un regard en direction d'Hinata, Naruto pouvait encore voir ce voile de tristesse marquer son visage. Pourtant, le jeune homme voulait la rendre heureuse et rester auprès d'elle. Soupirant de peine, il reporta son attention sur son ami.

- Je crois qu'on va avoir du mal à conquérir nos dulcinées ! Se mit-il à rire bêtement.

- Ouais…

- Faut laisser les choses se faire… Tu ne crois pas ?

- Ouais…

- Sasuke ! Soit plus motivé !

L'heure des cours sonna. La fin de la journée se passa un peu mieux, le groupe se reparlait et riait même aux éclats avec leur professeur d'anglais. Une fois hors de la salle, Naruto se mit à courir après Hinata afin de pouvoir au moins s'excuser.

- Hinata !

- Oui ?

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, désolé pour hier soir ! Dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Très bien…

- Non attends ! Je ne mérite pas ton pardon, mais, sache que ton rejet m'a blessé hier soir, je sais, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je te fais mais… Hinata ! Attends ! Cria-t-il, en la voyant s'éloigner de lui.

- Naruto, s'il te plait laisse-moi ! Evidement que je te pardonne, mais après ?

- Après ?

- Naruto je suis fatiguée de te pleurer… Murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Scotché sur place par ces paroles dures, le jeune homme pétrifié de douleur, regarda sa douce s'éloigner de lui, impuissant. La situation était plus compliquée qu'il ne pensait. A force d'avoir joué avec ces sentiments, la jeune femme se sentait trahie. Elle était persuadée d'être une simple roue de secours ou pire une remplaçante. Naruto devait coûte que coûte prouver à Hinata l'importante place qu'elle occupait désormais dans son cœur. Il était prêt à tout pour lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait.

Les jours suivants, Hime ne se présenta toujours pas en cours provoquant de l'anxiété chez Hinata et Sasuke, des questions venant de ses amis et de l'inquiétude de son professeur principal, Monsieur Hatake. Par conséquent, il décida de lui rendre visite. Il tomba nez à nez avec celle-ci aux portes de l'ascenseur.

- Monsieur Hatake ?

- Bonjour, Hime… Tu sortais ? Sourit-il

- Je vais chercher mon fils à l'école, mais accompagnez moi, je vous en prie… Lui proposa-t-elle, sachant parfaitement que son professeur ne lâcherait pas le morceau aussi facilement.

- Ton fils travaille aussi bien que toi ? Demanda-t-il, en marchant en direction de l'école primaire.

- Oui, il se débrouille, il est tellement curieux de tout que ce n'est pas très difficile pour l'intéresser… Sourit-elle fièrement.

- Bien…

- Vous voulez s'en doute savoir pourquoi j'étais absente ces trois derniers jours ?

- Oui… Sourit-il bêtement.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse valable mais, j'ai des soucis personnel, par là j'entends sentimentale et aussi amicale…

- Je vois…

Kakashi vit un petit garçon tout blond aux yeux bleu azur courir vers Hime, il était très beau et visiblement, c'était le fils de son élève.

- Maman !

- Tu as bien travaillé mon ange ? Lui demanda-t-elle, en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Oui et j'ai même était sage aujourd'hui !

- Pourquoi d'habitude tu ne l'est pas ? Dit avec ironie sa mère

- Si… Fit le petit garçon se grattant la tête, comme Naruto quand il est gêné.

- Ce n'est pas le fils de Naruto au moins ?

- Non, je vous rassure monsieur ! Ria de bon cœur la femme.

- Maman c'est qui ?

- C'est mon professeur de philosophie, Monsieur Hatake…

- Kakashi ça ira pour lui, bonjour jeune homme !

- Bonjour ! Vous venez punir ma maman, ça fais quatre jours qu'elle ne va pas en cours, ce n'est pas bien !

Kakashi ria, il était très impressionné par les dires de ce petit bonhomme. Tous trois allèrent s'installer à une terrasse de café.

- Explique-moi ton tourment ?

- C'est ridicule de parler de ça avec vous Monsieur… De toute façon, je n'ai aucune excuse…

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis venu te voir uniquement pour te faire des remontrances ? Je suis ton professeur Hime et je m'inquiète de ne pas voir mon élève en cours et surtout de savoir qu'aucun d'entre eux ne sait rien !

- Sasuke a découvert quelque chose de mon passé, que je ne voulais pas lui dire…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hime stoppa ces dires un instant. Elle regarda son fils dans les yeux et lui sourit.

- Tu veux bien aller jouer dans le parc mon amour ?

- Oui maman !

Cette nouvelle réjouit le petit garçon.

- Vous vous demandez sûrement, pourquoi j'assume seul mon fils et surtout où et qui est le géniteur ?

- Le géniteur ?

- Je n'aime pas employer le mot « père », puisque celui-ci est en prison pour m'avoir violé à l'âge de treize ans…

Kakashi resta stoïque.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'on l'apprenne, mais les choses parfois ne se passent pas comme on le souhaite… Sasuke pensait que je lui cachais des choses, alors, que je voulais tout simplement lui éviter mon passé miteux… Je ne veux pas qu'on me pleure ou me plaigne… Surtout quand je sais que mes amis on eu leur dose de souci déjà à l'heure âge…

- …

- Naruto n'a pas connu ses parents, Hinata a perdu sa mère, le père de Sasuke est militaire et risque sa vie sans cesse, les parents de Gaara ont du mal à accepter leur fils homosexuel, Sai est orphelin, les parents de Tenten ne se supportent pas, Neji à perdu ses parents également… On a tous un passé… Et étrangement, parfois on agit avec les personnes en conséquence de celui-ci…

- …

- Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit différemment, je ne me sens pas quelqu'un d'autre, je veux que Sasuke continu d'être froid et distant avec moi, tout en sachant qu'il m'aime, je ne veux pas qu'il devienne mielleux et réfléchit mille fois avant de me parler… Dit-elle très rougissante

- Ah, les femmes sont souvent attristées par les rebelles ! Ria Kakashi

- Oui… Sourit tendrement Hime.

- J'imagine que Sasuke t'a dit des choses blessantes pour que tu lui en veuilles !

- Hum…

- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas une excuse ! S'exprima Kakashi suivi d'une pichenette sur le front de son élève. Je n'aime pas que mes élèves fuient leur responsabilité, il va bien falloir que tu affrontes son ressentit et surtout que tu reviennes en cours Mademoiselle ! Fini t-il par sourire.

- Oui monsieur…

- Bien, je vais te laisser… Demain, je te veux sans faute dans mon cours ! Compris ? Hinata s'inquiète pour toi, même Sakura ! Rit-il

- Oui, très bien… Merci infiniment…

- Je t'en prie, c'est bien normal… Passe une bonne soirée…

- Merci, vous aussi…

- On rentre maman ?

- Oui mon chéri…

Le lendemain matin, Hime ne se pressa pas pour se rendre au lycée, elle était même en retard de plusieurs minutes. Elle se demandait vraiment comment elle allait affronter le regard de ses amis, mais surtout celui d'Hinata qui avait dû complètement s'inquiéter et Sasuke qui devait sans doute se morfondre sur la situation.

Malgré les bons dires de son professeur, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas prête à affronter la situation envers son amant. Elle se laisserait du temps avant de mettre les choses aux claires avec l'homme qui faisait toujours battre son cœur.

Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle se trouvait devant la grande grille où elle fut stupéfaite d'y apercevoir sa classe en train de discuter sur les grandes marches, ils riaient, papotaient et c'est en tournant les yeux vers cette jeune femme qui les fixaient que le silence ce fut.

Rien qu'à son allure, on apercevait le mal être de la jeune fille. Hime portait un slim en jean, un débardeur de type sportif blanc banal, une légère veste chaude à capuche, suivi d'une veste en jean, tout ceci munit de simple ballerine noire. Il était très rare de voir la jeune femme sans talon, elle tenait beaucoup à sa féminité et son chignon à moitié fait ainsi que son maquillage léger, montrait le désintérêt et surtout le non désir d'être présente au lycée.

Hinata était folle de joie d'apercevoir son amie, même si son allure montrait du recul à être venu ici, elle ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes de joie et de courir sauter dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

- Hime !

- Hinata ! Ah ! Doucement…

- Idiote ! Cria celle ci, en la giflant.

- …

- Tu aurais pu au moins avoir le courage et surtout l'amitié de répondre au téléphone quand ta sois disant meilleure amie t'appelle pour au moins savoir si tu vas bien ! Dit-elle des sanglots dans la gorge. Je me suis inquiétée pour toi… Ajouta-t-elle, en la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras. Je suis désolée pour toi… Je sais que tu ne veux pas, enfin peu importe…

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir causé du souci ma chérie…

- Ce n'est pas grave, on oublie…

- Oui…

- Allez viens…

Hinata lui prit la main et la guida vers le groupe, ceux qui n'avaient pas assisté à la scène ne se posèrent pas trop de question, par contre, Shikamaru faisait profil bas, il s'en voulait tout de même un peu.

Sasuke avait le cœur qui battait très fort, une longue semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu sa petite-amie. Il la dévisageait comme un ange tombée du ciel, c'était fou ce que cette femme pouvait lui récolter comme sentiment de bien être, rien que sa présence l'apaisait.

- Tu as fait une semaine sabbatique ou quoi ? Demanda Tenten avec ironie.

- Non… Mon fils était malade, je l'ai veillé toute la semaine, il a eu la grippe, j'étais très angoissée alors, je ne l'ai pas quitté d'un pouce…

- Ma pauvre puce, il va mieux j'espère ? Continua Tenten

- Oui, je te remercie, il va beaucoup mieux…

- Bien…

- Ca va Shika ? Tu en fais une tête ? Demanda Ino posant ses deux mains, sur les épaules de son amie, ce qui ne manqua pas d'agiter la jalousie de Temari.

- Ouais, hum, je peux te parler Hime s'il te plait ?

- Oui, bien sûr…

Shikamaru et Hime entrèrent dans le lycée.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, pour l'autre soir, je me sens coupable, si je n'avais pas été aussi loin… Cela ne se serait jamais passé comme ça !

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais Shikamaru, comme tu le sais, la vérité fini toujours par éclater… Ne t'en fais, je ne t'en veux absolument pas, un jour il l'aurait su et vaut mieux que ce soit aujourd'hui et que cela se passe ainsi…

Le reste du groupe rentra dans la classe se demandant bien ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire tous les deux, surtout Ino.

- C'est gentil, je suis soulagé… Et puis cela m'aurais embêté que tu me fasses la tête, tu es mon amie et j'ai horreur de les décevoir…

- Arrête Shika, on n'en parle plus !

- Merci…

Les deux amis se quittèrent dans la bonne entente et Shikamaru regagna sa place avec beaucoup de soulagement et Hime retrouva sa meilleure amie. Affectueusement, Temari s'approcha d'Hime et la serra dans ses bras.

- Avec Shika ?

- Tout va bien !

- Merci… Et toi comment te portes tu ?

- Je vais bien, ne…

- Mais, arrêtez de tous lui poser cette question, elle ne va pas mourir ! Râla Sakura

- Sakura ne commence pas, j'ai le droit de demander à mon amie si elle va bien quand même…

- De toute façon ici, il y en a toujours que pour les deux mêmes…

Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de chose qu'Hime avait besoin d'entendre.

- C'est vrai…

- Sakura arrête… Retentit tendrement la voix de Sasuke…

- Je…

- S'il te plait… Sakura…

- …

Face à son regard suppliant, la jeune femme baissa la tête et cessa ses remarques déplacées.

- Bonjour à tous ! Annonça Kakashi. Ah, une revenante ! Je suis ravie de vous revoir parmi nous mademoiselle Hime ! Sourit-il bêtement.

- …

Le cours se passa plutôt bien. Le groupe alla déjeuner et comme à son habitude alla se détendre dehors à l'air frais de l'hiver qui commençait à pointer son nez.

- Hum Hinata… L'interpella Naruto.

- Oui ?

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il bêtement.

- Euh, oui !

- Oh, excuse-moi, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, ni comment me comporter avec toi… Ria-t-il jaune.

- …

Hinata s'en alla. Décidément, il le faisait exprès, plus les jours avançaient et plus l'amitié qu'avait su créer les deux amis se désintégrait. Naruto ne savait plus comment séduire Hinata et cette situation faisait de nouveau douter la jeune fille de son bien-aimé.

- Comment est ce possible ? On était si proche… On partageait tout, on se disait tout, comment on n'a pu passer de cette nuit magique à ne plus savoir quoi se dire… J'en ai marre ! Je veux conquérir le cœur de ma douce ! Dit-il plus motiver que jamais

Naruto courut en direction d'Hime, il lui attrapa la main et la dirigea à part.

- Hime !

- Oui… Ah !

- Viens faut qu'on parle !

- Hum ça va ?

- Non, je suis désespéré Hinata ne me fait plus confiance, elle me rejette sans arrêt ! Je, ne sais plus quoi, faire !

- Naruto, je ne vais quand même pas te dire comment draguer une fille !

- Draguer ? Hinata ?

- Bah oui ! L'inviter à diner, puis ensuite vous pourriez aller au cinéma puis vous promener… Séduit là, Hinata ne t'appartiens pas Naruto, il faut que tu lui prouves que tu tiens à elle et que tu es attiré par elle…

- Je sais, je sais, Sasuke m'a déjà sorti son speech !

- Sasuke ? Faire la morale ? Hime ria.

- Rigole pas, ça fais peur !

Naruto était heureux de voir son amie rigoler, il lui prit affectueusement la main.

- Je suis désolé, pour ton histoire, vraiment… Je suppose que tu ne veux pas qu'on te considère autrement, seulement, je suis quand même profondément, triste et désolé… Je tenais à te le dire…

- Merci… Naruto…

Les deux amis se sourirent et retournèrent auprès de leurs amis. La cloche retentit, elle annonçait les dernières heures de cours avant les vacances de toussaint.

- Ah ! Plus que quatre heures et c'est fini ! S'étira Kiba

- Quatre heures ? Demanda Hime

- Oui, ce matin, Madame Yuhi était absente et on rattrape son cour entre seize heures et dix-sept heures… Lui répondit son amie.

- D'accord…

- Ton fils doit être fou de joie à l'idée d'être en vacance !

- Oui…

- Hime… Osa enfin prononcer Sasuke.

- Oui ?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12 : Pardonner, effacer et oublier (Partie 2)…**

Hinata laissa son amie avec Sasuke pendant que les autres rentrèrent en classe. Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Sasuke ne savait plus par où commencer.

- Ecoute Sasuke, je vais te faciliter la tâche… Pour l'instant, je ne me sens pas le courage de te parler de mon passé et surtout d'entendre tes excuses… D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il serait préférable… Qu'on se sépare, pendant quelques temps…

- Qu'on se sépare ? Nous ? Tu sais ce que je pense des gens qui font une pause dans leur couple !

- Oui, mais moi j'ai besoin de distance pour réfléchir…

- Pour réfléchir à quoi ? A savoir si tu es toujours amoureuse de moi ?

- Ne t'énerve pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin de temps pour savoir si je t'aime encore, j'ai besoin de temps pour digérer les mots que l'homme que j'aime a osé me dire… Claqua-t-elle durement, en s'éloignant de lui.

- …

Malgré la dureté de ces paroles, Sasuke se surprit à aimer encore plus cette femme. Quelle torture de devoir encore, pendant de longs jours, se passer d'elle. Il maudissait son caractère à la con d'avoir prononcé de tels mots envers celle qu'il désirait depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre.

- Sasuke ? Sasuke !

- Oui !

- Tu rêves mon grand… Demanda tendrement Madame Yuhi posant sa main sur l'épaule de son élève.

- Euh, pardon Madame…

- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est rien, il y a des jours avec et des jours sans… Sourit-elle tendrement.

- Oui !

Le cours de Madame Yuhi se passait toujours dans le plus grand calme. Kurenai était un professeur gentil, patient et très attentif concernant ces élèves. En ce dernier jour de cours, Kurenai décida de faire un jeu tout en étudiant.

- Bien, comme c'est le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances de la toussaint, nous allons faire un jeu tout en étudiant bien sûr !

Les élèves étaient ravis d'entendre ça.

- Vous allez commencer par former deux groupes ensuite chaque groupe va choisir un pays sur lequel vous ferez des recherches pendant deux heures et demi puis le reste du temps, vous vous poserez mutuellement des questions… Le groupe qui a le plus de point, sera déclaré vainqueur !

- On gagne quoi ? Demanda Sai sensuellement

- Un espoir d'augmenter votre quotient intellectuel !

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire. Leur professeur avait parfaitement bien recadré Sai.

- C'est déjà un bon point, les femmes aiment les hommes intelligents !

- Ah mon cher élève Sai a toujours les mots qui faut ! Ria Kurenai

- Comment croyez vous qu'il ait toutes ces conquêtes ? Ria Kiba, dont la réflexion fit rire les garçons

- Allez messieurs, concentration, faites vos groupes s'il vous plait !

- Shika, tu veux bien qu'on se mette ensemble ? Demanda comme une petite fille Ino

- Oui, bien sûr ! Répondit celui-ci en lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

Heureuse, la jeune fille se leva et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, sous le regard haineux de Temari qui soupçonnait Ino de draguer Shikamaru. De plus, elle savait pertinemment la grande amitié qu'avaient eue ces deux là et c'était un peu à cause d'elle que celle-ci s'était estompée. De son caractère bien trempé, Temari ne comptait pas supporter ces deux là qui semblaient bien sans elle apparemment. Elle se dirigea vers Hime et Hinata qui lui ferait oublier sa tristesse.

- On se met dans le même groupe les filles ?

- Oui… Sourit Hinata

- Ah, moi je vais avec les trois plus belles darling ! Sourit Sai fièrement.

- Merci pour les autres ! Se vexa Sakura. Je me mets avec ma chéwie, c'est évident ! Sourit-elle

- Moi, je veux le même quotient intellectuel que Sai, donc je me mets avec mon maître et les trois plus jolies darling également ! Confessa Kiba qui tapa dans la main de son ami entièrement complice.

- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne hein ? Ria Kurenai, très amusé par les paroles de son élève.

Neji se dirigea solennelles vers le groupe de Shikamaru, suivi de Tenten qui resta avec son petit-ami et celle-ci entraina son meilleur ami avec elle, Lee. Choji pour changer se mit avec le groupe d'Hinata, il considérait ces filles bien plus calmes que les deux inséparables.

- Moi je vais avec Hina ! Se réjouit Gaara qui alla auprès de la jeune fille.

- Shino, mon pote, viens avec les roxxors !

- Oui j'arrive !

- Bien, Naruto et Sasuke vous allez avec l'autre groupe, ils seront équilibrés de cette façon !

- Oui, madame… Dirent les jeunes hommes un peu déçu.

- Bien, quel est le chef de votre équipe ?

- Shikamaru ! Proposa Ino

- Très bien et vous ? Temari, tu veux affronter Shikamaru ?

- Non merci ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Hime ça sera très bien !

Surprise par le ton détaché de leur amie, Hinata et Hime, qui connaissaient son caractère et son côté joueuse, la regardaient d'un air ébahi. Par contre, son amant n'arrivait plus à la suivre.

- Très bien ! Les chefs de groupe vont choisir un pays !

- Vous avez une idée ? Demanda Hime.

- La France, ça serait bien non ? Proposa Gaara.

- Moi j'aime bien et vous ? Continua-t-elle.

- Oui, la France est un joli pays et très intéressant ! Affirma Shino

Les autres hochèrent de la tête. Dans l'autre groupe le choix était fait aussi.

- Bien, le groupe de Shikamaru ?

- Les USA !

- Hime ?

- La France !

- Puisque votre choix est fait, nous irons d'abord au CDI pour vos recherches, puis, nous reviendrons ici pour le jeu !

- Oui !

Les groupes s'installèrent chacun à une table. Ils commencèrent leurs recherches et déjà la tension montait. Sakura n'arrêtait pas de délirer avec Naruto et Sasuke, elle retrouvait enfin ses deux meilleurs amis d'après ce qu'elle avait confessé à Ino au coin lecture. A cette vue, le cœur d'Hinata se brisa en mille morceaux. Elle ne supportait plus de voir Sakura se coller aux deux jeunes hommes de les embrasser, de se mettre sur leur genou. Le comportement de Naruto la décevait mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle était tout simplement jalouse.

- Elles sont trop bien nos questions ! Ils ne vont jamais trouver les pauvres ! Ria Ino

- C'est clair ! Vous voulez nous laissez gagner avec la France ou quoi ? C'est trop facile ce pays ! Ria Sakura en direction du groupe.

- C'est bien d'entendre ça de la part d'une fille qui a huit de moyenne en histoire-géo… Répliqua tout bas Hinata, faisant rire son amie ainsi que le reste du groupe.

- Pauvre fille ! Même pas capable de répliquer à voix haute tellement ses réponses doivent être pourrîtes !

- Justement si elles sont pourrîtes, n'y fait pas attention ! Répliqua Lee

- Tu as entièrement raison !

- Ne fais pas attention, répondre aux abrutis, c'est les instruire ! Répondit Hime afin que Sakura l'entende

- Pardon ? Demanda celle-ci, en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

- C'est d'Audiard, on l'a appris en philosophie, à moins que tu sois nulle dans cette matière aussi ! Dit-elle, en se levant pour lui faire face. Sa réplique fit rire son groupe excepté Shino qui refusait toujours de prendre partie

- Hime, s'il te plait… Ne vas pas trop loin… Dit Naruto

- Et ce n'est pas aller trop loin de traiter ma meilleure amie de pauvre fille ? Cracha-t-elle, en le fixant du regard. Furieuse, elle s'en alla ranger son livre dans le rayon quand son ami lui emboita le pas.

- Arrête Hime, je n'aime pas m'embrouiller avec toi…

- Moi non plus Naruto, mais ton comportement avec Sakura est poussé !

- Quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent Naruto… Elle se colle à toi, t'embrasse, se met sur tes genoux…

- Elle fait pareil avec Sasuke !

- Oui, d'ailleurs, c'est deux fois pire ! Que Sakura soit ta meilleure amie, je veux bien mais ne viens pas me demander des conseils pour récupérer Hinata quand elle n'a plus confiance en toi après ça !

- Hime… Je ne fais rien de mal, c'est qu'une amie…

- Ah, ce n'est qu'une amie ! Dans ce cas, Hinata peut se mettre sur les genoux de Kiba pendant que Sai lui caresse les cheveux, en toute amitié bien sûr ! Lui claqua-t-elle, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Tu as raison, si Hinata faisait pareil, je crois que je commencerais par tuer Kiba et Sai et que je passerais la soirée à lui faire une scène de ménage !

- Tu as le droit de rigoler avec Sakura ce n'est pas le souci, mais, il y a certain geste qui sont intimes et en tant que fille super jalouse et possessive, voir une autre fille que soit sur les genoux de son homme… Hum, ça ne le fais pas !

- Oui tu as raison, c'est déplacé ! Je suis paumé c'est tout, j'ai l'impression qu'avec Hinata, ça ne sera jamais comme au début…

- C'est à toi de faire marcher les choses telles qu'elles ont commencé, crois moi Hinata ne te rejettera pas…

- J'espère… Et toi ma grande, avec Sasuke ?

- Je préfère ne pas en parler…

- Je comprends… En tout cas si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas ma belle…

- Oui, je sais…

Naruto enlaça affectueusement, son amie et repartit voir son groupe.

- Tu as fais ton choix finalement c'est Hime que tu veux ! Enchaina Sakura de jalousie

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Laisse-tomber ! Dit celle-ci en s'éloignant.

Ce fut le tour de Temari d'être énervée contre sa moitié, Shikamaru et Ino n'arrêtaient pas de rigoler et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. De plus, elle n'arrêtait pas de se coller comme une sangsue elle aussi, décidemment, elles faisaient la paire toutes les deux.

- Je commence à en avoir assez de ces deux là ! Râla Temari venant s'asseoir à côté de Hinata.

- Oui, je te comprends…

- Le pire c'est qu'il laisse faire ! Lui et sa grande amitié avec elle… Pfff…

- Je ne te savais pas si jalouse ? Sourit Hinata.

- Moi, j'ai du inventer ce mot dans une vie antérieure !

- Sûrement même ! Ajouta Hime

Les trois amies éclatèrent de rire.

- Elles s'entendent bien toutes les trois dit donc ! Remarqua Ino

- Oui ! Tant mieux…

- Ouais, enfin bon, je ne vois pas ce que Hinata a de très intéressant mais bon…

- Je ne comprends pas, vous avez quoi contre cette fille à la fin ! Se questionna Shikamaru

- Je ne sais pas, c'est sa façon d'être, elle n'a pas l'air très ouverte d'esprit, elle a des goûts et des principes banales et un peu vieux jeu, faut savoir aussi en profiter quand même, on sera sérieux à trente ans !

- Si d'ici là tu as réussi ! Ricana Shikamaru

- Ah, ah, très drôle, monsieur le faignant ! Remarque on se tiendra compagnie, si ni toi ni moi n'avons muri !

- Au pire des cas oui !

- Comment ça au pire des cas ! Dit-elle le tapotant sur son bras, ce qui fit rire Shikamaru.

Hinata alla sur l'ordinateur afin de faire de plus ample recherche, seulement elle était un peu perdue. Naruto qui la voyait galérer depuis tout à l'heure et qui fut d'ailleurs une aubaine pour les moqueries de Sakura, parti l'aider.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Lui sourit-il tendrement

- Hum… J'ai un peu de mal avec cette version de Windows !

- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est très chiant ! Tu cherches quoi ?

- Internet…

- C'est juste là regarde ! Dit-il l'encerclant de ses bras puissant. La grosse icone en bas !

- C'est internet ?

- Bah oui, c'est Mozilla, tu ne connais pas ?

- Non, je suis habituée à Internet Explorer…

- Ah, d'accord, Mozilla est plus simple à utiliser, il te pose moins de question, tu as moins de page de pub, c'est plutôt bien !

- Oui…

- Tu peux le télécharger, il est gratuit !

- Hum, faudrait déjà, que je sache comment télécharger… Dit-elle un peu honteuse.

- Je t'apprends quand tu veux ma douce…

- « Ma douce… J'aime quand il m'appelle ainsi… » Pensa-t-elle, le rose aux joues.

- Je suis de nouveau heureux, je te fais rougir, j'aime… Dit-il tendrement, en prenant place à ses côtés.

- …

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas un pointu de l'informatique, je le sais parce qu'Iruka s'en sert beaucoup pour son travail et quand il a le temps, il me télécharge des films ! Dit-il gêner

- C'est mignon…

- Je voudrais bien qu'on fasse une soirée film tous les deux… Avant on pourrait aller manger un bout quelque part… Tu en penses quoi ?

A ces mots, le cœur d'Hinata chavira. Elle était heureuse de voir que cet idiot avait décidé de la charmer en lui proposant une soirée en tête à tête.

- Ou autre chose si tu trouves ça nul… Enchaîna-t-il rapidement, devant son silence.

- Non, au contraire, j'aimerais être avec toi…

- …

- Euh… Enfin… Passé du…

- Non, j'aime bien le terme « être avec toi », la coupa-t-il, d'une voix douce. Je le souhaite aussi…

Les deux gens se mangeaient des yeux et une envie irrésistible de s'embrasser les envahit. Si Naruto ne s'était pas trouvé dans une salle de classe, il aurait capturé ses lèvres depuis bien longtemps. Hinata l'envoutait, sa timidité, sa simplicité, son humour, sa gentillesse, sa bonté et son incroyable douceur d'où son surnom le séduisait irrésistiblement.

- Pendant les vacances, je te promets qu'on se fera notre soirée, resto-film…

- Oui… Dit-elle une pointe de doute au fond du cœur.

- Ma douce… C'est promis… Lui dit-il en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Hinata se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

- Naruto tu viens ?! L'appela Tenten.

- J'arrive ! Je peux te raccompagner ce soir ?

- Oui…

- Génial… A tout à l'heure… Finit-il en l'embrassant sur ses cheveux

Ce geste fit rougir de nouveau Hinata. Pendant, que la jeune fille était sur son petit nuage, Hime galérait pour attraper un livre en haut des étagères.

- Ca m'apprendra à mettre ces satanées ballerines !

Soudain, un bras puissant passa devant son visage et attrapa le livre qu'elle convoitait tant. Elle ferma les yeux, elle reconnaitrait ce parfum entre mille, un léger sourire se dessina secrètement sur son visage. Sasuke n'avait pu résister à l'envie de l'aider.

- Tiens !

Pour eux aussi, leur regard en disait long sur leur sentiment. Sasuke désirait sa partenaire plus que tout, l'embrasser, la serrer contre lui, lui faire l'amour, surtout après ces confidences de l'autre soir.

- Hime…

- Merci pour le livre… Dit-elle en s'en allant de force loin de sa moitié qui lui manquait terriblement.

Sasuke se résigna et partit également rejoindre son groupe. Les deux heures et demie s'étaient écoulées, les élèves avaient regagné leur classe afin de commencer le jeu.

- Les règles sont simples vous allez poser mutuellement trente questions, vous avez le droit à seulement une réponse, vous pourrez vous concerter pendant une minute entre membre avant de donner la réponse ! Si elle fausse, vous ne marquez pas de point évidemment… Le groupe que je vais tirer au sort commencera ! Le groupe de… Shikamaru.

- Ok ! Quelles étaient les dates des mandats de Georges Washington ?

Le groupe se concerta. Gaara était sûr de connaitre la réponse, son groupe lui firent confiance et le laissa donc prendre la parole.

- Alors c'est mille sept cent quatre vingt neuf et mille sept cent quatre vingt douze !

- Correct Gaara, un point pour votre équipe !

- Bien joué petit frère !

Kiba posa une question.

- Combien de temps a régné en tout Napoléon II ?

Le groupe réfléchit.

- Quelqu'un sait ? Demanda Shikamaru

- Dix huit jours ! Répondit Sasuke comme ennuyé.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui !

- Donne ta réponse alors !

- Dix huit jours !

- Yes !

- Bien, un point aussi pour l'équipe de Shikamaru

Les groupes se débrouillaient plutôt bien, tellement bien qu'ils étaient à égalité au bout des trente questions, dix-sept points chacun.

- Bien, vous êtes donc à égalité ! Je vais par conséquent vous posez une question et le premier groupe qui trouve remporte le jeu ! Annonça Kurenai.

- Oui !

- Qui fut le premier roi en Angleterre ?

Les groupes se concertèrent une minute mais le groupe de Shikamaru en ignorait la réponse, quant à celui d'Hime, il était à moitié sur le chemin.

- C'est « Offa de » quelque chose ? Zut, on l'a appris en première année ! Sortit Choji

- Offa de, Offa de… Répéta Gaara.

- Ca doit être un truc en « i » ! Ria Kiba

- Mercie ! Sorti en trombe Hinata.

- De rien ! Dit Kiba perdu

- Mais non ! Ria Hinata. C'est « Offa de Mercie »

- Ah…

- Vous avez la réponse ? Demanda Kurenai au groupe d'Hime qui avait entendu une réponse.

- C'est Offa de Mercie… Répondit timidement Hinata, espérant ne pas s'être trompée.

- Bien Hinata !

- C'est Choji, qui a trouvé le début…

- Bravo à vous tous, mais l'équipe d'Hime est gagnante !

- Yes ! Dirent en cœur les garçons du groupe.

- Comme ça la France ça aller être facile ! Ricana Kiba en chatouillant Sakura

- Ca va ! Ria celle-ci

- Allez, je vous libère, bonne vacance à vous tous !

- Merci Madame, vous aussi !

- Hime, je peux te voir ?

- Oui…

- Tout va bien ? Tu as été absente durant toute la semaine, rien de grave ?

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, tout vas bien, je suis désolée pour toutes ces absences, cela ne se reproduira plus…

- Bien, j'en suis heureuse…

- Et vous ? Demanda-t-elle timidement sachant son professeur enceinte.

- Tout va très bien ! Merci…

- Tant mieux… Je vous laisse, Madame, passez de bonne vacances…

- Merci, toi aussi, repose toi bien…

- Oui…

Hime rejoignit Hinata qui la tenait affectueusement par la main.

- Ces vacances vont nous faire du bien… La rassura Hinata.

- Oui… On s'appelle ma chérie, qu'on se fasse une soirée entre fille !

- Oui, comptes sur moi…

Hime stoppa ses pas, elle sentit un bonheur immense l'envahir en tombant dans les yeux verts pommes de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant, tenant tendrement son petit garçon par la main. Hinata regarda en sa direction et reconnu ce fameux jeune homme.

- Reiji ! Cria folle de joie Hime, en se jetant dans les bras de son grand frère.

- Ah, ah, ma petite princesse ! Répondit celui-ci, en embrassant tendrement sa sœur.

- Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir…

- Moi aussi… Ah ? Bonjour Hinata !

- Bonjour !

- Toujours aussi charmante !

- Reiji !

- C'est qui ? Demanda Naruto en compagnie de Sasuke une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

- C'est mon grand frère Reiji… Reiji, je te présente, Naruto et… Sasuke…

- Enchanté…. Sasuke ! Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

- Enchanté ! Répondit celui-ci, en la lui serrant.

- Bonjour Sasuke ! Se réjouit Dimitri réclamant les bras de celui-ci, qui le porta avec plaisir.

- Bien… On va vous laisser, bonne vacance ma grande ! Monsieur ! Dit-il moins gentiment.

- Toi aussi Naruto… A bientôt ma chérie !

- Oui…

- On va y aller aussi… Claqua Hime, en récupérant son fils des bras de son amant. Bonne vacance Sasuke…

- Merci…

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il put prononcer avant de voir la jeune femme s'éloigner de lui, sans un regard.

Sur le chemin, Naruto et Hinata parlèrent une fois de plus de tout et de rien, quand à regret, il dû la laisser devant chez elle.

- Passe de bonne vacance Naruto…

- Si on passe des jours ensemble, elles seront bonnes…

- Oui…

- Je t'appelle ce soir ma douce… Lui glissa-t-il à son oreille, avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

- D'accord…

Ne pouvant plus résister à l'envie de goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres, le jeune homme avança son visage vers le sien, lorsque la jeune femme, le rose aux joues, recula de plusieurs pas.

- A tout à l'heure…

- Oui… Dit-il très déçu.

Pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à chez Temari, la jeune fille n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Une fois seul à seul dans la chambre, Shikamaru questionna sa bien-aimée de son attitude quelque peu distante avec lui ces derniers jours.

- Temari, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fais la tête ?

- Je ne te fais pas la tête !

- Temari, depuis le début de la semaine tu es comme distante avec moi, j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, rien tout vas bien, tu t'ennuis sans doute tellement avec moi que tu as besoin de ta meilleure amie pour te satisfaire davantage !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

- Je t'en prie Shika, toute la semaine, Ino s'est collée à toi, « mon Shika », « ca va mon chouchou », « je peux me mettre avec toi chouchou », « on mange ensemble » et vas-y que je te câline, que je te colle, que je m'assoie sur tes genoux, que je te tripote, « mon Shika », « mon Shika », « mon Shika » ! Répéta Temari visiblement agacé par Ino, s'asseyant de tristesse sur le lit.

Shikamaru se mit à rire.

- Ca te fait rire en plus ! Pleura Temari.

Le jeune homme fut très surpris par la jalousie de sa moitié mais ces larmes de peine lui brisaient le cœur. Tendrement, il s'installa derrière elle, puis doucement, il déposa sa tête sur son torse et du bout des doigts, caressa son front afin de la détendre.

- Arrête ma chérie, tu te fais du mal pour rien…

- Elle te drague ouvertement et toi tu t'en fiche !

- Ino ne me drague pas Temari, elle m'apprécie beaucoup c'est tout… Tu sais qu'on était très proche avant que je sois avec toi…

- Bah vas-y, reproche le moi ! Dit-elle se détachant des bras de sa moitié.

- Je ne te reproche rien chérie, je suis juste en train de te rassurer concernant ses attentions c'est tout…

- Oui et bien moi je ne veux pas que tu la prennes sur tes genoux, ou que tu lui parle au creux de l'oreille, ou que tu la câlines… Tu es…

- Je suis quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il, en lui faisant face.

- Tu es à moi…

- Temari…Ria-t-il tendrement, avant de l'embrasser.

- Je suis sérieuse !

- Je sais… C'est la première fois que je te vois dans cet état…

- Pardon, mais…

- Mais, je connais Ino depuis la maternelle et nous avons toujours été proche c'est vrai, je la considère comme ma petite sœur mais, tu ne crois pas que si j'avais eu un tant soit peu de sentiments pour elle et que je sois sincèrement attiré par elle, je serais avec Ino à l'heure actuelle malgré le fait que je t'ai rencontré ?

- …

- Temari… Je n'ai jamais éprouvé de sentiment autre qu'amicaux envers Ino, je te le jure, la première fille dont je sois tombé amoureux, c'est toi…

- Je t'aime mon chéri…

- Je t'aime aussi ma chérie… Finit-il de dire, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

- Tout de même, son comportement reflète autre chose qu'un parfait grand-frère à ton égard…

- Tu te fais des idées Temari, je te jure qu'Ino n'est pas amoureuse de moi, elle a toujours été à fond sur Sasuke et depuis quelque temps c'est Sai, sa cible…

- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une facette… Si tout le monde savait qu'on est ensemble les choses seraient moins compliquées…

- Je sais, mais je suis très égoïste et je veux garder mon bonheur… Je suis bien avec toi, merveilleusement bien même… Maintenant si cela te pèse trop, on peut le dire au reste du groupe…

- Non… Je suis bien aussi sans que trop de personne soit au courant et puis si jamais je veux me plaindre de toi, bah, j'ai ou Hinata ou Hime maintenant ! Ria-t-elle.

- Je suis heureux avec toi et la bague que tu portes signifie plus que jamais que tu m'appartiens Temari… Dit-il d'une voix solennelle

Temari rougit et sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort.

- Chaque jour mon cœur bat plus fort pour toi mon amour… Avoua-t-elle très amoureuse. Je t'aime trop…

Temari l'embrassa fougueusement. Leur baiser qui était au départ tendre, arriva au désir charnel de l'autre.

- J'ai envie de toi Temari…

- Moi aussi, mais comme tu as été très vilain, c'est moi qui domine ! Confessa-t-elle, d'un ton très coquin.

- Je me laisse guider sans résistance ma chérie…

Ravis de le voir rentrer dans son jeu, la jeune femme embrassa délicatement son amant, avant de percer le barrage de ses dents pour aller happer sa langue savoureuse. Sans briser ce délicieux contact, Temari poussa son amant sur le lit. Elle ôta tous les vêtements qui osaient la séparer du corps parfait de son homme et celui-ci en fit autant. Rapidement, la jeune femme se positionna à califourchon sur son amant, et, du bout de la langue, traça des sillons brûlant sur la peau de Shika, qui poussa des râles de plaisir. Très vite, sa bouche rencontra son intimité, qu'elle prit soin de torturer sensuellement, avant de sentir les mains puissantes de son homme lui serrer les mains, signe qu'il appréciait ce châtiment.

Haletant sous ces délicieuses caresses, le jeune homme, qui voulait à son tour donner du plaisir à sa femme, malaxa ses deux collines dressées de désir, avant de fondre sur ces tétons durcis par le plaisir. N'y tenant plus Temari ordonna à son amant de fusionner avec elle. Après de longues minutes à savourer le plaisir charnelle, les deux jeunes gens crièrent leur amour ensemble, brisant ainsi le silence de la pièce. Amoureusement enlacés, Shikamaru ne pouvait plus se défaire des lèvres de sa chère et tendre.

- C'est bon tes baisers Shika…

- J'aime t'embrasser… Je t'aime tout entière en réalité…

- Shikamaru ?

- Oui ?

- Admettons qu'Ino, t'avoue un jour qu'elle est sincèrement amoureuse de toi, depuis longtemps, etc. Elle aurait sa chance ou… ?

- Ou quoi ? Dit-il presque énervé.

- Rien… Finit-elle avec tristesse.

- Temari, ma chérie, je ne viens pas de te prouver mes sentiments depuis qu'on est rentré à maintenant ?

- …

- Admettons que ton raisonnement tienne la route, Ino, n'aurait aucune chance ! Ino et toutes les autres filles, telles qu'elles soient ! Temari… Je t'aime...

- Oui…

Shikamaru la serra très fort dans ses bras tout en lui caressant le dos.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que rien ne nous séparerait et que je ferais tout pour te reconquérir, si un jour tu partais !

- Pardon… Je t'aime aussi… Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jalouse… Par ailleurs, je voudrais bien que tu l'as freine…

- Je te le promets…

Shikamaru et Temari s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant d'aller manger.

Hime était ravi de revoir son grand frère, rarement, il pouvait passer la voir, dû à son statut de Directeur mais, aussi à cause de la distance. Ils se téléphonaient très souvent, étant très proche depuis l'enfance, ils se confiaient tout mais, cela n'apporte pas la chaleur familiale. La jeune femme prépara un bon diner pour les deux hommes de sa vie.

- Merci…

- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là ! Ca me fait du bien de te voir, tu me manques tu sais…

- Tu me manques beaucoup aussi ma puce…

- Comment va Aline ?

- Très bien, elle t'embrasse très fort… Hime, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- Oui ?

- Malheureusement, on ne pourra pas passer les fêtes de noël ensemble cette année…

- Pourquoi ?

- Le vingt trois décembre j'ai une réunion à Washington avec la banque du FMI et une autre le vingt huit décembre, j'emmène donc Aline et les trois enfants aux USA et on fêtera noël là-bas…

- Je comprends… En tout cas c'est merveilleux, vous allez fêter noël dans un très beau pays…

- Je suis désolé…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends… Je suis triste mais, ça va aller… On fêtera noël entre mère et fils et on va bien s'amuser, hein mon chéri ! Sourit Hime

- Oui !

- Tu ne fête pas noël avec Sasuke ? Demanda t-il l'air taquin

- Maman, je peux aller jouer, j'ai fini de manger !

- Oui, mon chéri…

- Merci maman !

Hime débarrassa la table.

- Sasuke est moi c'est fini… Enfin… Oui, c'est fini…

- Tu as très bon goût en tout cas… Il est très séduisant, tu dois te battre avec toutes les filles aux alentours… Sourit-il

- Reiji, tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire…

- Oh oui et laisse moi deviner, il a appris ton passé concernant Dimitri et comme tu n'as rien voulu lui dire, il s'est fait une fausse opinion de toi, il t'a donc traité de tous les noms et vu que tu ne digère pas que le garçon que tu aimes t'ai dit de telle chose, tu fais une pause, enfin toi tu le quittes carrément !

- Mais ?

- Hime tu es ma petite sœur et surtout tu es une femme et tu veux que je te dise, c'est bien fait pour toi !

- Quoi ?

- Je sais que tu aimes sincèrement Sasuke, tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler de lui à chaque fois que tu me téléphones, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi épanouit et heureuse…

- Mais !?

- Seulement, lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un on lui fait confiance à cent pour cent et Sasuke avait le droit de savoir pour toi…

- Je…

- Au lieu que tu le laisses se morfondre à présent sur les mots qu'il a pu penser de toi, tout ça parce que tu as été égoïste et penser à ton bonheur à toi !

- …

Reiji prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

- Je sais bien qu'une femme n'est jamais fière d'un, enfin tu sais, mais réalise que c'est un homme et qu'il a appris ceci sous le coup de ta colère parce qu'il t'a insulté… Je ne dis pas qu'il a raison de s'être comporté ainsi, mais tu as tes tords aussi Hime…

- Je sais…

- Du peu que je l'ai vu, il t'aime sincèrement…

- Oui…

Hime écoutait les tendres paroles de son frère avec attention, Reiji avait entièrement raison, elle n'aurait pas du cacher la vérité à Sasuke surtout en ayant informé Itachi de celle-ci. Cependant, il faudrait du temps à Hime pour avaler les mots si dur sortit de la bouche de son amant. C'est donc une nuit sans cauchemars grâce aux bons conseils de son grand frère adoré qu'Hime rejoignit son amant aux pays des songes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13 : L'attirance de nos cœurs…**

Le soleil pointa son nez tout chaud sur la ville de Tokyo. Reiji prépara un bon petit déjeuner pour sa petite sœur et son adorable neveu. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il s'occupa de réveiller ces deux marmottes. La mère et le fils eurent beaucoup de mal à ouvrir leurs petits yeux encore endormis, mais l'agréable odeur du chocolat chaud et des croissants réveilla l'appétit de ces deux gourmands.

- Tu es adorable Reiji, merci…

- Il faut bien que je m'occupe de ma petite sœur chérie, de temps en temps quand même…

- Merci, mon grand-frère à moi ! Dit-elle l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu veux que l'on fasse quoi aujourd'hui avant que tu partes ?

- Je vous emmène tous les deux faire du shopping et je t'invite à aller te ressourcer au coiffeur avant !

- Reiji, tu sais bien que…

- C'est moi qui offre…

- Reiji !

- Arrête, tu sais très bien que je peux mais surtout cela me fait horriblement plaisir, c'est votre cadeau de noël à l'avance ! Dit-il suivi d'un clin d'œil.

- Très bien… Dit-elle très gênée.

Une fois prêt, les trois jeunes gens allèrent à la rencontre des magasins mais avant Reiji emmena sa sœur au coiffeur. Ils se promenaient tous les trois, Hime tenant tendrement son frère par le bras et Dimitri sur ses épaules.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que j'aille au coiffeur, c'est trop !

- Je trouve ta coiffure immonde c'est pour ça !

- Pardon ? Demanda Hime énervée.

- Ah, ah, je plaisante, c'est toujours bon de changer de look lorsqu'on a des doutes !

- Oui…

Hime se laissa donc guider par les conseils avisés de son grand-frère. C'est même lui qui annonça à la coiffeuse ce que voulait mademoiselle.

- Vous allez lui faire une teinture complète couleur chocolat avec des mèches noires corbeau et aussi quelques mèches couleur nougatine. Pour la coupe, le même genre, sans trop les raccourcir.

- Bien, monsieur… Fit très surprise la coiffeuse.

- Maman va être trop jolie…

- Oui !

Après trois heures assez longues Hime alla à la rencontre de ses deux hommes.

- Alors ?

- Waouh, tu es trop, trop, belle maman !

- Merci mon chéri… Hime l'embrassa fort.

- Oui, tu es sublime, je suis très fier de la beauté de ma petite sœur…

- Merci, vous êtes deux amours…

- Tiens mon garçon…

Une des coiffeuses donna une petite sucette à Dimitri.

- Tu as été très sage, tu le mérites…

- Merci ! Dimitri était très content.

- Au revoir mesdames et merci…

- Au revoir !

Ensuite, ils partirent déjeuner et s'attaquèrent aux magasins du grand centre commercial, Reiji acheta des vêtements à sa sœur ainsi qu'à son neveu adoré. Reiji était très généreux, mais c'est surtout qu'il aimait sincèrement sa petite sœur et son fils, ils donneraient et feraient tout pour eux.

Vint malheureusement l'heure de ce dire au revoir, Hime et Dimitri accompagnèrent Reiji jusqu'à la gare.

- Au revoir mon petit bonhomme, tu es bien sage avec ta maman ?

- Oui, tonton et merci pour les vêtements !

- De rien mon trésor…

Reiji serra très fort son neveu et lui fit un énorme bisou. Hime pleurait déjà au départ de son frère et elle lui sauta dans les bras.

- Merci… Merci…

- Arrête Hime, je suis ton grand-frère, c'est bien normal…

- Tu me manques déjà…

- Toi aussi ma petite chérie…

Reiji et Hime restèrent de longues minutes en mode câlin, quand Reiji entendit que son train partait dans dix minutes. Il lâcha donc à regret sa petite sœur.

- Prends soin de toi ma petite chérie et surtout n'hésite pas si tu as besoin…

- Oui…

- Je t'appelle dès que je rentre…

- Embrasse très fort Aline et mes neveux et nièces…

- Je n'y manquerais pas…

- Je t'aime Reiji…

- Moi aussi ma petite chérie… Cesse de pleurer…

- Oui…

- Je file… Au revoir, je vous aime très fort…

- Au revoir tonton…

Hime prit Dimitri dans ses bras afin que le petit garçon dise au revoir de la main, jusqu'à qu'il n'aperçoit plus le doux visage de son oncle. Reiji quant à lui partit le cœur serré et versa même des larmes de tristesse. Hime serra très fort son fils afin de reprendre ses esprits et d'arrêter enfin ses larmes.

- Maman ?

- Oui…

- Moi aussi je veux une petite sœur !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, comme ça, on m'aimera deux fois plus ! Rigola Dimitri.

- Mmh… On verra, mais je reste quand même la seule femme de ta vie ! Gna ! Hime fit tourner son fils dans ses bras et rentra chez elle, l'esprit plus reposé et serein.

Hinata attendait patiemment un coup de téléphone de Naruto. Depuis hier soir, elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles et elle espérait que Naruto l'invite bientôt comme promis.

De son côté Naruto se hâtait d'inviter l'élue de son cœur, simplement, il avait été très occupé et ce n'est que le mercredi soir qu'il appela de nouveau Hinata.

- Allô ?

- Bonsoir ma douce…

- Bonsoir… Dit-elle nonchalante.

- Je suis désolé de ne t'appeler que ce soir, mais je suis très occupé depuis samedi.

- Oui, je me doute…

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va… Merci…

- Hinata, je ne suis rien qu'à toi demain soir…

- Hum ?

- Je voudrais qu'on aille manger un bout au City Hidden et ensuite on se fait notre soirée film chez moi, de plus on sera seul, demain soir Iruka est de nuit à l'hôpital…

Hinata avait le cœur en alerte, il lui hâtait déjà d'être demain soir.

- Oui… J'ai hâte de te voir…

- Moi aussi, j'ai hâte, tu sais, j'ai pensé à toi tous les jours et j'avais vraiment hâte de trouver un soir de libre pour te voir…

Un soir de libre, comment ça un soir de libre se demanda Hinata.

- Oui…

- Hinata…

- Hum oui…

- Tu me manques… C'est vide mes journées sans que je puisse t'apercevoir où te parler… Je voudrais déjà être demain soir…

- …

Hinata rougit, elle était comblée des mots que venait de lui déclarer l'homme de son cœur.

- Tu… Tu me manques aussi… Réussit-elle à lui avouer.

- …

Naruto et Hinata discutèrent environ une vingtaine de minutes puis Naruto fatigué, décida d'aller se coucher.

- Je te laisse, je vais aller me reposer… En espérant que la journée passe vite…

- Oui…

- Bonne nuit ma douce… Fais de très jolis rêves…

- Merci toi aussi…

- Je t'embrasse ma douce… A demain…

- A demain… Naruto…

La nuit fut très agitée pour ces deux âmes-sœur. Hinata n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans son lit, de se réveiller toutes les heures, son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, de l'angoisse se formait dans son ventre et sa gorge, tellement elle était impatiente d'être demain soir.

Naruto, lui s'imaginait toutes les scènes qu'il pouvait avec Hinata, leur diner romantique mais surtout la soirée intime chez lui, rien que elle et lui, dans le noir. Il la prendrait dans ses bras, il mourait d'envie de goûter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres, mais cette fois-ci autant de fois qu'il le désirait et surtout sans aucune ambigüité. Le summum serait de lui faire l'amour passionnément. En attendant, Naruto reprit des idées plus romantiques car il commençait à trop s'exciter.

Le matin se leva enfin. Naruto occupa sa journée comme il le pouvait afin, qu'elle passe plus vite. Quant à Hinata elle était debout aux aurores, elle déjeuna même en compagnie de son père.

- Tu te lèves bien tôt ma chérie dit moi ! Il embrassa sa fille sur la joue.

Hinata était ravie d'avoir de si bonne relation avec son père, elle l'aimait tellement fort et leur complicité naissante la rendait encore plus épanouie.

- C'est parce que ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec Naruto…

- Ah… Je suis heureux, donc, je ne m'inquiète pas, cette fois-ci, si tu ne rentres pas ! Dit-il ironiquement.

- Oui, désolé papa…

- C'est rien… Mange, prend des forces !

- Oui…

Hiashi admira sa fille tendrement. C'était devenu une ravissante jeune fille, elle ressemblait terriblement à sa mère, aussi belle et gentille. Il était ravi d'avoir renoué des liens forts avec elle, il avait laissé sa douleur de côté afin de prendre soin de ses enfants, mais surtout d'Hinata qu'il avait beaucoup mit de côté par égoïsme. Aujourd'hui, plus question de rater un seul événement, concernant sa fille. Il était heureux qu'elle trouve enfin l'amour et si ce Naruto de malheur décevait encore sa fille, il le torturait.

Hinata ne cesser de tourner en rond, Neji et Hanabi était sortis, son père était parti travailler et Olga s'occupait de la maison. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, pour que le temps passe, il n'était que onze heures et cette pendule qui ne cessait d'être la simple cause de son tourment.

- Olga, je peux t'aider ?

- Mademoiselle, c'est la quatrième fois que vous me demandez ceci ! Ria sa gouvernante.

- Excuse moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour m'occuper…

- Moi, je sais, vous allez tranquillement regarder la télé, déjeuner et ensuite vous allez appeler votre meilleure amie afin qu'elle vous fasse passer le temps !

- Hime ? Quelle idiote, je n'ai même pas pensé à l'appeler !

Hinata courut en direction de son portable sous les rires d'Olga.

- Allô ?

- Hime, tu es occupée cette après-midi !

- Ah, je pensais que tu m'avais oublié !

- Excuse-moi, ce soir je sors avec Naruto alors…

- Alors, tu as cru bon d'appeler ta meilleure amie…

- Hum oui… Excuse-moi Hime !

- Je ne sais pas… Dit-elle faisant marcher son amie. Bien sûr que je viens pour t'aider à te préparer idiote, j'arrive tout de suite… Dit-elle folle de joie pour son amie.

- Merci…

Mais Hime avait déjà raccroché et était déjà en route chez sa meilleure amie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hinata eu le bonheur d'apercevoir les tendres sourires de sa meilleure amie et de son fils.

- Tu es belle Hime !

- Merci ma chérie, c'est mon frère adoré qui m'a offert ceci… Rougit-elle

- Il a bon goût…

- Bonjour Hinata…

- Bonjour Dimitri… Dit tendrement Hinata l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle les invita à déjeuner et papotèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi, de ce fait Hinata ne vit pas le temps passer, quand, elle reçu un message de Naruto.

- « Je passe te chercher chez toi à sept heures. J'ai hâte, je t'embrasse ma douce… »

- Sept heures ? Il est cinq heures ! S'affola Hinata. La journée est passée vite grâce à toi…

- Ne t'en fais pas, on a encore le temps qu'il faut pour te préparer…

Hinata commença par se doucher, ensuite elle alla rejoindre Hime dans sa chambre afin de savoir quelle tenue elle allait porter. Dimitri était assis sur son lit, très amusé par les occupations de sa maman et de son amie.

- Pantalon, jupe ou robe ? Demanda Hime.

- Pantalon pour la première soirée !

- Bien, jeans, toile, coton, slim ?

- Jeans Slim ! Ria Hinata.

- Ca marche ! Le haut ? La couleur déjà ?

- Noir !

- Bien, décolleté… Demanda-t-elle comme une évidence.

- Oui…

- Ouh, j'ai trouvé notre bonheur…

Hime avait choisi un top noir, laissant apparaitre le dos nu d'Hinata, les manches étaient trois quart, un joli décolleté donnait un léger appétit sur la poitrine de la jeune fille et la basse du top était smockée.

Sur les bons conseils de son amie, Hinata alla se changer. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle réapparut plus belle que jamais.

- Tu es sublime ma chérie…

- Merci… Pour la coiffure… J'avais pensé les lisser un peu et faire quelques mèches bouclées…

- Parfait, je m'en occupe...

Hime prit un réel plaisir à coiffer les cheveux de son amie. Ils étaient d'une longueur parfaite, doux, soyeux et sentaient très bon.

- Tes cheveux sont vraiment magnifique Hinata…

- Ah ? Merci…

Il ne manquait plus que le maquillage. Hinata se déposa lestement du phare à paupière de couleur or, du mascara noir et du crayon noir afin de faire ressortir ses splendides yeux bleu pâle. Elle enfila ses escarpins noirs.

- Tu es canon Hinata, Naruto va faire une syncope c'est sûr !

- Hum… Hinata rougit fortement, elle s'admira dans la glace et devait avouer qu'elle se trouvait très belle.

- Surtout profites à mille pour cent ma chérie et fonce !

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

De son côté Naruto se mit sur son trente et un également. Chemise couleur chocolat, laissant toujours apparaitre son torse puissant, jeans noir, escarpins de ville, petite veste et écharpe en toile couleur caramel. Parfum sucré, coiffure en bataille donnant tout son charme et bracelet en cuir noir.

- Naruto ? Tu es… Canon ! Ria Iruka.

- Merci…

- Tu tiens vraiment à la séduire dis donc, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi beau !

- Ah, ah, j'espère bien la faire craquer ! Dit-il d'un ton séducteur !

- Le look c'est une chose, faut-il encore être charmant, hein, Naruto !

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas…

- Bien, passe une bonne soirée alors !

Hinata entendit la porte sonner et commença à stresser, ses mains devenaient moites et son cœur s'emballa à fond. Hime alla ouvrir.

- Bonsoir !

- Bonsoir ma grande ? Tu es venue en renfort…

- Oui au cas où tu ferais souffrir ma meilleure amie…

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas le cas… Dit-il rentrant dans son jeu. Tiens, j'aime beaucoup ta coiffure !

- Merci… Hime rougit, elle trouvait Naruto très beau ce soir, mais pas autant que son Sasuke quand même. Hein, mon Sasuke ?

- Quoi ?

- Non, non rien… Ah, ah, je vais chercher Hinata !

- Hinata ?

La jeune fille était pétrifiée, comptant descendre de son escalier, elle avait aperçu Naruto et avait été choqué d'autant de beauté dégageant de celui qui la faisait fondre.

- Hinata ?

- Il est beau…

- Hum ? Oui, mais il va falloir y aller…

- Oui…

Hinata descendit les marches, c'est une fois atteint la dernière marche que Naruto put l'apercevoir. Il resta bouche bée, admiratif devant la beauté d'Hinata, il était sans voix.

- Tu… Tu es superbe…

- Merci…

Hinata enfila un manteau et une écharpe.

- Bonne soirée ! Fit de loin Hime et Dimitri qui rentraient heureux chez eux.

Naruto et Hinata allèrent diner au City Hidden. Naruto était envouté par la beauté d'Hinata, ses vêtements, sa coiffure et son maquillage étaient parfait. Ils arrivèrent enfin au City Hidden. Un serveur les installa à une table et leur donnèrent le menu.

- Choisi ce que tu veux Hinata…

- Oui…

- Des ramens ? C'est quoi ça ? Beurk, ça à l'air bizarre !

- Je ne sais pas… Sourit-elle tendrement.

Ils prirent finalement un menu simple, rapide et léger.

- Hinata, tu es très belle ce soir…

- Merci… Tu es beau aussi… Dit-elle timidement.

- Merci… Je le suis rien que pour toi ma douce…

- …

Naruto prit la main d'Hinata et la caressa.

- J'aime quand tu rougis, tu es trop adorable…

Le serveur apporta le repas. Naruto et Hinata se régalèrent, l'ambiance de ce nouveau café-restaurant était très jeune et une petite boite de nuit se tenait à l'étage. Comme d'habitude, ils discutèrent de sujet diverses et Naruto fit beaucoup rire Hinata. La jeune fille passait vraiment une très bonne soirée, excepté le fait que deux filles n'arrêtaient pas de mater Naruto, elles ne cessaient de le regarder, puis de poser son regard sur Hinata en se chuchotant des mots à l'oreille. De son air perdu Naruto lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Non, non…

- Tu as l'air dans les nuages depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ou tu passes une mauvaise soirée ?

- Non, non Naruto, je passe une excellente soirée… C'est juste qu'il y a deux filles qui ne cessent de te regarder… Dit-elle timidement.

- Et ? Sourit-il.

- Je…

- Serais-tu jalouse ? Dit-il amuser.

- …

Hinata comptait répondre quand les deux filles en question s'incrustèrent à leur table.

- Salut Naruto !

- Salut ?

- Tu te souviens de nous au moins ?

- Oui, oui, Aya et Saeko !?

- Oui…

Les deux jeunes filles prirent place, Aya aux côté de Naruto et Saeko à côté d'Hinata.

- Tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois ? Demanda Aya.

- Oui, merci et vous ?

- Génial ! Grâce à ton groupe notre soirée de lundi était plutôt sympa ! Dit Saeko.

- Ah c'est gentil !

- On pourrait se refaire ça et cette fois-ci tu me réserves plus qu'une danse ? Demanda sensuellement Aya.

- Euh, oui…

Naruto était très gêné, il voyait aux yeux d' Hinata que la jeune fille était entre la colère et la tristesse.

- Tu n'étais pas la toi ?

- Non…

- C'est ta copine ? Demanda Aya

- Non, je suis juste une amie précieuse… Répondit froidement Hinata.

Elle avait bien prévenu Naruto, Hinata n'avait plus l'attention d'attendre mille ans le jeune homme et surtout de pleurer encore une fois pour lui.

- Cool… Cela te dirait de venir en boite avec nous ? Demanda Aya embrassant Naruto dans le cou.

- Hum ? Le jeune homme sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel acte direct d'Aya.

- Tu pourrais aussi appeler ton pote Sasuke, le beau brun séduisant, je lui ferais bien une petite danse à lui aussi… Demanda Saeko.

S'en était assez pour les oreilles d'Hinata.

- Pardon ? Hinata s'en alla du café.

- Non, mais attend Hinata !

- Naruto ? Tu vas où ?

- Lâche-moi toi ça va !

Naruto rattrapa Hinata.

- Hinata !

- Quoi ?

- Je suis désolé pour cette scène… Vraiment… S'il te plait…

- C'est vrai que tu avais l'air occupé cette semaine, je comprends mieux pourquoi !

- Hinata…

- Je pensais qu'on avait des points en commun mais finalement…

- Arrête Hinata, je suis allé en boite avec le groupe… Je suis jeune j'aime m'amuser mais j'aime aussi faire des choses banales comme toi…

- Banales ? Elle tourna les talons.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Hinata, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas gâcher cette soirée… Naruto se rapprocha d'Hinata. Je…

- Tu as dansé avec Sakura ?

- Hum… Oui…

- Je vois…

- Hinata… Regarde-moi…

Naruto remonta le menton d'Hinata, afin que la jeune fille le regarde dans les yeux.

- Je suis bien avec toi… Toujours… Je n'ai fais que danser dans une boite de nuit, j'aime danser et si tu avais été là, j'aurai dansé avec toi… D'ailleurs, un soir, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on aille danser, rien que toi et moi…

- …

- Danser ou autre chose, tant que je suis avec toi… Tu me fais mal en me disant qu'on n'a pas de point en communs, parce que jusqu'à présent, on s'en était trouvé plein…

- Oui…

- Hinata, ne me fais pas la tête… J'ai attendu autant que toi cette soirée et je compte bien faire tout ce que j'ai prévu…

- … Hinata rougit.

- Viens, notre soirée film nous attend…

- Oui… Dit-elle plus souriante

Sur le chemin Naruto était agacé, des garçons regardaient Hinata, la mâtaient, certain marmonnaient des mots en passant à côté d'eux et les regards noirs que leur faisait Naruto n'avait aucun effet. Une seule idée, lui vint en tête pour que ces regards cessent et cette idée lui était plutôt agréable. Il glissa fièrement ses doigts entre ceux d'Hinata et lui serra fort la main. La jeune femme stoppa ses pas, surprise.

- J'en ai marre que tous ces hommes te regardent comme si tu pouvais être leur délice ! Dit-il froidement.

- Hum ?

- Tu es ma douceur !

Hinata rougit. Elle marchait désormais main dans la main avec Naruto, cette sensation était très agréable, elle sentait la chaleur de Naruto et la sécurité qu'il apportait. Ils arrivèrent enfin. Naruto guida Hinata jusqu'à sa chambre. Le jeune homme mit une lumière d'ambiance style romantique et mit des bonbons et chocolat dans un gros bocal.

- Tu veux regarder quoi en premier ?

- Hum, un film comique…

- Ca marche ! Américain, français, japonais ?

- Français ?!

- Oui, je regarde surtout des films, français et américain… Rougit-il.

- Moi aussi… Ce sont les deux pays qui font les meilleurs films comiques je trouve !

- Je le pense aussi… Sourit-il.

- Tu as déjà vu « Diner de con » ?

- Non !

- Il est génial, drôle, sympas et les personnages sont attachant !

- D'accord…

Naruto lança le film, il ferma sa porte de chambre, tapota ses deux oreillers, mit le pot de gourmandise entre eux deux et invita Hinata à s'installer.

- Tu n'as pas froid ça va ?

- Non, il fait bon dans ta chambre…

Naruto et Hinata regardèrent le film, les deux amis ne cessaient de rire, de répéter en boucle les scènes qui les marquaient. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à la scène ou Jean-François Pignon téléphone à la femme de son ami afin de lui prouver que son mari l'aime. Naruto observa Hinata, il vit des larmes rouler sur ses yeux.

- Ma douce… C'est un film comique… Sourit-il.

- Désolée, je trouve cette scène mignonne…

- Oui, c'est une belle preuve d'amitié… Il ne faut pas pleurer pour ça, ça va bien finir ne t'inquiète pas…

- Oui ! Sourit Hinata.

Naruto passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hinata, la tête de la jeune fille se retrouvait sur son épaule et tout deux ressentir une chaleur de bien-être les envahir.

- Tes cheveux sentent bon…

- Merci…

Le cœur du jeune homme battait à tout rompre, il avait enfin sa douce près de lui, il pouvait sentir son parfum, la toucher, lui parler, partager avec elle, dire et faire tout et n'importe quoi et par-dessus tout, il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser.

- Naruto ? Naruto ?

- Quoi ?

- Le film est fini… Sourit-elle

- Ah ? Déjà ?

- On peut en regarder un autre si tu veux…

- Oui ! Dit-il exciter. Enfin, oui, ah, ah… Ria t-il se grattant derrière la tête.

Il se leva et mit un autre film.

- Un film d'horreur cela te tente !

- Hum…

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si, enfin, non je ne suis pas très fan…

- Je vais en mettre un plus sur le surnaturel d'accord !

- Oui…

- The ring, tu l'as vu ?

- Non !

- Alors, magnéto !

Naruto s'installa à sa place, à regret, il n'avait plus Hinata contre lui. Plus le film avançait plus Hinata se sentait oppressée, les films d'horreur n'étaient vraiment pas son genre. Naruto vit Hinata se recroqueviller et placer ses mains devant son visage.

- Hinata…

- Oui ! Pardon !

- Tu as peur ?

- Hum, oui, désolée, je ne crois pas aux esprits mais, le film est bien fait…

- Oui… Mes bras te sont ouverts si tu le souhaite ?

- Hum, oui…

Hinata se positionna comme tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas assez au goût de Naruto, quand son vœux fut exaucé, une scène terrifia Hinata et elle sauta au cou du jeune homme.

- Désolée ! Dit-elle très gênée.

Naruto resserra son étreinte, il avait enfin Hinata dans ses bras, il humait son parfum et glissa sa tête dans son cou.

- Je t'ai enfin dans mes bras…

- Naruto…

Hinata se retira quelque peu afin d'être les yeux dans les yeux avec cet homme qu'elle trouvait aussi beau qu'un Dieu. Naruto n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il voulait à nouveau goutait la saveur de ses baisers, plusieurs semaines, qu'il n'avait pu la toucher, la regarder et tenter de l'embrasser.

Le jeune homme fondit sur les lèvres de sa douce. Il l'embrassa passionnément et ressentit un plaisir démesuré au contact de ses lèvres tentatrices. Il caressa son dos, puis posa sa main sur sa joue, il caressa ses cheveux, Naruto se sentit enivrer par un désir intense.

Hinata ne savait plus où elle était, tellement le désir de Naruto l'emportait vers un pays lointain. Naruto bascula Hinata sur le côté et éteignit la télé en même temps, sans pour autant quitter ses lèvres. Il se retrouva sur elle, il caressa son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses, il remonta caresser sa joue, son front, à bout de souffle, le jeune homme dû se résigner à quitter les lèvres de sa douce. Il la regarda passionnément, comme si il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, son regard était sérieux, tendre et surtout amoureux, Hinata rougissait devant cet homme séduisant, doux, gentil et au désir qu'elle pouvait apercevoir.

- Tu es belle Hinata…

- Merci… Tu es bien plus beau et séduisant Naruto…

- Merci… Dit-il l'embrassant. Hinata… Je suis désolé…

- Désolé ?

- Oui, de t'avoir fait souffrir, languir et surtout de t'avoir fait douter de moi…

- Je n'ai jamais douté de toi Naruto, tout le monde a le droit d'être perdu dans ses sentiments…

Naruto l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Je regrette de t'avoir fait du mal, mal que tu n'as aucunement mérité, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revenir sur ce que j'ai pu te dire ou te faire…

Hinata captura timidement les lèvres de Naruto. Le baiser fut langoureux.

- Je suis… Je suis amoureuse de toi… Des larmes de soulagement retombèrent sur ses joues.

- Hinata… Glissa t-il dans son oreille. Je suis raide dingue de toi… Tu me rends fou d'amour… Il n'y a rien que je désire de plus que conquérir ton cœur pour qu'il m'appartienne…

- Il t'appartient déjà…

Naruto fondit sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée, il la serra fort. Il avait envie d'elle, envie de goûter au plaisir charnel, quel regret il avait d'avoir offert sa première fois à une autre qu'a elle, elle dont il savait qu'elle lui portait un amour démesuré, mais les regrets ne devaient pas faire place ce soir, il l'embrassa sensuellement, partant enfin à la rencontre de sa langue, les baisers devenaient de plus en plus sensuels et l'envie monter en lui comme une éruption.

Ses lèvres quittèrent la bouche de son amour, pour descendre dans son cou, sur sa poitrine, il descendit même taquiner son nombril. Il déboutonna au passage son jeans, il passa sa main sous son haut et caressa doucement sa poitrine. Hinata se sentait bien, elle était détendue, les caresses de Naruto lui procuraient beaucoup de plaisir, seulement la tension monta en elle, lorsque Naruto descendit enlever le jeans de sa partenaire. Celui-ci pu admirer le jolie shorty noir de son amie, n'étant pas déçu du bas, il partit à la rencontre du soutien-gorge d'Hinata, il avait oublié à quel point, elle avait un céleste corps de femme. Il enleva lui-même sa chemise, tellement excité d'être peau contre peau.

Hinata put apercevoir sa musculature toujours aussi parfaite. Il s'empressa d'embrasser sa dulcinée encore et encore.

- J'ai envie de toi ma belle…

Sous ces derniers mots, Naruto enleva son pantalon, Hinata commençait à stresser, elle se sentait bien contre lui mais, elle avait très peur des évènements qui allaient suivre. Elle recommença a paniquer et à rejeter Naruto instinctivement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Hinata ?

- Non, non, ça va…

- Je connais ce petit air, dit moi ce qui ne va pas ma douce ? Lui sourit-il tendrement, pensant savoir son tourment.

- Rien, je te jure que ça va…

- Tu es gênée ? Je vais peut-être trop vite ?

- Non, non, tes caresses et tes baisers sont parfait…

- Tu n'es pas prête à passer à l'étape suivante ma douce ?

- …

Hinata ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle était gênée de la situation, elle devrait être plus que satisfaite d'être désirée par l'homme qu'elle aime, un homme très séduisant qui plus est mais, elle avait peur. Des larmes de tristesses roulèrent sur ses joues.

- Ne pleure pas ma douce…

Naruto prit Hinata dans ses bras et la berça tendrement.

- Hinata, ce n'est pas grave, si tu n'es pas prête je comprends, c'est un grand pas de donner sa virginité, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu préfères attendre, ou si tu veux que l'on fasse les étapes petits à petits…

- Je suis ridicule…

- Mais, non ma douce, ne dis pas ça… C'est normal d'avoir peur, c'est toujours moins évident pour une fille que pour un garçon…

Hinata regarda son amant.

- J'ai très envie de toi, parce que tu me plais, parce que tu es ma petite amie et que tu es trop, trop, désirable avec ton corps de fou…

Hinata ria.

- Je peux attendre, cela n'enlève rien à mes sentiments, au contraire…

- Je te rassure, tu, tu es très désirable aussi…

- Ah oui ? Demanda t-il fièrement.

- Oui… Tu as de très jolis yeux, un joli visage, tu es beau… Naruto ria tendrement. Tu as un très beau corps aussi, tu t'habilles très bien, mais surtout tu es incroyablement gentil, doux, patient, tu as beaucoup d'humour, tu te donnes beaucoup en amitié, tu as de très belle valeur pour un homme…

Naruto rougit, ce qui surprit Hinata.

- Tu sais que tu es la première fille à me complimenter ainsi…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui…

- Pourtant, au lycée, toutes les filles te trouvent beau….

- Oui mais, non seulement ça, jamais on ne m'a fait de réel compliment et les tiens me touchent profondément…

- Ils sont sincères et ils sont surtout toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je suis tombée amoureuse de toi… Dit-elle très rougissante.

- Tu es adorable…

Naruto embrassa tendrement Hinata. Il la sentit frissonner.

- Mes baisers te font tant d'effet que ça ?

- Oui… Tu embrasses bien…

- Je te retourne le compliment, tes lèvres sont douces, un petit peu pulpeuse, elles sont parfaite pour embrasser…

Hinata embrassa son bien-aimé. Naruto tira la couette et se fondit à l'intérieur avec Hinata, il éteignit la lumière et ne cessa de l'embrasser et de caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau. Naruto n'arrivait pas à se défaire des lèvres de sa tendre, il se sentait fondre en l'embrassant, sentant une chaleur démesurée l'envahir, de l'angoisse se former dans sa gorge, tellement la sensation d'embrasser celle qu'il aimait été bon. Il mêlait sa langue à le sienne, il la câlinait, la papouillait partout et les deux amoureux se murmuraient sans arrêt des mots doux à l'oreille. Hinata posa sa tête sur le torse puissant de Naruto, celui-ci la serra très fort.

- Bonne nuit ma douce…

- Bonne nuit mon chéri…

- Chéri ? Le taquina t-il

- Oui… Tu es mon chéri… Rougit-elle.

- J'aime…

Hinata s'endormit paisiblement, Naruto lui caressa ses doux et long cheveux, il souriait constamment, la vision de cette si douce et jolie jeune fille contre lui, le rendait heureux, jamais, il n'avait été aussi bien que maintenant. Ca y est, c'était officiel, il était en couple avec Hinata et lui ne comptait pas se cacher, il assumait totalement son amour pour Hinata et il était très fier d'être l'élu de son cœur… Ces sur ses pensées amoureuses, qu'il embrassa une dernière fois sa douce et s'envola aux pays des rêves.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14 : « Comprendre, c'est pardonner » (Partie 1) - Madame de Staël**

Chers lecteurs, désolée, je sais que la présentation n'est pas facile et agréable à lire, seulement, je ne parviens pas via ce site à publié mes chapitres correctement, la mise en page n'est jamais pris en compte, j'espère quand même que vous appréciez les chapitres, en tout cas, merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça fait chaud au coeur. Bonne lecture.

Un jour de plus commençait sur la belle ville de Tokyo. Naruto était sur une plage, abandonné au milieu de nulle part, Hinata se baignait, nue, elle était sublime, il sentait son instinct primitif se réveiller à la vue de ces belles formes, il s'approcha d'elle tendrement, s'apprêtant à la peloter de plus belle quand celui-ci reçu une dure noix de coco sur la tête.

- Aie ! Hein ? Lâcha-t-il, en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Naruto sentit son portable vibrer près de lui, un appel entrant, Sasuke.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour me réveiller… Râla ce dernier.

- Et toi j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour ne pas être là à cette heure-ci !

- Hein ? Naruto regarda son réveil, il était près de onze heures et demie. Oh !

Naruto sauta du lit.

- Excuse-moi, c'est vrai, je devais venir déjeuner chez toi !

- Tu as dû être très occupé cette nuit pour être en retard…

- Hum oui, je suis toujours avec Hinata…

- Je vois…

- Alors Sasuke ? Demanda Mikoto. Naruto arrive bientôt ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu viens quand même ?

- Pourquoi quand même ? Dit Mikoto.

- Naruto est encore dans le lit avec sa petite-amie !

- Sasuke ! S'écria Naruto.

Mikoto prit le téléphone.

- Oh, comme c'est mignon, la jeunesse, elle est la bienvenue si tu veux Naruto…

- Hum, oui ? Cela ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda t-il très embarrassé.

- Mais non mon chéri, ne t'en fais pas, plus on n'est de fou et plus on rit, et je serais ravie de la rencontrer…

- Vous êtes trop gentille, merci, on fait très vite, je vous le promets !

- Bien !

Mikoto raccrocha.

- Il en a de la chance Sasuke, d'avoir une mère si adorable…

- Naruto ?

- Bonjour ma douce…

Il s'empressa d'aller l'embrasser.

- Tu as bien dormi ma douce ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Merveilleusement bien… Je ne voudrais pas être grossier, mais la mère de Sasuke nous attend pour déjeuner…

- La mère de Sasuke ?

- Oui, je devais déjeuner chez eux ce midi, il a appelé, ils nous attendent et tu es également invitée…

- Oh, c'est gentil, mais je ne voudrais pas déranger…

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est Mikoto qui l'a proposé, elle est adorable comme femme, tu ne vas pas déranger, je te rassure…

- Très bien…

Les deux amoureux se douchèrent et se rendirent chez les Uchiwa. Naruto frappa à la porte. Sasuke vint leur ouvrir. Le jeune homme fut très impressionné par la beauté de Hinata.

- Je rêve ou tu mâtes ma copine !

- Tu as bien tripoté la mienne ! Dit-il embrassant Hinata.

- Ouais…

- Bonjour les enfants !

- Bonjour Mikoto, vous allez bien ?

- Très bien mon chéri et toi ?

- Oui… Je vous présente Hinata… Ma chérie…

- Hinata ? Oh ? Mais tu es la meilleure amie d'Hime, elle me parle souvent de toi… Enchantée, je suis la maman de Sasuke, tu peux m'appeler Mikoto…

- Enchantée…

- Dit moi Naruto, tu as pris la deuxième plus belle fille de ce pays… Lui dit-elle suivi d'un clin d'œil.

- Ah, merci… C'est surtout la plus gentille…

- Oui, je n'en doute pas... Je vous en prie installez-vous, tout est prêt…

- Merci…

- Je te présente mon mari Fugaku… Chéri, Hinata, la petite-amie de Naruto…

- Bonjour Monsieur…

- Enchanté…

- Et mon deuxième fils, Itachi, mais tu dois déjà le connaitre…

- Oui bien sûr…

- Tu vas bien Hinata ?

- Oui… Merci…

Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur, Naruto et Sasuke n'arrêtaient pas de se taquiner, Hinata discutait beaucoup avec Mikoto, qui était très gentille à son égard et les hommes papotaient entre eux. Le déjeuner se passait bien quand le père de Sasuke reçu un appel.

- Excusez-moi… Allô ?

Quelques minutes plus tard Fugaku revient avec l'air inquiet et triste.

- Tout va bien chéri ? Le questionna sa femme.

- Hum, non, je dois partir en mission en Lybie, le printemps Arabe tourne mal et ils sont besoin de notre intervention pour calmer les troupes rebelles…

- Oh… Combien de temps ?

- Je ne reviendrais peut-être pas avant le mois de Janvier…

- Janvier ! Tu pars deux mois ! Et noël…

- Chérie je sais, mais je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas…

- …

Mikoto se leva, les larmes commençant déjà à perler sur ses joues.

- Chérie ?

Fugaku se leva et alla rejoindre sa femme. Ce fut un coup dur aussi pour ses deux fils, qui tenaient à leur père également, même s'ils étaient des hommes, ils n'étaient jamais insensibles au départ de leur père, sachant son métier de Général de l'armée assez dangereux, son départ, bien que fréquent n'était jamais rassurant.

- Je suis désolé… Fit Naruto.

- C'est vrai qu'on a plutôt de la chance, notre père n'a jamais manqué aucun noël ni aucun de nos anniversaires… Dit Itachi.

- Il sera peut-être revenu avant, si la situation rentre dans l'ordre…

- C'est ce qu'il faut espérer…

- Ca va Sasuke ? Demanda Hinata.

Il était dans ses pensées, Sasuke avait l'apparence d'un garçon froid et distant parfois, mais si l'on pouvait s'imaginait tout l'amour que ce jeune homme était capable de donner, c'était l'une de ses grandes faiblesses et c'est pour cette raison, qu'il mettait une certaine distance avec les personnes qu'il estimait.

- Oui, ça va…

- Ne t'en fais pas, ton papa en a certainement vu d'autre, ce n'est pas ces petits rebelles qui vont l'impressionner, il sera déjà revenu que vous n'aurez même plus le temps de lui faire un cadeau ! Dit tendrement Hinata, mettant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

- Merci… C'est peut-être toi, que j'aurai dû choisir finalement… Dit-il la regardant avec des yeux de charmeur, ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille.

- Bah voyons… Dit Naruto ramenant dans ses bras sa bien-aimée.

- De toute façon, tu as toujours été radin !

- Radin, si tu me piques Hinata, je fais découvrir des choses à Hime qu'elle ne soupçonne même pas chez un homme !

- Si tu t'approche d'elle, je te rendrais stérile tellement je vais frapper fort, ça serait dommage !

Naruto pâli. Les trois amis ainsi qu'Itachi éclatèrent de rire. Il fallait bien se détendre et penser à autre chose que toujours au mal. Mikoto et Fugaku revinrent à table.

- Désolée… Dit Mikoto

- Ce n'est rien on comprend… Sourit tendrement Naruto et Hinata.

Le reste du déjeuner fut plus calme mais se termina quand même avec le sourire. A la fin du repas, les quatre adolescents s'installèrent dans le salon. Sasuke et Itachi sur le canapé et Naruto dans le fauteuil, Hinata sur ses genoux. Fugaku et Mikoto quant à eux, firent déjà les valises et passèrent le plus de temps ensemble.

Les jeunes discutaient quand Hinata reçu un appel, ce qui réveilla la curiosité de Naruto.

- C'est qui ?

- Ryô…

- Et c'est qui ce crétin ?

- Idiot, c'est Hime… Dit-elle lui donnant un baiser ce qui rassura le jeune homme. Allô ? Ajouta-t-elle, en s'isolant dans la cuisine.

- Alors ma chérie ? Cette soirée…

- Magique…

- Ah, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi… Hum… Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

- Non, non, je suis chez Sasuke…

- Chez Sasuke ?

- Oui, Naruto devait déjeuner chez lui aujourd'hui et sa mère m'a également invité…

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, sa mère est un amour…

- Oui, elle est très gentille…

- Tu les embrasseras tous de ma part… Même Sasuke…

- Surtout…

- Hum… Je vais te laisser, tu as sans doute mieux à faire…

- Hime, on pourra faire notre soirée fille demain soir si tu veux ?

- Tu es sûr, tu ne veux pas rester avec Naruto ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas pour une nuit et puis il faut bien que je te raconte ma soirée…

- Oui, entendu ça marche. Chez moi à sept heures, cela te va ?

- Bien sûr ! Je te rappelle demain dans l'après-midi afin de voir ce que je peux ramener…

- Entendu !

- A demain Hime, je t'embrasse…

- Moi aussi ma puce, profites bien !

- Oui…

Hinata regagna le salon et sa tendre place sur les genoux de son amoureux.

- Hime va bien ? Demanda tout sourire Naruto.

- Oui ça va, elle vous embrasse tous…

- Quoi même Sasuke ? Dit Naruto afin de se moquer.

- Surtout Sasuke… Rajouta Hinata.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit pour mon père ?

- Euh non…

- Bien… Ne lui dit rien s'il te plait…

- D'accord…

Mikoto et son mari rejoignirent le groupe.

- J'ai été enchantée de te connaitre Hinata… Sourit Mikoto

- Moi aussi, vous êtes très gentille et votre famille très chaleureuse…

- Merci… Cela me ferais le plus grand plaisir que vous veniez tous les deux à la gare demain après-midi…

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui…

- Très bien…

Le jeune couple s'en alla dans l'après-midi afin de les laisser en famille pour leur dernière soirée.

- Naruto, tu ne crois pas que je devrais en parler à Hime quand même ?

- Je ne sais pas… Sasuke ne veut rien lui dire, pour qu'elle évite de s'inquiéter elle aussi…

- Peut-être, mais elle finira par le savoir…

- Oui… Seulement en retardant le jour, elle s'angoisse moins…

- Sans doute… Elle est très proche de sa famille surtout de sa mère, je me disais que cela la toucherait qu'elle soit présente également…

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ma douce, j'en parlerais à Sasuke demain…

- Oui…

Naruto cessa ses pas et prit sa douce dans les bras.

- Tu es incroyablement gentille, tes mots ont sans doute réconfortés Sasuke, je suis fier de toi…

- C'est normal, j'apprécie Sasuke…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui…

Hinata embrassa son amant.

- Je t'aime… Naruto…

Le cœur du jeune homme s'emballa comme jamais. Ces trois mots étaient bons à entendre. Il prit sa douce dans ses bras et la serra fort, très fort.

- Je t'aime aussi… Hinata…

La jeune fille pleura de joie. Naruto l'embrassa très amoureusement.

- Tu peux dormir chez moi encore cette nuit ou…

- Non, je pense que ça peut se faire…

Naruto l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Je passe récupérer des affaires et je te rejoins…

- Tu es folle, je ne te laisse pas toute seule, je t'accompagne…

- Très bien…

Hinata rentra chez elle, elle prit le nécessaire et des vêtements de rechange. Elle croisa son père dans le couloir.

- Ah, bonjour ma chérie…

- Bonjour papa chéri !

Hinata serra fort son père, elle se devait de lui faire un câlin, elle avait la chance d'avoir encore son papa près d'elle.

- Hinata, quelque chose ne vas pas ? C'est Naruto, il a été incorrect ?

- Mais non, tout vas bien, je voulais… Juste te faire un câlin…

- Bien…

- Je dors encore chez lui cette nuit, cela ne te pose pas de soucis ?

- Euh non…

- Ah et demain soir je dors chez Hime !

- Oui, d'accord…

Hinata embrassa son père.

- A demain papa, je t'aime…

- Moi… Moi aussi ma chérie…

Il regarda avec une pointe de nostalgie sa fille partir main dans la main avec ce jeune homme qui avait apparemment bien épanouit sa fille.

- Moi qui ne l'ai pas vu grandir, aujourd'hui je ne la vois même pas évoluer…

Hiashi sourit, il était fier de sa fille et il était heureux pour elle, il regrettait juste de ne pas l'avoir été avant.

Naruto et Hinata passèrent une agréable soirée ensemble, Iruka leur prépara un bon diner et été ravie de rencontrer enfin Hinata. Il espérait seulement que leur bonheur dur, mais étant donné leur complicité et leur innombrable baiser, leur amour perdurerait.

Ils se couchèrent, se firent de nombreux câlins, ils parlaient, riaient et surtout s'aimaient.

- Tu sais… Lundi au lycée, je veux que l'on soit ensemble… Je ne veux pas me cacher, je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi, te toucher, t'embrasser, t'enlacer…

- …

- Tu es d'accord au moins ?

- Oui… Rougit-elle.

- Je sais c'est un peu gênant une relation au lycée, tout le monde te regarde, se questionne mais on s'en fiche, ce qui compte c'est d'être tous les deux…

- Oui… Mais, hum et pour Sakura…

- Euh, quoi Sakura ?

- Ca ne va pas la blesser de nous voir ensemble…

Naruto observa sa bien-aimée curieusement.

- Quoi ? Demanda gênée la jeune fille.

- Tu t'inquiète pour Sakura, après ce qu'elle t'a fait et d'ailleurs ce qu'elle te fait toujours subir ?!

- Bah, oui… Même si Sakura et moi on ne s'entend pas vraiment, voir, pas du tout, elle reste une fille amoureuse de deux garçons qui semblent totalement l'ignorer niveau sentiment amoureux…

- Deux ?

- Je pense qu'elle a encore quelques sentiments pour Sasuke, même si je la pense sincère avec toi… Comme on dit il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas…

- Sauf que moi, quand je pense à Sakura, je ne ressens plus rien, juste de la tristesse, car malgré tout, elle a joué avec mes sentiments, tellement que même son pseudo amour ne m'atteint pas puisque je sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est de toi dont je suis amoureux…

- …

- J'ai de la peine aussi, je ne suis pas rancunier, elle reste tout de même ma meilleure amie… Mais, je n'ai pas du tout envie de penser au mal qu'elle va ressentir étant donné celui qu'elle m'a fait… J'ai aussi une fierté !

Hinata ria à cette remarque.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, c'est juste que tu ne t'énerves pas souvent alors… Naruto a une fierté…

- Bien sûr… Tu te moques de moi en plus…

Naruto sauta sur Hinata et la chatouilla.

- Arrête…

- Non…

- Naruto…

- Oui, ma douce, que puis-je faire pour t'aider…

- Arrête…

- J'arrête si tu promets de m'aimer encore longtemps… Dit-il plus sérieusement.

- Hum ?

Naruto regarda Hinata au plus profond de ses yeux bleu aussi clair et crémeux que la porcelaine.

- Naruto, je t'aime plus que tout, tu le sais…

- Oui, mais on m'a bien fait comprendre que rien n'est acquis… Surtout après le comportement que j'ai eu avec toi…

- Naruto… C'est oublié… Je ne vais pas passer mes jours à tourner autour du pot… Oui, tu as tes tords, oui tu m'as fait souffrir, oui j'ai pleuré mais, des larmes j'en verserais encore beaucoup, l'amour ce n'est pas juste s'aimer pour être tranquille, c'est vivre les émotions de l'un et de l'autre… Comme tu dis, ce n'est jamais acquis…

Les mots d'Hinata chantonnaient dans le cœur de Naruto, décidemment il était avec une fille incroyable et unique, son cœur se mit à battre comme jamais et ne résista pas à voler un baiser à celle qui devait l'aimer à l'infini.

- Tes mots sont si réalistes, d'où te viens toute cette sagesse ?

- De la vie… Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a que seize ans, que l'on n'a pas le droit de revendiquer son vécu…

- Oui… Je te promets de ne plus jamais te faire de mal comme j'ai pu te le faire…

Hinata embrassa l'homme de son cœur.

- Je te promets de toujours soigner ta fierté…

- C'est malin ! Dit-il la serrant fort dans ses bras. Je te propose de regarder un film et après… Après on avise…

- Oui…

- Ne t'en fais pas ce soir, c'est juste câlin…

- …

Naruto et Hinata dévorèrent deux films dans la soirée, ils s'enlacèrent, ils se laissèrent emporter par la gourmandise de leur lèvres et s'endormirent tous deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

De son côté Hime comme à son habitude, scruta son portable, elle lisait les anciens messages de Sasuke, restait des minutes sur son prénom dans son répertoire, comme si elle s'apprêtait à l'appeler. Le jeune homme lui manquait terriblement, son parfum, ses yeux, ses bras, sa façon d'être, son corps… Tout, Hime ne cessait d'aimer cet homme qui la rendait folle amoureuse. Cependant, elle ne savait pas encore comment aborder la situation, elle s'en sentait encore incapable et pourtant, elle aurait tout donné pour être dans les bras de Sasuke à cette heure-ci. C'était toujours sur ces tristes pensées, qu'Hime s'endormait.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 14 : « Comprendre, c'est pardonner » (Partie 2) - Madame de Staël**

Je m'excuse à l'avance, j'espère que ce chapitre va être agréable à lire, parce que ce chapitre contient un parallèle entre plusieurs personnages et sans les séparations qui ne s'affiche j'ai peur que ça soit compliqué à suivre, en tout cas, sachez que je publie sur un autre site, pour ceux que ça intéresse : , je ne fais pas de la PUB pour ce site, mais c'est vrai que je ne parviens pas à publier mes fichiers correctement, si quelqu'un peut m'aider d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message en MP. Merci de me suivre en tout cas, bonne lecture.

Un matin plus sombre se leva sur le Japon. La pluie de l'automne pointait enfin son nez. Une pluie fluide décorait les toits et réfléchissait la tristesse du ciel. Elle aurait pu refléter la tristesse dans la demeure Uchiwa, dans moins de deux heures, Fugaku serait dans son train en partance pour l'enfer sur terre.

Pour le moment, même en ce jour de pluie, cela n'abattait pas le moral du petit Dimitri.

- Maman, tu as vu le ciel est triste…

- Oui…

- Il faut donc trouver quelque chose à faire au sec…

- Tu as une idée mon chéri ?

- Hum… Non, pas vraiment…

- Je sais, on pourrait faire des biscuits pour ta classe de Karaté… Puisque cela va bientôt être ton anniversaire…

- Oui, mais c'est moi qui les fait !

- Oui, mais je vais superviser hein ?

- Si tu veux mais ne met pas trop de bazar hein !

Hime pouffa de rire, ce que son petit garçon pouvait être mignon. La jeune maman installa une chaise devant sa table de cuisine afin que Dimitri soit à la bonne hauteur pour faire ses biscuits. Elle se plaça derrière son petit garçon.

- Bien on va commencer par la pâte ! Ordonna Hime.

- Oui, je sais ! C'est évidement !

- Ah bon… Est-ce que mon petit chef en herbe sait comment on fait une pâte à gâteau… Hein ?

- Non… Mais maman va me montrer, puisqu'elle sait tout !

- Ah…

- Tu me dis et moi je fais ! Ria-t-il.

- Bien, on commence par la farine… Il en faut cent vingt cinq grammes...

Dimitri attrapa le paquet de farine qui semblait assez lourd pour lui et visiblement il n'arrivait pas à tenir le doseur en même temps.

- Maman, je n'y arrive pas… Se chagrina Dimitri.

- Attend mon ange, toi tu tiens le doseur et moi je verse, quand je suis à la bonne graduation, tu me dis !

- Oui !

Hime versa la farine.

- Stop maman !

- Hop là ! Parfait !

- Maintenant on casse les œufs.

Ce fut une partie qu'apprécia énormément Dimitri. Hime et son fils s'amusèrent beaucoup à faire ces biscuits, Hime était très attendrie par son petit garçon, tellement, qu'elle le serra de toutes ses forces.

- Maman… J'en ai mis à côté…

- Ce n'est pas grave…

- Maman est triste encore…

- Non, non mon chéri, je ne suis pas triste… Je suis très contente au contraire, tu me fais rire avec tes biscuits…

Il était deux heures de l'après-midi, Fugaku partait dans une heure et tout le monde était déjà à la gare. Naruto et Hinata avait rejoint leur ami. L'ambiance était morbide, personne ne parlait, ce n'était pas tant essayé de la part de Fugaku de rassurer sa petite famille et en promettant chaque jours de donner des nouvelles. Mikoto ne cessait de pleurer et les deux frères subissaient à l'intérieur, le départ de leur père et les pleures de leur mère.

Naruto ne supportait pas cette vision de tristesse, évidement celui qui le touchait le plus était Sasuke, il était comme son frère, lui seul peut-être savait à quel point Sasuke aimait sa famille et il pouvait imaginer la douleur de son ami. C'est en se rappelant les sages paroles de sa bien-aimée qu'il se décida à appeler la seule qui soulagerait sa douleur.

- Hinata, je vais téléphoner à Hime, je reviens…

- Oui…

Naruto embrassa sa douce et s'en alla vite téléphoner à son amie.

Dimitri choisit de faire ses biscuits en forme d'étoile et de nounours. Les biscuits furent presque prêt quand Hime reçu un appel.

- « Naruto ? » Allô…

- Hime, désolé si je te dérange mais, il faudrait que tu viennes à la gare de Shinjuku !

- A la gare, mais pourquoi faire ?

- Le père de Sasuke s'en va en mission en Lybie et il ne reviendra probablement pas avant le mois de Janvier… Tu imagines la douleur de sa famille et donc de Sasuke…

- …

Hime ne savait plus quoi dire, en effet c'était une triste nouvelle.

- S'il te plait viens, Sasuke a besoin de toi…

- …

- Hime, je sais que tu l'aimes alors…

- Il part dans combien de temps ?

- Dans quarante minutes environ !

- Je vais essayer de faire vite…

- Merci…

Hime raccrocha.

- Maman, tu es toute pâle…

- Le papa de Sasuke s'en va loin pendant un temps à cause de son travail, Sasuke et sa famille on besoin de notre soutien…

- Il faut y aller alors…

- Oui… Mets ton manteau…

- Attend, sors les biscuits du four avant, je veux les offrir au papa de Sasuke…

- Très bien…

Hime devait se dépêcher, elle attrapa donc la grille à main nue sans faire attention, ce qui lui valut une bonne brûlure sur la main gauche.

- Maman ça va !

- Oui… Viens on y va…

Hime et Dimitri couraient dans les rues, la gare était quand même à un quart d'heure en bus et eux couraient sans réel but, sauf celui de ne pas être en retard. Les minutes avançaient toujours très vite dans ces situations, Fugaku dû faire ces adieux.

- Naruto, Hinata, vous êtes un très joli couple, prenez bien soin de vous et travaillez bien à l'école surtout !

- Oui, merci, faites bon voyage… Lui répondit Naruto.

- Merci…

- Itachi mon grand fiston, veille bien sur ta mère et ton petit frère… Fugaku serra la main de son fils.

- Oui, évidemment…

- Sasuke… Mon grand, continue ton bonhomme de chemin, je suis fier de toi mon fils… et veille aussi sur ta mère…

- Oui…

- Sans oubliez ta charmante petite-amie, quand je serais revenu tu as intérêt de l'avoir reconquis hein, tu n'es pas un Uchiwa pour rien ! Ria t-il prenant affectueusement son fils dans les bras.

- Ma chérie…

Ses fils et leurs amis s'écartèrent afin de leur laisser de l'intimité.

- Surtout pense à bien manger, range ton linge, douche toi tous les jours et ne te laisse pas avoir par de jolies déesses… Dit-elle nerveusement sentant les larmes montaient pour bientôt rouler sur ses joues. Mais, surtout prends soin de toi, pense à toi…

Fugaku prit sa femme dans les bras, elle ne cessait de pleurer et de marmonner des mots à son attention. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, se qui valut les bras puissant de son homme autour d'elle, très affecté par la scène également. Si seulement ils avaient été les seuls, tous ne pouvaient détourner leur yeux devant tous ces couples et toutes ces familles qui pleuraient leur mari, leur père, leur frère, leur fils, partirent connaitre les foudres de l'enfer sur terre… Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter les environs espérant y apercevoir le visage de son amie.

- Je te jure que je serais très prudent et que tous les jours on se parlera à la webcam comme d'habitude…

- Oui… Je t'aime Fugaku…

- Je t'aime aussi ma chérie… Eternellement…

Fugaku ne put se retenir de capturer les douces lèvres de la femme qu'il aimait depuis plus de vingt ans.

- Je dois vous laisser, le train part dans dix minutes, il faut que je monte…

- Ne t'en fais papa, je m'occupe de tout en ton absence… Le rassura Itachi.

- Oui…

Naruto scrutait les environs, ce que remarqua son ami Sasuke.

- Naruto, tu cherches quelqu'un ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Monsieur Uchiwa ! Cria Hime dans la gare, suivi de son petit garçon qui courait juste devant elle.

Ils arrivèrent à temps. Sasuke crut à une hallucination, que faisait l'élue de son cœur ici, il était plus qu'heureux de la voir.

- Hime ?!

- Désolée… Du retard…

- Calme-toi, reprends ton souffle…

- Pardon… On avait peur de ne pas arriver à temps…

- Tenez monsieur c'est pour vous… Dimitri donna sa petite boite rempli de biscuit à Fugaku

- Oh merci, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des biscuits en forme de nounours et d'étoiles, c'est moi et maman qui les avons fais !

- C'est très gentil mon grand ! Merci… Dit-il caressant les cheveux de cet ange.

- De rien…

- Faite attention à vous… Revenez vite surtout, bronzé et en pleine santé ! Sourit tendrement Hime.

- Oui, merci ma grande…

Fugaku serra affectueusement la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- Prend soin de mon fils s'il te plait…

- Oui…

Fugaku embrassa une dernière fois sa femme, posa un regard affectueux sur chacun et déposa son rang de Général de l'armée dans ce train où il remplirait son rôle de chef pour guider ses soldats non pas à un monde parfait mais pour un monde un peu meilleur.

Mikoto prit le petit Dimitri dans ses bras, celui-ci faisant des signes de la main à Monsieur Uchiwa. Tous regardèrent jusqu'à l'abîme ce train qu'emportait Fugaku. Hime ne put s'empêcher un geste d'amour et entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de Sasuke. Ce geste le rendit plus fort et surtout encore plus amoureux, il serra fort la main de sa bien-aimée, sans qu'Hime ne se préoccupe de la douleur de celle-ci. Elle eut même le courage de lui glisser un mot.

- Il reviendra… Ne t'en fais pas…

- Oui…

Sans s'en rendre compte, Mikoto et les autres s'étaient éloignés du quai. Seul Sasuke et Hime perdus dans leur pensée restaient figés. Quand soudain la douleur de la main brûlée d'Hime la réveilla.

- Aie…

- Je t'ai serré si fort que ça ?

- Non, tout à l'heure, j'ai sorti la grille du four sans gant… Je me suis brûlée…

- En effet, tu as la main toute rouge... Dit-il attrapant celle-ci.

- C'est rien… Elle enleva sa main de celle de Sasuke.

- Tu es très belle, j'aime beaucoup ta coupe de cheveux et la couleur…

- Merci…

- …

La nature du jeune homme reprit le dessus, cela l'agaçait que la jeune femme ne fasse pas d'effort pour lui parler, si seulement sa fierté ne prenait pas constamment les devants.

Quant à Hime, elle était dans ses rêves, ce qui lui manquait le plus hier, elle pouvait l'avoir aujourd'hui. Il lui suffisait de faire un pas. En observant Sasuke, elle voyait bien dans son regard, de l'agacement mais aussi de la lassitude. Se laissant du répit et dans un élan de femme amoureuse, elle fondit dans les bras de Sasuke. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'éparpiller dans tout son corps, combien il avait souhaité prendre à nouveau son amante dans ses bras. Il la serra fort, passant son bras dans son cou et l'autre dans son dos.

Hime humait le parfum de son homme, il sentait toujours bon, ses bras étaient confortables, sa peau douce, son corps contre le sien, la jeune femme se sentait sur un nuage l'emportant vers un monde sucré.

- Sasuke… Souffla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme serra encore plus son étreinte.

- Hime…

Les deux jeunes se faisaient face à présent, ils se regardaient passionnément, amoureusement mais surtout leurs yeux se dévoraient d'envies innombrables, les deux amants avaient envie de s'embrasser, de se toucher, de se caresser, une pulsion fusionnelle et aussi sexuel régnaient entre eux. Tellement qu'ils ne puent s'empêcher de s'embrasser fougueusement, leur langue faisant déjà une valse. Le baiser était sensuel et représentait tout le manque qu'éprouvaient ces deux âmes sœurs.

Malheureusement, ce tendre moment se cassa lorsqu'Hime se remémora cette fameuse soirée révélation. Elle détacha ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme.

- Je dois… Je dois y aller, j'ai, une soirée entre fille à organiser…

- Tu te fou de moi là ?

- Désolée…

- Oui, bien évidemment !

Sasuke s'en alla, dégouté. Il grimpa dans la voiture de sa mère sans un mot, ni regard pour personne. Mikoto remercia sincèrement Hime d'être venue et repartie l'âme en peine chez elle. Naruto et Hinata rentrèrent de leur côté, savourant cet après-midi en amoureux. Hime regagna son domicile avec son fils et prépara sa soirée entre fille, film à l'eau de rose, par conséquence des mouchoirs, pizzas, musique, bonbons, chocolat, des magazines, des jeux, enfin tout ce qui faisait une soirée entre fille. Dimitri était content, il observait sa maman depuis tout à l'heure et elle avait un large sourire.

- Maman, pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Parce que j'ai vu Sasuke… Rougit celle-ci. Dimitri ria.

- Maman est trop jolie quand elle sourit…

- Merci mon petit ange… Bien, qu'est ce que tu veux manger ce soir ?

- Du jambon au poulet avec des pâtes !

- Bien !

Naruto était allongé dans son lit sa bien-aimée dans ses bras, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ne rien faire, il se surprenait d'être vraiment bien, là allongé, à savourer la douceur des bras de sa petite-amie. Il caressait ses cheveux, son bras, sa joue et il l'embrassait le plus que possible.

Hinata se sentait bien dans les bras puissant de son petit-ami, il sentait bon, sa musculature était confortable, elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre au rythme du sien et ses douces mains qui parcouraient sans cesse son corps donnant des frissons aux parcelles de sa peau. Ce qu'aimait plus que tout Hinata, c'était les baisers tendres et si bons de Naruto, lorsque le jeune homme l'embrassait, son cœur s'emballait, une boule de plaisir se formait dans son bas ventre et elle ne voulait pas que ceux-ci s'arrêtent.

- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ce soir ma douce ?

- Ce soir ? Oh, c'est vrai je ne t'ai pas dit, je suis chez Hime ce soir, on fait une soirée entre fille…

- Oh, tu oses m'abandonner pour ta meilleure amie ! Dit-il l'air taquin.

- Si tu veux, je peux annuler…

- Hinata, je plaisante, tu es trop mignonne… Il embrassa passionnément sa douce. Je préfèrerais que tu sois avec moi c'est évident, mais je comprends aussi que tu es besoin d'être avec ton amie, d'ailleurs cela me donne une idée !

- Ah oui, tu vas faire une soirée entre garçon ? Ria la jeune fille.

- Ouais, ça devrait le faire ! Chips, boisson fraiche, film d'action à l'américain, parler de fille !

- Parler de fille ?

- Genre vous n'allez pas parlez de nous ?

- Non ! Vous n'êtes pas le centre de notre monde ! Dit-elle par ironie.

- Oh ma douce, je t'ai contrarié ? Se moqua t-il.

- Oui !

Naruto se positionna devant sa bien-aimée, il la regarda intensément et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il emporta la jeune fille en arrière et se retrouva allongée sous lui. Il touchait ses cuisses, son ventre, sa taille fine, Naruto réveilla son instinct d'homme et également sa fierté, ce qui gêna tout particulièrement Hinata.

- Je te désire Hinata… Tu me rends fou…

- …

Hinata était toujours ravie de ces mots mais toujours aussi intimidés de les assouvir. Naruto perçu l'embarras dans les yeux de sa douce et n'insista pas, il ne voulait en rien la contrarier ou la mettre mal à l'aise.

- Pardon Naruto…

- Pardon pourquoi ? J'aime exprimer mes désirs, je sais qu'ils te flattent, maintenant on a tout notre temps pour les réaliser…

- Oui…

Naruto embrassa de nouveau sa petite-amie. Ils restèrent ainsi toute l'après-midi, quand Hinata reçu un message.

- C'est déjà l'heure ? Demanda à regret Naruto.

- Non, c'est un message de Temari…

- Je suis content que tu t'entendes enfin bien avec la plupart du groupe…

- Oui…

- Elle veut quoi au faite ?

- Rien de particulier…

- Elle s'est disputée avec Shikamaru ? Dit-il taquin.

- Mais ? Tu sais pour eux ?

- Oui, ça fais un petit moment que j'ai remarqué leur petit jeu…

- Un petit moment ? Temari et Shikamaru sont ensemble depuis un an Naruto !

- UN AN ?

Naruto tomba de son lit sous la stupéfaction d'Hinata.

- Ca va ?

- Un an, ça fait un an qu'ils sont ensemble ?

- Oui…

- Mais, pourquoi est-ce que ça fais un an qu'ils se cachent ces deux là ?

- Je ne sais pas… Ils veulent sans doute vivre leur histoire d'amour tranquillement sans que personne ne les taquinent ou les ennuis !

- Oui probablement… Cela dois être dur de vivre une relation secrète, ça fais un an en plus !

- Oui… Tiens elle m'appelle ? Allo ?

- Salut Hinata, je te ne dérange pas ?

- Non, non… Tu vas bien ?

- Pas trop, je me suis engueulée comme jamais avec Shikamaru… Il ne veut même plus me parler… J'ai le moral à zéro…

- Dis-moi, ce soir avec Hime on se fait une soirée entre fille, cela te dirait de venir ?

- Oui. Je ne vais pas vous déranger ?

- Tu plaisantes j'espère, au contraire…

- Bien, c'est à quelle heure et où ?

- Chez Hime à dix sept heures !

- Très bien, cela me fera le plus grand bien de passer une soirée avec vous, ça marche !

- Bien, allez détends toi, tu sais bien que les disputes ça va et ça viens…

- Oui, bon je te laisse je vais aider Gaara pour son français, à ce soir…

- Oui…

Temari raccrocha.

- Alors ?

- Dispute avec Shikamaru !

- Je suis trop fort !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi par contre !

- Tu sais, ils ont tous les deux de sales caractères alors j'imagine que quand ça explose ce n'est pas qu'à moitié !

- Oui, mais, elle avait l'air vraiment triste…

- Tout s'arrange toujours… On est bien placé pour le savoir…

- Oui…

Hinata embrassa son amant.

- Cela te dirait qu'on aille se promener avant que tu partes ?

- Oui…

- Il y a un joli parc derrière ma tour… Je vais te faire visiter mon petit coin…

- Allons-y…

Hinata et Naruto se promenaient main dans la main, c'était la première fois qu'Hinata sortait en couple, cette sensation d'être à deux était des plus agréable. Naruto lui faisait visiter le parc où il aimait se reposer, faire son sport, rencontrer des gens, par ailleurs, beaucoup de personnes le saluèrent, des couples, des personnes âgées, mais aussi des filles.

- C'est aussi ta chasse gardée ici ! Dit-elle une pointe de jalousie qui lui faisait mal au ventre.

- Hein ?

- Il y a beaucoup de filles qui te connaissent je trouve !

Naruto ria nerveusement.

- Oui, je suis très sociable c'est vrai que je connais pas mal de monde ici dont des filles…

- Oui…

Naruto attrapa la main de sa petite-amie et l'embrassa devant tout le monde.

- Ma douce… J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on vienne ici tous les deux… J'ai encore plein de chose à te raconter et j'ai aussi énormément à apprendre de toi… J'aimerais que ce parc devienne un peu notre petit monde à nous… Maintenant, que je peux enfin partager mes passions et mes loisirs avec la fille que j'aime… Finit-il par un baiser amoureux.

- Oui… Excuse-moi, seulement, je ne te veux rien que pour moi… Dit-elle sautant à son cou sous les éclats de rire attendrissant de son amant.

- Je suis à toi ma douce, mon cœur ne réclame que le tiens… Depuis le début j'aime ta présence et je l'apprécie mille fois plus maintenant que nous sommes un couple…

Hinata embrassa dans le cou son amant et se blottit dans ses bras, des larmes de bonheur s'incrustant sur son joli visage de porcelaine.

- Je t'aime tant Hinata… Dit-il la serrant fort et respirant son doux parfum.

- Moi aussi… Je t'aime Naruto…

L'heure était venue de se séparer, Naruto laissa partir à contre cœur sa douce. Il l'embrassa amoureusement, lui glissant des mots d'amour à l'oreille, en espérant qu'Hinata ne l'oublie pas ainsi.

- A lundi ma douce…

- A lundi…

Naruto regarda s'éloigner la fine silhouette de sa tendre, son cœur battait fort, il espérait qu'elle rentre bien et surtout sa présence lui manquait déjà. Hinata se rendit directement chez Hime.

- Bonjour ma chérie !

- Bonjour tu vas bien ?

- Oui… Dit-elle dans un souffle chaud.

- Ah, j'ai hâte que tu me racontes tout en détail !

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te dirais tout… Au fait, j'ai invité Temari, je sais que ça ne se fait pas, mais elle m'a appelé tout à l'heure et elle avait l'air vraiment triste…

- Mais tu plaisantes, j'adore Temari, au contraire on va bien s'amuser… Sourit Hime.

Temari arriva un petit peu à l'avance.

- Bonsoir les filles…

- Bienvenue chez moi ma belle…

- Merci… C'est vraiment gentil de m'avoir invité…

- Rho, mais vous allez arrêter avec vos politesses ! Installez-vous…

Temari avait vraiment l'air déprimé et abattue, quand un sourire se dessina sur son visage en voyant ce petit ange, assis sur le canapé entrain de regarder un dessin animé. Elle se leva et s'approcha de celui-ci.

- Bonsoir jeune homme !

- Bonsoir…

- Tu es Dimitri je parie !

- Oui… Tu es une amie à maman ?

- Oui… Je m'appelle Temari…

- Toi aussi tu es venue parler de garçon ! Ria le petit garçon.

Temari éclata de rire, ce petit garçon avait de la répartie.

- Oui, on peut dire ça !

- En tout cas maman choisit bien ces amies !

- Ah oui ? C'est gentil ça…

- Dimitri, il va être l'heure de manger !

- Oui maman !

Le petit garçon courut dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, les filles prirent un apéritif, jus de fruit et chips.

- Il est vraiment beau ton fils, il fera des ravages, plus tard !

- Oh oui, il a déjà plein de petites filles qui lui courent après… Ria la jeune mère.

- Il a une amoureuse ? Demanda Hinata.

- Non, il trouve les filles trop compliquées…

Ses amies éclatèrent de rire.

- De toute façon, je suis la seule femme de sa vie gna !

- Je sens que c'est toi qui va choisir ta future belle-fille ! Ria Temari.

- Maman, j'ai tout fini !

- C'est bien mon chéri…

- Je peux venir sur tes genoux ?

- Oui, viens mon ange…

Le petit garçon fou de joie se précipita sur les genoux de sa maman.

- Elles sont toutes jolies tes amies maman ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- C'est toi qui choisiras mon amoureuse alors !

- Ca j'y compte bien !

Les jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire. Temari et Hinata était très attendrie par leur amie et leur fils, ils étaient adorables tous les deux et ils avaient l'air heureux malgré ce passé. Dimitri resta avec les trois jeunes femmes quand celui-ci s'endormit. Hime se leva et alla coucher son petit ange. Le petit garçon était déjà aux pays des songes.

- Bonne nuit mon chéri… Hime déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son fils.

Elle rejoignit ses amies.

- Tu es adorable avec ton fils… Dit Temari.

- Merci… Bon, je vais mettre les pizzas au four et quand je reviens, je vous harcelle de question.

Les pizzas prêtent, les filles mangèrent tout en papotant.

- Hinata ! Alors, alors avec Naruto ? S'impatienta Hime.

Hinata compta toute sa soirée avec Naruto.

Naruto lisait tranquillement un magazine de sport quand on sonna à sa porte.

- Tiens, salut Sasuke !

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non entre ? Tu as diné ?

- Non…

- Parfait, je vais faire des pizzas !

Le téléphone de Naruto sonna.

- Allo ?

- Salut Naru, c'est Shika ! Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Galère !

- N'en dis pas plus, étant donné que j'ai déjà un déprimé chez moi et que j'allais mettre des pizzas au chaud, ramène tes fesses Nara !

- Euh ? Ok !

Vingt minutes plus tard, Shikamaru arriva chez Naruto.

- Salut Sasuke !

- Salut…

- Aie, aie, les mecs, vous faite peine à voir ! Pire que vos petites-amies ! D'ailleurs Shika félicitations pour vos un an de relation avec Temari… Ria Naruto.

- En parlant de petite-amie, ce n'est pas à Hinata ça ?!

Shikamaru tendit un gilet noir à Naruto.

- Si... Il respira l'odeur du vêtement, rougissant légèrement. Attends comment tu sais que c'est à elle ?

- Elle le portait le premier jour abruti !

- Ah ouais, tu as bien dû la reluquer pour t'en souvenir ! S'énerva Naruto.

- Bah, faut vraiment être un abruti pour ne pas voir la beauté d'Hinata !

- Ah bah ça va, vous avez tous les yeux rivés sur elle ou quoi ?

- Naruto jaloux ?

- Exactement et si je vous reprends à mâter ma petite femme, je vous castre, tous ! Compris !

Les trois amis rirent à la remarque plus que refroidissante de leur ami. Les trois amis se mirent également à table.

- Bah alors, raconte-nous, tu sors avec elle ? Demanda Shikamaru.

- Oui, depuis jeudi soir…

- Vous êtes sortis ?

- Oui, je l'ai invité au City Hidden…

Naruto raconta brièvement sa soirée.

- Rho, c'est trop mignon, vous êtes enfin un couple alors ?

- Oui… Rougit Hinata.

Hime serra fort sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, elle était très heureuse pour eux deux, elle affectionnait grandement ce couple qui serait aimant, heureux et complémentaire.

- Et après ? Demanda Temari

- Après ?

- Bah est-ce que Naruto et toi, vous avez…

- Euh…

- Hinata est-ce que tu as fais l'amour avec Naruto… Sourit tendrement Hime.

- Vous avez rien fait ? S'étonna Shikamaru

- Non…

- Tu t'es endormi ou quoi ? Se moqua Sasuke.

- Non !

- Tu rigoles, quand on à Hinata dans son lit, on fait tout sauf dormir… Ria Shikamaru.

- C'est sûr… Confirma Sasuke l'air sensuel.

- Ca vous dérangerez d'arrêter de fantasmer sur ma petite-amie !

- On te taquine Naruto ! Ria Shikamaru.

- La bombe que tu as dans ton lit ne te suffit pas Hinata ! Ria Temari.

- La bombe ? Ricana Hime surprise qu'elle pensait ça de Naruto.

- Genre, tu le trouves moche ?

- Naruto ? Non, il est plutôt sexy ! Se moqua Hime.

- Ah bah ça va, il vous fait de l'effet ! Hinata bouda.

- Non plus sérieusement, tu as peur ma chérie…

- Oui ! Naruto sera mon premier et je redoute l'acte en lui-même…

- C'est normal, on est toutes passées par là, ne t'en fais pas, après trois ou quatre essaies, tu vas te sentir à l'aise…

- Surtout rassure toi, les filles qui prétendent qu'elles n'ont pas eu mal etc, c'est pour la frime !

- Mais après ma petite chérie… Quel pied !

- C'était pour la partie désert ce passage ! Ria Hime.

- Naruto doit être un bon coup en plus ! La taquina Temari.

- Pourquoi Shika ne l'est pas ? Se moqua Hime.

- Si… Il est même très doué…

Les filles rirent.

- Ah, chez les filles c'est toujours plus lent à venir… Affirma Shikamaru.

- Tu parles par expérience… Le taquina Sasuke.

- De toute façon, ça m'est égal, j'ai tout mon temps, je veux faire les choses bien avec elle… Elle mérite une première fois parfaite…

- Notre Naruto national ne changera jamais… Sourit Sasuke.

- Tu as raison, et pour répondre à ta question non la mienne à plutôt était direct ça va, mais vu son tempérament !

- Je parie que c'est elle qui domine le plus souvent ! Ria Naruto.

- Tu peux même dire sans arrêt… Soupira Shikamaru.

- Le pauvre ! Ria Hinata.

- Je te rassure, il ne s'en plaint pas plus que ça ! Sourit fièrement Temari.

- Ah, intéressant… Sourit Hinata.

- Et toi Hime, le beau, sexy, charmant, sublime et séduisant Sasuke ?

Les filles rirent.

- Tout ça en même temps…

- Hime doit avoir un don car elle est la seule à avoir capturée le cœur de ce beau ténébreux…

- C'est vrai que Sasuke est très beau…

- Ah oui ? Taquina Hime.

- Oui !

- Si tu veux on échange !

- Non merci je garde mon blond sexy !

Hinata venait de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se sentait bien, elle avait enfin trouvé un homme, un petit-ami, beau qui plus est, très charmant, gentil, attentionné, tout le monde l'appréciait et la place de petite-amie était réservée juste à elle, Hinata était fière et heureuse.

- Ca va ma chérie ?

- Oui très bien… Alors Sasuke ?

- Tu lui en veux toujours pour samedi soir ?

- Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet en réalité, je ne me sens pas prête à avoir une discussion avec lui…

- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

- Oui, plus que tout… On s'est embrassé à la gare…

- Ah oui ? Se réjouit son amie.

- A la gare ?

- Oui son père est parti en Lybie… Tu sais qu'il est Général dans l'armée…

- Oui… Mince, le pauvre, il doit être triste…

- Surtout qu'il ne reviendra pas avant le mois de Janvier… Ajouta Hinata.

- Aie, quel coup dure pour sa famille…

- Oui…

- Alors, ce baiser… Demanda Temari histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Bon, comme d'habitude, Sasuke embrasse très bien… Dit-elle rêveuse.

- Et pour le reste… Demanda curieusement Temari.

- Sasuke assure aussi pour tout le reste ! Dit-elle tirant la langue.

- Ah….

- Je suis désolé pour ton père Sasuke…

- C'est son métier après tout, la plus affectée reste ma mère, à chacun de ses départs, elle fond en larme et essaye de s'occuper le plus possible l'esprit…

- C'est compréhensible…

- Sasuke, en parlant de ça, tu es rentré bien furtivement dans la voiture de ta mère à la gare ! Il s'est passé quoi avec Hime ?

- Tu peux être fier de toi en tout cas, c'est toi qui lui a dit ?

- Oui, j'ai pensé que tu en avais besoin…

- Tu penses bien !

- Oh les mecs votre amitié fraternelle me gonfle ! Dit-il pour faire rire ses amis déprimés.

Les deux jeunes hommes sourirent. Sasuke et Shikamaru s'allumèrent une clope.

- On s'est embrassé…

- Ah… Et ?

- Et rien, mademoiselle, prend et rejette après et n'assumes pas en plus de ça ! Cette fille me gonfle vraiment !

- Arrête Sasuke, tu sais bien qu'en réalité tu n'es pas énervé mais juste impatient de la retrouver… Son baiser t'a juste donné envie de plus… Le taquina Naruto.

- Hime à raison, tu n'es qu'un gamin capricieux, tu veux tout, tout de suite, sans payer ! Moi, si j'étais le mec d'Hime, il y a longtemps que j'aurai rampé à ses pieds, cette fille est adorable, gentille, douce et j'attendrais avec impatience le moment des réconciliations… Le taquina Shikamaru.

Sasuke attrapa Shikamaru par le col de sa chemise.

- Tu veux que je t'aide peut-être…

- Si tu veux on échange…

- Si tu touches à ma femme, je te crève abruti !

- Vous êtes sérieux tous les deux ? Jaloux et possessif comme pas possible !

- Arrête de faire le fier Shikamaru, si jamais un homme s'approchait de Temari, tu lui ferais la misère !

- Non !

- Dis-nous ma belle, pourquoi été tu fâchés avec Shikamaru ? Je sais que tu as un côté folie mais, tu as vraiment l'air triste ce soir…

- Ino… Elle drague Shikamaru…

- Jusqu'à là, rien d'anormal ! Sourit Hinata.

- Non, justement, Ino est spéciale pour Shikamaru…

- Hein ? Exprimèrent les deux amies.

- A l'époque du collège Ino et Shikamaru étaient très proche, ils sont meilleurs amis, comme frère et sœur… Ils faisaient tout ensemble, Ino à même dormi plusieurs fois chez Shikamaru et vice versa…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Shikamaru ?

- Elle me fait la gueule parce qu'elle pense qu'Ino me drague et que moi je rentre bêtement dans son jeu…

- Ino et toi avait toujours était proche pourtant ?

- Jusqu'au jour où ayant redoublé ma troisième, je me suis retrouvée avec eux… J'ai craqué pour Shikamaru, seulement au bout de quelques mois, mais bon étant donné sa relation avec Ino, je me suis dit qu'ils sortaient probablement ensemble… Puis, naturellement, je suis devenue très complice avec Shikamaru, au culot, je lui ai demandé s'il était célibataire, il m'a répondu oui, alors, je n'ai pas cherché…

- Proche oui, bien sûr, mais Ino à toujours été comme une petite sœur pour moi, seulement au fil du temps, je me suis aperçu que son regard pour moi, n'était pas celui d'une sœur mais bel est bien de l'amour… Je me suis donc détaché d'elle, un peu au début, puis Temari nous a rejoint en troisième et bah, j'avoue Temari est la première fille pour qui j'ai craqué… Dit-il rougissant.

- Je suis tombée amoureuse, tout me plaisait en lui… Seulement, j'appréciais Ino et je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine, lui enlever son meilleur ami comme ça, alors, j'ai patienté, patienté, jusqu'à la fin de la première année de bac… Ensuite, je n'ai plus tenu, je lui ai fait le grand jeu…

Shikamaru s'assit sur une chaise, ses bras posés sur le dos de la chaise regardant l'horizon.

- J'ai longtemps fait languir Temari à cause d'Ino, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal… Ensuite, j'ai appris qu'elle craquait sur Sasuke, je ne me suis alors plus posé de question et j'ai foncé, j'ai laissé Temari me séduire… Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis devenu comme vous le premier…

Shikamaru cacha sa tête dans ses bras.

- Je suis raide dingue de cette fille, chaque jour, je me surprends à l'aimer plus… Je suis amoureux de cette folle !

- Shikamaru n'a plus hésité suite à ça… Temari sourit tendrement. Notre relation est parfaite et je l'aime tous les jours un peu plus…

- Pourquoi avoir caché votre relation, si vous étiez si amoureux et Ino envouté par Sasuke… Se questionna Hinata.

- Au début, Shikamaru me disait, qu'il ne voulait pas que tout le lycée nous regarde, que Sakura et Ino nous posent trop de questions gênantes ou inutiles, il voulait me garder pour lui tout seul… Seulement maintenant je commence à comprendre qu'en réalité…

- Si j'ai caché notre relation c'est uniquement à cause d'Ino, je ne voulais pas la blesser, déjà que notre amitié était quasi inexistante depuis l'arrivée de Temari, je ne voulais pas encore lui faire subir ça…

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Hime, je connais Shikamaru par cœur, c'est pour Ino qu'il a fait ça… Temari commença à pleurer. Dans le fond, je pense qu'il a eu des sentiments pour Ino et surtout elle doit terriblement lui manquer, je l'ai vu l'autre jour en cour… Il était heureux…

Temari fondit en larme. Hinata vint la prendre dans ses bras et Hime lui caressa affectueusement le dos.

- C'est la première fois que je pleure pour ce crétin… C'est que dans des moments comme ça, qu'on se rend compte de l'amour que l'on porte à quelqu'un et celui que j'ai est démesuré…

- Shikamaru ! Râla Naruto.

- Je sais, je sais, je suis trop con ! Je n'aurais jamais dû lui mentir et j'aurais dû assumer ! Seulement, je tiens aussi à Ino et elle ne mérite pas de souffrir…

- Shika, tu tiens à Ino c'est une chose, mais elle n'est que ton amie et Temari est celle que tu aimes et il n'y a rien de plus douloureux pour une fille de savoir que l'homme qui l'aime n'assume pas son amour !

- Je sais ! Je sais !

Shikamaru s'en voulait à mort, il aimait de tout son être Temari, mais Ino restait une amie vraiment très proche et il devait avouer que son rapprochement avec la jeune fille lui avait fait du bien.

- Tu te rends compte qu'à l'heure actuelle, tu pourrais assumer les deux… Si tu avais eu le courage il y a un an d'avouer à Ino que tu sortais avec Temari, aujourd'hui elle t'aurait oublié et tu serais ami avec l'une et vivrait ton amour au grand jour avec Temari !

Shikamaru fut très vexé des paroles de Sasuke et l'attrapa par sa chemise.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça enfoiré ?

- J'utilise ta méthode de samedi soir…

- Quoi ?!

- Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi… Les choses sont claires maintenant et tu peux aisément contrôler la situation sans faire de bêtises avec la personne à qui tu tiens le plus et réellement…

- …

Naruto sourit, son amie Hime avait vraiment une influence sur son ami au cœur de glace.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale con !

- Je croyais que j'étais capricieux ?

- Tu es les deux !

- L'amour ça rend con !

- Oui !

Les deux amis se serrèrent la main sous le sourire amusé de Naruto.

- Il me manque déjà, cet imbécile ne va même pas venir s'excuser en plus ! Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour Ino, après tout c'est compréhensible mais il aurait dû me le dire c'est tout…

- Oui mais les hommes ne sont pas très courageux dans ce domaine là !

- On parle toute en connaissance de cause ! Ah…

Les trois amies rirent.

- Bon, allez, on n'est pas venue là pour déprimer… On va se mâter un bon film romantique… Annonça Temari.

- Oui !

Les trois jeunes filles regardèrent un film de romance afin d'oublier les leurs. Elles arrivaient à grignoter, pleurer et surtout à mater le beau corps musclé de l'acteur sexy qui jouait le rôle principale.

Chez les garçons l'ambiance était la même, sauf que le film était plus virile, surtout les héroïnes en maillot de bain sur la plage jouant au volley-ball.

Après avoir regardés deux films romantiques avec ses amies, Temari reçu un appel de son homme. Elle hésita avant de décrocher mais l'envie dépassa la colère.

- Oui ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Bonsoir mon amour…

- Bonsoir… Rougit-elle.

- Temari, je suis désolé, j'aurai dû totalement assumer notre relation auprès d'Ino, je ne voulais pas la blesser c'est tout… Seulement, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que tu en souffrais…

- Shikamaru… La jeune femme était très sensible au pardon de son ami. Tu comptes faire quoi pour Ino ?

- Je vais voir comment évolue la situation, j'aviserais en conséquence… Pour le moment ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe… Je suis désolé de mon comportement envers toi, crois-moi sur ce coup là, je ne suis pas fier du tout et j'espère égoïstement que tu me pardonnes…

- Oui, oui, c'est oublié…

- Je t'aime Temari… Tu es la seule femme qui m'importe… Je suis bien avec toi, heureux même et ça me tuerais de te perdre à cause de ma lâcheté, défaut qui ne me ressemble pas en plus…

- Shikamaru… La jeune femme craqua devant tant de mot d'amour. Je t'aime aussi mon chéri… Je t'aime…

- Ne pleure pas ma femme, mes mots sont sincères, j'ai hâte de te voir demain et de te serrer contre moi…

- J'ai hâte aussi, d'être avec toi, de t'embrasser et…

- Et quoi ? Ria le jeune homme, sachant où voulait en venir sa moitié.

- Te faire l'amour… Dit-elle d'une voix suave mais très sérieuse.

- Ouah, rien que prononcé par tes lèvres que je sais esquisse ça me… Rougit-il.

- Cela te stimule… Dit-elle plus coquine.

- Oui, on va dire ça comme ça ! Ria Shikamaru.

Soudain Shikamaru sentit une présence derrière lui.

- Est-ce que Temari pourrait me passé Hinata ? Demanda t-il avec son air enfantin.

- Tu fais chier Uzumaki ! Shikamaru ne put résister à cette bouille. Chérie, tu peux passer le téléphone à Hinata, son cher et tendre veux lui parler !

- Oui, bien sûr… Sourit la jeune femme. Hinata, viens, ton chéri veux te parler…

- Oui… Allô ?

- Bonsoir ma douceur… Dit-il plus sérieusement.

- Bonsoir mon chéri…

- Comment se passe ta soirée ?

- Bien et toi ? Tu as Shikamaru avec toi ?

- Oui et Sasuke !

- Tu es gâté dis moi !

- Oui… Tu me manques Hinata… Je voudrais t'avoir dans mes bras et je veux t'embrasser aussi…

- Naruto… Je voudrais être près de toi aussi mon chéri… Pouvoir te sentir contre moi, te regarder, te toucher et t'embrasser surtout…

- Je vais te dévorer lundi…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui…

- Tu es bête…

- Oui, je sais, seulement tu me rends dingue…

- … Hinata était très gênée.

- Je t'intimide ma douceur…

- Oui… Pardon…

- Arrête… Ma douce, ne t'excuse pas quand tu es gênée, j'aime t'intimidé, j'aime ce côté chez toi, j'en suis fou… J'aime tout chez toi et ce côté-là encore plus…

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui… Ma douceur, tu es…

- Naruto c'est bientôt fini ! S'agaça Shikamaru.

- Quoi ?

- C'est mon téléphone et je suis en communication avec ma copine !

Hinata appela Temari afin qu'elle entende les deux hommes se chamailler.

- Tu pouvais te moquer de moi tout à l'heure, n'empêche qu'elle te manque ta copine !

- Je ne suis pas aussi gaga !

- Moi gaga !

Naruto et Shikamaru entendirent les ricanements de leur femme.

- Ca vous fait rire ? Dirent les hommes en cœur.

- Allez les garçons on va vous laisser on a une soirée entre fille à finir !

- Tu vois par ta faute, j'aurais pu lui parler plus longtemps ! Râla Naruto.

- Ma faute ? Mais c'est mon mobile imbécile !

- Mmh…

- Et les garçons, puis-je récupérer mes deux charmantes amies ? Demanda Hime entendant ses amies rirent dehors.

- Oh, ma belle Hime… Oui, on va vous laisser entre fille, c'est Shikamaru, il refuse de raccrocher avec Temari !

- QUOI ? MAIS ?

- Hinata ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi… Dit-elle tout doucement, intimidée par la présence de ses amies.

- Temari, je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi mon homme…

- Et moi personne ne m'aimes ? Fit Hime boudant exprès.

- Il y a un jeune homme ici qui t'aime profondément, si tu acceptes de lui laisser sa chance ma belle… Avoua Naruto d'un ton sérieux.

- Oui… Sourit-elle.

- Tu veux lui parler, il est chez moi ?

- Non, mais, embrasses le de ma part… Hime retourna à l'intérieur de son appartement.

- Ok… Bonne soirée les filles…

- Bonne soirée…

Temari raccrocha. Apparemment le rapprochement entre Hime et Sasuke, allé être beaucoup plus compliqué. Les filles discutèrent encore un peu, puis allèrent se coucher. Chez les garçons, ils regardèrent la télé et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Ils allèrent se coucher à quatre heures du matin. Sasuke se coucha avec un goût mélancolique, lui qui n'était pas du tout sentimentale et qui cachait ses sentiments pour s'empêcher de souffrir, il se rendit compte que sa moitié lui manquait terriblement et il se promit de tout faire pour la reconquérir.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 15 : Amour perdue…**

Le lundi matin arriva. Il annonçait la fin des vacances et la reprise des cours. Le froid de l'hiver commençait déjà à arriver en ce cinq novembre. Naruto était déjà debout, jamais il ne lui avait tant hâté d'aller au lycée, mais ce n'était pas les cours qui le motivaient, mais plutôt l'impatience de retrouver Hinata. Il prit un rapide petit-déjeuner sous le regard amusé d'Iruka, il souhaita une bonne journée de repos à son père de cœur et courut vite afin de ne pas manquer le bus. Une fois arrivé devant les grilles du lycée, il se précipita en classe, mais malheureusement, personne n'était arrivée, il était beaucoup trop tôt. Il attendit avec nervosité que ses amis arrivent mais surtout sa moitié. Il se sentit moins seul quand il vit arriver Sasuke.

- Salut…

- Bonjour ! Je commençais à me sentir seul ici, tu arrives tôt dis-moi ?

- Toi aussi apparemment… J'ai très mal dormi et j'avais besoin de marcher…

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très fort mon ami ? Dit-il posant sa main sur son épaule en signe d'amitié.

- …

- Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire à moi, mon Sasu-chou !

- Rho, arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Désolé, plus sérieusement dis-moi ?

- Je suis inquiet pour mon père, ça me torture le cœur de voir ma mère pleurer sans cesse et se remuer dans tous les sens pour oublier…

- Oui, j'imagine…

- La situation avec Hime me pèse… Ca me gonfle de souffrir à cause d'une fille !

- Arrête de faire le fier Sasuke ! Au lieu de te dire que tout est fini, tu devrais te concentrer pour la reconquérir…

- Ouais… Seulement, ce n'est pas très agréable de se faire rejeter sans cesse ! Dit-il rougissant et légèrement contrarié.

- Oui, ça je sais… J'ai galéré avec Hinata, elle m'a bien fait comprendre que mon comportement envers elle, avait été plus que grotesque, mais elle a su me donner une seconde chance et Hime en fera autant, elle ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet c'est tout… Ne soit pas impatient, comprends ce qu'elle traverse…

- Oui…

- Salut les gars !

- Tiens, salut mon petit Gaara ça va ?

- Oui très bien !

- Temari n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, elle a dormi chez Shika !

- Ok… Sourit Naruto.

Naruto discutait avec ses amis quand le jeune homme se mit à tourner en rond.

- Naruto qu'est-ce que tu as à tourner en rond ? Demanda Gaara.

- J'attends ma petite chérie !

- Hum ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu ne le sais pas mais je suis avec Hinata !

- C'est vrai ? Je suis trop contente pour vous deux, surtout Hinata après ce que tu lui as fait !

- Oui, je sais… Dit Naruto boudant dans son coin.

- Salut les gars !

- Ah ? Naruto se retourna avec impatience, mais ce ne fut que Tenten. Oh...

- Ah bah ça va, tu es content de me voir ? Dit-elle avec ironie.

- Excuse-moi ma belle, je pensais que c'était Hinata…

- Hinata ? Vous êtes enfin ensemble !

- Oui ?

- Ne fais pas cette tête, ça se voyait trop ! Dit-elle embrassant son ami pour le féliciter.

- Merci ma belle… Dit-il la faisant tourner sur elle-même tellement le jeune homme était heureux.

- Oh, quel danseur tu es en plus ! Et bien ? Rit la jeune fille heureuse pour son ami

- Je suis trop heureux c'est dingue !

- Déjà qu'il était maintenant on ne va même plus pouvoir le supporter !

- Qui on ne va plus supporter ? Demanda Hime arrivant avec le sourire.

- Moi ! Bouda son ami.

- Mon pauvre chéri, ils sont tous contre toi, moi je trouve que l'amour te rend encore plus séduisant !

- Merci ma grande…

Il prit Hime dans ses bras et il la souleva de toutes ses forces, la jeune fille ria au bonheur sans limite de son ami. Il reposa son amie à terre, pensant soudainement à Sasuke qui mourait d'envie sûrement d'être à sa place. La jeune fille dit bonjour à tous ses amis, y compris Sasuke, qu'elle embrassa amicalement mais, rien de plus, aucun mot ni même un regard.

Ils continuèrent à discuter dans le couloir quand Hinata arriva en compagnie de Neji. Naruto sentit son cœur battre à une allure folle, il courut vers la femme de son cœur, sous le regard froid et provocateur de Neji. Il la serra fort contre lui.

- Bonjour ma douce…

- Bonjour chéri…

Il se précipita sur les lèvres sucrées de sa douceur. Hinata fut d'abord intimidée d'embrasser Naruto devant tous ses amis, mais elle se laissa porter par les baisers si bons de son amant. Quant à Neji, il était à deux doigts de sauter sur ce crétin, il se calma très légèrement, quand il sentit la main de Tenten se poser sur lui, comme pour lui dire « reste calme ».

- Depuis quand ils sortent ensembles ces deux là ? Demanda froidement Neji.

- Depuis jeudi soir pourquoi ? Répondit Hime souriante.

- Pff… Elle lui trouve quoi ?

Tout le monde ria.

- On ne te savait pas si protecteur Neji ! Répondit Gaara.

- Ouais, bah, vu ce qu'il lui a fait, je reste sur mes gardes !

- Ne t'en fais pas Neji le grand frère, il est sincère avec elle, cela se voit ! Avoua Tenten.

- Ouais !

- Par contre les ennuis se pointent… Dit Sasuke voyant arriver Ino et Sakura.

Hinata et Naruto discutaient et s'embrassaient quand le couple tomba nez à nez avec les deux jeunes filles. Naruto les salua naturellement.

- Salut les filles ! Dit-il de son immense sourire légendaire.

- Hum… Salut ! Dit Ino choquée.

- Tu sors avec elle ? Attaqua directement Sakura.

- Oui… Répondit nonchalant Naruto

- Je vois… Tu n'as pas perdu de temps, j'espère que tu as bien profité de moi sale con ! Tu as sûrement eu ce que tu voulais, coucher avec ton amie d'enfance, avant de passer à autre chose ! Petit garçon capricieux que tu es ! En tout cas, tu es tombé bien bas, pour sortir avec une fille sans intérêt et au mon dieu sans saveur, tu vas te faire chier crois-moi ! Sakura était dans une colère folle et quitta le groupe en sanglot.

Ino lui emboita le pas, mais celle-ci voulut rester seule, au passage, elle bouscula Temari.

- Fais attention ! Fit remarquer Shikamaru.

- Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Temari.

- Regarde devant toi et tu sauras !

Temari vit son amie dans les bras de Naruto.

- Et alors ?

- Temari tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Naruto et Hinata ? S'agaça Ino.

- Je ne vois pas le souci…

- Tu te fous moi là !

- Non pourquoi ? Naruto et Hinata vont très bien ensemble… Après ce qu'a fait Sakura à Naruto, il ne faut pas venir pleurer ! Dit-elle rejoignant le groupe.

- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème à toi, depuis quand tu défends cette paumée plutôt que ton amie de toujours !

- Ok, blondasse, premièrement, Hinata n'est pas une paumée, ça fais seulement trois mois que je la connais et elle a certainement était une amie plus présente que vous deux et pour finir, je n'ai aucun ordre, ni aucune leçon à recevoir de toi !

Temari rentra dans la classe, suivi d'Hime qui était tout sourire. Les autres suivirent étant donné que la cloche sonnait. Naruto et Hinata restèrent seul à seul. Le jeune homme tenait toujours sa bien-aimée dans ses bras.

- Elle arrive toujours à mettre le doigt sur les sujets sensibles… Dit Hinata faisant allusion à l'intimité entre Naruto et Hinata.

Naruto lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa de tout son amour.

- Ce qu'elle pense m'est complètement égal… Rien ne peut m'enlever la joie que j'ai d'être avec toi…

- La réaction si triste de Sakura ne t'a pas touché ?

- Si bien sûr, elle est l'une de mes meilleures amies…. Cependant, dans ma tête, je n'ai plus que toi… Elles peuvent faire toutes les réflexions qu'elles veulent, cela me passe au dessus… Je suis amoureux de toi et moi seul te connais parfaitement… Maintenant, je ne veux pas qu'elle te blesse et visiblement, Sakura t'a touché…

- Oui, mais tu as raison, ça ne devrais pas avoir d'importance…

Naruto embrassa langoureusement sa moitié, il était accro à ce bout de femme, c'était incontrôlable.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda leur professeur de philosophie avec un grand sourire.

- Désolé monsieur Hatake, on rentre tout de suite… Dit Naruto.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai été jeune moi aussi… Dit Kakashi réfléchissant.

- Vous l'êtes toujours rassurez-vous… Dit Hinata.

- Oui, l'amour n'a pas d'âge… Bon, allez, trêve de bavardage, on rentre étudier !

- Oui, monsieur !

Le jeune couple rentra main dans la main et se séparèrent rejoignant leur place. Kakashi fit l'appel.

- Sakura Haruno n'est pas là ?

- Si mais elle ne se sent pas bien. Je peux aller la voir s'il vous plait ? Demanda Ino

- Oui, mais vous ne restez pas trop longtemps !

- Bien Monsieur !

Ino alla retrouver son amie, elle se trouvait dans les toilettes en train de pleurer à chaude larme. Ino s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je ne savais pas que ça ferais si mal…

- Sakura, je t'avais bien dit que tu jouais un jeu dangereux… Je suis désolée…

- Je ne me savais si attachée à lui, en plus Hinata quoi ! Elle a quoi cette fille ?

- J'en sais rien, c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à croire Hinata et Naruto avoir des points communs… Après, les mecs sont trop bizarre !

- Oui…

- Ma puce tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre… Naruto ne te mérite pas et puis Sasuke est toujours célibataire ! Dit Ino d'un air taquin balançant son amie avec son épaule.

- Oui… Seulement, je tenais vraiment à Naruto et j'en ai marre de cette fille qui gâche tout depuis le début de l'année !

- J'avoue que depuis le début de l'année on s'éclate moins bien que l'an dernier, sauf cette soirée pendant les vacances…

- La soirée en boîte de nuit ? Oui, c'était génial, j'ai adoré danser avec Naruto…

- Oui et c'était bien pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il n'y avait pas Hinata !

- Il va falloir sérieusement faire quelque chose, cette fille m'énerve on ne va passer le reste de l'année à être tous en guerre comme ça !

- Oui… Ou cette fille dégage, ou on fait notre groupe à part ! Ils vont s'ennuyer crois-moi !

- C'est clair ! Bon, allez, on retourne en cours…

- Oui…

Ino et Sakura retournèrent en cours bras dessus, bras dessous. Elles frappèrent à la porte.

- Oui ?

- Veuillez nous excuser monsieur, on peut rentrer ?

- Oui, bien sûr, installez-vous !

- Merci…

Le cours se finit dans le plus grand calme. Naruto alla directement voir Hinata. Il se positionna derrière elle et l'embrassa dans le cou. Hinata rougit et embrassa sa moitié timidement. Hime était très heureuse pour eux, elle les trouvait vraiment mignon tous les deux, il formait un très beau couple et surtout ils avaient l'air très amoureux. Cependant, une pointe de jalousie s'installa dans son ventre, elle les enviait, Sasuke lui manquait, trop, il en fallait de peu pour qu'elle lui saute dessus. Elle en mourait d'envie mais à chaque moment où elle se sentait prête pour aller vers lui, les mots que sa moitié avait osé prononcer lui revenaient en tête.

- Hime ? Hime ? L'appela Hinata.

- Quoi ?

- Ca va ?

- Oui, oui…

- Tu viens avec nous prendre l'air ?

- Non, non, je vais rester là !

- Tu sais, tu peux venir avec nous, tu ne nous dérange pas ! Dit Naruto tout sourire.

- Oui je sais, vous êtes adorable, mais j'ai besoin de rester un peu seule…

- Bien…

Hinata et Naruto allèrent prendre l'air rien que tous les deux. Ils s'assirent sur un banc. Naruto était vers Hinata et ne cessait de la regarder.

- Tu penses à quoi ma douce ?

- Je m'inquiète pour Hime, parfois elle a l'air tout sourire et il y a des moments comme à l'instant, où je la sens limite déprimée…

- J'ai exactement la même impression pour Sasuke… Seulement, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour le faire réagir et en même temps, je me dis que c'est à Hime de faire le premier pas…

- Moi je pense qu'elle en meurt d'envie, sinon elle ne l'aurait pas embrassé à la gare mais elle doit constamment se remémorer les horreurs que lui a dit Sasuke…

- Oui…

- …

- Hinata !

- Oui ?

- Tu es très belle aujourd'hui…

- Merci…

- Je voudrais que tu viennes dormir à la maison mercredi soir…

- D'accord…

- On sera tout seul en plus… Dit-il au creux de son oreille.

- Ah…

Hinata embrassa Naruto, le jeune homme caressa de sa main la joue de sa petite amie afin d'intensifier le baiser. Quelques filles aux alentours observaient la scène avec dégoût, le beau blond Naruto n'était plus libre et donc, plus sur les tableaux de chasse. Certain garçons étaient aussi dégoûtés la sublime Hinata n'était plus célibataire.

- J'ai l'impression que certaines filles ne sont pas contentes de te voir m'embrasser… Ria Hinata.

- En effet… Plus je les regarde et plus je me dis que j'ai la plus belle de toutes les filles mais surtout à l'intérieur…

- Oh… Charmeur…

Naruto embrassa Hinata.

- Je sais que ce genre de parole t'embarrasse mais, j'ai hâte de goûter ton corps…

- Moi aussi Naruto… Rougit la jeune fille.

La cloche sonna l'heure des cours. Hinata et Naruto rejoignirent Hime restée en classe, la jeune femme s'était endormie.

- Hime ?

- Je crois qu'elle dort chéri ! Sourit affectueusement Hinata.

La jeune fille s'attendrit devant son amie, elle avait l'air tellement fatigué, triste, Hinata prit Hime dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux. Naruto fut touché par le lien d'amitié que liaient à présent Hime et Hinata. Le jeune homme s'inquiétait également pour son amie, Sasuke lui manquait terriblement, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, pourquoi son amie refusait d'aller plus loin ?

Les autres rentrèrent dans la classe et Sasuke vit Hinata attendrit par Hime qui dormait profondément. Le jeune homme se sentit partir dans la tristesse, Hime ne devait pas beaucoup dormir la nuit et il devait avouer que lui non plus, ne dormait pas à son aise. Kakashi revint de sa pause, Hinata réveilla Hime.

- Hime… Le prof est revenu…

- Oui… Pardon !

Le cours fut enfin terminé, le groupe alla déjeuner, toujours dans le calme. Pourtant, Kiba et Sai chahutaient, Lee, Tenten et Neji papotaient, Shino parlait avec Hinata et Naruto ainsi que Hime et Gaara. Sasuke se contentait d'écouter. Seule Sakura et Ino ne parlaient pas. Shikamaru et Temari eux discutaient avec un peu tout le monde. Quant à Choji, il savourait son déjeuner comme toujours. Une fois le déjeuner terminé, le groupe alla se rafraichir dehors à leur endroit habituel.

Sakura se mit à l'écart, elle pleurait seule, sur un banc, ce qui eu pour effet boule de neige.

- Vous me dégoûtez tous les deux ! Dit Ino s'adressant à Hinata et Naruto.

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu bécotes Hinata comme un gamin devant Sakura, tu n'as pas honte !

- Arrête Ino, vraiment tu deviens lourde, je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre, parce que mademoiselle c'est enfin ce que s'est de souffrir !

- Bah voyons, en tout cas félicitation Hinata, tu as rendu Naruto insensible et trop con !

- Ino arrête, tu y vas fort là… Dit Gaara.

- Quoi, toi aussi mademoiselle Hyuga te fais pitié, depuis le début de l'année rien ne vas !

Ino se leva et comptait s'en aller mais avant elle décida d'en rajouter une couche.

- Tu n'es qu'une petite sainte-nitouche, tu aurais dû rester chez les bonnes sœurs, de toute façon avant que tu fasses jouir Naruto, de l'eau aura coulé sous les ponts !

- Ino ça suffit ! Se leva Neji hors de lui qu'Ino aille aussi loin.

- Oh, la scène du faux grand frère…

- Tu es folle ou quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de gueuler comme ça, juste pour faire ton intéressante !

- Neji gueule pas plus fort ça sert à rien ! Intervient Shikamaru.

- Ah ça y est toi, tu te rappelles que j'existe ! Dit Ino à l'attention de Shikamaru s'en allant les larmes commençaient à monter.

- Ino attends ! Shikamaru suivi Ino au grand dam de Temari.

- Sérieux vous soulez quoi ! En plus Ino n'a pas tord sur un point, depuis le début de l'année on s'engueule, vous riez, après vous vous re-disputez et on sait jamais pourquoi, vraiment je suis blazer quoi ! Kiba quitta le groupe.

- Tu n'as rien à dire Naruto ? Demanda Sai.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, je pense comme mon pote c'est tout, on déconne moins qu'avant c'est clair mais pour moi c'est uniquement à cause des filles et de leurs histoires de mecs ! Sai se leva rejoindre Kiba.

Shino et Lee les suivirent. Des larmes commençaient à tomber sur les joues d'Hinata, elle se sentait très mal.

- Hina, ne pleures pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute… Dit Gaara.

Naruto la serra très fort dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille. Sasuke regarda Hinata, voir la jeune femme pleurer lui fit un peu de peine mais étrangement, celle qui lui faisait mal c'était Sakura. Ils étaient quand même amis depuis la maternelle et voir son amie pleurer ainsi lui faisait quelque chose. Il se leva donc afin de rejoindre Sakura.

- Je sais que cette question est toujours trop nulle, mais ça va ?

- Non, je pensais que… Que ça ne me ferait rien de voir Naruto avec une autre fille mais, ça me fais mal…

La jeune fille se mit une nouvelle fois à pleurer. Dans un élan de tendresse qui lui était rare, Sasuke prit Sakura dans ses bras. Sakura fut très surprise par ce geste mais elle se laissa doucement bercer par les bras de Sasuke. Hime sentit son cœur la lâcher, une pointe au cœur et une boule au ventre lui fit mal. Comment Sasuke pouvait oser, Hime comprenait que Sakura avait besoin de réconfort mais il était rare de la part du jeune homme de donner de la tendresse à une autre qu'à elle. Hime se leva, elle n'en pouvait plus.

- Hime ? Où vas-tu ? Demanda Gaara.

- …

Gaara se leva et suivi son amie qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien.

- Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse seul ? Demanda gentiment Tenten.

- Oui, c'est gentil… Répondit Naruto.

- Je t'en prie mon grand !

Neji et Tenten se levèrent et allèrent s'assirent plus loin.

- Ma douceur… Cesse de pleurer…

- Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai l'impression que depuis que je suis arrivée, j'ai tout gâché entre vous, votre amitié, vos délires, vos sorties…

- Ma douce… Tu ne vas pas croire ce que te dit Ino, elle dit ça uniquement pour défendre Sakura… Je suis bien avec toi… Hinata…

- Naruto…

- Je suis sérieux… Je t'aime démesurément ma douceur… Si les journées devaient s'écouler en étant seulement à tes côtés cela me suffirait amplement…

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais si peur de me perdre…

- Ah oui ? Moi, je trouve ça logique, tu es une fille merveilleuse, tu as tellement de qualité et je suis raide dingue de toi… Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer toutes les choses que je voudrais qu'on fasse toi et moi…

- …

- Hinata…

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais que tu ne fasse plus attention à ce qu'elles te disent, elles font ça pour te provoquer pour te faire du mal et tu sais parfaitement que tout ce qu'elles te disent est faux…

- Oui, excuse-moi… Je suis trop bête…

- Ne dis pas ça… Tu es tout sauf bête, tu es juste trop gentille et sensible, car tu en aurais des choses à leur dire à elles aussi !

- Oui…

- Hinata, embrasse-moi…

Elle captura les douces et chaudes lèvres de son amant. Naruto aimait quand Hinata prenait l'initiative de l'embrasser, ses baisers étaient si bons, sa bien-aimée embrassait divinement bien.

- A chaque fois que tu m'embrasses, j'ai la tête engourdi… Tellement tes baisers sont délicieux…

- Merci… Dit-elle rougissante.

Gaara avait retrouvé Hime dans la classe. Elle était par terre près du chauffage en train de pleurer. Gaara s'assit à ses côtés, il attrapa sa main et la guida à se positionner entre ses jambes et elle mit sa tête sur son torse.

- Je me trouve pathétique de pleurer juste pour ça…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que il y a tellement de chose plus triste…

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, tout le monde a le droit à son moment de faiblesse, telles quelles soient…

- …

- C'est de voir Sasuke prendre Sakura dans ses bras qui t'a fais du mal…

- Oui… Le pire c'est que s'est de ma faute, c'est à moi d'aller vers lui, après tout je lui ai dit qu'on faisait une sorte de pause, mais, je pensais qu'il allait essayer de me reconquérir…

- Je comprends ma belle…

Gaara la berça de droite à gauche, Hime manquait beaucoup de tendresse et Gaara essaya de lui en donner le plus possible.

- Tu peux t'endormir si tu veux… Tu as encore une demie heure ma puce…

- Merci…

Hime s'endormit immédiatement, la douceur des bras de Gaara l'enveloppa d'une telle chaleur qu'Hime partit aux pays des songes. Elle ne put dormir qu'un quart d'heure, réveillée par Temari qui arriva. Elle s'assit à côté de son petit frère et mit sa tête sur son épaule.

- Ah, la, la, j'ai bien fais de choisir les mecs moi tiens ! Dit-il ironiquement.

Les filles rirent.

- Dis-moi, c'est peut-être privé mais tu as quelqu'un Gaara ?

- Oui… Enfin, pas tout à fait, mais j'espère vite conclure…

- Tu nous avais caché ça ! Dit Hime. Je veux tout savoir…

- Il s'appel Eric… Il est beau très beau… Il est mature, gentil, amusant et surtout c'est un homme… Rougit Gaara.

- Beau est un faible mot, il est canon oui ! Rit Temari.

- Ah oui ? Il est comment ?

- Il est brun, les yeux noisette, grand, musclé, il fait de la boxe, il a un tatouage dans le dos qui le rend encore plus… Craquant ! Rit-elle malicieusement.

- Tu me fais rêver…

- Tu peux, quand je l'ai vu, je me suis dit, ou il est pris ou il est gay !

- C'est toujours comme ça…

Les trois amis rirent.

- Et ? Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour foncer mon chéri ?

- Je ne sais pas si je l'attire vraiment, on est sorti qu'une fois ensemble, mais il est très occupé aussi, il m'appelle de temps en temps…

- Gaara, tu devrais tenter ta chance, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?

- Je n'arrête pas de lui dire mais il est trop timide…

- Oui et puis, je ne suis pas son genre je crois, ses amis et ses ex ne sont pas du tout comme moi…

- Peut-être mais en attendant il n'est plus avec eux ! Fit remarquer Temari.

- Elle a raison, n'attend pas trop mon chéri, sinon tu vas le regretter, invite le ce week-end !

- D'accord, d'accord, je le ferais !

- Ouais…

- Ca va mieux vous deux on dirait !

- Bah, en réalité je crois que ton histoire d'amour nous donne envie de vivre à fond la nôtre… Dit Temari.

- Oui… Même si ce n'est pas encore ça !

- En tout cas Ino a vraiment dépassé les bornes, ce qu'elle a dit à Hinata, ne se fait pas ! Avoua Gaara.

- Ne m'en parle pas ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais lui sauter dessus à celle-là !

- Ma grande-sœur au caractère trempé est jalouse et possessive, c'est trop mignon ! Gaara embrassa sa sœur sur la joue.

- Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux… Mon grand-frère me manque…

- Le notre aussi, enfin le petit pour Temari…

- Oui, enfin parfois j'ai l'impression d'être la cadette alors !

Sakura et Sasuke rentrèrent en classe, suivi d'Ino et Shikamaru. Hime était toujours dans les bras de Gaara et même si Sasuke n'ignorait pas l'attirance sexuelle de Gaara pour les garçons, le jeune homme fut fou de jalousie et celle-ci l'emporta vers le danger une fois de plus.

- On change de camps Gaara ! Fit remarquer Sasuke.

- Pardon ?

- Tu préfères les filles maintenant…

- Non, mais si je l'étais je prendrais soin de ces deux merveilleuses femmes moi !

Sasuke ne sut que répondre. Gaara n'avait pas l'habitude de rentrer dans le jeu des gens mais, il trouvait le comportement de ces deux hommes vraiment ridicule. Les jeunes gens se relevèrent car la cloche sonna le début des cours.

Les semaines suivantes, la classe fut séparée en deux groupes. D'un côté Lee, Kiba, Sai et Shino, avec Ino, Sakura et Sasuke et de l'autre Hinata, Naruto, Temari, Gaara, Tenten, Neji et Hime. Le deuxième groupe s'amusait comme des fous, visiblement, les autres ne leur manquaient pas du tout, ils ne se faisaient pas la tête mais Ino et Sakura ne voulaient plus trainer avec Hinata, les autres trouvant cette décision ridicule deux petits clans s'étaient par conséquent formés.

Hime était de plus en plus en manque de Sasuke et le jeune homme n'en menait pas large de son côté. Le pire c'est que Sasuke comblait sa peine avec Sakura, son amie étant au plus bas, le jeune homme faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé et ce comportement anéantissait Hime.

Un week-end Naruto invita Hinata, ils étaient tous les deux dans le lit et discutaient.

- Je suis trop content, plus qu'une semaine et c'est les vacances de noël… Se réjouit Naruto.

- Oui, j'ai hâte aussi…

- Hinata, tu ne trouves pas Hime est de plus en plus déprimée…

- Si… Excuse-moi mais Sasuke a vraiment un comportement grotesque avec Sakura…

- Oh oui…

- J'en ai assez de les voir ainsi tous les deux… Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose…

- Oui mais quoi ?

- Il faut qu'ils se parlent, qu'ils se voient seul à seul…

- Oui mais comment faire ?

Hinata réfléchit un moment et trouva peut-être une solution.

- J'ai une idée…

- Je t'écoute !

- Je pense que le mieux pour eux c'est qu'ils se redécouvrent, comme lors de leurs premiers rendez-vous…

- Oui…

- Pour ça j'ai un plan, c'est un peu bête mais, je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre…

- Dis-moi ma douceur…

Hinata exposa son plan à son bien-aimé, celui-ci trouva son plan original, telle une scène de cinéma américain mais trouva ça ingénieux et pas si bête.

- Tu en penses quoi ?

- C'est ingénieux…

- Vraiment ?

- De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre…

- Oui…

- Tu es un amour ma douce…

Naruto embrassa Hinata amoureusement, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et Naruto était aux anges. Il était fou amoureux de ce bout de femme. La seule chose qui le chagrinait s'était que le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas goûté au plaisir du sexe avec elle et seul le ciel savait combien il en mourrait d'envie. Ce n'était pas vain d'essayer mais sa moitié ne se sentait toujours pas prête, Naruto était triste mais, il restait patient.

- Naruto ?

- Oui ?

- Tu rêves chéri…

- Oui, je rêve du jour où je pourrais savourer ton corps…

- …

Hinata eu un air triste, elle savait que Naruto était très impatient de faire l'amour avec elle et cette idée ne lui déplaisait en rien, mais à chaque fois que Naruto s'apprêtait à rentrer en elle, la timidité et surtout la douleur l'empêcher d'avancer. Constamment elle rejetait Naruto et même si il ne le disait pas, Hinata voyait bien l'impatience qui commençait à s'installer dans le cœur de son bien-aimé.

Naruto observait Hinata, sa réflexion avait pour but de mettre à l'aise sa bien-aimée et de la flatter, mais apparemment cela avait fait l'effet inverse. Il aimait trop Hinata pour lui faire du mal, alors, dans un geste tendre, il l'a pris dans ses bras et dit les mêmes mots que d'habitude, des mots qui à force, égoïstement, le pesait.

- Ma douce, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te froisser, j'en meurs d'envie mais je saurais aussi attendre…

- Oui…

Hinata n'était pas naïve, elle entendait ses mots qui se ressemblaient depuis un mois. Elle embrassa tendrement Naruto et lui dit bonne nuit. Elle lui tourna le dos et versa quelques larmes silencieuses. Naruto fut triste mais aussi vexé, il tourna le dos lui aussi, sans venir près d'Hinata, il éteignit la lumière et s'endormit.

Au réveil, Naruto se tourna, il voulut poser sa main sur le ventre de sa bien-aimée mais la place était vide et froide. Hinata s'était levée, douchée et prit son petit-déjeuner sans Naruto avec pour seule compagnie Iruka. Il trouva la jeune femme déjà debout, douchée et habillée et en fut très surpris. Il sourit, il sentait la dispute.

- Bonjour Hinata…

- Ah ? Bonjour Iruka…

- Tu as bien dormis ?

- Oui…

- Naruto dort encore ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas, sûrement…

- Allez, Hinata, dis moi tout, vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Oui…

- Ah, les querelles d'amoureux…

Iruka ria mais il vit s'installer des larmes sur les joues de la jeune fille, la dispute devait être sévère. Il posa tendrement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Hinata rougit. Naruto arriva dans la pièce mais resta dans le couloir afin d'écouter la conversation.

- Euh… C'est un peu délicat…

- C'est dans l'intimité ?

- Euh ? Hinata rougit un peu plus. Oui…

- Vous n'avez pas passé le cap ! Et mon cher fils commence à être impatient !

- Oui…

- J'espère que tu l'as giflé !

Naruto pâlit, son père de cœur n'avait pas l'air content d'entendre ça.

- Non… Je lui ai fais la tête…

- Ce n'est pas assez ma belle, la prochaine fois colle lui une bonne gifle, son comportement est grotesque et tu n'as absolument pas à t'en vouloir…

- …

- Quand on aime, on est patient, surtout pour ce genre de chose… Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est tout à fait normal et puis, ça ne fais qu'un mois que vous êtes ensemble… Vous avez tout votre temps… Lui sourit-il tendrement.

- Merci… Iruka…

- Je t'en prie…

Naruto s'en voulait, il ne supportait pas d'être froid avec Hinata, elle lui avait énormément manqué cette nuit, il l'avait entendu pleurer et ce réveil sans elle, en constatant, qu'elle avait tout fait sans son bien-aimé. Il rejoignit les deux jeunes gens.

- Bonjour papa…

- Bonjour mon fils, bien dormi ?

- Bof… Bonjour ma douce…

Naruto l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Bonjour…

Naruto s'assit et se servit un café au lait. Le silence devenait pesant quand Iruka entendit son bip sonner.

- Ah ? Excuse-moi, le devoir m'appel ! Bonne journée mes enfants !

- Bonne journée papa !

- Bonne journée Iruka…

Le silence se fit toujours quand Naruto n'y tenait plus.

- Hinata… Pardon, je suis désolé… Je n'aurai pas dû te dire aussi froidement que…

- Naruto, ça fait un mois que tu me sors les mêmes mots avec un air de plus en plus décevant…

- Je sais… Pardon… Comprends moi, je te désire c'est comme ça et je suis impatient de faire l'amour pour la première fois…

- La première fois ?

- Bah, je ne l'ai fais qu'une fois avec Sakura, c'était ma première fois mais surtout, il n'y avait rien d'amoureux dans ce rapport, ça c'est fait vite, sans saveur, sans…

- Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris…

- Ma douce…

- Naruto… Excuse-moi, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir non plus… Seulement, tu me fais ressentir que…

Naruto ne laissa pas Hinata finir sa phrase, il l'a pris dans ses bras.

- Hinata, tu veux bien qu'on oublie ça… Je suis désolé… Je déteste être en froid avec toi…

- Oui…

Naruto embrassa Hinata amoureusement, il se leva de sa chaise et fit lever sa douce afin de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser plus langoureusement. La fierté de Naruto se réveilla à peine sa langue effleurait la sienne, il déposait seulement trois secondes sa main sur la peau douce de sa petite-amie qu'il la désirait. Naruto rougit et Hinata sourit.

- Tu es incorrigible Naruto Umino !

Hinata embrassa Naruto tendrement.

- J'aime quand tu m'embrasses, je crois que je ne te le dirais jamais assez… Le goût de tes lèvres est unique…

Naruto l'observa de son regard charmeur à en faire craquer plus d'une. Par ailleurs, la jeune femme se mit à rougir.

- Ravis de voir que je te fais toujours autant d'effet… Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Oui… Je te trouve très beau, séduisant et tu es un homme désirable… Les autres filles me trouveraient sûrement très idiote de… De ne pas… Naruto la prit dans ses bras.

- Chut… Ma douceur… Merci pour tes compliments, ils me comblent…

Naruto souleva Hinata et la prit contre lui.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je te rappel que je n'ai pas eu le droit à mon câlin du matin moi !

Hinata ricana, elle se laissa porter dans le lit de Naruto où celui-ci lui fit un énorme câlin. Dans l'après-midi Hinata appela Hime.

- Allô ?

- Bonjour ma belle ! Dit Hinata d'un ton très joyeux.

- Ma chérie, tu as l'air en pleine forme dis-moi ?

- Oui… Je t'appelle pour te demander quelque chose !

- Oui, je t'écoute…

- Avec Naruto ont avait prévu de sortir ce soir, seulement, un de mes cousins vient d'arriver pour le week-end…

- Oui… Et ?

- Je suis gênée, j'ai peur que tout le long de la soirée, il tienne la chandelle donc, je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas lui tenir compagnie ce soir…

- Je ne sais pas Hinata… Je ne peux pas laisser Dimitri tout seul…

- Tu n'as qu'à le faire garder par la mère de Sasuke et puis c'est une bonne occasion de le dégoûter !

- Oui…

- Et puis cela te changera les idées…

- Tu as pensé à tout dis-moi ? Dit Hime voyant sa meilleure amie venir.

- Oui… Hinata se concentrait pour ne pas craquer.

- Très bien, ça me fera du bien de sortir et puis, je serais ravie de passé une soirée avec Naruto et toi…

- Oui, nous aussi… Fais-toi belle surtout !

- Euh ? Oui…

- A ce soir ma puce !

- A ce soir ma chérie…

Hinata raccrocha. Naruto arriva derrière elle et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Tu sens bon…

- Merci… J'ai appelé Hime, elle vient ce soir…

- Génial…

Temari dormait encore, elle avait fait une nuit blanche avec son homme, une nuit blanche très agitée. Shikamaru se réveilla le premier, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec sa bien-aimée. Elle dormait à point fermé, elle était divinement belle, Shikamaru s'était offert deux fois à elle cette nuit et ce matin, une envie de goûter encore à cette ange envahit tout son corps.

Il caressa sa joue, ses cheveux, il l'admira, il la trouvait désirable et il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser en ce rapprochant de son corps chaud.

- Mmh… Temari ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Bonjour mon ange…

Temari captura les lèvres de son homme amoureusement.

- Bonjour mon amour…

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit…

- Oui… La plus délicieuse qu'on est jamais passé… Dit-elle se mordant les lèvres.

Shikamaru lui caressa affectueusement le bras, puis son cou, son ventre et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Temari se laissa complètement emporter par le baiser de son homme, son cœur lourd s'écrasa sur son torse et se retrouva sur son amant.

- Je t'aime Shikamaru…

- Je t'aime aussi…

- Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi ?

- Je ne te l'ai pas assez prouvé cette nuit ! Ria le jeune homme.

- Si… Seulement...

- Temari ! Arrête… Je t'aime, tu entends… Dit-il se relevant gardant la jeune femme sur lui

- Je t'aime aussi… Je t'aime…

Temari embrassa son homme et commença à balancer son bassin d'avant en arrière, dans la pause très sensuelle qu'elle avait avec son homme. Shikamaru fut existé par les vas et vient de sa partenaire. Entre quelques baisers le jeune homme expliqua son envie.

- Tu le fais exprès…

- Non, pourquoi…

- Tu veux me tuer c'est ça…

- Je veux te tuer d'amour, pour que tu m'appartiennes à jamais…

- Je t'appartiens déjà…

Shikamaru se mit à califourchon sur sa partenaire et l'embrassa de tout son amour, quand son portable sonna.

- Mmh… Qui peut appeler un samedi matin ?

- Ino peut-être ! Répondit la jeune fille une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

- Comment tu as deviné… Ria Shikamaru montrant le nom de la jeune fille sur son mobile.

Temari fut vexée, elle essaya de se relever mais Shikamaru l'en empêcha.

- Temari… Je ne comptais pas répondre, je suis avec toi et je suis trop bien pour me préoccuper de qui que ce soit d'autre…

- …

- Tu es si jalouse que ça ? Demanda-t-il l'air taquin.

- Oui !

Shikamaru embrassa Temari amoureusement et éteignit par la même occasion son portable.

- Juste toi et moi… Dit-il de son regard amoureux.

- Juste toi et moi…

Les deux amoureux repartirent dans une longue danse d'amour.

Dans la soirée, Hime se prépara, elle se fit très belle, elle enfila un jeans slim avec un top blanc en voile. Elle laissa ses cheveux chocolat détachés et se maquilla les yeux. Une fois prête, elle emmena Dimitri chez Mikoto.

Naruto se fit beau pour sa douce, il porta ce qui lui allait le mieux, une chemise couleur noire, laissant apparaitre son torse musclé. Il enfila un jeans blanc et mit une veste noire. Il coiffa ses cheveux en bataille et s'accompagna d'un parfum sucré. Il entendit Hinata sortir de la chambre, apparemment, elle était prête. Il sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre sa tendre quand il stoppa ses pas, illuminé par tant de beauté.

Il avait devant lui la plus belle des jeunes femmes. Elle portait une somptueuse robe noire, descendant avant ses genoux. Le décolleté faisait descendre les yeux sur cette appétissante poitrine. Des escarpins rehaussaient la jeune fille, ses cheveux longs détachés et soyeux chatouillaient son dos nu. Son maquillage accentué pour une fois démontrait ses pétillants yeux bleus très clairs.

- Chéri ! Tu es prêt ?

- …

- Naruto ?!

- Tu es incroyablement jolie Hinata…

Ce compliment eu le don de la faire encore rougir.

- Merci… Tu es très séduisant Naruto…

Naruto s'approcha de sa douce et l'embrassa, il recula pour se bloquer contre le mur, sinon il allait tomber, hypnotisé par tant de beauté.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux aller diner ? Demanda Naruto sensuellement.

- Oui…

- Quel dommage… Finit-il en l'embrassant.

- On va être en retard…

- On s'en fiche…

Naruto embrassa sensuellement Hinata, il passa sa main dans son dos puis sous sa robe où il caressa doucement sa cuisse. Ces caresses donnèrent des frissons de plaisir à Hinata, mais très vite Naruto s'emporta un peu trop et la jeune fille le repoussa.

- Naruto… Ria-t-elle. Ce n'est pas sérieux…

- Désolé… J'ai envie de toi…

- Hum… Moi aussi mais, là il faut partir chéri…

- Oui… Oui… Naruto s'en alla vexer. Hinata le retenu par la main.

- Naruto !

- Quoi ?

- Excuse-moi, tes… Tes caresses m'ont donné des frissons et…

- Non, c'est de ma faute, je suis un enfant capricieux… Sourit-il l'embrassant tendrement. Tu es sublime…

- Merci…

- Viens on y va ! Ne faisons pas attendre ton cher cousin !

- Oui…

Hime sonna chez les Uchiwa. Mikoto ouvrit.

- Bonsoir Hime !

- Bonsoir Mikoto…

- Bonsoir… Fit Dimitri très heureux de revoir Mikoto

- Entrez !

- Je vous remercie de garder Dimitri ce soir…

- Ne me remercie pas, cela me fais très plaisir… Et depuis quand tu me vouvoie toi ?

- Depuis que je sors sans votre fils… Dit-elle tristement.

- …

- Il va bien ?

- Oui, je pense qu'il va bien, il est sorti ! Sourit-elle tendrement.

- Oh…

- Allez files et passe une bonne soirée ma chérie !

- Oui…

Hime embrassa très fort son fils.

- Sois sage mon chéri…

- Oui…

- Je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi maman…

- Merci Mikoto…

- Files !

- Oui…

Hime partit en direction du « City Hidden ». Hinata rejoignit Hime sur le chemin.

- Bonsoir ma chérie…

- Bonsoir… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ?

- Naruto attend devant le restaurant avec Jerry ! Je suis venue à ta rencontre…

- C'est vraiment idiot que je sois là !

- Arrête, tu vas voir elle est super mignonne !

- Naruto, je suis déjà amoureux, pourquoi me faire passer cette soirée, tu veux que je m'enfonce encore plus dans ma relation !

- Tiens, je croyais que ça battait de l'aile et que tu ne comptais rien n'y faire !

- Ne dis pas de connerie !

- Hinata, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que je sois là…

- Pourquoi ?

- Sasuke est sorti ce soir…

- Peut-être qu'il est sorti avec son frère ou Kiba ou Sai…

- Sai ? Kiba ? Justement, c'est ça qui m'inquiète, deux célibataires en recherche de sexe avec un copain super sexy et presque célibataire…

Hinata ria.

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui lui as dit que tu voulais faire une pause ! Sourit Hinata.

- Oui… Mais les paroles de mon frère commencent à faire effet sur moi…

- Ca tombe très bien… Sourit fièrement Hinata.

- Ah oui ?

Hime arriva avec Hinata, le cœur d'Hime s'accéléra à toute vitesse, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

- Une cousine à Hinata hein ?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 16 : Nuit d'amour**

- Enchanté Jerry !

- C'est quoi ce plan foireux à deux balles ! Râla Sasuke.

- Hey ! Dit Hinata un peu vexée.

- C'n'est pas un plan foireux, vous êtes nos meilleurs amis et vous êtes malheureux tous les deux… Alors, on va passer une bonne soirée au restaurant ensemble !

Hime et Sasuke se regardèrent, tous deux trouvaient l'autre très beau et séduisant, leurs cœurs se mirent à battre à une vitesse record.

- Vous venez ou pas ? Naruto prit la main de sa bien-aimée et ouvrit la porte du restaurant.

- Oui… Après toi Anna !

- Merci Jerry…

- Vous n'allez pas nous en vouloir ? Demanda Naruto.

- Si ! S'exclamèrent en même temps le jeune couple.

- Ca commence bien vous voyez !

- La ferme Naruto ! Lâcha Sasuke.

Les quatre jeunes amis s'installèrent à une table, Hime et Naruto à côté, Hinata en face de son bien-aimé et Sasuke à ses côtés. Le serveur apporta le menu. Les jeunes gens choisirent leur repas. Hime et Sasuke ne décrochaient pas un mot.

- Vous allez vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux encore longtemps ! S'agaça Naruto.

- Hinata est très belle, je pense que je vais repartir avec elle, histoire de me venger ! Dit fièrement Sasuke.

- Tu rêves !

- Je ne perdrais pas au change moi en tout cas ! Claqua Hime.

- …

Hime snoba Sasuke. Naruto et Hinata discutèrent avec leurs amis, même si Hime et Sasuke ne se parlaient pas, au moins ils étaient ensemble et le jeune couple remarqua quand même des regards furtifs entre les deux amoureux. Le repas se termina, Naruto et Hinata était un peu déçu, ils décidèrent d'aller au bar, prendre un café et de parler chacun à leur ami.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort pour lui parler quand même !

- Naruto ne me gonfle pas s'il te plait !

- Sasuke arrête, ça fait plus de trois semaines que tu ne lui parles pas et que tu ne fais aucun effort, si tu veux la perdre continue comme ça !

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- Sasuke, tu es comme mon frère et j'estime énormément Hime…

- Hime… Tu vas lui faire la tête longtemps ?

- Je ne sais pas comment aborder la conversation avec Sasuke, je voudrais que rien ne se soit passé !

- Hime, tu sais que cela n'aurait pas été correct de ne rien lui dire… Surtout en affirmant qu'Itachi était lui-même au courant…

- Je sais… J'étais tellement bien avec Sasuke que j'en oublié mon passé c'est tout… Je voudrais juste que ça redevienne comme avant…

- Je me doute mais c'est à toi de faire le premier pas… Parle-lui ce soir… Hime, tu ne vas pas rester déprimée comme ça…

- Ouais… Dit Hime sans motivation.

- Je suis sûr que ses bras te manquent…

- Ca va…

- Ses baisers, son regard sur toi, ses caresses, ses mots doux au creux de l'oreille…

Les mots que prononçaient Hinata firent frissonner d'envie Hime.

- Hinata, Hinata, c'est jurer, je lui parle ce soir !

- Très bien… Sourit fièrement son amie.

- Et toi ? Raconte moi cela se passe bien avec Naruto ?

- Vous n'avez toujours rien fait ?

- Non, elle est terrorisée à l'idée de passer à l'acte… Pourtant ce n'est pas faute de la désirer et de lui faire ressentir en plus, quand on commence c'est magique tout est parfait, c'est quand, enfin, tu vois, que ça coince…

- Ce n'est jamais évident pour les filles de passer à l'acte… La douleur en effraie beaucoup…

- Je sais et je suis patient, mais il y a des moments où je craque…

- Je comprends… Ne la brusque pas quand même, Hinata est une fille fragile et délicate… Sois patient… Plus c'est long et plus c'est bon… Fit Sasuke suivi d'un clin d'œil.

- Oui…

Naruto observa Hinata, combien elle était belle et très désirable, s'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ce n'était pas pour le geste en lui-même et se soulager, non, c'était parce qu'il désirait Hinata, il voulait goûter à son corps, l'emmener au septième ciel, faire l'amour à la fille qu'il aimait.

- Tu baves !

- Hein ?

Sasuke ria.

- Je plaisante… Mais ça n'allait pas tarder !

- C'est malin ! Sourit Naruto.

- On s'est disputé hier soir à ce propos… Naruto commence à être impatient… Je le comprends…

- Hinata, ne te mets pas la pression, c'est normal d'avoir peur, ça va passer ne t'en fais pas… D'après ce que tu me dis vous y êtes presque, il faut juste un peu de patience c'est tout…

- Oui…

- Ne t'en fais pas… Ca va venir tout seul… Une nuit tu vas être avec lui et tu ne le rejetteras pas… Tu iras au bout…

- Oui… Rougit Hinata.

Sasuke et Naruto discutaient tranquillement quand une jolie jeune fille vint les aborder.

- Salut vous deux !

- Salut… Oh !

- Ah, je vois que tu me reconnais…

- Oui, Alice…

- C'est ça ? Je suis venue avec ma meilleure amie… On fête l'anniversaire d'une copine…

- Alice tu fais quoi ? Oh… Sasuke, Naruto…

- Tu les connais Amélie ?

- Bien sûr ils sont dans mon lycée !

- Je crois que je vais reprendre les cours moi !

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda Amélie.

- Oui… Merci…

- Toujours aussi séduisant Sasuke…

- Merci…

- Je vois, tu as choisi celui-là !

- Tant pis… C'est quoi ton prénom ?

- Bonsoir… Fit Hinata allant auprès de Naruto.

- Salut ? Vous êtes ?

- Hinata est ma copine désolé…

- Tu as choisi la vierge finalement… Ricana Amélie.

- Pardon ?

- Je plaisante ça va !

- Vaux mieux être vierge et amoureuse qu'une garce malheureuse sautant de désespoir sur un homme déjà pris ! Fit Hinata s'en allant du café.

- J'aime cette femme ! Naruto ria, salua ses amis et parti à la rencontre de sa bien-aimée. Hinata !

Hinata versa des larmes.

- Et ? Ma douceur ne pleure pas, tu as été formidable… Sourit Naruto fier.

- Oui, seulement, elle a raison…

- Non, c'est toi qui as raison… Tu es amoureuse et elle une profiteuse qui ne t'arrive pas à la cheville et elle est tellement jalouse qu'elle cherche à t'atteindre…

- Oui… Hinata essuya ses larmes.

Naruto prit Hinata dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement.

- On rentre…

- Hime et Sasuke…

- Je pense que c'est bien parti, on peut les laisser…

- D'accord…

- J'ai le droit à un deuxième dessert en rentrant ?

- Oui…

- Ne t'en fais pas, si ce n'est pas pour ce soir, ce n'est rien, je veux juste essayer jusqu'à tant que je te fasse grimper aux rideaux…

Hinata ria et embrassa tendrement son bien-aimé.

- Oui… Viens…

Hinata et Naruto rentrèrent main dans la main. Pendant ce temps, Amélie et Alice se battaient pour Sasuke devant les yeux d'Hime mi-jaloux, mi-colérique. Hime s'était rassit afin de finir son café mais surtout de surveiller Sasuke.

- Tu viens danser avec nous mon beau ?

Amélie s'approcha de Sasuke, elle se positionna entre ses deux jambes et posa sa main sur sa nuque.

- On pourrait partager une danse sensuelle, toi et moi, monter l'envie de nos corps… Je te trouve vraiment trop excitant… Finit-elle de dire dans son oreille.

- Amélie, je…

Amélie embrassa Sasuke, elle y glissa directement sa langue et s'agrippa fortement au cou du jeune homme. Sasuke était sincèrement surpris du tempérament de la jeune fille, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'embrasse ainsi et aussi sensuellement. Il ne se détacha pas pour autant des lèvres d'Amélie sauf quant il vit Hime partir en larme. Il se dégagea d'Amélie, sentant une pointe sur son cœur comme jamais.

- Sasuke ?

Le jeune homme sortit comme un fou du café-restaurant, il aperçu Hime qui marchait assez vite. Il la rattrapa et saisie son bras.

- Lâche-moi !

- Hime attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Ah oui, ce n'est pas ce que je crois comme Sakura ou cette greluche !

- Elle m'a sauté dessus, je pensais qu'elle allait juste me demander de danser avec elle et pas de m'embrasser spontanément ainsi !

- Bah voyons et il te faut plus de cinq secondes pour réaliser !

- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? On fait une pause non ?

- Oui et à ce que je vois tu en profites bien !

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Sasuke fut le premier à finalement décrocher un mot, il ne pouvait se résoudre à attendre encore plus longtemps avant de se réconcilier avec Hime.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te dire de tel mot et te dire…

- S'il te plait, Sasuke, oublie ça… C'est de ma faute, j'aurai dû t'en parler et ne pas à avoir à te l'annoncer comme je l'ai fait cruellement…

- Est-ce que tu t'ais une seule fois posé la question de ce que je pouvais ressentir après que tu m'ais dit que tu t'été faite vio…

- …

- Désolé, je ne peux pas le dire…

- Violée…

- Arrête…

- Pourtant c'est ce qui m'est arrivée…

- Je sais, je le réalise mais, ça me restera toujours au fond de la gorge…

- Je ne veux pas Sasuke, je ne veux pas que cela t'empêche de vivre notre relation, en te demandant, si à chaque fois que tu me touches cela me rappel quelque chose de mauvais…

- Comme l'a fait Itachi !

- Sasuke… Je n'ai jamais rien fais avec Itachi…

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec lui… C'est toi que je voulais, c'est avec toi que j'ai réussi à faire l'amour pour la première fois, tu es le seul homme qui m'est touché depuis et qui…

Hime ne termina pas sa déclaration, les lèvres de Sasuke avaient capturé les siennes, il l'embrassa de tout son amour, il avait tant attendu le moment de pouvoir à nouveau l'embrasser. Hime passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant, elle intensifia le baiser en allant goûter à la langue. Sasuke recula de désir et plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur. Il descendit ses lèvres dans le cou de sa bien-aimée, caressa ses hanches, son ventre, Hime jouissait de plaisir, ce qui intensifia l'envie du jeune homme qui caressa la poitrine de sa partenaire.

- Sasuke… On ne va pas faire ça ici… Ria Hime.

- Non…

- On va chez moi, on sera tranquille…

- Oui…

Tout le long du chemin les deux amoureux restèrent silencieux, ils se tenaient la main et regardaient droit devant eux. Une fois arrivée à l'appartement, à peine Hime avait fermé la porte à clef que Sasuke l'embrassa sensuellement.

- Tu es très belle…

- Merci, tu es très beau aussi…

- J'ai envie de toi…

- Moi aussi…

Naruto rentra chez lui en compagnie de sa bien-aimée. Il la guida sur son lit et l'embrassa sans cesse. Il glissa sa main sous la robe de sa tendre, il la trouvait désirable, belle et avait très envie d'assouvir son désir. Il enleva délicatement sa jolie robe qui caressa son corps, il embrassa chaque parcelle de celui-ci et enleva tout de suite les vêtements d'Hinata ainsi que ses sous-vêtements. Il s'apprêta à passer au préliminaire quand Hinata se mit à bouger dans tous les sens, même avec seulement les préliminaires la jeune fille était stressée, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, à quoi bon continuer quand elle savait d'avance qu'elle n'arriverait pas à aller au bout.

- Hinata…

- Je suis désolée… Excuse-moi, je dois être fatiguée, je, je n'y arrive pas…

- Calme-toi, ce n'est rien, il est tard, j'ai peut-être brulé trop d'étapes… On va dormir ma douce…

Naruto s'allongea dans les draps et prit Hinata dans ses bras, il l'embrassa amoureusement et elle s'endormit. Naruto était une fois de plus déçu, elle était si belle ce soir et encore une fois, il ne pouvait assouvir son désir. Il s'endormit agacé.

Hime embrassa Sasuke, elle enleva sa veste, sa chemise et embrassa son amant dans le cou. Sasuke excité par les gestes sensuelles de sa petite-amie la poussa sur son lit et l'embrassa de tout son amour. Il la déshabilla à son tour, embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps. Hime se précipita sur le pantalon de son amant qu'elle enleva avec une envie démesurée. Sasuke ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'unir à sa bien-aimée, il s'agrippa très fort à sa peau, ses ongles laissant apparaitre des traces d'amour et de désir. Tous deux étaient aux bords de la jouissance et ainsi de l'orgasme. Plus d'un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés, ni embrassés, Hime versa des larmes de bonheur, sentir enfin l'homme qu'elle aimait tout contre elle. Sasuke avait le cœur rempli de bonheur, il détestait le montrer mais, ce soir c'était le moment de libérer ses sentiments pour la jeune fille afin de ne plus la perdre.

- Je t'aime… Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Sasuke…

Hime embrassa son amant de bonheur, combien de temps elle avait attendu ces trois mots de la bouche de son homme.

- Je t'aime aussi…

Après ces tendres mots tous deux s'écroulèrent de plaisir. Sasuke se leva afin de fumer une cigarette à la fenêtre. Hime enfila son boxer et la chemise de son amant et l'enlaça.

- Je ne vais pas sauter par la fenêtre ! Dit-il ironiquement.

- Je sais mais tu m'as tellement manqué… Je ne veux cesser de te sentir contre moi…

- Tu m'as manqué aussi…

Sasuke écrasa sa cigarette non fini, ferma la fenêtre et embrassa de longue minutes Hime en la serrant très fort contre lui.

- Je te mérite encore ?

- Bien sûr ! On a dit qu'on oubliait tout ça…

- Oui…

Hime embrassa son homme et le guida dans les draps bien frais afin de savourer avec plus de délice leurs nombreux baisers échangés. A bout de souffle, ils se regardèrent profondément, discutèrent un peu et finir par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tous deux très amoureux.

Un temps gris s'annonçait en ce dimanche, Naruto se leva de mauvaise humeur. Il prit sa douche, s'habilla et prépara le petit déjeuner. Hinata se réveilla, elle vit que la place de son amant était froide, visiblement, il s'était levé sans elle. La jeune fille entendit du bruit dans la cuisine, elle se leva, elle enfila la chemise de son bien-aimé et partit le rejoindre dans la cuisine, celui-ci préparait le petit-déjeuner.

- Naruto ? Dit-elle à moitié endormi.

Il se retourna et son cœur rata un battement. Lui qui s'était endormi fâché et réveillé déçu, l'image de sa bien-aimée devant lui portant délicatement sa chemise, frottant ses yeux qui dégageaient de la tristesse, lui fit regretter son comportement froid. Il se rapprocha d'elle.

- Bonjour…

- Bonjour chéri…

Naruto l'embrassa et la serra contre lui. Il se trouvait vraiment idiot de faire la tête à sa petite-amie, qui elle-même ignorait l'humeur détestable de son amant.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda t-il.

- Oui… Et toi ?

- Oui, comme toujours… Lui sourit-il replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- J'ai faim… Dit-elle doucement.

- C'est presque prêt…

Naruto servit le petit déjeuner. Il était dans ses pensées, il ne décrochait pas un mot, il regardait à peine Hinata et se comportait comme si il était seul. Hinata était triste, elle se sentait de trop, elle était oppressée et elle devinait parfaitement pourquoi Naruto l'ignorait.

- Je vais me doucher…

- Oui !

Hinata se leva sans même embrasser Naruto. Celui-ci fit la vaisselle et sortit son agenda afin de faire ses devoirs. Une fois sa douche prise et étant habillée Hinata rejoignit son amoureux.

Hime se réveilla la première, Sasuke dormait toujours paisiblement à ses côtés. Elle avait passé une merveilleuse nuit auprès de son amant et le plus beau moment était ce « Je t'aime » prononcé par la bouche de l'homme de son cœur. Elle sourit, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Ce baiser chatouilleux réveilla Sasuke.

- Bonjour… Dit-elle mordant ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé, je rêvais d'une jolie blonde qui acceptait de faire tout ce que je voulais… Dit-il les yeux fermé.

- Ah bah voyons…

Le jeune homme l'attira vers lui.

- Excuse-moi… Elle n'était pas blonde…

- Ah oui ? Rougit-elle.

- Non, elle était… Rouquine, bien foutue en plus, des collines à faire fondre…

- Abruti !

Sasuke lui sourit tendrement et captura ses lèvres.

- Tu rêvais d'une jolie blonde ? Demande-t-elle avec une bouille de bébé.

- Non… Je rêvais de notre nuit… Avoua-t-il sensuellement.

Hime rougit. Le regard ténébreux de son amant lui faisait toujours de l'effet.

- C'était délicieux… Sasuke se mit sur sa partenaire.

- Oui… Rougit-elle encore plus. Surtout quand… Quand tu m'as dit…

- Je t'aime…

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa encore plus vite que cette nuit. Sasuke la regarda intensément, à cause de sa fierté ridicule et de son comportement excessif, il avait faillit perdre la seule femme dont il était tombé amoureux. Il caressa sa joue et s'approcha doucement de ses lèvres et l'amena dans une danse luxurieuse avec sa langue.

- Sasuke… Déglutit Hime.

- Oui…

- Je t'aime… Ne me laisse plus…

- Jamais…

- Quand tu me dis « je t'aime », j'ai le cœur qui s'affole…

- Moi aussi, mais ne t'y habitue pas trop, je ne vais pas te le dire cent fois par jour ! Dit-il avec son détachement légendaire. Hime sourit.

- Oui, ça je me doute… Tu as faim mon chéri ?

- Oui, j'ai faim de toi… Dit-il l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Tu es incorrigible, allez… On se lève…

- D'accord mais avant, je veux qu'on prenne une douche…

- Oui si tu… Je te vois venir toi ! Dit-elle lui sautant dessus.

- …

- Je suis terriblement amoureuse de toi Sasuke…

- Moi aussi…

Hime l'embrassa sensuellement, elle commença à frotter son corps contre celui de son amant, ce qui excita le jeune homme, sentant sa fierté se lever et des gémissements de plaisir jaillirent de ses lèvres.

- Mmh... Je vais avoir le droit à ma deuxième mi-temps…

- Ah…. Tu rêves !

Hime se leva en riant.

- Non mais, tu n'as pas le droit de me chauffer et de me rejeter !

- Je fais ce que je veux…

- Je me vengerais !

- J'y compte bien… Dit-elle sensuellement

Sasuke embrassa son amante et allèrent déjeuner.

- Tu fais tes devoirs ?

- Oui…

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Non, non merci…

Hinata s'assit à côté de Naruto mais celui-ci l'ignora durant de nombreuses minutes, de plus son téléphone sonna, c'était Sakura, il décrocha naturellement.

- Oui…

- Bonjour Naruto, je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, non pas du tout… Tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Bof, je fais mes devoirs…

- Justement, je t'appelle pour ça, avec Ino on n'a pas noté la page de l'exercice de français tu peux nous le donner, s'il te plait ?

- Oui… C'est page trente-six, je suis en train de le faire ! C'est chiant !

- Ah ? C'est pour ça que j'ai invité Ino à deux c'est plus facile…

- Oui, c'est sûr ! Sourit-il.

Naruto et Sakura continuaient à discuter, le jeune homme ignorant totalement Hinata. La jeune fille se leva, elle alla dans la chambre de Naruto prit sa petite valise, elle enfila son manteau et c'est à ce moment que Naruto réagit, il posa le téléphone et lui demanda où elle allait.

- Hinata tu vas où ?

- Je rentre chez moi, apparemment, je te dérange !

Naruto n'ayant pas décroché, Sakura et Ino entendirent la conversation.

- Mais non enfin !

- Naruto, je t'en prie depuis hier soir tu me fais la tête et là tu discutes naturellement avec Sakura alors que moi tu m'ignores, autant que je rentre chez moi !

- Hinata…

- Non, j'en ai assez ! Commença-t-elle à pleurer. A demain !

Hinata partit claquant la porte. Naruto s'en voulait. Il reprit le téléphone.

- Naruto ça va ? Je ne t'entendais plus…

- Oui, oui désolé, bon je vais te laisser, je vais terminer mon exo !

- Oui, a demain Naruto, bisous !

- A demain…

Il raccrocha et se sentit très mal, il termina ses devoirs pour se changer les idées et ensuite s'écroula sur le canapé. Hinata était rentrée, elle s'affala sur son lit, attrapa son oreiller et réfléchit.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Dans la soirée Naruto appela Hinata. Celle-ci ne décrocha qu'au bout du troisième appel.

- Oui…

- Hinata, pourquoi tu ne me répondais pas ?

- Naruto, s'il te plait, tu sais très bien pourquoi !

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure…

- Oui, je sais tu vas être désolé jusqu'à la prochaine fois…

- Hinata…

- Je n'en reviens pas que l'on se dispute à ce propos…

- …

- Tu n'as rien à dire ?

- Je… Je ne vois pas le mal à avoir envie de ma petite-amie et d'être impatient au bout d'un mois de relation !

- Oui…

- Hinata…

- Ecoute Naruto, je suis fatiguée, on se voit demain… Bisous…

- Bisous !

L'ambiance était très froide entre Naruto et Hinata. De son côté Sakura se réjouissait, elle allait profiter de cette dispute entre Naruto et Hinata pour corser encore plus ses récréations.

Quant à Hime, elle était restée chez Sasuke toute la journée avec son fils et Mikoto ainsi que son bien-aimé, ce petit ange redonnait vraiment le sourire à sa belle-maman, loin de son mari qui lui manquait horriblement.

Un matin encore gris se leva sur le Japon mais le ciel triste ne cassa pas le moral de notre couple amoureux suivi de près par un petit ange.

- Tu te couvre bien mon chéri, si tu sors d'accord ?

- Oui maman…

- Passe une bonne journée mon ange…

- Toi aussi maman… Au revoir Sasuke…

- Au revoir petit bonhomme !

Le petit garçon rit, il était très impressionné par le charisme de Sasuke, cet homme grand, brun au regard de braise l'intimidé. Dimitri embrassa sa mère et courut vers la maitresse.

- Tu veux… Qu'on y aille ensemble ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Non… Hime passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Je trouve ça plus excitant que l'on se cache un peu… Finit-elle l'embrassant sensuellement.

- Ah oui… Lui redonnant le même baiser.

- Hin… Hin…

- Je ne te savais pas aussi coquine…

- Mon amour est débordant pour toi…

Confessa Hime un regard très amoureux. Sasuke sentit son cœur se décoller de la poitrine, il se rendait compte à quel point il était amoureux, déjà, à dix-sept ans. Il l'embrassa tout doucement.

- Ca me plait… Avoua-t-il fièrement.

- Oui ?

- Oui, je vais pouvoir charmer plein de jolie jeune fille !

- Sasuke! Cria Hime tapotant son torse.

- Quoi ? Il faut bien qu'on passe inaperçu et puis le fait d'avoir des rivales ne t'excites pas plus ?

Sasuke restait le même, son naturel revenait au galop, avouer ses sentiments ouvertement n'était pas son point fort.

- Imbécile ! Elle se détacha de ses bras et continua son chemin.

- Quoi ? Je trouve ça original... Ria-t-il .

- Bah voyons… Sourit-elle.

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent comme si de rien n'était, Sasuke alla discuter avec Shikamaru, quant à Hime, elle partit réconforter son amie qui semblait vraiment déprimée, celle-ci ayant sa tête caché dans ses bras.

- Hinata… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je me suis disputée avec Naruto hier soir ?

- A quel propos ?

- Du sexe… Murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Naruto ne veux plus attendre, il est très impatient… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

- Ma chérie tout vas bien chez toi… C'est normal d'avoir peur et tu n'es absolument pas responsable de la situation, Naruto est un homme et peut-être qu'il s'y prend mal avec toi et de plus il se doit d'être patient…

- …

- Tu sais Hinata, si tu as des envies ou des préférences, il faut que tu lui en parle, il ne faut pas que tu es honte…

- Oui, seulement c'est ma première fois et j'ai peur de très mal m'y prendre…

- Je comprends, mais Rome ne sait pas fait en un jour… Il ne faut pas que tu le fasses en étant inquiète et sans réelle envie…

- Oui…

- Le comportement de Naruto est grotesque, il mériterait une bonne paire de gifle…

Hinata ria.

- C'est ce que m'a conseillé Iruka…

- Ah ! Tu vois… Sourit-elle. Tu vas lui faire la tête j'espère…

- Oui, en plus il a osé m'ignorer en téléphonant à Sakura naturellement cet idiot !

Hime ria à son tour.

- Ah les garçons…

- Et toi ?

- C'est le bonheur…

- Tu es avec…

- Oui…

- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi…

- C'est grâce à toi ma belle, je ne sais pas si j'aurais osé faire le premier pas si tu ne t'en étais pas mêlée…

- Je t'en prie ce fut un plaisir de te rendre service…

Naruto arriva, il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Il partit s'asseoir à sa place, sans un mot pour personne.

- Il a l'air furieux… S'attrista Hinata.

- Tu ne vas pas le plaindre non plus ! Il se met dans cet état tout seul ! En tout cas, je suis déçu, j'imaginais Naruto un peu plus romantique et patient que ça !

Hinata ria, son amie faisait une drôle de tête en disant ça, comme si un mythe venait d'être brisé. Monsieur Hatake arriva et le cours commença dans une bonne ambiance. Pendant que le professeur lisait un paragraphe, Sakura en profita pour glisser des mots à Naruto. Au début, le jeune homme s'en moquait un peu puis, ria vite aux bêtises de son amie. Cette image agaça Hinata, son petit-ami était vraiment un imbécile parfois. Elle le laissa dans son délire, ne lui prêtant même pas d'attention.

Le déjeuner se fit bruyant et les deux petits groupes étaient bien toujours distincts, sauf Naruto qui s'amusait toujours avec Sakura.

- Ne fais pas attention… Lui conseilla Hime.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a aucune intention de ma part ! Je le laisse dans son délire…

Hime fut d'abord surprise d'une telle réaction, mais elle s'avoua surtout qu'elle préférait une Hinata forte que son amie en train de pleurer de désespoir.

- Je suis ravie, tu réagis très bien ma belle !

- Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Ma parole, on nous a changé notre Hinata ! Sourit Gaara.

- Et toi alors ? Si tu nous racontais ton week-end, tu as invité Eric ? Demanda sournoisement Hime.

- Oui ! Rougit-il.

Le rose sur les joues de Gaara signifiait de bonnes nouvelles.

- Raconte, mon chéri ! Raconte ! S'impatienta Temari.

- Rho, les filles, vous êtes vraiment galère, il n'a peut-être pas envie de raconter sa vie ! Sourit Shikamaru toujours étonné de la grande curiosité des filles.

- Shika chéri, s'il te plait fait un effort et…

- Tais-toi ! Finit Hime.

Hinata rit, ses amies étaient trop mignonnes.

- J'ai invité Eric, sous vos multiples et menaçants conseils !

Les filles se regardèrent et sourirent fièrement.

- Et… On est parti diner au « City Hidden », il ne connaissait pas, puis ensuite, il m'a emmené chez lui !

- Carrément ! Sourit Temari.

- J'aime les hommes rapide et précis ! Rit Hime.

- Ah oui ? Sourit Sasuke.

- Hin, hin…

- Intéressant !

Hime lui fit les beaux yeux et écouta la suite avec impatience.

- On a regardé un film et…

- Et ? Dirent en même temps Temari et Hinata qui échangèrent un regard complice.

- Et quoi ? Continua Hime.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire, ils étaient désespérés devant le comportement enfantin de leurs amies.

- Il m'a embrassé !

- Oui ! Dirent les trois jeunes femmes en même temps !

Le groupe de Sakura observa les filles, elles avaient l'air pathétique à s'extasier ainsi. Naruto fut contrarié, apparemment Hinata s'amusait bien sans lui et elle n'en avait rien à faire de leur situation.

- N'importe quoi ! Sourit Sasuke. Vous vous emballez par un simple baiser ?

- Non, mais tu plaisantes, c'est le premier baiser qui est important ! Affirma Temari.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Shikamaru.

- Mais oui, c'est là que tu sais directement si tu as des frissons et des papillons dans le ventre !

- Qui vont confirmer tes sentiments pour la personne ! Continua Hime.

- Et si tu ne veux pas que ce moment s'arrête, c'est que c'est le bon ! Fini Hinata.

- Non, Hinata, pas toi aussi ! Sourit Shikamaru.

- Ah… Sourit-elle.

- C'était comment ? Demanda Hime.

- C'était sûrement bien ! Répliqua Temari.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela ? Questionna curieusement Shikamaru.

- Parce ce qu'il est canon et que il a l'air de… Quoi, Hinata qu'est-ce que tu disais… Dit-elle voyant les yeux de Shikamaru s'assombrir.

- De toute façon, il est homo alors, je ne vois pas de quoi tu t'inquiètes ! Sourit Sasuke.

- Les temps changent ! Sourit Shikamaru.

- Non, Eric est un homme bien et le baiser était parfait…

- Frissons ? Demanda Temari.

- Oui !

- Vous vous êtes embrassé plusieurs fois ? Interrogea Hime.

- Oui et l'attention partait toujours de lui !

- Vous comptez vous revoir ? Termina Hinata.

- Oui, il m'invite ce week-end, chez lui, il sera seul… Ses parents partent en voyage pour leur anniversaire !

- Ah ! Gaara a un petit-ami ! Se réjouit sa grande sœur.

- Attends, attends, on s'est embrassé, mais c'est tout !

- Tu as eu des messages ? Enquêta Hime.

- Oui… Rougit-il de plus belle.

- Alors, c'est bon ! Le rassura Hinata.

- Vous n'êtes pas croyable… Sourit blazé Shikamaru.

Pendant que Gaara, racontait plus en détail sa soirée, Hime en profita pour faire du pied à son amant. Celui-ci glissa de la cheville de Sasuke et remonta jusqu'à sa fierté, ce qui valut un sursaut au jeune homme qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Ca va Sasuke ? Demanda Hinata, assise à ses côtés ayant était bousculé par le jeune homme.

- Oui, pardon… Dit-il lui frottant le bras.

- C'est rien… Sourit-elle.

Sasuke regarda intensément Hime. La situation l'amusait beaucoup, cette chipie ne l'emporterait pas au paradis. Le petit groupe de Temari eurent fini et ils partirent dans la salle des étudiants au chaud papoter tranquillement. Sur le chemin, Sasuke captura la main d'Hime et l'emmena dans un couloir discret. Il plaqua son amante contre le mur et captura fougueusement ses lèvres.

- Tu n'es qu'une garce…

- Je sais… Sourit-elle taquine.

Elle continua à l'embrasser tendrement, elle sentait son cœur se décrocher à chaque contact avec son petit-ami, elle était comblée.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir attendre ce week-end…

- Je ferais tout pour que ce ne soit pas le cas… Susurra-t-elle dans son oreille.

- Je te hais…

- Je sais…

Sasuke embrassa une dernière fois tendrement Hime et repartirent tous deux rejoindre le groupe.

- Vivement vendredi c'est les vacances ! J'ai hâte ! Sourit Hinata.

- C'est clair, d'ailleurs, on se fait une fête au jour de l'an, comme d'hab' ? Demanda Shikamaru.

- Oui ! Par contre, juste nous, ou avec les autres ? Questionna Gaara.

- On va le savoir les voilà ! Répondit le jeune homme.

Tenten et Neji s'assirent avec plaisir avec le groupe, c'étaient encore eux les plus neutres dans chaque dispute et comme personne ne disait un mot, Tenten, engagea la conversation, pendant que les autres s'installaient.

- Alors, vous faites quoi pendant les vacances ?

- Tu n'as pas une meilleure question que ça ? Dit Sai.

- Demander sur un autre ton ne serait pas trop te demander ! Râla Neji.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! S'agaça Kiba.

- Désolé Tenten, mais ta question ne va pas resserrer les liens et on n'est plus au collège !

- Alors pourquoi certain réagisse comme tel ! La soutenue Hime.

- Tu as des exemples particuliers ? Demanda énervé Sakura.

- Vous n'avez pas sentit un courant d'air froid ? Se moqua Hime qui ne pouvait plus supporter un seul mot de la bouche de cette fille.

- Hime ! Râla Naruto.

- Oh, un deuxième !

Sasuke sourit, il était de plus en plus amoureux de cette femme.

- Ca te fait rire toi ? Demanda Ino, voyant le rire sarcastique de Sasuke.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ok, ok, ça va, ça va ! On parle d'autre chose et tout le monde fait un effort ! Stoppa Shikamaru.

- A vos ordres chef ! Répondit Temari, vexée que son amant se préoccupe encore d'Ino.

- Génial et on parle de quoi ? Demanda Lee.

Par chance, la cloche retentit, le commencement des cours allaient enfin les libérer de cette ambiance oppressante. Les élèves attendaient depuis quinze minutes leur professeur, il était rare que Madame Yuhi soit en retard. Soudain, Monsieur Hatake rentra dans la classe.

- Madame Yuhi sera en retard d'une heure, elle est coincée dans les bouchons et vous demande de l'attendre patiemment !

- Oui, Monsieur !

- Bien, soyez sage !

- Génial, on fait quoi pendant une heure ? Râla Lee.

- Un jeu ! Sourit Sakura qui avait déjà son idée derrière la tête.

- Quoi comme jeu ? Demanda Ino.

- Action ou vérité ! Dit-elle suivi d'un clin d'œil.

- Oui… Sourit sa complice.

- Vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda l'investigatrice.

- Ca peut être marrant ! Sourit sournoisement Sai.

- Naruto ?

- Euh, oui, d'accord ! Sourit-il tendrement à son amie.

- Très bien et tout le monde joue hein ! Pas de chichi ! Répliqua Kiba.

- Ce jeu est nul ! Baya Shikamaru.

- N'importe quoi, tu adorais joué à ce jeu avant ! Sourit Ino.

- Ouais…

- C'est clair et on s'éclatait bien non ? Rit Sai.

- Ok, ok !

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Glissa Temari à ses deux amies.

- Bon, je commence ! Intervient Ino. Mmh… Kiba, action ou vérité ?

- Action !

- Tu dois téléphoner à ma cousine Aya et lui dire que tu l'as trouve hyper sexy !

- C'est tout ?

- Tu as déjà vu ma cousine Aya ?

- Non !

- C'est plutôt un homme qu'une femme ! Ria Sai.

- D'accord ! Passe le numéro, je le fais !

Kiba appela la jeune femme et lui fit la plus belle et stupide déclaration. Quand il raccrocha tous ces potes étaient mort de rire, sauf bien sûr certains comme Sasuke ou encore les filles.

- Je trouve ça super méchant ! Confessa Hinata.

- C'est du niveau d'Ino que veux-tu ! Répondit Temari

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis la traitresse ? Demanda la blonde.

- Oh, tu as découvert une nouvelle insulte ? C'est bien ma petite !

- Pff…

Hime et Hinata sourit, Temari était réellement remonté contre cette garce.

- Kiba, c'est à toi ! Sasuke, action ou vérité !

- Vérité !

- Rho, dégonflé… Sourit Sakura.

- Non, non, je respecte, hum ? Avec combien de fille tu as couché ?

- Couché ?

- Ouais, ça va, fais l'amour, pour toi Sasu-chou, couché pour moi !

- Une seule…

- Non ! C'est vrai ?

- Oui !

- Hum, ok !

- Il a bien raison, il ne s'offre pas à toutes les garces comme toi, imbécile ! Ricana Sakura.

- Ouais, j'avoue c'est parce que j'ai beaucoup de conquêtes que ça me choc ! Dit-il fièrement. A toi ?

- Sai !

- Oui, mon chéri ?

- Action ou vérité ?

- Action !

- Mets un coup de poing dans la gueule de ce playboy s'il te plait !

- Tout ce que tu veux mon chéri !

- Quoi ?

- Non, je déconne ! Contente-toi, de lui effacer tous les numéros de son portable !

- A tes ordres !

Sai effaça toute la liste du répertoire de Kiba et par ailleurs le mobile chargeait encore.

- Comme ça tu apprendras le mot faire l'amour mon chou !

Cette plaisanterie amusa tout le groupe. Hime sourit tendrement, cet homme merveilleux n'était qu'à elle.

- Alors, à moi, Ino, action ou vérité ?

- Action !

- Donne un baiser à Shikamaru avec la langue ! Dit-il lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Les garçons sifflèrent, Shikamaru se sentait très mal à l'aise et Temari avait le cœur déchiré et le pire c'est qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire. Ino s'approchait sensuellement de Shikamaru, elle s'assit sur ses genoux et donna un baiser dès plus sensuel à Shikamaru.

- J'espère que ça te rappel de bons souvenirs… Dit-elle langoureusement le quittant.

- Hum…

« Rappelez de bons souvenirs ? » Temari se passa en boucle cette phrase, comment ça se rappeler des bons souvenirs ? Shikamaru sentait la scène de ménage arriver de loin. Lui qui avait réussi à convaincre sa petite-amie qu'Ino ne représentait rien pour lui, il était revenu au point de départ, surtout avec la dernière allusion faite par Ino.

- Pétasse !

- Pardon ?

- Tu as parfaitement entendue !

- Quoi, tu es jalouse ?

- Jalouse ? Ma pauvre, tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai et que tu n'auras jamais !

- Eh, les filles on se calme ce n'est qu'un jeu ! Râla Kiba. Ino c'est à toi !

- Sakura, action ou vérité ?

- Action !

- Tu dois nous montrer une position érotique avec… Naruto !

- Quoi ? Mais, tu es dingue ?

- Quoi, moi j'ai eu le baiser à toi de nous montrer la suite !

- Ah, je t'adore Ino, ça c'est une joueuse ! Sifflèrent Kiba et Sai.

Naruto ne savait plus où se mettre, cette blague n'était pas drôle, il était en colère après Hinata mais son attention n'était pas de la blesser ou de la faire souffrir. Il la regarda discrètement, elle avait l'air dans ses pensées, elle n'était pas triste, juste déçue.

- Naruto ! On le fait ?

- Quoi ?

- La position, assied-toi !

- Hum ?

Naruto s'assit sur un bureau et Sakura vint se positionner sur lui de face à face. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bête que maintenant.

- Ouah, je t'excite…

- Pardon ?

C'était partit, la machine vengeance de Sakura était en route. Elle descendit du jeune homme.

- Ton pantalon parle à ta place !

- Tu dis des bêtises !

- Naruto, tu es en manque ? Ria Sai.

- Non !

Hime regarda Temari, elle sentait la catastrophe arriver.

- Hinata ne te satisfait pas ou quoi ?

- Arrête ! Répliqua Sasuke.

- C'est peut-être toi qui n'est pas doué ? Répondit Sakura.

La jeune femme voulait le pousser à bout en atteignant sa fierté d'homme.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Bah oui, si tu ne donnes pas envie à ta chérie, elle ne voudra jamais coucher avec toi ! Renchérit Ino, aidant bien évidement sa meilleure amie.

- Et ! La concernée ! Cria Sai ! Naruto ne sait pas exciter une femme ? Demanda Sai.

- La ferme imbécile ! Répliqua Hime

- Tu m'excite à me parler comme ça !

- Sai ! Mêle-toi de tes conquêtes personnelles ! Le calma Sasuke, loin d'être ravi de la réflexion faite à sa petite-amie.

- Ok, ok, je ne dis plus rien ! Sourit-il.

- Bah mon Naruto, le mythe se casse, tu ne sais pas faire de préliminaire ! Continua Sakura tout sourire.

Agacé par toutes ses réflexions qui prenaient le pas sur sa fierté, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de s'emporter.

- Si, mais ce n'est pas facile quand ta copine est trop prude ! Claqua-t-il durement.


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou mes loulous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fête de noël, moi oui en famille, j'espère que vous avez été gâtés, en tout cas, je souhaite vous satisfaire avec ce chapitre. Bisous et merci de mettre fidèle… !

**Chapitre 17** : Innocence…

Les deux meilleures amies éclatèrent de rire, elles n'attendaient plus que les sanglots de la pauvre Hinata, suivi d'un tsunami de larme. Hime et Temari se regardèrent et pensèrent toutes deux que ces deux garces allaient vraiment beaucoup trop loin et excepté Sai et Kiba, les autres non plus ne rigolaient plus.

Hinata se leva toujours sous les rires de ses camarades, elle partit en direction de Naruto, furieuse et gifla le jeune homme.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile !

Naruto redescendit du vingtième étage d'un coup, que lui avait-il pris de dire une telle chose d'Hinata devant tous ses amis. Sasuke le regardait d'un air désespéré et Hime et Temari étaient folles de rage. Hinata retenait ses larmes et retourna s'asseoir.

Le silence se fit et Madame Yuhi vint les sauver d'un mal à l'aise très pesant. A la fin des cours, Hinata partit très vite, elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes, Naruto lui courut désespérément après.

- Hinata ! Cria-t-il lui agrippant le bras.

- Non, lâche-moi, tu m'as humilié devant tout le monde !

- Attends, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas vu…

- Quoi, que Sakura te menait en bateau, qu'elle te cherchait exprès pour m'atteindre ! Tu es si naïf que ça !

Hinata partit refusant catégoriquement de se retourner face aux cris d'appels de Naruto.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale garce ! Cracha Hime au visage de Sakura.

- Quoi, ce n'est pas…

- Tu sais ce que je souhaiterais au plus profond de moi, que ce genre de méchanceté te retombe dessus, que tu réalises ce que ça fait d'être humilié et détesté par tous ! - …

- En tout cas, ça commence avec moi, il hors de question que je t'adresse une nouvelle fois la parole !

- Tu peux me décompter aussi ! Répliqua Temari.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle, vous prenez tout mal, ce n'est pas bien grave ce qu'il a dit, Hinata est jeune, elle est timide, on ne va pas en faire une histoire, en s'en fou de leur vie sexuelle ! Répliqua Sai.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent sans voix, s'en était trop pour elles, quelle bande d'hypocrite.

- Sinon, le respect, tu connais ! Renchérit Hime avant de partir loin d'eux, suivi par Temari.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Hinata éteignit son portable, il était hors de question qu'elle parle à Naruto, elle ne voulait plus l'entendre. Le jeune homme essaya désespérément d'appeler la jeune femme mais en vain, son portable restait éteint. Il tenta alors, d'appeler au dernier espoir chez elle.

- Allô ? Répondit Olga.

- Bonsoir Madame, je suis Naruto, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais pourrais-je parler à Hinata, s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr, ne quittez pas ! Hinata !

- Oui ? Dit-elle sur le pas de sa chambre.

- Naruto, voudrez vous parler ?

- Dis lui que je n'ai aucune envie de l'écouter…

- Hina ?

Hinata claqua la porte de sa chambre. Naruto avait entendu les paroles fermes de sa petite-amie.

- Hum…

- Oui, j'ai, j'ai entendu, désolé de vous avoir dérangé…

Naruto raccrocha déçu, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour parler à Hinata, il regrettait plus que tout ces mots. Le lendemain matin, ne fut pas meilleur. Il marchait dans le couloir l'âme en peine, se demandant vraiment ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire cette phrase qui lui faisait encore plus mal en y repensant. Pourquoi avoir sortit une telle chose, ce n'était pas son style, ni son caractère d'être méchant, surtout pas avec Hinata ? Il leva la tête et vit sa petite-amie arriver, il courut à sa rencontre.

- Hinata !

- Naruto, je n'ai pas envie de te parler…

- Hinata, je m'excuse, je suis désolé ! Ma douceur, je t'en pris…

- Naruto, tu m'as humilié ! Je n'ai pas envie de…

- Hinata !

Naruto agrippa son bras et enlaça fortement sa moitié.

- Je t'en pris, Hinata, parlons-en au moins, ne me repousse pas…

- Naruto…

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je ne le pense pas, vraiment pas…

- …

Naruto releva la tête d'Hinata afin qu'il puisse croiser son regard, il caressa sa joue, il était terriblement désolé de ses mots.

- Hinata, je t'en pris, crois-moi, tu sais très bien que je ne te ferais jamais de mal, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de répondre à la réflexion de Sakura, je me suis senti oppressé et stupide… Je sais que ça ne me ressemble pas…

- Je…

- Ma douce, je t'ai…

- Hinata ! Cria une voix strict et sévère.

- Neji ?

- Lâche là ! Dit-il empoignant la main de sa sœur de cœur.

- Mais ?

- Je t'avais prévenu que le prochain faux pas de ta part serait impardonnable !

- C'est à Hinata de décider de ça ! S'énerva le jeune homme.

- Hinata a pris sa décision quand elle a passé sa nuit à pleurer !

Neji s'en alla en compagnie d'Hinata, laissant Naruto sur cette cassure, sa moitié avait encore passé sa nuit à pleurer, par sa faute. Il rentra en classe, déprimé, son esprit mijota de mauvaise chose, il ne méritait pas Hinata, elle était trop douce, trop gentille, trop parfaite pour lui.

Le cours se fit plutôt dans le silence, les deux groupes étaient toujours d'actualité. Naruto lui, passait ses pauses tout seul, il ne voulait parler à personne, même pas à Sasuke. Le vendredi soir arriva très vite et ce jour annonçait enfin les vacances de noël. Ils firent un goûter avec leurs professeurs, tout le monde s'amusait plus ou mois, excepté Naruto qui faisait toujours la tête. Les autres se réconciliaient plus ou moins.

Naruto sortit de la salle. Sous le regard suppliant de sa belle, Sasuke suivit son meilleur ami. Il trouva Naruto accoudé à une fenêtre, il s'approcha, ne sachant que trop dire à son ami.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'Hinata me pardonne…

- Naruto, comment tu as pu dire une telle chose d'Hinata ?

- J'n'en sais rien, la veille on s'était disputé à ce propos, j'étais énervé et tu sais aussi bien que moi, que lorsqu'on est énervé on n'est capable de dire n'importe quoi !

- …

- J'ai répondu bêtement à la provocation de Sakura, je n'aurais pas dû !

- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas abandonner…

- Non, je vais attendre sagement qu'elle revienne vers moi et ravaler ma fierté ! Sourit-il fièrement.

- Oui, on n'a pas le choix parfois ! Sourit-il sournoisement.

Les deux amis se sourirent d'un air complice et retournèrent avec le groupe. Naruto sourit à nouveau, il ne voulait plus se laisser aller, Hinata méritait d'être attendue, il serait patient. Hinata et Hime papotèrent avec Temari, des vacances qu'elles prévoyaient de passer avec leurs hommes. Hime et son fils étaient invités par Mikoto à passer toutes les vacances de noël chez eux. Temari et Shikamaru alterneraient chez leur parent respectif, bien que Shikamaru préfère être chez Temari, sa mère n'étant pas aussi envahissante que la sienne.

- Et toi Hinata ? Demanda Temari.

- On va fêter noël en famille comme tous les ans et pour le nouvel an je ne sais pas…

- Et Naruto ? Questionna toujours celle-ci.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai envie de me réconcilier avec lui mais, on me le déconseille fortement…

- Qui ?

- Laisse-moi deviner, le papa furieux, le grand-frère protecteur et la petite sœur toujours du côté de sa grande sœur ! Sourit Hime.

- Et qu'en pense la meilleure amie ? Demanda Temari.

- La meilleure amie a envie de gifler l'autre joue du petit-ami, mais la meilleure amie a de la peine pour la mine déprimée de Naruto…

- Je vois… Sourit Temari.

- Hinata, tu devrais te réconcilier avec Naruto, c'est vrai qu'il a eu tord mais, je pense qu'il est vraiment sincère quand il te dit qu'il regrette…

- Oui, tu as raison, en plus, je dois avouer qu'il me manque beaucoup…

- Ah, tu vas lui pardonner alors ! Sourit Hime.

- Oui, enfin pas tout de suite, il faut lui pardonner, petit à petit ! Crois s'en l'expérience d'une fille qui en est à sa cinquantième disputes ! Ria Temari.

- D'accord… Sourit la jeune fille.

Tous les élèves étaient ravis de cette sonnerie qui annonçait enfin l'heure de quitter les cours et de ne pas revenir avant deux longues semaines.

- Shikamaru ! Appela Ino.

- Oui ?

- Tu veux bien venir chez moi ce soir ?

Shikamaru fut très surpris de cette proposition.

- Hum ? Pourquoi ?

- Rien de particulier, juste pour se rappeler le bon vieux temps ! Sourit-elle.

- Oui, hum, écoute ce soir, je ne peux pas vraiment, mais tu me rappelles pour qu'on organise ça !

- D'accord !

Ino posa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres de Shikamaru et s'en alla toute contente au bras de Sakura. Temari avança vexée, elle allait connaitre sa cinquante et une disputes. Hime et Sasuke partirent ensemble naturellement, quand aux garçons, une soirée boite de nuit les attendaient déjà. Tenten et Neji attendaient Hinata qui trainait. Naruto l'avait interpellé devant la porte du lycée.

- Hinata !

- Oui ?

- Passe… De bonne vacance…

- Toi aussi, Naruto… Dit-elle souriante et déposant un délicat baiser sur sa joue.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'emballer, juste un baiser, un simple baiser et des frissons de bonheur le parcouraient, il toucha sa joue où plus tôt les lèvres de sa tendre l'avaient effleuré. Hinata s'en alla retrouver ses amis et partirent chez eux fêter le début des vacances.

Naruto rentra penaud chez lui, Iruka repéra sa mine déconfite et vint rejoindre son fils qui avait étalé sa peine sur le canapé.

- Hinata ne t'a toujours pas pardonnée ?

- Non…

- Il faut être patient mon grand ! Elle ne peut pas te pardonner comme ça, il faut que tu te rendes compte de ton comportement, bien qu'il m'ait fort étonné !

- Oui, je sais, tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire ça !

- Ne t'énerve pas Naruto…

- C'est un mal de désirer la femme qu'on aime et d'être impatient !

- …

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'es pas amoureux mais passionné dis moi ! Sourit Iruka.

- Pardon… J'aime Hinata comme un fou, elle m'apporte tout ce dont j'ai toujours imaginé, et elle me l'apporte en mieux encore ! Je n'aurais pas du dire ça !

- Tu as fais ta crise d'homme adolescent pervers et obsédé ! Ria Iruka.

- N'importe quoi ! Rougit Naruto.

- Au fait Naruto, j'ai quelque chose à régler avec toi !

- Oui ?

- Je suis vraiment content que tu sois amoureux et heureux, de plus je vois ton acharnement à aimer cette femme et par les belles preuves d'amour que tu lui apporte mais qui a couté un peu cher !

- Comment ça !

- Regarde ta facture de téléphone !

- OUAH 89 euros !

- Comme c'est bientôt noël et que je suis un papa généreux et que de ce fait tu n'oublieras pas de me faire un beau cadeau, je veux bien te payer un autre forfait plus avantageux !

- Oui… Naruto se fit tout petit.

Iruka et Naruto partirent à une boutique afin que son père ne s'arrache plus les cheveux en payant les factures de téléphone.

- Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Vous avez un forfait « Ado amoureux, je passe deux heures par soir au téléphone alors que je l'ai vu toute la journée ! » S'agaça Iruka.

La jeune vendeuse et Naruto rirent à l'exaspération du jeune homme. Iruka repartit avec un forfait pour son fils de cœur, il espérait ne plus avoir de syncope en lisant le montant de la facture.

- On regarde un film Temari !

- …

- J'en ai marre, pourquoi tu fais la gueule encore ?

- Pour rien… Dit-elle peinée.

Shikamaru fut étonné du ton sage de sa petite-amie qui d'ordinaire l'aurait envoyé promener. Elle était assise par terre, en tailleur. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, il se mit derrière elle, la prit dans ses bras et bascula sa tête sur son torse. La jeune fille admirait la bague que son fiancé lui avait offert pour leur un an de relation.

- Tu sais bien que je ne rappellerais pas Ino pour les vacances et que je n'irais pas chez elle…

- Je sais…

- Pour le baiser, je suis désolé, je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle m'embrasse aux coins des lèvres, ça ne se reproduira plus… Même pas un baiser sur la joue…

- Je le sais aussi chéri…

- Oui ? Tant mieux… Mais pourquoi tu fais la tête ?!

- Désolée, j'étais frustrée, pour les deux choses que tu viens de dire… Puis, mes yeux sont tombés sur ma bague, je me suis rappelé combien tu devais m'aimer…

- Idiote !

Shikamaru fit face à sa petite-amie.

- Tu sais…

- Shikamaru, je te promets de te faire plus confiance et d'être moins jalouse… D'accord…

Temari reçu pour seule réponse un baiser de son amant.

- Temari, je ne veux pas que tu changes, déjà, je sais que tu as confiance en moi… Pour ce qui est de ta jalousie, elle ne me dérange pas, si les rôles étaient inversés, je serais bien pire !

- Ah oui ?

- Evidemment, si un jour je vois un mec, même un de nos amis, t'embrasser aux coins des lèvres, il va goûter à mon poing gauche !

Temari sourit à cette image, elle aimait tellement Shikamaru, elle se sentait bien avec lui, c'était un homme formidable.

- Je t'aime… Temari…

- Moi aussi…

La jeune fille embrassa amoureusement son amant. Shikamaru bascula sa petite-amie au sol et se positionna sur elle.

- Tu ne voulais pas regarder un film ? Sourit-elle.

- Je préfère ta peau à Spielberg !

Shikamaru ne cessait d'embrasser le cou de son amante, quand, une voix douce vint les interrompre.

- Shika et Téma chéris, je vous ai fais des crêpes ! Venez les manger devant un film !

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai… Râla le jeune homme.

- On arrive Madame Nara, merci ! Répondit joyeusement Temari.

- Tu vois pourquoi, je préfère être chez toi !

- Tu exagère ta mère est adorable et en plus il est trop tôt pour le gros câlin….

- Il n'y a pas d'heure pour ça ! Sourit-il taquin.

La jeune fille donna un baiser tendre à son amant et ils partirent amoureux rejoindre sa famille.

- Dimitri c'est enfin endormi… Monsieur était trop enthousiaste !

- Tant mieux, s'il se sent bien ici…

- Je peux emprunter ton ordinateur ? Demanda la jeune femme s'installant au bureau.

- Oui, mais pourquoi ?

- Il faut que je me cherche un boulot pour les vacances…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour Dimitri et moi bien sûr, je n'ai pas assez de revenus par mon association…

- Hime !

- Oui ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de travailler pendant ses vacances, tu es chez moi pour la fin du mois…

- Et laisser tes parents tout payer, c'est hors de question !

- Hime, ma mère ne cesse de te le répéter, l'argent n'est pas un souci pour eux et tu le sais !

- Je me suis toujours débrouillée toute seule, sans compter sur personne à part mon frère, je ne veux pas devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un !

- Mes parents ne sont pas quelqu'un et tu ne leur dois rien, ils font ça par plaisir, et tu n'ais plus toute seule aujourd'hui ! Tu peux compter sur moi, tu le sais bien !

- …

- Maintenant, si tu tiens réellement à devoir quelque chose, il y a des moyens plus persuasifs… Déclara le jeune homme, tenant fermement sa petite amie dans ses bras et déposant de délicat baiser dans son cou

- Ah oui ? Lesquelles ? Ricana celle-ci sous les baisers chatouilleux de son amant.

- Tu ne devines pas…

Sasuke allongea sa petite-amie sur le lit et fit comprendre par des gestes qui ne trompaient pas que le jeune homme avait des idées luxurieuses. Hime éteignit la lumière et se laissa emporter par la chaleur de son petit-ami.

Il était trois heures du matin, Naruto n'arrivait pas à dormir, il tournait et se retournait dans son lit, ne sachant qu'elle position adoptée pour s'éviter de penser et enfin laisser le sommeil l'emporter. Il songeait à Hinata, la jeune fille ne lui laissait aucun répit depuis ces derniers jours, elle était sa seule préoccupation, son seul tourment, il pensait à elle, à son corps qui lui manquait, à ses gestes et mots tendre dont il ne pouvait se passer.

Il choppa son mobile, posé délicatement sous son oreiller, au cas où un appel important viendrait il tapota sur le clavier, ok, annuler, ok, annuler, le numéro d'Hinata voyageait dans les gestes hésitant de Naruto. Quand la tentation fut enfin plus forte, pensant à ses baisers doux. Les palpitations du cœur de Naruto étaient synchro avec la tonalité d'appel, il angoissait à l'idée que sa bien-aimée ne décroche pas, l'envie d'entendre sa voix suave l'obsédant plus que tout.

Le répondeur, à trois heures du matin, rare sont les personnes qui décrochent, mais l'envie de Naruto devenant une véritable hantise, il tenta une seconde fois de l'appeler, murmurant cette fois-ci à voix haute « décroche, décroche ».

Hinata dormait d'un sommeil sans rêves, elle bougea deux fois dans son lit, quelque chose la gênée, la perturbée, empêchant son sommeil d'atteindre la sensation de bien-être. Puis, ouvrant avec difficulté ses yeux, elle vit une légère lumière envahir sa table de nuit. Elle prit le petit objet dans sa main, observa l'écran et constata que Naruto l'appelait. Au moment de décrocher, somnolant encore, elle ne répondit pas à temps et l'appel se termina.

Un sentiment de tristesse prit possession d'elle, Hinata regrettait déjà cet appel manqué. Quand, à peine sa déception eut le temps de prendre entièrement conquête de son cœur, son portable sonna de nouveau. Elle appuya avec certitude sur le bouton vert dépendant de son désir, d'entendre Naruto.

- Oui ? Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Hinata…

Le jeune homme resta silencieux un moment, en réalité, il ne savait plus pourquoi il appelait, ne désirant que d'être auprès d'elle.

- Naruto, tout vas bien ?

- Je peux venir chez toi ?

- Hum, passe demain dans la matinée si tu veux…

- Non ! Tout de suite ?

- Quoi, maintenant ?

- Oui ! Assura t-il.

- Hum, oui, d'accord…

- J'arrive !

Naruto raccrocha après avoir prononcé ces mots avec motivation, Hinata était très surprise de ce coup de téléphone et surtout de voir son petit-ami avec le désir de venir à l'instant chez elle.

Hinata enfila une veste pour se couvrir du froid et descendit en bas, attendant que Naruto arrive. Elle espérait que son père ne soit pas réveillé par la venue de Naruto, le pauvre, il retournerait chez lui aussi vite que parti. Elle fut surprise de découvrir de la lumière dans le salon, elle pointa son nez au bord de la porte et y découvrit son père, dans le fauteuil, une tasse de thé fumant encore et embaumant la pièce d'un citron léger auprès de lui, il scrutait un album photo.

- Papa ?

- Chérie ? Que fais tu debout ?

- Je… Hum… Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Hinata savait pourquoi, en s'approchant doucement de son père, elle y découvrit des photos de sa mère et de son père.

- Nous avions ton âge sur ces photos ! Sourit-il.

- Ma maman était très belle…

- Oui, tu lui ressemble trait pour trait…

- Merci…

- Mardi, ça fera douze ans…

- Oui, je sais…

Hinata sentait les larmes montaient, elle qui s'était toujours reprochée la mort de sa mère. Son père serra tendrement la main de sa fille dans la sienne, longtemps en très mauvais père qu'il était devenu, il n'avait pardonné à sa fille la mort de sa femme, alors que, sa femme n'avait qu'agit en conséquence du danger de son enfant, la protéger et dire qu'il aurait fait la même chose.

- Hinata…

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi, papa, je t'aime…

Hinata s'installa confortablement, sur le canapé avec son père, elle ramena ses jambes sur le canapé et cacha ses pieds sous ses fesses pour les réchauffer, elle tenait avec affection le bras de son père et tous deux admirèrent les photos de jeunesse de Hiashi et sa femme. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hiashi entendit frapper à la porte.

- Qui ça peux être à cette heure-ci ? S'inquiéta Hiashi.

- Hum… Naruto m'a appelé tout à l'heure, il voulait passer me voir…

- A cette heure-ci ?

Hinata hocha les épaules par manque de réponse à cette question.

- Tu ne lui faisais pas la tête ? Demanda son père ironiquement.

- Hum… Oui ?! Je suis désolée, je peux lui dire de partir, je ne voulais pas imposer…

- Hinata ! Va lui ouvrir, il n'arrête pas de frapper !

- Oui…

Hinata s'avança le cœur battant à sa porte et à peine celle-ci ouverte, Naruto sauta dans les bras de sa bien-aimée, la faisant reculer de quelques pas sous son poids. Hinata emprisonnée dans les bras de Naruto, ne pouvait plus bouger et pourtant, elle trouvait cette situation embarrassante devant son père. Hiashi fut étonné d'un tel accueil, ce jeune homme tenait à sa fille, c'était évident. Il sourit à cette image attendrissante, un petit-ami suppliant sa bien-aimée de lui pardonner l'impardonnable, « ah, les hommes ». Pensa ce dernier.

- Bonsoir ! Dit-il se levant et prenant soin de fermer la porte qui laissait entrer le froid.

- Bonsoir !

Naruto lâcha Hinata d'un coup sous la peur de cet homme imposant.

- On ne s'était jamais rencontré avant… Hiashi… Dit-il lui présentant une poigné de main

- Naruto… Baragouina ce dernier sous une poignée de main tremblante.

- Et bien jeune homme souriait, je ne vais pas vous manger ! Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ?

- Ah ? Dit-il déçu.

- En bien, rassurez-vous !

- Oui ?

- Bien, je vous laisse… Bonne nuit ma chérie… Dit-il embrassant la chevelure nuit de sa fille. Naruto à demain !

- A demain ?

Hinata rougit, comment ça à demain, Naruto n'allait peut-être pas passer la nuit ici.

- Hum, je suis désolé de déranger à cette heure ci !

- C'est rien…

Un long silence se fit dans la pièce. Hinata ne savait que dire.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Hum, non ? Naruto ne savait pas par où commencer.

- Tu, tu veux qu'on monte dans ma chambre…

- Oui !

Naruto enleva ses chaussures. Hinata le guida dans sa pièce intime, le jeune homme n'y avait encore jamais pénétré et il lui hâtait de savoir à quoi ressemblait la chambre de sa douce. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte soucieuse de savoir comment la situation allait évoluer. Le jeune homme quant à lui fut souriant à l'image de la chambre de sa petite-amie. Un papier peint crème englobait le mur, une très grande armoire de bois se trouvait sur sa gauche, un meuble blanc sur sa droite, où était posé des cadres photos et un coffret à bijoux. Situé à côté de cette commode se trouvait son bureau personnel. Le milieu de la pièce était vide, seul un immense tapis doux squattait. Enfin, au mur d'en face, un lit, visiblement d'une place se trouvait parallèle à la fenêtre. Naruto était admiratif, il reconnaissait bien le style discret et délicat de sa bien-aimée.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Je voulais te voir, tu me manques…

Hinata rougit à cette déclaration, le jeune homme toujours heureux de flattée par des rougissements sa petite-amie.

- Hinata, je sais que je vais me répéter, mais je suis sincèrement et profondément désolé…

- Arrête… Je sais Naruto…

- Tu… Tu me pardonnes ?

- Oui… Sourit-elle.

- Mais, tu ne me cris pas dessus ! Enfin, ça tu l'as déjà fait ! Enfin, je ne sais pas, punis-moi ! Ria t-il.

- T'ignorer pendant une semaine n'était pas assez ? Sourit-elle.

- Non ! C'était de la torture et de la souffrance… Avoua ce dernier très sérieusement.

- Désolée…

- Ne sois pas désolé, je l'avais mérité ainsi que la gifle ! Sourit-il

- …

Hinata ne savait plus quoi dire, elle rêvassait, regardant par terre sur sa moquette, si la réponse à ses interrogations se trouvaient inscrites ici, quand elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer. La jeune fille était aux anges de sentir la chaleur et le parfum de son homme contre elle, son amant lui avait terriblement manqué aussi.

- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser… Demanda le jeune homme dans un souffle chaud.

- Evidemment…

Naruto regarda intensément droit dans les yeux sa bien-aimée, il savourait ce moment de tension, ce moment où ses lèvres réclamaient intensément les siennes, ce moment où elles allaient rentrer dans une savoureuse danse sensuelle. Il n'y tenait plus, l'adrénaline était à son comble et il s'empressa de capturer sensuellement la bouche de son amante. Leur langue dansait déjà, le manque était beaucoup trop oppressant.

Naruto caressa le moindre endroit du corps d'Hinata qui lui avait lésé ses désirs. Il passa sa main dans sa douce chevelure, son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses, ses fesses et la serra de nouveau très fort contre lui.

- Je t'aime Hinata…

- Je t'aime aussi…

Naruto captura vivement ses lèvres à ces mots.

- Je serais être patient, je te le promets… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai dérapé ainsi…

- Ce n'est rien, je te comprends aussi Naruto, il est naturel de… Désirer la personne que l'on aime…

- Oui…

Le jeune homme déposa un délicat baiser sur le front de sa douce.

- Tu as l'air épuisé ma douce…

- Il est quatre heures du matin… Rougit-elle.

- Oui, désolé… On va se coucher…

- Bien…

- Zut ! Je n'ai rien pour dormir ?

- Ah ? Ne bouge pas, je pense que j'ai ce qu'il te faut !

Hinata ouvrit une porte de sa grande armoire et attrapa un pantalon de pyjama et un tee-shirt basique pour homme. Naruto fit les gros yeux en découvrant ces vêtements.

- Tu as des vêtements d'hommes dans ta chambre ?

- Idiot, c'est à Neji, je n'ai pas voulu le déranger tout à l'heure, alors je l'ai mis dans mon armoire…

- J'espère bien !

Naruto agrippa la hanche de sa bien-aimée, et la poussa jusqu'à lui.

- Tu es à moi… A moi seul…

Hinata fut très embarrassé par cette nouvelle déclaration. Cependant, elle en fut terriblement heureuse.

- Et toi, tu es à moi ?

- Bien sûr que oui…

Les deux amants se glissèrent dans les draps. Le lit d'Hinata étant plus petit que celui de Naruto, il prit avec grand plaisir sa bien-aimée contre lui entièrement. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de tomber dans un sommeil sans crainte, ni angoisse.

Hinata se réveilla avec un air chaud et doux sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata que cette tendresse venait de la main chaude de son amant qui lui caressait la joue. Elle lui sourit, sa poitrine se serra davantage quand son amant déposa un baiser sensuel sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme accentua le baiser, il se positionna sur sa bien-aimée sans quitter ses lèvres une seconde et la serra fort contre lui. Hinata apprécia ce moment sensuel et elle se sentait très à l'aise. Sentant que sa bien-aimée était détendue, il se permit de caresser ses hanches et de descendre sur ses cuisses. Aucun signe de rejet ni d'inquiétude d'Hinata, il en fut si troublé qu'il poursuivit sa route sucrée. Ses mains cajolèrent la poitrine de sa tendre, laissant échapper de sa petite-amie des gémissements de plaisir. Naruto était excité par ces petits cris de bien-être. Jalousant ses mains de toucher le corps de sa bien-aimée, il quitta les lèvres d'Hinata afin de rejoindre son corps de déesse.

La jeune femme fut déçue, elle était très à l'aise mais seulement quand Naruto l'embrassait, elle ne sentait aucune gêne aux mains de son amant sur elle, tant que ces lèvres dansaient sensuellement avec les siennes. Hinata se remémora les conseils de sa meilleure amie : « Il ne faut pas hésiter à dire à l'homme que tu aimes ce que tu veux, il ne faut pas avoir honte de dire ce qu'on désire… »

- Naruto ?

- Oui ! Excuse-moi, je vais…

- Non… J'aime tes caresses, mais je voudrais que… tu ne cesse de m'embrasser…

- Oui… Tout ce que tu voudras ma douce…

Naruto fondit sur les lèvres de sa tendre et caressa son corps avec passion, faisant des gémissements timides de la jeune femme à des complaintes plus érotique. Les doigts du jeune homme dansaient d'avant en arrière sur l'intimité de sa douce et à entendre la respiration saccadée de bien-aimée, celle-ci était au paradis.

En effet, le jeune homme s'était remis en question et avait conclu qu'il avait omis énormément de détails sensuelle avec Hinata. Il fallait qu'il la prépare petit à petit, qu'il la mette en confiance et pour ça de simple geste charnel suffisait à mettre en symbiose les envies de ces deux amants.

- Naruto… Souffla-t-elle chaudement.

La jeune femme se cacha, elle avait honte de l'état qu'elle était. Naruto sourit à cette frimousse gênée et intimidée.

- Hinata, ne te cache pas… Dit-il enlevant l'oreiller qui cachait son visage.

- Désolée… J'ai un peu honte…

- Honte de quoi, d'avoir du plaisir… Moi, j'en suis plutôt fier… Alors, ne me prive pas de ton merveilleux visage que je remplis de désir… Dit-il suavement.

- Naruto…

La jeune femme agrippa le cou de son amant, elle gémissait timidement à cette caresse divine dans l'oreille de son amant. Ce geste le rendait fou mais surtout les cris de jouissance d'Hinata le rendait hors de cette chambre. Il voulait plus, il sentit sa petite culotte fondre sous le plaisir.

- Hinata, je peux aller, plus loin…

- Oui…

Naruto posa ses deux doigts sur l'antre luxurieux de son amante. C'était doux, chaud, humide, le jeune homme fit partager un cri de plaisir intense lui sortant de son bas ventre. Il se permit sous l'excitation de pénétrer un doigt dans ce carré de soie divin. Hinata enfonça ses ongles dans le biceps de Naruto, cette sensation était tout simplement à mourir.

- Ca va ? Demanda t-il

- C'est… Très bon…

- Ah oui ? Sourit-il fièrement.

- Oui…

Naruto embrassa passionnément son amante, jamais ils n'avaient partagés un moment aussi intime et les deux amants se prenaient dans un jeu menant au septième ciel. Le jeune homme se sentait plané, c'était délicieux de donner du plaisir à Hinata, bien meilleur que de brûler toutes ces étapes importantes.

- Je vais, mettre le deuxième, d'accord, si tu as mal dis moi et j'arrête…

- Oui…

Naruto déposa son deuxième prodige dans l'antre tentateur et la jeune femme poussa un cri de plaisir comme jamais. Le jeune homme sentait son cœur partir, son corps plané, « mon dieu que c'est bon », ne cessa de se répéter Naruto.

- Naruto…

- Je vais devenir fou…

- C'est bon ?

- C'est divin ma douce !

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, les lèvres brûlantes d'Hinata sur les siennes, leurs deux corps commençant à transpirer, le jeune homme ne put se retenir plus longtemps d'accélérer le mouvement. Des cris déchirant les murs de la jouissance sortirent des bouches des deux amoureux, le jeune amant se demandait bien à quoi pouvait ressembler l'expression du visage de sa douce, sous l'excitation. Sa curiosité l'emmena au-delà de ses espérances, sa bien-aimée était sublime, elle se cacha de nouveau.

- Non, ne te cache pas, ne ferme pas les yeux, regarde moi Hinata, je suis ton amant… N'ai honte de rien avec moi…

- Oui…

Hinata sentait une boule au bas ventre se former. Elle était différente de d'habitude, ce n'était plus de la simple stimulation, « non c'est ? »

- Naruto, je vais… Je vais…

- Oh oui… Laisse-toi aller… Je t'en supplie…

- Embrasse-moi…

Naruto ne se fit pas prier pour capturer ardemment les lèvres bouillantes de son amante. Il allait lui donner l'orgasme, quelle plus belle vaillance pour un homme. La jeune femme ni tenait plus, elle se détacha des lèvres de Naruto, mit sa main sur sa bouche et cria tout son délice aux creux de ses doigts. Des larmes lui tombèrent des yeux, elle se sentait terriblement bien. Le jeune homme ôta son bien-être du péché de sa bien-aimée et l'enlaça fortement.

- Naruto…

- Oui ?

- C'était bon pour toi ?

- Tu es adorable, mais c'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ? Rit-il tendrement.

- C'était…

- Bon ?

- Oui…

Naruto déposa un délicat baiser sur la bouche mouillée de sa douce et se confessa à son oreille.

- J'ai adoré le faire et je suis fier de t'avoir offert ton premier orgasme…

La jeune femme rougit, elle avait réellement apprécié ce moment intime, c'était doux, son amant avait parfaitement fait cette caresse et Hinata se sentait en confiance. Naruto remonta le sous-vêtement et le pantalon de sa bien-aimée.

- Je peux emprunter la salle de bain ?

- Oui, c'est la dernière porte sur la droite…

- Merci…

Naruto sortit du lit afin de se laver les mains avant le petit-déjeuner. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain sentant que celle-ci était elle aussi tiré de l'autre côté pour l'ouvrir.

- Tenten ?

- Naruto ? Rougit cette dernière.

- Chérie, tu veux…

Neji sortit de sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec son ennemi numéro un du moment, le jeune homme était furieux de voir son ami ici.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fous là toi ? S'énerva le jeune homme.

- Neji ! Intervient Tenten.

- Réponds quand je te parle !

- Je suis avec Hinata bien sûr, quelle question !

- Avec Hinata ! Elle est plus idiote que je ne le pensais !

- Calme-toi Neji, je ne te permets pas de dire…

- Et moi je ne te permets pas de trainer le cœur de ma petite sœur de droite à gauche, avec ton incertitude à la con !

- Neji… Retentit la douce voix d'Hinata.

- Il a fallut que tu lui pardonnes une fois de plus toi ! Tu es stupide ou quoi ! A la première occasion il te jettera encore et encore !

- Neji…

Naruto plaqua Neji contre le mur, fou de rage de ce qu'il osait entendre.

- Tu vas trop loin Neji, retire ce que tu viens de dire !

- Non !

- Jamais, je ne ferais ça à Hinata, ce n'est pas un jouet pour moi, c'est la fille que j'aime et que je respecte au plus au point !

- On ne dirait pas après…

- Mais, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ! Retentit la voix grave d'Hiashi.

Naruto lâcha Neji de honte. Décidemment, il faisait tout de travers.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tout ce raffut ?

- Pourquoi avoir laissé rentrer ce sale gosse ? Demanda Neji à son oncle.

- Neji, je comprends ta colère, mais cette histoire ne te regarde pas, si tu n'apprécies pas Naruto, ignore le !

- Pff…

Neji s'avança vers son oncle et descendit en bas rejoindre Hanabi pour déjeuner. Tenten le suivit en faisant un signe de tête à Hinata qui voulait dire « désolé ».

- Hinata !

- Oui papa ?

- Descendez, le petit déjeuner est servit pour tout le monde !

- Merci… Sourit-elle.

Naruto faisait la tête, il était ailleurs, les mots de son ami l'avait blessé. Une main chaude est réconfortante vint se glisser sur sa joue.

- Ne fais pas attention aux mots de Neji…

Naruto étreignit fort sa bien-aimée.

- Je suis tellement désolé, de mon comportement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu le contrôle…

- C'est rien, on ne va pas reparler de ça…

Naruto enlaça tendrement sa bien-aimée.

- Je t'aime tant… Murmura t-il comme un espoir.

- Je t'aime aussi Naruto…

Ce dernier déposa un délicat baiser sur le front de la jeune femme, partit dans la salle de bain et rejoignit le reste du groupe en bas. L'ambiance était plutôt palpable, Hanabi se demandait bien pourquoi tout le monde faisait une tête de trente six pieds de long. Cette atmosphère agaça fortement la jeune Hyuga et de son tempérament bien trempé elle osa l'impensable.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tout le monde fait la tête ?

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à mademoiselle naïve ! Répondit froidement Neji.

- Hein ?

- Neji, arrête… Souffla Tenten agacée du comportement mesquin de son fiancé.

- C'est parce que Naruto est ici ! Se moqua la jeune femme. On s'en fiche, ça te regarde pas !

- Oui, tu as raison après tout, mais ne viens plus pleurer auprès de moi si…

- Neji, ça suffit ! Hanabi a raison, alors stop ! Retentit la voix autoritaire de son oncle.

Le petit déjeuner resta silencieux. Hanabi frustré monta se préparer et partit chez une amie, elle n'oublia pas de préciser à sa grande sœur que son choix était grotesque mais que si c'est ce qu'elle voulait, elle la soutiendrait tout de même. Neji et Tenten montèrent en haut afin de discuter et Hinata partit rejoindre Naruto déjà monté depuis un moment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda inquiète la jeune femme voyant Naruto habillé et chaussure aux mains.

- Je vais rentrer…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dérange chez toi, je ne suis pas le bienvenu alors…

- Mais…

- C'est normal, après tout tu es importante pour eux, c'est logique que ton père et Neji le grand frère ne m'acceptes plus, après les nombreuses larmes que tu as versés pour moi...

- Peut-être mais c'est encore à moi de décider ce que…

- Ne pleure pas… A cause de moi…

- Je ne pleurerais pas si tu restes avec moi !

- Hi…

- Naruto ! Personne n'est parfait, on a eu des difficultés à être ensemble, mais je ne regrette rien de notre relation… Je pleure beaucoup pour un rien, je le sais, c'est mon caractère je n'y peux rien… C'est aussi à moi d'être forte et de savoir les limites… La dernière fois, j'ai su les atteindre parce que je sais que tout n'est pas entièrement de ta faute… Un couple c'est deux personnes… Pas l'une qui cherche à faire dire à l'autre qu'elle a tord…

- Hinata… Je t'aime tellement…

La jeune femme rougit fortement, jamais elle ne s'était dévoilée autant et le regard séducteur que portait son bien-aimé sur elle la troubla. Combien ils avaient appris tous les deux, ensemble, l'amour n'est pas fait que de sentiment et d'envie, c'est aussi un travail quotidien de connaitre et apprendre de l'autre. Hinata s'avança vers son bien-aimé et embrassa celui-ci fièrement, fière d'être la seule dans son cœur.

Le père d'Hinata n'avait plus s'empêcher d'écouter les dires de sa filles. Ces mots l'avaient rassuré, Naruto rendait sa fille plus confiante et déterminée, c'était un couple homogène qui apprendrait de l'autre et s'aimerait sûrement d'un amour incassable et unique.

- Hinata…

- Oui ?

- Il faut que je rentre…

- Mais…

- Chut… Sourit-il. C'est juste pour prendre des vêtements de rechange !

- Oh… D'accord…

- Je reviens après…

- Très bien…

Naruto embrassa tendrement son amante avant de partir. Dans le bus Naruto se sentait toute chose, son cœur ne cessait de battre la chamade, l'odeur de sa bien-aimée flottait toujours sur son corps, il avait plus que savouré ce moment d'intimité, sa petite-amie était tellement belle. Il sourit, il se hâtait déjà à l'idée de la revoir et de passer une nuit aussi exquise que celle-ci. La seule chose qu'il regrettait c'était sa situation avec le père d'Hinata et Neji, qui restait un ami précieux de Naruto.

- Le temps fera le reste, tant pis… Sourit-il à la vue d'autre amoureux.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 18 :** Juste nous…

Temari dormait encore à poings fermés, Shikamaru était déjà prêt à sortir. Il embrassa le front de sa bien-aimée et parti. Le jeune homme avait rendez-vous avec Ino pour prendre le petit déjeuner et si la jeune femme pensait « galant », ce n'était pas le cas du jeune homme qui avait décidé de tout dire à son amie. Il espérait ne pas la faire trop souffrir, ni lui faire de peine.

Shikamaru stoppa ses pas, la jeune femme était déjà arrivée et était sur son trente et un. Sublime, aucun autre mot ne pouvait décrire Ino, que beaucoup de jeune homme dévisageait. Elle portait une jupe noire, avec un top, un blouson de cuire caramel, ces longs cheveux blond toujours délicatement attachés, son cou recouvert d'une douce écharpe blanche et des bottes de même couleur qui rehaussait sa taille.

- Shika !

- Bonjour Ino…

- Tu es très beau…

- Euh, merci, tu, tu es sublime toi aussi…

- Je suis contente que tu es accepté mon invitation…

- Je t'en pris… Hum, on rentre…

- Oui…

Shikamaru et Ino prirent un somptueux petit déjeuner. Le jeune homme était très mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

- Ino… J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire…

- Moi aussi…

- Ah oui ? Le cœur du jeune homme était au bord de la crise cardiaque

- Tu sais, je dois t'avouer que j'ai été très triste car depuis une longue période on n'est moins proche qu'avant… Tu ne me confie plus rien, on ne va plus l'un chez l'autre… Tu sais, Shikamaru, je t'ai longtemps…

- Arrête Ino, je t'en pris ne continue pas…

- Pourquoi, j'ai besoin de te dire ce que je ressens…

- Ino, j'ai quelque chose de très désagréable à te dire, je voudrais que tu m'écoutes…

- …

- Je, c'est vrai qu'on s'est éloigné tous les deux et je ne te cache pas l'immense amitié que j'ai pour toi Ino, seulement… Hum, ça va faire, un peu plus d'un an que je suis avec une fille…

- Que… Quoi ?

- Je suis avec une fille depuis un an et j'en suis très amoureux… Je… Je suis désolé… J'aurai dû te le dire avant mais, je n'ai pas eu ce courage…

- Je vois !

Ino prit ses affaires et parti à toute vitesse du restaurant.

- Attends !

- Monsieur, il faut payer !

- Oui, tenez, gardez la monnaie !

Shikamaru courut auprès d'Ino.

- Ino…

- Quelle idiote, j'avais cru, j'avais cru que tu allais m'avouer tes sentiments et… Ino rit nerveusement. Quelle idiote je fais !

- Non, Ino, c'est de ma faute…

- Oui, ça c'est sûr, tu n'es qu'un connard ! Je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu te trouver, espèces de lâche !

- Ino…

- Lâche-moi !

La jeune femme tourna les talons. Shikamaru n'était vraiment pas fier, sa poitrine le serrait douloureusement. Ino était plus qu'une amie pour lui, c'était une petite sœur et la voir partir ainsi malheureuse par sa faute, lui brisait le cœur. Il n'eut pas le courage de lui courir après, de plus, elle avait sûrement besoin d'être seule.

Naruto sortit de la douche. Il enfila son jean quand il entendit sonner à la porte.

- Tiens ? Iruka a peut-être oublié ses clefs ?

Naruto ouvrit la porte et fut très surpris d'y découvrir Sakura.

- Ouah, toujours aussi canon ! Dit-elle à la vue du torse musclé du jeune homme.

- Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venue voir comment tu allais ! Je peux rentrer ?

- Oui, je t'en pris…

- J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu ne répondais pas !

- Ah ? Oui, merde, j'ai oublié mon portable !

- Tu l'as oublié chez Sasuke ?

- Non, chez Hinata…

- Hinata ? Elle ne te fait pas la gueule celle-là !

- Bon, Sakura, tu veux quoi ?

- Calme-toi, je n'ai plus le droit de voir mon meilleur ami ! Dit-elle dans un souffle triste.

- Ne parle pas d'Hinata en disant « celle-là » dans ce cas !

- Dans ce cas quoi ?

- Si tu es ma meilleure amie ! Sourit ce dernier, prenant place au côté de la jeune fille sur le canapé.

Sakura et Naruto discutèrent et rigolèrent de tout et de rien pendant au moins une bonne demi-heure.

- Naruto !

- Oui ?

- Ces moments avec toi me manque…

- Quels moments ?

- Ces moments de délire qu'on avait avant, nos confessions, nos soirées, tout me manque, tu ne me dis plus rien, ni toi, ni Sasuke d'ailleurs…

- Désolé…

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas toujours très gentille, mais s'il y a bien deux personnes que j'aime le plus c'est Sasuke et toi…

- Oui, je sais… Mais tu sais on grandit, les amis passent après désormais…

- Mais on a que seize ans ! On n'a le temps de se stabiliser et de penser au foyer d'abord et aux amis après, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui…

- Tu étais si joyeux avant, tu faisais rire tout le monde et tu te préoccupais de tes amis… Je me sens seule sans toi… Notre amitié me manque…

- Sakura, tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi !

- Non, une personne est entre nous maintenant… Rien, ne sera plus jamais comme avant… On ne peut plus passer de soirée ensemble, être tous les deux ou même avec les autres, passer la nuit à bavarder…

- Bien sûr que si, je…

Naruto se mit à réfléchir, la dernière fois qu'il avait craquée à la moue de Sakura, il avait bien cru perdre Hinata. Cette fille faiblissait vraiment son assurance, car le jeune homme avait sincèrement aimé son amie d'enfance. Sakura avait encore trop d'influence sur lui.

- Naruto ?

Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis plus que sérieuse… Dit-elle se blottissant dans les bras du jeune homme embrassant passionnément son torse.

- Sakura, je…

Naruto entendit sonner à la porte. Il se leva et partit ouvrir à toute vitesse comme pour s'échapper de ce piège.

- Hinata ?

- Je sais qu'on devait se retrouver chez moi, mais tu as oublié ton portable alors…

Hinata rougit d'abord à la vue du corps nu et parfait de son amant. Puis, un vertige vint lui rendre visite en constatent une marque de rouge à lèvre sur celui-ci. Elle dirigea ses yeux dans l'appartement de son amant et eu la mauvaise surprise de voir Sakura souriante assise sur le canapé. Elle sentit les larmes monter en elle, la jeune femme était frustrée, elle balança le portable de Naruto sur le torse de celui-ci et partit effondré.

- Désolée de t'avoir dérangé !

- Quoi ? Mais ? Non, Hinata, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Hinata !

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas la faire fuir…

Naruto lança un air à moitié mécontent à l'égard de la jeune femme. Il enfila une veste et poursuivit sa bien-aimée qui montait juste dans l'ascenseur.

- Hinata !

Naruto monta à temps dans l'ascenseur.

- Laisse-moi !

- Enfin, comment peux-tu croire qu'il s'est passé quoi que ce soit avec Sakura !

- Cette marque sur ton torse suffit amplement !

- Quoi ?

Naruto regarda son torse et constata effectivement que les marques des lèvres de son amie se gravaient sur lui.

- Merde… Hinata, c'est un malentendu !

- Oui, bien sûr !

Naruto était furieux, non pas contre Hinata mais contre lui-même, il se laissait toujours avoir face aux yeux tristes de Sakura. Il n'aurait pas assez de dix étages pour tout lui expliquer, alors il appuya sur le bouton de secours et stoppa l'ascenseur.

- Hinata, crois-tu qu'après notre incroyable nuit et matinée, j'aurai décidé d'inviter Sakura dans ton dos…

- Non, je sais, ce n'est pas ça le problème… Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être gentil avec elle, malgré tout ce qu'elle me fait subir… Malgré qu'elle veuille nous séparer tu restes toujours de son côté et aujourd'hui tu peux la prendre dans tes bras et la laisser t'embrasser… Encore… Tu as tellement était absorbé par sa présence que tu en oubli de t'habiller, tu te présente devant elle comme tu te présente devant moi…

- Hinata !

- Je sais que Sakura sera toujours spéciale pour toi… Je ne peux pas te reprocher ça, je voudrais juste que, la barrière entre son amitié et mon amour soit distinctement séparés… J'attendrais patiemment que tu ne ressentes définitivement plus rien pour Sakura… Je t'aime malgré ça… Mais, je t'en pris, ne me fais pas mal comme ça… Finit-elle dans un sanglot.

- Hinata…

Naruto attira la jeune fille dans ses bras. Combien ses mots étaient matures et douloureusement vraies. Seulement, le jeune homme ne pensait pas du tout éprouver encore des sentiments d'amour pour Sakura, mais plutôt de la compassion et de la valeur. Il était tellement fier d'être aimé par cette incroyable jeune femme qui murissait tellement plus vite que lui. Il sentait son cœur battre comme jamais et il n'y avait rien que pour elle qu'il battait ainsi.

- Hinata, je t'en pris, embrasse-moi !?

Mais, la jeune femme n'eut le temps de répondre à la requête de son amant que ce dernier avait déjà capturé humblement la bouche de sa bien-aimée. Sa langue partant directement à la conquête de celle-ci. Les baisers d'Hinata étaient uniques et étouffants pour sa poitrine. Il câlina sa bien-aimée et fit redémarrer l'ascenseur vers son étage.

- Naruto…

- Oui ?

- Tu sais, beaucoup de couple ne s'entendent pas forcément avec la ou le meilleur ami de son amant mais, je ferais quand même un effort…

- Hinata…

Ils furent arrivés à l'étage, Sakura n'avait pas décampé de l'appartement de Naruto, elle discutait même tranquillement avec Iruka.

- Bonjour vous deux ! Sourit ce dernier.

- Bonjour Iruka…

- Comment vas-tu Hinata ?

- Bien, merci…

- Je vais enfiler une chemise ! Chuchota ce dernier à son amante.

- Oui !

Naruto ne partit que deux petites minutes afin de s'habiller et se coiffer mais le temps paru très long pour les deux jeunes filles restaient seules à seules, Iruka étant partit se coucher. Naruto revint, il devait bien s'avouer que la situation n'était pas dès plus évidente, sa petite-amie et sa meilleure amie au même endroit, se détestant plus que tout. De plus, il se sentait mal à l'aise face à Sakura, il mourrait d'envie d'enlacer Hinata et de l'embrasser, mais devant Sakura, il hésitait.

- Dit-moi, ça te dirais qu'on aille faire un bowling avec les autres ! Demanda tout sourire Sakura à Naruto.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Je préviens les gars, tu n'as qu'à prévenir les filles !

- Dac' !

Hinata se sentait un peu seule et elle avait la désagréable impression que Naruto n'osait rien faire quand Sakura était dans les parages.

- Qui viens de ton côté ? Demanda Sakura.

- Sasuke, Sai et Shikamaru ! Et toi ?

- Seulement Temari, je n'arrive pas à joindre Ino… C'est bizarre…

- Hime ne vient pas ? Demanda Hinata.

- J'en sais rien, je n'ai pas son numéro ! Répondit un peu sèchement Sakura

- Je vais l'appeler ! Proposa Naruto subitement

Naruto s'absenta quelque instant, sachant parfaitement qu'Hime allait venir étant donné qu'elle était chez Sasuke.

- C'est bon, elle vient !

- On ne sera que huit, dommage !

- Oui, c'est déjà pas mal !

- Ouais, on y va !

- Oui…

- Bébé ! Murmura Sasuke de sa voix rauque

- Oui… Dit-elle doucement, surprise pas ce surnom soudain

- Naruto vient de m'appeler, il veut qu'on se fasse un bowling avec les autres !

- Oh… J'adorerais mais je ne vais pas encore laisser Dimitri tout seul…

- Emmène-le avec nous, il y a un air de jeu pour les petits là-bas !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, il y a des surveillantes et c'est très grand !

- Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

- Une de mes anciennes petite-amie y travaille !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui… Pourquoi ?

- Mais, pour rien…

- Tu es jalouse ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Je suis sûre qu'elle est moche et stupide !

- C'n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu ! Dit-il sournoisement.

- Imbécile !

Hime comptait quitter la chambre contrariée quand son amant l'attrapa par les hanches.

- Je te fais marcher idiote !

- Oui… Et moi je te fais courir idiot ! Dit-elle faisant face à son amant entourant son cou.

Sasuke embrassa tendrement son amante, il la trouvait désirable, tellement, qu'il tenta une approche.

- Sasuke… Il faut y aller…

- On a bien dix minutes… Dit-il la couvrant de baisers.

- Mmh… Oui, mais comme tu m'as nargué avec ta sale garce d'ancienne petite copine, tu as perdu ces dix minutes !

- Arrête… J'ai beaucoup eut de copine mais je n'ai rien fais avec elles… N'ai-je pas stupidement avoué à tout le monde que je n'avais eu qu'une femme dans mon lit !

- Oui… Rougit-elle.

- Alors, j'ai gagné mes dix minutes ?

- Oui… Tout ce que tu veux… Dit-elle sensuellement.

- Mmh… Tu sais me parler…

Sasuke poussa son amante sur le lit et la dévora de morsure et de baiser. Il laissa même un suçon dans son cou.

- Sasuke !

- Quoi ?

- Quand même tu exagères !

- Les hommes savent que tu m'appartiens comme ça…

- Ah oui ? Dit-elle gênée de cette confession.

- Oui !

- Je ne te savais pas jaloux…

- Possessif et jaloux !

- C'est trop mignon…

- Oui et bien enregistre-le car je ne te le redirais sûrement pas !

Hime rit à cette réflexion, c'est vrai que son amant ne dévoilait que rarement ses sentiments, mais elle savait que par ces gestes, le jeune homme était aussi amoureux qu'elle.

- Je vais te manger… Souffla-t-il.

Le jeune homme comptait exécuter son plan quand ils entendirent une petite main frapper à la porte.

- Maman…

- Désolée… Murmura-t-elle se relevant.

- …

- Oui chéri ? Dit-elle ouvrant la porte et prenant son fils dans ses bras.

- Je m'ennuie…

- Sasuke et moi, avec des amis on va jouer au bowling, tu veux venir et aller jouer à l'air de jeu avec d'autre enfant !

- Oui !

- Alors c'est partit !

Sasuke sourit à cette image, son amante était une incroyable bonne mère. Toujours à s'occuper avec intention de son fils, à le sécuriser et lui faire plaisir sans cesse. Il serait pour toujours le premier homme de sa vie mais étrangement, cela ne dérangeait en rien Sasuke, il était prêt à assumer ce petit ange avec la jeune femme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Sur le chemin, Naruto et Sakura ne cessait de papoter et Naruto mit un peu de côté Hinata, quand il sentit au bout d'un moment sa main devenir froide, non pas à cause de l'hiver oppressante, mais il manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il se retourna et vit sa petite-amie les yeux fixés au sol.

- Hinata ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu marches derrière moi…

- Pour rien, comme ça…

- J'ai froid sans toi… Confessa ce dernier caressant du bout de ses lèvres la joue de sa douce.

- Moi aussi, j'ai froid sans toi…

- Viens…

Naruto entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de sa bien-aimée et continua sa route avec Sakura. La jeune femme était contrariée de cette scène intime mais en même temps, Hinata ne décrochait pas un mot et elle pensa que ce dernier devait sûrement s'ennuyer.

- Shikamaru, tu étais où ? Demanda la jeune femme croissant son amant dehors.

Ce dernier s'approcha de son amante et l'embrassa tendrement.

- J'ai invité Ino à déjeuner, je lui ai dis que j'avais quelqu'un depuis un an…

- Tu, tu lui as dis…

- Oui…

La jeune femme sauta dans les bras de son amant en larme. Elle était tellement heureuse que son petit-ami est enfin fait le premier pas.

- Je suis contente que… Ca ne va pas ?

- Je sais que… Je lui ai fais du mal… Je ne voulais pas en arriver là et c'est entièrement ma faute !

- Shikamaru, Ino à dix-sept ans, elle s'en remettra !

- Oui…

- Tu viens, on a rendez-vous au bowling !

- Oui, je sais…

Une fois arrivé, Sakura s'empressa de rejoindre Sai, la jeune femme ne supportant plus de voir son ami tenir fermement la main de sa pire rivale.

- Hinata, ça va ?

- Bien sûr ! Dit-elle embrassant sa joue.

- Mmh… J'en veux plus… Dit-il se posant devant sa petite-amie.

- Tu es gourmand dans tous les sens du terme Naruto Uzumaki…

Le jeune homme ria à la réflexion plus que véridique de son amante et l'embrassa amoureusement.

- Ca me déprime ! Râla Sakura.

- Moi, ça me réjouit ! Renchérit Hime arrivant.

- Ils se sont enfin réconciliés ces deux là ! Souffla Sasuke.

- Apparemment ! Sourit Sai. Tu es sublime Hime aujourd'hui !

- Hum… Merci…

- Tu es venu avec ton fils ! S'empressa Temari venant embrasser le bout de chou.

- Bonjour Temari ! Se réjouit le petit garçon d'un tel accueil.

- Oui, je n'allais pas le laisser tout seul !

Le groupe entra dans la salle de jeu. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, Hime emmena son fils à l'air de jeu et Sasuke l'accompagna.

- Tu es sage chéri ?

- Oui, maman !

- Et si tu veux me voir, tu demandes à l'une de ces jeunes filles de t'accompagner ! Compris ! Tu ne gambades pas tout seul !

- Oui, maman… Je peux jouer maintenant !

- Oui…

Hime regarda son petit garçon jouer déjà avec les autres enfants. « Il ne m'a même pas embrassé » pensa cette dernière tristement. Une main masculine, empoigna tendrement son bras et la guida un peu plus loin. Sasuke plaqua son amante contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Depuis quand tu acceptes les compliments d'un autre homme ?

- Hein ?

- Sai, tu ne vois pas qu'il te fait du rentre dedans ces derniers temps !

- Oui, mais…

- Ne rentre pas dans son jeu compris !

Hime fut un peu contrariée par le ton autoritaire de son amant, puis elle sourit, elle adorait voir son Sasuke si mystérieux devenir subitement jaloux.

- Tu es… S'élança Hile

- A moi ! Termina son amant

- Hein ?

- Tu es à moi !

- J'adore quand mon chéri à son air énervé, tu es tellement séduisant… Dit-elle mordant la lèvre inférieure de son amant.

- Arrête de m'exciter… Dit-il léchant la bouche sensuellement de sa bien-aimée.

Les deux amants se dévorèrent des yeux et partirent rejoindre leur groupe d'ami.

- Pourquoi tu l'as accompagné ? Demanda fièrement Sai à Sasuke.

- Pour mieux te faire rager !

- Je t'aime moi aussi chéri ! Dit-il se moquant.

- Naruto, je m'inquiète, je n'arrive pas à joindre Ino ! S'inquiéta Sakura, se collant au corps de Naruto

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle doit être occupé avec de la famille ou autre et elle ne peut pas répondre…

- Oui, sans doute…

Shikamaru n'arrêtait pas de faire la tête depuis qu'il était arrivé, il s'inquiétait pour Ino, elle ne répondait même pas à sa meilleure amie, il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

- Shika ça va ? Tu fais la gueule ? Demanda Sai.

- Ouais, ça va ! Bon, on joue !

- On fait des équipes ! Proposa Sakura.

- Oui !

- Bon, moi je vais être avec Naruto et Sasuke ! S'exclama cette dernière.

- Euh ?

- Quoi, ça fais longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait équipe tous les trois ! Bouda celle-ci.

Sakura regarda avec tristesse Naruto, elle savait qu'il allait craquer.

- Bon, d'accord !

- Génial, moi je vais jouer avec Hinata et Hime ! Déclara Sai tout souriant agrippant le cou des deux jeunes femmes.

Les deux meilleurs amis bouillonnaient, Sai était un charmeur et un séducteur hors paire et ils se fichaient complètement de savoir si sa proie était célibataire ou non.

- Tema vient avec nous, comme ça, ça fera deux garçons et deux filles ! Dit Sakura

- Ne m'appelle pas Tema !

La jeune femme était agacée, voir son petit-ami être dans un état qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas l'énervait car il devait sans arrêt penser à Ino.

- Le groupe qui a fais le plus de point gagne ! Logique ! Annonça Sakura.

- Et il gagne quoi ? Un baiser fougueux de ces partenaires… Confessa Sai agrippant la taille fine de Hinata.

Ce geste rendit furieux Naruto, il attrapa la main de son amante et l'attira dans ses bras.

- Tu rêves abruti !

- Désolé, j'oubliais que vous étiez ensemble, tant pis, j'embrasserais la célibataire du groupe ! Dit-il agrippant sa nouvelle proie.

Hime était un peu irrité par le comportement lourd de son ami et écarta son visage avec ses mains.

- Ton idée est stupide obsédé !

- Dommage, moi j'apprécié son idée ! Répondit Sakura n'oubliant pas de dévorer des yeux Naruto

- Oui, une garce reste une garce ! Répondit Hime.

- Répète !

- Oh, c'est bon les filles commençaient pas ! Râla Naruto.

Hinata quitta les bras de son amant, elle avait du mal à supporter encore le fait que celui-ci défende encore et toujours cette fille qu'elle méprisait.

- Arrêtez un peu, les perdants offre un pot aux gagnants c'est tout ! S'agaça Temari.

- Ok !

Le jeu commença, l'équipe de Sai était en tête pour l'instant. Mais, ce n'était pas de gagner ou de perdre qui intéressait le jeune homme pour l'instant. Bien qu'il trouvait Hinata séduisante, il ne ferait rien, car il respectait Naruto. Alors, sa cible fut Hime, avec qui il passerait bien une charmante nuit. Le jeune homme se colla à elle lorsqu'Hime s'apprêtait à lancer sa boule. Sai posa une main sur le ventre de la jeune fille et l'autre sur son épaule.

- J'adorerais te faire des choses dans cette position… Susurra ce dernier dans son oreille.

Sasuke sentit son sang bouillir, comment ce sale type osait poser ses mains sur sa fiancée. Il lui aurait bien lancé une boule en pleine face et Hime qui ne faisait rien.

- Sai, ne rêve pas, j'ai déjà un homme qui me fait fantasmer !

- Ah oui ?

De son côté, Sakura ne cessait de délirer comme une folle avec Naruto. Hinata était triste, jamais Naruto et elle avait eut une telle complicité, même s'ils riaient et papotaient souvent, jamais elle n'avait vu son petit-ami aussi épanouit. Elle pensait que son amant avait besoin d'une telle amie, pour partager des choses qu'elle ne pouvait lui apporter apparemment. Hime s'assit auprès de sa meilleure amie qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

- Comment se sont passé ses retrouvailles ?

- Oh ! Il m'a appelé hier soir dans la nuit, il voulait absolument me voir… Il est venu et on a discuté…

- C'est bien…

- Oui, ce matin, on a… Hum…

Hinata était rouge tomate et confessa sa matinée intime avec Naruto dans l'oreille d'Hime.

- Ah, c'était comment ?

- Bien…

- Je suis contente, c'est en y allant petit à petit qu'on arrive au bout…

- Oui…

- Alors, pourquoi cet air triste ?

- Ce matin, Sakura a débarqué chez Naruto, elle a pleuré dans ses bras et a dû lui sortir son baratin ! Ils seront toujours très proche tous les deux, je sais que Naruto tient encore beaucoup à elle et ils semblent partager des choses qu'on ne partage pas entant que couple…

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens… Sasuke a l'air de s'amuser aussi… Ils se connaissent depuis l'âge de trois ans, ils seront toujours liés même s'ils ne veulent pas l'admettre…

- Tu as l'air aussi triste que moi…

- Ce matin, Sasuke et moi, on allait faire un gros câlin, quand Dimitri a frappé à la porte… Il n'a rien dit mais, j'ai bien vu qu'il était déçu… Sasuke ne sort pratiquement plus, je dois rester avec mon fils et du coup, notre couple est un peu… Un peu lent… Enfin, c'est mon impression…

- Tu sais que Sasuke adore Dimitri…

- Oui, mais peut-être qu'un jour, il m'aimera mais sera gêné par ça… C'est ma plus grande crainte, car on n'a que dix-sept ans et on ne peut déjà pas beaucoup sortir… Alors…

- Tu as peur qu'il te quitte ?

- Oui…

- Pourquoi ne pas lui en parler ?

- J'ai peur, peur de sa réponse…

- Oui… Cependant, je suis sûre que tu te trompes… Sasuke adore Dimitri…

- Il s'occupe de lui et je trouve ça tellement mignon… C'est une facette qui m'est exclusive ! Sourit-elle.

- Vous allez bien ensemble…

- Toi aussi… Naruto et toi faite un joli couple…

- Merci… Au fait ! Tu as remarqué le comportement étrange de Sai envers toi… Je crois qu'il te drague… Rit cette dernière.

- Oui, j'avais bien remarqué ! Il est lourd même, enfin… Ca renfloue la jalousie de Sasuke et je ne m'en plains pas !

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un rire complice. Rire qui vint se poser dans les oreilles de Naruto. Il regarda sa bien-aimée, il adorait son rire, elle était tellement belle souriante.

- Hime c'est à toi !

- Oui !

Hinata sentit qu'on l'observait, elle tourna la tête et tomba sur le sourire charmeur de son amant. Elle lui rendit avec plaisir ce sourire, qu'elle espérait depuis toute l'après-midi. Hime s'apprêtait à tirer quand elle entendit une petite voix l'appeler.

- Maman…

- Dimitri ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là tout seul ! S'énerva la jeune femme.

- Mais, tu me manquais maman… Sanglotait le petit garçon.

Hime prit son petit garçon dans les bras.

- Oui, mais maman avait dit de venir accompagner !

- Pardon ! Sourit le petit garçon se blottissant dans les bras de sa mère.

Sasuke comprenait pourquoi ce chenapan se blottissait ainsi. Les bras d'Hime étaient chauds, elle dégageait de la douceur à l'infini et son parfum était tentateur.

- Tu n'es qu'un petit fripon ! Dit-elle ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils, ce qui valut un rire enfantin de sa part.

Tout le monde sourit à cette image, sauf Sakura qui avait bien d'autre chose en tête.

- Bon, on continue !

- Oui…

- Maman tu gagnes ?

- Oui, c'est l'équipe de maman qui gagne et je suis deuxième !

- Et Hinata ?

- Moi, je suis dernière…

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime toujours quand même !

- Tu es adorable… Dit-elle caressant sa joue de bébé.

- Dit donc toi, c'est quand même maman que tu aimes le plus !

- Maman est trop jalouse !

- Oui, bon si c'est Hinata ça va ! Mais, juste Hinata !

- Oui…

Hime assit son petit garçon sur le banc et joua sa partie. Sai ne cessait de regardait ce petit bout de chou et cela inquiéta Sasuke, ce pervers, coureur de jupon, serait bien capable de se servir du fils de son amante pour séduire celle-ci. Sasuke s'approcha de Dimitri et le pris dans ses bras.

- Ah ? Sasuke !

- Tu veux jouer toi aussi ?

- Oui !

- Ok, tu vas jouer sur ma partie alors !

- D'accord…

- Sasuke, je peux le prendre sur ma partie…

- Non, joue, c'est bon !

Hime sourit, son amant était un homme adorable, elle mourait envie de l'embrasser et de crier combien elle l'aimait. Sasuke joua avec Dimitri, ce spectacle attendrit Hinata et surtout Naruto, son frère de cœur l'étonnerait toujours. Ce fut l'équipe de Sai, qui gagna la partie. Ils s'apprêtèrent à savourer leur victoire quand deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent de Sasuke et Naruto.

- Salut, il est trop mignon ton fils… Commença l'une d'elle caressant la joue de Dimitri.

Hime bouillonna, qu'on drague son homme était une chose, mais ces deux chipies osaient toucher son fils et profiter de lui pour séduire son amant. Elle se dirigea vers Sasuke et prit son fils dans les bras.

- C'est mon fils…

- Oh… C'est votre enfant à tous les deux…

- Non…

Hime s'écarta de ces deux greluches. L'une d'elle s'approcha de Naruto.

- Et toi ? Tu es…

- Il est déjà pris… Râla Sakura tirant Naruto vers elle.

- Ok, ne t'affole pas ! Quand tu en auras marre de ta pouf, fais moi signe…

Les deux jeunes filles s'en allèrent. Sai sourit et suivit de près ces deux charmantes jeunes filles, il salua ses amis et s'en alla à sa conquête.

- Alors, ce pot !

- Je refuse de payer un pot à Hinata !

- Elle est méchante maman ton amie…

- C'est pour ça que ce n'est pas une amie de maman ! Viens, on rentre…

- Je te raccompagne ! Salut tout le monde !

Sasuke et Hime s'en allèrent. Shikamaru se leva et fut suivit par Temari qui était irrité du comportement de son amant juste pour Ino.

- Alors, tu rentres avec ta copine ou ta meilleure amie ? Demanda Hinata reprochant à Naruto de ne pas avoir démentit à propos de Sakura

- Ma douce…

Hinata s'en alla, furieuse et triste.

- Hinata !

- Naruto, tu ne vas pas me laisser seule ?

- Tu peux rentrer chez toi, ce n'est pas loin…

- Mais, Naruto…

- Sakura, je t'en pris, tu sais que tu comptes pour moi, mais n'exagère pas…

- Naruto, nous avons un lien particulier tous les deux… On s'est aimés et…

- Sakura ! Je t'ai aimé, puis tu t'ais servis de moi pour avoir Sasuke et je t'ai oublié parce que c'était un amour à sens unique…

- Et tu m'as oublié comme ça, du jour au lendemain !

- Sakura, tu seras toujours spéciale pour moi… Sauf que, j'aime Hinata, je l'aime énormément et il est trop tard pour nous…

- Mais, je peux essayer… Je me suis servis de toi, c'est vrai, je l'avoue, mais je me suis sérieusement éprise de toi et je l'ai su en te voyant avec Hinata ! Alors, ne m'en veut pas si j'essaye encore de te séduire…

- Sakura, c'est peine perdu, ne te fais pas du mal…

- Non, ce n'est pas peine perdu ! Tu sais qu'entre toi et moi, il y aura toujours quelque chose de spécial…

- Sakura…

- Naruto…

La jeune femme se blottit dans les bras de son ami. Hinata qui écoutait leur conversation, s'étonna de ne plus entendre le moindre bruit. Elle pencha sa tête et vit Sakura dans les bras de son amant. Son cœur se serra, elle angoissait, elle avait confiance en Naruto, cependant Sakura pourrait se permettre de donner un baiser à son petit-ami et c'est le geste que fit la jeune fille. Hinata se cacha elle ne voulait pas voir ça, quand elle entendit à nouveau la voix de son amant.

- Non, Sakura ! Je regrette !

- Juste un baiser, ne veux-tu pas savoir si ton cœur va battre à nouveau fort…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir…

Naruto enleva de les bras son amie. Hinata quant à elle s'en alla dehors, prendre l'air frais.

- Rentre bien Sakura, on se voit au nouvel an !

- Naruto !

Le jeune homme ne se retourna pas, il se mit même à courir afin de rattraper Hinata qui devait être très loin à l'heure qu'il est. Il quitta l'immeuble sous les yeux de son amante l'interpellant.

- Ne cours pas, je suis là…

Naruto se retourna et rejoignit à toute vitesse son amante qu'il enlaça.

- Je suis content que tu ne sois pas partie…

- Alors, est-ce que notre amour peut battre ce lien qui reste encore entre vous ?

- Hein ?

- Et quel serait la réaction de ton cœur si tu l'embrassais ?

Naruto colla son front à celui de son amante et lui sourit tendrement.

- Je t'aime Hinata et mon cœur ne bat à toute allure qu'au contact de tes lèvres…

- Oui ?

- Oui, ma douce…

Naruto embrassa passionnément cette sublime femme qui était la sienne.

- On va chez toi ou chez moi ce soir ? Demanda le jeune homme taquin, ayant plein d'idées sucrées en tête.

- Chez toi, on sera plus tranquille…

- D'accord… On récupère des affaires chez toi et on dine rien que tous les deux devant un bon film…

- Oui…

Les deux amants partirent main dans la main, plus convaincu que jamais de leurs sentiments incassables.

Sasuke portait Dimitri sur son dos, le petit garçon s'était écroulé. Ce dernier observé sa partenaire et la trouvait bien songeuse.

- Sasuke ?

- Oui…

- Pourquoi, tu as joué avec Dimitri tout à l'heure ?

- Quoi ?

- Je veux dire… Tu n'étais pas obligé de sacrifier ta partie et ton après-midi, tu avais l'air de t'amuser et…

- Hime, tu essayes de me dire quoi ?

- Je… J'espère que…

- Hime !

- Ce matin tu avais l'air contrarié que Dimitri nous aient interrompus et, tu ne sors plus beaucoup, on ne fait pratiquement rien en couple parce que je dois…

Sasuke passa une main rapidement dans le dos de son amante et l'embrassa avec passion.

- Hime, je n'étais pas contrarié ce matin, mais plutôt gêné que ton fils nous trouve dans une position incorrecte… Dimitri ne me dérange absolument pas, je l'estime beaucoup… C'est ton fils, c'est l'enfant de la femme que j'aime… Même si on est jeune, je ne me sens absolument pas privé de quoi que ce soit avec toi…

- Oh… Sasuke…

Hime se blottit contre Sasuke, elle huma son parfum viril et déposa ses larmes de bonheur.

- Merci… Merci…

- Ne me dit pas merci…

- Je t'aime… Sasuke…

- Moi aussi…

Sasuke déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de son amante, il était heureux avec elle et ce petit ange. Ils rentrèrent eux aussi, plus amoureux encore.

- Shikamaru ! Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ! Dit-elle venant se blottir dans les bras de son amant.

- Excuse-moi…

Le jeune homme sera fort sa bien-aimée dans ses bras et déposa un chaud baiser sur son front.

- Je suis désolé, mais j'irais mieux quand Ino donnera des nouvelles…

- Oui, je comprends…

- Viens, rentrons, il fait froid…

Shikamaru passa son bras sur les épaules de son amante, celle-ci attrapant sa hanche et partirent ensemble au chaud.

- Bonsoir Mikoto ! S'écria le petit garçon

- Bonsoir mon chéri, comment était la journée ?

- Bien, j'ai joué avec des enfants et avec Sasuke au bowling !

- Avec Sasuke, au bowling… Oh, chéri…

- Maman, pitié tais-toi !

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent, elles n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir Sasuke, le grand brun ténébreux rougir. Ils dînèrent tous les cinq, Hime fit prendre son bain à Dimitri, elle lui lu une histoire et son fils s'endormit rapidement.

- Bonne nuit mon ange… Je t'aime…

Hime déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de son fils. Elle le regarda un moment, il était tellement mignon dans son pyjama marron, serrant depuis sa naissance cet ours blanc qu'elle lui avait offert.

- Tout le monde t'aime mon ange… Merci d'être dans ma vie…

- Viens, où tu vas le réveiller… Sourit Mikoto.

- Oui…

Hime ferma doucement la porte.

- Tu es une merveilleuse mère…

- Merci… Merci de nous accueillir chez vous…

- Hime ! Ne recommence pas ! Va plutôt rejoindre ton amant !

- Oui… Bonne nuit… Rougit-elle.

Hime s'empressa de retrouver Sasuke. Celui-ci l'attendait, il était dans le lit, ayant mis une musique d'ambiance romantique et une légère odeur sucré enivrait la chambre.

- Viens là toi !

- Oui…

- Attends, tu dois être en sous-vêtement !

- Mmh… Rapide…

Hime se déshabilla sensuellement et à la vue du corps somptueux de son amante Sasuke sentit sa fierté se manifester. Hime se blottit avec plaisir entre les bras de son amant.

- Tu as mis Toto ?

- Oui, c'est l'un de tes groupes préférés non ?

- Oui, j'adore…

- Je vais te faire sensuellement l'amour au rythme de ta musique fétiche…

- Mmh…

Sasuke dévora le cou de son amante, il caressa avec douceur son corps. Hime était déjà au septième ciel sous les baisers brûlant de son petit-ami. Ils s'offrirent une nuit d'ivresse et d'amour.

- Arrête Naruto, je ne peux pas manger ! Rit-elle.

Hinata avait sa part de pizza dans la main depuis cinq minutes, impossible de manger, son amant ne cessant de la couvrir de baiser dans le cou.

- C'est toi que je veux manger… Murmura ce dernier sous le charme de sa partenaire.

- Tu ne peux pas attendre le désert ?

- Tu es tellement désirable, je ne peux pas me retenir…

Naruto posa la part d'Hinata sur la table et s'allongea sur elle. Il l'embrassa amoureusement et toucha de ses doigts le corps de son amante.

- Naruto… On ne va jamais manger…

- Mmh… J'attends ce moment depuis ce matin…

Hinata riait sous les baisers de son amant, qu'elle trouvait doux et irrésistiblement bon.

- Ta peau à un goût unique…

- …

Quelques minutes après avoir torturé sa petite-amie de baisers chauds, ils finirent leurs repas.

- On va dans la chambre… Confessa Naruto l'air coquin.

- Oui… Sourit-elle intimidé.

Naruto se leva, il attrapa les mains de sa petite-amie et les positionna autour de son cou et embrassa langoureusement Hinata. La jeune femme se sentait vraiment bien, surtout après la chaude matinée qu'elle avait passée avec son amant. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise et surtout avait plus confiance en elle. Les baisers de Naruto l'emmena dans un endroit où elle eue le courage de caresser sensuellement le corps de son homme. Elle commença par son torse puissant et défit même trois bouton afin de déposer un baiser à cet endroit si doux. Naruto sentit son corps se crisper, la bouche de son amante sur lui l'envahissait de désir. Le jeune homme se sentit partir dans une danse folle d'érotisme. Il enleva le haut de son amante et lécha son cou et sa poitrine. Ce moment fut intense de fantasque et les deux amants ne s'étaient jamais sentit aussi bien.

Le jeune homme guida la jeune femme dans sa chambre. Il stoppa ses pas et plaqua sa bien-aimée contre le mur du couloir, il souleva ses deux jambes et les entoura de ses hanches. La jeune femme poussa un cri de plaisir qui rendu fou le jeune homme. Naruto se haïssait, jamais il n'avait partagé de caresse et de câlin si intime avec Hinata, la sentir contre lui, l'embrassait avec passion, la toucher, lui faire sentir son désir et son amour, il avait voulut aller trop vite, sans prendre en compte les envies et les désirs de son amante. Ce moment était parfait, il sentait Hinata entreprenante et à l'aise, quand un bruit fracassant et lancinent interrompit leur fantasque envie.

- Non… Gronda le jeune homme.

Naruto ne cessa pas ses baisers quand soudain on sonna et frappa à sa porte.

- Merde, mais ?

- Va voir qui s'est ?

- Non, on n'est tellement bien tous les deux comme ça…

- Oui…

Le jeune homme rendit sa liberté aux jambes de sa bien-aimée et serra fort la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement. Cet instant était unique et il était gâché par cette personne entreprenante.

- C'est peut-être Iruka ?

- Non, il est partit en séminaire pendant deux jours !

- Va ouvrir où la personne ne s'en ira jamais…

- D'accord, mais je reviens vite…

- J'espère…

Naruto vola un baiser à Hinata et partit ouvrir la porte un peu sur les nerfs. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en ayant devant lui, une Ino pleurant à torrent. Elle sauta au cou de Naruto et s'écroula sous le poids de sa tristesse. Hinata fut étonnée de voir la jeune femme si malheureuse, elle partit enfiler son haut et rejoignit ses amis.

- Ino, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Naruto installa Ino sur le canapé, il prit place à ses côtés et Hinata s'assit à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ainsi ?

- Je…

Ino aperçut Hinata, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je veux te parler en privé !

- Mais ?!

- Laisse, je vais dans la chambre…

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de son amant quand celui-ci lui agrippa le bras et la guida jusqu'à ses lèvres.

- Je reviens vite, promis… Murmura ce dernier.

- Oui…

Hinata partit.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que tu sors avec elle !

- Bon, Ino, si tu es venu te mêler de ma vie privé, tu peux partir !

- Non ! Je… Je suis venu te voir parce que, si j'allais chez Kiba ou Sai, je faisais une bêtise… Tu es le seul à qui je peux parler…

- Désolé… Je t'écoute…

- Tu sais que j'ai toujours été proche de Shikamaru ?

- Oui…

- Je l'aime… Je l'aime depuis longtemps… Et ce matin, il m'a avoué qu'il était avec quelqu'un depuis plus d'un an…

- Ah… Je suis navré…

- Le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas qui s'est ? Je ne sais même pas comment rivaliser avec elle !

- Ino, je sais que tu es triste mais…

- Oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire… Un an, plus d'un an c'est beaucoup ! Il doit vraiment l'aimer !

- Oui…

- Comment ça oui ? Tu la connais ?

- Hum, oui…

- Comment était-elle ?

- Amoureuse…

- Mais non ! Mentalement et physiquement ?

- Quelle importance Ino ? Ils sont amoureux, rien de mieux ou de pire ne pourra te faire rivaliser…

- Toi… Tu es un garçon parfait hein… Toujours droit et terriblement sincère et vrai… Je comprends pourquoi Sakura t'aime…

- Hinata !

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi Hinata, m'aime, pas Sakura !

- Idiot, tu sais que ses sentiments sont sincères pour toi…

- Arrête, on n'est pas là pour parler de moi ! Ino, je suis vraiment désolé… Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire… Je sais ce que tu ressens, crois-moi et seul le temps pansera tes blessures…

- Oui… Je sais… Après avoir pleuré toute la journée…

- …

- Tu es incroyablement gentil… C'est de toi, que j'aurais du tomber amoureuse…

- Tu es bête ! Sourit le jeune homme.

- Dommage, tu ferais un joli couple avec Sakura…

- Ino !

- Non, écoute-moi ! Je sais qu'elle a mauvais caractère, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien… Rit-elle. Mais, tu sais aussi, qu'elle est gentille, douce et bienveillante… Elle rigole de tout, elle est joyeuse, coquette, toujours de bonne humeur, vous allez très bien ensemble, vous vous ressemblez, vous feriez un couple parfait… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne lui as pas donné une seconde chance…

- Parce qu'elle ne la méritait pas…

- Le mériter est une chose, ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'en avais pas envie…

Hinata était assise à côté de la porte, elle avait laissé celle-ci ouverte et entendait toute la conversation. Elle fut triste, les mots que prononçait Ino étaient blessant pour elle.

- Ino !

- Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser une dernière chance !

- Parce que j'aime Hinata !

- Arrête, tu aimes Sakura depuis la maternelle, tu ne peux l'avoir oublié en quelques jours, de plus, elle est très malheureuse…

- Ino, ne parlons plus de ça…

- Pourquoi, j'ai touché un point sensible ?

- Tu n'as touché aucun point… En tout cas, tu es une véritable amie pour me parler de Sakura alors que tu es malheureuse…

- Nous sommes pareil, nous ne laisserons pas passer les hommes de nos vies ! Aussi bien que toi avec Sakura, Shika et moi partageons un lien unique qui ne peut se briser en un claquement de doigt…

- Tu vas te faire du mal, c'est tout !

- Peut-être pas…

- C'est toi qui vois !

- Bon, sinon, avec Hinata tu en es où ? Toujours coincé ?

- Je crois que tu devrais rentrer Ino !

- Ta réponse en dit long… Tu sais je ne dis pas ça parce que Sakura est ma meilleure amie et que je veux être méchante, mais vous n'allez vraiment pas ensemble… Vous avez toujours l'air d'être à des millions de kilomètres l'un de l'autre… Elle est plutôt renfermée et toi plutôt extravertie…

- Ino ! Tu…

- Je te dis ça comme ça Naruto ! Seulement, ne nie pas que si Sakura te fais du rentre dedans, tu vas rester insensible longtemps…

- Fais attention en rentrant ! Dit-il ouvrant sa porte d'agacement

- Naruto…

- Ino, ça suffit ! Tu es mon amie, mais il y a des mots dont tu pourrais t'abstenir…

- Désolée… Merci, de m'avoir écouté !

- Je t'en prie, si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas !

- Oui…

Ino s'en alla enfin. Naruto partit rejoindre Hinata, il la chercha des yeux quand il vit son amante assise par terre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu devrais appeler Shikamaru, il faisait la tête aujourd'hui, il devait s'inquiéter…

- Oui !

Naruto appela son ami.

- Ouais ?

- Shika, désolé si je te réveille, je voulais juste te dire qu'Ino était passé chez moi !

- Elle va bien ?

- Elle a beaucoup pleuré, mais son naturel est vite revenu !

- Oui, merci d'avoir appelé, ça me rassure !

- Hum, juste comme ça, elle n'a pas l'attention d'abandonner alors, prépare toi !

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne risque pas de craquer… Dit-il observant son amante qui lui tournait le dos.

- Oui, je me doute !

- Ouais, bon merci, bonne nuit !

- Toi aussi, à plus !

Shikamaru raccrocha. Il se glissa dans son lit et vint câliner sa bien-aimée.

- Ca y est ! Maintenant que ta Ino va bien, tu te rappelles que j'existe !

- Temari, je t'en prie…

- Pourquoi tu ne risques pas de craquer ?

- Elle…

- Elle ne compte pas abandonner !

- Non…

- …

- Temari…

- …

- Temari !

- …

- Temari !

Le jeune homme retourna sa bien-aimée et se positionna au dessus d'elle.

- Je ne vais pas craquer parce que je suis déjà amoureux !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais !

- Temari… Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose !

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Temari agrippa le cou de son amant et attira celui-ci dans ses bras.

- Je veux que notre relation redémarre comme au début, maintenant qu'Ino sait, elle va te coller, te questionner, faire semblant d'être triste pour que tu t'apitoies et évidement tu vas craquer parce qu'Ino est quand même spécial pour toi !

- Temari, rien que ta description du futur comportement d'Ino m'épuise… Je veux bien être compatissent mais pas prit comme cobaye de vengeance !

Temari rit à la tête de son amant, il avait l'air désespéré du comportement légendaire de la fille jalouse.

- Je t'aime ma furie !

- Moi aussi…

Shikamaru donna un fougueux baiser à son amante et l'emmena visiter le plaisir charnel.

Naruto s'agroupât et déposa une main réconfortante sur la joue de son amante.

- Tu as tout entendu pas vrai ?

- …

- Hinata… Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle dit…

- Naruto, allons nous coucher…

- Oui…

Les deux amants se glissèrent dans les draps. Naruto prit tendrement Hinata dans ses bras. La jeune femme embrassa son bien-aimé dans le cou et sensuellement déposa des chemins mouillés avec sa langue. Naruto poussa des souffles de plaisir, ces chatouillements sensuels lui donnaient énormément de bien-être. La jeune femme continua son geste d'amour, elle descendit embrasser le torse de son amant, Naruto déposa sa main sur la douce chevelure de son amante, traduisant son envie d'en avoir plus. Cependant, le jeune homme retrouva un instant la raison, Hinata n'avait jamais été aussi entreprenante avec lui. Il fut encore plus surpris de sentir la main de sa petite-amie descendre dans son pantalon de pyjama.

- Hinata !

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que… Hum…

- Tu ne veux pas que je le fasse ?

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça mais…

- Naruto, je ne me sens pas obligée… J'en ai très envie…

- Je ne veux pas que…

- Naruto…

Hinata se rapprocha du visage de son amant, plus rouge que jamais.

- Ce matin, c'était vraiment très bon pour moi… Je voulais juste faire quelque chose pour toi aussi…

Le cœur du jeune homme s'emballa fortement, la confession de son amante le touchait et surtout lui donnait plein d'envie coquine en tête. Il donna un baiser tendre à son amante, essayant de lui faire ressentir le plus d'amour qu'il avait pour elle. La jeune femme intensifia le baiser en prenant l'initiative de jouer la première avec la langue de son amant. Naruto sentit des frissons dans tous ses reins, les baisers de sa bien-aimée étaient toujours un délice.

Elle quitta à regret ses lèvres afin de continuer son initiative. Timidement, elle ôta le boxer de son amant, ses mains tremblaient et ses des deux joues étaient plus rouge que jamais. Devant son hésitation, le jeune homme fut attendrit.

- Tu veux que j'éteigne la lumière ?

- Hum… Oui…

- D'ac'

Naruto éteignit la lumière. Il ne lui dirait pas, mais la pleine lune éclairait légèrement sa chambre et il avait devant lui un magnifique spectacle. Hinata prit entre ses mains, la fierté de son amant, le jeune homme à ce geste doux, poussa un souffle chaud, la jeune femme était comblée de donner autant de satisfaction à son homme. Elle respira timidement et posa sa langue chaude et fit quelques vas et viens. Puis, elle osa enfin mettre sa convoitise dans sa bouche. Naruto sortit un cri de jouissance, quelle douce et satisfaisante sensation, particulièrement quand cette saveur envoutante venait de la femme qu'il aimait.

Le jeune homme n'en pouvait déjà plus, il s'agrippait au drap, sentait son corps bouillir, son cœur palpitait à vive allure et lorsqu'il osait regarder sa bien-aimée lui faire plaisir, il sentait sa vie défiler tellement un bien être pesant l'envahissait.

Plusieurs minutes qu'Hinata taquinait son homme, Naruto se sentait partir à expulser sa jouissance, mais hors de question pour lui de poser celui-ci dans la bouche de son amante ou sur elle. Alors, sentant sa fierté craquer, il chopa la tête de son amante et l'embrassa fougueusement, laissant son bien-être se déposer sur les draps chauds.

Il poussa un gémissement de plaisir intense, fixant sa partenaire intensément, celle-ci rougissait, elle avait honte et cacha son minois sur le torse de Naruto. Le jeune homme sourit, il adorait ce côté timide chez elle, celle-ci démontrant toute la sincérité de cette femme exquise.

- Na… Naruto ?

- Oui… Dit-il reprenant son souffle.

- C'était… Bien ?

Naruto rit légèrement.

- Non ? S'inquiéta cette dernière, relevant la tête surprise.

- C'était divin, ma douce… Je pense que ça c'est vu et entendu…

- Oui… Rougit-elle fortement.

- Désolé, hum, je vais changer les draps…

- …

Hinata aida son amant à faire le lit et se couchèrent tous deux épuisés par cette journée qui se termina comme elle avait commencé. Naruto embrassa Hinata de longue minute et après avoir caressé son corps pour qu'elle s'endorme plus facilement, il rejoignit le pays des rêves à son tour.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 19 :** Joyeux Noel… (Partie 1)…

Sachez que je reçois tous vos commentaires avec le sourire, merci beaucoup d'en laisser à chaque lecture, vos compliments me vont droit au cœur, sincèrement… Merci de me suivre… Bonne lecture… Gros Bisous… Hime-Lay…

La neige tombait paisiblement, sur le Japon. Ce pays était magnifique recouvert de neige, les enfants couraient et s'amusaient de bon cœur, des habitants en famille ou en couple venaient se régaler de ce spectacle.

- Maman ! Je n'arrive pas à atteindre la tête du bonhomme de neige pour mettre le nez !

- J'arrive…

- Attends ! Hop là !

Sasuke avait accourut vers Dimitri. Il le souleva et le fit atteindre l'objet de sa convoitise, sous les rires enfantins du petit garçon.

- Merci Sasuke !

- De rien !

- Il est bien mon bonhomme de neige hein ?

Hime s'approcha des deux hommes de sa vie. Le monsieur neige en question était tout de travers et les étoiles seules savaient comment le corps plus petit que la tête arrivait à tenir. Elle sourit, son fils était le plus adorable des petits garçons.

- Il est très bien… Ah !

Le petit garçon rigola, il était toujours dans les bras de Sasuke et ces deux chenapans lui avaient balancés une boule de neige sur le ventre.

- Ca vous fait rire tous les deux ! Attendez que je vous attrape !

Hime courut boule de neige à la main derrière ces deux garnements. La jeune femme prit un raccourci et réussi à se venger.

- C'n'est pas juste maman, tu as triché !

- Attends-toi, tu vas voir !

Hime prit Dimitri dans ses bras et le chatouilla jusqu'à ce que le petit garçon supplie sa mère d'arrêter. Il fit la moue et savait pertinemment que sa mère ne pouvait pas résister à cette tête.

- Tu le fais exprès sale petit monstre !

Hime embrassa son fils et le serra fort contre son cœur, elle aimait plus que tout, la chair de son sang.

- Dimitri ! Crièrent deux voix cristallines.

- Bonjour, Anko, bonjour Tomi !

- Tu viens jouer avec nous ?

- Je peux maman ?

- Vous êtes tous seul ?

- Non, ma maman est là-bas !

La jeune femme rejoignit sa fille.

- Bonjour Hime…

- Ah ! Bonjour Madame Fukishima…

- Je peux garder Dimitri pendant qu'il joue avec Tomi et ma fille, ne t'en fais pas je veille sur eux !

- D'accord…

Hime lâcha à regret son fils. Il courut ravi vers ses amis qui s'amusaient déjà. Sasuke vit la mine triste de son amante alors, il se glissa derrière elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, cette maman veille sur lui…

- Je sais, mais je n'aime pas quand quelqu'un d'autre que moi s'en occupe…

- C'est vrai que tu es de nature très jalouse… Ah ?

Hime balança une boule de neige en plein visage de son amant.

- Sale garce !

- Ah…

Sasuke plaqua Hime contre un arbre et positionna ses jambes autour de sa taille.

- Sasuke tiens-toi bien ! Rougit-elle.

- Tu me mets la honte, je te mets la honte aussi !

Hime rit de bon cœur et embrassa tendrement son amant.

- Ils sont vraiment beaux tous les deux… Complimenta Temari. Ah ?

Shikamaru venait de faire subir le même sort à sa partenaire, une boule blanche froide se colla à son visage.

- Idiot ! Arrête !

Shikamaru riait aux cris d'impatience de son amante.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ? Ah ?

Shikamaru se saisit des jambes de son amante et la souleva de tout son amour.

- Tu m'as rendu fou de toi alors, je me venge ! Ah !

Shikamaru reçu une belle vengeance de sa partenaire, cachant soigneusement une boule de neige dans son dos.

- Bien joué !

- Qu'est-ce que…

Shikamaru fit glisser sa bien-aimée dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement.

- Je suis contente que tout aille mieux entre eux… Naruto ? Naruto ?

Hinata cherchait son amant partout quand elle reçu une boule de neige dans le dos. Elle tourna le dos et vit son amant se cacher derrière un arbre. Elle fit une boule de neige et fit mine de chercher Naruto.

- Où il est passé ? Ah ?

- Je t'aurais le premier ! Rit ce dernier jetant le premier une boule de neige.

Hinata fit tomber la sienne de peur.

- Idiot !

- Tu ne me rattraperas jamais !

- Sale gamin, viens ici !

Naruto était plié de rire, il faisait courir Hinata partout se moquant d'elle et lui lançant des boules de neiges. Le jeune homme courait comme un fou lorsqu'il trébucha sur quelque chose et qu'il tomba. Hinata courut à sa rencontre et posa ses genoux à terre.

- Naruto ça va ?! Ah ?

- Je t'ai bien eu ! Bouah !

- Je t'ai eu aussi ! Dit-elle écrasant deux boules froides sur son visage

Naruto tira vers lui la jeune femme et tous deux se retrouvèrent allongés dans la neige.

- J'aime ton rire ma douce…

- Imbécile, j'ai eu peur…

Naruto déposa sa main sur la joue d'Hinata, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite chaque jour auprès de cette jeune femme, il en était fou amoureux et à sa grande satisfaction elle déposa un baiser chaud sur ses lèvres. Il était tellement emporté par ce baiser quand un coup de rein, il se positionna au dessus d'Hinata.

- Naruto… Nous sommes en public…

- C'est toi qui as commencé !

- Menteur…

- Vous êtes trop mignon…Résonna la voix d'Hime.

- Vous êtes dans l'illégalité avec cette position ! Dit Sasuke.

- La ferme on prend le risque ! Ah !

Les deux amants s'attaquèrent au blond et à la brune.

- Vous êtes fier ? Râla Naruto.

- Oui… Ah ?

Quand la maman et son petit-ami fut attaquer à leur tour par le plus vieux couple.

- C'est nous qui avons gagné ! Dit Temari d'un grand sourire.

Les trois couples partirent dans une bataille de boules de neige. Un quart d'heure après les six amis se posèrent sur un banc étant épuisés par cette bataille forte amusante.

- Hime ? Nous partons !

- Ah, merci d'avoir gardé Dimitri…

- Je vous en pris, il est adorable… Joyeux Noël et à bientôt…

- Merci, passez d'excellente fête…

Hime prit son fils dans les bras.

- Tu t'es bien amusé mon chéri ?

- Oui, Tomi a dis que j'avais une très jolie maman !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui et c'est vrai ! Rit-il timidement.

- C'est parce que j'ai le plus gentil des petits garçons…

- Le père noël va passer alors ?

- Bien sûr qu'il va passer !

- J'espère que cette fois-ci, il n'oubliera pas maman…

Hime baissa les yeux, comme elle avait peu d'argent, elle donnait toutes ses économies pour Dimitri et tous les ans le petit garçon était triste que sa maman ne reçoive pas de cadeaux elle aussi.

- Ne t'en fais pas, cette année, il ne l'a pas oublié… Sourit Sasuke, posant sa main sur la chevelure blonde du petit garçon.

- Comment tu sais ?

- Ah, c'est un secret !

- Si tu mens je te pique tous tes cadeaux ! Rit-il.

- Ok, mais si je gagne tu me prêteras tous tes jouets !

- D'accord ! Sourit ce dernier, se réjouissant à l'avance de jouer avec Sasuke.

Le groupe d'ami et surtout Naruto furent fier du comportement du jeune homme. Hime était émue, Sasuke s'occupait terriblement bien de son fils et d'elle aussi. Sa famille l'accueillait toutes les vacances Dimitri et elle, Hime ne serait jamais comment tous les remercier.

Le groupe discutait et riait de leurs bêtises, quand quatre de leurs amis arrivèrent. Ino, Sakura, Sai et Kiba se baladaient ensemble.

- Tiens ! Salut ! Se réjouit Kiba.

- Hey, ça va ? Demanda Naruto.

- Ouais et toi ?

- Très bien, alors ces vacances ?

- Ah, je reste toute la matinée au lit et le soir je sors m'éclater en boite ! Ria fièrement ce dernier.

- Je te reconnais bien là !

- On devrait sortir entre mec un de ces soirs, car étrangement, sans Naruto et Sasuke, je chope moins !

- Tu rêves, monsieur casanier Uzumaki ne sortiras plus désormais ! Cracha Sakura.

Naruto ne prêta pas une seconde d'attention à cette réplique plus bête que tout.

- Dommage ! J'ai toujours Sai ! C'est le meilleur !

- Tu vas bien Hime ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Oui, merci…

Sasuke bouillait, ce beau gosse ténébreux commençait à lui taper sur le système, il était à deux doigts de sauter sur Hime afin que ce vantard la ferme pour de bon.

- Je peux te parler en privé Hime…

- Non !

Ce ne fut pas Sasuke qui répondit négativement mais Dimitri.

- Je ne te prête pas ma maman !

- Ne t'en fais pas, je veux juste lui parler deux minutes…

- Non ! Dit-il s'agrippant au cou de sa mère.

Cette dernière riait, elle était étonnée que Dimitri réagisse ainsi, quant à Sai, ce petit garçon lui tapait sur le système, cela faisait deux fois que le fils d'Hime l'empêchait de lui parler.

- Tant pis, je t'appellerais plus tard…

- Hime, je te raccompagne ? Proposa Sasuke, se levant fâché.

- Avec plaisir… Joyeux noël tout le monde… A plus tard ma chérie ! Dit-elle embrassant affectueusement Hinata.

Le couple s'en alla.

- J'ai cru que tu allais lui sauter dessus ! Riait Hime.

- Ce conn… Enfin, tu vois, commence à me taper sur les nerfs !

- Moi aussi, je ne l'aime pas !

- Je croyais que c'était moi la jalouse ici !

- Pff…

Sasuke marcha devant étant très gêné de la situation.

- Maman !

- Oui chéri ?

- Je crois que Sasuke est fâché…

- Non, il est juste timide de montrer à maman ses sentiments !

- La ferme Hime !

La mère et son fils rirent et rejoignirent Sasuke.

- Ils sortent ensemble ou quoi ? Râla Sai.

- Bon, on fait quoi ? Demanda Kiba.

Temari ne supportant pas les regards et les sourires provocateurs d'Ino sur son homme, elle se leva furtivement.

- Moi, je rentre… Joyeuse fête tout le monde !

- Attends, je rentre avec toi ! Annonça Shikamaru.

- Tu vas rejoindre ta copine ! S'agaça Ino.

- Bonne fête à tous, on se voit au jour de l'an !

- Ouais mec ! Se réjouit Kiba.

Une fois éloigné Shikamaru prit Temari dans ses bras.

- Désolé, mais je ne supportais pas les regards et les sourires qu'elle te faisait…

- C'est rien… Je voulais rentrer de toute façon…

- Oui ?

- Évidement… On n'a plein de chose à faire avant d'être séparé ce soir…

Les deux amants échangèrent un baiser amoureux et rentrèrent main dans la main ensemble.

Au parc, il ne restait plus que Hinata et Naruto.

- On va prendre un chocolat chaud au « City Hidden » ? Proposa Sakura.

- Tu en penses quoi Hinata ?

- Oui…

- Tu as besoin de sa permission ! Rit Ino.

- Oh, ne commence pas et on y va ! Râla Kiba.

Le groupe alla au café. Sakura prit l'initiative de s'asseoir à côté de Naruto. Hinata se contenta d'être en face de lui, à ses côtés Sai et Kiba. Ino étant près de sa meilleure amie.

- Que désirez-vous ?

- Cinq chocolats chaud s'il vous plait ?

- Cinq ? S'étonna Kiba.

- Ah oui, six… Demanda Sakura fixant Hinata.

Naruto soupira, son amie avait atteint le fond et ses répliques devenaient vraiment ridicules. Ce dernier prit la main de sa bien-aimée dans la sienne et lui sourit tendrement, sourire que lui rendit avec plaisir sa petite-amie. Ce geste agaça Sakura et elle se rendait compte que ce n'est pas en zappant Hinata qu'elle gagnerait Naruto, il fallait jouer sur un autre terrain.

- Vous avez fait quoi pendant les vacances ? Demanda Kiba s'adressant au couple.

- Pas grand-chose, en fait, on s'est baladé tous les jours !

- Vous êtes allez où ?

- Au parc, au cinéma…

- Ouah, c'est trop chiant… Rit Ino coupant la parole au jeune homme.

- Et vous, vous avez fait quoi ? Demanda à son tour Hinata.

- Boite de nuit, boite de nuit et encore boite de nuit ! Rirent Sai et Kiba.

- D'accord… Sourit Hinata.

- Et ? Demanda taquin Naruto.

- Des filles trop bonnes ! Moi trois et Sai cinq !

- La classe ! Sourit Naruto charmeur.

- Et ! Râla Hinata.

- D'ailleurs pitié Hinata, prête le nous juste un soir, c'est juste pour qu'il attire les filles et nous on les consolera ! Rit Kiba.

- Non, Naruto, n'est pas un pot de miel !

- Rho, pas cool ! Râla ironiquement Kiba.

- Pot de miel ? Cette réflexion date du collège ! Sourit Sakura.

- Non, non, ça défini bien Naruto ! Sourit Sai.

- Oui, remarque, c'est vrai qu'il attire beaucoup d'abeilles dans sa ruche… Confessa Sakura se collant au jeune homme.

- Si tu veux, tu viens avec nous ! Supplia Kiba.

- Hinata en boite de nuit ? Questionna Ino.

- Hors de question ou je vais piquer tous les mecs qui s'en approchent ! Répliqua le blond

- Je crois que tu n'auras aucun risque avec ta potiche ! Renchérit Ino.

Là, la jeune femme allait trop loin même Kiba, commençait à être lassé de la situation, ce n'était pas agréable de se retrouver entre amis avec des tensions et des piques perpétuelles des deux jeunes femmes. Le téléphone d'Hinata sonna.

- Oui… Bonjour Papa… Attends, ne quitte pas… Pardon…

Hinata quitta la table et alla parler dehors.

- Quand tu seras lassé, fais-moi signe ! Dit Sai.

- Va te faire voir !

- Quoi, vous n'allez pas rester ensemble toute votre vie ! Elle est bonne, je lui apprendrais bien deux, trois trucs !

- Sai… Râla Kiba.

- Hinata n'est pas la fille d'un soir pauvre con !

- Ok, ok, calme-toi… J'ai rien dis, de toute façon, je veux me taper Hime !

- Tu sais que parfois, tu me répugnes ! Répondit Naruto.

- Désolé, seulement, je ne t'imagine pas avec elle, elle a besoin de…

- Ne continue pas ta phrase, sale enfoiré ! S'indigna Naruto se levant.

- Arrêtez les mecs, c'est bon, vous soulez à la fin ! Et vous deux, arrêtez de les provoquer, car à force je vais croire que c'est vous qui pourrissez l'ambiance ! Se mit en colère Kiba.

- C'n'était pas méchant, potiche, c'est un mot un peu fort pour décrire « timide », c'est tout !

- Pff…

Naruto s'assit, heureusement que Kiba prenait son parti, sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de la gueule de Sai. Hinata revint.

- Sai, on change de place !

- Quoi, ta peur que je matte ses fesses !

- Ta gueule et exécutes !

Hinata sourit, elle adorait apercevoir la jalousie de Naruto.

- Il voulait quoi ton père ? Demanda Naruto posant sa main sur la cuisse de sa petite-amie.

- Hum…

- Tiens salut !

- Hey, Shino, Lee ! Venez !

Les deux garçons s'installèrent.

- Alors ?

- Coucou les mecs !

- Aya, Amélie ! Ca va ? Demanda charmeur Kiba.

- Ca va ! Salut Naruto !

- Ah, salut… Dis-moi ?

- Tu m'ignores encore pour cette fille… Dommage, tu es canon… Sasuke n'est pas là ?

- Non !

- Je voulais te demander, c'est ton meilleur pote non ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Tu pourrais me filer son numéro ! L'autre soir, il est parti en oubliant de me le donner, toi aussi d'ailleurs…

- Si Sasuke ne te l'a pas donné c'est qu'il n'en avait pas envie et moi non plus… Mais, mes quatre potes qui sont là, on toute votre attention ! Sourit Naruto.

Les garçons installèrent les filles près d'eux et commencèrent la drague.

- Hinata, ton père ?

- Il t'invite Iruka et toi à passer le réveillon de noël avec nous…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui…

- C'est super, j'envoie un message à Iruka !

- J'espère qu'il n'aura rien préparé…

- Ne t'en fais pas, la préparation de repas ce n'est pas son truc, en plus comme souvent il est de garde à l'hôpital !

- Oui…

- Non, il est ok et ravi…

- J'ai hâte, on va être ensemble… Rougit-elle.

- Oui…

Naruto embrassa tendrement sa bien-aimée sous le regard colérique de Sakura. Ils restèrent toute la matinée au café à discuter, Sakura monopolisait Naruto, ils riaient et discutaient de tout et de rien, la jeune femme avait trouvé la bonne méthode pour tenir le jeune homme.

- Naruto ?

- Oui ?

- On rentre…

- Si tu veux…

- Attends, reste ! Il n'est qu'une heure ! S'attrista Sakura.

- Oui, je voulais qu'on aille tous au billard après ! Sourit Kiba.

- Je dois rentrer aider mon père à tout préparer mais, vas s'y si tu veux…

- Tu es sûr ?

- Hum… Oui…

Hinata aurait espérait que Naruto insiste pour rentrer avec elle, mais visiblement, il avait besoin de se retrouver avec ses amis. Tous sortirent du café.

- Je dois être chez toi pour quelle heure ?

- Le plus tôt possible…

- Hinata, si tu veux que je reste…

- Non, non, je te jure que cela me va… Le diner commencera vers sept heures alors…

- Je rentrerais plus tôt pour finir de t'aider…

- Bien…

Naruto embrassa Hinata.

- Je t'aime ma douce…

- Je t'aime aussi…

Le groupe se rendit au billard, excepté Shino qui dut s'en aller.

- Bon, on fait les équipes !

- Je veux jouer avec Naruto… Annonça Aya.

- Moi, je veux jouer avec Sai… Suivi Amélie.

- Ok, Sakura et Lee vous jouez avec Naruto et Aya !

- Ca marche !

L'après-midi se passa dans la bonne humeur, à part Sakura qui jetait quelques regards noirs à cette Aya qui collait de beaucoup trop près Naruto. Amélie s'amusait entre Kiba et Sai, quant à Lee et Ino, ils devaient s'avouer qu'ils avaient l'impression de tenir la chandelle à certain moment.

Ino ne cessait de penser à Shikamaru, elle se demandait bien qui était cette fille si extraordinaire pour qu'elle puisse faire tomber amoureux aussi sincèrement son ami. Naruto observa la mine triste de son amie, ne pouvant s'empêcher de compatir, il l'a pris à part quelques minutes.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à Shikamaru…

- C'est normal…

- Voir tous ces couples me démoralise en plus…

- Oui, je me doute, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour ne plus penser à ce genre de chose…

- Pourquoi tu es venu me voir…

- Parce que tu avais l'air triste…

- Tu me consoles alors que je suis horrible avec toi !

- Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu es horrible mais avec Hinata…

- Justement…

- Ino, tu es mon amie, on se connait depuis longtemps, c'est normal que je me soucis de toi !

- Tu es trop gentil… Dit-elle posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Il est vraiment adorable Naruto, ça fait longtemps qu'il est avec sa copine ?

- Hum, deux ou trois mois je crois… Répondit Kiba.

- Oh, c'est tout… J'ai de la marge ça va…

- Je n'espérerais pas trop si j'étais toi, ils sont très amoureux… Sourit Kiba.

- Amoureux ? Il n'est même pas avec elle en ce moment et il n'a pas insisté pour qu'elle reste… Non, j'ai mes chances crois-moi, en boite la dernière fois on s'était bien éclaté !

Sakura regarda avec mépris cette Aya.

- Quoi, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Naruto n'aime pas les filles dans ton genre !

- Ouh, ma chérie, je crois que tu as de la concurrence ! Rit Amélie.

- Et tu crois que face à moi, tu as des chances de gagner !

- Je suis la meilleure amie de Naruto et surtout nous sommes sortis ensemble…

- Mais, vous vous êtes séparés…

- Il a toujours été amoureux de moi depuis la maternelle…

- Je ne m'en venterais pas si j'étais toi, car il a fini par être lassé et ce taper une autre !

- Bon, les filles si on allait boire un verre… Proposa Kiba sentant la situation dégénérer.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu as une chance ! Il n'aime pas les filles superficielles !

- Pourquoi, ne pas directement lui demander ?

- Comme tu veux… Mais, tu vas perdre…

- Quelque chose me dis que toi aussi !

Naruto discutait toujours avec Ino.

- Tu devrais rentrer rejoindre ta famille… Tu seras mieux avec eux, à préparer les fêtes de noël…

- Oui, tu as raison… Merci, beaucoup, Naruto…

- Je t'en pris, n'hésite surtout pas…

- Naruto !

- Oui ?

- Tu aimes sincèrement Hinata hein ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Non, comme ça…

Naruto et Ino rejoignirent le groupe.

- Tu tombes bien Naruto… Dit mielleusement Aya. Entre nous deux, laquelle préfères tu ?

- Pardon ?

- Entre Sakura et moi, laquelle de nous tu préfères…

- Vous êtes, hum… Vous êtes toutes les deux jolies…

- Oui, d'accord mais, laquelle correspond le plus à ton fantasme, à ton idéal…

- Ah ? Aucune des deux !

Ino pouffa de rire, sous le regard stupéfait de Sakura.

- Pardon ? S'indigna Aya.

- Je n'ai pas d'idéal en fait, mais j'ai trouvé ma moitié alors…

- Tu es un peu ennuyeux finalement… Tu viens Amélie !

- Oui, j'arrive…

Les deux jeunes filles s'en allèrent plutôt vexées.

- Je crois que tu l'as vexée… Rit Ino.

- C'est rien, elle va vite s'en remettre, crois moi !

- Oui, c'est sûr !

- Vous êtes devenus meilleurs amis tous les deux ? Jalousa Sakura.

- Calme-toi…

- Non, j'en ai marre, je rentre !

- Sakura enfin…

- Ne fais pas attention… Bonne fête Ino… Dit-il embrassant son ami sur le front.

- Toi aussi Naruto… Rougit-elle.

- A plus les mecs !

- A plus…

Les garçons raccompagnèrent Ino. Naruto sortit du billard et rencontra Sakura sur le chemin.

- Sakura ?

- Du réconfort, des câlins, des bisous, c'est Ino ta meilleure amie maintenant !

- Sakura, Ino est triste au cas où cela t'intéresserait ! Je la réconforte parce que c'est mon amie, c'est normal !

- Ino n'a pas besoin de ta fausse amitié et de ta pitié !

- C'est ta jalousie grotesque qui fait pitié !

Naruto tourna le dos à Sakura, quand celle-ci l'enlaça.

- Sakura…

- Comment ? Comment, on n'en est arrivé là ?

- Sakura… Lâche-moi…

- Quoi, Ino peut se poser dans tes bras mais pas moi…

- Sakura !

- Pardon, pardon… Naruto, je ne sais plus quoi faire, pour te retrouver comme avant… Je voudrais, retourner à l'époque du collège et répondre à tes sentiments…

- Sa…

- Quoi ? Tu dirais oui… Non ?

- Sakura…

- Réponds, si on était trois ans en arrière et que je répondais à tes sentiments, tu serais heureux… Non ?

- Sakura…

- Réponds !

- Pff… Oui… Dit-il à contre cœur.

- Naruto… Je…

- Sakura, au collège, je ne connaissais pas Hinata, mais imaginons qu'on la rencontre avant, je serais probablement tombé amoureux d'elle aussi…

- Tu…

- Sakura, pourquoi on parle de ça ? Je ne demande pas mieux que d'être ton ami tu sais… Je souhaite toujours être ton confident et…

- Je veux plus Naruto, je veux plus…

- Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux…

- Mais, ça ne fais que depuis septembre que tu connais Hinata, et depuis Novembre seulement que tu es avec elle, moi ça fait depuis la maternelle que tu m'aimes comment peut tu être sûr de tes sentiments ?

- Sakura…

- Naruto, ne me dis pas que tu m'as oublié en deux mois, surtout après notre relation…

- …

- Tu ne réponds pas parce que tu sais très bien que toi aussi, quelque part, tu fermes les yeux sur notre relation et sur nos sentiments…

- …

Sakura se glissa dans les bras de Naruto.

- Ton parfum est toujours le même depuis le temps… « Innocence » d'Azaro…

- Oui…

- J'adore…

- Merci…

- Tu te rappelles, quand on jouait à kola maya, je te reconnaissais toujours, c'est parce que à chaque fois, je reconnaissais ton odeur…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui… Dit-elle plongeant ses yeux verts dans ses yeux bleus.

Un silence se fit, Sakura mourrait d'envie de capturer les lèvres de Naruto. Le jeune homme ne disait rien, il était comme drogué, la jeune femme l'avait bercé de ces émouvantes paroles et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, qu'il réagit.

- Hinata…

- Quoi ?

- Hinata m'attend…

- …

- Joyeux noël Sakura…

- Attends…

Naruto tourna les talons et partit chez lui, prendre des affaires et s'en alla vite, très vite chez Hinata.

Sai et Lee, prirent le chemin inverse d'Ino et Kiba pour rentrer chez eux, les deux jeunes gens restèrent donc seul à seul.

- Tu as l'air vraiment triste en ce moment ma belle ?

- Oui, Shikamaru m'a annoncé que ça faisait plus d'un an qu'il sortait avec une fille…

- Sérieux ! Enfin, je veux dire, vraiment…

- Oui…

- Je comprends mieux ton air triste…

- …

- Ino !

- Mmh ?

- Shikamaru ne sait pas ce qu'il a perdu, mais le garçon qui réussira à panser ton cœur lui, saura ce qu'il a et il gardera ton cœur entier longtemps…

- …

- Désolé, ce n'est pas très logique ce que je viens de dire…

- Non, non, c'était, parfait… Sourit-elle.

- Tu es toujours tellement jolie quand tu souris…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui…

Les deux jeunes adolescents se regardèrent un long moment, essayant de comprendre cette nouvelle situation très ambigüe. Kiba ne voulant en aucun cas gâché ce moment par sa maladresse, prit congé.

- Bien, bonne fête de noël Ino, on se voit chez Sai, au jour de l'an !

- Oui… Bonne fête également…

- Merci…

- Kiba !

- Oui…

Ino déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de Kiba et partit avec un joli sourire. Ce dernier toucha tendrement sa joue et sentit pour la première fois son cœur vagabonder dans toute sa poitrine.

- J'aime…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 19 :** _Joyeux Noêl…_ (Partie 2)

Naruto arriva enfin chez Hinata. Olga lui ouvrit la porte et lui indiqua que mademoiselle Hinata se trouvait dans la cuisine. Il pointa en silence sa tête au pas de la porte. La jeune femme était de dos, elle préparait des cookies en chantonnant, elle était belle à croquer, son cœur palpita comme à son habitude, fort. Comment pouvait-il encore douter parfois de son amour pour elle ?

Comment ? Il savait, Sakura. Elle ne cessait de le perturber avec ces déclarations et ces fameux sentiments respectifs qu'ils auraient toujours l'un pour l'autre. Quand Naruto pensait à Sakura, il était évident que son cœur se rappelait de vague souvenir de l'avoir aimé, cependant à la simple vu de la jeune femme ou prononciation du prénom d'Hinata, son cœur empruntait une autre direction, bien plus forte et sincère que celui de Sakura.

Tout serait plus simple si Sakura le laissait tranquille, il ne voulait plus se disputer avec Hinata, ni lui faire du mal, il voulait juste vivre sa relation à fond et si possible partager ce bonheur avec ses amis.

Naruto s'avança vers la jeune femme et l'enlaça.

- Naruto…

Le jeune homme fit face à sa bien-aimée et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Elle a dit quoi cette fois ?  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Sakura, elle t'a dit quoi pour que tu restes planté devant la porte plus de cinq minutes et que tu m'enlaces et m'embrasse avec un goût inquiétant…  
>- Euh…<br>- Je te connais par cœur Naruto… Sourit-elle.

- Laisse-moi deviner… Tu me manques, tu n'as pas pu oublier notre relation, comment peux-tu m'oublier aussi vite…

- Je souhaiterais avoir les réponses à ces questions moi aussi… Seulement, je crois que tu es trop gentil…  
>- Hein ?<br>- Naruto, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as toujours cet air inquiet, pour moi, pour nous et pour Sakura… Ne peux tu pas t'avouer que tu ne l'aimes plus mais que tu as tellement pitié pour elle que tu compaties avec sa douleur…  
>- Je…<br>- Je suis convaincue que tu es le garçon le plus honnête que je connaisse et je sais aussi que quand tu aimes, ce n'est pas à moitié… Alors, si tu aimais Sakura, tu me laisserais pour elle, parce que tu sais qu'elle est amoureuse de toi et que tu l'as sincèrement aimé… Mais, je pense aussi, que tu t'es lassé d'elle facilement parce que tu sais aussi qu'elle aimait Sasuke…

- C'est très compliqué cette histoire… Rit-elle. Aimes-tu Sakura ?  
>- Non !<br>- Alors pourquoi te laisser envahir par ses doutes…  
>- Parce que je suis un imbécile…<p>

Naruto captura plus que jamais les lèvres de sa petite-aime. Quelle maturité, quelle sincérité, quelle jeune femme, tout simplement.

- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te quitter pour Sakura… Je t'aime Hinata…  
>- Je t'aime aussi Naruto…<br>- Tu es de plus en plus incroyable…  
>- C'est toi qui me donne assez de force pour avoir confiance en moi…<br>- Tu es merveilleuse, je te promets que plus rien ne me tracassera à propos de Sakura…  
>- Oui, je sais…<p>

Naruto porta Hinata tout en l'embrassant et la fit s'asseoir sur la table de la cuisine, les deux jambes de la jeune femme entourant déjà les hanches du jeune homme.

- Mmh… Je vois qu'il y a plein d'aspect en toi qui prennent confiance… Dit-il coquin.  
>- C'est parce que mon petit-ami m'inspire de plus en plus… Sourit-elle tendrement.<br>- J'ai hâte de trouver de nouvelles idées encore plus fantasques pour t'inspirer… Dit-il mordant les lèvres de sa petite-amie.  
>- Naruto, tiens toi bien…<br>- Quoi, on n'est tout seul…  
>- Non, il y a Olga…<br>- Alors, une pause s'impose dans ta chambre…

Hinata rit à la réflexion sensuelle de son amant. Il la fit descendre de la table quand son père débarqua au même moment.

- Je suis désolé, mais la pause sera pour plus tard…

Les deux jeunes gens rougirent, sous les rires espiègles de Hiashi et Olga.

- Vous pouvez y allez Olga, je vais me charger du reste avec ma fille et mon gendre… Passez de très bonnes vacances et fêtes de noël avec votre famille…  
>- Merci Monsieur… Joyeux Noël à vous…<br>- Merci…  
>- Alors, Monsieur l'artiste, êtes-vous inspiré pour m'aider à faire la dinde !<br>- Euh, bah, hum, oui…

Le père d'Hinata avait tout entendu apparemment, le jeune couple fut très gêné. C'est dans un soulagement d'être enfin accepté par le père d'Hinata, qu'ils préparèrent tous les trois en s'amusant, le repas de noël.

* * * * * *

Chez les Uchiwa, Mikoto et Hime se hâtaient à la tâche également sous les regards amusés de Dimitri et Sasuke qui jouaient ensemble.

- Cette dinde sera la plus réussie de tous les noëls… Sourit Mikoto.  
>- Je ne savais pas qu'on allait être autant… Demanda Hime<br>- Oui, noël est très familiale chez nous, c'est l'un des rares jours où toute la famille est réunit…  
>- C'est vraiment bien que votre famille soit soudée… Je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fête de noël avec mes parents… Je devais avoir un an peut-être…<br>- Ta famille n'est pas fête…  
>- Mes parents sont plutôt snobes, mon père est directeur de banque et ma mère reportrice en chef d'un grand magazine de mode…<br>- Je ne savais pas… S'étonna Sasuke  
>- Mes parents sont riches mais vieux jeu aussi, il admire mon frère car il est directeur adjoint de la banque de mon père et moi jeune mère célibataire je suis la rebue de la famille… Mes parents n'ont même jamais voulut rencontrer Dimitri…<br>- Je suis désolé…  
>- Ne le soyez pas, c'est mon grand frère qui m'a élevé et qui me soutiens toujours… Ca me fait drôle de ne pas être avec lui cette année…<br>- Je suis sûre qu'il est très triste d'être aussi loin de toi…  
>- Il sera avec sa femme et ses trois enfants, c'est le plus important et moi, je suis avec ma deuxième famille… Dit-elle très rougissante.<p>

Mikoto prit Hime dans ses bras, elle n'était que sa belle-fille, Mikoto s'occupait d'elle comme d'une mère et considérait même Dimitri comme son petit-fils.

- Tu es une fantastique maman Hime, tu réussiras dans la vie et Dimitri deviendra un jeune homme brillant et courageux, parce qu'il aura reçu tant d'amour… Ne doute jamais de toi et de ta vie… Et, tu prends aussi soin de mon fils, tu le rends heureux, une mère ne souhaite rien de plus, alors si tes parents ne veulent pas tenir ce rôle, je le prends sans hésiter… Vous êtes à moi maintenant…

Hime versa des larmes de joie, elle oubliait souvent qu'elle n'avait que dix-sept ans et que c'était une adolescente encore et elle aussi désirait la chaleur et le réconfort d'une mère et Mikoto remplissait à merveille ce rôle, qu'elle ne serait jamais comment la remercier.

- Merci…  
>- C'est avec grand bonheur…<br>- Maman, ne pleures pas… Sanglota le petit garçon.

Hime quitta les bras chauds de Mikoto pour prendre son fils dans les bras.

- Maman pleure de joie pas de tristesse…  
>- Ah bon…<p>

Hime assit Dimitri dans sa chaise pour qu'il continue de dessiner. La jeune femme sentit une main l'attirer vers deux lèvres tentatrices, son amant lui donna un baiser tendre et amoureux. Hime s'assit sur les genoux de son bien-aimé et serra ce dernier dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime Sasuke…

Sasuke posa sa main sur la joue de sa tendre et de son air distant et très gêné de devoir sortir ces trois futurs mots, il baragouina.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime…

Hime sourit, Sasuke avait juste murmuré tout bas ces mots d'amour mais, il avait dit assez fort, pour que juste la jeune femme les entendent. Après, ce moment d'émotion et de tendresse, les deux jeunes femmes regagnèrent leurs tâches.

* * * * * * *

Il était déjà sept heures et Temari trouvait le comportement de son petit-ami étrange.

- Chéri, pourquoi tu t'habilles chez moi ?  
>- Bah, c'est plus simple, une fois chez moi, je serais prêt pour diner…<br>- Oui, d'accord, mais pourquoi avoir demandé à Gaara et moi d'en faire autant ?  
>- Pour la même raison…<p>

Gaara entra dans la chambre de sa sœur.

- Temari, où sont papa et maman ?  
>- Je ne sais pas, je m'inquiète car, j'ai vu maman s'exciter toute la journée et là il n'y a plus personne !<br>- J'essaye de les appeler, mais ni maman, ni papa, ne répondent…  
>- Je trouve ça bizarre… Je m'inquiète…<br>- Chérie, ne stresse pas, ils avaient peut-être une course de dernière minute…  
>- Oui mais…<br>- Bon, je vais y aller, vous m'accompagnez jusqu'à chez moi ?  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Pour que je puisse profiter de toi encore un petit peu… Dit-il embrassant son amante.  
>- Oui, enfin, non pas que Gaara me dérange, mais pourquoi l'emmener avec nous ?<br>- Pour qu'il ne reste pas seul !

Le jeune frère et la sœur se regardèrent, ils trouvaient Shikamaru étrange, plutôt de nature calme et pas du tout alarmé, là il en faisait vraiment trop.

- Chéri ? Tout va bien ?  
>- Oui bébé… On y va ?<br>- D'accord…

Le jeune couple et Gaara se dirigèrent chez Shikamaru. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de sourire fièrement.

- Ce n'est pas de te promener avec ta fiancée et ton beau-frère qui te rend si euphorique… Dit-elle taquine  
>- Je suis toujours fier de marcher main dans la main avec toi…<br>- Ah oui ? Rougit-elle  
>- Évidement, mais ne me force pas à être expressif comme ça… Râla ce dernier.<p>

Gaara rit, Shikamaru était lunatique ces derniers temps, il fallait suivre ce garçon très intelligent mais tellement flémard de tout, même d'avouer ses sentiments.

- Au fait Gaara, comment va Éric…  
>- Très bien, il fête noël avec sa famille et il veut qu'on fête ensemble le jour de l'an…<br>- Pourquoi ne pas demander à Sai de l'inviter, il ne sera pas contre au contraire…  
>- Oui, je vais lui en parler…<br>- On est arrivé, après vous…

Temari ouvrit la porte, une odeur de dinde fraichement préparée trônait dans la pièce. Elle s'avança et constata que le salon était éteint, pourtant elle entendait des chuchotements.

- Allume la lumière Temari… Demanda Shikamaru.

La jeune femme s'exécuta.

- Joyeux Noël !  
>- Kankurô ! Crièrent de joie Gaara et Temari qui se jetèrent dans les bras de leur frère.<br>- Tu es arrivé quand ? Demanda émue Temari  
>- Ce matin, ils voulaient vous faire la surprise…<p>

En effet, les parents de Shikamaru et de Temari étaient tous réunis dans la pièce.

- On a pensé qu'après plus d'un an de relation, on allait enfin tous se rencontrer ! Et quelle autre fête que noël pour être tous en famille ! Sourit Madame Nara.  
>- Quel beau cadeau… Sourit Gaara<br>- C'est Shikamaru qui a eu cette idée… Sourit son père  
>- Ah oui ?<p>

Le jeune homme tourna la tête, le rouge aux joues. Temari se glissa heureuse dans ses bras.

- Merci…  
>- Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi… Confessa intimement ce dernier.<br>- Je t'aime…  
>- Je t'aime aussi…<p>

Shikamaru donna un timide baisé à Temari.

- Allez les enfants, passons à table ! S'exclama joyeuse la mère de Shikamaru

* * * * * * *

Dans la famille de Sasuke, tout le monde était arrivé. Sasuke discutait avec ses cousins Shisui et Obito, ainsi qu'Itachi.

- Sasuke ! Cria le petit garçon  
>- Oui ?<br>- Maman est trop belle, tu vas voir !  
>- Ah oui ?<br>- Ta mère est toujours belle… Dit tendrement Itachi  
>- Répète ! S'agaça le jeune homme<br>- C'est qui ? Demanda Obito  
>- Le fils de ma petite-amie…<br>- Ta petite-amie a un fils ?  
>- Oui…<br>- Il est adorable… Renchérit Itachi  
>- La ferme !<p>

Hime arriva dans le salon, elle portait une somptueuse robe blanche à brettelle, bien que sur ses épaules se trouvait un gilet noir pour couvrir son froid. Ses longs cheveux chocolat parcouraient son dos et sa poitrine. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient envoutés par la beauté de la jeune fille, quant à Itachi, il trouvait toujours dommage, que ça n'est pas fonctionné entre eux. Sasuke ne fit rien paraitre, mais à l'intérieur son cœur tambourinait à vive allure et s'ils avaient été seules, depuis un long moment Hime serait dans son lit avec lui.

- Bonsoir… Je suis Hime… Dit-elle tendant sa main.  
>- Waouh… Fut le seul mot d'Obito.<br>- C'est mon frère Obito, moi je suis Shisui… Enchanté… Dit-il baisant la main de Hime.  
>- Enchantée également…<p>

Sasuke attira par la hanche sa petite-amie, ce baiser était vraiment de trop à son goût.

- Sasuke, tu as vu ta mère ?  
>- Elle est dans les toilettes depuis au moins dix minutes… Répondit Itachi.<br>- Oh ? Je vais voir si tout va bien ?

- Elle est canon !  
>- On va être clair, le second qui ose encore la toucher, je lui casse la gueule !<br>- Ouah, Sasuke Uchiwa jaloux et possessif, ce n'est pas les deux mots qui décrivent le plus notre famille ! Rirent Obito et Shisui  
>- Surtout Sasuke… En général, tu es d'accord pour refiler tes vieilles copines !<br>- Va te faire foutre !  
>- Hime est spécial pour Sasuke, il en est fou amoureux…<br>- Itachi, tu veux bien la boucler !  
>- Mais, ce n'est pas ton ex au fait ?<p>

Obito se tut après cette réflexion, celle-ci étant loin de faire plaisir aux deux frères.

- Mikoto, est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune femme sortit des toilettes, au premier regard, Hime sourit et compris le tourment de sa belle-mère qu'elle enlaça de bonheur. Elles rejoignirent toute la famille et prirent l'apéritif. Au moment de passer au repas, on sonna à la porte.

- Laisse Mikoto, j'y vais… Sourit Hime.  
>- Maman, c'est peut-être le père noël…<p>

Hime prit son fils dans les bras.

- Tu crois, mais le père noël passe par la cheminée normalement…

Hime ouvrit la porte et deux mots sortirent de sa bouche.

- Monsieur Uchiwa…

A ces deux mots Mikoto lâcha le plat qu'elle tenait en main, peut importe que ce soit la dinde ou la buche, « Monsieur Uchiwa » résonnait comme le messie dans la tête de Mikoto. La jeune femme se précipita dans les bras de son mari.

- Fugaku, mon amour…  
>- Joyeux noël, ma chérie…<p>

L'homme embrassa passionnément sa femme. Au passage, il salua tendrement Hime et son fils et partit serrer fort dans ses bras ses deux fils. La famille était donc au grand complet pour fêter noël chaleureusement. Avant de tous se mettre à table, Sasuke embarqua Hime dans un coin.

- Tu es sublime ce soir…  
>- Merci…<p>

Hime embrassa avec fougue son amant.

- Tu auras droit à un dessert privé, après le repas…  
>- Ah oui ?<br>- Oui, l'un de tes cadeaux se trouve déjà sous cette robe…  
>- Mmh… J'ai hâte…<p>

Sasuke embrassa son amante avec passion et ils partirent affronter la mesquinerie de cette absence.

* * * * * * *

- Naruto, tu es prêt ?  
>- Oui, je…<p>

Naruto déglutit avec difficulté, Hinata était à couper le souffle. Elle portait une délicate jupe noire, avec un haut crème très décolleté, des escarpins noir haussait sa taille, un léger gilet couvrait ses épaules et ses longs cheveux nuit avaient la chance de caresser ce corps exquis.

Il s'approcha et lui vola plusieurs baisers.

- Tu es divine Hinata…  
>- Je te plais…<p>

Naruto prit tendrement la main de son amante et la déposa sur sa fierté.

- Je suis sexy à ce niveau là…  
>- Sexy, c'est un mot trop faible encore… Confessa ce dernier lui volant encore des baisers amoureux.<br>- Tu es très beau aussi Naruto, les chemises te vont vraiment bien…  
>- Ah… J'en porterais plus souvent alors…<br>- Tu es toujours séduisant quand tu en portes…  
>- Ah oui ?<br>- Oui… Dit-elle volant un baiser  
>- Je suis heureux d'être là, je me sens bien chez toi… Même si tu as été un peu distante ces derniers jours…<br>- Viens…

Hinata s'assit avec Naruto sur son lit.

- Mardi, ça faisait douze ans, que ma mère est décédée…

- Elle est morte en me protégeant… Petite, j'ai traversé la route sans regarder… Une voiture allait me percuter, mais c'est ma mère qui a pris le coup…

Hinata laissa des larmes s'échapper. Naruto la prit dans ses bras, c'était la première fois qu'Hinata lui parlait de sa mère. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi la jeune fille ne voulait pas être dérangée ce jour là, ils devaient tous être en deuil.

- Je me suis souvent reprochée la mort de ma mère et c'est pour ça qu'avec mon père, nous n'avons pas eu de bonne relation pendant un moment… J'étais renfermée, je ne parlais à personne, j'étais effrayée de tout, il m'a envoyé dans une école privée pour être mieux encadré mais les relations d'amitié n'existent pas dans ce genre de lycée, j'étais donc encore plus timide et encore plus renfermée…

- Je n'étais pas une fille très passionnante… Je n'avais aucune amie et les garçons avaient peur de moi… Sourit-elle forcé.

Naruto comprenait mieux la personnalité de sa petite-amie, pourquoi elle était si timide et très sensible, elle avait beaucoup souffert et elle avait due être souvent très seule.

- Mes parents sont morts à la guerre du golf… Mon père était militaire et ma mère infirmière… Une bombe à atteint le campement où ils se réfugiaient la nuit… Je ne l'ai jamais connu… Iruka qui était mon parrain a pris soin de moi, mais à l'école on se moquait de moi, oui les enfants sont cruels parfois…  
>- Oui…<br>- Ils disaient qu'on me mentait et que mes parents ne voulaient pas de moi, parce que j'étais bizarre… Petit, je faisais énormément de cauchemar, je me faisais passer pour un démon et j'effrayais toutes les filles…

Hinata rit.

- Ah oui ?  
>- Oui… Je n'étais pas très sociable petit ! Sourit ce dernier. Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, mais ta mère a juste voulut te protéger, parce qu'elle t'aimait…<br>- Je sais… Tu ne m'avais jamais rien dit sur tes parents…  
>- Aujourd'hui est le jour de leurs décès, c'est pour ça qu'Iruka ne fait jamais de repas de noël…<br>- Naruto, il fallait me le dire ! On ne vous aurez pas invités… Dit-elle se levant affolée.  
>- Tu sais… Dit-il lui faisant face. Avec Iruka, on n'en avait discuté, je me sens toujours triste à noël, mais cette année j'étais vraiment heureux, parce que j'allais être avec toi et que quand je suis avec la fille que j'aime toutes mes peines n'existent plus…<p>

Hinata rougit plus que tout.

- Tu sais, tu es la seule, excepté Sasuke, à savoir sur mes parents…  
>- Ah oui ?<br>- Oui… Je n'aime pas en parler… Cependant, tu es une personne spéciale pour moi et je me sens terriblement bien avec toi…  
>- Naruto…<p>

Ce dernier fondit sur les lèvres de son amante, plus aucun doute, plus aucune crainte, c'est elle qu'il voulait plus que tout, c'est elle qu'il désirait, il se sentait heureux avec elle, il avait envie d'elle et d'être avec elle constamment, des futurs projets trainaient déjà dans sa tête, il était fou amoureux d'Hinata.

Leur baiser se fit très sensuel, Naruto allongea Hinata sur son lit, il lui donna des baisers fougueux, sa langue réclamant passionnément la sienne, il caressait ses cuisses et sa poitrine. Hinata poussa des gémissements sensuels, elle était bien en cet instant vraiment bien. Elle touchait le torse puissant de son amant, son dos et caressait sensuellement sa nuque.

- Hinata, tu…  
>- Euh ?<p>

Neji débarqua dans la chambre d'Hinata et trouva sa petite sœur de cœur dans une position des plus gênantes. Neji n'était visiblement pas au courant de la venue de Naruto et agrippa ce dernier par le col de sa chemise afin de l'écarter d'Hinata.

- Neji, arrête, ça ne vas pas enfin !  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, rentre chez toi ! C'est noël aujourd'hui !<br>- Neji !  
>- Désolé… Je te dérange peut-être mais son père nous a invités…<br>- Casse-toi pauvre con !  
>- Neji ça suffit !<p>

Hinata sépara Naruto et Neji.

- Non seulement c'est un profiteur mais en plus j'ose te trouver dans cette position !  
>- Neji, c'est ma chambre et tu n'avais qu'à frapper !<br>- Je ne frappe jamais…  
>- Tu ne frappes jamais ? Et si elle se change et qu'elle est nue !<br>- Ne te mêle pas de ça toi !  
>- Oui je m'en mêle, tu rentres dans la chambre de ma petite-amie sans frapper !<br>- Quoi tu es jaloux ?  
>- Non, moi je crois que c'est toi qui est jaloux parce qu'un autre type que toi peut l'approcher désormais !<br>- Tu sous entends quoi là hein ? Dit-il agrippant une nouvelle fois Naruto  
>- Je dis que ça te fais chier que j'ai des privilèges que tu n'as pas !<p>

A ces mots Neji mit un coup de poing à Naruto.

- Neji ! Arrête, tu es dingue ou quoi !

Hinata poussa Neji.

- Que se passe t-il ici ? Cria Hiashi accompagné d'Iruka  
>- Naruto, ça va ?<br>- Oui… Dit-il se frottant la joue.  
>- Pourquoi tu as frappé Naruto ? Demanda Hiashi<br>- Il tient des propos déplacés !  
>- Je ne tiens pas des propos déplacés, je te mets la vérité en face et ça te dérange !<br>- Ferme-la !

Hinata se positionna devant Neji, celui-ci allait encore corriger Naruto.

- Arrête Neji, laisse-le tranquille ! Tu es en train de tout gâcher…

Neji lâcha fortement Hinata et partit de la pièce.

- Hinata mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe... Demanda Iruka  
>- Rien… Rien d'important…<p>

Les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre et partirent rejoindre Neji qui était l'auteur de ce vacarme.

- Naruto ça va ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et partit dans la salle de bain énervé. Hinata, peinée, partit le rejoindre.

- Attends, je vais le faire…

Hinata prit le coton et mit de la crème pour faire partir le bleu de la joue de Naruto plus facilement.

- Je veux que tu fermes ta porte à clef désormais !  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Neji rentre dans ta chambre sans frapper, tu es une jeune femme, tu n'as plus cinq ans, il est hors de question qu'il t'aperçoive comme moi je peux te voir ! C'est compris !

Ce n'était pas une idée, ce n'était pas une suggestion, c'était un ordre, catégorique.

- Naruto, ce que tu as dis à Neji était vexant, tu sous-entends quoi…  
>- Par, j'ai des privilèges que tu n'as pas ? Je doute que le grand frère de Hime ou même Gaara, bien qu'homosexuelle, rentre dans la chambre de sa sœur sans frapper… Surtout si elle est accompagnée…<br>- Et ?  
>- Et Neji n'est que ton cousin, ce n'est même pas ton frère ! Et je le trouve bien protecteur depuis que nous avons commencé à nous rapprocher…<br>- Naruto, tu ne penses pas que… Que…  
>- Que, Neji est amoureux de toi… C'est un mot un peu fort mais Neji me connait depuis la maternelle aussi, et bien qu'on ne soit pas les meilleurs amis du monde, on s'est toujours bien entendu ! Je lui vole la douce et délicate Hinata qu'aucun homme ne voyait et ne voulait à part lui !<p>

Naruto prononça ces mots sous le coup de la colère, sans se rendre compte que sa dernière phrase avait blessé sa petite-amie. Le jeune homme vit la mine triste de sa bien-aimée.

- Hinata… Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça…  
>- Non, tu as raison, tu es le premier garçon avec lequel je suis et surtout le premier avec qui…<p>

Naruto embrassa Hinata, ces mots lui faisaient mal, son amante était une très jolie jeune fille, gentille, douce, amusante, souriante et surtout elle lui apportait ce petit plus, cette chose inconnue qui fait qu'on tombe amoureux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait être le premier, cependant son bonheur et sa fierté n'en grandissait que davantage, ce bout de femme n'était qu'à lui.

- Tu es toute à moi… Je suis le seul et l'unique et j'en suis plus que fier et comblé…

Hinata fondit dans les bras de son amant. Elle voulait sentir son parfum et les bras réconfortant et puissant de son petit-ami, elle était terriblement amoureuse de Naruto et elle n'aurait espéré un homme aussi gentil que son bien-aimé pour son premier baiser, sa première fois en tant que femme, son premier rendez-vous et bien d'autres moments qui les attendaient encore.

- Hinata, on…  
>- Je t'aime… Je t'aime Naruto…<p>

Le jeune homme enleva de ses bras la jeune femme et la regarda dans les yeux, son corps tremblait à ces trois mots, il vola un doux baiser.

- Je t'aime aussi Hinata, comme un fou…

Les deux amants se dévorèrent des yeux, puis décidèrent, avant de se sauter l'un sur l'autre, de rejoindre leur famille en bas. L'ambiance était plutôt froide et le jeune couple décida de faire renaitre l'ambiance. Hiashi et Iruka discutaient.

- Bonsoir Iruka… Vous allez bien ?  
>- Tu peux me tutoyer Hinata… Oui, je vais très bien, je remerciais ton père de m'avoir invité c'est gentil à vous…<br>- J'espère que vous ne serez pas de garde…  
>- J'espère aussi, je ne me souviens pas avoir passé un noël sans être appelé… Toujours une histoire de dinde mal cuite ou de maitresse qui débarque hystériquement chez le mari…<p>

Cette réflexion fit rire la jeune fille et chacun se réjouissait d'entendre enfin un rire sincère. Hiashi et Iruka malgré leurs caractères opposés s'entendaient plutôt bien. Hanabi et Hinata discutait avec Naruto et seul Neji restait muet. Cette solitude affecta la jeune Hyuga, elle détestait voir son cousin solitaire et triste aussi. Avant le désert, chacun partit prendre un digestif ou un café dans le salon. Hinata partit à la rencontre de Neji qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot de tout le repas.

- Neji, qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
>- Tu le sais très bien, je suis contre ta relation avec Naruto !<br>- Pourquoi ? Naruto est sincère avec moi, tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que moi, tu sais qu'il est loyal…  
>- Vous n'allez pas du tout ensemble, tu es beaucoup trop bien pour lui…<br>- Neji, pourquoi ne pas oublier tout ça ce soir… Tu n'as pas besoin de lui parler mais ne gâche pas ta soirée pour ça… C'est noël… Sourit-elle tendrement.  
>- Oui, tu as raison… Cependant, ne lui accorde pas toute la soirée !<br>- Non, c'est promis, je reste avec toi pour le désert et l'ouverture des cadeaux…  
>- Oui ! Petite, tu voulais être la première à les ouvrir, tu restais debout toute la nuit et maman ne cessait de se lever pour que mon oncle et mon père mettent les cadeaux sous le sapin… Rit-il<br>- C'est vrai, je faisais ça ! Rougit-elle fortement.  
>- Oui…<p>

Neji caressa la joue rouge d'Hinata. Il cachait souvent ses sentiments envers elle, mais il l'appréciait énormément, il l'estimait même, au point parfois de ne pas réellement savoir ses véritable sentiments pour elle.  
>Naruto fut énervé de cette scène, il ne jouait pas le grand frère parfait, il était persuadé que Neji avait des sentiments ambigus pour elle et que leur relation ne serait pas de tout repos avec lui dans leur patte.<p>

* * * * * * *

- Dimitri, regarde le père noël est passé ! Cria Mikoto  
>- Oh…. Maman ! Le papa noël est passé !<br>- C'est vrai ? Dit-elle s'asseyant près de son fils  
>- Il est passé plus tôt cette année ! Je n'ai pas à attendre demain matin ! Rit-il très heureux.<br>- C'est parce que tu as été un bon garçon que le père noël est passé avant ! Sourit Mikoto  
>- Oh… Mais, lesquelles sont pour moi Maman ? Dit-il se relevant<br>- Je ne sais pas, choisis en un et tu verras !  
>- D'accord !<p>

Dimitri choisi le plus gros paquet, ce cadeau était pour lui, le frère d'Hime avait envoyé un vélo pour Dimitri. Hime ne cessait de pleurer, beaucoup de cadeau n'était pas d'elle, son frère et sûrement la famille de Sasuke avait pensé à son fils, elle était au paradis. Le petit garçon aussi était aux anges, il était heureux d'être autant gâté.

Hime avait offert un châle à la mère de Sasuke, histoire de la remercier sincèrement.

- Merci, il est magnifique…  
>- C'est si peu, comparé…<br>- Hime… Le bonheur ne se compare à rien, surtout pas aux valeurs matériels…  
>- Oui…<p>

Sasuke avait énormément de chance d'avoir une mère aussi généreuse et aimante. Les autres ouvrir également leur cadeau. Hime avait également pensé à son amant, elle avait acheté une chemise et un joli briquet de collection.

- Merci, je suis gâté…  
>- Ces cadeaux sont plutôt banals…<p>

Sasuke embrassa Hime.

- Arrête, ne m'oblige pas à dire des mots embarrassants…  
>- Comme ?<br>- Rien…  
>- Maman ! Maman ! Ce cadeau est pour toi ! Le père noël ne t'a pas oublié Sasuke avait raison !<br>- Comment tu sais qu'il est pour moi chéri ?  
>- Il y a ton prénom…<br>- Oh…

Hime prit le coffret dans ses mains. Son petit garçon avait l'air curieux de savoir ce que c'était, elle se mit à genoux, elle prit son petit garçon entre ses bras et ouvrit le paquet avec soin. Une boite rouge de taille moyenne, douce au touché se tenait à elle. Hime commençait déjà à faire tomber des larmes. Elle ouvrit les mains tremblantes cette jolie boîte et de ses doigts fins, sortit un collier. Dimitri était ébahit par la beauté du bijou, jamais sa mère n'avait eu un aussi joli cadeau.

- Il est trop joli maman…

Hime se releva et se blotti à toute vitesse dans les bras de son amant. Elle pleurait et ne cessait de murmurer des tendres « merci » à son petit-ami. Sasuke était terriblement embarrassé par cette situation des plus gênantes, mais le jeune homme resserra son étreinte. Il glissa sa main dans la douce chevelure de sa bien-aimée et l'autre serrait son dos.

- Merci… Merci…  
>- Arrête, ce n'est rien…<br>- Tu plaisantes, jamais je n'ai eu un aussi beau présent…  
>- Tu veux que je l'attache ?<br>- Oui…

Sasuke accrocha la fine chaine autour du cou de son amante. Hime toucha la petite boule qui s'y trouvait et y remarqua les inscriptions. Un « S » devant et derrière un « H ». Elle en fut encore plus émue, de cette façon, c'était une preuve, qu'ils s'appartenaient mutuellement. Hime se retourna, souriante et embrassa Sasuke tendrement.

- Je t'aime… Sasuke…

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et Dimitri vint se poser devant sa mère.

- Maman, je peux le voir…  
>- Bien sûr mon chéri…<p>

Hime prit son fils dans les bras et celui-ci s'amusa avec le collier.

- Tiens, Sasuke, il reste un cadeau pour toi ? Sourit Itachi.  
>- Ah bon ?<br>- Oui…  
>- « Pour que mon beau-frère s'amuse… » ?<p>

Sasuke rougit apparemment, ce cadeau venait du grand-frère d'Hime, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver, il n'aurait pas osé… Sasuke ouvrit la boite et prit dans ses mains un album photo. Il tourna les pages et y découvrit des photos de sa bien-aimée, petite, avec son frère, puis d'elle adolescente, enceinte, une seule photo de Dimitri et plus rien… Juste un mot…

- « Hime avait commencé cet album, mais après la naissance de Dimitri, elle l'a stoppé, par manque de temps et aussi parce qu'elle s'est retrouvée seule… Je compte sur toi pour lui fabriquer plein de souvenir, de bon souvenir… Fais lui rattraper ce temps qu'elle ne croyait pas pour elle… Je te confie ma petite-sœur, prends soin d'elle… Keiji… »

Sasuke observa Hime, elle était en train de jouer avec son fils. Elle était belle, malgré ces dix-sept ans, elle paraissait tellement plus mûre, responsable. Lui n'avait même pas encore ses dix-sept ans, il était jeune, l'avenir était devant lui, il plaisait aux filles et s'avouait apprécier ses sorties entre potes en boite de nuit. Le jeune homme sortit fumer dehors, son esprit s'embrouillait, il était dans la fleur de l'âge mais sa petite-amie était maman, ils ne pouvaient pas sortir comme ils le voulaient, leur intimité était moyenne, ils ne pouvaient pas installer de projet, de plus, comment être certain qu'Hime était la femme de sa vie ? Pourquoi se poser toutes ces questions aujourd'hui ?

Hime regarda le cadeau de son frère pour Sasuke, elle y découvrit l'album photo et le mot à cet intention. Hime chercha du regard Sasuke, elle le vit par la fenêtre, il était assis, regardant le ciel et fumant sa cigarette. Même de loin, Hime pouvait sentir l'air perdu de son petit-ami, ils allaient peut-être trop vite, après tout Sasuke était jeune, beau et il n'était pas du genre casanier. Elle repartit dans le salon, l'aire triste, elle s'occupa de son fils afin d'oublier ce moment de solitude.

Sasuke rentra dans le salon et sa mère en profita pour annoncer la nouvelle.  
>- Je ne sais pas trop comment l'annoncer… Surtout que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon mari soit parmi nous… Hum… J'attends, j'attends un heureux événement… Je suis, je suis enceinte…<p>

Tous furent ravis de cette nouvelle, surtout Fugaku qui allait être de nouveau père et tout le monde espérait secrètement que ce soit une fille. Le reste du repas se fit dans une humeur dès plus joyeuse, excepté que Sasuke et Hime s'ignoraient désormais.

* * * * * * *

- Bien et si on ouvrait les cadeaux ! S'écria Hanabi.  
>- Oui…<p>

Tous ouvrirent leurs cadeaux. Hanabi eut des vêtements, des DVD, du maquillage, Neji eut aussi des vêtements, des équipements de sport. Naruto ouvrit un cadeau qui venait de sa petite-amie. C'était un coffret à bijou, le jeune homme en fut étonné, un bijou coutait très cher, Hinata avait du se ruiner. Il ouvrit le coffret et y découvrit une sublime gourmette en argent, gravé de son nom et prénom.

- Hinata… Tu es folle…

- Non, enfin, elle est sublime, tu n'aurais pas dû…  
>- Désolée, c'est trop, peut-être…<br>- Non, non, ça me plait, mais ça à dû te coûter une fortune…

Naruto prit sa bien-aimée dans les bras, jamais il avait eu un tel cadeau.

- Merci ma douce, elle est parfaite, je l'adore… Dit-il attachant celle-ci autour de son poignet.  
>- C'est vrai…<p>

Naruto vola un baiser à sa petite-amie.

- J'ai hâte que tu découvres ton cadeau…  
>- Ah oui ?<p>

Naruto lui tendit le paquet qui était pour elle. Il s'agissait d'un coffret également. Émue, elle ouvrit le paquet avec attention, une fois celui-ci découvert de son papier et le boitier du haut enlevé, elle fut émerveillée du bijou qui s'y trouvait. Un bracelet en or blanc se posait devant elle, à celui-ci était pendu un petit cœur.

- Il est sublime…  
>- Il te plait ?<br>- Oui… Merci…

Hinata sauta au cou de Naruto et l'embrassa de tout son amour. Celui-ci resserra son étreinte, il était possédé par cette jeune fille, il en était tombé fou amoureux.

- Tu n'as pas vu le mieux…  
>- Hein ?<p>

Naruto accrocha lui-même le bracelet au poignet fin de sa bien-aimée et lui fit observer que le petit cœur était gravé du prénom de Naruto, la jeune fille rougit.

- Comme ça, tout le monde sait que tu es rien qu'à moi… Confessa t-il au creux de son oreille.  
>- Naruto… Souffla celle-ci heureuse d'appartenir au cœur de cet homme<p>

Tout le monde se hâta au dessert puis chacun prit un café afin de faire passer ce grand repas de noël.

- Je vais vous laisser, je suis de garde demain matin… Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre accueil et pour ce festin de roi… Sourit Iruka remerciant Hiashi  
>- C'était un plaisir, revenez quand vous voulez et bon courage…<br>- Merci… Naruto, tu, tu rentres avec moi où ?  
>- Et bien, si je peux rester… Demanda ce dernier timidement.<br>- Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème… Sourit Hiashi  
>- Bien, on se voit demain alors, bonne fin de soirée et encore merci…<p>

Iruka prit congé.

- Ton père est un homme fort sympathique Naruto…  
>- Ah, merci, c'est vrai que c'est le meilleur…<br>- Bien, je vous laisse, je vais me coucher… Je suis épuisé… A demain… Passez une bonne nuit…  
>- Toi aussi papa…<p>

Naruto regardait avec appétit Hinata, il avait attendu ce moment depuis l'ouverture des cadeaux, être enfin seul avec elle. Il se glissa derrière son amante et la couvrit de baisers dans le cou.

- Nous aussi on va se coucher ?  
>- Oui…<br>- Vous ne voulez pas rester ? On pourrait jouer à un jeu ? Proposa Hanabi  
>- Non, je suis épuisée, je pense qu'on va monter… Sourit tendrement Hinata<br>- Tant pis, bonne nuit alors…

Le couple monta dans la chambre, sous le regard sombre de Neji. Naruto comme prévu ferma la porte à clef.

- J'ai cru que tu allais dire oui…  
>- Non, j'avais très envie d'être seule avec toi… Dit-elle plongeant dans ses bras.<br>- J'aime ce programme…

Naruto embrassa avec fougue Hinata et l'allongea sur le lit. Ses mains trouvèrent vite refuge sous la jupe d'Hinata. Ils se déshabillèrent tous les deux entièrement, voulant savourer la peau douce l'un de l'autre. Le jeune homme caressait comme de la soie le corps de sa bien-aimée, ses intentions n'étaient pas de lui faire l'amour, non, il voulait la toucher, la savourer, se prouver que cette jeune femme était rien qu'à lui.

Hinata se cambrait de plaisir, les lèvres et la langue de son amant sur elle était un délice, son amant savait où aller pour la rendre folle. Elle savourait ce moment avec un immense plaisir. Le jeune homme posa sa tête sur son ventre et la brune passa sa main dans la chevelure blonde de son amant.

- Je…

Hinata vit son amant rougir comme jamais.

- Naruto, ça ne vas pas ?  
>- J'aurais, vraiment voulu faire plus… Mais, je suis crevé…<p>

Hinata rit à la réflexion de son amant, elle le trouvait adorable.

- C'est rien Naruto, je suis très fatiguée aussi, on a eut une longue journée tous les deux…  
>- Oui, pardon…<br>- Viens…

Hinata pris Naruto dans ses bras, celui-ci avait la tête sur sa poitrine et il entendait son cœur battre la chamade. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et déposa plusieurs baisers aux creux de celle-ci. Ensuite, il partit à la conquête de ses lèvres, il prit sa bien-aimée tout contre lui et l'embrassa langoureusement.

- C'est tellement bon de t'embrasser… Confessa l'amant.  
>- J'aime aussi… Rougit-elle<br>- Tes baisers sont doux et sensuels…  
>- C'est parce que tes lèvres sont sucrées et exquises…<br>- Mmh…

Ce dernier fondit sur la bouche de son amante et après s'être volé des baisers voluptueux, les deux amoureux partirent au pays des songes.

* * * * * * *

Hime était déjà couché dans le lit de Sasuke. Le jeune homme entra dans sa chambre constatant que sa bien-aimée tournait le dos. Il grimpa sur son lit et se colla à son dos.

- Je croyais que j'avais un cadeau privé ?

- Hime…

- Bébé, qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
>- Tu sais Sasuke, tu ne devrais pas autant de soucier de moi…<br>- Hein ?  
>- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle, je comprends que tu es peur, je ne suis pas une petite-amie normale, j'ai un fils, qui passera toujours avant tout, même avant moi…<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'énerva le jeune homme, retournant sa bien-aimée et se positionnant au dessus d'elle.  
>- Si tu as des doutes ou que tu n'es plus sûr, je ne t'en voudrais pas… Tout le monde peut se tromper… Dit-elle les yeux imbibés de larmes.<br>- Hime, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis ?  
>- Tu veux sans doute une petite-amie « normale », je ne t'en veux pas tu sais, tu es jeune et séduisant, il…<br>- Arrête Hime, ne continue pas ta phrase stupide !  
>- Sasuke…<br>- Tu crois vraiment que si j'avais des doutes je t'aurais offert ce collier et que je t'aurais dis ouvertement que j'aime Dimitri et que par-dessus tout je t'aime toi !  
>- Pourtant ce soir…<br>- Oui, je me suis posé des questions, c'est vrai, cependant, je suis tombé amoureux de toi depuis longtemps, je suis bien avec toi, comme jamais je ne l'ai été avec une fille, je sais qu'on ne peut pas faire ce qu'on veut, mais j'ai choisi cette vie et je n'ai jamais pensé une seconde que je regrettais ou que je n'en voulais plus…  
>- Sasuke…<br>- Je t'aime, espèce d'idiote… Tu me fais dire des choses vraiment embarrassantes… Alors, j'espère que tes sous-vêtements valent le coup ! Dit-il enlevant la couette du corps de sa petite-amie.

Hime était sublime, un ensemble rouge et blanc attendait patiemment Sasuke. Le corps de sa petite-amie était à croquer, sa fierté concrétisait déjà l'ambiance futur. Le jeune amant fondit sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie. Hime se serra fort contre Sasuke, elle était terriblement amoureuse de lui et le perdre était sa plus grande hantise.

Sasuke lécha, embrassa, mordilla chaque parcelle du corps de Hime, le jeune homme prenait un mal un plaisir à faire patienter sa bien-aimée avant de lui faire l'amour amoureusement.

- Sasuke… Tu me fais languir…  
>- Ah oui… C'est ta punition…<br>- Dans ce cas tu es vraiment horrible…

Hime bascula de toutes ses forces son amant et s'assit sur lui. Le jeune homme se releva.

- Tu ne croyais pas me dominer ? Dit-il taquin  
>- Oui, mais en faite cette pause est plutôt sensuelle, je peux te regarder dans les yeux et te mettre encore plus mal à l'aise…<p>

Hime vola un baiser luxurieux à son amant et rentra en lui comme une délivrance. Le jeune couple était en extase, en parfaite harmonie, cette position représentait leur union incasable. Ils bougeaient dans tous les sens, voulant à tout prix faire gagner l'autre en premier l'orgasme. Avant celui-ci, Sasuke allongea Hime, la jeune femme griffa de plaisir le dos de son homme et ils atteignirent tous les deux au même moment le septième ciel.

Après avoir avalé une bouteille d'eau et s'être rafraichit, le couple se mit au lit en mode câlin.

- Sasuke…  
>- Mmh ?<br>- Merci…  
>- De ?<br>- D'être là…  
>- Je t'aime Hime… Concéda ce dernier volant un baiser.<p>

La jeune femme comblée s'endormit le cœur gonflé de bonheur. Le jeune homme en fit de même après avoir admiré la beauté de son amante et de s'être promis de toujours être auprès d'elle. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 20 :**Nouvelle année… _(Partie 1)_

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ils me vont toujours droit au cœur, quel plaisir d'écrire et de partager… Vous appréciez, vous suivez, vos réactions sont toujours celle que j'attends de mes écris, alors juste merci….

Trente et un décembre, dernier jour de l'année, la fin de jours qui ont défilés, sans se voir parfois, des moments vécus que l'on placera à cette date, des souvenirs…

Il est déjà six heures du soir et le petit groupe se prépare chacun de leur côté, avant de se retrouver dans la demeure de Sai, afin de fêter cette dernière soirée entre amis.

- Temari, tu as vu ma ceinture… ?

- Elle n'est pas dans le petit meuble blanc… ?

- Non…

- Attends…

Temari partit fouiller dans son coffre à accessoire et trouva l'objet de convoitise de son amant.

- Tiens… !

- Merci…

Temari stoppa ses yeux sur son homme un instant, « divin », il était divin, et cette chemise blanche mariée à son pantalon chocolat rendait extrêmement bien. Elle fit son plus joli sourire coquin et se glissa dans les bras de son homme. Elle embrassa son cou, faisait soupirer son amant de plaisir, il resserra son étreinte, glissant tendrement ses mains dans le dos de son amante et fini par lui voler un baiser.

- Mmh… Tu es tellement beau…

- Merci, mais tu es bien plus jolie…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… Sourit-elle.

Shikamaru quittait les bras de son amante, afin d'admirer sa beauté, « sublime », ce corps le rendait fou, mince mais des formes à en faire pâlir les démons, sans compter ses cheveux blond et ses deux yeux bleus pétillants d'où son « incroyable » gentillesse s'exprimait.

- Tu es très belle… Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir toute la soirée… ! Dit-il saisissant son amante par les hanches.

- Oh, pauvre chéri quel dommage… ! Dit-elle sarcastique.

- Arrête… Ne te moque pas de moi… Sourit-il.

- Si tu assumais notre relation, tu ne serais pas frustré ainsi… ! Affirmait celle-ci quittant les bras de son homme

- Je sens la bagarre… ! Ironisait le jeune homme pour éviter toute dispute

- Il n'y a aucune bagarre c'est la vérité…

- Tema, Tema… Appelait-il la récupérant au creux de ses bras. Chérie, je t'aime… Je sais que tu es frustrée depuis la déclaration d'Ino et je me suis remis en question et si tu veux, on peut montrer progressivement, que nous sommes ensemble…

- Progressivement… ?

- Oui, tu sais, les regards indiscrets, les gestes effleurés, le corps à corps… Proposait ce dernier sensuellement, sachant sa petite-amie charmeuse.

- Tu sais me parler hein… Rit-elle.

Appréciant ce rire, il captura les lèvres de sa bien-aimée, ce jeu allait être le même qu'il y a plus d'un an, le jeu de la séduction avait rendu fou Shikamaru de cette jeune fille et avec elle tout n'était que folie et surprise.

- Tu es vraiment prêt à faire ça… ?

- Oui, j'en ai très envie…De toute façon, ils vont bien finir par s'en apercevoir… !

- Ca fait quand même plus d'un an et puis certain d'entre eux sont au courant…

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais que tous le soit, c'est encore mieux…

- Oui…

Sasuke se trouvait chez Naruto ayant passé la soirée chez lui hier soir après une énorme dispute avec Hime.

- Désolé, je t'ai empêché de voir Hinata hier soir… Dit-il enfilant ses chaussures.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est rien… Sourit ce dernier enfilant son haut.

- Tu en es où avec elle… ?

- C'est l'extase…

- Ah oui, ça y est, vous avez passé le cap… ?

- Non, pas encore, mais les moments et les sensations juste avant de savoir que l'on va s'unir sont parfait et divin… J'ai voulut sauter trop d'étapes et je m'en veux parce que Hinata est vraiment, à couper le souffle… Elle est même délicieuse…

- Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris…

- Désolé… Et toi, Hime a répondu au téléphone… ?

- Non, elle a fait venir Hinata chez moi, c'est tout ce que je sais…

- Sasuke, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé…

- Non… !

- Je ne te jugerais pas tu sais…

- Oui, je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler… !

- D'accord, je n'insiste pas, en tout cas, tu sais que je suis là !

- Oui, merci !

Hinata observait Hime dans le miroir, son amie s'occupait de ses cheveux patiemment, mais voyait son amie essuyer ses joues toutes les cinq minutes. Elle s'inquiétait, elle se demandait bien pourquoi Hime et Sasuke s'étaient disputés ?

Le jeune homme avait débarqué chez Naruto hier soir, la jeune femme avait décidé de les laisser seule et de plus, son amie l'avait appelé afin de se confier, elle avait pleuré toute la nuit dans ses bras, ses yeux étaient rouges, son teint pâle, quelle situation pouvait l'effondrer ainsi ?

- Hime, tu peux arrêter si tu veux…

- Non, non, ça va, ne t'en fais pas…

La jeune femme prenait plaisir à ondulés les sublimes cheveux de son amie, Hinata était décidément très belle, elle l'admirait à son tour dans le miroir, ses yeux bleus pâles divinement maquillé, le noir et doré faisant d'elle un regard unique et envoûtant. Des habits chics et modernes, des escarpins, et ses longs cheveux lises, légèrement ondulés aux pointes.

- Tu es belle Hinata, Naruto ne vas pas résister…

- Merci… Sourit-elle

- J'ai fini…

Hinata s'admirait dans la glace, elle rougissait, elle se trouvait belle, elle espérait que Naruto ne puisse se détacher d'elle.

- Hime, viens avec moi, ça te changera les idées…

- Non, Sasuke va y être et je n'ai pas la force de le croiser…

- Hime, quoi qu'il se soit passé entre vous, il faut l'affronter…

- Il m'a trompé…

Hinata ouvrit grand ses yeux, les quatre mots prononcés avaient du mal à être assimilés par la jeune fille, Sasuke avait trompé Hime.

- Quoi… ?

- Tu as bien entendu, il m'a trompé…

- Mais, tu en es sûre… ?

Hime rit nerveusement.

- Oui, j'en suis plus que sûre… Cet idiot m'a dit, « bébé ce soir, je vais retrouver mes cousins, ils veulent qu'on fasse une soirée entre pote, qu'on aille rigoler et s'éclater » et moi j'ai dis oui, évidement, déjà que je culpabilise du fait que je lui impose mon fils… Mais, le souci ce n'est pas ça tu vois, c'est que en milieu de soirée, je suis partie faire deux trois courses pour la mère à Sasuke, pour qu'elle ne prenne pas de risque alors qu'elle est enceinte, à glisser ou autre, alors…

Hime était aux bords des nerfs, elle pleurait et parlait vite, comme pour éviter de rattraper le mal.

- Je lui rends service, à sa mère exceptionnelle et là, mon dieu, je le vois, dans un restaurant avec une fille, et le pire, c'est qu'il n'était avec aucun cousin, encore cette fille serait venu squatter avec plusieurs mec, mais là non, il y avait mon homme avec UNE fille… Et, je, je…

Hime s'écroula en larme sur le lit d'Hinata, la jeune fille vint prendre dans ses bras son amie effondrée, puis elle sentit la jeune femme se relever d'un coup et repartir dans son délire.

- C'est bien un mec, un connard, en rentrant, il a fait comme si rien n'était, il est venu se glisser derrière moi, avec ses mains, ses mains sales, alors qu'il l'avait touché… Je le déteste, ce n'est qu'un sale enfoiré ! Dit-elle balançant la brosse qu'elle tenait dans ses mains

- Hime calme-toi…

Hinata serrait de toutes ses forces sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, la voir ainsi lui brisait le cœur, elle était à bout, fatiguée et écœurée, jamais Hime n'avait était dans un tel état.

Hinata se sentait démunie, elle savait Hime ailleurs, dans un état qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- Tu sais quoi, tu vas te préparer calmement et venir avec moi, tu vas voir Naruto, Temari et tu vas passer une bonne soirée… D'accord… ?

- Oui… D'accord…

Hime s'échappait des bras d'Hinata rapidement, trop rapidement, elle avait un rictus étrange, « non » la jeune fille ne reconnaissait pas son amie.

Lee et Shino arrivèrent les premiers chez Sai, ils aidèrent le jeune homme à finir les préparatifs.

Le père d'Hinata avait amené Neji, Tenten, Hime et sa fille.

- Bonne soirée ! Sourit Hiashi.

- Merci papa, toi aussi… ! Dit Hinata posant un baiser sur la joue de son père

Hinata se retourna et fut stupéfaite de la demeure qui se présentait devant elle, ce n'était pas une maison, ni même un manoir, mais une immense villa. Tenten rit, la tête d'Hinata était unique.

- C'est vrai, tu n'es jamais venue chez Sai…

- Il est riche… Fut les premiers mots d'Hinata

- Non, ses parents sont riches ! Exclamait Neji

- Que font-ils… ? Se demandait vivement Hinata

- Son père adoptif est PDG d'une société de bâtiment et il a des filières au Japon, en Europe et aux USA, quant à sa mère elle est professeur d'algèbre dans diverses universités privées… Répondit Tenten

- Je vois…

L'interphone s'alluma et Sai accueillit ses amis.

- Et ! Ne restez pas devant le portail, entrez !

- On arrive, ne t'impatiente pas… Dit mielleusement Hime à l'interphone

- Ah, bébé, je suis toujours impatient de t'apercevoir…

- J'arrive dans ce cas…

Hime partit avec un sourire de séductrice que personne ne lui connaissait, surtout Hinata.

- Elle va bien Hime… ? Demanda Tenten

- Oui, oui, elle doit être fatiguée… Ou autre… Sourit difficilement Hinata

Les trois amis rejoignirent leur camarade qui était déjà en mode « drague » avec le beau brun. Hinata s'inquiétait pour Hime, elle avait la désagréable impression que son amie allait faire des bêtises.

- Tu ne nous dis pas bonjour à nous… ? Ironisait Tenten

- Si désolé…

Le jeune homme serra la main à Neji, embrassa Tenten et Hinata.

- Hinata, tu es à croquer…

- Euh… Merci… Rougit-elle

- Ah… Moi qui pensais que tu ne rougissais que devant Naruto… Sourit-il fier

- Hum…

- Dommage que tu sois maquée, j'aurai visité le pays du plaisir charnelle avec toi ma beauté…

- …

Sai s'approchait un peu trop près du visage d'Hinata.

Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent au même moment que Kiba, Ino et Sakura.

- Sakura, tu es jolie avec tes cheveux longs… Complimentait Kiba

- Merci, j'ai mis des rajouts et j'ai fais une frange sur le côté, j'avais envie de changer mes vieux cheveux court carré… Sourit-elle

- Tu portes ça très bien…

- Merci Kiba… Et vous deux, vous en pensez quoi… ?

- C'est bien… Dit nonchalant Sasuke

Naruto pensait qu'il était fou, mais cette coiffure lui rappelait fortement celle de son amante.

- Je préfère aux cheveux courts… Sourit-il

- Oui, moi aussi…

- Et toi Ino, ça va… ? Demandait Kiba

- Je fais aller… Sourit-elle

- Bien…

- Bon, on ne va pas rester devant la porte ! Râlait Sasuke

- Oui…

Naruto sonna à l'interphone, sonnerie qui sauva sa petite-amie d'un malaise et Sai d'un crochet du droit par Neji.

- Oui… ?

- Sai, c'est nous, tu nous ouvres… !

- Ah, Naruto, je ne sais pas si je vais t'ouvrir, Hinata est trop craquante…

- Quoi… ?

- Elle est divine, si tu restes dehors je pourrais la charmer, surtout qu'elle vient de rougir à mon compliment…

- Ne pense même pas à l'effleurer… !

- Ou quoi… ?

- Ou je t'explose la tronche !

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il est sérieux en plus… Bon, tant pis, il me reste Hime, je vous ouvre…

Sasuke serrait ses deux poings, ce n'était pas le moment que ce charmeur et séducteur se mettre entre eux deux.

Naruto avait à peine posé un pied dans la demeure de Sai qu'il se dirigeait vers son amante, mais si l'intention du jeune homme était de la serrer fortement contre lui, la beauté de la jeune femme le stoppa net. Il regardait son amante de haut en bas, la dévorant des yeux, il se forçait à ne pas laisser son désir envahir ses envies masculines.

- Bonsoir… Dit-elle d'une petite voix intimidée

- Bonsoir…

Naruto se précipite sur les lèvres de son amante, « sensuelles », le jeune homme veut monter la tension coquine entre eux deux.

- Alors comme ça, Sai te fait rougir… ?

- Non, non… Panique-t-elle

- Je plaisante, ce sale mec est un beau parleur…

Naruto donna un baiser sulfureux à son amante.

- Mais, ne me rend pas jaloux ainsi, surtout quand tu es incroyablement appétissante… Susurrait ce dernier à son oreille

- Naruto… Soufflait-elle chaudement.

- On aurait du rester que tous les deux… Dit-il embrassant son cou

- Ah oui… ?

- Je ne vais pas résister longtemps, tu es sublime et les frissons que tu me procures sont aguichants… Affirmait ce dernier mordillant la lèvre inférieur d'Hinata

- Tu sais, je…

- Et vous deux, ne restez pas dans votre coin ! Râlait Ino.

- Oui, on arrive… Tu voulais me dire quoi… ?

- Rien d'important… Dit-elle donnant un baiser doux sur ses lèvres

Les deux amants partirent s'installer sur les divans.

- Il ne manque plus que Temari, Gaara et Shikamaru… Sourit Kiba

- Gaara doit venir avec son petit-ami... Sourit Tenten

- Ah oui… ? Se surprit Sakura.

- Oui, au fait, tu es très belle Sakura…

- Ah merci Tenten…

Sai entendit sonner et partit ouvrir aux personnes attendus.

- Salut… Saluait Shikamaru

- Salut… Entrez les autres sont au salon…

Les jeunes gens rejoignirent leurs amis.

- Bonsoir, je vous présente Éric…

- Bonsoir tout le monde…

Les filles étaient admiratives devant la beauté du jeune homme, grand, légèrement musclé, des cheveux blonds comme les blés, des yeux verts pommes à croquer et une bouche sensuelle… De plus, son charisme était intimidant, il était sûrement un peu plus âgé.

- Les filles, ça va… Rit Gaara.

- Oui… Répondirent toutes les filles au même moment.

Les garçons furent un peu jaloux, mais en un instant ils furent soulager, « aucune chance, il est avec Gaara »…

- Enchanté Éric, installe-toi ! Sourit Naruto

- Merci…

Éric s'assit et prit la main de Gaara pour que ce dernier s'assoit sur ses genoux, les filles trouvèrent ça « attendrissant ». Quant à Temari, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil et Shikamaru se posait à ses côtés sur l'accoudoir.

- Alors, Éric, parle-nous un peu de toi… ? Demandait Naruto amicalement.

- Euh, j'ai vingt-deux ans et je suis en dernière année au conservatoire de piano…

- Tu veux vivre de ta passion… ? Questionnait Kiba

- Non, je suis déjà pianiste dans un piano bar, mais je veux surtout l'enseigner…

Les filles trouvaient cet homme parfait. Sa main était délicatement poser sur le genou de Gaara, le papouillant, il était souriant et savait ce qu'il voulait, les filles en soufflèrent, envieuses. Gaara souriait, les filles buvaient les paroles de son petit-ami.

Le groupe d'amis discutait de tout et de rien. Sasuke ne cessait de rager au comportement d'Hime, elle ne cessait de coller Sai, de rire et sourire bêtement, Shikamaru se rapprochait doucement de Temari, il avait glissé un peu plus sur le fauteuil, imposant son bras autour de son amante, Sakura dévorait des yeux Naruto et le monopolisait sans arrêt, Ino en fut même agacée, étrangement la jeune fille se sentait plus proche du jeune blond et voulait rire aussi avec lui. De plus, la jeune femme n'avait pas manqué le rapprochement de l'homme de son cœur et de son amie, alors, pour éviter d'être triste, elle s'incrusta dans les conversations de Naruto et Sakura et la jeune fille se permit même de se poser par terre, aux côtés du jeune homme, ce qui ne manquait pas de surprendre et agacée sa meilleure amie.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à passer à table quand on sonna chez Sai.

- Tiens tu attendais encore quelqu'un… ? Demandait Shino

- Oh oui, les mecs, ça va vous plaire…

- Comment ça… ? Fit d'un grand sourire Kiba

- Vu qu'on est plus de mec que de nana et que je ne voulais pas que mes potes s'ennuient, j'ai invité trois jeunes filles que vous connaissez bien… Sourit-il fier.

- Ah… Sourit Lee

Sai ouvrit la porte et laissa pénétrer dans sa demeure, trois charmantes jeunes femmes, Aya, Amélie et Alice.

- Salut les garçons… Sourit charmeuse Aya

Naruto déglutit difficilement, ils craignaient la présence de ces trois pots de colles à tendances garces, Ino et Sakura froncèrent les sourcils de mécontentement, les garçons étaient plutôt ravis de la surprise de Sai et Hime regardait avec rage Alice.

- Salut Sasuke, comment vas-tu depuis hier soir… ? Demandait-elle mielleuse posant une main sur son bras

Sans faire attention Hinata et Naruto regardèrent Hime, ils comprenaient l'objet la dispute des deux amants et Temari et Shikamaru se regardèrent complices, sachant la relation du brun et de la brune, cette phrase les surpris aussi.

- Vous êtes ponctuelles les filles, on passait à table… !

- Parfait…

Les jeunes gens s'installèrent devant une grande table carrée et dinèrent.

- Alors, qui veut de la bière… ?

- Moi, je veux bien… Se précipitait Hime assise à côté du jeune homme

- Avec plaisir ma belle…

- Hime, tu ne bois jamais d'alcool… Ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Hinata

- Oh, faut bien s'amuser parfois… Répliqua Alice

- Oui, j'allais dire la même chose… Lui sourit Hime

- Elle n'est pas un peu ennuyeuse ta copine chéri… ? Demanda Amélie

- Ne l'appelle pas chéri… ! S'agaçait Sakura

- Dis-moi mon chéri ! Tu fais ménage à trois… Demandait Aya

- Non, pourquoi… ? S'étonnait Naruto

- Parce que quand je dis un truc, cette fille réplique comme si c'était ta petite-amie… S'étonnait réellement Aya

- Je suis peut-être plus amoureuse… Répliqua Sakura

Hinata était sérieusement embarrassé, pourquoi toutes ses filles s'acharnaient sans arrêt sur elle. Naruto était fatigué, il préférait ignorer, c'était encore la dernière solution la plus radicale.

- De toute façon, j'ai horreur de perdre mon temps, je vous laisse votre blond ! Répliquait soudainement Aya

Après diner, tous prirent le dessert dans le salon et laissèrent leur bon repas passer. Hime et Sai discutaient seuls à seuls et ne cesser de boire tous les deux. Ino, Sakura collaient Naruto, les trois jeunes femmes étaient aussi présentes, heureusement que Kiba et Shino étaient avec eux, Hinata ne disait rien, les deux jeunes filles avaient encerclé son amant et le monopolisaient grandement. Shikamaru partit fumer dehors sur la terrasse en compagnie de Sasuke, ils furent rejoints par Éric et Gaara. Le jeune pianiste, prit dans ses bras son petit-ami tout en dégustant sa cigarette.

Hinata, exaspérée et s'ennuyant grandement, partit dehors rejoindre Gaara.

- Ca va ma belle… ?

- Oui, excepté que mon petit-ami est envahit par des sangsues…

Gaara rit.

- J'avoue qu'elles sont toutes à fond…

- Oui, elles en veulent, mais ta jalousie t'aveugle, car il ne cesse de te chercher du regard… Sourit Éric

- Hum… Oui… Peut-être… Rougit-elle

- Tu nous explique… ? Demandait subitement Shikamaru en direction de Sasuke

- Quoi… ?

- Alice et toi… ?

- Quoi Alice et moi… ?

- Elle a dit ça pour blaguer tout à l'heure, « comment tu vas depuis hier soir… ? »

- Non…

- C'est tout… Non ! Tu n'as rien à nous dire… Ta petite-amie ne cesse de boire, elle se laisse littéralement draguer par Sai et toi, tu réponds, « non » ! S'agaçait Shikamaru

- Ferme-là, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mêles de ça !

- Parce que Hime est mon amie et que l'un de mes meilleurs potes a fait une belle connerie apparemment !

- J'ai rien fais… Dit-il frottant son front et baissant les yeux

- Comment ça tu n'as rien fais !

- Je n'ai pas couché avec elle si c'est ce que tu veux savoir !

- …

- Putain, fous-moi la paix !

Sasuke écrasa sa cigarette et partit.

- Sasuke chéri, tu te casse déjà… ? Demandait Sai

- Ta gueule toi, me chauffe pas !

- Oh, calme-toi qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive… ! Se levait Sai surpris

- Pauvre con…

- C'est bon, c'est bon… ! Dit Naruto retenant Sasuke. Viens, on va faire un tour dehors !

Naruto et Sasuke partir marcher dans le jardin, Sasuke s'alluma une cigarette.

- Bon, maintenant que tu as l'air frais et ta drogue là, tu vas me dire tout de suite ce qui s'est passé avec Hime ?

- Rien… !

- Putain Sasuke tu fais chier, ou tu me dis ce qui s'est passé ou je vais directement le demander à Alice, alors, tu préfères que j'entende quelle version ?

- …

- Ok… Naruto tournait les talons. On a diné ensemble !

- Quoi ?

- On a juste diné ensemble !

- Pourquoi tu es sorti avec elle… ?

Sasuke s'assit désespéré sur un banc.

- Je n'en sais rien… !

- Comment ça t'en sais rien… !

- C'est une accumulation de chose !

- Quoi, tu n'es plus amoureux d'Hime… ?

- Plus amoureux d'Hime… Rit-il nerveusement. Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point je suis accro à cette fille, j'y suis tellement attaché que ça me fais peur !

- Attends, attends, je comprends rien… Pourquoi sortir avec une autre femme dans ce cas !

- Parce que, parce que, j'étais en doute ! Je me suis remis en question à noël, à savoir si j'étais prêt à être privé de mon adolescence aussi vite, d'être prêt à être un pseudo père… ! Puis, au même moment, la mère du père de Dimitri, ce sale enfoiré, a demandé à sa mère de venir voir Hime avec un avocat pour que cet en****** puisse voir son fils soi-disant, alors que tout ça, c'est pour que ce bâtard puisse sortir plus tôt ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle y aille, mais elle l'a fait quand même !

Naruto comprenait mieux, son ami était assis entre deux chaises, sa remise en question d'abandonner tout ce qui faisait de lui « Sasuke » et aimait, aimait passionnément. Le jeune homme prit place à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi être sorti avec Alice au lieu de lui dire tout ça… ?

- Parce que cette garce est apparut au mauvais moment… J'étais paumé, j'ai fais mon putain de séducteur et je l'ai invité à diner et danser… !

- Et… ?

- Et rien, évidement, j'aime trop Hime pour la tromper ! Quand Alice m'a fait comprendre qu'elle voulait me ramener chez elle, ça m'a mit comme une gifle, je ne peux pas toucher ni embrasser une autre fille qu'Hime et encore moins faire l'amour !

- Comment Hime l'a su… ?

- Elle nous a vus au restaurant… Elle partait faire des courses et elle est passée devant…

- Je vois…

- J'ai essayé de lui expliquer, mais elle s'est mise à me dire des tas de choses fausses, sans me laisser parler, du coup, ça m'a gonflé et je suis parti !

- D'accord… Je crois que tu devrais courir lui expliquer, parce qu'elle va faire des bêtises je sens… ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi… !

- Je te présente l'ancienne Hime…

- Ah oui… ?

- Hime a toujours été seule, elle a peur de la solitude, qu'on l'abandonne, elle se refoule dans le grand n'importe quoi, tant qu'elle n'est pas seule…

- Je vois…

- Elle ne va jamais vouloir me croire et encore moins me parler…

- Viens, va essayer tout de suite, avant que le pire soit fait… !

- Ouais…

Sasuke et Naruto rentrèrent, Hime et les autre se servaient et discutaient devant le buffet. Sasuke ravala sa fierté et se dirigea vers son amante.

- Hime, je peux te parler… ?

- Non !

- S'il te plait, c'est important… !

- Non, j'ai dis non, tu es sourd ou quoi ! S'énervait-elle

Naruto et Hinata s'approchèrent doucement.

- Hime, arrête, tu es ridicule… !

- Moi, moi, je suis ridicule, Sasuke casse-toi, j'ai rien à te dire… ! Dit-elle se servant un autre verre.

Hinata en avait assez de voir son amie enchainer les verres et lui empêcha de commencer celui-ci.

- Arrête, Hime, tu as assez bu…

- Ne commence pas toi !

- Hime arrête…

- Tu ne veux pas te détendre cinq minutes… Remarque j'oublie souvent qu'à la base tu n'es qu'une fille sacrément ennuyeuse… Rit-elle

Hinata sentit les larmes la gagner, supporter ces mots d'une étrangère était passable, mais cette réflexion de sa meilleure amie, de la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance, qu'elle aimait comme une sœur… La jeune fille rendit le verre dans les mains de son amie et partie.

- Hinata… !

Naruto poursuivit son amante.

- Hime… Soufflait Sasuke

- Mais, casse toi, ne me parles pas, vous pourrissez l'ambiance, c'est quoi votre problème sérieux… !

- Elle n'a pas tord, vos querelles de gamines commencent à gonfler… ! Répliquait Sai

- Et les chéris, au lieu de vous prendre la tête, venez danser ! Riait Aya

- C'est une bonne idée ça… Tu viens danser Sai… ? Proposait Hime

- Je ne veux pas dire non au fait que je vais enfin pouvoir toucher ton joli corps…

Sai prit par la main Hime et ils commencèrent leurs déhanchements sur la piste au milieu de leurs amis qui en firent de même.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 20 :**Nouvelle année… _(Partie 2)_

_Merci encore pour vos commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir de lire vos impressions après chaque chapitre… Je voulais vous donner ma page facebook sur Naruto. Venez nombreux la Like et partager votre passion… : pages/Naruto-France/440569622664590_

- Hinata…

Naruto retenait son amante qui ne cessait de monter les marches de cet immense escalier.

- Quoi… ?

- Hinata… Viens…

Naruto prit dans ses bras sa bien-aimée et frottait tendrement son dos.

- Ne sois pas triste, tu sais qu'Hime ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit et par-dessus tout, elle est saoul…

- Oui…

- Je suis désolé, je me fais envahir de partout et je ne t'ai pas encore vu de la soirée…

- C'est rien… Tu es sociable, tout le monde t'adore… Dit-elle essuyant ses joues mouillées…

Naruto sourit et se précipitait sur les lèvres de son amante. Il mourrait tellement d'envie de l'embrasser qu'il la fit reculer et s'appuyer contre le mur, il était passionné.

- J'ai toujours en tête les choses très perverses que je veux faire avec toi… Dit-il léchant les lèvres de son amante

- Ah oui… Rougit-elle très gênée

- Évidement…

- Naruto…

Hinata serra le cou de son amant plus fort, plus fort pour que leur corps se frôle davantage. La jeune femme était trop intimidée pour oser dire de tels sentiments, elle démontrait son désir pour son petit-ami avec le regard, les baisers et les gestes passionnels.

- J'ai hâte que la fête se termine…

- Moi aussi…

- Tu devrais aller te rafraichir, ton joli maquillage a coulé…

- Oui, où sont les toilettes… ?

- C'est cet étage, la dernière porte à droite…

- Merci…

- Tu me rejoins au salon, je veux vérifier que Sasuke n'est pas fait de meurtre…

- Oui…

Naruto vola un baiser et partit au salon. Hinata se mit en visite de cette luxueuse maison. Elle trouva les toilettes, se rafraichit, se maquillant de nouveau et partit se soulager par la même occasion. S'apprêtant à sortir de la cabine, elle entendit Sakura et Ino rentrer, venant s'admirer et se refaire une beauté devant le miroir.

- Tu crois que j'ai une chance avec Kiba… ? Demandait Ino

- Naruto est trop canon ce soir… !

- Tu sais, il est gentil, il n'est pas le garçon coureur de jupon qu'il laisse parai…

- Il faut absolument que je danse avec lui… Nos deux corps s'enlaçant, il ne va pas résister…

- Oui… Je te disais, Kiba…

- Tu te rappelles l'année dernière, il s'était fait tellement d'idée, mais cette fois-ci, je vais y répondre volontiers…

- Sakura tu m'écoutes !

- Quoi… ?

- Je te parle de Kiba…

- Oui, j'ai entendu, mais tu sais c'est un grand garçon, il sait que ces filles sont comme lui…

- Je vois… Râlait Ino

- Tu en penses quoi de Naruto… ? Il n'est pas l'homme le plus parfait…

- Tu n'as que ce nom à la bouche…

- Quoi, c'est normal, je l'aime…

- Je t'en prie Sakura, depuis l'âge de trois ans tu es accro à Sasuke… !

- J'ai été aveuglée, Naruto est si extraordinaire, il embrasse si bien, dans ses bras tu te sens parfaite et authentique…

- Sakura, Naruto est avec Hinata maintenant… !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, ils ne vont pas ensembles, ils se consolent c'est tout, et puis cette potiche ne l'aimera jamais autant que je l'aime, je le connais par cœur ! Et le plus drôle, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas encore couché ensemble !

- Sakura crois-moi, tu te fais des films et du mal surtout !

- Quoi, tu défends Hinata maintenant ?

- Non, mais… Laisse tomber… !

- Oui, je laisse tomber et puis quand tu seras réellement amoureuse d'un garçon, tu verras… !

- Pardon… ?

- Moi, j'ai fini, tu viens… ?

- Non, j'arrive… ! Dit-elle agacée

- Au fait, arrête de coller Naruto genre c'est mon meilleur ami, ça me rend jalouse !

- Oui, Sakura… !

- Merci !

Ino balança sa trousse de maquillage à la porte que venait de fermer Sakura.

- Elle m'agace parfois… !

Ino se retourna et s'appuya sur le lavabo quand elle aperçut et reconnu les chaussures de Hinata.

- Tu fais dans l'espionnage maintenant… !

Hinata fut surprise et se sentit honteuse, mais affronta le regard d'Ino en sortant de sa cachette.

- Désolée…

- Ne te fais pas d'idée, je ne te défendais pas, je ne veux pas que ma meilleure amie se plante comme je l'ai fais avec Shika… !

- Oui… Je comprends…

- Je dois avouer que Naruto à l'air trop dingue de toi… Dit-elle moqueuse. Et Sakura trop aveuglée pour s'en rendre compte !

- …

- Elle ne m'a même pas écoutée… !

Ino eut un regard triste et vide, elle semblait s'intéresser sérieusement à Kiba, elle avait parlé de lui comme d'un homme, doux et gentil et pas frimeur et séducteur comme il le paraissait.

- Bref, reste pas planté là ! Pourquoi on t'appelle potiche à ton avis !

- Ino !

- Quoi… ?!

- Hum… Kiba… Il, ne cesse de te chercher du regard depuis que tu es arrivé, je crois qu'il n'ose pas aller vers toi…

- Ah… Et alors… ?

Ino partit furieuse, mais furieuse parce qu'elle avait honteusement rougit devant Hinata. La jeune fille sourit et partit rejoindre son amant.

Amant qui était assis sur le canapé, assis à côté de Kiba et Sakura et en face sur la table basse, les trois garces ne cessaient de rire.

- Je m'asseye où moi… ! Ironisait Ino

- Tiens, prends ma place… ! Proposait Kiba

- Non, c'est bon, je vais m'asseoir par terre, entre les jambes de Naruto !

Ino prit place sur le tapis et posa ses deux mains sur le genou de Naruto, faisant rager Sakura.

- Viens sur mes genoux Hinata… ? Proposait Naruto

- Non, ça va, je vais m'asseoir dans le fauteuil…

Hinata prit place dans le siège, placé à la droite du canapé. Naruto s'en voulait, il mourait d'envi de passer cette soirée avec son amante, mais tout le monde le collait sans arrêt et le jeune homme n'aimait pas être désagréable.

Hime et Sai sont tous deux dans un canapé seuls.

Sasuke s'installe en compagnie de Neji et Tenten et attend patiemment que son amante se calme et veuille bien lui parler.

Les jeunes gens papotent, rient, se cherchent, les filles sont en mode rentre dedans et font tout pour attirer l'attention. Tenten discute avec Neji, quand elle entend un portable vibrer.

- Hime quelqu'un t'appel !

- C'est qui… ?

- Ton frère… !

- Oh…

Tenten passe le mobile dans les mains d'Hime, la jeune fille s'en saisit, mais balance immédiatement son portable dans l'aquarium situé juste derrière elle.

- Je suis trop forte…

- Hime… Souffle Hinata

- Quoi… ?

- C'est ton frère…

- Mon frère ne sert à rien… !

Hime tourne le dos à sa meilleure amie et repart dans sa conversation avec Sai. La jeune fille s'inquiète réellement, sachant l'affection particulière et incassable qu'Hime éprouve pour ce dernier.

Sasuke ne comprend rien, quand soudainement, c'est son mobile qu'il sent vibrer dans sa poche, il lit le destinataire, se lève et s'en va sur la terrasse.

- Oui ?

- Sasuke, c'est Reiji…

- Ah, salut…

- J'essaie de joindre Hime, mais ça sonne dans le vide…!

- Oui, elle… Elle a oublié son portable chez elle…

- Ah, ça va, j'ai compris, elle est fâchée… ?

- Euh… ?

- Je lui avais promis de venir au nouvel an et j'ai été prit de cour, j'ai eu une réunion exceptionnelle au dernier moment et je lui ai dis que je ne pourrais pas venir…

- Ah, je comprends…

- Tu es avec elle… ?

- Hum oui, mais nous sommes en froid… !

Pendant que Sasuke comptait les événements, les jeunes gens se mirent enfin à danser peu à peu. Les premiers furent Tenten et Neji, suivi de Gaara et Eric, puis Shikamaru se lâcher complètement avec Temari sous les yeux étonnés d'Ino.

- Naruto, je peux te voir une minute… !

Ino se leva et embarqua Naruto avec elle, dans la cuisine.

- C'est, c'est Temari… C'est Temari… Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Euh, oui…

- Je vois…

Ino l'avait tout de suite su, Shikamaru était fidèle et s'il avait eu une copine à l'extérieur, jamais il ne se comporterait ainsi, même avec une amie.

- Je suis désolé…

- Non, non, dans un sens, ce n'est pas plus mal… Je sais que c'est une fille bien…

- Oui…

- Ils sont fort, un an et demi à se cacher… Ils doivent vraiment s'aimer…

- C'est vrai, ils tiennent fortement l'un à l'autre…

- C'est drôle, j'ai envie de pleurer, mais je suis également heureuse pour eux… C'est bizarre…

- Non, ça prouve que tu es une amie honnête et sincère…

- Je ne sais pas, mais merci…

- Je t'en pris…

- Je peux quand même, pleurer quelques minutes dans tes bras…

- Oui…

La jeune femme se blottit fortement dans les bras de Naruto, elle pleurait, pleurait tout son mal être, elle disait adieu à son premier amour, déchirure et déception. Naruto serrait fort son amie d'enfance, il la berçait et caressait ses longs cheveux doux, du réconfort, c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait.

Après quelques minutes, la jeune fille se calmait et essuyait ses yeux mouillés.

- Merci Naruto, tu es un homme en or…

- Mais non, n'importe quoi, je suis un ami parmi tant d'autre… ! Sourit ce dernier

- Tu es trop modeste, Hinata a de la chance, elle le sait au moins… ?!

- Oui, bien sûr, mais c'est surtout moi qui ait de la chance en réalité…

- Je vois, amoureux jusqu'au bout… Dans le fond, tu as raison, c'est une fille bien…

Naruto fut surpris, c'était sans doute le premier compliment que recevait son amante d'une de ses amies.

- Hum, oui…

- Ne fais pas cette tête, je ne suis pas un monstre quand même ! Boudait cette dernière

- Non, c'est vrai… !

- Tu as l'air convaincu ! Rit-elle

Les deux amis reprirent place.

- Vous faisiez quoi ? Demandait un peu sur les nerfs Sakura

- J'embrassais Naruto !

- Quoi… ? Comment ça… ?

- Mais non idiote, je lui disais juste quelque chose… !

- Ah oui et quoi… ?

- Rien d'important !

- Désolée, je ne savais pas que vous étiez des confidents maintenant !

- Naruto est mon ami…

- Oui, seulement quand ça t'arrange !

- Et arrête, je ne t'ai rien fait, ne t'en prends pas à moi… !

- Sakura, laisse là tranquille enfin… Répliquait Kiba doucement

- J'ai compris, j'ai tord comme d'habitude… !

Sakura se leva et partit dans la cuisine contrarié.

- C'est bon, va la voire… ! Conseillait Ino

- Non, elle n'attend que ça, on dirait une gamine, c'est quoi son problème ?! Râlait Kiba

- Elle est aveuglément amoureuse… !

- Oui, bah, ça fait pitié ! Rit Aya

Naruto se leva et partit rejoindre son amie. Hinata commençait à rire nerveusement, l'ignorance des ses amis et de Naruto commençait à peser.

- Sakura, arrête de faire ta gamine !

- Vas t'en si c'est pour me crier dessus !

- Ok…

- Non, attends !

La jeune femme se glissait dans les bras de son ami.

- Je suis désolée, Ino est ma meilleure amie et je suis bêtement jalouse… !

- De quoi es-tu jalouse…

- Qu'elle aussi soit ta meilleure amie…

- Sakura, je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais tu es jalouse parce que je console Ino, mais pas une seconde tu te préoccupes de ce que peux avoir ta soi-disant meilleure amie…

- Oui, je sais, en ce moment, je suis sur la défensive, mais c'est parce que je suis en perpétuelle conflit avec moi-même, je ne sais plus quoi tenter pour te faire comprendre à quel point je suis amoureuse de toi…

- Sakura, non, ne recommence pas, c'est fatiguant…

- Je te fatigue maintenant… !

- Sakura, je t'en prie, je ne peux pas être plus clair avec toi ! Tu t'es servi de moi pour Sasuke et j'ai décidé de tourner la page… !

- Oui, j'ai compris, mais pour moi, ce n'est pas si facile…

- Oui, je peux le comprendre…

- Non, parce que avec toi, je ne peux plus rien faire, si je te prends dans les bras, toi et les autres prennent ça comme de la provocation, alors que c'est juste amicale… Je ne peux pas être seule, te parler, rigoler, sans que cela soit prit dans le mauvais sens…

- Je suis d'accord, mais avoue que tu cherches ça aussi !

- Oui, oui, c'est vrai, mais je ne peux pas me passer de toi, c'est comme ça… Alors, je ne te demande pas la lune, juste d'être un ami normal…

- …

- S'il te plait, je suis sincère, crois-moi…

Naruto hésitait, mais laissa à Sakura sa dernière chance.

- Oui, oui, j'ai compris… !

- Bien, merci… Viens, on va rejoindre les autres… Sourit-elle

Sakura prit la main de Naruto et partit dans le salon.

- Bon, maintenant que la crise de couple est passée, on peut aller danser… ! Râlait Amélie

- Oui, bonne idée… Je peux avoir une danse Naruto s'il te plait… Demandait poliment Sakura

- Euh…

Naruto tournait ses yeux en direction d'Hinata, son amante s'ennuyait fortement, elle jouait avec son mobile, elle avait l'air complètement ailleurs. Sans faire attention, il se dirigeait vers elle.

- Hinata… ?

- Quoi… ? Dit-elle froidement

- Ne sois pas fâchée… Dit-il doucement.

- Hinata, je peux danser avec Naruto… ! Demandait soudainement Sakura tout sourire.

- Oui, bien sûr, ça m'est égal… !

- Super, merci… ! Tu viens… !

- Hum, oui, juste deux petites secondes, je te rejoins… !

- D'accord !

- Hinata, qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ?

- Rien, tu perds ton temps là, va danser !

- Hinata…

- Naruto, arrête, va danser, tu me déranges… !

- Bon, ok… Dit-il perdu…

Il se penchait pour l'embrasser, mais Hinata tournait sa tête et évita ses lèvres. Le jeune homme fut vexé et partit dans l'incompréhension totale.

- Elle a toujours tout ce qu'elle veut hein… ! Râlait Kiba, voyant la situation se dégrader pour le couple

- Sakura est la championne pour ça, une vraie princesse… Répondit Ino.

Kiba rit à la tête d'Ino, elle connaissait sa meilleure amie par cœur. Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens, ils n'osaient pas se parler, ni même se regarder, pour la première fois, les deux amis ressentaient de la gêne l'un envers l'autre.

- Tu ne vas pas danser avec les filles… ? Demandait soudainement Ino

- Non, elles sont trop provocatrices, ça me saoul en fait… !

- Oui, elles sont spéciales, c'est vrai…

- Je préfère ta compagnie… Avouait ce dernier rougissant

Ino fut surprise, aussi longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient, elle n'avait jamais aperçut de la timidité chez Kiba. Elle fut attendrit.

- Tu, tu veux qu'on aille danser… ? Demandait celle-ci intimidée

- Oui, oui, je veux bien…

- D'accord…

Ils se levèrent et leurs regards se dirigèrent vers Hinata. Kiba fut un peu peiné pour elle, Naruto ne se préoccupait pas beaucoup de sa bien-aimée depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, son ami était prit en otage par Sakura. Ino aussi éprouvait de la pitié, elle n'aimerait pas être en couple et profitait de la soirée sans son petit-ami et surtout le voir danser avec une ex et pas n'importe qu'elle ex en plus. De plus, tout à l'heure, si Sakura l'avait ignoré dans sa confession au sujet de Kiba, Hinata avait écouté et même réagit.

La jeune blonde, sous le regard surpris de Kiba, s'approchait d'elle.

- Avec Kiba, on va danser, tu veux venir avec nous… ?

- Non, non, c'est gentil… Je vais vous déranger… !

- Non, pas du tout, viens avec nous ! Répondit Kiba

- C'est gentil à vous, mais ça va, je vais rester là… Je ne suis pas une grande danseuse en plus…

- Bon, comme tu veux… ! Dit Ino

- En tout cas, si tu changes d'avis, n'hésite pas ! Dit Kiba d'un clin d'œil sympathique

- Oui, merci…

Hinata avait le sourire, Ino et Kiba se rapprochaient tout doucement, elle espérait que tout aille bien pour eux.

Shikamaru admirait le spectacle, il voyait Ino sourire et rire, il était sincèrement heureux pour elle.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça… ? Demandait Temari

- Regarde là-bas… !

Temari détournait ses yeux en direction du nouveau duo, Ino souriait et riait sincèrement, elle avait l'air bien, Kiba s'occupait bien d'elle apparemment. Temari en fut heureuse.

- Je suis contente, si elle peut aller mieux et ne pas se détruire comme Sakura… Sourit Temari

- Oui…

Hinata regardait Naruto dansait, il ne cessait de sourire, il bougeait bien, il était attirant. La jeune fille était dans l'incompréhension, elle trouvait normal d'être cent fois à la place de Sakura, mais son petit-ami n'avait rien compris. Triste, elle quitta sa place et partit s'asseoir dans le couloir.

- Tu danses merveilleusement bien Naruto…

- Merci, mais j'ai une bonne partenaire… !

- Ah, charmeur…

Sakura profitait de ce moment pour être plus proche de Naruto, elle sentait son cœur s'emballer et l'envie de l'embrasser lui rongeait le bas ventre. Sans se poser de question, se résignant à ne rien perdre de son geste, elle effleurait ses lèvres au coin de la bouche de Naruto. Ce dernier ressentit un chatouillement et vit les lèvres de Sakura voulant se coller au siennes. Le jeune homme les évita juste à temps.

- Sakura !

- Quoi… ?

- J'ai vu ton manège…

- J'ai rien fait, c'était un baiser amical c'est tout…

La musique s'arrêta pour en faire place à une autre.

- Tu ne continues pas…

- Ça devait être une danse et c'est déjà la quatrième… Je veux arrêter…

- Très bien…

- Non, Sakura, je veux…

Naruto tournait ses yeux sur la place vide de son amante, « et merde ». Le jeune homme quitta son amie et partit à la rencontre de sa bien-aimée.

- Hinata… ? Hinata… ?

Soudain, il l'aperçut assise sur une marche de l'escalier, le mur supportant toute sa tristesse.

- Ma douce, qu'est-ce que tu fais là… ?

- Tiens, tu te rappelles que c'est moi ta petite-amie…

- Hinata…

- Quoi, depuis le repas tu n'as d'yeux que pour ta meilleure amie, alors, je te laisse…

Naruto souffla, elle avait raison, depuis quelques heures, ils n'avaient pas échangés un seul mot.

- Désolé ma douce, ma fin de soirée ne sera consacrée qu'à toi…

- Ce n'est pas le souci Naruto…

- …

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, l'attention de mon petit-ami ignorant ses amis, non, ce qui me rend triste c'est ton comportement continuel avec Sakura…

- Je ne cesse de lui mettre les idées en face…

- Naruto, ce n'est pas en répondant à ses caprices qu'elle te lâchera… Tu continues à être avec elle comme avec moi…

Hinata se lève, mais Naruto choppe son bras et la retient.

- Attends, tu exagères quand même… ! Je ne fais rien de personnel ou de déplacé…

La jeune fille le regardait profondément, elle était peut-être trop jalouse, trop possessive, mais parfois le comportement de Naruto l'exaspérait.

- Hinata, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête à cause de ça… Je suis désolé si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal, je te promets de contrôler mes gestes…

- Oui…

- Ma douce… Désolé, j'ai eu un ton un peu détaché, mais je te promets qu'il ne me semble pas faire quelque chose de mal, c'est difficile de gérer les sentiments non réciproque pour une amie… Quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, Sakura à la réponse… Alors, tu as raison, je devrais l'ignorer pour un petit moment… Mais, je t'en pris, ne nous disputons pas… J'ai des envies bien plus savoureuses… Avouait ce dernier volant un baiser sucré

Hinata rendu son baiser, elle aimait Naruto plus que tout et était beaucoup trop attaché à lui, il était apprécié de tous, c'était difficile de se faire une place.

- Je suis désolée, je deviens extrêmement jalouse et possessive… Seulement, parfois, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à m'intégrer entre tous tes amis et les personnes qui t'apprécient tant…

- Ma douce, tu seras toujours plus importante, plus importante que n'importe qui, c'est toi que j'aime le plus… Avouait ce dernier collant son front au sien

- Naruto…

- Je meurs d'envie de danser avec toi…

- Ah, mais…

- Quoi…

- Je ne danse pas souvent, je suis nulle… Tu vas être gêné…

- Je suis sûr que tu bouges à merveille, avec le corps que tu as… Dit-il mordant sa lèvre inférieure

- Non, je ne sais pas…

- Tu vas venir danser avec ton amant, je vais te guider, te faire bouger, et c'est encore une chose que l'on fera ensemble pour la première fois…

- Oui… Rougit-elle

Les deux jeunes gens partirent se déhancher sur la piste.

Sasuke pris congé avec le frère d'Hime et retourna à l'intérieur. Sa tête à peine tourné qu'il vit son amante se trémousser sensuellement contre le corps de Sai et le jeune homme en profitait grandement, ses mains glissaient sur le corps d'Hime avec douceur et le désir placé dans les yeux de se ténébreux le mit hors de lui.

Le regard de son amante était inexpressif, jamais il ne l'avais vu ainsi, sa douceur s'était envolé dans la boisson et la folie.

Trop, s'en était trop, Sasuke se précipita sur son amante et prit sa main de force.

- Et, Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais… Râlait la jeune fille

- Bon mec, c'est quoi ton problème ? Perdit patience Sai

- Hime et moi sommes ensemble depuis trois mois, alors laisse tomber, mec ! Répliqua Sasuke

Sasuke partit en emmenant de force son amante qui se débattait. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers, mais arrivé au second étage, Hime réussi à échapper sa main.

- Hime arrête ça !

- Quoi, arrête quoi, c'est toi le problème… !

- Hime…

La jeune fille devint pâle d'un coup et elle mit sa main devant la bouche.

- Je ne me sens pas bien…

- Il y a une salle de bain juste-là… !

Hime courut dans celle-ci et déversa son mal-être, Sasuke la rejoignit, ferma la porte à clef et partit tenir les longs cheveux de son amante qui ne s'arrêtait plus.

- Hime, les toilettes, les toilettes, cinq verres de mojitos, deux de vodka, plus trois bières… !

- Merci, ça va, je sais ce que j'ai bu…

La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus, elle se tenait le ventre, des sueurs froides roulaient sur son visage, plus de dix minutes qu'elle rejetait ce liquide infecte.

Sasuke essuya son visage à l'aide d'un gang mouillé, mais la jeune femme refusa son geste.

- Arrête, je peux le faire seule…

La jeune fille fit couler de l'eau et se rinça le visage et se brossa quelque peu les dents. Elle voulut ensuite partir, mais ses jambes de la supportant plus, elle s'écroula au sol.

- Hime… Tu ne peux même pas marcher tellement tu es saoule !

- Je ne suis pas saoule, ça fait un quart d'heure que je vide mon estomac… Rit-elle

- Hime…

- Quoi, laisse-moi, tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi, tu es comme tous les autres, mes parents, mon frère… Vous rigolez bien à me voir patauger dans la semoule… !

- Hime, tu racontes n'importe quoi…

- Non, non… !

Hime se mit à pleurer, à pleurer fortement et de faiblesse, elle se blottit contre Sasuke. Ce dernier aidait son amante à se relever et conduit celle-ci dans une chambre. Hime s'assit sur le lit et s'écroula.

- Hime… Je suis désolé pour hier soir…

- Elle était bonne… ?

- Hein… ?

- Elle était bonne à baiser… ? Dit-elle se relevant

- Hime, arrête, je n'ai pas couché avec elle !

La jeune fille rit nerveusement.

- Quoi, tu as eu une panne… ?

- Hime ! Arrête ça, ce jeu là, il marche avec n'importe qui, mais pas avec moi… !

- Toi, toi, mais tu es qui toi, hein, mon amant ? Je suis ta partie de jambe en l'air c'est ça !

- Respecte-toi s'il te plait !

- Ne me demande pas de me respecter tu entends, ne me demande pas ça ! Pitié, tu as eu pitié, le fantasme que j'étais pour toi est sûrement déçu, ta petite amante s'étant faite violer… Salit, salit à jamais et tu me parles de respect… !

Hime se mit à rire et comptait s'en aller.

- Je t'aime… Déclara ce dernier à bout d'argument

Ces trois mots stoppèrent la jeune femme.

- Je t'aime Hime…

- Ne dis pas ça, tu ne m'aimes pas, tu as juste pitié et tout ce que tu veux c'est ta liberté, je l'ai bien compris hier soir !

- Je te comprends, Hime, ne crois pas que je suis juste amoureux de toi, juste comme ça… Je te connais, j'ai appris à savoir ce que tu cachais, ta solitude constante, chaque sourire que tu as est un attachement à chaque moment… La mine triste que tu as parfois, quand tu dis faire semblant d'être jalouse ou inquiète… Le peu, très peu de confiance que tu possèdes de ce qui t'appartiens…

La jeune fille versait des larmes à ses mots, son amant la mettait à nue… Sasuke se rapprochait d'elle et encercla son corps de ses bras.

- Hime, j'ai eu peur c'est vrai, peur d'être responsable et d'assumer, mais je ne désire rien de plus que toi et ce que tu as… Tu m'es vital, tu es la seule qui me perce à jour, qui me donne le sourire et qui entend mon rire, qui perçoit et endure mes faiblesses…

- …

- Nous sommes tombés amoureux…

- …

- Ridicule… Rougit-il. Tu n'es pas seule, tu n'es plus seule et personne ne t'oblige à assumer ton passé, l'accepter suffit… Et t'aider à oublier, c'est mon seul but…

- Sasuke…

- Je ne voulais pas que tu ailles le voir, je ne voulais pas et tu n'as pas écouté, je sais que tu n'avais pas tellement le choix, mais j'aurais pu t'accompagner…

- Je t'aime… Je t'aime Sasuke, mais tu m'as fais mal, terriblement mal…

Sasuke ne supportait pas d'entendre cette vérité, il fit face à son amante et captura ses lèvres fougueusement, Hime entourait de ses deux bras le cou de son amant, passionnément…

Leur baiser était une nouvelle retrouvaille, un amour déclaré encore plus fort. Sasuke fit basculer son amante sur le lit, une envie présente de lui faire l'amour envahit son corps.

- Fais-moi l'amour Sasuke… Unis nous pour longtemps…

Sasuke embrassait son amante comme jamais, cette nuit serait leur union.

Dans le salon, Naruto combattait avec ses idées luxurieuses, il ne cessait de collait Hinata, de lui donner des regards fiévreux, de mordre ses lèvres avant de capturer celle de son amante, de glisser sa langue dans des endroits indiscrets, sa main passant dans sa chevelure blonde, le fit mordre son cou, il avait ses mains dans les siennes, entourant ses propres hanches, et l'envie de l'embrasser l'envahissait toutes les minutes.

- Naruto, je me sens étrange… Rougit-elle

- Je t'enivre de désir ma douceur, pour que tu sois enfin mienne… Dit-il l'embrassant sensuellement

- Arrête… Dit-elle plongeant son regard dans le sien

Du désir, Naruto voyait du désir pour la première fois dans les yeux de son amante, un désir déchirant et oppressant. Elle ne connaissait pas ce Naruto, terriblement charmeur et brûlant de désir épicé. Lui, ne connaissait pas cette Hinata, dont le regard était possédé de son reflet, possédé de curiosité et d'assouvir ses désirs sucrés.

Leurs respirations se faisaient de plus en plus saccadant, ils ne pouvaient plus s'embrasser sans se dévorer, leurs regards étaient fusionnels.

- J'ai envie de toi…

- Naruto, nous…

- Ici et maintenant…

- Moi aussi…

Elle se sentait prête, plus de peur, plus de crainte, elle voulait Naruto maintenant, maintenant qu'ils étaient en parfaite symbiose.

- Je reviens…

Naruto partit voir Sai.

- Quelle chambre… ?

- Déjà… La huit pour vous, deuxième étages… Sourit-il sournoisement

- Merci…

Naruto prit vite la clef et empoigna sa bien-aimée, il était pressé, tellement, qu'il pensait pouvoir attendre avant de goûter à nouveau ses lèvres, mais son ventre noué le fit sauter sur la bouche de son amante. Il plaqua cette dernière contre le mur et posséda tout son être.

- Naruto…

- Je vais te dévorer… !

Il prit possession des jambes de son amante et entourait ses hanches avec ces dernières, à cet instant, il trouvait Hinata irrésistible, « quel sex-appeal ». Naruto portait Hinata encore plus désireux, il trouva enfin la chambre et l'ouvrit sans lâcher sa proie, il ferma à clef, relâcha sa petite-amie et la conduit sur le lit où il se mit directement sur elle.

- Hinata… Prononçait-il comme à bout de souffle

- Naruto, fais-moi l'amour…

- J'ai tellement envie de toi que mon corps me fait mal…

La jeune femme prit l'initiative d'embrasser ardemment son amant, il était enfin à elle, à elle seule.

- Fais de moi ce que tu veux…

- Je veux juste te faire mienne…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 20 :**Nouvelle année… _(Partie 3)_

_Je vous laisse un petit mot pour vos remercier pour tous vos commentaires que je lis avec plaisir, je vous remercie pour les compliments, vous êtes adorable et de vrais fans de Naruto… Bonne lecture et merci encore… Hime-Lay_

Naruto ne croyait pas en ce moment fastidieux, il allait enfin faire sienne la jeune fille qu'il aimait. Ses mains parcouraient avec délice ce corps, ces caresses étaient timides, il avait la sensation de la toucher pour la première fois. Sa main glissait sur son cou, puis son décolleté, son ventre plat, ses cuisses, il regardait Hinata avec des yeux pétillants, le moment fut silencieux, mais remplit de tendresse.

Il partit conquérir une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, s'en était fini de lui, de sa douceur, il voulait posséder. Ses caresses devinrent plus intenses, le haut d'Hinata s'envolait en un éclair sur la moquette, la jeune amante en fit de même, rien de plus agréable que leurs peaux qui se frôlent, s'appellent, se dégustent…

Naruto est de plus en plus pressé, le soutien-gorge de sa bien-aimée disparait et s'empresse de la gouter. Une main caresse celui de gauche, pendant que la langue du jeune blond torture l'autre sein, Hinata se cambre, elle se tord de plaisir, elle rougit et ose à peine exclamer sa jouissance. Il la torture, torture sa poitrine de pincement, de baiser et passe de l'un à l'autre en perdant la tête.

Puis, s'étant satisfait, il embrasse langoureusement sa bien-aimée. Il la regarde, il sourit, elle est belle, mais surtout sa timidité l'excite davantage. Sa bouche s'empare de son cou, il traine sa langue sur la moindre parcelle de peau de pêche qu'il découvre.

Passible, Hinata se laisse envahir par les désirs de son amant, elle se contente de se serrer contre lui, de caresser son dos et son torse au moindre bien-être.

Le jeune homme se relève, il veut encore plus, le jeans de sa petite-amante s'en va rejoindre les autres vêtements au sol, puis très vite, le dernier sous-vêtement s'évade.

« Délicieuse », sa petite-amie a un corps parfait. Il relâche son corps et se stop avec ses bras au niveau de la bouche de son amante, il sourit, la regarde, son cœur bat à allure record, il caresse sa joue, ce moment est « parfait ». Il effleure ses lèvres, se relève de nouveau, il prend le temps de se mettre entièrement nu également.

Enfin, il peut savourer le péché de son amante, il torture de sa langue le fruit défendu, elle agrippe le drap, passe son autre main dans la chevelure d'or de son amant et laisse enfin des soufflements chauds s'étouffer dans sa bouche.

Il s'amuse, quand l'excitation, lui permet de caresser tendrement sa cuisse, l'autre main étant partit chatouiller son ventre, il veut sentir cette magnifique cambrure. Cette position l'inspire, il torture encore son amante, Hinata est au bord du précipice, mais elle ne veut pas maintenant, non, alors en signe de jouissance extrême atteinte, elle mort ses doigts, ferme ses yeux, Naruto peut ainsi voir que s'il continue, sa petite-amie sera au septième ciel sans lui.

Son visage quitte ce fruit juteux pour partir à la conquête de ses yeux imbibés de plaisir et cette bouche qui n'en peut plus d'attendre. Il l'embrasse amoureusement, leurs langues ne cessent de se toucher, de danser, de se mordre.

Hinata sent la fierté de son amant s'accompagner sur son intimité, elle a hâte de connaitre cette sensation luxurieuse.

Naruto la regarde sérieusement, il est prêt, prêt à assouvir ce dont il désire depuis plusieurs mois, à cet instant, il est encore plus amoureux.

Hime et Sasuke sont aux mêmes désirs, dans leur chambre la tension sexuelle n'est pas une première, non, elle est présente et oppressante. Les deux jeunes amants ont déjà passé le cap des préliminaires, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils préfèrent.

Ils sont passionnés, désireux, ils ne veulent qu'une chose, s'unir. Hime est sensuellement assise sur une table de bureau, Sasuke debout, ressent déjà le plaisir de leur futur position. En attendant, il dévore son corps, sa poitrine, son ventre, sa bouche et ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, il pénètre sauvagement en elle.

Leurs corps valsent ardemment, des vas et viens passionnés, comme si depuis des mois, ils ne s'étaient pas touchés, ils s'accrochent sauvagement l'un à l'autre et expirent leurs soufflent bouillant.

Sasuke veut autre chose, il dépose son amante sur le lit, la positionnant sur le ventre, il s'allonge sur elle, il entrelace ses doigts aux siens, embrasse son cou et s'accord à rentrer en elle encore une fois… Le lit est dévasté de leurs poses sensualismes.

- Hinata…

- …

- Tu es prête… ?

- Oui, mais toi, enfin tu sais…

- On s'en moque de moi, c'est toi qui compte, seulement toi, je veux que tu sois bien et que tu ressentes le moins possible de douleurs…

- …

Naruto embrasse plus posément son amante, ses mains écartent avec inquiétude ces cuisses.

- Tu es divine, tu me rends dingue…

Elle sourit, signe qu'elle se sent complètement prête, il ne détache en rien son regard du sien. Sa fierté est impatiente, il ne perçoit aucun rejet de son amante, ses jambes restent ouvertes, sa virginité s'empresse de crier qu'elle n'attend que ce moment…

Alors, capturant sa bouche de soie, ne fermant aucunement ses yeux, il pénètre en elle doucement, il détache ses lèvres des siennes, il est obligé de crier son soulagement, rien que cette sensation donne tout son appétit.

Hinata pose sa main sur sa bouche, le moment est bien préparé, mais reste légèrement douloureux, elle sent son corps léviter, elle ne sait plus où elle se trouve, c'est juste « bon ».

Naruto colle son front au sien, son regard est fiévreux, il se sent incroyablement bien et s'excuse d'avance pour les allers-retours de son bassin qui sont déjà rapide et diligent.

Les deux amants s'embrassent, se regardent, ils se sourient, se découvrent, apprennent, s'ils pouvaient être encore plus unis, ils le seraient.

Leurs respirations se saccadent, la saveur de faire l'amour à l'être aimé est platonique, jamais ils n'auraient imaginé être aussi bien.

Hinata est terriblement gênée, elle veut fermer ses yeux, mais son amant le lui défend fortement, il veut la regarder, découvrir le plaisir qu'il lui transmet.

Naruto ne peut être sage plus longtemps, il lève son torse, sa musculature se cambre sensuellement, des gouttes de sueurs perlant déjà. Il pousse un cri de plaisir et bouge son bassin, vite, très vite, assez de sensualité, il veut savourer désormais.

Hinata sens son bas ventre la torturer, son cœur fait une course folle, elle sent des frissons envahir sa peau, sa gorge est sèche, sa langue humide de désir, sa bouche mordillait de plaisir.

Naruto voyage au pays du « sexe », son estomac se tord dans tous les sens, ses jambes le supportent malgré le mal, sa fierté est chaude, elle bat plus vite que son cœur, cette sensation est divine, la nature à eu une imagination coquine de nous faire ainsi.

Plus, encore plus de sensation, Hime est assise sur son amant allongé, il a une vue imprenable, elle est divinement belle et sexy. Il bouge ses reins avec sensualité, le désir ne sait plus où donner de la tête, ses deux amants sont en symbiose totale.

Hime se penche sensuellement et vient embrasser son amant. Il profite de cette pose pour caresser avec perversité son corps parfait. Fou, il devient fou, il fait basculer son amante sur le dessous, il ne cesse de l'embrasser fougueusement.

- Sasuke, encore, j'en veux encore plus… Susurre-t-elle au bord de l'orgasme.

Sasuke vient lécher et mordiller son oreille et se permet de déposer un doigt sur la partie sensible de son amante. Hime mord sa bouche jusqu'au sang, Sasuke veut sa mort, « non », il veut sa délivrance, plusieurs minutes qu'il panique à l'idée de finir trop tôt, depuis longtemps son corps veut se délivrer de l'orgasme, mais il répond Ô divin caprice de son amante qui en veut toujours plus.

Mais, cette caresse en est trop pour le couple d'amoureux. Sasuke tente une dernière sensualité pour les libérer, il donne un baiser ardent et glisse dans son oreille :

- Je t'aime Hime….

La jeune fille effectue un dernier geste de coup de rein et emmène ainsi son partenaire et elle-même à l'orgasme ultime. Ils savourent en s'embrassant, se caressant, puis ils s'écroulent de fatigue…

Il ne peut résister à l'envie de lui donner un baiser. Ce dernier fut fatale, plus vite encore plus vite, il frotte tout son corps au sien, capturant un sein dans sa main, passant l'autre dans le dos frêle de sa partenaire, il bouge, « il bouge », rapidement, « rapidement », ils sentent que la fin est proche, non, pas maintenant, « pas maintenant », c'est trop exquis, expriment les deux amants.

- Hinata…

Mais le corps a ses limites, Hinata s'épuise à subir douleur et plaisir, Naruto essaye tant bien que mal de stopper le liquide qui exprimera la fin de ce voyage, mais rien n'y fait, son corps réclame l'orgasme, sa fierté réclame la jouissance.

- Naruto…

Il quitte ses lèvres et se déverse de son jus d'ivresse sexuel, il pousse un cri de plaisir, « oh oui, de plaisir ». Hinata atteint la jouvence, elle sent une légère pression sur son point génital, « l'orgasme… ? » quand elle ressent un battement fluide et rapide sur ce dernier et son cœur qui résonne dans tout son ventre.

Dans le salon, les divers amis restant se fêtent la bonne année, il est minuit, tans pis pour les absents, ils chantent, dansent et crient leur joie de commencer une nouvelle année.

- Bonne année bébé… Exprime Sasuke d'un baiser

- Bonne année chéri…

Hinata entend ses amis crier « bonne année », elle se relève brusquement et s'en veut.

- Nous ne sommes même pas avec les autres !

Naruto la rallonge et l'embrasse passionnément.

- Bonne année ma douceur…

- Bonne année mon amour…

Les deux amants s'enlacent un instant et savoure encore le délice de cette nuit.

- Naruto… ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que, est-ce que c'était bien… ?

- Hinata, je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi…

- Alors, ne me pose plus jamais cette question… Je suis amoureux de toi comme un fou et je viens de te faire l'amour, alors crois-tu que je n'ai rien ressenti… ? Sourit-il

- Non…

- Je dois plutôt te retourner la question… ? As-tu eu mal… ?

- Un peu, mais c'était bon, très bon… Rougit-elle fortement.

- J'ai encore envie… Dit-il dévorant le cou de son amante

- Ah, ah oui… ? S'intimidait-elle

- Oui… Mais, je vais nous laisser dormir et demain je te fais doublement voyager…

Hinata trouvait Naruto encore plus séduisant, ses yeux étincelaient de désir et de satisfaction, ses traits de visage étaient sérieux et épanouit.

- Tu peux aller te rafraichir si tu veux…

- Oui, je veux bien…

La jeune fille se releva, elle enfila son tanga et prit possession du tee-shirt de son amant.

- Attends-toi, tu comptes sortir comme ça ?

- Oui, pourquoi… ?

- Mets un pantalon au moins, c'est quoi cette histoire de montrer à tous mes privilèges…

Hinata rit et sort de la chambre, rien de plus valorisant que de rendre son amant jaloux.

La jeune fille entrait dans la salle de bain et vit Hime fermer l'eau. La jeune mère posa un regard triste dans le miroir, elle se rappela vaguement la cruauté des mots qu'elle avait adressé à sa meilleure amie, elle en déversa des larmes.

- Hinata…

Hime enlaçait comme jamais son amie, cette jeune femme exceptionnelle était l'amie parfaite, une amie comme chacun en voudrait près de soit et elle l'avait lâchement « insulté ». Elle se défit de son étreinte pour regarder la personne qu'elle voyait comme sa sœur.

- Je suis terriblement désolée pour tout à l'heure, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, je suis horriblement déçue de moi, je ne te dirais plus jamais de telles choses fausses Hinata, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi… J'étais triste et soule surtout, pardon, pardon…

Hinata eut mal au cœur, Hime ne prit même pas la peine de respirer, elle avait enchainé ses aveux, tristement…. Hinata se jeta dans les bras de son amie, « évidement, qu'elle lui pardonnait ».

- Arrête, ne sois pas triste, c'est rien, je t'assure, j'ai déjà oublié… Hime, je t'adore…

- Oui, moi aussi…

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, une amitié forte s'était tissée, de véritable jumelle, elle ressentait la peine de l'autre, savait quand, et pourquoi l'une était triste, elles se regardaient pour se parler, une amitié belle comme jamais.

Soudainement, Hime constata un détail très, « très » important.

- Tu portes le tee-shirt de Naruto… ?

- Tu portes la chemise de Sasuke… ? Vous vous êtes réconciliés… ? S'empressait-elle

- Attends, mais on s'en moque de moi, toi et Naruto avait… Avait… Avait fait l'amour… ?

- Oui…

- Ah !

Hime et Hinata s'enlacèrent follement une nouvelle fois, une vraie hystérie.

- Raconte-moi, non, enfin tu m'expliqueras tout dans les détails plus tard, mais alors c'était comment… ? Il était amoureux, tendre, patient, fougueux… Oh, tu n'as pas eu trop mal… ?

Hinata riait.

- Calme-toi Hime… C'était parfait et la douleur était là, mais avec Naruto on avait, déjà, enfin, tu vois, donc, c'était merveilleux…

- Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux… Dit-elle prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes

- Merci, tu es trop gentille, mais toi alors, avec Sasuke… !

- Ce n'était qu'un mal entendu on va dire, tout vas bien, ne t'en fais pas… Sourit-elle

- Bien…

- Allez, rafraichit toi et va rejoindre ton amant ! Taquine la jeune mère

- Oui, toi aussi, court le rejoindre… A demain…

- A demain chérie…

Hime partit folle de joie et courut jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Chéri, chéri ! Hime sauta sur le lit, faisant bondir Sasuke

- Quoi… ? Dit-il tranquillement allongé, fumant une cigarette

- Naruto et Hinata… !

- Quoi Naruto et Hinata… ?

- Enfin, ça y est !

- Quoi enfin, ça y est ?

- Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, ils sont passés à l'acte… !

- Quel acte… ? Taquine ce dernier, écrasant sa cigarette

- Rho, mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi, ils ont fait l'amour…

- Hinata… Faisant l'amour… Mmh… Elle doit être suave et sensuelle…

- Et… ?!

Hime écrasait le visage de son amant avec un oreiller.

- Sale pervers… Dit-elle relâchant sa proie… Et… ?

Sasuke choppa l'oreiller et fit basculer son amante sous lui.

- Bébé, tu sais…

- Oui… ?

- Qu'une partie à trois m'intéresserait sincèrement…

Hime grogna et étouffa de nouveau son amant avec l'oreiller et s'assit sur lui.

- Débile, je refuse de te partager, mais si tu veux je te laisse avec deux charmantes jeunes femmes pendant que moi, je serais chouchoutée par deux autres hommes… Ah… !

Sasuke se mit à califourchon de nouveau sur elle.

- Jamais, jamais un autre homme ne te savourera… Tu es mienne… Dit-il assurément

- Sasuke…

- Et… Parles-en quand même à Hinata, on ne s'est jamais, les plus timides sont les plus chaudes…

- Sasuke, tu n'es qu'un… !

Sa phrase resta en suspend, Sasuke avait prit possession de ses lèvres, il l'embrassait suavement, passant sa main sur la cuisse de son amante, repoussant la chemise qui les cachaient.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis hein… ? Boudait Hime

- Non… Tu en vaux trois dans un lit…

- Ah... ? Merci… Mmh… Je t'aime Sasuke… Dit-elle sincèrement

- Moi aussi…

Les deux jeunes amants s'enlacèrent et profitèrent un long instant de ce moment.

Gaara comptait enfiler son boxer, quand une main douce agrippa son ventre et se sentit basculer.

- Et… ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais…

- Hum, bah, je me rhabille…

- Non, je préfère quand tu dors nu contre moi… Dit-il léchant les lèvres de son amant.

- Ah oui… Rougit-il

- Viens dans les draps avec moi…

- J'arrive…

Gaara s'empressa de se blottir dans les bras de son amant.

- Alors, mes amis, ils sont comment… ?

- Bien, très bien… Sympathique, ils sont drôles, ouverts… Surtout Naruto…

- Oui, il est génial… ! S'empressait de dire Gaara.

Éric fut un peu surpris d'une telle déclaration, il se penche quelque peu sur son amant et dépose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Dis-donc toi, tu as l'air de l'apprécier Naruto… Sourit-il mesquinement

- Euh, bah, oui, c'est un peu comme mon meilleur ami…

- Meilleur ami hein… Est-ce que ce Monsieur Naruto aurait une chance s'il n'était pas avec la jolie brune… ?

- Naruto aime les femmes et non, il, il n'aurait aucune chance…

- Pourquoi… ?

- Parce que… Parce que…

Gaara détourna le visage rougissant. Éric amusait et sachant parfaitement ce que son amant voulait confesser, se mit à califourchon sur lui.

- Parce que quoi… ?

- Je… Je…

- Tu es déjà amoureux… ? Sourit-il pour le chambrer

A cette confession, Gaara versa des larmes sous l'incompréhension de son amant. Le jeune homme était tombé très amoureux d'Éric, mais il pensait que ses sentiments ne pouvaient être réciproques. Le jeune étudiant imaginait que son amant le trouvait trop jeune, qu'il était gentil mais qu'il serait sûrement une passade, rien de sérieux, un bon moment, un merveilleux « souvenir ». De plus, Gaara ne se trouvait pas particulièrement attirant, il avait vu défiler de très beaux jeunes hommes chez son voisin « sexy », des hommes plus mûres, plus responsables et avec plus d'expérience.

- Gaara… Pourquoi tu pleures… ?

- Rien…

- Gaara…

Le jeune homme prit le menton de son amant pour qu'il lui fasse face.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu triste… ? Commençait à s'inquiéter Éric

- Je suis amoureux, oui, très, mais je, je…

- Tu quoi… ?

- Je ne pense pas que… Que… Je ne pense pas que les sentiments soient partagés… !

Éric fut quelque peu déçu, Gaara définissait que l'homme était avec lui comme une banale passade et que aucun sentiment ne se ferait ressentir de sa part. Le jeune homme en fut contrarié, mais très vite il se rappelait aussi qu'avant Gaara, l'homme était plutôt volage, ne sachant réellement ce qu'il désire, mais un jour, le hasard finit toujours par mettre sur votre chemin la bonne personne.

- Gaara… Dit-il caressant sa joue. Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait penser ça, mais si tu ne lui dis pas ce que tu éprouves, il ne pourra jamais te donner une réponse…

- Oui… Déglutit ce dernier avec mal

- Alors… ?

- Alors…

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Gaara… Demandait ce dernier souriant

- …

- Tu es amoureux de moi… ? Répète ce dernier câlinant de sa tête celle de son amant

- Oui… Oui, je t'aime…

Éric ressentit une étrange palpitation, son cœur bondit bizarrement pour la toute première fois. Il observait ce jeune homme ravisant, sensuel, doux, gentil, drôle, un lien s'était crée, il avait été conquis par ce bout d'homme formidable.

Tendrement, il déposa un baiser sur son front et murmura à son oreille.

- Entendre ses mots me fais devenir fou de toi…

- Éric…

Le jeune homme embrassa son amant sauvagement et passa en dessous de Gaara, son corps léger était sur le sien, il pouvait caresser son dos et sentir ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Gaara, lui, serrait ému le cou de son bien-aimé et profitait.

Temari regardait son amant dormir paisiblement, le jeune homme s'endormait souvent après un sulfureux rapport. Il était attendrissant, la jeune femme le trouvait incroyablement beau, elle caressait sa joue, ses lèvres, sa gorge, son torse, elle aimait tout chez lui.

Affectueusement, elle se pencha davantage sur lui, elle était heureuse qu'il puisse enfin se montrer en couple devant tous, elle avait passé une excellente soirée à pourvoir se lâcher avec lui, faire ce dont elle désirait, quand elle en avait envie.

Avant de rejoindre son amant aux pays des songes, elle déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue, quand le jeune homme gourmand tourna sa tête afin de capturer ses lèvres. Temari sourit de cette agréable surprise, son amant ouvrit ses bras et la jeune femme s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Kiba et Ino avaient une chambre chacun, mais un tourment commun, l'envie subite de rejoindre l'autre et de vivre une aventure passionnellement charnelle.

- Rho Kiba, ça fait trop longtemps que tu es seul !

- Ino, Ino arrête, Kiba ne mérite pas que tu sois celle qui vient juste pour assouvir un manque ! Non, il a été si adorable !

- Je suis sûr qu'elle est sulfureuse et dominante ! Oui, je les aime dominantes !

- Il doit être sauvage et dompteur, j'adore ça !

- Non, non ça suffit, Ino est une fille bien, elle est malheureuse, n'en profite pas !

- Stop ma fille, tu es complètement paumée !

- Comment ils font les autres pour tomber amoureux… ?

- C'est n'importe quoi, j'en viens à envier Hinata et Naruto, ils ont l'air tellement, tellement… !

- Fusionnel, je veux quelque chose de fusionnel ! Non, Kiba, tu es dingue !

- Quand je pense qu'il a envoyé bouler Amélie !

- Quand je pense que j'ai refusé une partie de jambe en l'air avec Amélie !

- Je me demande pourquoi… ?

- Quand j'ai vu ces deux yeux bleus, je me suis sentit envahir par un, par un… !

- Un frisson… ! Un frisson de tristesse m'a bouleversé quand je les ai vus ! Je l'ai envié !

- J'aurai souhaitais que ce soit elle qui me demande ça… Soufflait Kiba déçu

- J'aurai souhaitais qu'il vienne vers moi après ça… Expirait-elle déçue

Kiba se leva de son lit, il tourna en rond, il mourrait d'envie de courir la rejoindre et de passer une nuit torride, mais « est-ce ce qu'elle désire aussi… ? ».

Ino se mit debout, elle marcha jusqu'à sa porte, mais stoppa ses pas avant d'ouvrir celle-ci, « il va me prendre pour une fille facile… ? ».

- Tant pis, je n'ai rien à perdre ! Allez Kiba courage !

Le jeune homme quitta sa chambre et partit en direction de celle d'Ino.

- Tant pis, après tout, on n'a qu'une vie… !

La jeune femme ouvrit sa porte et tomba nez à nez sur Kiba. Le jeune homme ne s'en aperçut pas, mais il était rouge de timidité, ce qui attendrit la jeune femme, jamais elle n'avait vu Kiba rougir pour qui que ce soit.

- Je… Je…

- Oui, tu, tu voulais quelque chose Kiba… ?

- Oui, hum, ma télé dans la chambre ne fonctionne pas, alors je me demandais si je pouvais la regarder dans ta chambre… ? Rit-il très nerveusement.

- Euh, oui, oui, il n'y a pas de soucis… Entre…

- Mais, tu ne partais pas… ?

- Non, non, je, je faisais une observation… Rit-elle nerveusement. « Qu'elle idiote ! ».

- « Elle partait peut-être rejoindre un garçon… ? »

Kiba pénétra dans la chambre, il était stressé, pourtant des filles, ils en avaient séduites, mais Ino, c'était différent et il ne savait expliquer pourquoi… ?

- Je t'en prie, installe toi… !

- Mer…

Kiba n'avait fait guère attention, mais Ino était en pyjama, enfin, une tenue plutôt divine pour aller dormir seule, un short de soie rose et le débardeur de même couleur et texture, et ses longs cheveux blond attachés en tresse sur le côté, Ino était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

- « Elle attendait quelqu'un ou quoi ! » Jalousait-il

- Tu veux regarder quoi… ?

- Hum, ce que tu veux… !

Les deux amis s'allongèrent sur le lit et Ino alluma la télévision. Kiba ne se reconnaissait pas, il avait une subite envie d'elle et jalousait le fait qu'elle puisse attendre quelqu'un d'autre…

Le jeune homme s'agaçait de la voir nerveuse, elle remuait la jambe droite posée sur celle de gauche, elle jouait avec ses doigts, elle avait l'air impatiente.

Kiba sentit son corps se contracter, une rage montait en lui, s'en était trop pour ce jeune homme, non habitué à désirer ainsi.

- Je ferais mieux de te laisser… S'agaçait ce dernier, déjà prêt à partir.

- Mais, pourquoi… ? Dit-elle se levant

- Tu attendais sûrement quelqu'un, je ne veux pas te déranger… !

Ino ne sut d'où venait ce sentiment, mais elle fut triste de voir Kiba s'en aller, « déjà », alors, dans une pulsion qu'elle ne reconnu pas, elle attrapa la main du jeune homme, celui-ci stoppa ses pas et fit face à son interlocutrice, qui déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- C'est toi… C'est toi que j'attendais…

Kiba embrassa Ino avec fougue et les deux amis partirent dans une cadence torride, ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser, de voyager dans toute la chambre, trouvant excitant de faire prisonnier l'autre dans un recoin, faisant tomber tous objets osant les déranger, Kiba déposait des baisers fiévreux, jamais son ventre ne l'avait tant remué, sa fierté était déjà au garde à vous, elle ne diminuait pas, au contraire, elle ne désirait que cette divine jeune fille.

Ino frottait sensuellement son corps à celui de Kiba, il était merveilleusement bien bâtit, elle le trouvait séduisant et terriblement beau, son regard mature la séduisait totalement.

Le jeune homme passa sa main sous le haut d'Ino pour y caresser son dos, divin, sa peau était de la soie, elle était terriblement douce et son odeur, unique et câlin…

Ino n'avait jamais ressentit autant de bien-être jamais elle n'avait connu une telle tendresse, c'était bon…

Kiba déposa Ino sur la commode, la jeune femme entourant les hanches de Kiba, il enleva le débardeur, Ino jeta son tee-shirt, leurs torses se touchaient enfin, ils gémissaient de tant de plaisir érotique… Le jeune homme jouait déjà avec la poitrine de sa partenaire, « un corps de déesse… ».

Ino ne cessait de gigoter et de se frotter contre le ventre de Kiba, elle voulait plus, elle le désirait tellement qu'elle ne se connaissait pas aussi sauvageonne et impatiente…

Le jeune homme la porta sur le lit, sans quitter ses lèvres, Ino se sentait partir ailleurs, Kiba était divinement attentif… Il la déposa délicatement et ses lèvres partirent à la rencontre de cette peau de perle… Ino ferma ses yeux, elle posa une main sur la chevelure de Kiba et laissa ses pensées l'envahir, elle était divinement bien avec Kiba à l'instant, mais des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, elle était encore amoureuse de Shikamaru, c'était évident, les sentiments ne disparaissent pas sur demande, mais Kiba était si, si doux, elle ne l'avait jamais observée ainsi, son comportement sensuel n'était rien que pour elle, alors, avait-elle le droit d'acquérir cette tendresse.

Kiba remonta son visage et aperçut les larmes d'Ino.

- Quelque chose ne va pas… ?

- Je, je ne veux pas tout gâcher entre nous Kiba…

- Comment ça… ?

- Je ne veux pas abuser de toi, pour oublier mon mal-être… !

- Ino, avant que tu penses à ça, tout allait bien non… ?

- Oui…

- Alors, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis un grand garçon… J'ai juste envie de toi c'est tout… Si évidement, tu le désires toujours… !

Kiba avait raison, à l'instant elle désirait faire l'amour avec lui, rien de plus, ni de moins, elle assumerait… ! Elle se releva et se mit à califourchon sur le jeune homme.

- J'ai très envie de faire l'amour avec toi… Dit-elle d'un ton coquin et se léchant les lèvres.

Kiba se remit sur elle et enleva le short de sa partenaire, Ino en fit de même, impatient, ils étaient impatient, ils se dévoraient. Ils souriaient, s'embrassaient, s'amusaient, un moment magique. Ils savouraient ce moment intime, quand des frappements à la porte vinrent détruire leurs moments prodigieux.

- Non, qui ça peut être… ? Râlait Ino

- Je savais bien que tu attendais quelqu'un… ? Dit-il tout sourire

- Idiot… ! Rit-elle.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, le visiteur finirait bien par s'en aller.

- Tu devrais ouvrir, c'est peut-être Sai… ! Dit-il ne sachant comment quitter ses lèvres

- Arrête imbécile, je suis avec toi… ! Savourant ardemment ses baisers

- Ino, Ino tu dors…

La petite voix triste de Sakura fit arrêter Ino de tous gestes tendres.

- Non, Ino…

- Elle a l'air triste…

- Bon, j'ai compris…

- Ino, je rentre… !

Kiba se leva en vitesse, cherchant désespérément ses vêtements dans la chambre.

- Merde, où est mon tee-shirt… !

- Là, sur le haut de l'armoire…

- Le haut de l'armoire…

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'exciter autant… Dit-elle mordant la lèvre de son amant

- Ne me chauffe pas…

- Ino… ?

Les deux jeunes gens se rhabillèrent et s'installèrent comme si de rien n'était sur le lit.

- Ino… ? Sakura ouvrit la porte.

- Ah Sakura… ? Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas entendu avec la télé…

Sakura sauta dans les bras de son amie, en pleure.

- Bon, hum, je vais vous laisser… A plus… Merci pour, pour le film…

- Oh, je t'en pris… !

Kiba glissa un dernier sourire charmeur à Ino et referma la porte sur ce doux fantasme.

- Je te dérange…

- Non, non, non, pas du tout…

- Hum, d'accord…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie… ?

- Naruto et Hinata sont passés à l'acte… !

- Comment tu sais ça… !

- J'ai entendu Hinata le confier à Hime dans la salle de bain…

- Ah…

- Tu ne connais pas la meilleure… ?

- Non, quoi… ?

- Sasuke et Hime sont ensemble… !

- Hein… ? Fut surprise la jeune fille

- Oui, elle portait sa chemise, elle était nue dessous et Hinata demandait s'ils s'étaient réconciliés… Donc, ça fais un petit moment qu'ils sont ensembles…

- Mince alors, je n'aurais pas cru, ils vont plutôt bien ensembles… !

- Quoi… ?

- Enfin, je veux dire, à mon avis Sasuke est dans une passade c'est tout, Hime en plus, beurk… !

Ino ne fut pas très convaincante, mais Sakura n'était pas préoccupée par eux de toute façon.

- Je m'en fiche pour Sasuke, c'est le fait que Naruto et Hinata soient passés à l'étape supérieur qui m'inquiète… !

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui est inquiétant… ? Râlait Ino

- Qu'ils aient fait l'amour, ils sont encore plus proche maintenant…

- Sakura, ils l'étaient déjà… !

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu as à prendre la défense de tout le monde ce soir… !

- Je ne prends la défense de personne Sakura, c'est parce que je suis ta meilleure amie que je suis brusque avec toi, pour que tu ouvres les yeux, c'est fini avec Naruto, tu te fais du mal, il est avec Hinata maintenant et aussi étrange que sa puisse te paraitre, ils sont heureux ensembles… !

- Pourquoi, pourquoi tu me dis ça… ? Dit-elle se levant du lit triste

- Sakura, tu t'enfonces dans le chagrin, crois-moi, je sais ce que tu ressens, la petite-amie de Shikamaru est Temari…

- Quoi… ?

- Tout le monde l'a remarqué et Naruto me l'a confirmé, alors tu vois, je suis aussi brisée que toi…

- Mais, tu ne veux pas tout faire pour le récupérer !

- Ah quoi bon, oui je l'aime, oui je vais mettre du temps à oublier, mais il est heureux avec Temari, ça fais un an et demi bientôt qu'ils sont ensembles, je peux faire quoi contre ça… !

- Te battre, lui prouver que tu l'aimes… ! Ne pas abandonner…

- Sakura, c'est peine perdu, je préfère encore sauver l'amitié qu'il a encore pour moi…

- Je ne comprends pas, moi tout ce que je veux c'est Naruto…

- Et moi tout ce que je veux c'est Shikamaru, mais je sais aussi qu'il aime Temari, il est fou amoureux, je ne peux pas lutter contre ce sentiment, je préfère me changer les idées et oublier, pour ne pas sombrer, ce que tu fais… !

- J'entends tout ce que tu dis, mais je ne peux pas me résigner, pas encore…

- Sakura…

- Non, non, je sais ce que je fais et promis si je vois que ces peines perdues, j'arrête… !

- Comme tu veux…

Ino s'inquiétait réellement, Sakura aimait décidemment très fort Naruto pour vouloir ainsi le récupérer, est-ce qu'Ino n'aimait pas tant que ça Shikamaru dans le fond… ? Il était vrai qu'à cet instant, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, que sa meilleure amie prenne congé et qu'elle puisse rejoindre secrètement Kiba.

- Je peux dormir avec toi… ?

- « Et merde ». Oui, oui, bien sûr, viens, il est déjà tard… !

Les deux jeunes filles se couchaient, Ino éteignit la lumière et soufflait discrètement son mécontentement. Elle attendu trois bon quart d'heures avant que Sakura ne s'endorme complètement. Ino regardait l'heure sur le réveil numérique, « quatre heures et quart du matin, il a du s'endormir… ». Quand soudain, elle sursauta quelque peu, étonné de sentir son portable vibrer sous son oreiller.

- « Tu dors… ? Sûrement que oui, dommage, je t'attendais… »

Ino sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, elle s'empressait de lui répondre avant qu'il ne vienne à s'endormir et abandonner.

- « Je ne dors pas, attends moi, je te rejoins tout de suite. »

Ino prit son mobile et sortit du lit doucement, elle ne voulait en rien réveiller Sakura. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds, ouvrit calmement la porte, il lui semblait même retenir sa respiration, elle priait pour que la porte ne grince pas, calme plat, elle sortit donc de la chambre victorieuse.

Elle marchait toujours sur la pointe des pieds, quand elle fut chopée par le bras et emmenée contre un mur de couloir.

- Chut…

- Kiba, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là… ? Chuchotait Ino

- Lee a débarqué dans ma chambre, un problème de télé…

Ino rit.

- Chut… Sourit-il à ce rire cajoleur.

- Embrasse-moi, si tu veux que je me taise… ! Sourit-elle

Le jeune homme exécutait cette demande avec attention, jamais une fille ne l'avait embrassé aussi bien, un régal.

- Tu as toujours envie de moi… ? Demandait-elle taquine

- Plus que tu ne le penses…

- Mmh… Où… ?

- Viens, il y a un cellier juste là, les autres portes sont des chambres, mais je ne sais pas si elles sont prises ou non… !

- Chut… Le cellier c'est parfait…

Les deux jeunes gens rirent comme deux enfants qui appréciaient la bêtise qu'ils faisaient, une osmose parfaite se tissait entre eux… Les deux jeunes gens pénétrèrent dans le cellier et à la stupéfaction de ces deux derniers, cette pièce étaient sûrement la plus petite de toute la maison, ils seraient donc à l'étroit, mais le défit en était encore plus savoureux.

Ino déshabillait vivement Kiba et le jeune homme en fit de même, trop de temps était passé avant qu'ils n'assouvissent leur désir et attendre une seconde de plus était insoutenable.

Le jeune homme ne cessait de l'embrasser, de caresser son corps parfait, des formes fermes et minces, un régal.

- Kiba, je n'en peux plus…

- Tu ne veux pas de préliminaire… ?

- Je suis assez excitée pour les ignorer, c'est toi que je veux… Dit-elle l'embrassant passionnément

- Tes désirs sont mon plaisir…

Kiba passa ses mains sur les cuisses d'Ino et transporta ses jambes élancés contre ses reins, la jeune femme le serrait, elle se retrouvait prisonnière du mur et de son partenaire. Le jeune homme était au bord de l'extase et pénétra avec douceur cette charmante partenaire d'une nuit, la jeune fille poussait déjà des cris de soulagement, elle bougeait elle-même ses hanches pour produire plus de sensations, leurs ententes étaient complètes.

Ils s'embrassaient, se touchaient, se mordaient, se griffaient, ils jouissaient leur plaisir charnel et leurs sueurs se mêlaient fébrilement. Ils ne cessaient de prononcer érotiquement le nom de l'autre, ils souhaitaient que ce moment ne s'arrête pas. Mais la nature fut plus forte que leur convoitise, alors d'un élan savoureux, ils s'embrassèrent et haletaient leurs orgasmes ensemble.

Les deux amants reprirent leur souffle, Kiba relâchait sa partenaire.

- Alors… ? Sourit-il taquin

- Tu sais que les filles ont horreur de cette question ! Rit-elle enfilant son short

- Désolé… Je ne le demande jamais, mais toi, je voulais savoir…

- Pourquoi, en général tes amantes ne sont pas satisfaites… ?

- …

Ino s'empressa de capturer les lèvres de Kiba, son regard triste l'avait peiné, elle ne savait pas Kiba aussi sensible…

- C'était parfait et tu le sais très bien… !

- J'ai eu une bonne partenaire, c'est pour ça…

- Charmeur… Sourit-elle

Les deux jeunes gens se vêtit et sortit de la pièce.

- Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher, à demain Kiba…

- A, à demain…

Kiba se sentait étrange, son cœur battait toujours à vive allure et il était comme peiné de la quitter ainsi.

- Je crois, que je tombe amoureux…

Ino repartit dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit et réussi à ne pas réveiller Sakura. Elle se glissa dans le lit et se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- « Il avait l'air étrange, j'espère qu'il ne tombe pas amoureux, non, c'est Kiba, il a du comprendre que ce n'était qu'une nuit amusement torride… En tout cas, c'est un merveilleux amant… »

Ino s'endormit sur ces dernières pensées.


End file.
